A Lucky Man's Charm
by freakintinkerbell
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Kurt redoutait d'atteindre l'âge, convaincu que son âme soeur serait quelqu'un de détestable. Mais le jour de son anniversaire, il découvre que son âme soeur n'est autre que la rock star Blaine Anderson. Sa vie va alors prendre un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas même s'il en avait si souvent rêvé. Merci à l'auteure StarGleekBelle de me laisser traduire!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Kurt redoutait d'arriver à l'âge crucial, convaincu que son âme sœur s'avérerait être quelqu'un qu'il déteste. Mais lorsque son anniversaire arriva et qu'il découvrit que son âme sœur était la rockstar internationale Blaine Anderson, sa vie prit un tournant qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé mais dont il avait rêvé.

_La première présence d'âmes sœurs enregistrée date du Moyen Age quand le nom d'un serviteur apparu sur le poignet gauche de la Princesse Amelia, la fille cadette du roi Henri IV, peu après son 18ème anniversaire. Personne sauf Amelia et son bien aimé Nathaniel, qui possédait lui aussi le nom d'Amelia sur son poignet, ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne comprit cette connexion entre ces deux personnes si improbable mais peu de temps après, tous les jeunes hommes et femmes ont vécu la même magie à leur 18ème anniversaire. Beaucoup pensait qu'il s'agissait de sorcellerie, accusant Nathaniel d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable pour pouvoir être avec la princesse qui était fiancée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'il n'y avait ni magie ni pacte, mais simplement un vœu entre de jeunes amoureux près d'un lac isolé, où il avait été dit d'attendre le pouvoir des fées et des nymphes. Amélia et Nathaniel furent décapités par ordre du roi, qui croyait que la magie noire allait s'éteindre avec eux. La magie ne fut que grandie, décuplée par leur mort, et personne ne peut échapper à la vérité derrière la corde rouge qui lie leur amour. _

_Extrait de : Histoire du lien_

Kurt se souvenait du moment exact où il l'avait vu. Il se souvenait être resté pétrifié sur place, fasciné par cet homme qui semblait chanter pour lui. Il se souvenait avoir supplié son père de lui donner de l'argent pour pouvoir le jeter dans la housse ouverte de la guitare de cet artiste de rue pendant qu'il donnait la sérénade pour quelques sous. Il se souvenait être très nerveux quand il s'était dirigé vers lui, l'argent qu'il avait pris à son père tremblant dans sa main. Burt avait essayé de lui donner un billet de dix mais Kurt avait attrapé un de cinquante et se mit à décamper avant que son père ne puisse réagir. Le garçon avait déplacé ses lunettes de soleil jaunes fluos en les posant sur ses cheveux et souriait de manière reconnaissante aux gens qui lui jetaient quelques pièces dans son étui à guitare. Kurt attendit patiemment que la foule se disperse pour s'approcher timidement du chanteur.

« Salut toi » le jeune homme le salua avec un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Kurt. « Tu as aimé le spectacle ? »

Kurt acquiesça vivement. « Oui. Tu étais génial. » le chanteur sourit timidement au compliment. « Tiens c'est pour toi » dit Kurt en essayant de lui tendre son argent.

Le chanteur hésita un moment. « Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est beaucoup trop. » dit-il à demi-voix, ignorant la soudaine faim que son estomac lui déclarait en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait s'acheter comme nourriture avec cet argent.

Mais Kurt n'était pas d'accord. « Non ce n'est pas trop ! » dit-il rapidement. « Ce n'est pas assez. Tu mérites bien plus encore. Tu es un chanteur incroyable. S'il te plaît accepte. » dit-il en forçant pratiquement le billet dans les mains du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, acceptant le billet et le gardant dans sa poche. « Merci. Et puisque tu es mon plus grand pourboire ce soir, je vais chanter quelque chose juste pour toi » les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent d'excitation. « Quel est ton Disney préféré ? »

« Mulan ! » répondit Kurt instantanément.

Le chanteur sourit et approuva son choix. « Génial. C'est aussi un de mes préférés » dit-il avec un clin d'œil tout en commençant son interprétation de « I'll make a man out of you ».

Le jeune homme fut découvert peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Kurt, et bientôt, avec 4 autres garçons, il créa un groupe appelé les Warblers. En peu de temps les Warblers faisaient leur entrée dans l'industrie de la musique et profitaient d'une renommée dont beaucoup d'artistes ne pouvaient que rêver. Kurt 11 ans était tombé amoureux de Blaine 18 ans cette nuit là et six ans plus tard il demeurait un des plus grands fans de Blaine. Il priait de pouvoir un jour rencontrer Blaine de nouveau et lui rappeler cette journée et le remercier de toutes ces années de musiques mélancoliques qui l'ont aidé à surpasser les moments les plus sombres de sa vie.

La sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin de ce cours, et sortant Kurt de ses souvenirs. C'était son premier jour en Terminal et il s'ennuyait déjà. Avec un long soupir, Kurt attrapa le cahier sur lequel il dessinait son nom et celui de Blaine dans un cœur, et le rangea dans son sac avant de sortir de classe. Certains étudiants lui firent signe, d'autres le regardèrent dégoûtés, mais la plupart restait simplement en dehors de son chemin afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du Cheerio. Kurt les ignorait tous en allant vers son casier, en surveillant tout de même la présence de son bourreau.

Être dans les Cheerios lui donne assez de pouvoir à McKinley pour le garder en sécurité de la plupart des menaces et son uniforme lui évite les slushies. Mais tout ça n'empêche pas Dave Karofsky de faire de sa vie un enfer. Kurt repoussa toutes pensées de Karovsky et ouvrit son casier, se souriant à lui même quand ses yeux se trouvèrent face à une photo de Blaine et des Warblers. Peut importe ce que le lycée lui faisait endurer, peut importe si sa vie devenait difficile, il pouvait toujours compter sur la voix douce et veloutée de Blaine pour le calmer.

« Si j'entends encore une seule personne me demander si c'est vrai » la voix de Santana résonna de près. Kurt détourna ses yeux de la photo pour regarder sa meilleure amie. « Je les tue. Te lo juro. »

Kurt lui sourit, compatissant, avant de retourner à son casier. Brittany avait atteint l'âge cet été et tout le monde était choqué de voir que le nom sur son poignet était celui de Samuel E. Evans et non celui de Santana M. Lopez. La nuit où ils l'ont appris ne fut que torture pour Santana. Pendant toutes ces années où Kurt et Santana avaient été amis, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer autant.

« Peut importe. Ce n'est pas grave » grommela Santana en se penchant sur le casier voisin de celui de Kurt. « Du moment qu'elle est heureuse, je suis heureuse. »

« C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire, » dit Kurt en levant ses sourcils.

« Ouais et bien peut-être que si je le répète assez souvent je vais finir par y croire, » grommela Santana. « Est-ce que tu as vu Quinn ? »

« Oh oui je l'ai vu » dit il en choisissant ses livres. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aie ruiné ses si beaux cheveux. Il va sérieusement falloir qu'on s'occupe d'elle pour la ramener à nous. »

Santana hésita, ses yeux survolant le couloir à la recherche de Karovsky, priant pour qu'elle ne voie pas Brittany et Sam. « J'aime bien moi. C'est sexy. » Kurt la dévisagea de façon à lui dire qu'elle devenait folle mais ça ne l'atteignit pas.

Kurt sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le prit rapidement, ses yeux écarquillés quand il vit la notification twitter. « Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

Blaine rentra dans le studio aux côtés de Jeff, Nick, Wes et David, impatients d'entendre les nouvelles de leur imprésario. Ils venaient de terminer le tournage de leur premier clip du troisième album la veille et il y avait des rumeurs de tournée mais rien n'avait encore été confirmé. Blaine adorait partir sur les routes et jouer dans le maximum de villes qu'il pouvait. A chaque concert, à chaque meet&amp;greet il espérait qu'il se montre. Il priait pour que son âme sœur soit là, l'attendant au milieu de la foule. Mais non. Peut importe le nombre de personne que les Warblers avaient l'opportunité de rencontrer jusqu'à présent, son âme sœur n'en faisait pas partie. Mais il gardait espoir. Il savait qu'il rencontrerait son bien aimé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Tu penses qu'on partirait combien de temps cette fois-ci » demanda David inquiet en entrant dans le bureau de leur imprésario. L'épouse et âme sœur de David, Katherine, était enceinte de 4 mois, et même s'il était excité par une possible tournée, il ne voulait pas rater la naissance de son enfant.

« Peut importe pour combien de temps nous serons partis. Tu ne manqueras pas l'accouchement, » le rassura Wes. « Si ça signifie que tu dois nous laisser en pleine tournée, ou même en plein milieu d'un concert, et bien ainsi soit-il. Les fans comprendront. »

« Wes a raison David, » dit Blaine avec un sourire. « Rien ni personne ne t'éloignera de la naissance de ton enfant. Nous nous en assurerons. »

David sourit à ses partenaires, reconnaissant de leur soutien. « Merci les mecs. » A ce moment là un large bruit de bisous se fit entendre. « Sérieusement ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester cinq minutes sans vous bécoter. »

Jeff et Nick se séparèrent à contre cœur, Jeff souriant comme un diablotin pendant que Nick rougissait. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Notre amour est si fort qu'on ne peut le contenir » dit Jeff avec un clin d'œil.

« Eh bien essaye de le contenir » gronda Wes, même s'il souriait en coin. « Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir nos âmes sœurs avec nous tout le temps. »

Jeff tira sa langue à Wes, s'asseyant sur une des chaises en appelant Nick pour qu'il vienne sur ses genoux. « Rabat-joie. »

Blaine leva ses yeux au ciel à ses amis, sa main droite touchant subtilement le bracelet en cuir marron sur son poignet gauche. Une partie de lui pensait qu'il se faisait des idées mais il avait vraiment le sentiment qu'il allait rencontrer son âme sœur bientôt. Rien que d'y penser il se sentait anxieux et étourdi.

« Les garçons ! » s'exclama leur impresario Eric, un homme grand, mince, blond. « J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! »

« La tournée a été confirmée ? » demanda Blaine excité. Eric était celui qui l'avait découvert, l'homme qui avait cru en lui et en ses amis au moment le plus important, et l'homme qui de nombreuses façons avait été beaucoup plus un père pour lui que son propre père ne l'avait jamais été. Imprésario n'était qu'un titre car il était bien plus que ça aux yeux des 5 garçons. Il a toujours mis leurs besoins en priorité et si Eric était excité par ces nouvelles alors Blaine savait que c'était très positif.

Eric acquiesça en souriant. « Oui ça a été confirmé. On commence une tournée de six mois en octobre, l'album sera sorti un mois plus tôt, et nous aurons une pause de deux mois en janvier et février pour pouvoir accueillir la ptite boule de joie de David sans histoire. »

« OUI ! » cria David en lançant ses mains vers le ciel. « Tu es le meilleur imprésario de tous les temps ! » dit-il en prenant Eric dans ses bras.

« Je ne pouvais pas te faire manquer la naissance » dit Eric en riant alors que David le serrait très fort. « Ça sera quand même dur pour toi quand la tournée reprendra et que nous devrons repartir, mais tu devrais pouvoir passer quelques semaines avec Katherine et le bébé. »

« Je n'en demande pas plus, » dit David reconnaissant se séparant de lui. « Sérieusement, Merci. »

« Quelle est la première ville ? » demanda Nick curieux. Le sourire d'Eric s'élargit, en sortant une feuille de son dossier pour la donner aux garçons.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Santana en se penchant pour essayer de voir l'écran du téléphone de Kurt pour une réponse. Kurt lui montra le téléphone, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson ****: Les Warblers vont officiellement faire une tournée ! Premier arrêt : Colombus, Ohio. Le reste des dates sera posté ultérieurement. #jaihâte #retouroùtoutacommencé**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Divine Will

_Hey nous voilà de retour pour le chap 2 : La Volonté Divine._

_Merci pour les reviews adorables que vous m'avez laissé, je maîtrise pas encore mais j'espère avoir répondu à tt le monde. Merci Akinou-Tsuki de m'avoir signalé le manque de séparation, en fait elles s'effacent en passant mon texte sur le site donc là j'ai tout bien remis en place :)_

_Et of course, merci à mes lectrices/correctrices ClaireGleek78__, Klaine-Forever21Eternity et Laura._

* * *

_Le processus de la construction du lien affectif entre des âmes sœurs est plus intime encore que l'acte sexuel proprement dit, pour qu'au moment où celles-ci s'unissent, leurs âmes se connectent à un différent niveau d'existence. Une fois que le lien commence, les âmes voyagent vers un endroit pur, les terres de Mira, où il se présentent l'un à l'autre dans toute leur vulnérabilité. On dit que les terres de Mira sont les plus belles des terres, la magie ondulant sous le vent lorsque deux âmes ne deviennent qu'une. Selon les âmes qui entrent dans son monde, la Mira se présentera elle même, bénissant les âmes avec un lien encore plus profond et plus fort. La Mira n'est ni un être humain ni une entité, mais une source d'énergie. Elle ne se présente que devant les âmes qu'elle juge digne. Il n'existe que peu de personnes qui ont été assez chanceux de recevoir cette bénédiction, mais ceux qui le sont savent qu'ils ont un amour pour l'éternité. _

_Extrait de : Ce que signifie le lien affectif_

* * *

L'annonce de la tournée par Blaine mit Kurt d'excellente humeur, de telle manière que même quand Karovsky passa près de lui dans le couloir et essaya de le harceler, Kurt l'ignora simplement comme s'il n'entendait pas un mot. Et peut-être bien qu'il n'a rien entendu. Sa tête était dans les nuages, son cœur martelait au simple fait qu'il allait finalement voir, ou plutôt revoir, son idole. La dernière fois que les Warblers étaient en tournée et étaient passés par Cleveland, Kurt n'avait pas pu y aller. Burt revenait tout juste de l'hôpital suite à une terrible crise cardiaque et même s'il rassurait son fils en disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait aller au concert avec ses amis, Kurt n'en avait pas eu le courage. Au lieu de cela il avait cédé son billet et avait écouté leur album en boucle pendant qu'il aidait Carole à prendre soin de son père. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Son père était en bien meilleure santé et il se sentait plus proche de Blaine que deux ans auparavant. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller le voir en concert.

Kurt s'assit entre Santana et Tina à la cantine, en saluant ses amis du Glee club avant d'ouvrir son paquet pour en prendre le sandwich. Il les écouta parler de cette année qui allait être différente. Du fait qu'ils allaient gagner les Nationales tant que Finn ne fasse rien de stupide comme embrasser Rachel au beau milieu d'une performance. Kurt en avait tant voulu à Finn qu'il ne s'est même pas fatigué à essayer d'empêcher Santana de l'attaquer version Lima Heights, au lieu de cela il s'était mis sur le côté, en murmurant à quel point Finn allait le payer et en souhaitant que Santana arrive à se libérer de l'emprise des autres. Le sujet des Nationales divergea vers une discussion sur les nouveaux membres, en particulier sur Quinn à propos de son besoin d'aide et Rachel insista sur le fait qu'elle savait exactement comment la récupérer.

« Je vous le dis, ça va marcher ! Si nous allions tous lui parler ensemble, je suis sûre qu'elle... »

« Qu'elle quoi, Yentl ? » répondit Santana méchamment, perdant patience. Elle ne pouvait supporter Rachel qu'en petite dose. « Elle va nous remercier de la sauver de sa vie désastreuse et puis chanter ? » demanda-t-elle de manière sarcastique, tout en faisant un mouvement ridicule de jazz avec ses mains. « Soyons réalistes là, Quinn est partie et peu importe la dose de chansons niaises de 'on est là pour toi et on te soutient' rien n'y changera. » Rachel vexée et mécontente croisa ses bras. « La seule chose que nous allons réussir à faire en lui chantant de revenir c'est de l'effrayer d'autant plus. Q a besoin de se reprendre en main toute seule. Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête. »

Kurt acquiesça son accord. La dernière chose à faire était de forcer Quinn à faire ce dont elle n'était pas prête. Mais Rachel n'abandonnait jamais facilement et répondit sans aucun tact :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois pas au pouvoir de la musique que Quinn non plus. » rétorqua Rachel. « On sait que les choses sont difficiles pour toi en ce moment. Mais ça ne signifie pas que nous allons te laisser perdre la chance que nous avons de récupérer Quinn. C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cette situation d'abord. »

« Oh putain ne me dis pas que cette pétasse vient de... » marmonna Santana, en jetant un regard autour de la table où tout le monde était les yeux grands écarquillés.

« Tana » dit Kurt doucement, en plaçant une main sur son genou sous la table dans l'espoir de la garder calme.

« C'est vrai » continua Rachel, avec ce ton si prétentieux qui agaçait Santana de plus en plus. « Tu es celle qui l'a encouragée à changer de coupe, comme si un changement capillaire allait résoudre ses problèmes. Elle était au bord d'une dépression mentale et tu l'as poussée aux limites toi-même. Je sais que tu souffres, voir Brittany avec Sam ne doit pas être simple pour toi. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois laisser ta souffrance te mettre en travers de choses plus importantes, comme faire revenir Quinn et l'éloigner de ces traînées. »

« Rachel » gronda Kurt, le reste de la table restant absolument silencieux. Kurt jeta vite fait un regard à Brittany à l'autre bout de la table, sa tête évitant tout contact visuel. Santana dévisagea durement Rachel avant de brutalement quitter la table et partir.

« Hey, c'était pas cool » dit Artie en secouant la tête.

« Sérieusement, Rachel. Je sais que Santana t'énerve mais c'était pas cool, » dit Finn déçu.

« Mais j'étais juste... »

« Tu étais juste cruelle » la coupa Kurt en colère alors qu'il rassemblait les affaires de Santana. « Tu étais insensible et une fois de plus tu ramènes tout à toi. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour Quinn ! » argumenta Rachel.

Kurt se leva et jeta un regard noir à Rachel. « Non ce n'est pas vrai. Tu t'inquiètes juste d'avoir assez de membres dans le Glee club pour avoir de nouveau tous les solos. Tu ne penses pas aux autres tu ne penses qu'à toi. Arrête de prétendre que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. Tu as intérêt à faire attention ou Santana et moi on abandonne et là tu seras dans la merde. » Kurt finit d'attraper ses affaires et partit de la cafétéria rejoindre Santana.

Il la retrouva à son casier, elle se remaquillait, les murs autour d'elle de nouveau élevés au maximum. Kurt n'était pas idiot. Il pouvait voir derrière cette façade à quel point elle était blessée et en colère. Sans un mot, il lui redonna les livres qu'elle avait laissé et s'appuya contre le casier d'à côté. Santana claqua le sien et s'appuya dessus, ses yeux scannaient le couloir à la recherche d'une personne.

« On y va, » dit-elle, en s'avançant dans le couloir, derrière Quinn, Kurt la suivant de près.

Ils suivirent Quinn dans les toilettes, Santana ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Quinn jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et leva ses yeux aux ciel, se retournant vers le miroir. Kurt et Santana se positionnèrent de chaque côté de Quinn, les bras croisés.

« Je ne reviendrais pas dans Glee ou dans les Cheerios alors gardez votre salive, » dit Quinn en chiffonnant ses cheveux.

« Quinn, ce n'est pas toi, » dit Kurt en touchant ses cheveux. « Sérieusement qu'as-tu fait avec tes cheveux ? » Quinn sourit en coin face au regard offensé de Kurt, et sortit son eye-liner pour en remettre une couche.

« Allez Quinn. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-nous, » lui demande Santana doucement en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn. Elle l'ignora, appliquant son eye-liner et le rangeant de nouveau dans son sac. « Tu sais que Rachel va essayer de te faire revenir dans le Glee Club ? »

Quinn se moqua. « Elle peut essayer ce qu'elle veut. Je ne reviendrais pas, » Quinn referma sa trousse de maquillage et la jeta dans son sac, puis se tourna pour s'appuyer contre l'évier. « Et je ne reviendrais pas dans les Cheerios non plus. J'en ai marre de tout ce bordel. » Kurt et Santana échangèrent un regard inquiet mais ne dirent rien. Il savaient quand ils devaient insister et ce n'était pas le moment. Quinn regarda Santana, son visage s'adoucit. « Comment tu tiens le coup ? »

Santana haussa les épaules et regarda au loin. « Je vais bien » marmonna-t-elle.

Quinn jeta un regard à Kurt en haussant les sourcils, son regard expliquant clairement qu'elle n'allait pas bien. « Non tu ne vas pas bien, » dit elle en tournant toute son attention sur Santana.

« Tu as raison, je ne vais pas bien, » rétorqua Santana. « Mais au moins je n'ai pas détruit mon corps dans une vague tentative de prétendre que j'allais bien. Au moins j'essaie de gérer tout ceci, » cracha-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir en coup de vent.

Kurt soupira profondément, il souffrait pour ses amis. La dernière année était censée être la meilleure et tout s'effondrait déjà. « Reviens dans les Cheerios, Q. j'ai une bouteille d'eau oxygénée à la maison. On pourrait effacer cet horrible rose puis se goinfrer de pizza avant que Sue nous oblige à suivre son régime de dingue. » Il sourit en coin même si ses yeux étaient suppliants. Santana avait beaucoup de mal à survivre à la perte de Brittany et Kurt avait besoin de renfort, il avait besoin de Quinn. « S'il te plaît Quinn. On a besoin de toi. »

Quinn resta sa tête baissée, refusant de regarder Kurt dans les yeux. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Personne n'a besoin de moi. »

« Quinn... »

« Il faut que j'aille en cours, » le coupa Quinn, sortant des toilettes avant que Kurt ne l'arrête.

Kurt se tourna vers le miroir en secouant sa tête déçu. Aux oubliettes le bonheur de rester la tête dans les nuages. Avec un soupir frustré, il corrigea ses cheveux parfaits et sortit des toilettes au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant d'être poussé violemment contre les casiers.

« Regarde où tu mets les pieds la miss, » se moqua Karovsky en continuant son chemin.

Kurt lui jeta un regard noir, en souhaitant pouvoir faire quelque chose une bonne fois pour toute avec ce Neandertal. Même avec son statut il ne pouvait pas éviter totalement le harcèlement car il était gay. Il pourrait se battre, il le faisait souvent mais là il n'en avait pas la force. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se souvenait de Blaine, ainsi que de Nick et Jeff. Dès le début de leurs carrières, les trois garçons avaient été ouverts à propos de leur sexualité, Jeff et Nick étaient même allés jusqu'à dire au monde qu'il étaient des âmes sœurs depuis le lycée.

Même si Blaine était son préféré pour des raisons évidentes, les Warblers étaient tous ses idoles. Ils poursuivaient leurs rêves et atteignaient leurs buts à leur façon. Ils ne laissaient jamais les médias ou la société décider de ce qui était bien pour eux. Il ne se laissaient jamais influencer par les personnes négatives. S'ils avaient pu sortir de l'Ohio et réussir alors Kurt y arriverait aussi. Respirant profondément, il ré-arrangea ses vêtements et se dirigea vers sa classe, la tête haute.

* * *

« Ok les garçons, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Eric derrière la caméra. Les Warblers avaient décidé d'annoncer les détails de leur tournée et de la sortie de leur nouvel album en faisant une vidéo pour leurs fans. Le seul tweet de Blaine ce matin là avait rendu fous les fans et les médias et puisque cette tournée était leur première tournée mondiale, ils voulaient faire les choses en grand.

« Nous sommes prêts, » dit Wes d'un signe de la tête. Wes et Blaine étaient devant, Jeff, Nick et David étaient assis en hauteur derrière eux. Eric acquiesça et commença à enregistrer en indiquant aux garçons de commencer. « Salut tout le monde, comment ça va ? »

« Wes, ils ne peuvent pas nous répondre » se moqua David avec un sourire.

« Je le sais David. J'étais juste poli, » répondit Wes, jetant un regard à David avant de se retourner vers la caméra. « Mais puisque David a raison... »

« Parce que j'ai toujours raison, » coupa David avec un clin d'œil.

« Et que vous, nos formidables fans vous ne pouvez pas nous répondre, »

« Techniquement ils peuvent tu sais, en laissant un commentaire en dessous, » dit Blaine en regardant vers lui.

« C'est tout à fait vrai » acquiesça Nick. « Nous devons allez lire les commentaires, voir comment ils vont. »

« C'est une idée géniale » concorda Jeff, embrassant Nick sur la joue.

« Les mecs » gronda Wes en se tournant vers ses amis. « On essaie de faire une vidéo là. »

« Désolé Wes vas-y continue, » répondit Blaine sincère, même si les autres pouffaient de rire. Eric ne pouvait que secouer sa tête, amusé.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, » Wes continua en regardant la caméra. « Puisque vous ne pouvez pas nous dire comment vous allez là, tout de suite, nous allons vous dire comment nous allons, nous. C'est à dire... »

« Super bien ! » dit David avec un accent idiot.

« Spectaculaire ! » crièrent Jeff et Nick.

« Complètement génial ! » dit Blaine excité.

« Et pourquoi cela messieurs ? » demanda Wes.

« Parce qu'on part faire notre première tournée mondiale ! » dirent-il en criant tous en même temps.

« C'est ça. Les Warblers arrivent près de chez vous. » dit David sur un ton séducteur en pointant la caméra.

« Nous sommes si heureux de faire cette tournée, » déclara Blaine avec un grand sourire. « Ça va être tellement plus grand, et mieux, cent fois plus dingue que notre dernière tournée. »

« C'est sûr. Nous serons sur les routes pendant six mois, pour vous offrir nos cœurs et nos âmes sur scène, juste pour vous, » dit Nick avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, » dit Jeff sur un ton provocateur. « Nous venons juste d'apprendre que notre album sortira un mois plus tôt que prévu ! »

« Alors pointez vos calendriers » dit David en faisant le signe en l'air. « Parce que l'album sort le 3 septembre et je peux vous dire que ça va être épique ! »

« Vous trouverez les infos sous la vidéo, toutes les dates seront également signalées sur notre site. Les billets seront en vente cette semaine alors préparez-vous, on va vous en mettre plein la vue ! » dit Jeff de façon dramatique les mains en l'air.

« On a hâte de vous voir tous, » dit Blaine avec ce sourire de rêve qui fait fondre n'importe qui.

« Et n'oubliez pas de poster vos commentaires ! » cria David. « Envoyez des messages sur facebook ! Sur Twitter ! Dites-nous ce que vous faites ! »

« On vous aime tous et on se revoit bientôt, » dit Wes.

« Au revoir » dirent-ils à l'unisson en faisant le geste à la caméra avant qu' Eric ne l'éteigne.

« Vous pensez qu'un jour les fans en auront marre de nous voir faire les crétins ? » demanda Wes à Eric avec un sourire en coin.

Eric secoua sa tête. « Jamais. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils vous aiment autant. »

Wes acquiesça et rit. « C'est vrai. »

« Ok les gars vous pouvez retourner chez vous aujourd'hui. Je vais finir ça et poster la vidéo au plus vite » leur signala Eric en allant à son bureau.

« Super. A plus mec, » dit David alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« N'oubliez pas qu'on a une séance photo demain matin ! » leur cria Eric.

« Oui on sait » dit Blaine en riant, fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Personne ne connaissait aussi bien Kurt comme son père. Alors quand Kurt et Finn étaient revenus de l'école et que Kurt lui avait dit salut avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude avant de courir vers sa chambre, Burt savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien et choisit au lieu de cela d'attendre que Kurt vienne lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il s'est dit qu'il s'agissait d'argent pour acheter encore une nouvelle paire de bottes hors de prix dont il n'avait pas besoin. Kurt ne lui avait rien demandé depuis longtemps donc il envisageait déjà de lui dire oui. Mais pas avant de voir son fils se tortiller de douleur, au moins un petit peu.

« Alors les garçons, comment s'est passée cette rentrée ? » demanda Burt nonchalamment alors qu'ils s'installaient à table.

Finn haussa les épaules, sa bouche déjà pleine de nourriture. « C'était bien. Même si Santana a presque tué Rachel. »

Carole et Burt questionnèrent Kurt du regard. « Pourquoi vous me regardez moi ? Il a dit Santana pas Kurt, » grommela-t-il, en évitant tout contact visuel.

« Oui mais toi et Santana partagez comme un seul cerveau » répondit Finn, souriant en coin au regard que lui jeta Kurt.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai. Nous sommes tous les deux parfaitement capables de penser par nous mêmes Finn Hudson, » répliqua Kurt. « Et de plus, Rachel est celle qui a réagit comme une insensible pét... »

« Kurt » prévint Burt. Il adorait Santana, vraiment, cétait comme une fille pour lui. Mais elle avait une de ces grandes bouches et Burt s'en rendait compte car il corrigeait le langage de Kurt de plus en plus.

« Pardon » Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre. « Rachel a été insensible aujourd'hui, Finn. Tana avait toutes les raisons de s'en prendre à elle. »

« Qu'à dit Rachel ? » demanda Carole redoutant déjà la réponse.

« Elle a soulevé le fait que Tana et Britt ne sont pas des âmes sœurs devant tout le Glee Club. Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, » dit Kurt jetant un regard noir à Finn qui eut au moins la décence de paraître honteux des actions de sa petite amie.

Carole secoua la tête. « Cette fille doit apprendre à fermer sa bouche et à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. »

« Maman ! » s'exclama Finn.

« C'est vrai mon fils » répondit Carole en haussant les épaules sans s'excuser, ignorant le regard offensé de Finn. « Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quinn ? » Finn baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

« Comment va Santana ? » demanda Burt réellement inquiet.

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Pas très bien. Elle essaie de ne pas se laisser atteindre mais je sais qu'elle souffre. »

Burt hocha la tête tristement. « Elle s'en remettra. C'est une fille forte. » Kurt acquiesça mais ne dit rien, essayant de manger. « Alors Kurt, rien d'autre à dire sur ta journée à l'école ? Rien d'excitant ? »

Kurt leva les yeux de son assiette, Burt le regardait avec un air amusé. « Hum... »

« Hum.. » pressa Burt.

Kurt posa sa fourchette, appuyant son dos contre la chaise. « Eh bien, je veux dire, je ne sais pas si toi tu considérerais ceci excitant mais... »

Burt leva ses yeux au ciel, Carole riait sous cape pendant que Finn regardait les deux Hummel. Les observer était toujours divertissant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quand est-ce que ça sort ? Et combien ça coûte ? »

« C'est probablement une paire de botte, » dit Finn avant que Kurt ne réponde.

« Ou une écharpe vintage qu'il a trouvé sur le net » suggéra Carole.

« Oh je parie que c'est une poupée Blaine Anderson grandeur nature » se moqua Finn, esquivant Kurt en rattrapant le pain qu'il lui avait jeté.

« Tais-toi donc Finn. Je n'achèterais pas une poupée grandeur nature de Blaine. C'est flippant, » répliqua Kurt, les joues rougissantes.

Finn bouffa. « C'est ça. Parce que le poster énorme que tu as de lui dans ta chambre c'est pas flippant. »

« Les garçons. » dit Burt fermement pour avoir leur attention. Finn se sourit à lui même pendant que Kurt croisait ses bras, contrarié. Burt se tourna vers Kurt et haussa son sourcil en demandant « Alors c'est quoi ? Que veux-tu ? »

Kurt a eu besoin d'au moins deux secondes avant d'exploser. « Les Warblers vont faire une tournée et ils reviennent à Columbus et il faut que j'y aille ! » hurla-t-il.

« Je savais que c'était en rapport avec Blaine Anderson, » dit Finn mais Kurt l'ignora.

« Et je ne parle pas d'être placé au fin fond papa, » continua Kurt. « Je parle d'être placé au premier rang, avec des pass vip pour les coulisses, et tout ! Il faut que je le rencontre, papa ! Il faut que je lui dise à quel point il compte pour moi, combien il m'a aidé ! Il faut que je lui rappelle la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois ! S'il te plaît s'il te plaît papa ! S'il te plaît achète-moi le pass VIP, enfin deux en fait parce que Santana vient avec moi évidemment. »

« Évidemment » marmonna Finn.

« Et je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, je sais que c'est très cher, mais papa, ce sont les Warblers ! Et c'est à Colombus ! La même ville où nous avions rencontré Blaine, la même ville où ils ont été découverts ! Et c'est le jour de mon anniversaire en plus ! C'est le destin papa ! S'il te plaît s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?! » Kurt s'arrêta finalement pour respirer après ces supplications.

Burt posa l'argenterie, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de l'assiette. « Et ils coûtent combien ces pass vip ? »

« Eh bien tu vois il existe deux sortes de pass vip » commença Kurt, les doigts jouant avec la nappe nerveusement. « Il y a les pass vip normaux qui te donnent un poster spécial, un cordon, et tu peux les rencontrer mais c'est très rapide. Ils s'assoient à une table, ils signent ton poster et puis tu sors. Et puis il y a les VIP Ultime où tu peux assister à la balance, tu peux aller en coulisses et tu peux leur parler et pas quelques secondes seulement mais genre vingt minutes peut-être ! Il n'y a que très peu de pass VIP Ultime et ils sont très chers et ils se vendent ridiculement vite mais ils en valent vraiment la peine ! On pourra leur parler et traîner avec eux avant le concert et tout!

« Combien, Kurt » demanda Burt de nouveau.

« Pour le pass VIP Ultime...500dollars, » dit Kurt doucement.

Burt vira pâle. « Pour un billet ? Mais t'es dingue ?! »

« Je sais, je sais ! » répondit Kurt très vite, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. « Mais papa s'il te plaît. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu à ce point de toute ma vie ! S'il te plaît papa ! Je ne te demanderais plus jamais rien ! Je ne veux même pas de cadeau de Noël cette année. Mais juste, s'il te plaît, achète moi ces pass ultimes ! Je ferais ce que tu veux ! » supplia-t-il, sa voix hésitante. Il s'était promis de ne pas faire de crise ou de pleurer si son père refusait mais il serait anéanti s'il perdait cette chance de finalement rencontrer Blaine.

Burt se rassit à sa place, il regarda Finn qui était hébété devant Kurt puis Carole qui l'encouragea avec un sourire. Il se tourna vers Kurt dont le regard sombrait déjà. « Si j t'achète ces 2 billets spéciaux, tu travailleras au garage tous les week-end, tu feras des tâches ménagères supplémentaires et tu ne pourras rien me demander de plus. Pas de nouveaux vêtements, de nouvelles chaussures, rien. C'est bien compris ? » Kurt acquiesça avec ferveur, les yeux bien grands. « D'accord. Je t'achèterai ces pass VIP. »

« Quoi ?! » cria Finn choqué alors que Kurt poussa un petit cri aigu de bonheur.

Kurt sauta de sa chaise, écrasant Burt de joie. « Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es le meilleur père de tout l'univers ! »

« Ouais, ouais » rit Burt, en lui tapotant le dos. « Allez sors de là. »

« C'est complètement injuste » se plaignit Finn. « Pourquoi il a le droit d'aller traîner avec une rock star pour son anniversaire alors que moi je n'ai que eu que... »

« Un pass pour toute la saison de Buckeyes ? » le coupa Kurt de retour à sa place. « Ne sois pas si égoïste Finn. Tu traînes avec l'équipe de foot à chaque match qu'ils jouent à la maison, tu peux même jouer avec eux. Alors que moi je ne parlerais à Blaine qu'une seule et unique fois. En plus je dois travailler pour ces pass, pas toi. »

« Il a raison » signala Carole.

« Mais...moi...ugh ! D'accord » grommela Finn.

Kurt sourit fièrement avant de se retourner vers son père. « Merci beaucoup papa. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Hum » acquiesça Burt avant de retourner à son dîner. La vérité était qu'il savait ce que cela signifiant pour Kurt. Les Warblers et leur musique l'avaient tant aidé. Ils avaient été là pour Kurt quand Burt ne pouvait et ne comprenait pas mais il savait la valeur qu'ils avaient à ses yeux, ce que Blaine signifiait à ses yeux. Même si les prix étaient scandaleux, il ne pouvait pas refuser à son fils l'occasion de rencontrer son idole.

* * *

Blaine était assit dans le patio tard ce soir là, jouant avec son téléphone sur la table, prolongeant l'inévitable un peu plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il devait appeler ses parents. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer sans leur dire qu'ils passaient en Ohio mais il savait aussi que cela ne servait à rien. Dans un monde parfait, ses parents sauteraient sur l'opportunité de venir le voir en concert. Ils seraient excités de venir voir leur fils cadet jouer devant dans une salle sans aucun doute pleine à craquer et ils seraient heureux pour lui et fiers de lui. Mais dans son monde, celui dans lequel ils l'avaient fichu à la porte, refusant d'accepter qu'il était comme il était, ils ne pourraient pas être plus désintéressés. Enfin, sa mère serait intéressée, assez pour offrir un petit sourire. Mais son père ? C'était une histoire complètement différente. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration, attrapa son téléphone et serra les dents en composant le numéro.

« Résidence des Anderson » répondit poliment une dame.

Blaine sourit un peu. « Salut maman. »

« Blaine, » Nathalie Anderson l'accueillit avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que les autres fois. « Comment vas-tu mon fils ? »

« Ça va maman. Et toi ? » demanda Blaine vraiment curieux de le savoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? »

« Je vais bien. Tu me connais, toujours en train d'organiser une soirée pour ton père, » répondit Nathalie avec un petit sourire. « Et Los Angeles ? Est-ce que tu manges bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Je mange bien, » répondit Blaine, surpris de son ton si gentil. « En fait je t'appelais pour te dire que les Warblers vont commencer une tournée en octobre et la première date sera Colombus. »

« Oh Blaine, c'est si excitant ! » dit Nathalie heureuse. « Est-ce que tu passeras ? » Avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, il entendit très distinctement le son de la voix de son père qui demandait qui était au téléphone. « Blaine attends. Ton père voudrait te parler. »

Blaine savait qu'à cet instant la plaisanterie était finie. « Bonsoir Blaine. » John Anderson, la voix dure.

« Bonsoir papa, » répondit Blaine, essayant de son mieux de cacher sa déception.

« Ta mère me dit que vous partez en tournée. Est-ce que tu passeras ? » demanda John, même si sa voix indiquait qu'il ne serait pas exactement le bienvenu.

« Nous avons un concert à Colombus et un à Cleveland, » répondit Blaine, tournant la tête vers la porte du patio qui venait de s'ouvrir. Cooper le questionna du regard et Blaine lui dit « papa », Cooper leva ses yeux au ciel et s'installa près de lui. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de passer vous voir. Je peux vérifier auprès d'Eric et - »

« Pas besoin. Je suis sûr que tu seras trop occupé pour passer, » interrompit John. Comment va Cooper ? Est-il avec toi ? »

« Oui, il est juste là, » répondit Blaine sèchement, passant le téléphone à son frère. Cooper fit une grimace et prit le téléphone.

« Salut papa » dit-il avec peu d'enthousiasme, en retournant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Blaine soupira en regardant Cooper s'éloigner. Son père avait ce don de détruire toute la joie qu'il avait en lui. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir Cooper dans sa vie mais il détestait le fait qu'il soit le meilleur des fils sous prétexte qu'il était hétéro. Blaine et Cooper ont toujours eu une relation assez compliquée en grandissant, Blaine constamment en train d'essayer de surpasser les attentes de son frère. Mais une fois que les garçons et lui avaient déménagé à Los Angeles, il avait tout raconté à son frère sur la manière dont ses parents le traitaient, et Cooper l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts. Les choses s'amélioraient peu à peu avec sa mère, même s'il avait du mal à voir si tout cela n'était qu'une façade mais il n'avait aucune relation avec son père. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à le détester. S'il n'avait pas jeté Blaine dehors, il n'aurait pas eu à jouer dans la rue pour quelques sous et il n'aurait pas été découvert. C'était le seul avantage.

Cooper grogna, contrarié, en revenant à l'extérieur, passant le téléphone à Blaine. « Je te jure tout ce qu'il veut c'est se plaindre parce que je ne suis pas intéressé par son business. »

« Au moins il te parle à toi, » marmonna Blaine, le regard baissé.

Cooper pouffa. « Tu veux dire qu'il passe son temps à se plaindre oui. » Blaine pouvait penser que la relation entre Cooper et son père était meilleure parce qu'il était hétéro mais Cooper détestait cet homme. Peu importe le succès qu'il avait, il n'était jamais assez bon aux yeux de John Anderson. « As-tu parlé à maman ? »

Blaine acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Oui, elle avait l'air bizarrement heureuse d'ailleurs. »

« Elle voit quelqu'un en ce moment » dit Cooper, se corrigeant rapidement. « Un thérapeute je veux dire. Elle me l'a dit l'autre jour. »

« Oh ? » dit Blaine surpris.

« Ouais. Au moins elle essaye, » dit Cooper en haussant les épaules et en offrant un sourire encourageant.

Blaine acquiesça, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Je vais au lit. J'ai une longue journée demain. Bonne nuit Coop. »

« Bonne nuit morveux, » dit Cooper en attrapant le bras de Blaine avant qu'il ne rentre. « Sois heureux Blainers. Tu pars pour une tournée mondiale ! Peut-être que cette fois-ci tu le trouveras. »

Blaine sourit doucement, haussant les épaules. « Peut être, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, » soupira Cooper, lâchant le bras de Blaine, il se mit à regarder les étoiles, en souhaitant que sa bien aimée soit à ses côtés au lieu d'être en voyage d'affaires. Cooper était un acteur, qui selon Blaine avait été complètement chanceux de se retrouver dans le rôle principal d'une série télé à succès. La femme de Cooper par contre, était avocate, et l'une des meilleures. Entre le côté enfant de Cooper et le côté sévère de Monica, ils formaient le couple parfait.

* * *

Blaine retira son t-shirt en entrant dans sa chambre et le jeta dans le panier. Il jeta son téléphone sur le coussin, se mit en pyjama, et reprit son portable avant de se mettre au lit. Il vérifia ses mails et répondit à certains. Il relit le planning du groupe pour les jours à venir, essayant de le mémoriser. Puis il ouvrit son compte twitter, ressentant le besoin de faire un rapide questions-réponses avant de dormir. Parler à ses fans l'aidait toujours à se sentir mieux.

Kurt était couché dans son lit, prêt à sombrer dans son sommeil quand son téléphone bipa et attira son attention. Il tendit son bras pour le prendre sur la table de chevet, se réveillant instantanément à la notification twitter.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson : Petit questions-réponses qui commence … maintenant #demandeàBlaine**_

Kurt regarda alors que le hashtag explosa de questions, chacune plus ridicule que l'autre. Il levait les yeux à ces fans qui suppliaient Blaine de les tweeter et enviait ceux qui avaient droit à une réponse. Il ne lui envoya pas de tweet cependant, il ne le faisait jamais. Il avait toujours peur, ou se sentait embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas être comme un des ces fans complètement fous, comme il avait semblé être tout à l'heure à table. Mais quand Blaine twitta qu'il allait dormir et qu'il ne répondrait qu'à une dernière question, Kurt le tweeta rapidement avant de perdre son calme.

Blaine fit défiler le texte à travers le hashtag, à la recherche de la question parfaite avant d'en finir. Il allait répondre à l'une à propos de l'album quand une autre attira son attention.

_**Cheerio_Porcelaine : WarblerBlaineAnderson Qu'est-ce que ton cœur désire le plus ? #demandeàBlaine**_

Blaine sourit doucement à la question, jetant un regard à son poignet un instant avant de retirer le bracelet. Il passa son pouce doucement sur le nom inscrit, soupirant longuement. Il revint vers son pc et cliqua sur répondre.

Kurt essaya de ne pas être déçu. Blaine avait environ 50 millions de personnes qui le suivaient sur twitter. Il doutait même que Blaine ait pu lire sa question. Puis il eut une notification et il s'arrêta de respirer, son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson : Cheerio_Porcelaine Trouver la pièce manquante du puzzle et réaliser tous mes rêves. :)**_

Aussitôt répondu, Blaine cliqua sur le profil et scanna les tweets. Il lisait rarement les tweets de ses fans car il trouvait cela étrange. Mais quelque chose sur cette personne l'intrigua assez pour aller voir. Peut-être était-ce la question en elle-même ou peut être sa façon de s'exprimer. Mais de toutes façons, Blaine était désormais en train de rire à ces tweets, appréciant le côté langue de serpent. Il lut le profil, penchant sa tête sur le côté curieusement. 1_7 ans, homme, fier d'être gay et piégé dans un trou perdu appelé lycée. Futur styliste. Champion de pom pom girls. Et en constante bataille de garce avec ma femme Cheerio_Sandbags_. Blaine repris sa lecture des tweets s'arrêtant en voyant qu'il y en avait un nouveau. Il rit à la réponse reçue.

_**Cheerio_Porcelaine : WarblerBlaineAnderson Eh bien ÇA c'est ce que j'appelle une réponse. #évanouissementépique**_

Kurt entra en panique. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de tweeter ça à Blaine ? Maintenant il faisait vraiment partie des dingues. Il allait effacer son texte en priant pour que Blaine ne l'ait pas vu mais s'arrêta net en voyant que Blaine l'avait favorisé. Il dut se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas crier et réveiller toute la maison, parce que sérieusement ? Que vient-il de se passer ?

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson : C'était drôle. Je vais dormir maintenant. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. Surtout à toi. Où que tu sois. **_

Blaine se déconnecta de twitter et ferma son portable, s'obligeant à ne plus lire les tweets de ce Cheerio_Porcelaine. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Surveiller le compte twitter d'un ado ? Il doit être encore plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait. Il posa son pc par terre, brancha son téléphone, et posa son bracelet sur la table de chevet avant de s'installer dans le lit. Il amena sa main sur son visage, frottant délicatement le nom sur son poignet avant de baisser les bras et de regarder par la fenêtre où la lune brillait.

« Dors bien mon Kurt bien-aimé » susurra-t-il dans la nuit. « Où que tu sois. »


	3. Chapter 3 : Back to the start

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 : Retour où tout a commencé._

_Je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews ici désormais, comme ça je pourrais répondre à tout le monde ;)_

_*ClaireGleek78 : tu auras toujours une dédicace parce que admettons-le, sans toi j'aurais pas eu le courage de publier ma trad :) (c'était le moment awww)_

_*Uthopie : Esperons que la suite te plaise alors! Moi je ne m'en lasse pas de cette ff._

_*Oiselu : Forcément, c'est une fanfic KLAINE après tout ;)_

_*AnnaKlaineuse : Tu n'as pas fini de hurler, ces deux là sont trop adorables c'est insupportable eheh_

_*Fiona.H13 : Wow merci pour tes compliments/encouragements, ça fait plaisir! Cette histoire est à la base très bien écrite (donc je fais de mon mieux pour pas la gâcher), StarGleekBelle l'auteure est vraiment très douée._

_*Haha : Contente que ça te plaise! et voici donc le 3ème chapitre!_

_*Akinou-Tsuki : Alors oui Rachel n'est pas le personnage le plus sympathique c'est vrai, après je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner puisque je n'en suis pas l'auteur (juste une pseudo traductrice ;) ), mais oui elle est assez agaçante lol Quant à Santana moi personnellement je l'aimmmmeeee donc j'adore aussi l'idée qu'elle soit la meilleur amie de Kurt! Merci pour tes mots gentils._

_*Klaineuse : Merci pour tes mots d'encouragements! J'adore ton enthousiasme :)_

_Voilà, voilà. Merci à tout le monde._

_Et encore merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78, Klaine-Forever21Eternity et Laura_

* * *

_Le processus de lien est plutôt simple. Les âmes sœurs doivent se tenir la main gauche et connecter les paumes. Une chaîne rouge, mieux connue sous le nom de chaîne du cœur, apparaîtra des deux âmes sœurs et viendra envelopper les deux poignets, puis les mains et les doigts, les chaînes s'entrelaçant l'une l'autre. Une fois amenés dans les terres de Mira, chacun devra réciter sa partie de la promesse de cette manière : « Je * nom complet * me lie cœur et âme à toi * nom complet * pour l'éternité ». Une fois que le lien est fait, les âmes sœurs doivent faire l'amour et passer un minimum de 24 heures ensemble afin de solidifier le lien. L'échec de cette étape mènera à un intense sentiment de perte et d'abandon qui peut endommager la psyché. Une fois que le lien a été solidifié, les âmes sœurs remplacent leurs bracelets en cuir marron reçus quand ils ont été en âge, par des bracelets en cuir noir pour déclarer au monde entier leur connexion. _

_Extrait de : Comment se lier_

* * *

Les deux mois suivants passèrent en un éclair de temps. Entre les entraînements des Cheerios, les répétitions du Glee Club et son anniversaire imminent, Kurt n'avait que peu de temps pour s'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lui et Santana avaient réussi à convaincre Quinn de revenir dans les Cheerios et bizarrement c'est Brittany qui avait réussi à la convaincre de revenir dans le Glee Club. Sam avait atteint l'âge au début de l'année, solidifiant ainsi leur relation, et détruisant ainsi le peu d'amour qu'elle avait encore pour Santana.

Brittany savait qu'elle et Santana ne seraient plus jamais amies comme avant, elles ne seraient plus jamais aussi proches. Elle était profondément peinée de voir Santana, une femme si forte et si puissante, complètement bouleversée, sachant qu'elle en était la cause. Elle est donc allée voir Quinn pour la convaincre de revenir, la suppliant de soutenir Santana maintenant qu'elle ne le pouvait plus. Il fallait rendre justice à Brittany. En dépit des drames et des souffrances, elle tenait encore à Santana et souhaitait de tout cœur la voir heureuse. Et même si Santana ne l'admettrait jamais, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Si Quinn et Kurt n'avaient pas été présents, elle se serait effondrée sans aucun doute.

Peu après Brittany et Sam, Tina et Mike ont tous deux atteint l'âge et ils étaient âmes sœurs, non pas que quelqu'un en doutait de toute façon. En peu de temps, toute la classe de terminale serait marquée. C'était un moment plutôt aigre-doux. D'un côté, atteindre l'âge signifiait avoir droit à une toute nouvelle forme de respect de la part des autres et des adultes dans leur vie de tous les jours. Mais c'était aussi un changement radical. La société actuelle avait tendance à se focaliser sur cet événement significatif et une fois l'âge atteint, la seule chose auxquelles les gens pensaient était leurs âmes sœurs.

L'anniversaire de Kurt était dans quelques jours et bien qu'il n'ait absolument aucune envie d'en parler, c'était pourtant ce dont tout le monde voulait parler. Jacob Israel inclus, qui était allé jusqu'à créer un sondage dans lequel il demandait si l'âme sœur de Kurt serait une fille ou un garçon ou même personne. Kurt détestait le fait que plein de lycéens avaient voté « personne », comme s'il n'était pas lui-même suffisamment inquiet sur l'identité de son âme sœur.

« C'est tellement stupide » se plaignit Santana pendant les répétitions du Glee Club ce mardi. « Tout le monde a une âme sœur. Même Juif-afro en aura une, même si je me sens mal pour le pauvre bâtard qui devra se coltiner cette pseudo personne. »

« Il faut que nous annulions ce sondage, » dit Rachel, les mains sur ses hanches. « C'est inacceptable et nous n'allons pas tolérer ce blog ridicule plus longtemps. Je dis qu'on aille tous le voir et qu'on lui ordonne de l'effacer. Ou alors allons voir l'administration et … Kurt, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Ou du moins il essayait. Au lieu de cela il faisait des grimaces à Quinn et Santana qui pouffaient de rire sur l'épaule l'une de l'autre, pendant que Rachel continuait. « Non Rach', je n'écoutais pas ! » soupira-t-il en roulant ses yeux.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Rachel, clairement offusquée. « Ça ne te dérange pas que toute l'école pense que tu n'as pas d'âme sœur à cause de ce que Jacob a écrit sur son blog ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Finn.

« Le simple fait qu'il y croit montre à quel point ils sont idiots, » rétorqua Kurt en croisant ses jambes. « Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'ils pensent et samedi matin, je ne vais pas m'inquiéter du nom qui sera sur mon poignet. Je serais bien trop occupé à insérer mes jolies fesses dans des jeans super serrés qui, sans aucun doute, feront baver Blaine Anderson, » il sourit en coin, levant sa main pour recevoir le high-five de Quinn et Santana.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas aller en coulisses, » dit Tina envieuse.

« T'as intérêt à y croire ma Chang, » dit Santana en tournicotant ses cheveux. « Ne sois pas surprise si les paparazzis sortent des photos sexy de Kurt et Blaine non plus parce que je vais totalement l'aider à le draguer. »

« Attends, tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ça quand même ? » demanda Finn cauteleusement. « Parce que je ne pense pas que Burt sois d'accord. »

Kurt sourit malicieusement, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de flirter avec Blaine mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de Finn. « Je ne sais pas Finn. Tu sais comment ça se passe quand Tana et moi sommes ensemble. On peut être très _persuasifs_, » il ronronna en faisant un clin d'oeil à Santana.

Finn grimaça rien que d'y penser alors que les autres membres du Glee Club riaient. « Attendez » dit Quinn en regardant Finn qui commençait à comprendre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit l'insinuation. « Il a compris. »

« Mec ! Tu veux dire...genre vous trois ensemble ? C'est dégueulasse ! » grommela Finn. « En plus, vous êtes gays tous les trois, non ? Comment ça marcherait ? »

« Eh bien Frankenteen, j'ai deux trous et ils ont chacun un pénis donc je pense qu'on peut trouver une solution, » répondit Santana, se fichant éperdument des regards scandalisés de tout le monde.

« Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de cette image » dit Mike en détournant le regard de Santana.

« Tu m'étonnes, » dirent Mercedes et Artie simultanément.

« Je trouve que c'est chaud, moi, » ajouta Quinn en haussant les épaules nonchalamment, un léger rouge naissant sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas supposée dire cela à haute voix et quand Santana se retourna pour la regarder, elle rougit d'autant plus.

Santana observa Quinn curieusement, et doucement un sourire séducteur apparut sur son visage. « Sexyy » ronronna-t-elle, faisant un clin d'œil à Quinn juste au moment où arriva .

« Désolé du retard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Santana ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais Kurt l'en empêcha avec sa main. « Rien du tout, . On vous attendait pour commencer, » dit-il en enlevant sa main car Santana avait commencé à la lécher. Il lui jeta un regard noir et elle lui tira la langue. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire en coin.

sourit, ignorant complètement le chemin qu'avait pris la conversation de ses étudiants. « Okay, alors on commence. »

* * *

« Prenez 15 minutes de pause les garçons, » dit Eric aux Warblers lors de leur dernière répétition tardive mardi après midi.

La tournée commençait dans quelques jours, il se donnaient donc à fond, perfectionnant leurs harmonies et leurs pas de danse. Ils jouèrent certains de leurs morceaux, avec Blaine et Nick aux guitares, David à la batterie, Wes au clavier et Jeff à la basse. Mais surtout il dansèrent, et comme Jeff était leur chorégraphe, tous leurs numéros étaient complexes. Wes se dirigea vers son sac, s'asseyant par terre et attrapant une bouteille. David s'allongea en plein milieu de la salle de danse, grognant quelque chose à propos de Jeff qui avait intérêt à ne dormir que d'un œil. Jeff et Nick s'installèrent sur le canapé contre le mur, chacun à une extrémité mais entrelaçant leurs jambes. Blaine lui, continua de répéter les pas de danse, complètement concentré sur ses pieds et sur les temps.

« J'ai dit de prendre 15 minutes Blaine, » dit Eric levant les yeux de son bloc notes.

« Ouais, ouais, » murmura Blaine d'un ton dédaigneux. « Laisse-moi juste réviser ce pas. »

Eric se leva et vint se placer directement face à lui. « Blaine, fais une pause, » dit-il avec autorité.

Blaine plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, respirant lourdement avant d'acquiescer. « Je vais faire un tour. Pour me calmer un peu, » il expira avant de sortir de la salle de danse. Eric regarda Blaine s'éloigner, inquiet.

« Hey, E. » appela David. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Blaine ? »

« Oui, il est étrange dernièrement, » commenta Nick du canapé.

Eric passa ses mains dans les cheveux, jetant un regard à la porte pour s'assurer que Blaine ne revenait pas. « Tu te souviens de ton comportement avant de rencontrer Katherine ? » demanda-t-il à David.

David se rassit, se penchant sur ses mains. « Ouais, j'étais...nerveux. Anxieux. »

« Et toi Wes ? Comment étais-tu quand tu as finalement rencontré Vanessa ? » demanda Eric.

« Pareil que David, » dit Wes en se levant. « Il y avait des moments où je sentais ma peau changer. » Eric ne dit rien, attendant que les garçons comprennent. Les yeux de Wes s'écarquillèrent. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que Blaine va bientôt rencontrer son âme sœur ? »

Eric acquiesça en soupirant. « Je pense, oui. »

« Mec, quel moment mal choisi, » grogna Jeff se levant du canapé. « Enfin, ne vous méprenez pas. Je trouve que c'est génial mais maintenant ? Juste au moment où l'on commence une putain de tournée mondiale ? C'est dur. »

« Trouver son âme sœur puis devoir s'en séparer ne va pas être facile, » dit Eric en secouant sa tête. « On va devoir le surveiller, vérifier qu'il ne prenne pas de décisions hâtives. Vous savez à quel point il peut être impulsif. Et vous deux, » il pointa Nick et Jeff. « Vous allez devoir vous calmer avec les démonstrations d'amour, au moins pendant un temps. Vous voir tous les deux ensemble alors que son âme sœur est je ne sais où va être compliqué à gérer pour lui. »

« On peur faire ça, » rassura Nick, souriant doucement à Jeff qui était déjà en train de bouder.

« Tu penses que ça va arriver bientôt ? » demanda Wes.

« Vu comment il réagit, la sur-concentration et la nervosité, je dirais que ça va arrivé très bientôt, » dit Eric.

Wes s'approcha de David pour le relever. « Je sens que cette tournée va être pour le moins intéressante. »

* * *

Blaine avait déjà dû faire cent fois le tour du studio de danse. Il avait les nerfs à vif, son cœur battait de façon trop rapide et incontrôlable. Il avait fait suffisamment de recherches pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait observé David et Wes, il connaissait les signes. Il allait rencontrer son âme sœur et bientôt. Jeff et Nick étaient chanceux. Ils n'ont pas eu à vivre cette anxiété parce qu'ils se connaissaient déjà quand ils ont atteint l'âge. Mais pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leurs bien aimés avant, comme Blaine, David et Wes, ils devaient gérer cette anxiété pendant des semaines. Blaine avait lu en ligne le témoignage de quelqu'un qui expliquait cela comme le résultat d'un millier d'expressos bien serrés, et c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait même arrêté la caféine et s'entraînait tous les jours jusqu'à épuisement, juste pour contrer l'anxiété. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Rien ne calmait son cœur et il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, posant sa tête en arrière pour se reposer et prenant de profondes inspirations. Il avait passé des années à attendre son âme sœur, en désirant plus que tout être réunis. Et maintenant que tout allait arriver, il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Il était terrifié à l'idée de la tournée. Allait-il arriver à être loin de son bien aimé ? Il se souvint à quel point ça avait été dur pour Wes et David de ne pas être avec leurs âmes sœurs au début de leurs relations à cause de leurs plannings supers chargés et il redoutait de devoir vivre cela. Est-ce que Kurt voudrait venir en tournée avec eux ? Est-ce qu'il le pourrait ? Et si il détestait Blaine ? Et si il n'avait jamais cherché Blaine parce que ce n'était pas un de ses fans, ou qu'il n'aimait pas sa musique et en avait honte ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi devait-il arriver à ce moment là alors qu'ils allaient commencer leur première tournée mondiale ?

Blaine se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant d'éliminer toute pensée négative. C'est ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Il se devait d'accepter le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt se rencontrer et gérer la situation. Il ne pouvait pas s'obséder là dessus maintenant, pas à quelques jours de leur premier concert. Il avait besoin de se recentrer. Avec une rapide inspiration, Blaine s'éloigna du mur et rentra dans le studio pour répéter.

* * *

Eric vérifia sa liste tout en faisant le tour de l'équipement et des bus pour la tournée mercredi matin. C'était la troisième fois mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'oublier quelque chose. C'était la plus grosse tournée des Warblers. Il fallait que tout se passe sans difficulté. Il se dirigea vers l'équipe quand il fut pleinement satisfait et siffla pour attirer leur attention.

« Ok tout le monde, écoutez. Nous allons partir aujourd'hui pour trois longs et fatigants mois, donc soyons sûrs d'avoir tout ce qu'il nous faut, » Eric jeta un coup d'œil à son bloc notes. « Dan, tu conduiras le bus de l'équipement, Kevin, celui des musiciens, et Charles - »

« Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ dois conduire _leur _bus ? » grogna Charles, en faisant signe vers les Warblers.

« Hann, allez, » bouda Blaine dans une voix de bébé. « On est pas si méchants, » se moqua-t-il, alors que tout le monde rit sous cape autour d'eux.

« Ce n'est pas toi. C'est _eux, _» dit Charles en plissant ses yeux sur Jeff et David.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent bruyamment, posant leurs mains sur leurs cœurs. « Tu me fais du mal là Charlie, » dit Jeff en faisant l'innocent. « David et moi sommes si gentils avec toi. »

« C'est vrai, » répondit David en faisant signe de la tête. « On t'aime Charlie, tu es l'un des nôtres. »

Charles bouffa. « Ah oui. Vous m'aimez tellement que durant la dernière tournée vous avez échangé mon shampoing avec de la teinture et du coup j'ai eu les cheveux roses _pendant tout un mois_ ! »

Tout l'équipe se mit à rire, surtout Jeff et David. Charles était un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux gris et constamment un air renfrogné sur son visage. Non pas que ce soit un homme énervé, il faisait juste partie de ces gens qui ne sourient pas beaucoup. Il était le grand père de la troupe et tous le traitaient avec un immense respect, enfin à part David et Jeff évidemment. Ils le respectaient, mais ils étaient tout le temps en train de lui jouer des tours. Il disaient qu'ils voulaient le faire rire, mais en réalité c'était pour leur propre amusement.

« Tu es celui qui les conduis car tu es celui à qui je fais le plus confiance pour surveiller, » dit Eric, incapable de ne pas sourire au grognement de Charles. « Et vous deux, soyez gentils avec lui. »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Jeff, en faisant un clin d'oeil conspirateur à David.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Charles. On fera en sorte qu'ils restent sages, » le rassura Blaine.

Charles lui offrit un sourire léger mais reconnaissant. « Merci Blaine. Tu as toujours été mon préféré. »

« HEY ! » crièrent David et Jeff en même temps.

David secoua sa tête, en croisant ses bras. « Pas cool mec. Vraiment pas cool. »

Eric ne pouvait que sourire. « Ok ça suffit. Revenons à la liste. Julie, parlons des costumes. »

Eric fit le tour de la liste avec l'équipe, finalisant chaque détail avant d'envoyer tout le monde déjeuner. Les Warblers allaient faire une interview avec Mario Lopez dans moins d'une heure puis ils prendraient la route pour l'Ohio. Il parla aux garçons, leur rappelant de bien se comporter pendant l'interview avant d'aller à la recherche de Blaine qui était parti à la fin de la liste. Il fallait qu'il parle à Blaine en privé avant de commencer cette aventure.

Blaine était appuyé sur l'un des bus, en train d'envoyer des textos quand Eric le trouva. « Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Blaine acquiesça, levant les yeux un instant avant de les baisser de nouveau sur son téléphone. « Oui j'envoie juste un message à ma mère, » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Sa mère et lui parlaient un peu plus dernièrement. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle était en thérapie et il ne lui en avait pas parlé, il supposait que c'était à elle de le faire quand elle se sentirait prête. Mais plus il lui parlait, plus il était sûr qu'elle était sincère. Peut-être n'avait-il pas perdu complètement ses parents, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux.

« Est-ce qu'elle va venir à l'un des concerts ? » demanda Eric curieux.

« Peut-être celui de Cleveland. Mon père a un dîner important samedi donc elle ne pourra pas venir à Columbus » dit Blaine en haussant les épaules légèrement, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. « Elle a dit qu'elle allait de nouveau vérifier son agenda pour dimanche donc on verra bien. » Il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions mais il voulait vraiment qu'elle vienne.

« Ok. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit dans la liste, » Blaine acquiesça, respirant profondément. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Eric avec un sourire en coin. Ils avaient brièvement discuté de la probabilité de rencontrer son âme sœur la veille après les répétitions et Eric faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir et surtout ne pas lui montrer à quel point il était inquiet.

« Ça va je suppose, » dit Blaine incertain. « Enfin, je ne suis pas si anxieux qu'hier, mais j'ai encore cette impression que ma peau est en train de changer. »

« C'est plutôt normal »l'informa Eric, un sourire aux lèvres au souvenir de sa rencontre avec sa bien aimée. « Je me souviens quand j'ai finalement connu Jessica. J'étais comme un fou pendant des semaines puis deux jours avant j'étais étrangement calme. A l'exception des ces frissons toujours présents. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Blaine, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Comme si...je sais ce qu'il va se passer donc je suis calme, mais mon corps est encore en feu. »

« C'est la recherche de la connexion, » lui dit Eric. « Maintenant je veux te demander quelque chose. Il est évident que tu vas le rencontrer dans les jours qui suivent. Est-ce que tu veux me donner son nom pour que je puisse également le surveiller ? »

Blaine envisagea cette idée un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Non. Je veux le rencontrer par moi-même. Je veux que ça se fasse naturellement. »

Eric sourit d'un air approbateur. « Ok alors. Allons-y, les garçons attendent. Mais sois prévenu, il y a de grandes chances que Mario te pose des questions sur ton âme sœur, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Blaine acquiesça, un sourire penaud aux lèvres. « Je m'en doute bien. Mais ça va. Je saurais gérer. »

* * *

Vendredi après midi, Kurt, Santana et Quinn étaient au centre commercial, les filles aidaient Kurt à trouver la tenue idéale pour le concert. Il voulait quelque chose qui fasse qu'on le remarque mais pas exagéré non plus, et ces filles étaient les meilleures pour l'aider. « Comment as-tu convaincu ton père de t'acheter de nouveaux habits après qu'il ait dépensé une somme obscène pour les billets ? » demanda Santana tout en fouillant dans le présentoir.

« Ok tout d'abord ne sois pas garce en parlant des prix des billets. Tu n'y vas que grâce à moi, » rétorqua Kurt, regardant Santana d'un air _n'est-ce pas ma belle_. Santana haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et Quinn sourit aux deux. « Et puis, je lui ai tout simplement rappelé que même si techniquement les billets sont un cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai quand même travaillé très dur au garage et à la maison. Donc ce n'était que justice que j'aie au moins le droit d'avoir de nouvelles fringues et un peu d'argent liquide pour demain. »

Santana sourit toute fière, en choisissant des jeans serrés pour que Kurt les essaie. « J'ai été un bon professeur. »

« Oui c'est vrai, » dit Kurt en les attrapant, les rajoutant à la pile de vêtements qu'il avait déjà. « Je vais essayer ceux là. Pourquoi tu ne te rends pas utile pour une fois en allant effrayer le vendeur pour qu'il les fasse à moitié prix, » il sourit en coin et s'éloigna, Santana mimant le geste de la fellation derrière lui. Quinn ne pouvait que rire. Ses amis étaient ridicules.

Au lieu d'aller voir le vendeur, Santana et Quinn suivirent Kurt au vestiaire et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Les deux doutaient fort que Kurt trouve la tenue parfaite au premier essayage. Quinn se pencha plus près de Santana, chuchotant pour que Kurt ne l'entende pas, même s'il entendait quand même. « Est-ce qu'il flippe déjà pour demain ? » demanda-t-elle.

Santana secoua sa tête. « Il refuse d'en parler. J'ai essayé ce matin mais j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher la tête. »

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, » répondit Kurt de sa cabine. Il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire donc pourquoi en parler ? Pourquoi paniquer alors que je n'ai aucun choix possible ? » dit-il avant de retourner dans sa cabine.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il est juste énervé parce qu'il ne pourra plus baver sur Blaine Anderson après, » dit Santana à haute voix.

« Oh oui c'est vrai, » répondit Quinn en riant. « Une fois que le nom de son âme sœur apparaîtra sur son poignet, il ne pourra plus être follement amoureux de Blaine, » se moqua-t-elle.

« Et voilà pourquoi je dois m'assurer qu'il soit super sexy demain soir, » raisonna Santana, en devinant que Kurt devait être en train de bouillir. « De cette façon au moins il pourra dire, _hey le jour de mes 18 ans j'étais avec une rockstar. Et toi t'as fait quoi Berry ? T'as pleurer en mangeant de la glace parce que t'as su que t'allais te taper 'seins de mec' jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?»_

Kurt sortit de la cabine avec la première tenue choisie, jetant un regard noir aux filles qui continuaient à rire. « Je ne vais pas essayer de me taper Blaine, Satan. Je te l'ai déjà dit, » dit-il d'un air sec. « Et non je ne suis pas énervé de ne pas pouvoir baver sur lui ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi je paniquerais quand, de toute façon, il n' y a rien que je puisse y faire. Peu importe le nom qui apparaîtra sur mon poignet...ça sera ce que ça sera et c'est tout, » dit-il en se positionnant devant le grand miroir. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur dire à quel point il était vraiment inquiet, à quel point il avait été si anxieux ces dernières semaines. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre à voix haute que la simple idée de son âme sœur le brûlait de l'intérieur. Sa peur et son inconfort étaient évidents à ses yeux. Les filles le savaient.

Santana haussa un sourcil, « Humm. C'est ça, bébé pingouin. »

Kurt l'ignora, tournant devant le miroir avant de se montrer aux filles. « Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant sa tenue.

Quinn avait l'air indifférent. « C'est sympa mais ça ne flash pas. On dirait que tu vas visiter grand-mère, pas que tu vas à un concert. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Santant en détaillant des yeux la tenue d'un air dégoûté. « Ces pantalons ne sont pas du tout assez serrés. »

Kurt se retourna pour de nouveau se regarder. « Vous avez raison. C'est nul. Ok, suivant, » dit-il se dirigeant vers la cabine, ne remarquant pas les filles lever les yeux au ciel.

Plusieurs heures et quatre boutiques plus tard, Santana et Quinn étaient recroquevillées l'une sur l'autre, la tête de Santana sur les genoux de Quinn et Quinn étalée sur elle, elles attendaient patiemment que Kurt aie fini.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas Rachel ta meilleure amie ? » se plaint Santana.

« Parce que si c'était le cas je porterais des pulls avec des chats dessus, » cria Kurt.

Quinn et Santana grognèrent. « Oh mon Dieu. T'imagines ces deux là ensemble ? Ils seraient tout le temps en train de chanter du Broadway et d'ennuyer le monde, » dit Quinn en se passant la main sur la tête et se couvrant les oreilles comme si elle pouvait les entendre.

« Il le fait déjà assez souvent lui, » dit Santana en cachant son visage dans ses mains. « Rien que de penser à lui encore plus ringard que d'habitude me fait vraiment mal aux seins. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous taire toutes les deux, » rétorqua Kurt. « Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas chanté avec moi _Hairspray _l'autre jour. »

« Tu devrais te sentir chanceux, honoré même, que je t'aie sauvé d'un suicide social Hummel » dit Santana en pointant la cabine de Kurt. « Sans Quinn et moi tu aurais fini par être le meilleur ami de Berry. »

« Je t'aurais tellement détesté, » dit Quinn d'une voix traînante.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, » grogna Kurt, sortant finalement de la cabine. « Je vous jure que vous passez votre temps à être mauvaises. »

Quinn pouffa, se rassit et inspecta la tenue de Kurt. « L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Monsieur Son Altesse Royal Diva Mauvaise lui même. »

Santana releva sa tête, reluquant Kurt de haut en bas. « Hey, j'aime ça. Tourne toi. »

Kurt obéit, souriant au sifflement de Santana avant d'aller se voir au grand miroir. « Je pense que...oui, celle-ci est définitivement la bonne. » Il portait une chemise à col à étoiles noires Givenchy, ses larges épaules et ses bras musclés remplissant bien la chemise, et des jeans rouges bien ajusté à ses fesses et ses jambes. « Je pensais mettre ma cravate fine rouge et mes Doc Marteens. »

Santana et Quinn se rapprochèrent, l'observant une de chaque côté. Santana fit glisser doucement sa main vers les fesses de Kurt, le pelota fermement et le fessa avec force. « C'est clairement celui-ci. T'es tellement sexy Kurt. Complètement baisable. Ces jeans me font souhaiter qu'on soit tous les deux hétéros. »

Kurt sourit en coin, mordant sa lèvre et penchant sa tête sur le côté, imaginant pendant un instant que la main était celle de Blaine et pas Santana. « Ok, je vais me changer qu'on puisse partir, » dit-il en retournant dans la cabine.

« Putain finalement, » soupira Santana soulagée. « J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Blaine Anderson ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. »

* * *

Kurt soupira profondément en s'asseyant contre sa tête de lit avec son pc. Il était tard mais il avait les nerfs à vif qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Il alla sur youtube à la recherche de la dernière vidéo publiée deux jours plus tôt et cliqua dessus, penchant sa tête en arrière pendant que ça chargeait. Il avait déjà vu la vidéo plusieurs fois, ok peut-être plus que plusieurs fois, mais il avait besoin de distraction. En plus, Blaine était particulièrement adorable pendant l'interview alors comment pourrait-il ne pas la revoir ? Kurt vit du mouvement derrière sa porte et attendit au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait. Comme personne ne frappa à la porte, il retourna son attention vers la vidéo et appuya sur play.

« Ils sont magnifiques, talentueux, charmants et drôles. Ils sont sur le point de commencer leur première tournée mondiale déjà complète, et il sont ici avec nous prêts à nous donner tous les détails. Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir s'il vous plaît les Warblers ! » introduisit Mario. Kurt rit alors que les garçons applaudissaient avec le public. « Comment ça va les mecs ? »

« Ça va super bien Mario » répondit Wes. « Merci de nous recevoir. »

« Merci d'être venus, » sourit Mario. « Alors, votre album est sorti le mois dernier et est dans les numéros un depuis. Comment vous vous sentez ? »

« Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point c'est absolument incroyable, » répondit David avec sincérité. « Nous avons écrit et produit cet album entier nous-même et nous avons travaillé très dur pour créer quelque chose que les fans aimeront je l'espère. »

« Oh je suis sûr qu'ils aiment, » les rassura Mario, Kurt acquiesça son accord. « Je ne peux aller nulle part sans entendre l'une de vos chansons, que ce soit à la radio ou cette veille femme folle dans la rue. On n'échappe pas à la folie des Warblers aujourd'hui ! » La foule applaudit, les garçons sourirent avec fierté. « Et que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de la tournée ? Quelque chose de spécial ? »

« En fait on va faire quelque chose de super cool pendant cette tournée, » dit Jeff en sautillant. « On a décidé qu'on allait prendre des tonnes et des tonnes de photos, »

« Photos des coulisses, des répétitions, des rencontres avec les fans, » Nick sourit.

« Puis à la fin de la tournée, on va faire des montages collages et on va les mettre aux enchères, » continua Jeff.

« Tous les fonds seront reversés au Trevor Project et le plus grand enchérisseur n'aura pas seulement un montage, » dit Nick d'un air taquin.

« Mais il aura aussi une session skype de 15 minutes avec nous. Et on va faire un dvd aussi donc on va filmer en coulisses nos bêtises. Ça va être super amusant, » finit Jeff.

Mario regarda les deux avant de regarder le reste du groupe. « Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

Kurt rit avec les Warblers, ses yeux rivés sur Blaine. « Toujours. Ils étaient déjà comme ça au lycée, même avant d'atteindre l'âge, » répondit Blaine tendrement.

« Mec ça doit être ennuyeux, » plaisanta Mario.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » rit Wes. « J'étais le coloc de Jeff à Dalton. Fais moi confiance, c'était dur. »

« Je parie que oui » rit Mario. Kurt se rassit alors que sa partie préférée de l'interview commençait. « Alors parlons de votre premier titre de ce nouvel album, _Mirroirs_. Le clip est sorti la semaine dernière et il a déjà 50 millions de vues sur youtube ! Blaine, tu es l'auteur de cette chanson, tu penses que c'est dû à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que le cœur du public a été si captivé ? Ma femme y compris. »

Blaine gloussa, un sourire d'enfant sur ses lèvres. Kurt ne pouvait que fondre. « Je pense que le message a tellement de sens pour nous tous. Tu sais, trouver la personne qui te complète et qui reflète qui tu es vraiment. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore ce lien, était-ce compliqué de trouver l'inspiration ? »

Blaine secoua sa tête. « Tu sais, non, vraiment pas. Mais je peux dire honnêtement que je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu transmettre une idée si puissante non plus. Les paroles sont venues à moi un soir et c'est tout. » _C'est parce que tu es brillant_, pensa Kurt dans sa tête.

« Mirroirs a été la dernière chanson sur laquelle on a travaillé, » dit Wes en souriant. « On avait besoin d'un morceau en plus pour compléter l'album et on a tourné autour de plusieurs idées pendant deux semaines mais rien ne collait. Et puis Blaine ici a écrit cette incroyablement belle balade et nous avons tout de suite su que c'était la bonne. »

« C'est clairement l'une des chansons les plus touchantes que j'ai entendues, » acquiesça Mario. « Et en parlant d'âmes sœurs justement, j'ai été bombardé de messages toute la semaine donc je me dois de demander. Blaine, tes derniers tweets ont fait allusion à ton âme sœur, » Blaine sourit timidement, et rougit quand ses amis huèrent. Kurt se mordit la lèvre, incapable de contrôler son propre rougissement en regardant Blaine si timide. « As-tu trouvé ta personne spéciale ou tu nous taquines ? »

« Je vous taquine surtout, » dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil, Kurt soupira. Qui que soit son âme sœur, c'est la personne la plus chanceuse au monde. « Enfin, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée mais, qui sait ? On va aller dans plein de villes différentes en tournée. Peut-être que je le rencontrerais bientôt, » dit-il avec un sourire rêveur qui fit fondre le cœur de Kurt.

« Et vous les garçons, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« On pense que c'est génial, » sourit Wes en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine. « Il est le seul à être seul depuis un certain temps maintenant, donc ce serait super qu'il rencontre son véritable amour. »

« Ouais, juste un avertissement cependant, à celui qui est assez chanceux d'être son âme sœur, tu as intérêt à aimer Katy Perry parce que ce mec est obsédé par elle, » dit David avec de grands yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » soutient Blaine, tout en souriant.

« Si tu l'es, » dirent les garçons tous en même temps. Kurt pencha sa tête sur le côté, souriant doucement à un Blaine gêné.

« Mec, ils viennent de t'afficher, et à la télé en plus ! » s'exclama Mario en éclatant de rire.

« Ne sont-ils pas méchants ? » dit Blaine avec un air boudeur. Kurt s'imagina grignotant cette lèvre juste pour un instant.

« Nannn, » dit Mario en secouant sa tête. « C'est une preuve de leur amour quand ils t'affichent. » Ils rirent tous et acquiescèrent. « Eh bien, l'interview est finie, y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez dire à vos fans avant de partir ? »

« Ouais, juste qu'on a trop hâte de vous voir, » dit Blaine en faisant un clin d'oeil à la caméra.

« Et préparez-vous pour un concert de dingue, » conclut David.

La vidéo se termina et Kurt soupira rêveur, se demandant s'il devait la revoir avant de commencer de nouveau la vidéo. Il mit sur pause rapidement quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. « Entrez » dit-il.

Carole ouvrit la porte et entra avec un verre d'eau. « Je me suis dit que tu aurais du mal à dormir, » dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. « Je t'ai ramené ça, » elle lui donna le verre et un comprimé.

Kurt sourit avec reconnaissance. « Merci. Je suppose que je suis trop sur les nerfs pour réussir à m'endormir. Tu sais, parce que je vais rencontrer les Warblers et tout ça, » dit-il avant d'avaler le comprimé.

Carole fit signe de la tête mais ne dit rien. Kurt utilisait peut être l'excuse des Warblers pour n'être pas capable de dormir mais elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait à propos de son âme sœur, même s'il essayait de faire le calme. Kurt but l'eau et rendit le verre à Carole.

« Repose-toi, » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front et en sortant de la chambre alors que Burt y rentrait.

« Hey fiston, comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il, une boîte en velours noir dans les mains.

Kurt sourit. « Je vais bien. »

Burt le regarda un moment et décida de laisser passer. Il se souvenait de la dernière nuit avant ses 18 ans. Il n'avait voulu parler à personne aussi. « Ok, si tu le dis. Je suis juste venu te donner ça. »

Kurt déglutit en prenant la boîte de velours noir, sachant exactement ce qu'il s'y trouvait, et la posa sur son coussin. « Merci papa. »

« De rien, » dit Burt avec un petit sourire. « Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit. » dit Kurt en prenant son père dans ses bras.

Burt sortit de la chambre, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui une dernière fois avant de fermer ma porte. Son fils atteignait l'âge demain, et il ne pouvait que prier pour que qui que soit son âme sœur il prendrait soin de lui.

Kurt éteignit son pc et le posa de côté avant de prendre la boîte. Avec une respiration tremblante, il l'ouvrit, ses yeux aux bord des larmes à la vue du bracelet. Il la referma vite fait et la posa sur sa table de nuit près de son téléphone. Il n'était pas prêt à gérer ceci mais il se rendit compte aussi qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Quand il se réveillerait, il aurait 18 ans et il saurait avec qui il était destiné de vivre. Peut-être qu'il aurait du dire à Santana de venir dormir avec lui après tout. Au moins elle serait là pour l'empêcher de paniquer. Il s'allongea et prit de grandes inspirations, prêt à s'endormir quand soudain quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à sa porte.

« Je vais bien papa, sérieusement, » dit Kurt.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apercevoir un Finn prudent. « En fait, c'est moi. »

Kurt s'appuya sur ses coudes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Finn entra dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. « Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, » dit Finn doucement. « Maman et papa ont dit que tu allais bien mais...tu as été plutôt calme aujourd'hui et je, tu sais, je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. »

Kurt s'assit sur le lit, décidant de finalement se confier. En vérité, il adorait parler avec Finn. Bien sur, ils se disputaient sur des sujets idiots et la plupart des jours ils s'énervaient. Mais Kurt lui faisait confiance, et c'était le côté dingo et attentionné de Finn dont il avait besoin maintenant, pas du sermon de son père ou du réconfort de Carole. « Honnêtement, je suis terrifié » admit-il doucement. « Ma vie entière change demain. Que faire si c'est quelqu'un que je déteste ? Ou quelqu'un qui me déteste ? »

« Comme Karofsky ? » demanda Finn inquiet. « Ou ce gamin, Chandler ? »

« Comme Karofsky, »acquiesça Kurt. « Enfin, j'aimerais pourvoir dire que c'est impossible que ce soit lui vu que c'est un hétéro homophobe abruti qui me déteste mais regarde Brittany. Elle a fini avec Sam. Et Chandler est gay, et ennuyeux à mourir. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas lui non plus. »

Finn baissa un peu ses épaules. « Ouais. Je suppose que c'est dur de deviner. Mais pour moi ce n'est probablement pas ces deux là tu vois? Qui que ce soit, il doit être genre super génial parce que toi aussi t'es super génial, » dit-il hochant la tête enthousiaste.

Kurt sourit un peu. « J'apprécie Finn mais je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne ainsi. »

« Je dis ça comme ça, » Finn haussa les épaules. « Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça. Tu devrais t'inquiéter de ne pas te ridiculiser devant Blaine, » dit-il un sourire en coin.

« Je ne peux même pas penser à cela non plus » rit-il. « Je sais que j'ai joué le mec calme cette semaine mais merde mec ! Je vais rencontrer les Warblers putain ! Et Blaine ! Et si il ne se souvient pas de m'avoir rencontré il y a des années et que je m'humilie tout seul ? »

Finn gloussa. « il s'en souviendra sûrement. Enfin, je sais que si je jouais de la musique dans la rue pour quelques sous, je me souviendrais du gamin qui m'a donné 50 dollars. »

« Je suppose » dit Kurt en baillant. « peu importe. On s'en fiche. Je devrais aller dormir. Merci d'être venu me parler, » dit-il doucement.

Finn sourit d'un grand sourire niais. « Pas de problème mec. On est frères. Je fais attention à toi, » dit-il en trifouillant les cheveux de Kurt. Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de le gronder. « Bonne nuit Kurt. »

« Bonne nuit Finn, » dit Kurt en s'installant dans son lit tandis que Finn sortait de sa chambre.

Kurt fixa son plafond un instant, en passant en revue dans sa tête toutes les possibilités d'âmes sœurs, avant de se tourner pour admirer le poster de Blaine. Il soupira longuement, ses yeux assoupis. _Si seulement tu étais mon âme sœur_, ont été les derniers mots auxquels il a pensé avant de s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4 : Where my heart belongs

_Chapitre 4 : Là où appartient mon coeur._

_Merci pour les reviews et bienvenue aux ptits nouveaux._

_*Oiselu : Il y a forcément des chapitres plus ou moins mouvementés, mais l'histoire dans son ensemble en vaut la peine._

_*Haha : StarGleekBelle écrit vraiment très bien, tu as raison de la lire ;) _

_*Akinou-Tsuki : La rencontre arrive oui...mais dans quel chapitre je ne peux pas te le dire (sinon c'est pas drôle :p ) En tout cas, bonne lecture!_

_*LePinguAmoureux (j'adore ton pseudo je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit lol) : VOILA LA SUITEEE ! Pour ce qui est de la fréquence des publications, j'essaie de publier un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. L'originale en est à son 35ème chapitre et ma traduction au 12ème :)_

_Merci à tous._

_Et encore merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Klaine-Forever21Eternity._

* * *

_Préparez-vous filles et garçons car les Warblers sont officiellement en tournée ! La tournée, nommée de manière appropriée Où tout commença, démarre demain là où sont nés les Warblers, Columbus, Ohio. N'essayez pas d'acheter des billets. Il n'y a plus de place depuis des mois et à moins que vous fassiez de la magie vaudou, vous ne pourrez pas aller au concert. J'ai eu assez de chance pour avoir une interview téléphonique avec leur agent Eric il y a quelques jours, et il n'arrivait pas à contenir son excitation et sa fierté. « C'est une tournée énorme pour les garçons. Je ne les ai jamais vu travailler aussi dur que ces derniers mois, » m'a-t-il dit. « Tout ce que vous verrez pendant le concert, les lumières, les chorégraphies, les effets spéciaux, ils ont tout planifié. Ils ont vraiment grandi depuis leur dernière tournée et quiconque aie l'opportunité de venir à l'un de leurs concerts, comprendra ô combien ce sont de jeunes gens vraiment brillants._

_Faites-moi confiance Eric, on vous croit. En tant que fan moi même, je suis scotchée par la maturité du nouvel album des Warblers, **Mon type de chanson d'amour. **Alors que le premier album Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours était plutôt mignon avec des chansons pop un peu niaises, et leur album suivant **Cachette secrète** était plein de mélodies attendrissantes, **Mon type de chanson d'amour** est un formidable mélange des deux. Les chansons sont une parfaite combinaison de pop et de r&amp;b et les paroles sont émouvantes et profondes. Il y en a quelques unes très rock avec des vrais riff à la guitare, mais en majorité, cet album me donne envie de me lever et de danser. N'oublions pas de signaler la maturité de leurs voix également. Leurs voix n'ont jamais été aussi belles et les harmonies sont à tomber par terre. Les Warblers ont une fois de plus prouver que c'était un vrai groupe et j'ai vraiment hâte de les voir tout déchirer sur scène._

_Linda Marie – La note haute : n°1 des blogs de musique en Ohio._

* * *

Les Warblers partirent en tournée le mercredi aussitôt l'interview avec Mario terminée. Toute anxiété qui habitait Blaine se transforma en excitation alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Los Angeles. Être sur scène avait toujours été l'un de ses rêves. Les autres avaient envie d'aller à l'université plutôt, ils ne s'étaient tournés vers l'industrie de la musique seulement pour soutenir Blaine. Mais Blaine n'avait jamais eu l'intention de continuer ses études au delà du lycée. Même enfant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était jouer pour les autres et les inspirer à suivre leurs rêves, aussi absurdes que leurs rêves puissent paraître. Et alors qu'ils étaient en chemin vers leur premier concert, tout ce qui comptait pour Blaine c'était leur musique et leurs fans.

Le chemin vers l'Ohio était des plus divertissant. Enfin divertissant surtout pour eux, pas pour Charles qui continuait de les menacer de faire demi-tour s'ils ne se calmaient pas. Il étaient peut-être des hommes mais ils se conduisaient comme des adolescents. Surtout David et Jeff qui prenaient un malin plaisir à regarder la veine du cou de Charles battre à chaque fois qu'il les grondait. Même Tony, leur garde du corps, participait parfois à leurs bêtises. Ils savaient que Charles ne ferait pas réellement demi-tour alors ils en abusaient jusqu'à ce qu'il leur lance son regard réservé normalement à ses petits enfants, taisant de manière efficace les deux grands garçons. Wes fut le seul à remarquer le sourire satisfait de Charles quand David et Jeff le laissèrent finalement tranquille et tout ce qu'il put faire fut rire. Trois mois complets sur les routes avec Charles allaient être hilarants.

Il leur fallu à peu près trois jours pour atteindre l'Ohio, passant la frontière de l'état vers deux heures du matin le samedi. Blaine avait fait la sieste l'après midi, se réveillant à minuit complètement sur les nerfs. Il s'assit dans la salle à manger, tapotant la table tout en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Quand il se réveilla, il pensa d'abord qu'il était autant en alerte parce qu'il avait beaucoup dormi. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient de l'Ohio, plus il réalisait que la raison était tout autre.

« Combien de temps pour arriver à Columbus ? » demanda Blaine pour la troisième fois.

« Encore dix minutes. Maintenant arrêtes de me le demander, » grommela Charles, sur un ton toutefois affectueux.

Blaine sourit impatient, se retournant seulement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. « Hey pourquoi vous êtes réveillés ? »

Wes et David se traînèrent jusqu'à un des bancs et Jeff et Nick occupèrent l'autre. « Nous aussi on voulait être réveillés pour ça, » dit Wes doucement en baillant. Blaine sourit à ses amis et regarda de nouveau vers la vitre.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, faisant face à la réalité de qui ils étaient maintenant et du chemin parcouru. Il s'est passé tant de choses en six ans dans leurs carrières et c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que ça les frappait. Ils savaient tous que Blaine était fait pour le feu des projecteurs mais ils ne s'imaginaient pas que eux aussi. Alors qu'ils passaient près du Parc Goodale là où Eric les avait découvert, ils savaient qu'ils ne changeraient rien.

« Charlie, mets toi sur le côté ! » cria Jeff tout excité.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Charles curieux.

« Parce que c'est ici que nous avons été découverts ! » dit Jeff en le rejoignant rapidement. « Sérieusement mec, gare toi. Dis aux autres de continuer mais toi il faut que tu te gares ! »

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, et vit les visages impatients et implorants des autres aussi. « D'accord, d'accord. »

« OUI ! » cria Jeff, courant à l'arrière du bus pour attraper deux guitares. « Nicky prends la caméra ! »

Nick s'empara de la caméra et se chaussa, attendant tout excité que Charles stationne le bus. Les autres bus continuèrent et le 4x4 d'Eric se stationna derrière le bus. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'il se passait. En fait il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir penser lui même. Il suivit les garçons dans le parc vide, se souvenant de ce jour. Lui et les Warblers venaient de loin. Blaine les amena jusqu'à l'endroit où les garçons le trouvèrent il y a tant d'années, fermant les yeux et respirant le moment.

_« Eh bien regardez qui est là. »_

_Blaine se retourna au son de la voix de David, complètement sidéré en voyant ses meilleurs amis. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là les mecs ? » dit-il le souffle court._

_« On te cherchait, » dit David en attrapant Blaine pour le prendre dans ses bras. « On te cherche depuis des jours mec. On commençait à avoir peur. »_

_« Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? » demanda Blaine. « Comment pouviez-vous savoir que j'étais là ? »_

_« On est allé chez toi et ton père nous a dit que tu étais parti, » dit Wes inquiet. « On lui a demandé où mais il n'a voulu nous dire. »_

_« Oui on a dû alors attendre que tes parents sortent de la maison pour demander à Mme Jan et elle nous a renseigné, » ajouta Jeff._

_« Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas appelé Blaine ? » demanda Nick triste. « On aurait pu t'aider. »_

_Blaine haussa doucement les épaules tout en serrant dans les bras les autres garçons. « Je ne voulais pas être une gêne. En plus, je voulais leur prouver, LUI prouver, que je pouvais y arriver. Je vais le lui prouver. »_

_Nick souleva un sourcil. « En chantant dans le parc pour de l'argent ? » demanda-t-il un sourire en coin._

_« Faut bien commencer quelque part, nan ? » soupira Blaine, en passant sa main dans les cheveux._

_Les autres se regardèrent les uns les autres, faisant signe que oui à Wes avant de se retourner vers Blaine. Wes sourit. « Eh bien, pourquoi on ne chanterait pas un peu avec toi et après on parlera ? »_

_Blaine sourit reconnaissant et acquiesça. « Merci les gars. »_

« Blaine, » la voix de Jeff le sortit de son souvenir, il se tourna pour voir les garçons prêts avec sa guitare et celle de Nick et les bongos de David. « Tu es prêt ? »

Blaine fit signe que oui avec un grand sourire. « Ouais. » Il prit sa guitare, jouant quelques notes avant de regarder Eric et de lui indiquer qu'il pouvait enregistrer. « Ok, donc Où tout a commencer blog numéro … 32 ? » demande-t-il à Wes.

« 32 ? Je pensais que c'était 33 » dit Wes, amusé.

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non, on a dû effacer le dernier parce que Jeff pleurnichait à propos de la vidéo, » se moqua Blaine.

« Je ne pleurnichais pas, » se défendit de suite Jeff. « Je n'aimais pas mes cheveux. Ok ? »

Wes leva ses yeux au ciel et rit. « Peu importe. Oui, Blaine. 32 »

Blaine se retourna vers la caméra. « Ok, blog 32. Donc là vous êtes en train de vous demander, _pourquoi les Warblers sont-ils dans un parc au milieu de la nuit ? _Eh bien mes chers fans, c'est parce que nous venons d'arriver à Colombus et que nous nous tenons à l'endroit même où nous avons été découverts par le seul et unique homme qui tient la caméra en ce moment même, » Eric gloussa et zooma un peu. « Et puisque c'est ici que tout a commencé, nous allons chanter un morceau, pour marquer le coup. »

« Vous allez reconnaître, ou pas, cette chanson, c'est celle qu'on chantait ici il y a de cela des années, » sourit Nick.

« Et comment pourrait-on mieux célébrer un moment si important si ce n'est chanter la chanson qui nous a fait découvrir ? » demanda Jeff à la caméra avec un clin d'œil avant que Blaine et Nick ne commencent à jouer.

Eric se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche et s'appuya dessus pour un meilleur angle pour la vidéo, Tony à l'arrière plan surveillait alors que Charlie était contre le bus et regardait les garçons chanter.

_Blaine :_

_Chéri libères-moi de cette misère_

_Je ne peux plus la supporter_

_Depuis que tu es parti rien n'est plus pareil_

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi je vis_

_Me voici si seul_

_Et il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je puisse faire_

_Warblers :_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes bébé_

_Tu me manques, je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes bébé yeah_

_Il y a un sentiment à l'intérieur de moi, je veux que tu le connaisses_

_Tu es le seul et je ne peux pas te laisser partir_

_David :_

_je t'ai dit des mensonges, je t'ai même fait pleurer_

_bébé j'avais si tort_

_Chérie je te promets maintenant mon amour est vrai_

_C'est à toi que mon cœur appartient_

_car me voici si seul_

_Et il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je puisse faire_

_Warblers : _

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes bébé_

_Tu me manques, je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes bébé yeah_

_Il y a un sentiment à l'intérieur de moi, je veux que tu le connaisses_

_Tu es le seul et je ne peux pas te laisser partir_

_Wes et David : _

_Et je me demande _

_Jeff : _

_Penses-tu à moi car moi je pense à toi_

_Wes et David :_

_Et je me demande_

_Nick :_

_Reviendras-tu dans ma vie ?_

_Warblers : _

_car me voici si seul_

_Et il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je puisse faire_

Eric se décolla du banc et s'approcha des Warblers pour la fin de la chanson. La première fois qu'il les avait vu chanter, ils n'étaient que des jeunes hommes, tout juste diplômés du lycée. Maintenant c'étaient des hommes avec une tournée où il ne restait plus de billets à vendre et trois albums qui ont été des plus vendus. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fier.

« C'était génial les gars, » commenta Eric en éteignant la caméra. « Ce vlog ira pour sur le dvd. Les fans vont adorer. »

« Mec, d'ici la fin on aura des milliers de vidéos , » rit David en prenant une selfie avec Wes.

« On devrait peut-être les monter bientôt pour les garder dans l'ordre, » suggéra Wes.

David acquiesça. « Tu as raison. »

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » cria Charles près du bus. « Je veux aller dormir ! »

Les garçons rirent et se dirigèrent vers le bus, sauf Blaine qui continuait de marcher sur le chemin, s'arrêtant sous un arbre alors que les souvenirs revenaient.

_(Comme un homme)_

_Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent_

_(Comme un homme)_

_Soit plus puissant que les ouragans_

_(Comme un homme)_

_Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans_

_Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient_

_Blaine s'inclina, les yeux du petit garçon étaient plus brillants que les étoiles alors qu'il l'applaudissait, un petit sourire au lèvres. Son enthousiasme était contagieux._

_« C'était génial, » s'extasia le petit garçon. « Quand tu seras une super star, je serais ton plus grand fan. Je te le promets ! »_

_Blaine sourit avec adoration au petit garçon pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait vraiment heureux._

« Blaine, on y va ! » cria Eric. Blaine prit une photo rapide de l'endroit et courut vers le bus, un nouveau sentiment de bien être en lui.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla tôt samedi matin, ouvrant doucement ses yeux mais il ne bougea pas. Il pouvait sentir les démangeaisons sur son poignet, le signe indicateur que le nom de son âme sœur était inscrit pour toujours sur sa peau, mais il ne bougea pas. Il essayait de se concentrer plutôt sur sa rencontre avec les Warblers dans quelques heures. Ces garçons, qui lui avaient tant appris sur lui-même, qui l'avaient aidé à rester fort et avoir plus confiance en lui, allaient être tout près de lui, mais à ce moment là il n'en avait que faire.

Il essayait de penser à cela, de se concentrer sur cette soirée spéciale. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le fait que David allait probablement faire des blagues déplacées quand ils se rencontreraient et Wes allait probablement le réprimander. Ou sur Santana qui allait probablement défaillir quand elle verra Jeff et Nick. Ou sur Blaine qui d'un simple merveilleux regard allait le faire fondre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce quoi il pensait c'était les démangeaisons sur son poignet, le nom de son âme sœur le narguait. Après avoir essayer l'ignorance, Kurt se décida à regarder. Au moins de cette façon il pourrait passer à autre chose et commencer à s'exciter pour le plus grand concert de sa vie.

Kurt ferma les yeux et pria à peu importe avait la magie des âmes sœurs, le supplia que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un qu'il détestait, et porta son poignet devant son visage. Il respira profondément, ouvrant doucement ses yeux, juste pour mieux les refermer très vite. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Il essaya de rester calme, inspirant et expirant doucement pour calmer son cœur de battre si fort. Il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, suppliant son cerveau fatigué et apparemment surmené d'arrêter de lui jouer des tours parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen du tout que le nom indiqué sur son poignet soit réel. Mais il était là, écrit avec des lettres parfaitement identiques à sa signature :

**Blaine D. Anderson**

Kurt sauta sur son lit, se laissant envahir par la panique et cria. « PAPA ! » il cria, son regard passant de son poignet au poster qu'il avait sur le mur. « PAPA ! » Burt arriva en courant, voyant son fils en panique secouer la tête. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas réel ! Dis-moi que c'est mon imagination ! » il supplia, les yeux fermés, les bras tendus vers son père.

Burt prit la main de Kurt et se figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. « Euh... »

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux soudain. « Comment ça Euh ? » demanda-t-il en récupérant son bras. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! » Kurt sauta du lit et courut vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau, prit plein de savon et commença à frotter fort son poignet. « Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas réel, » grommela-t-il, respirant péniblement.

Burt s'avança vers lui, il avait le vertige à tout ce que cela impliquait. « Fils tu dois te calmer, » dit-il aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait.

« Je me calmerais quand ça sera effacé, » murmura Kurt, frottant avec désespoir le nom de Blaine qui refusait de quitter sa peau. En fait, plus il frottait plus le nom se voyait.

Burt attrapa les mains de Kurt, le forçant à arrêter de frotter. Il laissa l'eau couler sur les bras de Kurt pour que le savon disparaisse et se saisit d'une serviette. Il tourna Kurt pour qu'ils soient face à face et sécha ses mains tremblantes.

« Ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel, » murmura Kurt, sa voix tremblante.

« Kurt- »

« Non, » interrompit Kurt, décidant de ne plus regarder son poignet mais de regarder son père. « Ça ne peut pas être réel. C'est une erreur. C'est ma faute et j'ai tout gâché ! »

« Comment ça de ta faute ? » demanda Burt sérieusement.

Kurt déglutit. « Parce qu'hier soir, avant que je m'endormes, j'ai souhaité que Blaine soit mon âme sœur et maintenant... » dit-il d'une voix traînante, incapable de dire les mots. Incapable d'y croire.

Burt secoua la tête. « Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça mon fils, » dit-il gentiment.

« Comment tu le sais ? » cria Kurt, tout son corps tremblait. « Les premières âmes sœurs sont arrivées parce qu'elles l'avaient souhaité. Comment tu sais que ça ne s'est pas réalisé parce que je l'ai désiré trop fort ?! »

« Parce que ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela Kurt, » répéta Burt fermement, regardant directement Kurt dans les yeux. « Il faut que tu m'écoutes mon fils. Si le fait que tu l'ai trop désiré fait que Blaine soit ton âme sœur, ça voudrait dire que Blaine verrait alors le nom de son âme sœur changer et c'est impossible. En plus, si ça fonctionnait de cette façon alors mon âme sœur aurait été Valerie Bertinelli et pas ta mère. »

« Mais...tout ceci est une erreur, hein ? » demanda Kurt son cœur battant à 1000km/h. « Ou alors c'est un autre Blaine Anderson, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas CE Blaine, ça ne peut pas. »

Burt haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser. « Eh bien je suppose que ça pourrait être un autre Blaine, mais j'en doute fort Kurt. »

Kurt posa une main sur son torse, l'autre agrippée à son père comme pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Que vais-je faire ? » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Tu vas lui dire, » dit Burt avec autorité pour montrer à Kurt qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Tu vas te présenter à lui et te comporter avec classe et dignité. Ne crie pas et n'agit pas comme un de ces fans fous furieux. »

Kurt commença à hocher la tête puis en fait la secoua frénétiquement. « Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, » dit-il dans un petit cri. « Je-je ne sais pas si-si je peux... » Kurt ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

« Si tu le peux, » le rassura Burt. « Tu es un Hummel, et les hommes Hummel nous pouvons faire tout ce qu'on se met en tête de faire. Vas-y confiant et tout ira bien. D'accord ? » Kurt hocha doucement la tête, même si la confiance était la dernière chose qu'il avait à ce moment là. « Ok alors, je vais parler à Carole et on va commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner de ton anniversaire. Ça va aller ? » une fois encore Kurt hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Burt le serra fort dans ses bras. « Je t'aime fils. Joyeux Anniversaire. »

« Merci, » murmura Kurt tremblant, tout en s'écartant de son père. Burt lui sourit pour l'encourager et sortit de la chambre.

Burt entendit un cri peu après qu'il aie fermé la porte. Il se gratta la tête, sa propre panique grandissant. L'âme sœur de son fils était une rock star ! Et pas n'importe quelle rock star mais l'une des plus grandes du moment. Il n'y a pas moyen que les médias ne soient pas au courant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

« Burt ? » la voix de Carole attira son attention. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Burt déglutit. « Blaine Anderson, » murmura-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Son âme sœur, Carole. _Blaine D. Anderson_, » dit Burt avec de grands yeux.

Carole eut le souffle coupé, sa main se posant sur sa bouche. « Oh Mon Dieu. »

Finn regardait de sa porte Burt et sa mère parler en murmures. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière, trop inquiet par ce qui allait arriver à Kurt. Et regarder ses parents avoir une crise de panique le rendait encore plus inquiet. _Mec, j'espère que ce n'est pas Karovsky_. Finn attendit que Burt et sa mère descendent pour courir jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit doucement pour voir Kurt faire les cent pas.

« Mec, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en entrant. Kurt le regarda avec des yeux paniqués avant de crier de nouveau. Finn tressaillit. « C'est si mauvais ? »

Kurt marcha vers Finn, lui donnant des coups de sa main droite, la main gauche cachée derrière son dos. « Le code des frères, Finn. Répète le code des frères, » ordonna-t-il.

Finn déglutit nerveusement. « Je, Finn Hudson, frère de Kurt Hummel, promets de ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'on va me dire maintenant ou je souffrirais le courroux de Santana Lopez, » récita-t-il, redoutant déjà ce que la fougueuse latino lui ferait s'il crachait le nom de l'âme sœur de Kurt. Kurt respira tremblant et révéla son poignet. Finn le fixa un moment, ses yeux glissant jusqu'au poster avant de revenir à Kurt. « C'est quoi le deuxième prénom de Blaine ? »

« Devon » répondit Kurt avant de crier de nouveau sauf que cette fois ci Finn cria avec lui.

« Mec ! C'est trop cool ! Mon futur beau frère est une rock star ! » Finn cria excité. Kurt secoua la tête, se marmonnant que ce n'était pas réel. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux ? C'est genre la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivée ! » Kurt ne pouvait que lancer à Finn un regard furieux. « oh attends, tu es probablement encore sous le choc, » comprit-il. « Ok, je vais te laisser seul, pour gérer tout ça et moi je vais faire des recherches sur Blaine. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur lui ! »

Finn sortit de la chambre en courant et tout ce que Kurt ne pouvait faire c'était crier. Tout ceci n'était pas en train de se passer.

Burt et Carole se regardèrent quand ils entendirent d'en bas les cris de Kurt. Ils avaient le sentiment qu'ils allaient devoir s'habituer à ces cris pendant un moment.

* * *

Kurt mangea son traditionnel petit déjeuner d'anniversaire en silence, sa famille l'observa avec attention comme s'il allait éclater n'importe quand. Dès qu'il finit, il se hâta vers sa chambre et prit son ordinateur. Il ne vérifia même pas son téléphone ou son compte twitter et alla directement sur Google pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Après une heure de lecture et relecture, Kurt appris que son père avait raison. Les probabilités pour que ce soit un autre Blaine D. Anderson étaient peu probables. Les hôpitaux avaient un système complexe quant aux noms des enfants pour que les erreurs avec les âmes sœurs soient impossibles. Et peut importe combien il l'avait souhaité, ça ne change pas le destin. Blaine Anderson est son âme sœur, qu'il veuille le croire ou non.

Il prit finalement son téléphone, ignorant les notifications twitter et les messages et chercha directement le nom de Santana.

« Yo Hummel. Je viens juste de- »

« Ramène tes fesses ici maintenant ! » Kurt cria paniqué.

« Putain, ne me crie pas dessus, » râla Santana. « Je viens juste de me réveiller. Ne me stresse pas, » rétorqua-t-elle même si elle était hors du lit.

« Santana, j'avais besoin de toi depuis genre une heure déjà, » dit Kurt, sa voix pleine de panique. « J'ai besoin de toi, _maintenant_ ! »

Santana resta silencieuse un instant, ressentant l'urgence de Kurt. « J'arrive. Je serais là dans quinze minutes. »

Kurt raccrocha et alla poser son téléphone mais s'arrêta. Ses lèvres tremblèrent quand il cliqua sur son appli twitter. Il avait quelques notifications de personnes lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire mais tout ce à quoi il pensait était le tweet de Blaine. Il ne l'avait pas encore lu mais il savait qu'il datait de cette nuit. Avec des mains tremblants, Kurt alla sur le profil de Blaine, ses yeux au bords des larmes quand il vit le tweet.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson : Au petit garçon qui m'a aidé à cet endroit même il y a des années, merci d'avoir été mon porte bonheur.**_

Le tweet avait une pièce jointe, une photo du parc Goodale, l'endroit même où lui et Blaine s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Kurt commença à pleurer. Non seulement Blaine se souvenait de lui, il avait pensé à lui la nuit dernière alors que son nom apparaissait sur sa peau, mais en plus il l'avait appeler son porte bonheur. Il n'avait été le porte bonheur de personne depuis neuf ans maintenant. Est-ce vraiment réel ? Blaine Anderson était-il vraiment son âme sœur ? Kurt n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête que putain de Blaine Anderson, l'homme le plus beau, le plus attentionné du monde était destiné à être sien. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son propre nom sur la peau de Blaine, il ne le croira pas.

* * *

Santana arriva chez les Hummel en un temps record, éteignant à peine le contact de sa voiture avant d'en sortir. Elle toqua comme une furie à la porte. L'appel de Kurt l'avait laissée en panique et elle était terrifiée pour son meilleur ami.

Burt ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Santana, un sourire méfiant aux lèvres. « Bonjour Tana » l'accueillit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bonjour Papa H., » répondit Santana, ses yeux frénétiques cherchant Kurt.

« Il est dans sa chambre. Il y est resté toute la matinée, » l'informa Burt.

« C'est si mauvais? » demanda-t-elle en panique.

Burt soupira. « Va voir par toi-même. »

Santana se dépêcha, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper à la porte de Kurt avant d'y entrer. Kurt leva les yeux de son pc, le posant directement sur le côté, sautant hors de son lit et courant se nicher dans les bras de Santana.

« Chh, ça va aller, » dit-elle doucement alors qu'il paniquait dans ses bras. « Ça va aller bébé. Tout ira bien. »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Rien de tout ça n'est en train de se passer. Ce n'est pas possible. »

Santana se recula, prit son visage entre ses mains. « Respire, Kurt. Tu dois respirer, » Kurt prit de profondes inspirations, en essayant désespérément de se calmer. « Tu veux me dire qui est-ce? »

Kurt secoua sa tête encore, en donnant son poignet à Santana. « Je – je ne peux pas. »

Santana regarda apeurée le bracelet, attrapant Kurt par les bras et le traînant jusqu'au lit. « A quel point je vais être choquée là ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant sa main avec précaution. Kurt s'étouffa dans un rire, ses yeux glissant sur le poster derrière Santana puis de nouveau sur elle. Santana regarda derrière elle et rapidement se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts. « Kurt? » mais il ne dit rien, ses yeux lui suppliant de retirer le bracelet. Santana le détacha et le lui retira, respirant brusquement quand elle vit le nom de Blaine. « Putain. Pas. Moyen. »

« Il a tweeté hier soir, quand ils sont arrivés à Columbus, » dit Kurt tout tremblant. « Il était dans le parc, où on s'est rencontrés. Il m'a remercié, il m'a appelé son porte bonheur, » dit-il attrapant son téléphone pour montrer le tweet à Santana. « Que suis-je supposé faire ? Je suis foutu ! »

« Attends, wow, » Santana leva sa main en essayant de calmer le battement rapide de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas paniquer maintenant. Kurt avait besoin d'elle calme. « Comment ça t'es foutu ? »

« Parce que c'est Blaine putain Anderson ! » hurla Kurt. « Je suis juste Kurt, je suis personne. Un adolescent vierge ! Qu'est ce que Blaine-monsieur-j'ai-du-me-taper-des-mecs-sexys-et-j'ai-plein-d'expérience voudrait de moi ? C'est un adulte, Tana ! Je ne suis qu'un gosse ! Que va-t-il dire quand il découvrira la vérité ? Il s'attend à un beau gosse et au lieu de cela il m'a moi ! Il va être si déçu ! »

« Est-ce que tu es dingue ? » lui demanda Santana incrédule. « Blaine va t'adorer, » Kurt ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais Santana le coupa franchement. « Premièrement, tu es son âme sœur Kurt. L'amour de sa vie. Il a été sans toi tant d'années. Il va être extatique quand il te verra ! Et deuxièmement, n'importe quel mec serait chanceux de t'avoir. Tu es si incroyable putain ! »

« Non, Tana- »

« Si Kurt, » l'interrompit Santana. « Écoute ce que je te dis. Il ne va pas s'intéresser à ton jeune âge ou à ton manque d'expérience. Tout ce qui va l'intéresser c'est de savoir que tu es à lui. Tu connais Blaine. Tu le traques sur le net depuis des années et tu sais que c'est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles. Il ne va pas t'envoyer balader. Je l'imagine se mettre à tes pieds et te traiter comme un putain de prince. Enfin, Kurt, merde ! Tu vis un conte de fées ! »

Kurt secoua la tête avec ferveur, ses yeux fermés. « ce n'est pas possible. Tout ça n'est pas réel. »

« Oh que si ça se passe, » dit Santana en se levant. « Tu as plutôt intérêt à te le fourrer dans ta jolie tête, tout est réel, et nous avons exactement deux heures pour nous préparer à y aller. »

Kurt se couvrit le visage de ses mains. « Oh mon Dieu, » grogna-t-il.

« Allez, on y va, » Santana l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se lever. « Va te doucher. Prends une douche chaude. Ou une douche froide. Ou putain, branle toi un coup. Fais ce que tu veux pour te calmer merde ! parce qu'il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. »

Santana accompagna Kurt à la porte de la salle de bain, le jetant pratiquement à travers la porte. « Tana, » dit-il d'une voix brisée.

« Tout ira bien, » le rassura-t-elle. « Maintenant vas-y ». Kurt lui donna un sourire léger mais reconnaissant avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Quand elle entendit le jet d'eau, elle sortit en courant de sa chambre pour aller dans la chambre de Finn. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, ignorant le regard confus de Finn et cria.

« Je suppose que tu sais, hein ? » demanda Finn un sourire en coin.

Santana sauta sur son lit, s'agenouillant au bout du lit. « Finn, Blaine Anderson. Son âme sœur c'est Blaine Anderson ! » dit-elle en piaillant.

« Je sais ! » dit Finn tout excité. « J'étais en train de faire des recherches sur lui et il a l'air d'être un mec sympa. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai eu si peur ce matin et maintenant...merde ! Je ne sais même plus ! » rit Santana.

« Mec, pas vrai ! » Finn rit avec elle. « Mec, juste attends que tout le monde le sache. »

Le comportement de Santana changea du tout au tout instantanément. Elle se leva et se dressa sur Finn, le pointant tout juste sur son visage. « Finn Hudson, je te jure que si tu penses pouvoir le raconter à quelqu'un, je t'attrape par les couilles- »

Finn leva ses mains en l'air comme pour se rendre. « Wow, ok. Calme toi. J'ai déjà juré sur le code des frères. Je ne dirais rien à personne, » il la rassura. « Mais les gens vont le savoir, Santana. C'est Blaine Anderson. Un jour ou l'autre le secret sera exposé. »

Santana plissa les yeux et jura, s'éloignant de Finn. « J'avais oublié ça. Mais peu importe, c'est cool. Tout ira bien. »

« T'essaies de me convaincre moi ou toi ? » demanda Finn en levant ses sourcils.

Santana lui jeta son regard noir bien à elle. « Tais toi lapin crétin, » lança-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Merci d'être passée, » grommela Finn avant de retourner à son pc pour continuer à regarder des vidéos Warblers.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Kurt se tenait devant sa psyché dans la tenue qu'il avait acheté la veille. « Je prends la veste en cuir ou la militaire ? »

« Sans aucun doute la veste en cuir, » dit Santana en allant chercher la veste pour la passer à Kurt. Elle portait une robe courte noire sans manche, sa veste en cuir et des bottes montantes. Elle voulait que Kurt se sente si confiant et sexy qu'elle.

Kurt prit la veste et la mit, se regardant une dernière fois avant d'aller vers son lit et de s'y asseoir, ses bras passés autour de son estomac. « Je crois que je vais être malade. »

« Non, non, non, » Santana s'agenouilla devant lui, ses mains sur ses genoux. « Tout ira bien, Kurt. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas voir. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » Kurt secoua la tête, sa respiration saccadée, il commençait de nouveau à paniquer.

« Si, tu peux le faire et tu vas le faire, » dit Santana fermement. « Maintenant on y va. Nous ne voulons pas être en retard. »

Kurt déglutit et acquiesça. « Ok, on y va. »


	5. Chapter 5 : Living the Teenage Dream

_Chapitre 5: Vivre le rêve de jeunesse_

_Merci pour les reviews et bienvenue aux ptits nouveaux._

_*Nanoo-Chan : Voici la suite! En espérant que ça plaise ;)_

_* Oiselu : oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu :p j'aime ton enthousiasme ahah !_

_*unpassant : Wow que de compliments! Merci! Merci d'aimer ma trad...je suis contente que ta curiosité aie surpassé ta "flemmardise" (tes mots pas les miens) pour découvrir cette jolie histoire! Et ce n'est que le début! Pour ce qui est des reviews, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis super heureuse d'en avoir mais je comprends parfaitement que les personnes ne veuillent/puissent pas en écrire à tous les chapitres. Et finalement pour ce qui est de notre lettre de Poudlard...n'oublies pas ce que Queen Rowling a dit : que tu aies reçu ou non ta lettre importe peu, nous avons Tous été à Poudlard c'est cela qui est vrai (Longue vie à la Reine)._

_Et encore merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Klaine-Forever21Eternity._

* * *

_**Il n'est même pas 6 heures du matin et regarde moi cette queue ! Putain encore heureux que je suis venue tôt ! [photo]**_

_OH MON DIEU TU ES AU CONCERT DES WARBLERS ! T'AS TROP DE LA CHANCE !_

_Sérieusement il y a déjà autant de monde ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Le concert ne commence pas avant 19h30 ! Il faut que j'aille dire à mon père de se dépêcher !_

_**OH MON DIEU ! LEUR BUS ! IL EST LA ! Aiulgsikahfilrwghksab [photo]**_

_AAAAHHH ! JE SUIS SI EXCITEE POUR TOI ! Et si jalouse je te déteste !_

_**NIFF ! C'EST NIFF ! Et ils se tiennent la main ! JE MEURS ! [photo]**_

_ASWGQELAGRLQEH OH PUTAIN DE DIEU !_

_Saute-moi de tous les côtés ! PUTAIN ILS SONT TROP SEXYS !_

_OTP !_

* * *

Le chemin de Lima à Columbus fut plutôt silencieux, à l'exception d'un commentaire ici et là et le son des Warblers à la radio. Santana savait que Kurt avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Blaine était son âme sœur donc elle le laissait avec ses pensées, en espérant qu'il accepte la situation. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que Blaine lui était destiné, et plus il devenait fou. En se rapprochant de Columbus, la panique ne faisait qu'augmenter.

« Tu sais, avec toute cette excitation ce matin, je n'ai même pas eu l'opportunité de te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire, » dit Santana nonchalamment tout en continuant sur l'autoroute, elle savait qu'il fallait le distraire, un sourire diabolique en coin.

Kurt leva son sourcil, regardant à l'arrière pour y voir un paquet bleu. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je devrais avoir peur ? »

Santana feignit être choquée, en posant la main sur son cœur. « Pourquoi devrais-tu avoir peur ? » demanda-t-elle bien trop innocente. Kurt plissa les yeux mais Santana garda son sourire intact. « Allez, ouvre-le. Ça te fera oublier qu'on arrive à destination dans à peu près quinze minutes, » dit-elle chantonnant.

Kurt soupira bruyamment, se pencha vers l'arrière et attrapa le cadeau. Il n'essaya même pas de deviner ce qu'elle lui avait acheté et commença de suite à défaire le papier. La première chose qu'il sortit était une petite boîte à bijoux noire, ses yeux s'adoucirent quand il vit la broche bébé pingouin.

« Tana, c'est magnifique, » il sourit en caressant l'objet. Santana sourit fièrement, jetant un coup d'œil au paquet alors que Kurt en sortait le cadeau suivant, une grosse boîte carrée. « Pourquoi est-ce si lourd ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement. Santana haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la boîte doucement, s'étranglant en découvrant son contenu. « SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ, COMMENT OSES-TU ?! » hurla-t-il. A l'intérieur, il y avait une grosse boîte de préservatifs, 3 flacons de différents lubrifiants, un fouet et une paire de menottes.

Santana rit, aimant voir son ami rouge comme une tomate. « Quoi ? Tu as 18 ans Kurt. J'ai pensé que c'était la bonne occasion pour te présenter le côté sexuel de la vie. En plus, tu as un joli cul à réclamer. Maintenant tu as ce qu'il faut. »

Kurt secoua la tête, incapable de ne pas rire, il posa la boîte. « Pas moyen, Satan. Absolument pas ! »

« Ne sois pas si prude, » Santana leva les yeux au ciel. « Il y a encore une boîte regarde. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » grommela Kurt. « J'ai trop peur de regarder. »

« C'est la meilleure, » chanta Santana.

Kurt grogna, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement en sortant la boîte rectangulaire. « Tana, » gémit-il.

« Ouvre-la, » dit-elle en riant. Kurt releva doucement le couvercle mais avant même qu'il ne regarde à l'intérieur, Santana pris la boîte et la tourna à l'envers pour que tout son contenu tombe sur Kurt. Kurt cria, un cri aigu nerveux mélangé à un rire. « Ça s'appelle le Ass Berry Raspberry. C'est pour les débutants donc c'est parfait pour toi. C'est waterproof aussi. »

« Oh mon Dieu » marmonna Kurt tout en gloussant, dans sa main un gode rose design framboise, qu'il se dépêcha de remettre dans la boîte. « Et si mon père tombe sur ça ? Ou Finn ?! »

Santana riait aux éclats. « Oh seigneur, si Finn trouve ça ...oh mon Dieu ! Et si il essaie de le manger ?! »

« NON ! » cria Kurt, se couvrant les oreilles. « Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Kurt passa les minutes suivantes à essayer d'ignorer Santana qui imaginait tous les scénarios possibles sur Finn qui tombe sur le gode, éclatant de rire comme une folle au fur et à mesure que les scénarios empiraient. Il la supplia d'arrêter, en la tenant sur place pendant ses fous rires. Santana ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle prit la sortie pour Columbus, pensant davantage au concert. Kurt, lui, passa du rire à la panique de nouveau. Pour essayer de penser à autre chose autant qu'il le pouvait, il aborda un sujet qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques semaines.

« Au fait, que se passe-t-il avec toi et Quinn ? » demanda-t-il, l'estomac noué approchant le stade.

Santana releva ses sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? » le questionna-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Je veux dire que vous deux vous êtes tout le temps collées l'une à l'autre dernièrement, » commenta Kurt, un sourcil relevé.

« Ouais...et ? » poussa Santana, elle voulait savoir où il voulait en venir au juste.

« Et je veux m'assurer que tu n'es pas en train de transférer tes sentiments pour Brittany sur Quinn, » rétorqua Kurt, le stade devant ses yeux.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » demanda Santana incrédule. « C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendue. Quinn est hétéro. »

Kurt pouffa, tordant ses mains nerveusement. « Toi et moi on sait très bien que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. »

Santana leva ses yeux au ciel, entrant dans l'arène du stade. « Ça s'est passé une seule fois et on était tous saouls. Elle était un peu curieuse quand Brittany et moi on commençait à passer du bon temps ensemble, et alors ? Ça ne signifie rien. »

Kurt releva ses sourcils, absolument pas convaincu. « Ouais, ok. »

Santana choisit de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à comment elle et Quinn s'étaient rapprocher dernièrement. Ou au fait qu'elle avait rêvé d'elle toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Au lieu de cela, elle se concentra sur la masse de gens rassemblés déjà autour du stade. « Putain ça en fait du monde. »

Kurt déglutit et acquiesça, ses yeux rivés sur le bâtiment où les Warblers étaient déjà. Santana stationna la voiture mais aucun des deux ne bougea. « Oh mon Dieu, » marmonna Kurt, respirant difficilement. « Je crois que je vais vomir. » Kurt s'attendait à ce que Santana le menace ou l'envoie balader ou le traite de mauviette. Alors quand elle ne dit rien, il se tourna vers elle, le regard rivé sur le stade. « Tana ? »

« Ils sont à l'intérieur, » susurra-t-elle étrangement. « Niff...ils sont là...maintenant..probablement enlacés ou en train de s'embrasser ou...oh mon dieu... »

« Tana, » répéta Kurt en prenant sa main. Santana n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Elle avait passé des années à construire sa carapace de dure. Mais quand il s'agissait des Warblers, surtout Nick et Jeff, même elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en mode fangirl.

Santana secoua sa tête frénétiquement. « Je ne peux pas...oh mon dieu...non, non, non, non. »

« Wow il faut que tu te calmes, » dit Kurt en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour la forcer à le regarder. « Tu m'as promis que tu allais gérer la situation. Tu m'as juré que tu serais présente pour m'empêcher de devenir fou et je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi si tu ne te calmes pas putain ! » cria-t-il.

« Les Warblers, ils sont là Kurt...il est là, » dit Santana les yeux grands ouverts. « Putain de Blaine Anderson, ton âme sœur, est là et il t'attend ! »

Kurt prit quelques inspirations avant que les deux se mettent à crier de tous leurs poumons. « Ok, très bien. On va...on va juste se calmer. On doit se relaxer, » il retira ses mains du visage de Santana, tous deux les yeux fermés inspirant profondément. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix était sur une octave au dessus.

Santana acquiesça, même si en réalité son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. « Oui, très bien, et toi ? »

Kurt gloussa anxieux et secoua sa tête. « Non, pas du tout. Mais il faut qu'on y aille...alors merde. Allons-y... allons-y avant que je tombe dans les pommes. »

Santana déglutit, son regard retournant sur le stade. « Ok. On y va. »

* * *

Blaine était dos à l'arène, aux portes d'entrées, appuyé contre le mur et écoutant ses fans les appeler. Quelque part dehors, au milieu de tous ces gens, son âme sœur l'attendait. Il essayait de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions, mais Blaine était convaincu que son Kurt serait au concert ce soir. Et même s'il était extasié à la pensée de le voir, il était aussi inquiet que la chance de le rencontrer ne vienne et reparte sans qu'il le réalise.

« Blaine, » appela Eric en l'approchant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La rencontre avec les fans va commencer. »

« Il est là, » dit Blaine dans un murmure, Eric l'entendit à peine. « Je peux le sentir. Je sais qu'il est là. Et si je le rate? Et si il passe à côté de moi ou que je le regarde dans les yeux sans comprendre que c'est lui ? »

Eric sourit compréhensif. « Mon offre tient toujours, » dit-il gentiment en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je sais que tu souhaites que ça se passe naturellement mais si tu es si inquiet... »

Blaine n'y pensa qu'un court instant avant de défaire son bracelet et de tendre son poignet à Eric. « Ne me dis pas quand tu le trouves. Fais juste en sorte que je ne le rate pas. »

Eric lut le nom et acquiesça. « Je ferais de mon mieux. Maintenant va finir de te préparer. »

Blaine lui fit un petit sourire mais reconnaissant, remit son bracelet et se dépêcha d'aller en coulisse. Eric attendit que Blaine soit hors de sa vue avant de prendre son talkie-walkie pour parler à l'équipe.

J'ai besoin que vous vérifiiez l'identité de tous les garçons de plus de 18 ans. Nous avons besoin de trouver Kurt E. Hummel, » ordonna-t-il.

« Kurt E. Hummel ? » demanda Tony, en charge de vérifier les détenteurs de tickets VIP.

« Oui. »

« Les deux derniers Pass Ultimes viennent d'être vérifiés. C'était l'un des deux, » répondit Tony à la radio.

Eric sourit de toute ses forces. « Merci, Tony. Je m'en occupe à partir de là. »

* * *

Kurt et Santana furent amenés dans une salle d'attente avec huit autres fans. C'était une grande pièce avec quelques canapés et une table avec des boissons et à manger. Ils se tenaient debout, à l'opposé de la pièce alors que les autres étaient près de la porte, impatients de parler aux Warblers. Santana avait les yeux rivés sur la porte alors que Kurt n'arrêtait pas de trifouiller son bracelet, essayant de son mieux de ne pas avoir une crise de panique. La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde se tut quand Eric entra.

« Bonjour tout le monde, merci d'être là aujourd'hui » dit-il en souriant, ses yeux scannaient la salle jusqu'à tomber sur Kurt, le seul garçon de plus de 18 ans dans la pièce. Eric sourit de plus belle. « J'ai besoin de vous dire plusieurs choses avant que les garçons arrivent alors on y va. Vous aurez une heure pour leur parler et prendre des photos. Je vous demande de ne pas les poursuivre, laissez les circuler dans la pièce. Je peux vous assurer que tout le monde aura le temps de leur parler donc ne vous en faîtes pas si vous ne le faîtes pas dans les premiers instants. Après cela, vous serez escortés à vos places d'où vous pourrez assister à la balance du groupe et des musiciens. Ensuite ils iront faire le meet &amp; greet et vous resterez dans le stade. Les portes ouvriront à 18h et le spectacle devrait commencer à 19h30. Il est, » il fit une pause pour regarder sa montre. « 12h, donc on est parti pour une longue journée. Tout le monde va bien ? » Le petit groupe hocha la tête. « Bien. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, » dit-il avec un dernier regard vers Kurt avant de s'en aller.

Kurt se tourna vers Santana, dos à la porte. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver, » murmura-t-il frénétiquement.

« Tu peux le faire et tu vas le faire » murmura durement Santana. « Calme-toi putain. Tu vas y arriver, » Kurt ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Santana sursauta. « Oh mon dieu. »

Kurt se tourna rapidement et vit les Warblers arriver, Jeff et Nick en premier, suivis par David et Wes, et finalement Blaine. Il était bloqué, regardant son bien aimé accueillir les filles qui le bombardaient dès qu'il fut entré, ne se rendant quasiment pas compte de Santana qui serrait son bras si fort. Toute l'anxiété qu'il avait eu jusque là s'envola et il resta en admiration devant Blaine. Il était encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs.

« Il sont tellement beaux merde, » entendit-il Santana murmurer dans son oreille et il savait qu'elle parlait de Nick et Jeff.

« Va leur parler, » lui dit-il à voix basse, ses yeux rivés sur Blaine qui prenait une photo avec une fan.

« Je ne peux pas ! » rétorqua Santana mais Kurt l'entendit à peine.

Il était complètement concentré sur Blaine, marchant doucement vers lui comme si Blaine était un aimant et qu'il n'était qu'une petite pièce de métal. Il regarda Blaine signer quelques autographes et prendre des photos de groupes. Il regarda Blaine sourire tendrement à ce petit garçon, son cœur fondit quand il lui fit un high five qu'il rit à ce que le petit garçon venait de dire. Il remarqua comment Blaine était toujours en retenue même quand il interagissait avec ses fans, un sourire aux lèvres mais toujours réservé. C'était une des choses qu'il préférait chez Blaine. Il était toujours cool et calme dans les interviews mais quand il était sur scène, il était passionné et libre d'esprit.

Blaine s'excusa et se dirigea à la table des snacks, ne remarquant pas comment Eric discrètement poussait l'attention des fans ailleurs alors que Kurt s'en rapprochait. Blaine était face à la table, dos aux fans, essayant de garder son calme. Il devait se mettre en tête qu'il rencontrerait son bien-aimé quand le moment sera le bon. Il ne devait pas en faire une obsession. Il devait se concentrer sur les fans et le spectacle.

« Blaine. »

Blaine se retourna à cette voix angélique, le souffle coupé devant la beauté de ce jeune homme debout face à lui, instantanément captivé par ces yeux bleus envoûtants célestes. « Salut, » dit-il avec un sourire de rêve. « Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré ? Tu me dis quelque chose. »

Kurt hocha doucement la tête, se léchant les lèvres avant de parler doucement. « il y a six ans, tu jouais de la musique dans le parc Goodale, et mon père et moi nous t'avons vu. Je euh j'étais le petit garçon qui t'a donné 50 dollars, » Blaine en laissa tomber sa mâchoire, ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Kurt, pas très subtilement. « Tu m'as demandé quel était mon Disney préféré et je t'ai répondu- »

« Mulan, » coupa Blaine avec un grand sourire. « Je t'ai chanté 'I'll make a man out of you'. Je m'en souviens » Kurt sourit doucement, étourdi. « C'est incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es ici. Tu as bien grandi ça c'est sûr. La vache, t'es même plus grand que moi maintenant, » dit-il en gloussant. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il, tendant sa main vers Kurt.

Kurt lui prit la main pour la serrer doucement. « Kurt E. Hummel. »

Blaine eut le souffle coupé, les yeux grands ouverts. « Quoi ? » dit-il dans un soupir.

Kurt déglutit, se rapprochant de Blaine, les mains fermement attachées. « Mon nom est Kurt E. Hummel, » dit-il en murmurant, d'une voix faible.

Blaine étrangla un rire, ses yeux sombres. « Je ne le crois pas...Je ...viens. »

Blaine tira Kurt par la main et ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Kurt pensa avoir entendu Santana pousser un cri de joie mais il n'en était pas sûr. Blaine les tira à travers plusieurs pièces en coulisse, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards étranges qu'ils recevaient de l'équipe. Kurt était trop choqué pour demander où ils allaient. Une partie de lui était persuadée d'être en plein rêve. Blaine arriva au vestiaire des Warblers, entra vite et ferma la porte derrière lui, ne lâchant la main de Kurt qu'à ce moment là.

Ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre quelques instants, récupérant leur souffle. Blaine laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de Kurt, remplaçant l'image du petit garçon dans sa tête par ce magnifique jeune homme devant lui. Etait-il possible que le petit garçon auquel il avait fait une promesse était aussi son âme sœur ? Etait-il vrai que le superbe jeune homme qui le regardait les yeux apeurés était vraiment sien ? Il souffrait de voir la peur et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Kurt, comme s'il s'attendait à être rejeté. Finalement Blaine se rapprocha, il prit doucement la main gauche de Kurt, incapable de supporter le doute plus longtemps.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. Kurt déglutit et hocha la tête, donnant la permission à Blaine de défaire son bracelet. Blaine rit de façon quasi hystérique lorsqu'il vit son nom sur le poignet de Kurt, défaisant son propre bracelet et les plaçant tous les deux sur la table.

Kurt eut le souffle coupé de voir son nom, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « C'est vraiment toi, » dit-il dans un murmure choqué, les larmes aux yeux.

Blaine rit, prenant Kurt dans ses bras. Kurt ne pouvait que fondre dans ce câlin. « Tout ce temps, c'était toi, » susurra Blaine, sur un ton presque douloureux. Il serra Kurt très fort, respirant son parfum, se laissant s'y perdre. C'était chez lui. « Je te cherche depuis toujours. »

Blaine s'écarta doucement, posant sa main gauche sur le visage de Kurt, pour lui donner un profond baiser. Kurt gémit surpris, ses bras entourant le coup de Blaine instinctivement. Le monde autour d'eux s'arrêta, leurs cœurs battaient sur un même rythme. Leurs âmes dansaient alors qu'elles se connectaient, la langue de Blaine contre celle de Kurt, Kurt haletant à son corps entier possédé par la passion et le plaisir. Il s'écartèrent doucement, Blaine posant son front sur celui de Kurt, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. Kurt se tenait fermement à Blaine, sa tête tournait avec toutes ces émotions passant dans son corps, incapable de contrôler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Blaine inquiet, essayant de se décaler un peu plus mais en vain car Kurt se tenait à lui.

« Rien, » répondit Kurt. « Je suis juste un peu bouleversé. Enfin, je vais me coucher un soir en tant que fan et maintenant...maintenant tu es mon âme sœur, » dit-il émerveillé. « C'est beaucoup d'un coup. »

Blaine sourit avec adoration, son pouce effaçant les larmes. « C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » Kurt hocha la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres. « Eh bien, je te promets de faire de cet anniversaire le meilleur que tu n'aies jamais eu. »

« C'est déjà le cas, » répondit-il, ses yeux brillants de la même façon que lors de leur première rencontre.

Blaine gloussa doucement, et ramena la main de Kurt près de ses lèvres pour embrasser légèrement ses doigts. « Pas encore. Mais ça va le devenir, » lui promit-il. Kurt pencha sa tête, ses joues toutes rouges. Blaine caressa son menton, tombant en amour de ces joues rougissantes. « Tu es si beau. Toutes ces années où je t'ai cherché, je ne t'ai jamais imaginé aussi magnifique. »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « J'ai un traitement de la peau très minutieux, » provoqua-t-il un sourire en coin.

Blaine rit sous cape, sa main se promenant sur le cou de Kurt. « Tu es parfait, » soupira-t-il avant de se pencher à nouveau, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Désolé d'interrompre, » dit Eric un sourire en coin. « Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« Tout va parfaitement bien, » répondit Blaine, ses yeux bloqués sur ceux de Kurt. « Eric, voici Kurt mon âme sœur. Kurt, voici Eric notre agent. »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Kurt, » salua Eric.

« Vous aussi, » répondit Kurt d'une voix haletante, les mots 'âme sœur' résonnant dans sa tête.

Eric se retourna vers Blaine avec un sourire désolé. « Je déteste devoir t'éloigner de lui mais tu as une pièce remplie de fans qui attendent de te rencontrer, Blaine. »

Les épaules de Blaine s'affaissèrent. « Merde, » jura-t-il, il ne voulait pas laisser Kurt mais il avait conscience de sa responsabilité envers ses fans.

« C'est bon, » le rassura vite Kurt. « Ils ont payé beaucoup d'argent pour te voir Blaine. Je ne veux pas les priver de cela. »

Blaine sourit doucement, son pouce caressant le cou de Kurt. « Tu veux y retourner avec moi ou tu préfères m'attendre ici ? »

« Je peux attendre ici, » répondit Kurt timidement. « Mais ma meilleure amie y est. Elle est au courant à propos de nous mais elle ne dira rien, je le promets. Elle est probablement en train de reluquer Jeff et Nick en ce moment même, » dit-il en riant.

« Quel est son nom ? » demanda Blaine, son bras toujours autour de la taille de Kurt.

« Santana Lopez. La latino qui a la même veste que moi, » lui dit-il.

Blaine acquiesça. « Je ferais en sorte qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Je reviens vite. Fais comme chez toi. Évite juste de toucher aux 'jujubes' de Wes, » il plaisantait mais en fait, Wes était vraiment très protecteurs avec ses bonbons.

« Ok » dit Kurt en riant. « Va rencontrer tes fans. Je serais là. »

Blaine déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Kurt, avant de s'éloigner à contre cœur, il prit son bracelet et le remit au poignet et sortit de la pièce. Kurt resta bloqué sur place, attendant quelques minutes pour s'assurer que Blaine et Eric étaient partis, avant de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il ne cria pas mais il dansa en cercle, gloussant tout excité. Blaine était vraiment son âme sœur ! Blaine putain d'Anderson, son idole, son rêve de fanboy, était sien et il était à Blaine. Que se passait-il dans ce monde, parce que sérieusement des choses comme celle-ci n'arrivaient jamais à Kurt Hummel.

Kurt prit son bracelet pour le remettre et retira sa veste pour la déposer sur l'une des chaise. Il se promena dans le vestiaire et prit une bouteille d'eau de la table à manger avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et alla sur twitter. Il scanna sa timeline, cliquant sur une photo que Santana avait posté quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une photo où elle était écrasée entre Nick et Jeff, tous les trois faisant des grimaces très sexuelles, avec comme légende, '_sandwich NiffTana. WANKY.'_

Il rit et sauvegarda la photo avant d'aller sur son profil. Il effaça toute sa description et écrivit une seule ligne, _Vis le Rêve de Jeunesse_. Puis il changea la localisation, au lieu de _Lima OH_ il mit _Le cœur de Blaine_. Il n'était pas le seul fan des Warbler avec cette localisation, mais il était le seul qui était près de la vérité ce qui le rendit tout étourdi. Satisfait de cette nouvelle description et localisation, il sortit de twitter, glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et se rassit sur la chaise, un long soupir sortant de ses lèvres. La vie comme il l'avait connu jusqu'à présent était finie.

* * *

Environ quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Kurt était toujours assis à la même place, le regard lointain alors qu'il rêvassait à toutes les choses que lui et Blaine pouvaient expérimenter ensemble, toutes les aventures qu'ils pourraient vivre. Ce n'était qu'en s'apercevant de la présence de Santana sur ses genoux qu'il revint à la réalité.

« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu ! » cria-t-elle excitée, sautillant sur ses genoux. _Mais comment est-elle arrivée ici ?_

« Je préfère Kurt mais Dieu me va aussi, » rétorqua Kurt, riant quand Santana le frappa.

« Tais-toi, » dit-elle brusquement. « T'as tout raté ! Jeff et moi on a fait une compèt de danse, bien évidemment il a gagné parce qu'on parle de Jeff putain Sterling, mais ils ont enregistré et c'était génial ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse, » soupira-t-elle.

Kurt releva les sourcils, amusé, mit les cheveux de Santana derrière son oreille. « Est-ce le bon moment pour te rappeler que tu es lesbienne ? »

Santana croisa ses jambes, en faisant semblant d'enlever la poussière sur les épaules de sa veste et en balançant ses cheveux. « Complètement hors de propos. »

Kurt pouffa. « Et le fait que Jeff soit gay ? Et l'âme sœur de Nick ? C'est hors de propos aussi ? »

« Putain, Hummel. Pourquoi faut-il que tu détruises ma bulle de bonheur ? » se plaignit Santana. « En plus, je serais totalement d'accord pour me taper les deux. Nick est tout doux et élégant mais je te parie ce que tu veux qu'au lit c'est une bête, » Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire tandis que Santana s'imaginait déjà passant une nuit avec les deux. « Enfin ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Je suppose que ça s'est bien passé vu le regard étourdi que tu avais quand je suis arrivée. »

Kurt rougit sous le regard éclairé de Santana. « C'était génial, Tana. J'ai failli m'évanouir quand j'ai vu mon nom sur son poignet, » Santana cria et sautilla un peu plus. « il m'a embrassé, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Santana hurla. « Oh mon Dieu, c'était comment ?! »

« C'était...je ne sais même pas, » soupira-t-il. « Ma tête tourne encore ! C'était si passionné, comme dans un film romantique ! Et il a dit que j'étais magnifique ! Je jure que je n'étais que de la pâte à modeler dans ses mains, » dit-il.

Santana sourit au pur bonheur qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Kurt. Si quelqu'un méritait le bonheur c'était bien lui. « Et maintenant ?, » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, » Kurt haussa les épaules. « Je suis resté ici tout ce temps là. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Juste que tu allais bien et que je te verrais plus tard, » dit-elle. « Le reste du groupe a été escorté vers leurs places pour assister à la balance et moi on m'a amenée ici. Oh ! Tout le monde a eu ces sacs super cools avec des cadeaux Warblers mais Blaine a prit les nôtres en disant qu'on en aura des spéciaux. »

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, Blaine entrant à la hâte suivi de ses amis. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il provocateur, le sourcil levé à la position de Kurt et Santana.

Santana ricana avec amusement alors que Kurt la poussa, les joues rouges tout embarrassé. « Comme si c'était la pire position dans laquelle on avait été attrapé, » susurra-t-elle.

« Tais-toi Satan, » rétorqua Kurt tout bas, se levant de sa chaise.

Blaine sourit en coin aux deux amis, la curiosité piquée par le commentaire de Santana, il décida qu'il en demanderait plus à Kurt plus tard. Il tendit ses mains vers Kurt, lui faisant signe de venir à lui. Kurt s'approcha, un sourire timide sur son visage, et prit la main de Blaine. Blaine lui embrassa la joue gentiment et se nicha dans son cou. « Salut, » dit-il doucement, ignorant complètement les regards de ses amis.

« Salut, » répondit Kurt aussi doucement, se perdant immédiatement dans les yeux miel de Blaine.

« Est-ce que tu vas nous présenter notre nouveau pote ou vous allez rester là à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux amoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'on vomisse d'autant de mignonnerie, » se moqua David avec bonhomie, Kurt s'esquivant alors que tout le monde rit aux éclats.

« Sérieusement, vous être terriblement adorables et c'est pas rien venant de moi, » dit Jeff en tirant Nick vers lui.

« Putain, vous voulez pas baiser là tout de suite ? » ronronna Santana, ses yeux rivés sur Jeff et Nick.

« Santana ! » la gronda Kurt, avec de grands yeux. « Je suis désolé les gars, elle n'a pas de retenue, » dit-il en lançant son regard _Pétasse t'as intérêt à bien te comporter_ à Santana. Elle haussa les épaules, s'en fichant royalement.

« On sait, » répondirent-ils en même temps et rirent. Kurt grogna. _Dieu sait ce qu'elle a déjà dit sans que je sois là pour la surveiller._

« Enfin bon, » commença Blaine, se retournant finalement vers ses amis. « les gars, voici Kurt, mon âme sœur, » Kurt ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ces mots. « Kurt, voici mes amis, Wes, David, Nick et Jeff. »

« C'est super de faire enfin ta rencontre Kurt, » Wes lui serra la main souriant poliment. « Blaine est un petit chien perdu depuis bien trop longtemps, » se moqua-t-il.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça David, échangeant un fist bump avec Kurt.

« Maintenant Kurt, peut-être que tu peux nous aider là, » commença Jeff, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. « Tu vois, on essaie de convaincre Blaine d'arrêter de se mettre une tonne de gel dans les cheveux depuis le lycée, et il ne nous écoute pas. Tu penses pouvoir résoudre le problème ou... »

Blaine claqua Jeff à l'arrière de sa tête, riant au bruit indéfini qu'il fit. « Tais-toi, Jeffrey. »

« Nicky, il m'a fait mal, » bouda Jeff sur l'épaule de Nick.

« Ça va aller bébé. Je rattraperai ça plus tard, » le rassura Nick avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est chaud, » sourit Santana.

« Alors Kurt, pourquoi tu ne nous parlerais pas un peu de toi ? » demanda Wes, il choisit d'ignorer ses amis ridicules et d'essayer de bien accueillir Kurt pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

« Hum, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, » rit Kurt nerveusement quand toute l'attention était désormais sur lui. « J'ai 18 ans, je suis en terminale à McKinley, et euh, je fais parti des Cheerios. »

Santana pouffa. « Plutôt _le Cheerios_, » coupa-t-elle. « Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je te pousserais du haut de la pyramide ô capitaine mon capitaine. »

Blaine était surpris. « Tu es capitaine des Cheerios ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules même s'il avait un sourire fier. « Oui. Tana et moi on est dans les Cheerios ensemble. »

« C'est vrai. Porcelaine est la garce en chef. On nous appelle _Son Altesse Royale_ et la _Trinité diabolique_. » Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, son regard se baissa. Il n'y avait plus de Trinité diabolique, plus maintenant. Kurt lui sourit tristement et Jeff observait leurs échanges curieusement. « Peu importe, nous sommes champions nationaux, » se vanta-t-elle, en balançant ses cheveux, ignorant la douleur dans son cœur. « On fait partie de la chorale aussi, même si cette merde est vraiment nulle. »

« Hey, ne te fous pas de la gueule des chorales, » dit David faisant semblant d'être offensé. « On vient de là. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Blaine tout fier. « on était géniaux à Dalton. »

« C'était peut être le cas pour vous mais McKinley n'est pas une école privée et dans notre école, la chorale c'est la cité des perdants 101, » railla Santana, recherchant Kurt du regard pour son approbation.

Kurt hocha la tête à contre coeur. « Oui elle dit vrai. »

« Mais alors pourquoi vous y êtes ? » demanda Nick en riant.

« Nous aimons chanter, » dit Kurt dans un soupir. « En plus, même si ça me fait mal de le dire, le glee club est le seul endroit à Mckinley où on se sent à la maison. Même avec notre statut de Cheerios. »

Santana acquiesça. « Hum. »

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux, il se demandait ce que Kurt voulait dire par là et pourquoi il sentait de la souffrance dans le ton de sa voix. Il devrait lui demander plus tard.

Eric frappa à la porte et entra. « Vous êtes prêts pour les balances ? »

« Oui, on est prêt, » répondit Wes en allant vers la porte.

« Santana, tu veux regarder des coulisses ou de ta place ? » demanda Eric.

« Des coulisses, voyons ! » répondit-elle en se levant.

« On va rester ici ensemble un petit peu, ça te va ? » chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt acquiesça, un frisson parcourut son dos alors que le souffle de Blaine s'attardait sur son cou. « Oui, totalement. »

« Essaie de ne pas être trop long Blaine, » dit Eric avant de partir avec les autres, laissant ainsi Kurt et Blaine seuls dans le vestiaire.

Blaine passa devant et s'assit sur le canapé, se tournant vers Kurt. « Alors...que faisais-tu ces 6 dernières années ? » demanda-t-il en riant. « C'est une question stupide désolé. »

« Non, non, c'est bon, » le rassura Kurt. « C'est une question tout à fait légitime. » sourit-il.

Blaine gloussa. « J'apprécie ton humour. Mais en fait, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis qu'on s'est rencontré la première fois, » Kurt hocha la tête, les yeux baissés sur leurs mains liées, le pouce de Blaine le caressait doucement. « Et je veux tout savoir mais puisque notre temps est limité aujourd'hui, commençons avec les choses simples. Où as-tu grandi ? Comment est ta famille ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai grandi à Lima, » commença Kurt, il se sentait plus confortable pour parler à Blaine chaque minute un peu plus. « Malheureusement, j'y suis encore. C'est pas terrible comme ville mais bon. Ma famille est plutôt cool. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais 9 ans et avant que tu dises que tu es désolé, je te rassure je vais bien. Elle me manque mais je vais bien. » il sourit doucement tandis que le pouce de Blaine continuait de lui caresser le dessus de la main. « Mon père est incroyable. On était que tous les deux pendant un moment puis il a rencontré Carole quand j'avais 15 ans et ils se sont mariés peu de temps après avoir commencé à sortir ensemble, donc maintenant c'est nous et Carole et son fils Finn. Il est en terminale comme Tana et moi. »

« Et tu t'entends bien avec lui, » demanda Blaine curieux. « Je sais que les demi frères peuvent mettre un peu de temps à s'habituer les uns aux autres. »

« Ouais, on s'entend super bien, » dit Kurt. « Ou plutôt, maintenant on s'entend bien. Il a eu du mal au début avec le fait que je sois gay mais à part Tana, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Blaine sourit. « Bien. Est-ce qu'ils savent pour moi ? Pour nous ? »

Kurt ricana. « Oh oui ils savent. Après la crise de panique de dingue que j'ai eu ce matin, je suis à peu près sûr que toute la ville est au courant, » plaisanta-t-il.

« A ce point là, hein ? » dit Blaine, un sourire en coin.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Je parle de beaucoup de cris là. Et pas les cris genre _Oh mon Dieu, Blaine Anderson est mon âme sœur c'est la chose la plus cool du monde_, pas ce genre là mais plutôt _Oh non je pète un câble, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai_, plutôt ce genre. Blaine rit à la réaction de Kurt. Il avait presque oublié à quel point les jeunes étaient enthousiastes. « Je suis sérieux ! J'ai même essayé de nettoyer ton nom parce que je ne voulais pas croire que c'était réel ! » Blaine fit la moue et Kurt se dépêcha de faire marche arrière. « Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas de toi ! C'est juste...j'ai été amoureux de toi depuis l'âge de 11 ans, Blaine. Voir ton nom sur mon poignet était hallucinant. Ça l'est encore, » admit-il timidement. « Je radote quand je suis nerveux, je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuses pas, tout va bien. Je te provoquais. Je comprends, » dit Blaine gentiment. « Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qui se passait dans ta tête ce matin. Tu dois savoir que, maintenant que tu as admis que tu étais amoureux de moi depuis 6 ans, » provoqua Blaine avec un clin d'œil, faisant aussitôt rougir Kurt d'un rouge profond, « que j'ai pensé à toi tant de fois depuis cette nuit là. L'argent que tu m'as donné m'a nourri pendant près d'une semaine, puis quand je suis revenu rejouer dans le parc, les garçons sont venus et Eric nous a découvert. Tu as été mon porte bonheur toutes ces années, » dit-il doucement.

Kurt se retint de pleurer, les larmes aux yeux. C'était trop d'un coup. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu des questions à propos de ce jour là, » chuchota-t-il. « Pourquoi tu étais dehors, qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu jouais pour des pourboires. »

Blaine soupira profondément. « C'est plutôt une longue histoire mais hum pour faire court , mes parents, enfin surtout mon père, ne voulait pas accepter que je sois gay ou que je veuilles faire de la musique plutôt que d'aller travailler à la banque comme lui, donc une semaine après la remise des diplômes, il m'a foutu dehors. »

« Oh Blaine, je suis désolé, » dit Kurt tout bas, il regrettait d'avoir ramener ces souvenirs à la surface.

Blaine sourit simplement et secoua la tête. « Ne le sois pas. Grâce à cela je t'ai rencontré et j'ai été découvert. Je n'ai aucun regret, » Kurt lui offrit un léger sourire mais Blaine pouvait deviner qu'il était inquiet d'avoir ramené ce sujet alors il parla d'autre chose. « Tout à l'heure, quand vous parliez des Cheerios, Santana t'a appelé Porcelaine. Je vais peut être vite en besogne mais par hasard ton compte twitter ne serait pas Cheerio_Porcelain ? » demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. « Ouais...c'est absolument ça. »

Blaine rit, comprenant finalement pourquoi il avait été autant intrigué par cet utilisateur. « Tu dois savoir que je t'ai un peu surveillé, j'ai regardé tous tes tweets, » Kurt avait les yeux grands ouverts, sa mâchoire sur le point de tomber. « Quoi ? J'étais curieux et j'ai regardé. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tout devient logique. »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Blaine Anderson twitter m'a traqué. Incroyable. »

Blaine se mit à rire. « Qu'est-ce que ton cœur désire le plus ? » il répéta la question de Kurt, provocateur.

« Trouver la pièce manquante de mon puzzle et réaliser tous ses rêves, » répondit Kurt avec un énorme sourire.

« Voilà ce que j'appelle une réponse, » dit Blaine en mode dramatique, une main sur son cœur. « Épique évanouissement. »

« Tais-toi, » se plaignit Kurt, en repoussant Blaine amusé. « J'étais mortifié après t'avoir tweeté cela ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ce tweet a fait ma nuit, » dit Blaine dans un demi rire, prenant l'autre main de Kurt.

« Parce que je ne t'avais jamais envoyé de tweet, et la seule fois où je le fais, tu réponds et je me tourne en ridicule, » bouda Kurt.

Incapable d'y résister, Blaine se pencha et donna à Kurt un baiser chaste mais tendre, se reculant juste assez pour rester nez à nez. « Tu n'étais pas ridicule. J'ai trouvé ça mignon, » susurra-t-il.

Kur déglutit, son cœur battait la chamade. « Tu es, euh, tu es plutôt affectueux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que ça va poser problème ? » demanda Blaine en se reculant un peu mais toujours dans l'espace personnel de Kurt.

« Non, non, pas du tout, » Kurt secoua vivement la tête. « C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, tu parais si réservé. Je vais m'y habituer. Tu es mon premier petit ami tu sais, » ajouta Kurt embarrassé.

Blaine avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, regardant au plus profond des yeux des Kurt. « Ton premier et dernier, » promit-il , caressant gentiment la joue de Kurt.

Kurt détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir le regard intense de Blaine. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour respirer avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas comme monter sur Blaine et laisser libre cours à tous ses fantasmes. « Tu devrais euh, aller t'occuper des balances et je devrais aller m'assurer que Santana ne fait rien de stupide comme essayer d'agresser Jeff. »

Blaine rit et acquiesça. « Oui je suppose qu'on devrait, » il se recula et soupira. « Allez viens, » il se leva et prit Kurt avec lui. « En parlant de Santana, tu vas devoir me raconter ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'être surpris dans des positions pires que celle-ci'. »

« Oh mon dieu, » grogna Kurt embarrassé. « Vraiment ? » dit-il en boudant.

Blaine rit en ouvrant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Oh que oui. »


	6. Chapter 6 : Pocket Full of Soul

Chapitre 6 : Ces âmes réunies.

Merci pour les reviews et bienvenus aux ptits nouveaux!

Et encore merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Klaine-Forever21Eternity.

Et parce que je vous ai fait attendre plus que d'habitude (dsl la G5 m'a fait perdre notion du temps), je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cheerios_Q : Putain je te déteste trop là. RT « Cheerio_Sandbags : NiffTana sandwich. SEXYY [photo] »

Cheerio_Sandbag : Cheerios_Q tu ne veux même pas savoir à quel point ces mecs sont sexy en vrai de vrai. Enfin MERDE ! J'ai trop de sensations là !

Cheerios_Q : Cheerio_Sandbag Ouais je te déteste toujours. T'as intérêt à me ramener des trucs putain de cool.

Cheerio_Sandbag : Cheerios_Q T'inquiètes pas. Je m'en suis occupée.;)

MikeChang : …. ok...c'est plutôt chaud RT « Cheerio_Sandbags : NiffTana sandwich. SEXYY [photo] »

ThePuckasourus : « MikeChang : …. ok...c'est plutôt chaud RT « Cheerio_Sandbags : NiffTana sandwich. SEXYY [photo] » VOILA

MikeChang : Je viens de m'en prendre une de Tina à cause de ça.:( Tout est de ta faute Cheerio_Sandbag

FutureMmeChang : Je te surveille Michael. « RT MikeChang : Je viens de m'en prendre une de Tina à cause de ça.:( Tout est de ta faute Cheerio_Sandbags »

Cheerio_Sandbags : MikeChang FutureMmeChang pervers asiatiques #c'estchaud ;)

RachelBarbra : Cheerio_Sandbags C'est une photo très immorale Santana. Tu devrais la retirer de suite ! Et où se trouve Cheerio_Porcelain dans tout cela ?

* * *

Blaine emmena Kurt vers la scène, leurs mains fermement liées. Kurt faisait de son mieux pour ne pas glousser comme une adolescente. Il essayait de se maîtriser alors que Blaine les faisait passer par des couloirs en coulisse. Mais quand Blaine tourna subitement pour éviter un petit groupe de collègues, Kurt perdit le contrôle et émit un petit rire aigu. Et Blaine adorait ce rire. Il voulait l'entendre le plus possible avant qu'ils soient obligés de se séparer. Alors il se dépêcha encore plus, prenant des détours non nécessaires afin de prolonger la distance jusqu'à la scène juste pour pouvoir l'entendre rire. Quand la scène arriva face à eux, Santana était là debout sur le côté en train de bouger au son de la musique Blaine prit Kurt dans un coin et ils se cachèrent sous les portants des habits dans lesquels ils allaient se changer pendant le concert.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as rallongé le chemin ? » demanda Kurt à bout de souffle, ses bras autour du cou de Blaine alors que Blaine le serrait plus près.

Blaine rit, se penchant pour un chaste baiser. « Parce que c'est le cas, » répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je vérifiais juste que personne ne nous suivait, » murmura-t-il conspirateur. Kurt rit et secoua la tête, Blaine lui souriait avec adoration. Soudain, le portant bougea pour laisser place à une Santana amusée et un Eric agacé.

« Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient en trai de s'embrasser dans un coin, » dit-elle en ronronnant.

Kurt se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard embarrassé alors que Blaine donnait son sourire le plus charmeur à Eric. « Je lui faisais visiter. » Eric lui lança un regard tout sauf convaincu, se positionnant sur le côté pour indiquer la scène. « Les balances. Oui c'est vrai, » dit-il avant de se dépêcher, se retournant pour faire un clin d'œil à Kurt en prenant sa guitare pour aller sur scène.

Eric ferma les yeux et soupira. Blaine allait être dur à gérer. Il le sentait. Il se retourna pour regarder Kurt. « Il faut qu'on parle, » dit-il sur un ton professionnel. « Maintenant, il est évident que les choses vont être compliquées avec Blaine en tournée et toi encore à l'école, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes la gravité de la situation. »

« Relax papa Warbler, » dit-elle d'une voix traînante levant les yeux au ciel. « On gères t'inquiète. »

« Vraiment ? » la questionna Eric, les bras croisés. « Vous c_aptez_ vraiment ? Parce que je n'en ai pas l'impression, » Santana grimaça, ne gardant sa bouche fermée seulement parce que Kurt la retenait par le bras. « Vous saviez que quand les médias ont découverts l'âme sœur de David, ils l'ont tellement traqué qu'elle a été obligée de déménager ? Ou l'histoire de l'âme sœur de Wes ? Vous saviez qu'un fan trop zélé a essayé de la kidnapper parce qu'il refusait d'accepter qui elle était ? » Santana recula et Eric continua. « Non, bien sur que non parce que j'ai fait en sorte que ces informations ne passent jamais. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que garder des infos aussi énormes secrètes n'est pas une mince affaire. J'ai besoin que vous preniez conscience de l'importance de la situation. C'est bien plus compliqué qu'une simple promesse de ne rien dire. Nous avons besoin de nous assurer que tout cela reste sous le radar le plus longtemps possible, et pas pour Blaine, mais pour ta sécurité à toi Kurt. Blaine a tendance à être impulsif et je vais déjà avoir du mal à le maîtriser. Je ne peux pas le surveiller si accidentellement tu dis ou fais quelque chose qui réveille les médias. »

Kurt hocha la tête avec ferveur. « Nous comprenons. »

« Je l'espère, » dit Eric fermement. « Est-ce que vous êtes venus en voiture ou on vous a déposé ? »

« J'ai conduit, » répondit Santana.

« D'accord. Une fois le concert terminé Kurt, tu seras emmené au bus de la tournée et toi Santana tu pourras partir et - »

« Mais je reste chez lui ce soir de toutes façons, » coupa-t-elle. « Est-ce que je ne peux pas aller dans le bus aussi et un de vos mecs pourrait prendre ma voiture ? »

« Tana, » murmura Kurt sèchement.

Eric plissa les yeux un instant avant de donner son accord. « Ok très bien, » il soupira et regarda Kurt de nouveau. « Je vais avoir besoin de parler à tes parents. Est-ce que ça pose problème ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas de problème, » lui dit Kurt. « C'est parfait en fait. Avant de partir mon père m'a dit qu'il souhaitait vous parler. »

« Super. Il faut qu'on parle lui et moi, »dit Eric. « Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Juste nous deux et la famille, » répondit Kurt. « Mon père, ma belle mère et mon demi-frère. »

« Faisons en sorte que ça reste comme cela, ok ? » Eric les regarda sévèrement et les deux acquiesçèrent. « Très bien. Une fois que les garçons auront fait les balances, vous retournerez au vestiaire un peu. Quant ils partiront pour les meet&amp;greet, vous pourrez y rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Quand l'heure du concert arrivera, vous serez escortés à vos places. Tony, le garde du corps qui a vérifié vos billets, viendra vous chercher à la fin du concert. Restez juste à vos places. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Ok. »

« Je peux voir ton téléphone ? » demanda Eric en tendant sa main. Kurt retira son téléphone de sa poche, le déverrouilla et lui donna. « Je vais t'enregistrer le numéro de Blaine et le mien. Peux-tu m'envoyer un message avec le numéro de ton père pour que je puisse l'appeler vite fait ? »

« Oui bien sur, » dit Kurt, son cœur sautant un battement en pensant qu'il avait le numéro de Blaine officiellement sur son téléphone. Eric lui rendit son téléphone et Kurt lui envoya rapidement un message avec le numéro de la maison. « C'est le numéro de la maison. Il s'appelle Burt. »

Eric hocha la tête et sauvegarda les numéros dans son téléphone. « Je vais l'appeler maintenant. Vous pouvez y aller et finir de regarder les balances. Faites juste en sorte que les autres vip ne vous voient pas, » leur conseilla-t-il. « Santana, viens avec moi, on va chercher ta voiture, » dit-il avant de partir rapidement, son téléphone à l'oreille, Santana derrière lui.

Blaine regarda sur le côté pour voir Eric et Santana partant d'un pas pressé, il captura le regard de Kurt alors qu'il se rapprochait de la scène. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui offrit u sourire idiot avec de se re-concentrer sur l'arène vide. Une arène où tous les tickets étaient vendus et qui d'ici peu se remplirait de fans hurlants. Blaine se sourit doucement à lui-même, prenant un moment pour se calmer les nerfs de pré spectacle. Ses yeux parcoururent l'espace devant lui, son regard tombant sur les deux sièges vides de devant où Kurt et Santana allaient s'installer, ce qui lui déclencha une idée.

« Hey Wes, viens ici, » dit-il en grattant les cordes de sa guitare.

Wes fit le tour de son clavier et s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu sais pendant la dernière chanson, quand on demande à la foule d'applaudir et de chanter avec nous ? » Wes acquiesça. « Que dis-tu d'allumer toutes les lumières à fond et de les baisser graduellement peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine ? Pour rendre ce moment intime. »

Wes regarda l'arène, ne questionnant pas une seconde les raisons de Blaine pour ce changement, il savait que ça avait un rapport avec Kurt, et de toutes façons il aimait l'idée. « J'aime vraiment l'idée en fait. On pourrait les faire continuer de chanter avec nous jusqu'au tout dernier moment puis éteindre toutes les lumières. »

Blaine hocha la tête impatient. « Exactement. La foule va devenir folle. »

« Laisse moi en parler à Mike vite fait. On fera le test quand je reviendrais, » dit Wes avant de courir hors scène.

Blaine jeta encore un coup d'œil à Kurt, son cœur prêt à fondre devant le regard adorant que lui donnait Kurt, puis se retourna, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres. Cette soirée s'annonçait géniale.

* * *

Après les balances, les Warblers retournèrent au vestiaire avec Kurt et Santana. Blaine et Kurt s'assirent ensemble sur l'un des canapés et parlèrent à Eric de ce qui était prévu après la fin du concert pendant que les autres se reposaient un peu avant le meet&amp;greet. Jeff décida de subtilement observer Santana qui parlait à David et Wes. De l'extérieur, elle semblait confiante et heureuse. Mais dès que les deux garçons se déplacèrent jusqu'à la table à manger, il remarqua son sourire disparaître de son visage et il pouvait voir la vulnérabilité dans son regard. Il pouvait y voir la peine et l'abandon aussi clair que le jour, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle était en train de vivre la même épreuve que Nick avait vécu à Dalton.

« Nicky, » chuchota-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son amour. Nick leva les yeux de son téléphone où il tweetait et souleva son sourcil en signe d'interrogation. « Est-ce qu'elle ne te paraît pas un peu brisée ? »

Nick jeta un regard à Santana qui était sur son téléphone. « Comment ça ? »

Jeff haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste l'impression que derrière ses sarcasmes et son attitude, elle est paumée. » Nick pinça ses lèvres se demandant où Jeff voulait en venir exactement. « Ça te dérange si je lui donne mon numéro ? »

Nick le contempla un instant et secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. De toutes façons il vaut peut-être mieux. Kurt et elle ont l'air d'être très proches donc il vaut mieux garder le contact avec elle. »

Jeff sourit doucement et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Nick. « Merci, bébé, » dit-il avant d'aller voir Santana et de tomber lourdement sur le canapé à côté d'elle. « Quoi de neuf, belle gosse ? » demanda-t-il, le bras autour d'elle.

Santana tourna son corps complètement face à Jeff, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. « Salut blondinet, » ronronna-t-elle et Jeff ne pouvait que sourire, amusé.

« Fais-moi voir ton téléphone, » dit Jeff, en tendant sa main.

Santana tiqua. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on peut pas être les nouveaux meilleurs amis du monde si tu n'as pas mon numéro voyons, » répondit Jeff, un sourire en coin.

Santana plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi, » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel et Nick vint se poser à côté de lui. « Parce que Kurt et toi êtes évidemment un genre de forfait et Kurt est l'âme sœur de Blaine. En plus, t'es une danseuse extra et je t'aime bien. J'ai besoin d'autres raisons ? »

« Jeff a ce truc d'adopter de nouveaux membres dans notre petite famille, » dit Nick un sourire aimant aux lèvres. « Il est persistant tu sais. Si tu ne lui donnes pas ton numéro, il le demandera à Kurt. »

Santana se rassit confortablement et lui passa son téléphone. « T'as intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas un piège blondinet. »

« Promis, » la rassura-t-il en tapant son numéro et en s'envoyant un texto. « Je vais te faire confiance là. Ne donne mon numéro à personne et ne te vante pas de l'avoir, d'accord ? Ceci pourrait être le début d'une belle amitié, » lui dit-il en lui rendant son téléphone.

Santana le repris avec un petit sourire. « Merci. Je n'aurais jamais donné don numéro. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais, » répondit Jeff gentiment, sans plaisanterie. « Si un jour tu veux parler, à moi ou à Nick, appelle. On est là belle gosse. »

Santana hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres mais ne dit rien, essayant de controler le cri de fan qui voulait sortir. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui motivait vraiment Jeff à vouloir garder contact avec elle, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas perdre l'opportunité d'être en contact direct avec lui et Nick. Elle n'avait encore dit ça à personne, surtout pas à Kurt, mais elle ne voulait pas aller à New York avec lui après le lycée. Elle désirait aller en Californie et auditionner pour le studio de danse de Jeff. Il n'y a que très peu de places pour pouvoir travailler avec lui et maintenant qu'elle était en contact direct avec lui, son rêve pourrait peut-être se réaliser.

* * *

Le temps passa très vite alors que les Warblers étaient au meet&amp;greet et se préparaient pour le spectacle, Santana et Kurt restèrent dans les vestiaires avec quelques parents des Warblers venus les soutenir. Pas besoin de leur dire de garder le secret à propos de Blaine et Kurt. Il savaient tous très bien à quel point les fans des Warblers pouvaient être intenses, et il accueillirent Kurt les bras ouverts, lui montrant le plus de soutien possible. La maman de Wes était particulièrement gentille avec Kurt, allant jusqu'à échanger les numéros de téléphone au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide.

« Vanessa a eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer aux fans, » lui dit-elle. « N'hésite pas à m'appeler si les choses se compliquent. »

Kurt accepta son numéro courtoisement, trop de choses en tête l'empêchaient de penser à ce que les fans de Blaine les plus enthousiastes allaient dire quand ils découvriront son existence. L'heure du concert approchant, les parents furent conduits à l'espace réservé en coulisse et Kurt et Santana attendirent que les Warblers s'habillent avant d'aller à leurs places. Un par un, ils sortirent de la salle de bain habillés de costumes stylés, chaque veste de couleur différente. Celui qui ressortait le plus était celui de Blaine. Kurt se figea sur place alors que Blaine marchait vers lui. Il portait un pantalon noir très serré, une chemise grise qui lui collait au torse, et une magnifique veste couleur crème. Kurt fondit sur place. Son âme sœur était juste trop beau.

« Alors, que penses-tu du premier costume ? » demanda Blaine en faisant un tour sur lui même.

« C'est...tu es superbe, » dit Kurt en un souffle et Blaine lui sourit, en défroissant sa veste. « C'est quoi ? Armani ? »

Blaine secoua sa tête. « H&amp;M en fait. Tu aimes vraiment ? Je n'étais pas sûr de la couleur. »

Kurt passa doucement sa main sur le tissu, un sourire timide aux lèvres. « Ça te va très bien, Blaine. Eblouissant, sérieusement. »

Blaine posa sa main sur celle de Kurt et le regarda à travers ses cils. « Je suis heureux que tu approuves, » dit-il doucement, les yeux pleins d'adoration.

Kurt déglutit, incapable de détourner le regard. Sans en avoir conscience, il leva sa main libre et caressa le menton de Blaine, rougissant vivement quand son esprit pris conscience de ses actions. Il retira sa main, embarassé, mais Blaine la rattrapa et l'attira à sa bouche pour déposer des baisers sur chacun des doigts, en regardant Kurt au plus profond de ses yeux.

« Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, » dit Blaine, un sourire en coin, riant légèrement quand Kurt rougit encore plus.

« Kurt, Santana, il est temps d'aller à vos places, » dit Eric du pas de la porte. « Tony vous y escortera. »

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et le serra fort, respirant son odeur. « Bon spectacle, » lui dit Kurt.

« Merci, » répondit Blaine en se séparant. « Fais attention à la dernière chanson, » lui susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil, déposant un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant de finalement le laisser partir.

« Vous avez intérêt à tout déchirer ce soir, » leur dit Santana les mains sur les hanches. « Je ne me suis pas habillée sexy comme ça pour vous regarder vous planter. »

Kurt la gronda, l'entourant de ses bras. « Garce, s'il te plaît, tu t'habilles sexy rien que pour aller au supermarché. »

Santana lui fit un signe de la main. « Aucun rapport, » rétorqua-t-elle en suivant Tony dehors.

« Quinze minutes les gars, » leur dit Eric avant de sortir.

« Comment tu te sens Blainers ? » demanda Jeff en passant ses mains sur la veste de Nick.

« Bien. Je me sens bien, » dit Blaine en hochant la tête, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Wes vint se mettre devant lui avec un sourcil interrogateur. « Tu en es sûr ? Je me souviens de la première fois où Vanessa est venue nous voir jouer et j'étais terrifié. »

Blaine secoua la tête en souriant. « Sérieusement, je vais bien. Je suis plus excité que nerveux. » Les garçons se regardèrent les uns les autres, pas convaincus de la désinvolture de Blaine. « C'est vrai, je vais bien. Maintenant, on y va. On a un concert à faire, » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il va faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas ? » demanda Wes en le suivant.

David grogna un rire et tapota Wes dans le dos. « Parce que c'est probablement le cas. »

* * *

Kurt était assis sur le bout de sa chaise, prenant une photo de la scène pour la poster sur twitter. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, son cerveau s'appropriait doucement mais sûrement les événements de la journée. Blaine était son âme sœur. L'homme dont il était tombé amoureux à l'âge de onze ans était à lui et c'était son devoir de le chérir. Le même homme qui a des millions et des millions de fans qui souhaiteraient être à sa place. Qu'allait-il faire quand les fans découvriront ? Comment allai-il gérer les attaques offensives de haine qu'il allait sans aucun doute recevoir ? Vont-il le croire qu'il est bien son âme sœur ou vont-ils l'accuser d'usurpateur ? Vont-ils les soutenir ou Blaine va-t-il perdre des fans à cause de lui ? Kurt se blottit dans ses propres bras comme pour se protéger et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, les fans scandaient le nom des Warblers. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Santana remarqua le regard paniqué de Kurt et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. « Pourquoi on dirait que tu es sur le point de péter un câble ? »

Kurt ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta car les lumières changeaient. La foule acclama alors que les musiciens prenaient place. Kurt secoua sa tête et se leva, mettant de côté ses inquiétudes pour le moment.

La musique commença, les Warblers s'installèrent sur scène. Kurt pouvait à peine voir leurs silhouettes mais il localisa instantanément Blaine. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'excitation du spectacle l'envahissait. Une lumière illumina David, les autres encore dans le noir.

_**David**_

_J'éteins la lumière_

_Et tu brilles comme une étoile_

_Et je jure que je connais ton visage_

_Mais je ne sais pas qui tu es_

Puis une lumière illumina Wes, et celle de David s'atténua.

_**Wes**_

_J'augmente le son_

_Je peux encore t'entendre parfaitement_

_Comme si tu étais juste là, près de mon oreille_

_Me disant que tu veux me posséder_

_Me contrôler_

_**Jeff**_

_Viens plus près_

_**Nick**_

_Viens plus près_

_**Blaine**_

_Viens plus près_

Toutes les lumières de la scène furent allumées, la foule en délire alors que les Warblers dansaient en rythme.

_**Warblers** _

_Et je ne peux pas m'éloigner_

_Sous ton charme, je ne peux me briser_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter_

Les lumières s'atténuèrent de nouveau, laissant seulement Blaine en avant. Kurt cria plus fort que les autres, faisant ressortir le fanboy en lui. Les yeux de Blaine vinrent directement se poser sur lui, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Tout le corps de Kurt frissonna au moment ou Blaine commença à chanter.

_**Blaine**_

_Je peux te sentir sur ma peau_

_Je peux te goûter sur ma langue_

_Tu as le goût le plus doux que je n'ai jamais senti_

_**Blaine, Wes**_

_Plus j'en ai plus j'en veux_

_**Blaine**_

_Tu veux me posséder_

_Viens plus près, viens plus près_

Les lumières de la scène se rallumèrent de nouveau, Santana et Kurt dansant sur le rythme des Warblers sur scène. Les voir danser et chanter dans leurs clips n'était pas comparable à les voir en concert.

_**Warblers**_

_Et je ne peux pas m'éloigner_

_Sous ton charme, je ne peux me briser_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter_

_Et je ne peux aller nulle part _

_Mais je ne veux pas m'échapper_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter_

Les Warblers se positionnèrent en ligne, tapant des mains au dessus de leurs têtes, pour inciter la foule à faire de même.

_**Warblers**_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter_

Leurs harmonies étaient parfaites, leurs pas de danse légers et sensuels. Kurt ne pouvait détourner son regard de Blaine, plus du tout inquiet sur comment le monde allait réagir. A ce moment là, alors que les Warblers chantaient leur première chanson, Kurt n'était plus l'âme sœur de Blaine. Il était simplement un fan admirant ses idoles chanter.

_**Warblers**_

_Et je ne peux pas m'éloigner_

_Sous ton charme, je ne peux me briser_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter_

_Et je ne peux aller nulle part _

_Mais je ne veux pas m'échapper_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter, je ne peux m'arrêter_

_**Blaine**_

_Viens plus près_

La foule se mit à crier et à applaudir dès la fin de la chanson. Les Warblers sourirent à leurs fans, prenant un moment pour respirer cette énergie. Le premier concert était toujours leur préféré.

« Comment ça va ce soir ?! » demanda Jeff pour faire réagir les fans, leurs cris de plus en plus bruyants. « Mec, vous faites du bruit ! J'adore ça ! »

« Merci beaucoup d'être ici ce soir ! Nous n'aurions pas pu choisir un meilleur endroit pour commencer cette tournée. J'espère que vous êtes prêts, » dit Blaine, ses yeux scannant le public jusqu'à tomber sur Kurt. « Parce que ce soir, c'est notre soir, et on va bouleverser votre monde, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors que la chanson suivante commençait.

* * *

Kurt et Santana enchaînèrent les photos alors que les Warblers déchiraient tout sur scène, chaque chanson meilleure que la précédente. Parfois, Blaine faisait un clin d'œil furtif à Kurt ou lui faisait un petit sourire et Kurt devait se retenir pour ne pas défaillir. Il ne pensait pas possible fondre autant devant quelqu'un en à peine deux heures, et chaque sourire que Blaine lui faisait ne le rendait qu'encore plus amoureux de cet homme. L'homme qui n'était plus son béguin d'adolescent, mais son âme sœur, son bien aimé. Peu importe ce que le monde dira sur eux. Blaine était à lui et rien qu'à lui, et Kurt avait hâte de connaître mieux l'homme derrière la rock star.

Blaine faisait de son mieux pour ne pas focaliser son attention sur Kurt. Il savait qu'après ce soir, le moulin des rumeurs serait en flammes, et tous les fans connectés d'une manière ou d'une autre aux réseaux sociaux partiraient à la recherche de son Kurt. Donc il faisait exprès de jouer le séducteur avec d'autres garçons du premier rang, leurs faisant des clins d'œil et chantant pour eux, histoire que les médias mettent plus de temps à trouver. Il devait l'admettre, avoir Kurt dans le public, en train de les regarder et crier pour eux, était quelque chose de très palpitant. Voir Kurt l'encourager était une chose. Mais le voir encourager et applaudir ses amis aussi, savoir que Kurt était aussi leur fan, ne faisait que l'aimer encore plus.

Les Warblers se dépêchèrent de mettre leur dernière tenue pour la chanson finale, de simples jeans avec des cardigans de couleurs différentes. Blaine était le dernier à finir de se préparer, il attendait le tout dernier moment pour pouvoir approcher Eric. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire cela. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il en souffrirait les conséquences plus tard. Mais voir Kurt souriant ainsi pendant tout le concert, le regard plein d'amour et d'admiration, était suffisant pour convaincre Blaine de suivre son plan initial.

« Hey, » dit-il à Eric, placé derrière le tableau des lumières avec leur technicien Mike. « Je vais dédicacer cette dernière chanson à Kurt. »

Eric tourna sa tête soudainement. « Blaine- »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, » le rassura Blaine. « Je voulais juste te prévenir, » dit-il rapidement avant de disparaître.

« Mais bon sang, » marmonna Eric en attrapant son talkie-walkie qui le connectait au groupe. « Ne fais pas ça Blaine. »

Blaine lui sourit et lui leva son pouce avant de prendre sa place devant le micro. Les garçons se regardèrent curieux et le regardèrent lui, mais Blaine leur sourit avant de retourner son attention vers la foule.

« Okay, ceci est notre dernière chanson, » la foule grogna tristement. « Mais avant de partir, nous voulions vous remercier d'être venus ce soir, de nous soutenir et de nous permettre ainsi de vivre nos rêves. Nous avons les meilleurs fans du monde, et nous vous aimons beaucoup, » la foule applaudissait alors que la musique commençait, le regard attendrissant de Blaine s'arrêta sur Kurt. Un sourire rêveur se posa sur le visage de Blaien en voyant Kurt le regarder avec admiration. « Et avant que nous commencions, je voulais juste dire que parfois ce que vous recherchez , ce dont vous avez le plus besoin, a toujours été là. Cette chanson est dédiée à mon porte bonheur. »

Kurt surpris, se tapa la bouche avec sa main, son regard s'assombrissait. « oh mon Dieu, » susurra-t-il choqué, alors que David et Jeff commençaient à faire le beat boxing. Santana passa vite du mode photos au monde vidéo et débuta l'enregistrement. Elle savait que Kurt allait vouloir voir ça encore et encore.

_**Blaine**_

_N'es-tu pas quelque chose d'admirable__  
__Car tu brilles comme un miroir__  
__Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer__  
__Ton reflet dans mon cœur__  
__Si jamais tu te sens seul et__  
__Que l'éblouissement t'empêches de me trouver__  
__Il faut juste que tu saches que je suis toujours__  
__En parallèle de l'autre coté_

Les Warblers dansaient avec leurs pieds de micro, chantant la sérénade à la foule alors que Blaine chantait la sérénade à Kurt.

_**Blaine, Wes, Nick**_

_Car avec ta main dans la mienne et une poche plein d'âmes_

_Je peux te dire qu'il y a nulle part où on ne pourrait aller_

_Pose ta main sur la vitre_

_Je suis là pour te tirer d'affaire_

_Tu dois être fort_

_**Warblers**_

_Car je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant_

_Je suis en train de voir mon autre moitié_

_Le vide qu'il y a dans mon cœur_

_Est désormais un espace que tu remplis_

_Montres-moi comment me battre maintenant_

_Et je t'avouerais bébé, c'était facile_

_de revenir vers toi une fois que j'ai compris_

_Tu avais raison depuis le début_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_C'est comme si tu étais mon reflet_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Mon reflet qui me regarde fixement_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_oh, oh, oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Je ne pourrais pas être plus grand_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Avec quelqu'un à mes côtés_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh, oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Et maintenant tout est clair comme cette promesse_

_Que nous sommes en train de faire_

_Deux reflets en un_

_Car c'est comme si tu étais mon miroir_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Mon miroir qui me regarde fixement, qui me regarde fixement_

Blaine se décida finalement à regarder ailleurs, observant la foule alors que Nick venait près du micro et commença à chanter à Jeff avec un sourire charmeur, en sachant l'effet que ça avait sur le public.

_**Nick**_

_N'es-tu pas quelque chose, d'original_

_Car en réalité ça ne me paraît pas aussi simplement_

_Et je ne peux m'empêcher de te fixer parce que_

_Je vois la vérité dans tes yeux_

Jeff dansa près de Nick, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

_**Jeff**_

_Je ne peux pas changer sans toi_

_Tu es mon reflet, c'est ce que j'aime en toi_

_Et si je pouvais, je_

_nous regarderais tout le temps_

Nick et Jeff dansaient ensemble parfaitement alors que les autres dansaient avec leurs pieds de micro. Kurt était pétrifié sur Blaine dont le regard revint doucement se poser sur Kurt, son cœur martelait alors qu'il voyait la passion dans les yeux de Blaine.

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Car avec ta main dans la mienne et une poche plein d'âmes_

_Je peux te dire qu'il y a nulle part où on ne pourrait aller_

_Pose ta main sur la vitre_

_Je suis là pour te tirer d'affaire_

_Tu dois être fort_

Jeff et Nick revinrent danser près de leurs micros et chantèrent le refrain avec les autres.

_**Warblers**_

_Car je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant_

_Je suis en train de voir mon autre moitié_

_Le vide qu'il y a dans mon cœur_

_Est désormais un espace que tu remplies_

_Montres-moi comment me battre maintenant_

_Et je t'avouerais bébé, c'était facile_

_de revenir vers toi une fois que j'ai compris_

_Tu avais raison depuis le début_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_C'est comme si tu étais mon reflet_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Mon reflet qui me regarde fixement_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_oh, oh, oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Je ne pourrais pas être plus grand_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Avec quelqu'un à mes côtés_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh, oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Et maintenant tout est clair comme cette promesse_

_Que nous sommes en train de faire_

_Deux reflets en un_

_Car c'est comme si tu étais mon miroir_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Mon miroir qui me regarde fixement, qui me regarde fixement_

« Allez, jusqu'au pont, » dit David, les garçons harmonisant alors que Wes prenait la voix de tête.

_**Wes**_

_Hier c'est du passé_

_Demain est un mystère_

_Je peux voir que tu me regardes aussi_

_Maintiens ton regard sur moi_

_Bébé, Maintiens ton regard sur moi_

« Allumez les lumières ! » Blaine cria et les lumières du stade s'allumèrent, permettant ainsi aux Warblers de voir tout le monde dans le public. « Les mains en l'air ! » Les Warblers commecèrent à applaudir, la foule avec eux.

_**Warblers**_

_Car je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant_

_Je suis en train de voir mon autre moitié_

_Le vide qu'il y a dans mon cœur_

_Est désormais un espace que tu remplies_

_Montres-moi comment me battre maintenant_

_Et je t'avouerais bébé, c'était facile_

_de revenir vers toi une fois que j'ai compris_

_Tu avais raison depuis le début_

Le regard de Blaine vint de nouveau vers Kurt, souriant adorablement au sourire plein d'adoration sur le visage de Kurt. Le monde autour d'eux disparut. A ce moment là, Blaine avait de nouveau 18 ans et chantait pour Kurt qui en avait 11.

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_C'est comme si tu étais mon reflet_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Mon reflet qui me regarde fixement_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_oh, oh, oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Je ne pourrais pas être plus grand_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Avec quelqu'un à mes côtés_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh, oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Et maintenant tout est clair comme cette promesse_

_Que nous sommes en train de faire_

_Deux reflets en un_

_Car c'est comme si tu étais mon miroir_

_**Jeff, Nick**_

_Oh_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**_

_Mon miroir qui me regarde fixement_

_**jeff, Nick, David, Wes**_

_qui me regarde fixement_

Blaine ferma les yeux et harmonisa, les lumières du stade s'éteignant peu à peu. Kurt avait ses mains posées sur son cœur, ses yeux ne quittaient pas son bien-aimé. Blaine laissa les autres prendre les harmonies, sa tête baissée, bougeant au rythme des battements.

_**David**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_**Wes, David,**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_**Blaine,**_

_oh, oh_

Blaine prit les harmonies en sens contraires de ses copains, ses mains tenant le micro, ses yeux fermés, se laissant perdre dans le moment.

_**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_**Blaine**_

_oh, oh_

_**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_**Blaine**_

_oh, oh_

Les lumières continuaient de baisser, l'ambiance du stade devint intimiste, sensuel. Blaine ouvrit ses yeux, immédiatement attirés par le regard de Kurt et chanta, le regard sensuel.

_**Blaine**_

_Maintenant, tu es l'inspiration pour cette chanson précieuse_

_Je veux juste voir ton regard s'émerveiller puisque je suis dessus_

_Donc je dis au revoir à l'ancien moi, il est déjà particulièrement_

Blaine détourna le regard un instant avant de revenir, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

_**Blaine**_

_Et j'ai vraiment vraiment hâte de t'avoir à la maison_

_Juste pour te montrer que tu es_

Kurt était en train de fondre, et Blaine ferma de nouveau ses yeux et prépara son harmonie, les autres continuaient de chanter alors que le stade devenait de plus en plus sombre.

_**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_**Blaine**_

_oh, oh_

_**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_**Blaine**_

_oh, oh_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et regarda le stade, les Warblers levèrent leurs mains gauches en pointant du doigt la foule alors qu'ils chantaient tous ensemble.

_**Warblers**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

Blaine regarda Kurt qui était en train de chanter avec eux. Il continua de pointer le public, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pointer Kurt.

_**Warblers**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

Les Warblers baissèrent leurs mains pour se tenir le dos les uns aux autres pour finir la chanson, les lumières du stade si faibles qu'ils étaient à peine visibles.

_**Warblers**_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

_Tu es, tu es l'amour de ma vie_

Alors que les lumières s'éteignirent, le public était en folie. Une minute après, leurs cris n'étaient que plus intenses. Blaine bloqua sa vue sur le même endroit et quand les lumières revinrent, il vit de suite Kurt qui le regardait en retour et qui criait avec les fans. Il sourit fièrement, jetant un regard vers ses amis. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la foule acclamait les Warblers. Les garçons s'éloignèrent de leurs micros, se donnèrent la main et firent un salut. Ils envoyèrent des baisers à la foule avant de quitter la scène. La foule continua de chanter et quelques instants plus tard, les garçons revenaient sur scène avec chacun plusieurs tshirt signés, David et Jeff tenaient des pistolets à air. Ils jetèrent et tirèrent les tshirts vers la foule, Jeff jetant son dernier à Santana et Blaine à Kurt avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la scène définitivement.

Santana et Kurt attendirent impatiemment un signe de Tony. La plupart de la foule quitta les lieux quand ils virent les techniciens commencer à démonter la scène, désespérés de sortir avant que le bus des Warblers ne parte. Quand les premiers rangs étaient quasiment vides, Santana prit l'initiative et sauta la barrière.

« Tana ! » la gronda Kurt, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait vu.

L'employé de sécurité le plus proche l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Santana leva ses yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. Tony arriva et fit signe au garde de laisser passer Santana et Kurt. Kurt passa la barrière sans effort et se dépêcha de rejoindre Tony avant que quelqu'un ne la surprenne. Tony les emmena rapidement au vestiaire où les garçons les attendaient. Quelques personnes qui travaillaient dans le stade regardèrent Kurt et Santana avec curiosité mais il ne dirent rien vu l'homme de 2m, musclé comme Hulk qui les accompagnait.

Dès que Tony ouvrit la porte du vestiaire, Kurt courut dans vers Blaine, sautant pratiquement dans ses bras. Blaine rit et frotta son nez dans le cou de Kurt en le tenant fermement. Santana s'approcha de Jeff qui était assis sur un bras du canapé, attrapa sa main et le passa autour d'elle. Jeff la regarda amusé.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle innocemment. « Kurt a droit a des câlins, pourquoi pas moi ? » Jeff rit en la serrant plus près, Nick secoua sa tête, amusé avant de prendre une photos des deux.

Blaine et Kurt s'écartèrent légèrement, Blaine posant son front sur celui de Kurt. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, » dit Kurt admiratif.

Blaine leva sa tête et sourit tendrement. « Je voulais rendre ton anniversaire spécial. »

Kurt respira profondément, ses yeux s'assombrissant. « Tu as réussi. Merci. »

Blaine se pencha, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. « Je ferais tout pour toi mon amour, » murmura-t-il en se séparant.

Leur moment fut interrompu par un flash, les deux se retournèrent pour voir Santana qui les photographiait. Elle vérifia que sa photo était exactement comme elle le voulait, et sourit fièrement en voyant le résultat. Blaine et Kurt se regardaient amoureusement, complètement fascinés, et ignorant du monde autour d'eux. Elle avait hâte d'être à la maison pour pouvoir les imprimer.

« Yo Hummel, » appela-t-elle en se mettant sur le mode vidéo. « Tu n'a pris aucune photo avec les garçons comme un fan. Tout le monde va demander de les voir. »

« Oh merde c'est vrai, » dit Kurt se tournant vers Blaine. « Tu penses qu'on peut retourner dans cette salle et faire quelques photos ? »

Blaine acquiesça. « Oui bien sur. Laisse moi parler à Eric vite fait. »

« Je vais le chercher, » dit Wes en souriant. « Tu peux retourner en mode adorable. »

Blaine sourit tout en rapprochant Kurt. « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kurt posait avec les Warblers dans la salle VIP utilisée plut tôt, tous s'étaient rhabillés de la même façon. Après plusieurs photos, Kurt et Santana furent escortés vers le bus qui était toujours stationné dans le parking sous terrain.

« Le bus va sortir et rattraper les garçons plus loin » leur dit Tony. « Assurez-vous de vous asseoir là où on ne vous voir pas. » Kurt et Santana hochèrent la tête tandis que Tony frappait à la porte du bus. « Charles, voici Kurt, l'âme sœur de Blaine, et sa meilleure amie Santana. »

Charles acquiesça, les observant bien tous les deux avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le bus. Eric l'avait déjà informé des changements de plans et il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt curieux de voir le jeune homme assez chanceux destiné à Blaine. « Combien de temps pour que les garçons soient dehors ? »

« Quinze minutes environ, » dit Tony en regardant sa montre. « L'équipe vient de finir de tout ranger. »

« D'accord, » dit Charles avant de fermer la porte. Il se retourna pour voir Santana et Kurt encore debout. « Asseyez-vous là bas, » dit-il en indiquant une table. « Les vitres sont teintées donc vous pouvez voir l'extérieur mais ils ne pourront pas vous voir. »

« Vous en êtes sûrs ? » demanda Kurt inquiet.

Charles hocha la tête. « Oui. Mettez-vous juste dans le coin et tout ira bien. »

Kurt et Santana s'assirent à leurs places, sortant tous les deux leurs téléphones. « Que vont-ils faire de ta voiture ? » lui demanda Kurt.

« Il l'ont garée à l'entrée. Elle nous suivra quand on partira. » répondit-elle en allant sur twitter. « Eric a dit que le stade avait les instructions de ne laisser partir personne dans les dix minutes qui suivaient le départ du bus pour que personne ne le suive ou n'identifie ma voiture. »

Kurt laissa échapper un souffle. « Ok. »

« On fera un peu d'autoroute aussi avant de prendre notre véritable route, » dit Charles, les regardant à travers son rétro.

Kurt leva ses sourcils. « Tout cela pour que personne ne voit sa voiture ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Charles secoua la tête. « On fait ça après chaque spectacle. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. « Les fans sont si terribles que cela ? »

« Ouais, » dit Charles, prenant son talkie-walkie quand il entendit la voix d'Eric. Kurt avala une peur soudaine qu'il ressentit et parcourut ses contacts pour appeler son père. « Okay vous deux, on va sortir là, » les informa Charles en démarrant le bus.

Le téléphone des Hudmel sonna trois fois avant que Burt ne réponde. « Kurt ? »

« Salut papa, » dit Kurt tremblant.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas fiston ? »

« Rien, » mentit-il, Santana leva son sourcil interrogateur tout en scannant son écran twitter. « Juste un peu dépassé. »

« Mais tout va bien ? » demanda Burt. « Tu es sur le retour ? »

« Oui, oui. Tout va bien. » le rassura Kurt, en essayant de contrôler sa voix. « Tana et moi sommes dans le bus mais pas les garçons encore. Mais on est prêts à partir, » dit-il jetant un regard vers Charles qui le regardait aussi. « Leur chauffeur vient de nous dire qu'ils vont prendre un tas de détour avant- »

« Avant de prendre leur véritable route, » le coupa Burt. « Oui, Eric me l'a dit. Fais moi signe quand tu te rapproches de Lima. »

« Ok, je le ferais. Je t'aime papa. »

« Je t'aime aussi fils. »

Kurt raccrocha et se rassit, fermant les yeux et prenant de profondes inspirations.

« Ça va aller gamin ? » demanda Charles inquiet.

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça. « Oui, oui je vais bien. Pourrez-vous me dire quand on se rapproche de Lima pour que je puisse le dire à mon père ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Sans problème, » dit Charles. « On y va, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie du stade.

Kurt se repositionna sur son siège, et déglutit quand il entendit les cris des fans.

« Les gens parlent déjà de toi, » dit Santana prudente.

Kurt se tourna rapidement vers elle. « Quoi ?! »

Santana hocha la tête et fit défiler son écran avec le hashtag Warbler pour lui montrer. « Tout le monde pète un câble quand au romantisme et au dévouement de Blaine. Il ne vont pas traîner à découvrir qui tu es. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » grogna Kurt, regardant par la fenêtre pour voir les centaines de fans hystériques. « Ils vont me détester Tana, » dit-il d'une voix une octave plus aiguë.

Santana haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir en lui disant que non car elle savait que beaucoup réagiraient ainsi. « Au moins ils ne savent pas encore que c'est toi, que TU es son âme sœur. Ils savent juste que le petit garçon à propos duquel il a tweeté hier est celui auquel il a dédié cette chanson. »

« Pour l'instant, » rétorqua Kurt. « Quand ils comprendront les choses, je serait foutu. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas gamin. Il ne t'arrivera rien, on fera en sorte. » le rassura Charles avec un gentil sourire. « Les choses seront un peu folles pendant un moment, mais tout se calmera. »

Kurt offrit à Charles un sourire léger mais plein de reconnaissance en se rasseyant à sa place. Tout ira bien. Il ne lui arrivera rien de mal et tout ira bien. Enfin, il l'espérait.


	7. Chapter 7 : Old Promises

Chapitre 7 : Vieilles promesses

Merci pour les reviews et bienvenus aux ptits nouveaux ;)

*GleekKlaine4Ever : Merci! Mais par souci de clarté n'oublions pas que je ne fais que la traduction, je n'ai aucun mérite sur la génialité (je ne pense pas que ce mot existe mais j'aime) de l'histoire !

*Clairegleek78 : Oui la suite arriveeeeeeeeee ! AHAHAH

* Uthopie : En espérant que tu aies de nouveau un super petit déjeuner en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre :)

* Mamstaz : J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, en particulier la partie sur " l'artiste a le droit à une vie privéee" Si seulement certains fans pouvaient se rentrer ça dans le crâne ;)

Voili voilou et encore un grand merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Higu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! JE MEURS ! VA TE FAIRE VOIR BLAINE ANDERSON ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ?!**_

_omg quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! N'était-il pas parfait ? Il était putain de parfait, hein ?!_

_IL A DEDIE MIRRORS A QUELQU'UN ! CE CONNARD DE SUBLIME BEAU GOSSE A COUPER LE SOUFFLE A DEDIE MIRRORS A QUELQU'UN ! JE SUIS MORTE !_

_ALWHAFARKJHGAQKHGWOUHF QUOI ?!_

_**Omg les mecs ! C'est le même gamin à propos duquel il a tweeté ! Blaine a dédicacé Mirrors à son porte bonheur et hier soir il avait tweeté à propos de son porte bonheur et ohmondieu c'est qui ce gamin ?! Est-ce quelqu'un le sait ? Que quelqu'un me dise qui c'est s'il vous plaît ! JE MEURS !**_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Est-ce qu'il avait déjà parlé de ce gamin avant hier soir ?_

_NON ! Il n'a jamais parlé de son porte bonheur ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Et tout d'un coup il tweet ET il lui dédie cette putain de chanson Mirrors ? C'est pas du tout louche, tiens ! Je dis que c'est du n'importe quoi ! C'est le moyen qu'a trouvé Eric pour qu'on arrête de parler de son âme sœur ! Son équipe de management est si stupide !_

_**OMG! OMG ! OMG ! ET SI LE PORTE BONHEUR ETAIT SON AME SOEUR?! OHMONDIEU JE SUIS SURE QUE C'EST CA ! JE SUIS MORTE !**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

_Mais taisez-vous merde ! Blaine n'a pas trouvé son âme sœur ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! ARRETEZ DE COMMENCER DES RUMEURS DE MERDE ! Arrêtez !_

_Non mais...et si c'était VRAIMENT son âme sœur ?! Imaginez comment Blaine serait encore plus adorable ! Je meurs !_

_Blaine + porte bonheur = mon otp pour la vie_

* * *

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Eric la main sur la poignée de porte.

Les Warblers firent signe que oui et Eric ouvrit la porte, Tony sortit le premier suivi d'Eric et de trois gardes du corps, puis les garçons, puis encore quatre gardes du corps. Les fans devinrent fous, criant de toutes leurs forces le nom de leur Warbler préféré et prenant des photos alors que les garçons posaient pour eux. Les Warblers se rapprochèrent et signèrent le maximum d'autographes. Plus ils avançaient vers le bus, plus les cris étaient forts, les fans désespéraient de se faire remarquer.

« BLAINE! BLAINE ! » Blaine leva les yeux de la photo qu'il signait, souriant à la jeune femme qui avait eu son attention. « QUI EST TON PORTE BONHEUR ?! »

Blaine sourit encore plus grand et passa à la personne suivante. « C'est quelqu'un qui signifie énormément pour moi, » répondit-il.

« MAIS QUI EST-IL ? C'EST TON AME SOEUR ? DIS NOUS ! » Blaine sourit simplement et signa encore quelques autographes tout en allant vers le bus. « DIS NOUS ! » exigea la jeune femme.

Blaine posa pour la photo finale, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres même s'il était inconfortable, avant de rentrer dans le bus. Il se vantait toujours d'être ouvert avec ses fans, honnête et sincère. Ils l'avaient aidé à être où il en était aujourd'hui et il était reconnaissant de cet amour constant et de cette admiration. Mais par moment, Blaine se souvenait à quel point ça pouvait devenir intense, et même s'il avait déjà décidé d'être honnête avec ses fans sur la découverte de son bien aimé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de mettre Kurt en danger.

Il suivit Wes et David dans le bus, Jeff et Nick derrière lui, un grand sourire à Kurt qui était assis à la table à manger, il alla faire signe à ses fans à la fenêtre opposée. Il ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu'il avait fait pendant le concert. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dédié cette chanson à Kurt. Le sourire de Kurt pendant cette performance était sa récompense. Mais cette brève rencontre avec cette fan lui faisait voir les choses d'une perspective différente. Tout ceci lui avait rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas crier au monde entier que Kurt était sien, du moins pas maintenant. Blaine espérait que Kurt allait être d'accord avec le plan auquel il avait pensé. C'était la seule solution pour satisfaire la curiosité des fans tout en gardant secrète l'identité de Kurt.

« Ok, on y va, » leur dit Charles. Tony vérifia que la porte était bien fermée avant de s'asseoir devant, à côté du chauffeur.

« Cool, » dit Jeff, en ouvrant le loquet de la fenêtre. Les cris des fans remplirent le bus et Jeff passa sa tête par la fenêtre. « Salut ! » cria-t-il avant de refermer la fenêtre et les stores alors que le bus partait.

Dès que tous les stores furent baissés, Blaine rejoignit Kurt, se glissant sur le banc en demi cercle pour s'asseoir près de lui, le dos contre le siège. Il passa ses bras autour du torse de Kurt pour rapprocher leurs corps l'un de l'autre, le dos de Kurt pressé contre sa poitrine. Kurt lui leva un sourcil interrogateur et Blaine lui sourit timidement. « Je veux vraiment te prendre dans mes bras. Je peux ? » demanda-t-il, gentiment et prudemment. Kurt sourit, les joues rougissantes, il fit signe que oui et réajusta sa position confortablement contre le corps de son bien aimé, plaçant ses bras sur ceux de Blaine. Blaine sourit, heureux, entrelaçant leurs bras et reposant son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« J'en peux plus là, » commenta Santana, en sortant son appareil pour les prendre en photo.

« Hey Tana, pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas les tourtereaux tranquilles et viendrais plutôt traîner avec Nicky et moi ? » demanda Jeff, un sourire en coin, signalant de la main l'espace entre Nick et lui.

Santana poussa un cri de joie, se hâtant d'aller de l'autre côté du bus pour s'installer entre les deux, ses jambes allongées sur Nick et sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Jeff. Nick et Jeff se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Wes secoua sa tête, amusé, et s'assit seul à une table avec son pc portable. David prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux lorsque lui vint une idée.

« T'es assez confortable Satan ? » lui demanda Kurt provocateur.

« Pas aussi confortable que toi on dirait » rétorqua-t-elle le faisant rougir de plus belle.

Blaine rit sous cape et déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue de Kurt qui était de plus en plus à l'aise dans ses bras. Il pourrait s'habituer assez vite à ces moments tendres.

Charles sortit du parking, communiquant à la radio avec les autres, y compris le membre du staff qui conduisait la voiture de Santana, et passa rapidement à l'autoroute. « On va faire des détours pendant à peu prèstrente minutes avant de partir vers Lima, » dit-il à Kurt.

« Merci Charles, » sourit Kurt, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Blaine.

David prit la caméra, s'assit près de Nick, et la tourna vers lui même. « Ici David. Ceci est le vlog numéro 35 de la tournée 'Où tout a commencé', et on vient de finir notre premier concert ! » Les garçons applaudirent alors que David zoomait sur son visage. « Maintenant, ce vlog est particulièrement génial car aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, nous avons avec nous deux invités très spéciaux dans le bus. »

« David, non » dit Wes fermement, mais c'était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et David tourna la caméra vers Kurt et Blaine.

« David, » Blaine essaya de prévenir David mais celui-ci l'ignora.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne serez pas publiques d'ici la sortie du dvd, » dit David sûr de lui. « Et si ça ne va pas sur le dvd, on aura du matériel pour le dîner de répétition du mariage, » dit-il avec un grand sourire, en zoomant sur Kurt qui baissait la tête, rouge comme une tomate. « Voici Kurt, l'âme sœur de Blaine. Tout le monde dit, _Salut Kurt_ ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, » marmonna Kurt alors que David imitait la voix des fans qui le saluaient.

David tourna la caméra vers Santana qui lui fit un clin d'œil. « Et voici Santana, la meilleure amie de Kurt et apparemment le nouveau jouet de Niff. »

« J'aime le concept d'être le jouet de Niff. Me gusta, » ronronna Santana, se penchant en arrière sur Jeff qui levait les yeux au ciel. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis ?

« Maintenant, » David recentra la caméra sur Kurt, « parlons de comment Blaine nous a complètement pris par surprise en dédiant Mirrors à Kurt ce soir. » C'était au tour de Blaine de rougir cette fois-ci mais il ne détourna pas le regard de David. Au lieu de cela il lui tira la langue et serra Kurt un peu plus fort. « Je suis d'accord pour tout geste romantique mais merde mec tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir avant ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai dit à Eric, » dit-il avec un sourire idiot.

« Ouais, mais quelques secondes avant seulement, » le coupa Wes, David tournant la caméra sur lui. « Enfin Blaine, sérieusement ? On sait que tu es super impulsif mais wow. »

Blaine fit la moue. « C'est son anniversaire. Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial, » dit-il d'une voix de bébé qui ne fit que faire fondre davantage Kurt. Blaine devait vraiment arrêter d'être si parfait.

« C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » demanda David en zoomant sur Kurt.

« Oui, » répondit Kurt hésitant.

« Mec ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama David. « C'est parti les gars ! »

Les Warblers commencèrent leurs harmonies, Kurt bouche bée pendant qu'ils lui chantaient joyeux anniversaire. Blaine chantait près de son oreille, et toutes pensées cohérentes disparurent une fois qu'il sentit le souffle de Blaine sur son cou. David s'assura de garder la caméra sur le visage empourpré de Kurt. On s'en fiche du dvd. Ces images seraient réservées pour leur mariage, David en était convaincu.

Ils finirent la chanson en beauté, Kurt applaudissait avec un énorme sourire et Santana les acclamait bruyamment. « Est-ce que vous pouvez juste continuer à chanter et ne plus parler, parce que là merde.., » soupira-t-elle.

Les garçons rirent, Nick tourna son attention vers Kurt. « Donc ça signifie que tu as acheté les tickets VIP avant même de savoir que Blaine était ton âme sœur ? »

« Eh bien, oui, » dit Kurt comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Enfin, je voulais de nouveau le rencontrer, lui rappeler ce soir dans le parc, » dit-il en se tournant vers Blaine qui lui souriait avec adoration. « Mais je suis aussi un de vos plus grands fans. Vous êtes mes idoles. »

« A moi aussi, » dit doucement Santana, sans impudence ni sarcasme. « Je serais probablement encore dans le placard si vous n'existiez pas. »

« Oohhh Tana, » roucoula Jeff en lui déposant un baiser sur son front.

« C'est super, » dit David heureux. « C'est sérieusement le truc le plus cool que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps. » Le téléphone de Santana commença à sonner, elle et Kurt se contractèrent en reconnaissant la sonnerie. « Et ceci est la fin du vlog numéro 35, » dit David en éteignant la caméra. « Tu vas y répondre ? »

« Hum, » répondit Santana en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. « Est-ce que je devrais répondre ? » demanda-t-elle à Kurt.

Kurt haussa les épaules et se rassit plus droit. « Elle va s'énerver si tu ne réponds pas. »

« Merde, » murmura Santana. « D'accord, tout le monde se tait, » dit-elle en répondant au téléphone. « Tu veux quoi Q? Je conduis. »

« S'il te plaît dis moi que tu sais à qui Blaine a dédié cette chanson, » supplia Quinn. les yeux de Santana se posèrent sur Kurt. « Tout le monde pète un câble et les gens qui étaient en vip disent qu'il chantait à quelqu'un du premier rang et je sais que Kurt doit être en train de paniquer sur ça aussi ! »

« Meuf, s'il te plaît, comme si on faisait gaffe à ça, » dit Santana en faisant signe à Kurt de s'approcher. Kurt se défit rapidement de Blaine, pour son plus grand déplaisir, et Santana poussa Jeff pour laisser Kurt. « Je ne sais absolument pas pour qui était cette chanson. »

« Laisse-moi parler à Kurt. »

Santana lui passa le téléphone. « Hey, Q qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« A qui était dédicacée la chanson Mirrors merde ? »

Kurt regarda Blaine, un sourire timide aux lèvres. « Honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée. J'étais bien trop occupé à baver sur le cul parfait de Blaine pour faire attention à autre chose, » dit-il un sourire en coin, David et Jeff essayaient de retenir leurs fous rires, et Blaine avait son plus beau sourire de séducteur.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule Hummel ? » rétorqua Quinn. « T'es censé avoir ces infos ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dises Quinn, » dit Kurt en soupirant. « A part que Blaine Anderson est un dieu grec. Enfin, vraiment, ce mec est juste- »

Quinn pouffa énervée et coupa Kurt avant qu'il ne divague encore en mode _Blaine est parfait_. « Repasses-moi Tana. »

Kurt passa le téléphone à Santana en souriant. « Quoi encore ? Je vais devoir prendre la sortie là, je peux pas parler au téléphone, » rétorqua-t-elle, se sentant de plus en plus coupable.

« Est-ce que tu m'as pris quelque chose de cool ? »

« Oui, Quinn. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un t-shirt signé » répondit de suite Santana. « Sérieusement Q, je dois y aller .»

« D'accord, d'accord, » marmonna-t-elle. « Dis moi juste un truc, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Tu sais, par rapport à son âme sœur ? C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? »

« Euh...oui, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, » répondit Santana, faisant signe à Kurt.

« TANA LA SORTIE ! »

« PUTAIN ! »

« Merde Tana ! Fais attention ! » rétorqua Kurt en colère, se retenant de rire.

« Quinn, je dois y aller. Je t'appelle demain matin, » dit Santana rapidement avant de raccrocher. « Putain, elle va me faire la gueule pour lui avoir raccrocher au nez, » grommela-t-elle, Kurt haussa les épaules pour s'excuser.

« Yo, c'était trop drôle ! » dit David éclatant de rire.

Jeff ricana aussi. « Oui, vraiment. »

« J'apprécie particulièrement comment vous êtes synchros tous les deux, » dit Blaine un sourire en coin. « Ces va-et-vient étaient impeccables. »

« Ça me rappelle toutes ces fois à Dalton où on se débrouillait pour se sortir d'affaire, » soupira Wes, se souvenant de 10 ans en arrière. « J'avais toujours des problèmes à cause de vous. »

Nick se moqua. « Et puis quoi encore. T'étais comme nous, » provoqua-t-il, Wes ouvrit grand la bouche pour feindre le choc, les autres riaient.

Pendant ce temps là, Santana et Kurt grimaçaient devant leurs téléphones, tout deux venaient de recevoir un texto d'une Quinn très énervée. Blaine remarqua leurs expressions maussades et s'arrêta de rire.

« Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Kurt le regarda, préoccupé. « Blaine, je ne vais pas pouvoir cacher cela à Quinn, » dit-il prudemment, les garçons se calmèrent. « Je sais qu'Eric a dit que je ne pouvais le dire à personne mais... »

« On ne pourra pas garder le secret indéfiniment avec elle, » continua Santana. « Elle sait quand on ment. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Jeff curieux, ne manquant pas de remarquer le changement de ton de Santana.

Santana jeta un regard à Kurt avant de répondre. « Elle fait partie des Cheerios et du glee club avec nous, elle appartient à la trinité diabolique, » dit-elle, Jeff remarqua de nouveau la souffrance dans sa voix, et cette fois-ci Nick aussi.

« Nous sommes toujours ensemble, » dit Kurt presque désespéré. « Elle va le savoir qu'on lui cache quelque chose d'énorme. »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » demanda Blaine sérieusement.

« Oui bien sûr, » répondit Kurt sans hésiter.

Blaine sourit doucement. « Alors dis le lui. Cacher cela à ceux qui te sont le plus proche sera très compliqué Kurt. Je sais qu'Eric ne le voudrait pas, mais il va bien falloir que tu le dises à quelques personnes quand même. Tu vas avoir besoin d'un fort soutien quand les médias l'apprendront finalement. »

Kurt soupira soulagé, lui offrant un regard reconnaissant. « Tu en es sûr ? »

« Bien sûr mon amour, » sourit Blaine. « Maintenant, ramènes ton adorable ptit cul ici. Tu es bien trop loin de moi et tu me manques, » dit-il en boudant et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de glousser tout en marchant vers Blaine. Dès qu'il s'assit, Blaine l'entoura de ses bras et le serra plus fort tout en déposant un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou. « Beaucoup mieux, » susurra-t-il contre la peau de Kurt, Kurt tremblant.

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de la Trinité Diabolique, » dit Jeff à Santana en se rapprochant d'elle. « Si Kurt est Porcelaine, et qu'il y a toi et Quinn, qui est la dernière personne ? »

Santana se hérissa, croisant les bras près de sa poitrine. « On ne parle pas d'elle » dit-elle sèchement.

Jeff jeta un regard à Nick qui regardait Santana, inquiet, une lueur de recognition dans son visage. Nick regarda Jeff, de la tristesse dans ses yeux, et hocha la tête. Ils allaient définitivement garder Santana près d'eux.

« Kurt, nous allons prendre la prochaine sortie pour aller vers Lima, » leur dit Charles.

« Combien de temps pour y arriver ? » demanda Kurt. « Puisque nous avons pris tous les détours. »

« Environ deux heures et demie, donc nous avons encore un peu de temps, » dit Charles.

« Ok, merci, » dit Kurt en souriant et prenant son téléphone.

Il composa le numéro de la maison, le téléphone ne sonna que deux fois.

« Allo ? »

« Salut papa, » dit Kurt. « On se dirige vers Lima là. Charles, le chauffeur, dit qu'on en a pour deux heures et demie environ. »

« Okay, très bien. Je vais guetter le méga bus dans la rue, » dit Burt et Kurt rit. « Est-ce que Blaine est avec toi ? »

Kurt regarda Blaine avec un sourcil interrogateur. « Oui, il est juste à côté de moi, » dit-il hésitant. « Pourquoi ? » Il savait ce qui l'attendait et il n'était pas du tout pressé.

« Passe-lui le téléphone. »

« Papa- »

« Maintenant, fils. »

Kurt grommela tout bas. « Mon père veut te parler, » dit-il penaud.

Blaine sourit simplement et lui donna sa main. Kurt lui passa le téléphone, jetant un regard à Santana qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel. C'est Blaine. »

« Est-il possible de t'éloigner de mon fils ? » demanda Burt, son ton était plus un ordre qu'une demande. « J'aimerais beaucoup te parler sans que Kurt essaie d'écouter. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » chuchota Kurt, face à un Blaine souriant.

« Bien sûr Monsieur Hummel. Un instant je vous prie, » dit Blaine en poussant Kurt pour qu'il puisse se lever.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » lui dit Blaine, lui donnant un baiser rapide sur le front. « Garde-le ici, » dit-il à David avant de se hâter au fond du bus.

La mâchoire de Kurt en tomba. « Blaine ? » appela-t-il, en essayant de le suivre, en vain puisqu'il se retrouva face à David qui lui coupait le chemin. « S'il te plaît. Bouge. »

« Pas possible, » dit David en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'asseoir pour nous parler de ton glee club génial et de ce que vous y faites ? » Kurt lui jeta un regard noir, croisa les bras, la hanche sur le côté. David pouffa de rire. « Mec s'il te plaît, j'ai une femme enceinte à la maison. Donc ta technique ne marchera pas, » Kurt prit la mouche , vexé, David souriait, amusé. « Mec, Blaine va drôlement s'amuser avec toi. »

* * *

Blaine entra dans la dernière pièce au fond du bus, fermant la porte derrière lui. C'était leur salle de divertissement, avec des canapés, un autre mini frigo, deux guitares acoustiques posées sur leurs supports, et deux télés, une connectée au satellite et l'autre servant surtout aux jeux. Blaine s'assit et prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à ce que Monsieur Hummel voulait lui dire.

« C'est bon, je suis seul, » dit-il hésitant.

« Je vais être assez direct avec toi Anderson, » commença Burt, sur un ton ferme et directif. Blaine gigota sur place. « Je me fiche de ta célébrité, si tu blesses mon fils, je n'hésiterai pas à te tirer dessus. »

Blaine en eut la mâchoire tombée, les yeux écarquillés. « Je vous assure M. Hummel que je n'ai aucune intention de blesser Kurt, » dit-il rapidement, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Y a intérêt, » le coupa Burt avant qu'il ne continue. « Je ne sais pas ce que Kurt t'as raconté jusque là mais tu es très important pour lui. Et je ne parle pas de toi en tant qu'âme sœur, je parle de toi en tant que chanteur, toi et les Warblers. Il ne voudrait pas que je t'en parle mais je pense que tu as besoin de le savoir. Kurt a vécu beaucoup de choses, il a dû surpasser beaucoup d'épreuves, difficiles, en grandissant et c'est toi et ta musique qui l'ont aidé à tenir. Il t'es complètement dédié, et ce depuis des années. Ne profite pas de cela. »

« Monsieur Hummel, » dit Blaine avant de faire une pause, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se re-concentrer et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. « Jamais je ne penserai à profiter de Kurt. Je ne l'utiliserais pas ou ne le ferais souffrir d'aucune façon. Kurt...il signifie tant pour moi bien plus que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer. Je ne serais pas qui je suis aujourd'hui sans lui. »

« Je t'écoute, » dit Burt curieux.

Blaine respira profondément, passant nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux. Il aurait voulu le dire à Kurt avant mais peut-être valait-il mieux le dire à son père. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme le déteste ou pense qu'il est un menteur. « Je sais que c'est le petit garçon qui m'avait donné 50 dollars et je dois être honnête avec vous Monsieur, cette nuit là reste une des nuits les plus mémorables de ma vie, » dit-il doucement, Burt l'écoutait attentivement. « Émotionnellement j'étais dans un sale état à ce moment là. Je luttais pour me maintenir à flot, pour ne pas tomber dans la dépression, puis votre fils est arrivé et c'est comme si il m'avait donné une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir. Le rencontrer, chanter pour lui et voir son visage s'illuminer, a été une révélation pour moi. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines, voire des mois, que je me sentais vraiment heureux. »

Burt essayait de se tenir à son instinct protecteur paternel mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout, son cœur fondait à la tendresse de Blaine. « J'ai fait une promesse cette nuit là, » continua Blaine, « quand je me suis retrouvé seul à manger mon premier vrai repas depuis des semaines, j'ai fait une promesse à ce petit garçon qui m'a rappelé pourquoi je voulais chanter au tout début. »

« Et quelle était cette promesse exactement ? » demanda Burt.

« J'ai promis que je réussirais, » dit Blaine avec un léger sourire. « Je lui ai promis que je n'abandonnerais pas et que quand finalement j'y arriverai, que je resterais fidèle à moi-même et à ce à quoi je crois. J'ai promis que je serais intelligent dans la gestion de mon argent et ma célébrité, et je lui ai promis que quand je trouverais mon âme sœur je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour réaliser ses rêves. J'ai espéré rencontrer de nouveau ce petit garçon, pour le remercier de m'avoir inspiré de ne jamais abandonner, et quand Kurt m'a dit qu'il était ce petit garçon, j'étais sidéré, » rit Blaine, les larmes aux yeux. « Jamais de la vie je n'aurais imaginé que le petit garçon et mon Kurt seraient la même personne. Je sais que je signifie beaucoup pour Kurt, je sais que les garçons et moi avons une grande place dans sa vie. Mais je peux honnêtement vous dire que votre fils en a une encore plus grande dans la mienne. Je sais qu'on vient tout juste de se rencontrer réellement mais je peux vous dire Monsieur, que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Je vous jure de faire tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux et le protéger. »

Burt resta silencieux un instant, pensant à tout ce que Blaine venait de dire. Blaine était inquiet d'en avoir trop dit en fait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se créée des problèmes pour avoir été trop ouvert.

« Je veux bien admettre que je n'étais pas forcément super ravi que l'âme sœur de mon fils soit une célébrité, » dit Burt, le cœur de Blaine lâcha. « Mais je peux honnêtement dire que je suis content que ce soit toi, » dit-il gentiment, Blaine respirant de nouveau, soulagé. « J'ai suivi ta carrière Blaine. J'ai écouté ta musique, j'ai vu tes interviews et je crois que tu es une bonne personne. Je sais que tu prendras soin de mon fils. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne m'inquiète pas. Kurt est mon petit garçon, même s'il n'est plus si petit maintenant. Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. »

« Je comprends. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui aussi, » dit Blaine, reconnaissant.

« Je suis content de l'apprendre, » dit Burt. « Maintenant je vais te donner un petit conseil si tu es d'accord. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ne parle pas à Kurt de ces promesses, pas tout de suite, » dit Burt fermement, Blaine était surpris par cette demande. « Il est bouleversé Blaine. Je peux t'assurer qu'il essaie encore de s'habituer à l'idée que tu es fait pour lui. Je suis persuadé que les jours qui suivent ne seront que cris et hystérie, » dit-il joueur, Blaine rit en imaginant la scène. « Donc je te demande d'y aller doucement avec les révélations maintenant. Laisse le se faire à l'idée d'abord. »

« Je comprends Monsieur Hummel, et je suis d'accord. J'avais prévu de lui raconter ce soir, mais c'est probablement mieux d'attendre un peu, » répondit Blaine en souriant.

« J'apprécie le geste Blaine. De plus, si tu pouvais m'appeler Burt au lieu de Monsieur Hummel, je t'en serais très reconnaissant. Monsieur Hummel me vieillit trop. »

Blaine rit de bon cœur. « Je pense pouvoir faire ça Burt. »

* * *

« Okay sérieusement, c'est pas si drôle, » dit Kurt agacé alors que le rire de David remplissait le bus.

« C'est juste que...j'en peux plus, oh mon Dieu, » dit David en essayant de respirer au milieu de son fou rire.

Kurt leva les yeux aux ciel, tapant du pied impatient. « Il est là-bas depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien de dire bon sang ? » se demanda-t-il à lui même.

Santana haussa les épaules, jetant un regard à David qui riait encore. Jeff, Nick et Wes étaient incapables de retenir leurs fous rire et Kurt ne pouvait que lever les yeux au ciel. « Pas vous aussi, » se plaignit Santana.

« Désolé Tana, mais les Nude Erections ? Sérieux ? » demanda Jeff en haussant son sourcil, David repartit dans son fou rire.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'en peux plus, arrêtez, » dit David en secouant la tête.

« Et maintenant vous savez pourquoi on ne voulait pas vous le dire, » marmonna Kurt en se regardant les ongles.

« Arrête Hummel. Sue va péter un câble, » prévint Santana.

« Je sais, » rétorqua Kurt en cachant ses mains sous ses jambes. « Je suis juste nerveux parce que ça fait un putain de moment qu'ils sont en train de parler et ce dingo, » dit-il en pointant David, « ne s'arrête pas de rire comme une hyène et ça me rend dingue ! » La porte du fond s'ouvrit et Blaine sortit, Kurt sauta de sa place allant directement vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il t'a crié dessus ? Ou menacé ? Est-ce qu'il m'a embarrassé ? » Blaine leva son sourcil et rit, tendant à Kurt son téléphone. « Est-ce que tu vas me répondre ? »

Blaine choisit de ne pas répondre et passa devant Kurt pour se diriger vers l'avant du bus. Kurt resta au même endroit, les bras croisés, jetant un regard noir au dos de Blaine. « Dites moi quand on s'approche de la maison de Kurt, » dit Blaine à Tony qui hocha la tête. Il se retourna, boudant adorablement au regard en colère de Kurt. Il s'approcha de lui, la colère de Kurt s'effaçant peu à peu alors que Blaine le prit dans ses bras par la taille pour l'avoir au plus près. « Tu veux venir avec moi dans le fond, parler un peu ? »

Kurt soupira, s'engouffrant dans les bras de Blaine. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire de quoi vous avez parlé ? »

Blaine grimaça comme pour y réfléchir et haussa les épaules. Kurt fit la moue et Blaine sourit, lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre par la main pour le mener au fond du bus. David les arrêta près de la porte, se tenant les hanches d'avoir tant ri.

« B. _Nude Erections_, » gloussa David. « J'en peux plus. Ça m'a tué. »

Blaine haussa ses sourcils et regarda Kurt. « De quoi il parle ? »

Kurt leva ses yeux au ciel. « Le nom de notre glee club, nous sommes les _New Directions_, » dit-il clairement à David. Blaine repassa le mot en tête puis stoppa net, un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« On ne pense pas du tout que leur prof est un pédophile, n'est-ce pas Blaine, » demanda Wes sarcastique.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » chantonna Santana en jouant avec ses cheveux. « Mais _non_, personne ne m'écoute. »

Blaine rit en secouant la tête. « On va à l'arrière. »

« Tiens toi bien Satan, » prévint Kurt.

« Je me tiendrais bien si toi non, » rétorqua Santana avec un sourire malicieux.

Kurt lui jeta un regard mais ne dit rien tout en suivant Blaine vers le fond. Ils passèrent devant les lits superposés où Blaine indiqua le sien, il attrapa son pc portable et son ipad avant d'aller à l'arrière. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et amena Kurt au canapé, posant son pc à côté. Blaine ne souhaitait que prendre Kurt dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir. Mais après sa conversation avec Burt, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme avec les gestes affectueux pour que Kurt ne soit pas trop dépassé par cette situation, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Donc au lieu de cela, il s'assit à quelques centimètres de Kurt tout en restant main dans la main.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que mon père t'as dit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kurt en boudant.

Blaine devait résister à ne pas l'embrasser ici tout de suite. Il secoua la tête et sourit en coin. « Je ne pense pas, non, » dit-il en s'excusant. « Mais je peux te certifier qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant. Ton père semble être une personne incroyable. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. » Kurt sourit doucement en hochant la tête. Il savait à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir un père comme Burt. « Alors, puisque nous avons deux heures entières pour nous, de quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda Blaine en se couchant sur le canapé, se rapprochant inévitablement de Kurt pour le serrer plus fort. « Je suis sûr que tu as des tas de questions. »

Kurt acquiesça impatient. « J'en ai oui. Mais on n'est pas forcé de faire cela maintenant. Enfin, nous avons toute notre vie pour faire connaissance, » dit-il timidement, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Blaine pencha un peu sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres, craquant devant le regard plein d'adoration de Kurt. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être si beau ? « Pourquoi on ne ferait pas le jeu des vingt questions chacun notre tour ? »

Blaine sourit encore plus. « C'est une idée parfaite. Je commence, » dit-il avec un sourire joueur. « Que voulait dire Santana en disant que vous aviez été surpris dans des positions pire que celle-ci ? »

Le visage et le cou de Kurt devinrent rouge en moins de deux secondes et Blaine rit aux éclats. Son âme sœur était définitivement trop adorable. « Est-ce que je dois vraiment répondre ? » gémit Kurt en faisant la moue.

« Oui. » dit Blaine en hochant la tête. « Je suis ton âme sœur, c'est mon droit de savoir ce que toi et mademoiselle onde de choc avaient vécu, » dit-il effrontément.

Kurt grogna mais céda. « Donc comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon premier petit-ami. Quand nous nous sommes embrassés, c'était mon premier baiser. En tout cas le premier qui ait compté, » admit-il.

« Hum hum, » acquiesça Blaine, des papillons dans le ventre en entendant cela, il était son premier baiser, son premier tout.

« Eh bien, » continua Kurt, « une fois...ok, plusieurs fois, Tana et moi avons décidé qu'on, tu sais, s'embrasserait un peu, » Blaine haussa les sourcils surpris. « Mais pas parce qu'on aimait cela. Elle voulait m'apprendre à embrasser pour que je ne sois pas ridicule devant mon petit ami, et que je ne sois pas perdu. »

Blaine tourna son corps de manière à se retrouver face à face avec Kurt complètement. « Ok, et ? » sourit-il.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, son visage de plus en plus rouge. « Elle voulait que je sois plus à l'aise avec mon corps en repoussant mes limites alors un jour on a eu une session entière de roulage de pelles et pelotage. On était sur mon lit et elle me chevauchait et mon père est arrivé plus tôt du travail et euh, ouais. » Kurt décida de ne pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une leçon, _laisse moi te montrer comment être sexy_. Il n'avait peut-être aucune expérience avec les garçons, mais grâce à Santana, il avait une bonne idée de comment chauffer les choses.

Blaine se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la réaction de Burt. « Donc ton père vous a surpris en train de vous sauter dessus toi et Santana. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être jaloux, » dit-il malicieux.

« On ne s'est pas sauté dessus ! » assura Kurt immédiatement. « On est tous les deux gays ! Ça n'était qu'une leçon de baiser ! »

« Kurt, je plaisantais, » dit Blaine en riant et Kurt plissa ses yeux, joueur. « Je sais que cela ne signifie rien. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que Santana t'a appris autre chose qu'embrasser, » dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil. Kurt ferma la bouche et ne dit rien. « Je crois que c'est ton tour. »

Kurt détourna les yeux et réfléchit à sa première question, Blaine le regardait curieux. Quand Kurt le regarda en retour, Blaine remarqua de suite l'inquiétude et la gêne dans son regard. « Avec combien de garçons es-tu déjà sorti ? » demanda Kurt doucement.

Blaine soupira. « J'aimerais pouvoir te dire zéro mais ça serait un mensonge, » répondit-il par précaution, il ne savait pas comment Kurt allait réagir. « Je suis sorti avec quelques mecs quand on a déménagé à Los Angeles, et je suis sûr que tu sais que je suis sorti avec Sébastian Smythe pendant un moment, » Kurt fit une grimace que Blaine trouva trop mignonne. « Mais c'est tout. Je ne suis jamais allé jusqu'au bout avec personne, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Kurt haussa les sourcils, surpris. « Même pas avec Sebastian ? Avec sa réputation, j'ai toujours pensé... »

Blaine secoua sa tête, offrant à Kurt un petit sourire. « Non, on ne l'a jamais fait. Je voulais garder cela pour...eh bien pour toi, » dit-il en riant ce qui rendit Kurt heureux. « Je crois qu'il est juste que je t'informe que Sebastian et moi sommes de très bons amis. J'aimerais beaucoup si tu pouvais lui donner une chance quand tu le rencontreras. Il n'est pas la mauvaise personne que décrivent les journaux. » Sebastian était une sorte de séducteur mais Blaine connaissait les raisons derrière ce comportement et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Kurt pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement rencontrer l'ex de Blaine mais il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt talentueux. Sebastian Smythe était l'un des acteurs les plus demandés du moment. Dans son premier film il avait eu le rôle d'un tueur en série psychopathe, son personnage était si intriguant et paraissait si réel que beaucoup avaient été convaincus que Sebastian était aussi diabolique dans la vraie vie. Puis, il avait joué le rôle d'un père brisé qui avait perdu sa famille après un tragique incendie, il avait dû alors reconstruire sa vie dans une nouvelle ville et il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme qui travaillait à la boutique animalière. Tout le monde pleurait dans les salles de cinéma, la performance de Sebastian avait touché le cœur de tous. Kurt n'aimait peut-être pas l'homme, ou du moins, le portrait qu'en faisait les médias, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser la demande de Blaine.

« Je suppose que je peux être gentil si tu veux que je le sois, » répondit Kurt, Blaine avait un sourire d'oreille à oreille. En plus des garçons, Sebastian était l'un de ses amis les plus proches et il aimait l'idée que Kurt devienne son ami aussi. « C'est à toi de poser la question. »

Blaine se frotta le menton et regarda le ciel comme en profonde contemplation, Kurt sourit ô combien adorable il était à ce moment précis. Blaine sourit pendant une seconde avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Comment c'est l'école pour toi ? Je sais que tu es dans les Cheerios et le glee club, mais tu en parlais tout à l'heure, on aurait dit que ça ne se passait pas bien, » dit-il prudemment.

Kurt laissa échapper un long soupir, regardant ailleurs. « Le lycée...le lycée ça craint la plupart du temps, » admit-il, ses épaules rabaissées. « Imagine ce que c'est d'être le seul garçon gay qui en plus fait partie du club le plus nul de l'école et en plus qui est cheerleader. McKinley n'est pas une école acceptante et accueillante. » Blaine leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Kurt doucement et celui-ci continua. « Tu te souviens quand Tana disait que j'étais la garce en chef ? » Blaine acquiesça. « Comment penses-tu que je survive? » demanda-t-il, Blaine remarqua le ton changé de la voix.

« Est-ce qu'on te maltraite ? » demanda Blaine, en tournant le visage de Kurt pour qu'il le regarde. « Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui te menace ? »

« J'ai été maltraité toute ma vie Blaine, » dit Kurt honnêtement, sa voix commençant à craquer. « J'y suis habitué. »

« Tu ne devrais pas, » dit Blaine fermement, il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui. Il détestait imaginer son magnifique Kurt en train d'être maltraité. « Es-tu allé voir l'administration pour leur en parler ? A quel point c'est grave ? »

Kurt ricana méchamment. « Ouais c'est ça. A l'exception de quelques uns, les professeurs sont tout autant homophobes que les étudiants. Pour eux, je mérite ce que ces abrutis disent de moi car j'ai _choisi _d'aimer les hommes. Donc aller voir la direction ne sert strictement à rien. » Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Kurt le coupa. « Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en parler maintenant ? S'il te plaît ? »

Blaine acquiesça à contre cœur, ne voulant pas énerver Kurt davantage. Il parlerait à Eric, pour avoir des informations sur ce qui se passe dans cette école. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les choses continuer ainsi même s'il devait réagir en cachette de Kurt. La sécurité de Kurt et son bonheur étaient ce qui lui importaient le plus, et ce qui se passait dans les murs de McKinley était inclus.

« Merci, » murmura Kurt, il se sentait mal d'avoir répondu sèchement à Blaine.

Blaine détestait la souffrance dans la voix de Kurt. Il détestait voir son bien aimé autre qu'heureux et insouciant. Il n'aurait pas dû insister sur le sujet des menaces à l'école et maintenant il était contrarié à cause de lui. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Blaine se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux, Kurt fut surpris mais se hâta d'y répondre. La main de Kurt passa sur le torse de Blaine, il pencha légèrement sa tête pour faciliter l'accès et Blaine approfondit le baiser. Leurs bouches bougeaient lentement, Blaine y mettait toute sa passion et sa dévotion. Sa main tenait le visage de Kurt, l'autre était sur son genoux. Il**s** s'écartèrent après un moment, les yeux de Kurt s'ouvraient peu à peu pour regarder Blaine.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Blaine et Kurt le questionna du regard. « Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour parler du lycée. »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Ne t'excuses pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je n'aurai pas dû te répondre ainsi. »

Blaine frotta leurs nez ensemble. « Tout va bien. Y a pas de mal, » murmura-t-il beaucoup plus charmeur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux changea brusquement, il faisait lourd et il se fixèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas mais aucun ne se rétractait. Une partie de Blaine savait qu'il devait reculer. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Burt dans sa tête qui lui rappelait de ne pas profiter de la situation. Mais il y avait une autre voix, qui ressemblait bizarrement à celle de son frère, qui lui disait d'en profiter car il ne le verrait pas pendant des mois. C'est Kurt qui avança les choses, rassemblant tout son courage, il poussa Blaine contre le canapé et rapidement monta sur lui pour le chevaucher. Il avait fantasmer sur ce moment des centaines de fois, et voyant Blaine sous lui, le regardant surpris mais plein de désir, il ne put empêcher le sourire arrogant.

Blaine était trop perdu dans les yeux de Kurt pour réfléchir normalement, il ne voyait que ces yeux qui s'étaient assombris. Il lécha ses lèvres, ses mains descendant légèrement sur les cuisses de Kurt puis sur son dos. Kurt savait que cette position était dangereuse. Il savait que souvent les âmes sœur se perdaient l'une dans l'autre ce qui les faisaient se lier beaucoup trop vite. Mais même comme ça, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Blaine en un baiser passionné, une main sur son torse et l'autre dans le cou de Blaine, ses doigts glissant instantanément dans les boucles de Blaine. Quel mal y-a-t-il à réaliser une des ses fantaisies, juste pour un moment ?


	8. Chapter 8 : Can't deny you

Chapitre 8 : Je ne peux rien te refuser

Merci pour les reviews et Bienvenue aux ptits nouveaux!

*IhearIns : Merci beaucoup Marion! Désolée du retard je n'ai aucune excuse donc je ne vais même pas essayer d'en inventer une. Mais pour la rentrée j'essaie de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours.

*Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Merci! J'avoue que la séance make out entre Kurt et Santana j'aurais aimé l'avoir à l'écran (Chris et Naya sont trop hot ça aurait explosé les caméras). Pour le lemon : patience...

*LePinguAmoureux : Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait plaisir ;)

*Mamstaz : Quinn qui fait un peu l'hystérique c'est très drôle! Ne te fais pas trop de souci il faut lui faire confiance...ce qui ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde bien sur. Et papa Burt est le meilleur des papas on le sait déjà 3

*C0meWhatMay : Merci pour ton enthousiame! Pour ce qui est des chansons, tu fais bien de me le signaler, je ne vous avais pas préciser jusqu'alors, j'essaierai de le faire à partir de maintenant. Les paroles sont les traductions (imparfaites) de vraies chansons. Au chapitre 4, il s'agit de "Back Here" de BBMak. Au chapitre 6, "Closer" de Ne-Yo et "Mirrors" de Justin Timberlake.

Voili Voilou et encore un grand merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Higu.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Quand les âmes sœurs se rencontrent, ils entrent dans une phase appelée Le Besoin. C'est la phase la plus dure de résister. Le Besoin est nourri par l'envie qu'a l'âme de se connecter à l'autre pour ne devenir qu'un. Les âmes sœurs se perdent souvent dans ce Besoin et cèdent à leurs désirs. Même s'il n'existe aucune loi qui s'oppose à ce que les âmes sœurs deviennent intimes dès leur première rencontre, il est fortement recommandé d'attendre. Devenir intimes trop tôt peut entraîner une connexion des âmes sans préparation. Les âmes sœurs doivent d'abord créer un lien émotionnel, poser les fondations de leur amour avant de permettre à leurs âmes de se connecter. Si cette étape tourne en échec, il y aura des conséquences : des fausses émotions, liens étouffants, et une grande vulnérabilité qui peut causer à de la méfiance, de la paranoïa, et des lésions non réparables de la fondation de l'âme._

_Extrait de : Ce que signifie le Lien_

_Chapitre : Les étapes du lien_

* * *

Blaine ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Pour lui, ça aurait pu être des heures ou bien des jours. Au moment où les lèvres de Kurt touchaient les siennes, il était perdu en lui. Leurs bouches bougent doucement, sensuellement, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. La main de Blaine est toujours posée sur le bas du dos de Kurt, son pouce caressant gentiment les muscles forts sous son t-shirt. Kurt s'accrocha au t-shirt de Blaine, ses doigts tirant sur les boucles. Il passait sa langue sur celle de Blaine, grignotant la lèvre inférieure de Blaine et de doux gémissements se firent entendre. La main de Blaine passa vers le torse de Kurt et tira gentiment sur sa cravate. Kurt sourit dans son baiser alors que Blaine défit le nœud de cravate et les deux boutons du dessus. Quelque part, Kurt savait qu'ils devraient probablement arrêter, et qu'il était en train de se laisser trop envahir par cette fantaisie qu'il avait depuis des années. Mais alors que la main de Blaine passait sur son cou et sur sa clavicule, Kurt ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Blaine.

Blaine déplaça sa bouche des lèvres de Kurt, à sa mâchoire, sa joue puis descendit sur son cou et Kurt releva la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres quand celui-ci serra un peu son cou. Blaine regarda Kurt et commença presque à grogner. Son visage était empourpré, ses cheveux n'étaient plus parfaitement coiffés mais tout hérissés comme si Blaine avait tiré dessus désespérément, même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres rouges gonflées et partiellement ouvertes, il respirait lourdement alors que Blaine lui faisait un suçon à un endroit bien sensible. Blaine suça un peu plus fort, grattant ses dents contre la peau d'albâtre de Kurt pour répondre au gémissement qu'il venait d'émettre.

Les jambes de Kurt se serrèrent autour des cuisses de Blaine. « Blaine, » souffla-t-il, ses hanches vibrant de leurs propres chefs, leurs érections pressées dures l'une contre l'autre. Blaine relâcha un gémissement guttural à cette friction soudaine et les deux stoppèrent comme si le sort fut brisé, leurs consciences rattrapaient finalement leurs actions.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant un moment, les deux essayant de reprendre leurs souffles tout en revenant à la réalité. Blaine s'écarta, regardant ô combien débauché était Kurt et se demanda aussitôt combien de temps était passé. « Kurt, » dit-il mais celui-ci était déjà en train de s'éloigner. Il expira un soupir de soulagement et passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils n'auraient pas dû aller aussi loin et c'était de sa faute car il ne les avait pas arrêter, surtout après sa conversation avec Burt. Kurt s'assit sur le bord du canapé, son visage caché dans ses mains. Blaine s'approcha et posa sa main sur son dos. « Mon amour ? »

« Je suis désolé » dit-il dans un murmure, regardant Blaine tout gêné. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était jeté sur Blaine de la sorte et il était mortifié par ses actions. Blaine le questionna du regard et Kurt rougit de plus belle. « Je ne voulais pas faire cela. Je me suis perdu là je pense. »

« Kurt, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » le rassura Blaine gentiment mais Kurt hocha la tête électriquement.

« Mais si, » discuta Kurt. « Je... je me suis perdu dans mon rêve de fan et je n'aurais pas dû. » Blaine se rassit et passa ses bras autour de Kurt, posant sa tête sur son épaule alors que Kurt continua. « Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire, que je ne penserais pas au fait que tu es _Blaine Anderson la superstar_, et que je ne penserais qu'à toi comme étant mon âme sœur. Je croyais que j'arriverais à gérer mais je suppose que je n'ai pas main mise sur ma force de volonté, » dit-il timidement.

Blaine nicha son nez dans le cou de Kurt et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, » répéta-t-il. « Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être perdu là. Et je suis sûr que mon côté très démonstratif n'a pas aidé non plus, » dit-il embarrassé, un sourire en coin. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se calme un peu. On ne voudrait pas aller trop vite. »

Kurt inspira profondément et hocha la tête. « Mais tu dois savoir que j'aime vraiment ton côté attentionné, » admit-il. « Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

Blaine sourit doucement. « Tant mieux parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu, » dit-il directement. « Et puis je ne veux pas que tu ignores le fait que je suis _Blaine Anderson la superstar_. C'est une partie de moi, Kurt. »

« Je sais, » dit Kurt, leurs nez se caressant doucement. « Mais j'ai quand même besoin de séparer les deux, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me fasse à l'idée que tu es à moi, » dit-il nerveusement.

Blaine sourit compréhensif et hocha la tête, les mots de Burt faisaient écho dans sa tête. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose qu'ils se soient rencontrés au début de la tournée. Un simple regard de Kurt et Blaine savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à aucune de ses demandes. Les Warblers étant en tournée, ils allaient devoir se séparer et tout de suite, c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin. Kurt avait besoin d'accepter tous les changements qui allaient avoir lieu dans sa vie et ils avaient besoin de temps loin l'un de l'autre pour apprendre à mieux se connaître avant de permettre à leurs âmes de se connecter. Après un baiser rapide déposé sur le nez de Kurt, Blaine retira son bras et se leva pour prendre son portable et son ipad, essayant discrètement d'ajuster la bosse dans son pantalon.

Kurt ajusta aussi sa propre boss, passa les mains dans les cheveux et se réinstalla correctement avant de prendre son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. « Oh ba merde, » marmonna-t-il.

« Hum ? » demanda Blaine en venant se rasseoir près de son bien aimé.

« On s'est embrassé pendant genre une heure, » répondit Kurt et Blaine ne pu qu'en sourire comme un fou.

Il prit Kurt dans un autre baiser, ne le dominant que pour un moment. « Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas le seul perdu, » susurra-t-il contre les lèvres de Kurt. Kurt déglutit à cette intensité soudaine. « C'est pourquoi il faut nous distraire de, eh bien, nous-mêmes, » dit Blaine en riant et allumant les deux appareils. « Veux-tu commencer une émeute avec moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un sourire idiot.

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. »

Remarquant l'hésitation de Kurt, Blaine s'arrêta avant d'entrer sur son compte et se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien, » répondit vite Kurt, mais le regard de Blaine lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas. « C'est juste que... j'ai peur que tes fans me détestent, » admit-il doucement.

« Kurt, ils vont t'adorer, » lui dit Blaine, posant sa main sur la joue de Kurt pour le caresser.

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir, » soutint Kurt. « Tes fans sont super intenses Blaine. Crois-moi je le sais. Je suis probablement plus au courant de ce qui se passe dans ton fandom que toi. »

Blaine pouffa, prenant son pc portable. « C'est totalement faux, » dit-il en s'enregistrant. « Saches que je suis très impliqué, même si les gens ont tendance à croire que nous, les célébrités, n'allons pas sur le net ou des sites comme Tumblr. »

Kurt leva un sourcil. « Impliqué à quel point exactement ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

Blaine sourit en coin, fourbe. « Assez impliqué pour avoir déjà lu des fanfictions assez perturbantes sur Jeff, Nick et moi. »

Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière et rit aux éclats. « Oh mon Dieu ! Dis moi que tu plaisantes ! »

Blaine secoua sa tête. « Non. Nous sommes très impliqués sans que les fans ne le sachent. C'est le meilleur moyen de voir ce que les gens racontent sur nous. » Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Blaine avait vu certains de ses posts sur Tumblr assez inappropriés. « C'est pourquoi je me demandais si on pouvait te créer un nouveau compte twitter ? Je sais que les fans sont déjà en pleine crise à propos de ma dédicace de la chanson et ils vont partir à ta recherche. Si nous créons un nouveau compte, un auquel ils puissent se rattacher sans savoir vraiment qui tu es, on pourra contrôler ce qui se dit et, espérons-le, prolonger un peu ton anonymat. »

« Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Kurt, prudent. « Est-ce que ça ne va pas énerver Eric ? »

« Techniquement c'est notre choix, pas celui d'Eric. Mais je lui ai demandé son avis et il était d'accord, » lui dit Blaine. « C'est David d'ailleurs qui a suggéré l'idée. C'est ce que lui et Katherine avaient fait avant de la présenter à tout le monde. »

« Mais n'a-t-elle pas dû déménager parce que les paparazzi ne quittaient pas son domicile ? » demanda Kurt sa voix beaucoup plus aiguë. « Et la femme de Wes ? N'a-t-on pas essayé de la kidnapper ? »

« Eric t'a donc raconté, hein ? » demanda Blaine en grognant et Kurt hocha la tête frénétiquement, de grands yeux écarquillés. Blaine était sûr qu'Eric n'avait raconté cela comme tactique pour l'effrayer même si tout était vrai. « Ok, je comprends ton inquiétude mais c'est différent. David et Katherine étaient très ouverts sur son identité dès le début, donc pour les paparazzis c'était facile de trouver où elle habitait. Nous n'allons pas révéler ton identité maintenant. Nous allons juste leur donner quelque chose à quoi se rattacher jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à révéler qui tu es. Et en ce qui concerne Vanessa, la situation était complètement différente. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Kurt.

Blaine soupira. Il faudra qu'il dise à Wes qu'il avait tout raconté à Kurt. « Et bien, pour commencer, Wes avait un harceleur pendant un moment. »

La mâchoire de Kurt en tomba. « Pas moyen. »

« Hum, » acquiesça Blaine. « C'était juste après notre première tournée, on était en pause. Ce fan était obsédé par Wes. Quand Wes a trouvé Vanessa, ils ne l'ont pas annoncé directement, mais on pouvait les voir ensemble, et ce mec a juste su tout de suite qu'elle était l'âme sœur de Wes. Le truc est qu'il a refusé de l'accepter car pour lui Wes méritait mieux. »

« Mais comment savait-il cela ? » demanda Kurt sur la défensive. « Il ne la connaissait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine secoua la tête, prenant les mains de Kurt et enlaçant leurs doigts. « Non, il ne connaissait pas Vanessa. Mais il l'a suivi un moment, et il a décidé de la kidnapper pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à lui. »

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda Kurt. « Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que ce harceleur pense qu'elle n'était pas faite pour Wes ? »

« Elle n'a rien fait du tout. Il ne l'acceptait pas parce qu'elle est sourde, et dans sa tête une femme sourde ne pouvait pas être l'âme sœur de Wes car elle ne peut pas apprécier son talent, » lui raconta Blaine.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Kurt. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien, ce mec, Larry le timbré comme l'appelle David, ne savait pas qu Vanessa était ceinture noire de Tae Kwon Do, donc quand il a essayé de la kidnapper ça a mal tourné pour lui. »

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à Larry le timbré quand il a été pris ? » demanda Kurt avide d'informations. « Ils l'ont attrapé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui, » le rassura Blaine. « Il a été envoyé dans une clinique spécialisée dans ce genre de cas. En fait son âme sœur est décédée peu après leur lien et il a transféré son attention sur Wes. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il avait juste perdu l'esprit. »

« Wow » soupira Kurt. « C'est fou. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était sourde. »

« La plupart des gens ne le savent pas. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ils ont décidé de protéger cette info, » dit Blaine, son pouce caressant la main de Kurt. « Voilà pourquoi je voulais te créer un nouveau compte . Bien que j'adore mes fans, ils peuvent être un peu avides parfois, ils font parfois des choses très douteuses rien que pour avoir des infos. »

« Et si on leur offre un moyen de me connaître sans réellement me connaître moi, ils nous laisseront tranquilles un peu plus longtemps, » répondit Kurt en hochant la tête. « Ou plutôt, ils nous laisseront relativement tranquilles. »

« Exact, » soupira Blaine, ramenant la main de Kurt à sa bouche pour l'embrasser légèrement. « Si tu ne le souhaites pas, nous n'avons pas à le faire. J'ai juste pensé que c'était un bon moyen de te présenter sans mettre tout de suite ta vie sans dessus dessous. »

Kurt y pensa un moment, mesurant les pour et les contre. D'un côté, tout le mal que ceci pouvait ramener était flippant. Si l'on découvrait son identité, il perdrait pour sûr toute vie privée. Il devrait constamment regarder en arrière pour vérifier la présence de paparazzis et sa maison, sa famille seraient observées au microscope. D'un autre côté, garder le secret ferait de Blaine un menteur auprès de ses fans. On pourrait croire que Blaine cache Kurt non pas pour sa sécurité mais parce qu'il en a honte. Une des choses que Kurt préférait dans Blaine est qu'il était toujours très honnête et sincère avec ses fans et même si Kurt était inquiet de leurs réactions, il ne pouvait pas demander à Blaine de le cacher.

Avec une profonde inspiration, Kurt acquiesça. « Ok, allons-y. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Blaine, il avait besoin de savoir que Kurt était sûr de sa décision.

Kurt lui donna un petit sourire et serra sa main, rassurant. « J'en suis sûr. Ils disent déjà que ton porte bonheur et ton âme sœur sont la même personne. Autant le confirmer. »

Un sourire illuminé se dessina sur le visage de Blaine, et Kurt ne peut qu'en rire. Voir son bien aimé si excité d'annoncer leur relation ne faisait qu'intensifier les battements de son cœur. Blaine déposa un baiser sur le nez de Kurt et regarda son pc avec un sourire coquin. « Ça va être troop bien. »

« T'aimes provoquer les émeutes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kurt provocateur.

Blaine lui jeta un regard et fit un clin d'œil. « Oui j'adore. »

Blaine prit la main gauche de Kurt et la plaça sur le haut de sa cuisse. Puis il posa la sienne dessus et entrelaça leurs doigts. Kurt le questionna du regard et Blaine prit son ipad, un sourire aux lèvres quand Blaine prit leurs mains en photo. « As-tu une adresse mail qu'on peut utiliser ou veux-tu en créer une nouvelle ? » demanda Blaine en éditant la photo.

« J'en ai une, » lui dit Kurt

Blaine acquiesça, en cadrant la photo. Puis il l'a mit en noir et blanc et choisit un cadre avant de la sauvegarder et la montrer à kurt. « Tu la veux aussi en photo de profil ou tu veux autre chose ? »

« Tu vas changer ta photo ? » demanda Kurt surpris.

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête. « Pas avant qu'on t'annonce mais après oui. »

Kurt sourit, embarrassé, regardant leurs mains enlacées. « Je la veux aussi. »

Blaine l'embrassa sur le front et lui passa son ipad. Ils configurèrent ensemble le nouveau compte, mais ils coinçaient sur le nom. Kurt avait du mal à en trouver dont ses amis ne douteraient pas et tous ceux que Blaine choisissait étaient déjà pris par des fans.

« C'est ridicule » dit Blaine énervé après l'échec de sa 4ème idée. « Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué. » Kurt boudait adorablement et soupira. Blaine plissa les yeux, ses doigts glissant sur le clavier pour un énième essai pour un nom parfait pour son bien aimé. Son visage s'illumina et il tapa le nom qui lui venait à l'esprit, lançant sa main en l'air en signe de victoire. « Finalement ! »

Kurt se pencha sur l'épaule de Blaine, souriant doucement à son nouveau surnom. « SonPorteBonheur. J'aime. »

Blaine lui sourit. « D'accord, pour ta description que penses-tu de, _Vivant le Teenage Dream_ et comme localisation... _le cœur de Blaine_, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. J'ai euh, quand tu m'as laissé dans le vestiaire après qu'on se soient rencontrés, j'ai modifié ma description et ma localisation, » lui dit Kurt, les joues rougissantes.

Blaine haussa ses sourcils, curieux, et reprit son pc où il était déjà connecté sur twitter. Il chercha le compte de Kurt et son cœur fondit quand il découvrit ce que Kurt avait fait. Il attrapa la cravate de Kurt et ramena leurs bouches en un baiser rapide mais passionné. « Tu es fantastique, » dit-il, mélancolique de devoir se séparer. Kurt pencha sa tête contre celle de Blaine. « Tu es prêt ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Aussi prêt qu'on ne peut l'être. »

* * *

« Hey, ça commence, » dit Wes, prenant son pc pour l'amener à la table à manger, Jeff, Nick et David le suivirent et vinrent s'asseoir près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui commence ? » demanda Santana, levant à peine les yeux de son téléphone depuis qu'elle envoyait des messages à Quinn.

« Blaine va annoncer qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur, » répondit Jeff excité.

Santana leva brusquement la tête. « Quoi ?! »

« Ouais, il a créée un nouveau compte pour Kurt pour que les fans puissent le suivre. Il vient juste de tweeter donc il va le faire bientôt, » lui dit Wes, riant en la voyant s'approcher aussi vite. Il poussa un peu plus son pc pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

* * *

**_WarblerBlaine_ : _Merci beaucoup Colombus ! Ce soir était absolument spectaculaire ! Je ne pouvais imaginer mieux pour le coup de départ de la tournée !_**

_**WarblerBlaine : Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais qu'on parle mais avant je dois savoir si je peux vraiment vous faire confiance.**_

_**WarblerBlaine : Je peux vous faire confiance ?**_

Blaine fixait son écran, ses mentions explosaient, il cherchait le meilleur moyen de raconter cela à ses fans pendant que Kurt était sur l'ipad sur son nouveau compte en train de suivre les autres Warblers. Il suivit aussi quelques autres célébrités avant de se décider à suivre Sebastian également. Blaine sourit doucement quand il réalisa ce que faisait Kurt. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur que Kurt était prêt à donner une chance à Sebastian. Après quelques minutes, Blaine décida qu'il serait plus facile d'écrire un long tweet alors il entra sur twitlonger et commença à écrire.

_**WarblerBlaine : Cette dernière question était rhétorique. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Vous avez toujours été présents et m'avez toujours soutenu dans ma carrière et pour cela je ne peux que vous remercier. Je me sens privilégié d'avoir des fans si fantastiques. Je vous aime vraiment tous, chacun d'entre vous, et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de partager cette histoire très spéciale avec vous.**_

_**Il y a six ans, je n'étais qu'un gamin récemment diplômé qui essayait d'intégrer le monde de la musique. Je chantais au parc Goodale dans l'espoir qu'un jour j'aurais assez de chance et j'inspirerais d'autres personnes avec ma musique. Il y a eu un moment où j'ai presque perdu espoir et où je me demandais si tout cela en valait la peine. Mais, j'ai rencontré un jeune garçon aux yeux captivants et au sourire contagieux, et sans le savoir il m'a redonné la force de continuer. Son enthousiasme et ses encouragements m'ont donné le courage dont j'avais besoin pour continuer d'essayer même si tout semblait impossible. Ce fut la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise. Quelques jours après cette rencontre, mes meilleurs amis m'ont trouvé en train de chanter dans le parc, et ils ont décidé de se joindre à moi pour quelques chansons, et peu après, Eric nous a découvert. J'ai tout de suite su à ce moment là que ce garçon était mon porte bonheur et que je lui serais reconnaissant à vie.**_

_**Je savais que ce soir serait une soirée phénoménal et grâce à vous tous qui êtes venus au concert, c'était plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ce soir j'allais avoir la surprise de ma vie. Ce jeune garçon était là au concert ce soir et il est désormais un magnifique jeune homme à vous en couper le souffle, et il a encore une fois changé ma vie. Parce que vous voyez, il n'est pas seulement mon porte bonheur, il est aussi mon âme sœur.**_

_**Eh oui c'est vrai. Moi, Blaine Anderson, j'ai enfin trouvé mon seul et unique.**_

_**Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous aviez déjà fait le rapprochement entre mon porte bonheur et mon âme sœur étant la même personne, mais je voulais vous le dire à tous officiellement. Je voulais partager cela avec vous car c'est un moment spécial pour moi, pour nous, et nous voulions que vous en fassiez partie. Nous avons décidé de garder son identité secrète pour l'instant car nous souhaitons avoir l'occasion de pouvoir nous connaître mieux l'un l'autre sans que le monde extérieur nous épie et je vous demande de respecter cela. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire ? Pour nous ? Vous me promettez de me laisser égoïstement garder mon bien aimé rien que pour moi pour l'instant ?**_

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt qui était en train de lire. Il remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de son bien aimé et se souvint de Burt lui disant que Kurt pouvait être bouleversé par tout cela. « Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? »

Kurt le regarda, presque choqué. « Tu as presque abandonné ? » demanda-t-il tremblant. « Je t'en ai empêché ? »

Blaine devint pâle et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'admettre tout cela pouvait affecter son bien aimé. « Je...oui, j'ai presque laissé tombé, » répondit-il d'une petite voix. « Je n'allais pas très bien et j'ai juste … je ne sais pas... j'ai eu un moment où j'ai remis en cause mon talent. » Il regarda Kurt à travers ses cils, la respiration de Kurt devint lourde quand il remarqua la vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Blaine. « Et puis tu es venu et tu m'as rappelé pourquoi je voulais chanter à la base. »

Kurt posa l'ipad sur le côté et se jeta sur Blaine, les bras autour de lui, s'engouffrant dans le creux du cou de Blaine. Blaine passa un bras autour de lui et le serra fort. « Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné, » susurra Kurt. « Merci d'avoir cru en toi. J'aurais été perdu sans toi. »

Blaine l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de se retirer. « Tu es si important pour moi Kurt, pour tant de raisons. Je ne serais pas là où j'en suis sans toi. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. »

« Toujours. Je croirais toujours en toi, » murmura Kurt en essuyant ses larmes et se rasseyant. « Je suis prêt quand tu seras prêt, » dit-il d'un petit sourire.

Blaine lui sourit en retour et respira profondément avant de retourner vers son ordinateur et appuyer sur envoyer. « Que la folie commence. »

La réponse fut instantanée. Les mentions de Blaine explosèrent avec pleins de tweets de félicitations et de promesses, ses fans l'encourageaient à être égoïste avec son bien aimé car il ne méritait rien d'autre que le bonheur dans sa vie. Beaucoup commentaient sur le fait que le histoire ressemblait à un conte de fée, et Blaine était silencieusement d'accord, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son prince et une fois de plus il se promis de faire tout en son pouvoir pour réaliser les rêves de son bien aimé.

« Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne te détesteraient pas, » provoqua Blaine doucement.

Kurt lui donna un coup de coude joueur. « Pour l'instant. On verra ce qui se passera quand ils réaliseront qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir. »

Blaine rit et secoua la tête, retournant son attention à son pc.

_**WarblerBlaine : Merci pour tous ces mots gentils. Ça signifie énormément pour moi que vous m'encouragiez à être égoïste avec mon bien aimé. Sauf que,**_

« Et c'est parti, » marmonna Blaine en tapant son tweet suivant, Kurt inspira profondément.

_**WarblerBlaine : Je ne peux pas être entièrement égoïste. Je veux que vous partagiez ce moment capital avec moi. Mes chéris, je vous présente mon bien aimé *SonPorteBonheur**_

Kurt retint son souffle alors que son nombre de follower montait en flèche. Alors qu'il passait de zéro follower à des millions en un rien de temps, il réfléchit alors au fait qu'il allait devoir vraiment surveiller ce qu'il dirait désormais. Il devra toujours être soucieux des questions auxquelles il répondra et comment. Il savait que les fans avaient tendance à tout analyser et il ne voulait pas leur donner de quoi le détester.

« Je vais tellement devoir me censurer quand je tweeterais, » grogna-t-il. Il détestait ne pas être libre de dire ce qu'il pense.

Blaine bouda. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est bon, » soupira Kurt. « C'est ainsi n'est-ce pas ? En plus, je vais me censurer maintenant. Mais dès qu'ils sauront qui je suis, je ferais ce que je veux et tant pis pour eux, ils n'auront qu'à s'en remettre, » dit-il, et Blaine en rit.

« J'espère que tu sais que j'aime vraiment ton côté sarcastique, » dit Blaine en flirtant. « C'est sexy, » dit-il tout bas.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et garda son regard sur l'écran, sachant pertinemment que s'il regardait Blaine à ce moment là il perdrait toute la force de volonté qui lui restait. Il avait besoin d'être sage. « Que devrait être mon premier tweet ? » demanda-t-il, et Blaine était sûr que par le ton tremblant de sa voix, il devait avoir du mal à résister à l'envie de lâcher prise à ses inhibitions. Il était à la fois fier et amusé de l'effet qu'il avait sur son bien aimé. Se séparer de lui un instant allait définitivement être une bonne chose.

« Hum, et bien tu es un fan des Warblers. Pourquoi ne pas parler du concert de ce soir ? » suggéra Blaine, sa tête penchée sur le côté souriant au regard de Kurt concentré, si adorable.

Kurt acquiesça. « Oh oui, je peux faire ça, » dit-il en tapant son premier tweet ?

_**SonPorteBonheur : Salut tout le monde ! Qui était au concert ce soir ? N'étaient-il pas géniaux ?! Nan mais franchement c'était parfait !**_

Blaine fit semblant de se brosser les épaules. « On était plutôt fantastique, » dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Il passèrent les trente minutes suivantes avec leurs fans sur twitter, répondant à leurs questions sur comment ils se sont rencontrés la première fois, et ils s'envoyèrent des tweets l'un à l'autre comme si ils n'étaient pas assis côte à côte. Kurt devait admettre que c'était plutôt amusant de voir les fans devenir fous avec leurs tweets très flirt. Pas une seule personne n'envoya un tweet haineux, même s'il doutait que c'était dû à la présence de Blaine en ligne, ses fans ne voulaient pas l'énerver. Il n'était pas si naïf, il savait que tôt ou tard il y aurait droit.

Les fans souhaitaient désespérément connaître son nom mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord que c'était une mauvaise idée de le donner. Donc au lieu de cela, ils donnèrent la première lettre du prénom et les fans trouvèrent de suite le nom de Klaine pour leur couple. Kurt en rit. Si seulement les fans savaient le nombre de fois où dans sa tête il s'était donné ce surnom à lui et Blaine, avant même de savoir qu'il était sien. Kurt décida de ne pas leur dire qu'il avait trouvé ce nom des années auparavant. Le moins qu'il puisse faire c'était de les laisser choisir leur nom de couple.

Blaine était impressionné par la façon dont Kurt arrivait à gérer les questions des fans et il était fier de ses fans d'être si gentils. Les fans étaient heureux avec les informations reçues maintenant mais Blaine savait qu'ils allaient en vouloir plus bientôt. Il savait aussi qu'un groupe de fans allaient détester Kurt car il n'était pas Sebastian, et ceux là le rendait plutôt inquiet. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Sebastian au plus vite pour qu'il l'aide à garder les choses sous contrôle.

Après le moment de questions-réponses, Kurt demanda à Blaine s'il pouvait chanter pour lui pour qu'il puisse l'enregistrer et en faire sa sonnerie personnalisée. Blaine le fit sans hésiter et chanta _I'll make a man out of you_. Kurt craqua en écoutant Blaine lui chanter la sérénade. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait été aussi chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que Blaine Anderson mais il comptait bien en savourer chaque instant. Dès que Blaine posa sa guitare, Kurt était de nouveau dans ses bras. Il fallait bien qu'il profite du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble avant que Blaine ne parte. Dieu seul sait quand est-ce qu'il pourra de nouveau avoir les lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes.

* * *

Burt attendait anxieusement à la fenêtre, il sauta pratiquement au plafond quand il vit le bus des Warblers apparaître dans leur rue. « Ils sont là ! » cria-t-il et se rua vers l'extérieur, suivi de près par Finn et Carole.

Ils attendaient dans l'allée alors que le bus stationnait sur le trottoir, Finn sautillait sur ses talons, tout excité. Il n'a jamais été un grand fan des Warblers, simplement parce que Kurt en avait toujours été un aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que Blaine était l'âme sœur de son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pressé de les rencontrer. Pendant un moment il pensa au bonheur qu'allait vivre Rachel quand elle saura mais il arrêta aussitôt cette pensée en se souvenant que tout ceci était un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler. Il eut un mouvement de recul intérieurement. Rachel sera très en colère quand elle découvrira qu'il le lui a caché.

Eric sortit de la voiture et observa le voisinage. Il était heureux qu'il soit aussi tard. A l'exception de la maison des Hummel, toutes les autres avaient leurs lumières éteintes ce qui indiquait que tout le monde dormait. Avec un soupir, il prévint Tony par radio que tout était clair et s'approcha de l'allée.

« Bonsoir Burt. Je suis Eric, l'agent de Warblers, » il se présenta et serra la main de Burt. « Continuons les présentations à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas que les garçons restent dehors trop longtemps, » dit-il, au même moment la porte du bus s'ouvrit.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Burt rapidement, en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tout le monde se réunit dans le salon, Kurt à côté de Blaine et Santana à côté de Jeff et Nick. Les deux avaient deux gros sacs remplis de matériel Warbler, le sac de Kurt étant encore plus gros car il y avait également des t-shirts de Blaine et son gel douche. Kurt avait tant rougit lorsque Blaine les lui avait donné et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard enjôleur. Son âme sœur était vraiment trop adorable quand il était gêné.

« Okay, on est déjà un peu en retard sur le planning donc commençons tout de suite, » leur dit Eric, son calepin et un tas de papiers en main.

Les Warblers, Tony, Charles, et Alex, celui qui avait conduit la voiture de Santana, se présentèrent à la famille de Kurt. Carole et Burt étaient troublés par les deux gardes du corps imposants et Finn était impressionné par les Warblers. Au moment où Kurt allait présenter Blaine à son père, celui-ci le coupa dans son élan, prenant Blaine dans ses bras. Blaine était surpris de cet accueil mais ne posa pas de question.

Burt recula, ses mains toujours posées sur les épaules de Blaine et sourit. « Bienvenu dans la famille Blaine. »

Blaine sourit en retour. « Merci Monsieur. »

« Je vais lui montrer ma chambre pendant que vous parlez. Je peux ? » Kurt demandait cela à son père et à Eric. « Ou vous avez besoin de nous ici ? »

Eric secoua la tête et Burt sourit en coin. « C'est bon, » dit Burt facilement. Kurt le questionna du regard, confus, mais ne dit rien et il amena Blaine vers l'escalier.

Quand ils furent hors de portées de voix, Burt rit. « J'espère que Blaine ne va pas flipper sur le poster géant que Kurt a sur son mur, » dit-il amusé.

David éclata de rire. « Tant que ce n'est pas une poupée grandeur nature de Blaine, je pense que ça va aller. »

* * *

Kurt arriva à sa chambre quand il comprit finalement pourquoi son père avait cet air amusé à l'idée de Blaine découvrant la chambre de Kurt. Il se retourna et regarda Blaine et déglutit nerveusement. « Peut-être devrait-on descendre et écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. Tu sais pour ce qui est sécurité tout ça. »

Blaine sourit et secoua sa tête. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous en bas et pour être honnête, je suis plutôt curieux de voir ta chambre, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt pleurnicha un peu. « Ok mais juste... ne te moque pas de moi, d'accord ? » Souviens-toi que jusque ce matin, je n'étais qu'un autre de tes fanboy un peu fou. » Blaine pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête. Kurt grogna, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y fit entrer Blaine. « Ta-da, » dit-il tout bas.

Blaine jeta un œil à la pièce et remarqua de suite des posters de lui et des garçons sur les murs. Il sourit moqueur en marchant vers l'un d'entre eux qui occupait presque tout un mur et posa de la même façon. « Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que je lui ressemble ? » demanda-t-il provocateur, essayant de son mieux de ne pas rire.

Kurt fit la moue et croisa ses bras. « Ce n'est pas drôle, » pleurnicha-t-il même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Blaine rit et vint vers lui. « C'est un peu drôle, » dit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et en le serrant contre lui. « C'est aussi très mignon. Tu es vraiment mon plus grand fan. »

Kurt était en train de fondre dans les bras de Blaine et acquiesça. « Je te l'avais promis, » il soupira et se pencha pour embrasser son bien aimé.

Ils s'embrassèrent en douceur quelques minutes, les deux avaient besoin de se goûter l'un l'autre, de se sentir avant d'être obligés de se séparer. Il y eu ce moment où Blaine, sans le faire exprès, grignota la lèvre inférieure de Kurt provocateur, et Kurt ne put que gémir dans la bouche de Blaine, l'air autour d'eux devenant très très lourd. Kurt se décala doucement et sourit à Blaine qui pourchassait ses lèvres. Il les fit reculer vers le lit, poussant Blaine avec lui alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Kurt, » commença Blaine mais Kurt le fit taire, reculant un peu pour pouvoir s'allonger.

« Je ne te verrais pas avant des mois, » murmura Kurt contre la peau de Blaine, ses lèvres embrassant le cou de Blaine. « Fais moi plaisir, » ronronna-t-il.

« La porte est grande ouverte, » protesta Blaine faiblement. « Tu vas nous créer des ennuis. »

Kurt stoppa, posa sa tête sur son coussin et fit la moue à Blaine avec des grands yeux innocents. Blaine dut se mordre pour ne pas gémir. « Tu vas vraiment me manquer quand tu partiras, » dit Kurt, passant ses doigts lentement sur les bras de Blaine. « Tellement, mais tellement. »

Blaine n'en supporta pas davantage. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la façon dont Kurt le regardait avec ses yeux de biche. Il ne pouvait pas résister au pied de Kurt qui lui caressait la jambe. Il ne pouvait pas être au dessus de son âme sœur complètement magnifique et ne pas profiter de la situation. Il n'était qu'humain, et le besoin de se connecter était si fort, si puissant. Sans absolument aucun regret, Blaine fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt, serrant ses doigts, et réclama les lèvres de Kurt en un baiser passionné.

* * *

Santana monta les marches doucement, en partie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas interrompre les derniers moments de Kurt et Blaine ensemble mais surtout parce qu'elle espérait les surprendre en pleine cession de pelotage et elle voulait les regarder. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son meilleur ami et son âme sœur étaient si sexy. Furtivement elle passa le coin du couloir de Kurt et bloqua sur place.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit-elle silencieuse tout en prenant rapidement son téléphone.

Elle cliqua sur le mode caméra et enregistra, approchant à tout petit pas de la porte. Blaine était sur Kurt en train de l'embrasser avec ferveur, la jambe de Kurt entourait le torse de Blaine maintenant ainsi leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, et les hanches de Blaine faisaient des mouvements de va et vient. Santana dut se retenir de crier. Kurt était en pleine séance de pelotage et frottage avec putain de Blaine Anderson, sur son lit, avec la porte complètement ouverte et n'en ayant rien à foutre de rien. Elle était si fière de lui.

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte et zooma sur eux, elle admettait être plutôt excitée par le spectacle et les sons qu'ils faisaient. Après avoir filmé quelques minutes, elle signala sa présence. « C'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas Finn qui soit monté. »

Blaine se leva instantanément de sur Kurt et du lit, riant d'un air gêné. Kurt s'appuya sur ses coudes et la gronda. « Mais bon sang, Tana ? »

Elle l'ignora et zooma sur l'entrejambe de Blaine. « Tiens, bonjour Monsieur Anderson. »

Blaine baissa son regard et se retourna immédiatement pour réajuster le problème. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était encore perdu. Encore heureux que ce fut Santana qui les ai surpris et pas Burt. Ce n'était sûrement pas le genre d'image qu'il voulait laisser de lui à l'homme qui l'avait déjà menacé d'un fusil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » rétorqua Kurt en s'asseyant pour se réajuster aussi. Il était en colère d'avoir été interrompu car Blaine était si bon, meilleur que n'importe quelle fantaisie. Mais il était plutôt reconnaissant que ce soit Santana et pas Finn, ou encore pire, son père.

Santana arrêta d'enregistrer et lui lança un sourire fier. « Je suis venue vous dire qu'ils ont presque fini en bas. Tu veux peut-être ..ranger tout ça... avec que papa chéri ne vienne vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Ok, tu nous as prévenu. Maintenant va-t-en. On descends dans une minute, »dit Kurt, une vague de tristesse l'envahissant.

« Hum, » répondit Santana pas convaincue, avant de disparaître.

Kurt soupira et se leva du lit, marchant vers Blaine et l'entourant de ses bras. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il avec sincérité. « C'est de ma faute. »

Blaine se retourna dans ses bras et soupira. « C'était aussi de ma faute. Tu es juste si irrésistible. »

Kurt haussa les épaules, en rougissant. « Désolé ? » il rit. « C'est juste que... je ne peux pas te dire le nombre de fois où je t'ai imaginé dans cette position et- »

« Non, » l'interrompit Blaine. « S'il te plaît. Ne finis pas cette phrase. J'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça, » dit-il et les deux en rirent, leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre. « On devrait vraiment descendre avant que je ne jette sur ce lit de nouveau et que je ne te prenne. »

Kurt gémit et le laissa aller à contre cœur. « Ok mais avant de partir, je veux te donner quelque chose. » Il marcha jusqu'à son armoire et en pris quelques t-shirts qu'il mettait pour dormir. Il prit aussi son parfum et les donna à Blaine. Puis il alla à côté de son lit et pris un chien en peluche avec de grands yeux marrons. « Voici Sir Devon le chevalier, » dit-il doucement à Blaine. « Les New Directions sont allés à un carnaval cet été et Finn a gagné un tas de chose. J'ai volé celui-ci car il me faisait penser à toi, » il passa la peluche à Blaine qui la serra contre son cœur. « Je veux que tu le gardes. Il te tiendra compagnie sur la route. »

« Merci mon amour. Je le garderais en sécurité, » lui promis Blaine.

« Je sais, » soupira Kurt avec un sourire triste. « Allez viens, il vaut mieux descendre. »

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Dire au revoir était horrible. Après que Kurt et Blaine ne s'étaient réarranger, ils descendirent, les garçons allèrent directement dans le bus. Jeff et Nick étaient prêts à passer un peu de temps ensemble, Wes et David étaient pressés d'appeler leurs femmes, et Eric était décidé à profiter de ce temps de retard. Les au revoir furent rapides et avant que Kurt ne put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Blaine était dans le bus en direction de leur prochain concert. Un profond sentiment de perte s'installa en lui et Kurt dut l'ignorer ou bien il pleurerait.

Lui et Santana se préparèrent pour aller au lit, les événements de la journée repassant dans leurs têtes. Santana se tourna pour voir Kurt fixer le poster géant de Blaine et respirer son tshirt qu'il avait revêtu. Sans un mot elle prit son téléphone et visionna la vidéo. La tête de Kurt se tourna en un instant dès qu'il entendit les gémissements.

« Tu es une perverse ! » dit-il sèchement en essayant de lui arracher son téléphone. « Tu as intérêt à effacer cela ! »

« Oui je le ferais, » dit-elle en traînant la voix. « Juste après te l'avoir envoyé à toi. Et à Blaine. »

« T'as pas intérêt à l'envoyer à Blaine ! »

« Trop tard, » dit-elle en chantonnant après avoir cliqué sur envoyer. « Putain je suis contente que Jeff m'ait donné le numéro de Blaine. »

Le téléphone de Kurt vibra et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il vit qu'effectivement Santana lui avait envoyé la vidéo. « je te déteste, » grommela-t-il, se dépêchant d'envoyer un texto à Blaine pour s'excuser de la vidéo de Santana.

« Tu m'aimeras plus tard quand tu seras tout seul et qu'il te manquera, » répondit Santana simplement. « Bonne nuit, » dit-elle en se tournant de son côté.

« Bonne nuit, » maugréa Kurt en ouvrant le message de Blaine

_De : Blaine Anderson_

_Remercie la pour moi;)_

_Bonne nuit mon amour. Rêve de moi._

Kurt sourit, la douleur dans son cœur se dissipant doucement et répondit à Blaine avant de poser son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

_De Kurt Hummel_

_Bonne nuit Blaine. Toujours._


	9. Chapter 9 : Destined to be

Chapitre 9 : Destinés à être ensemble

Merci pour les reviews et bienvenue aux ptits nouveaux!

Vu que j'ai traîné à mettre le chapitre 8 je vous offre le 9 plus tôt que prévu pour me faire pardonner. On retourne sur un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les 2/3 semaines surtout que j'ai un nouveau projet en cours : traduction du Bootleg de Darren / Hedwig pour des sous titres, si ça vous intéresse.

*AnnaKlaineuse : Merci pour ta review, même courte j'adore! Tu fais partie de ces gens qui ont PEUR de Sebastian mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Il a sa propre histoire, qui va d'ailleurs être développée aussi (désolée pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas mais il fait partie de la ff). Perso je suis fan de son histoire poignante avec Hunter. Tu verras!

*C0meWhatMay : ahah le sourire niais des Klainers JE CONNAIS ! On les aime 3

*unpassant : Merci pour tes mots gentils. Je ne suis pas bilingue ou traductrice pro donc ça fait toujours plaisir. Et je vois que tu te méfies de...tout le monde ou presque ahah. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Leurs amis sont de véritables amis.

*IheartIns : Hey! Merciiii! Et la suite là voilà Marion ;)

*Uthopie : Merci de lire cette ff! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma trad "sert" à quelqu'un.

Pour info, la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est First Time des Jonas Brothers.

Voili Voilou et encore un grand merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Higu.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_La première fois que les âmes sœur se rencontrent ne correspond pas forcément à la première fois qu'ils se voient. Les âmes suivent souvent le même chemin à leur insu. On dit que le Destin est puissant et travaille en accord avec la Mira pour ramener les âmes sœurs l'une à l'autre. Le Destin rapproche les âmes sœurs quand elles en ont le plus besoin, mais il les fait aussi se rencontrer par hasard pour s'amuser. Pendant que la Mira est toujours dans ses terres pour créer des liens entre les âmes, le Destin lui, parcourt le monde, invisible de tous, et s'amuse à faire des bêtises. Beaucoup pensent que le Destin est une nymphe du temps où les premières âmes sœur apparurent, et même s'il n'y a aucune preuve de son existence, il est hautement conseillé de ne pas remettre en question ses pouvoirs et ses motivations._

_Extrait de Le Destin est celui qui a plus de Savoir._

* * *

_Kurt était assis dans la salle d'attente pour enfants, en attendant sa maman et son papa. Sa maman était malade, vraiment malade, et elle a dû rester à l'hôpital quelques jours. Il était heureux qu'elle revienne à la maison et il espérait qu'elle pourrait rester cette fois-ci. Il détestait quand elle n'était pas à la maison pour jouer avec lui et faire des câlins avec son papa. _

_« Tu vas attendre ici même jeune homme, » Kurt entendit la voix d'un homme très en colère. « Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot. »_

_Kurt leva les yeux du jouet avec lequel il s'amusait pour voir un garçon plus âgé que lui entrer dans la pièce pour enfants à contrecœur. Il s'assit près de Kurt et grogna de douleur. Il avait un bras dans le plâtre, l'autre en bandages, les yeux au beurre noir, la lèvre ouverte. Kurt posa le jouet et concentra son attention sur le garçon._

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Kurt doucement mais le garçon sursauta quand même._

_Blaine le regarda curieusement et hocha la tête. « Ça va, » marmonna-t-il. Kurt prit le visage du garçon avec précaution, ses yeux observant les bleus de Blaine. Blaine s'arrêta de respirer un instant, il n'était pas habitué au touché doux. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, » dit Kurt tristement. « Est-ce que tu as eu un mauvais moment ? Es-tu malade ? »_

_Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux et il s'éloigna de Kurt. « Je ne... je ne suis pas malade, » dit-il, sombre. « On m'a tapé dessus. » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en train de lui raconter tout cela mais le gamin avait quelque chose de chaleureux et d'engageant._

_« Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait te taper dessus ? » demanda Kurt en colère. « Ce n'est pas gentil. »_

_Blaine haussa les épaules. « Le monde n'est pas gentil. »_

_« Chéri, on peut rentrer à la maison. »_

_Kurt regarda la porte d'entrée et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant ses parents. Il courut vers eux mais s'arrêta à mi chemin pour revenir en arrière voir Blaine. Devant un Blaine complètement choqué, Kurt passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Blaine ne résista pas à ce câlin._

_« Ne te laisse pas atteindre par les méchants, » lui susurra Kurt avant de lui poser un bisou sur la joue et de retourner auprès de ses parents. Blaine sourit doucement et se toucha la joue. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait de l'espoir._

Kurt ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du matin passant à travers la fenêtre. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois, le rêve encore frais dans son esprit. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'était_, se demanda-t-il. Il avait un vague souvenir de cette journée. Il était si jeune et les journées passées à attendre sa mère à l'hôpital avaient tendances à se mélanger dans sa tête. Mais pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça maintenant ? Pourquoi son esprit avait-il remplacé ce garçon par Blaine ? C'était probablement du à toutes les émotions de la veille. Trouver Blaine, parler de sa mère, sa vie complètement sens dessus dessous. _Oui, ça ne peut être que ça_.

Kurt se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller et oublia le rêve pour le moment. Il pouvait sentir le bras chaud de Santana, passé autour de sa taille, protecteur, et sa tête reposait sur son dos. Santana était de loin la pire des madame-câlin qu'il connaissait. Il s'étira un peu, se retenant de ne pas rire quand Santana grogna, et pris son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il était à peine 6h du matin. Son regard glissa sur le nom de Blaine sur son poignet et un grand sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. Blaine Anderson est son âme sœur. _**Blaine Anderson**_ ! Comment est-ce possible ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il chercha son nom dans ses contacts et l'appela en facetime. Il avait besoin de voir Blaine. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne rêvait pas. Après deux sonneries, un Blaine endormi décrocha.

« Bonjour beau gosse, » salua-t-il d'un sourire.

Kurt se retint de crier. Blaine était encore dans son lit en train de dormir et Kurt pouvait voir le coin des oreilles de Sir Devon le Chevalier. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Blaine avait vraiment dormi avec. « Bonjour Blaine, » répondit Kurt, les joues rougissantes. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolé. J'avais juste besoin d'être sûr qu'hier n'était pas un rêve. »

Blaine rit en se positionnant sur le dos et Kurt remarqua qu'il portait aussi son t-shirt. « C'était réel, trésor, » dit Blaine, mélancolique. « Je suis réel et je suis à toi. » Kurt ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Tout son corps gigotait, ravi, et il était au bord de l'explosion. Santana grogna de nouveau mais beaucoup plus énervée. « C'était quoi ? »

Kurt bougea le téléphone au dessus de lui pour que Blaine puisse voir Santana. « Elle n'est pas du matin, » dit-il en riant. Blaine fit la moue et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de le mimer. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle peut se pelotonner contre toi et pas moi, » dit Blaine d'une voix de bébé, adorable, serrant fort contre lui Sir Devon le Chevalier.

« Oui mais toi tu fais des choses avec moi dont elle ne peut même pas rêver, » dit Kurt en flirtant, le visage tout rouge.

Blaine leva ses sourcils, surpris et laissa échapper un rire, rougissant à son tour. « Kurt, tu ne peux pas...tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses quand tu es si loin de moi, » dit-il d'une voix dense.

Avant que Kurt ne puisse lui répondre, Santana lui coupa la parole. «_ Dios moi si no te calles te voy a apunalar a los dos en la cara_, » grogna-t-elle, donnant des coups de pieds à Kurt pour montrer à quel point elle était sérieuse, pourtant Kurt leva ses yeux au ciel.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda-t-il en murmurant.

« Qu'elle nous poignarderait tous les deux sur le visage si on ne se taisait pas, » dit-il nonchalant. « Elle fait juste sa pétasse grincheuse, » dit-il à haute voix et elle le frappa encore. « Aie ! »

« Tais toi ! » gémit-elle.

« Je dois te laisser en fait, » dit Blaine tristement, en baillant. « J'ai encore une seule heure de sommeil et je ne souhaite pas que Santana te poignarde en plein visage, » dit-il d'un sourire coquin.

Kurt bouda mais hocha la tête. « Ok. Appelle moi quand tu pourras ? »

« Évidemment. Dès que je peux, » le rassura Blaine. « Je te rappelle plus tard mon amour. »

Kurt ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, serrant fort son portable. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'exploser. « AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! » cria-t-il, sautant hors de son lit.

« Mais putain, » se plaignit Santana, en ouvrant finalement les yeux pour voir un Kurt s'agiter dans tous les sens et gigoter comme un fou. « Putain t'es sérieux là ? »

Kurt sauta sur son lit, se posa sur Santana, l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua. « Tana ! _Blaine Anderson_ est _mon âme sœur_ ! Blaine Anderson est mon âme sœur ! AHHHH ! » Kurt se leva du lit et courut vers son poster et se colla dessus. « Cet homme, ce mec magnifique, talentueux, tendre, incroyablement parfait est à _moi_ ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Et il faut que tu pètes un câble maintenant ? » se plaignit-elle même si en vrai elle souriait.

Apparemment c'était le cas car au lieu de lui répondre il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et parlait sans arrêt. « Comment tout ceci est arrivé? Comment est-ce possible? Je suis juste Kurt, le Kurt simple, et lui c'est, c'est Blaine Anderson. C'est Blaine Anderson ! AHHHHH ! BLAINE ANDERSON EST MON AME SOEUR ! » cria-t-il en jetant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. « Oh mon Dieu ! Je peux le prendre dans mes bras, et l'embrasser et coucher avec lui ! » dit-il suffoqué, ses mains volant jusque sa bouche en se rappelant du moment où David les avait filmé. « Je vais me marier avec lui ! Santana, je vais me marier avec Blaine Anderson ! AAHHH ! »

La porte de Kurt s'ouvrit soudainement. « Pas si tu ne survis pas jusqu'au jour de ton mariage, » grogna Burt sur le pas de la porte, d'un ton très sérieux.

Kurt se tourna doucement. « Bonjour papa, » dit-il timidement.

Burt lui jeta un regard noir et pouffa. « Fiston, je sais que tu es tout excité, mais il est très tôt et on essaie de dormir. Arrête. De. Crier. »

« Arrêter de crier. Ok. C'est noté, » le rassura Kurt. « Désolé. »

Burt grommela et ferma la porte. Dès qu'il partit, Kurt continua de s'agiter dans tous les sens mais sans crier. Santana rit, amusée. Kurt pouvait être si cul cul parfois. Kurt se jeta sur son lit et sauta au dessus de Santana. « Tana, » dit-il les yeux écarquillés.

« Je sais, je sais. Blaine Anderson est ton âme sœur. J'ai compris, » elle accentua le tout en roulant ses yeux. Kurt laissa échapper un petit cri et Santana rit. « C'est plutôt cool, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Kurt soupira, et s'assit à côté d'elle, sur son côté de lit. « C'est génial, » dit-il en un souffle et agitant ses jambes en l'air. C'est officiel. Kurt Hummel est la personne la plus chanceuse sur cette planète.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard environ, Quinn arriva chez les Hummel. Elle était encore énervée à cause de l'attitude étrange de Santana et Kurt la veille. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que quelque chose se tramait. Mais elle avait décidé d'attendre d'avoir les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient promis avant de les incendier. Elle salua Carole poliment quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle sourit à Burt en passant dans la cuisine et claqua Finn sur son crâne en passant à côté de lui dans le salon.

« Méchante ! » cria Finn depuis son canapé avant de reprendre son jeu vidéo.

Quinn se dépêcha de monter, frappa à la porte de Kurt puis l'ouvrit. Elle leva ses sourcils quand elle découvrit Kurt et Santana assis stoïquement sur le lit de Kurt, en train de l'attendre. « Salut » dit-elle prudemment. Santana lui indiqua la place libre et Quinn y prit place. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Kurt et Santana se regardèrent un moment avant de lever leurs petits doigts devant Quinn. « La Promesse des petits doigts ? » demanda-t-elle, jetant un regard au poignet de Kurt. « Si c'est à propos de ton âme sœur, je jure de ne rien dire, » le rassura-t-elle un peu paniquée.

Quinn détestait cette Promesse. Ils la détestaient tous. Briser cette promesse signifiait que les autres pouvaient cracher n'importe quels secrets qui leurs semblaient nécessaire, et ils avaient tous deux de profonds secrets sur Quinn, des secrets bien sombres. Enfin, tous sauf un. Elle l'emporterait avec elle dans sa tombe. Quand ni Santana ni Kurt ne reposèrent leurs mains, Quinn grogna et leva son petit doigt à contre cœur pour l'enlacer à celui de Kurt. Ils récitèrent leurs échanges secrets et s'embrassèrent sur la bouche avant que Quinn ne se tourne vers Santana pour faire la même chose. Quinn ignora la façon dont son cœur battait quand les lèvres charnues de Santana se plantèrent sur les siennes. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle contrôle la situation.

« Ok, alors c'est qui ? » demanda Quinn, agacée qu'ils aient mené le secret de l'âme sœur de Kurt aussi loin. Kurt lui donna son poignet et son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Quinn pouffa et pris le poignet, dégrafant le bracelet sans ménagement et tournant sa main pour voir le poignet. Sa mâchoire en tomba, ses yeux se dirigèrent lentement vers Kurt qui la regardait désormais avec un sourire en coin prononcé. « Tu es … ce n'est pas ...c'est une blague, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle regardant Santana. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. »

Santana haussa légèrement les épaules, même si ses lèvres dessinaient aussi un sourire en coin, et passa son appareil photo à Quinn. Quinn le lui arracha des mains et commença rapidement à regarder les photos du concert. Elle se figea sur la photo de Kurt et Blaine se regardant l'un l'autre complètement perdus dans leur monde. Doucement, elle regarda Santana et Kurt qui étaient tous deux dans l'attente, et elle cria de tous ses poumons. Kurt et Santana explosèrent de rire, Santana prit son téléphone et mit en route la vidéo de Kurt et Blaine en train de se peloter. Quinn regarda, choquée, avant de lutter contre Kurt sur le lit.

« Kurt Hummel petite putain ! » cria-t-elle et Kurt continua de rire. « Racontez moi tout ! »

* * *

Burt ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kurt, exaspéré, absolument pas surpris de tomber sur ce tableau. Quinn riait comme une folle au bout du lit, Kurt était couché et riait hystériquement, et Santana était sur lui en train de se frotter. Burt secoua la tête. Il n'était que trop habitué à tout ceci. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'éclaira bruyamment la gorge. Quinn se couvrit la bouche pour arrêter de rire, Kurt plissa ses lèvres et s'excusa du regard, et Santana sourit timidement tout en laissant Kurt. Burt leur jeta un regard sans équivoque, secouant la tête avant de repartir. Au moment où la porte se ferma, les trois éclatèrent de rire.

« Kurt, » commença Quinn, lui prenant les mains. « Tu vis un conte de fée ! »

Kurt soupira heureux. « Je sais. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Quinn.

« On fait nos vies, » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. « Enfin, il est en tournée, je suis à l'école. On parle et on essaie de mieux se connaître. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. »

« Quand vas-tu de nouveau le voir ? » demanda Quinn alors que Santana posait sa tête sur ses genoux. Quinn commença immédiatement à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Probablement pas avant Noël, » répondit Kurt avec un sourire triste. « Mais ça va aller. C'est bientôt de toute façon. » Kurt chercha son pc portable qui était près de lui par terre et prit le téléphone de Santana et son appareil photo. « Pour l'instant, il faut faire le tri dans ces photos et vidéos et faire en sorte que personne ne les voie. »

« Fais pas semblant Hummel, tu veux juste pouvoir voir cette vidéo sur grand écran, » ronronna Santana en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'était vraiment chaud. »

Quinn fredonna et hocha la tête pour montrer son accord mais Kurt leva ses yeux au ciel et essaya d'ignorer la façon dont son corps voulait réagir. Les filles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir à quel point il aimait cette vidéo de lui et Blaine en train de flirter. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de leur dire. Le fait qu'il soit rouge comme une tomate était une assez bonne indication.

* * *

« Tu y crois toi ? » s'extasiait Blaine au téléphone avec Cooper. « Après tout ce temps, il était juste là à m'attendre ! Enfin, comment est-ce possible ? Comment n'ai-je pas compris qu'il était à moi à l'époque ? »

« C'est tout à fait possible Blainers, » dit Cooper en riant. « Combien de fois j'ai vu Monica avant de réaliser qu'elle était à moi ? Combien de temps j'ai râlé contre cette femme qui m'a volé mon gâteau pour comprendre après que c'était mon âme sœur ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, il savait que Cooper avait raison. Lui et Monica s'étaient tournés autour pendant des mois, échangeant des regards mécontents et des remarques brusques en essayant de se passer l'un devant l'autre tous les matins au café pour aller plus vite. Ce n'est qu'après Cooper se soit cogné contre elle, renversant tout son café sur elle, qu'ils ne s'étaient officiellement rencontrés. D'ailleurs c'est amusant, c'est le fait que Cooper était si anxieux qui l'a fait foncer contre elle littéralement. Blaine était stupéfait par les moyens qu'utilisait le destin pour ramener des âmes sœur l'une vers l'autre.

« Je sais, » soupira Blaine. « C'est juste que ça me rend dingue de savoir que c'est le même petit garçon de cette nuit là. »

« Et qu'aurais tu fait alors si tu l'avais su ? » demanda Cooper. « Comment le Blaine de 18 ans aurait-il réagi ? »

Blaine n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. Il savait déjà comment il aurait réagi. « Je me serais enfui, » admit-il. « Je n'y aurais pas cru et j'aurais flippé. Je n'étais pas préparé. Je n'étais pas prêt à prendre soin de lui. Putain, j'avais déjà du mal à prendre soin de moi. »

« Exactement, » dit Cooper. Blaine pouvait entendre dans sa voix cette suffisance parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse de Cooper. « Les âmes sœur se rencontrent seulement quand elles sont supposées le faire, quand le destin le veut. C'est pourquoi très peu de personnes utilisent le système pour trouver leur âme sœur. Personne ne veut jouer avec le destin petit frère. » Blaine entendit des voix derrière et Cooper leur répondit qu'il arrivait. « Écoute morveux, je dois y aller. Ils ont besoin de moi sur le plateau. Mais rappelle moi plus tard. Je veux en savoir plus sur ce fantastique Kurt. »

« D'accord, » dit Blaine avec un sourire. « On se parle plus tard, Coop. »

« A plus tard Blaine. Bon concert, » répondit Cooper en raccrochant.

Blaine posa son téléphone sur la table, alla vers le mini frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et revint s'asseoir. Il regarda l'heure, en calculant qu'il avait environ vingt minutes avant de devoir retourner à l'intérieur pour le meet&amp;greet. Il fit défiler ses contacts rapidement et passa son prochain appel.

« Salut le tueur, » salua Sebastian, toujours en mode séduction. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu appellerais. »

Blaine rit doucement. « Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus quand même ? » demanda-t-il provocateur. Il avait à peine eu le temps de dire bonjour à son frère quand celui-ci lui avait sauté à la gorge parce qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant en premier pour Kurt.

« Nan. Je te connais Blaine. Je n'étais absolument pas surpris quand tu as tweeté que tu l'avais trouvé. Surtout après que tu lui aies dédicacé _Mirrors_, » dit Sebastian en riant. « Tu aurais dû voir le vacarme. C'était assez amusant. »

Blaine fredonna en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Il n'était pas surpris de voir que Sebastian avait suivi les folies de cette nuit là. En fait, il était persuadé que certaines personnes connues avec qui il était devenu ami ces années là avaient observé la tempête que lui et Kurt avaient créée. Il n'était pas retourné sur le net depuis qu'il s'était déconnecté ce soir là mais il devinait qu'il aurait plein de messages privés de personnes posant des questions au sujet de son bien aimé. « Oh j'en suis sûr. On a pu voir la fin mais je n'ose imaginer la réaction initiale. »

Sebastian se moqua. « Tu n'as pas idée. Je suis surpris de tout ces secrets par contre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai pensé que tu le crierais sur les toits, » dit-il.

« Eh bien, » commença Blaine avec un long soupir. « Il vient juste d'avoir 18 ans hier, donc... »

« Donc il est encore au lycée, » en conclut Sebastian. « Wouaw. Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Ça explique donc le fait que tu l'aies connu enfant. Mais je pensais qu'il aurait au moins 21 ans. »

« Non. Kurt est en terminale au lycée McKinley à Lima en plus, » dit Blaine, clairement méprisant.

Sebastien en eu le souffle coupé. « Lima ? Sérieusement ? Aie. J'imagine pas vraiment Lima comme une ville acceptante, » grommela-t-il. Sebastian se souvenait encore de la fois où ils s'étaient rendu au Lima Bean et où on les patrons avaient lancé des regards dégoûtés. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble mais le nœud papillon et les bretelles de Blaine avaient été suffisants pour que les jeunes gens de Dalton soient jugés.

« D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il ne le sont pas, » répondit Blaine et Sebastian remarqua le ton dur de sa voix. « Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle. Je t'appelle parce que - »

« Parce que tu as besoin de mon aide pour maîtriser la folie ? » coupa Sebastien d'un air entendu. « J'avais prévu. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de messages j'ai eu hier pour me présenter les condoléances, » dit-il sarcastique. « Certains sont même aller jusqu'à me dire de parler publiquement et de déclarer mon amour pour toi et d'ordonner Eric de nous laisser ensemble tous les deux, » Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et il était persuadé que Sebastian avait fait de même. « Je te jure Blaine, ces gens sont chaque jour de plus en plus dingues. »

Blaine passa la main dans ses cheveux et grogna. « Je sais Seb. Je suis sûr d'avoir mon lot de messages mécontents. Mais tu vas m'aider n'est ce pas ? Enfin, Kurt n'est pas du genre à se laisser intimider je te le dis tout de suite. Mais nos fans peuvent être très méchants. Je ne sais pas s'il est préparé pour cela pour le moment. »

« Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, » dit Sebastian doucement. « C'est ton âme sœur Blaine, ton seul et unique. Tu mérites d'être heureux et je sais que si Kurt ne l'est pas tu ne le seras pas non plus. Considères moi comme étant le capitaine du S. , » dit-il en riant même si Blaine pouvait entendre la souffrance dans sa voix.

Blaine sourit tristement. Il savait que tout cela n'était pas facile pour Sebastian. « Merci Seb. J'apprécie vraiment. »

« Pas de problème. On est des hommes de Dalton. Il faut qu'on s'entraide, pas vrai ? »

« Vrai, » dit Blaine avec un petit sourire. « Est-ce que … est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? » demanda-t-il gentiment ?

Sebastian ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de finalement répondre. « Non, je … je ne lui ai pas parlé, » répondit-il, la voix bloquée par l'émotion. Il décida de ne pas raconter à Blaine qu'il avait envoyé un mail à Hunter il y a de cela quelques semaines mais n'avait eu aucune réponse. Sebastian n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami ne soit désolé. « Mais, hey, tant pis pour lui. »

« Seb- »

« Non, Blaine. S'il te plaît, » l'interrompit Sebastian, ses émotions prenant possession de lui. « Écoute, je dois y aller et tu dois te préparer pour ton concert. Dis à Kurt de m'envoyer un message

sur twitter et je m'occupe du reste. »

Blaine savait très bien quand est ce qu'il fallait insister ou pas, et vu la voix brisée de Sebastian, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander de parler davantage de son âme sœur. « Ok je lui dirais. Merci encore. Je t'en dois une. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne me dois es mon meilleur ami, B., je surveille tes arrières, » le rassura Sebastian. « On se parle bientôt. Je t'aime mon frère. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Seb, au revoir. »

Blaine raccrocha et fit tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Il détestait le fait que Sebastian souffrait depuis eux ans et à chaque conversation, il pouvait comprendre que ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Il espérait que Sebastian n'ait pas recommencé à boire. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Cooper et qu'il lui demande de prendre des nouvelles de Sebastian pendant qu'ils étaient en tournée. Avec un profond soupir, il releva sa tête et alla sur la fiche de Kurt sur son téléphone. Il sourit doucement à la photo qu'il avait pris la veille. Son âme sœur était si magnifique que ça en était presque injuste. Juste au moment où il se décidait à lui passer un petit coup de fil, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du bus.

« Blaine, » appela Eric en rentrant.

« Je sais Eric. J'arrive. Je voulais juste appeler Kurt vite fait, » répondit Blaine.

« Blaine, » dit Eric avec plus de force.

Blaine leva les yeux de son téléphone et se figea quand il vit qui était à côté d'Eric.

« Maman ? » dit-il en un souffle.

Nathalie sourit prudemment et lui fit signe. « Bonjour, fils. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Blaine glissa hors du banc et accourut vers sa mère, la serrant dans les bras. « Tu es là ! Tu es venue ! » Même s'il lui parlait, il n'avait pas vu le visage de sa mère depuis cinq ans. Il avait oublié combien ses câlins étaient bons.

« Je vous laisse tous les deux, » dit Eric avec un petit sourire. « Dix minutes Blaine. »

Blaine hocha la tête rapidement en voyant Eric sortir du bus, puis regarda de nouveau sa mère. « je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais, » lui dit-il en la dirigeant vers des chaises contre le mur du bus.

« j'ai dit que j'essaierais, » dit Nathalie doucement.

« Je sais. J'ai simplement cru que tu serais occupée ou que papa t'en empêcherait, » répondit Blaine en toute honnêteté en haussant les épaules.

« Ton père est parti pour le travail ce matin. En ce qui me concerne, je suis à la maison en train de tricoter ou quelque chose dans le genre, » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et Blaine ouvrit la bouche de manière dramatique.

« Mère ! Tu as menti à papa ? Je suis choqué, » dit-il sur un ton moqueur bon enfant.

Nathalie leva sa main et secoua la tête. « je ne mens jamais. Je le laisse juste penser ce qu'il veut. »

Blaine sourit doucement, en prenant la main de sa mère et en la serrant. « Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies pu venir. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Nathalie et Blaine acquiesça. « Je n'étais pas sûre que tu veuilles de ma présence. »

« Mais si, » la rassura Blaine mais elle secoua la tête, regardant ailleurs, les larmes aux yeux. « Maman ? »

Nathalie regarda son fils cadet, des années de culpabilité refaisaient surface en elle. « Je me suis promis que je ne ferais pas cela. Je suis désolée. C'est juste que j'ai raté tant de choses. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été là quand il le fallait. Mais je veux l'être Blaine. Je ne rajeunis pas et mes bébés sont devenus des hommes maintenant et je n'ai même pas encore rencontré Monica et je, je suis désolée Blaine, » pleura Nathalie et Blaine la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser maman, » dit Blaine doucement, son pouce frôlant gentiment son dos. « je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Je sais que c'est papa qui prend les décisions et il peut être têtu. Je sais que tu aurais fait les choses différemment si tu avais pu. » Blaine se recula et essuya les larmes de sa mère. « Tout cela importe peu désormais. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là maintenant. Je t'aime maman. Ne pense pas autrement. »

Nathalie lui offrit un petit sourire. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu me détestais après ce qu'on a fait. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je ne déteste même pas papa. En fait je suis même reconnaissant qu'il ne m'aie pas accepté. Cela m'a rendu plus fort, » lui raconta Blaine. Bien sûr, il avait ses moments où il se demandait « et si », mais il sait que ça ne changeait rien. « En plus, la haine est une émotion forte, une émotion qui peut te dévorer de l'intérieur, et ça ne me correspond pas. Et c'est pareil pour la culpabilité, donc s'il te plaît, ne te sens pas coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vous ai pardonné à tous les deux il y a bien longtemps. Il est temps que tu te pardonnes à toi même. »

« Quand est-ce que tu es devenu si intelligent ? » demanda Nathalie, levant sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Blaine.

Blaine sourit et haussa les épaules. « Je pense que le kilo de smarties* que j'ai mangé à mon douzième anniversaire y est pour quelque chose, » dit-il joueur, ce qui la fait rire. « Mais sérieusement maman, toi et moi on est bien, même plus. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi que tu soies là. »

Nathalie acquiesça et se sécha les larmes. « Il t'aime tu sais, ton père. Il t'aime beaucoup. Il ne sait juste pas comment te le montrer. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il a eu tort. »

« Ouais, et bien je ne vais pas attendre assis ce changement, » marmonna Blaine et Nathalie sourit en s'excusant. « Mais ça va aller. J'ai Cooper, je t'ai toi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Ce n'est pas tout ce dont tu as besoin, » dit Nathalie provocatrice. « Je te suis sur twitter tu sais. Je sais que tu as trouvé Kurt. »

Blaine ouvrit grands ses yeux, sa mâchoire tombée. « Tu as twitter ? Attends...tu connais son nom ? Comment ? »

« Tu nous l'a montré, à tes 18 ans. Je me souvenais du prénom. Je l'ai même cherché plusieurs fois, » admit Nathalie.

« Wouaw, maman. Tu joues aux harceleuses ? » dit-il joueur même si en réalité il était choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'admettre.

« J'étais curieuse. Je voulais voir qui serait assez chanceux de t'avoir dans sa vie, » répondit Nathalie avec un sourire contrit.

« Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Blaien curieux.

Nathalie secoua la tête. « Pas grand chose. Il n'était dans aucun registre de données quand j'ai cherché donc je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge. »

« Non, c'est vrai. C'était hier son anniversaire, » l'informa Blaine.

« C'est pour ça que tu lui as dédicacé une chanson ? » demanda-t-elle et Blaine rougit. « Tu as toujours été un peu impulsif. »

Blaine en rit. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Certains choses ne changent pas. »

« Tu peux m'en dire plus à son sujet ? » demanda Nathalie hésitante.

Avant que Blaine ne lui réponde, son téléphone sonna pour indiquer un nouveau message. Il lut le message et répondit rapidement. « J'adorerais te parler de lui. Mais là je dois me rendre au meet&amp;greet. Préfères-tu m'accompagner ou rester dans notre vestiaire ? »

« J'aimerais t'accompagner, si c'est d'accord. »

Blaine hocha la tête rapidement. « Bien sûr. Allez, viens. Les gars vont être fous quand ils te verront. »

* * *

Nathalie pensait que Blaine plaisantait quand il disait que les garçons seraient heureux de la voir. Elle supposait qu'ils seraient réticents de la voir étant donné que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontré était le jour où son mari leur avait fermé la porte au nez. Mais dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire, les garçons la prirent dans leurs bras comme si c'était leur propre maman. Nathalie avait toujours aimé les amis de Blaine et elle leur était reconnaissante à jamais d'avoir été là pour Blaine quand il en avait le plus besoin.

Pendant le meet&amp;greet, elle resta debout contre le mur derrière les garçons alors qu'ils signaient des autographes sur des photos ou des t-shirts pour les fans. Elle était épatée de voir à quel point ils gardaient leur calme alors que les fans devenaient fous devant eux et criaient, et son cœur fondit lorsqu'elle vit l'un d'entre eux prendre dans ses bras un des fan qui était en train de pleurer. Ils avaient dû signer des centaines d'autographes et pas une seule fois leur sourire fanait. Ils avaient tous tant grandi en six ans, elle eut le cœur brisé en comprenant tout ce qu'elle avait raté.

Pendant le concert, Nathalie frappa des mains et chantonna aussi les chansons qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne l'avouerait pas à son mari, mais quand il partait loin pour le travail et qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans leur énorme maison, elle mettait l'album des Warblers à fond et dansait sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Elle suivait aussi la série de Cooper religieusement sans qu'il ne le sache, même si elle se doutait qu'il en faisait de même. Si elle pouvait changer une chose chez son mari, ce serait son entêtement. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, plus que la vie. Mais dernièrement elle se demandait si cet amour et ce dévouement en valaient le prix.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Te faire sentir comme la première fois_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Te faire sentir comme la première fois_

Nathalie se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment entendu Blaine chanter. Il était resté à la maison parce qu'il avait de la fièvre, mais même s'il était malade, il chantait quand même à pleins poumons les paroles de _A Whole New World_, en passant des couplets d'Aladdin à ceux de Jasmine. Déjà à cette époque, elle savait qu'il était destiné à faire de grandes choses, que son talent était rare. Mais elle savait aussi que son mari n'accepterait jamais son amour pour la musique, alors elle avait éteint la télé, et ignoré les demandes de Blaine pour lui laisser au moins écouter la chanson jusqu'à la fin, elle lui avait donné à manger et ses médicaments avant de le faire dormir.

_Allez nous allons te libérer_

_Ici et maintenant, où tu es censé être_

_oh, oh, oh_

_Te faire sentir comme la première fois_

Elle se souvint du jour où ils avaient trouvé sa guitare cachée dans son placard. John était furieux. Cooper se battait déjà contre lui car il voulait prendre des cours de théâtre au lieu de faire de la comptabilité, donc quand John avait compris que Blaine essayait d'apprendre à jouer pour pouvoir devenir musicien, il cassa sa guitare devant ses yeux et sortit de la pièce dans une rage, sans remarquer le cœur brisé de son fils. Quelques semaines plus tard, Nathalie surprit Cooper entrer en douce dans la maison avec une guitare toute neuve pour Blaine. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle décida de cacher quelque chose à son mari.

_**Blaine**_

_Portons un toast à une bonne vie_

_**Nick**_

_Bonne vie, yeah, yeah,_

_**Blaine**_

_Laisse toi aller et libère ton esprit_

_**Nick**_

_Libère ton esprit_

_**Blaine**_

_Laisse le rythme_

_**Nick**_

_Laisse le rythme_

_**Blaine**_

_Etre ta bouée de sauvetage_

_**Nick**_

_Sauvetage_

_**Blaine**_

_Te faire sentir_

_**Nick**_

_Te faire sentir_

_**Blaine**_

_Comme la première fois_

_**Nick**_

_Première fois, première fois_

Elle se souvint des premiers mots de Blaine, de ses premiers pas, son premier _Je t'aime_. Elle se souvint de la pièce jouée en primaire et cette lumière dans ses yeux juste parce qu'il était sur scène. Elle avait d'innombrables souvenirs de premières fois de Blaine et Cooper, d'innombrables bons souvenirs mélangés aux mauvais, et pourtant, c'était comme si elle ne connaissait plus ses garçons. C'était comme si cette vie s'était transformée en cauchemar et elle souffrait en pensant à toutes les premières fois qu'elle avait manqué. Le premier album de Blaine, le premier concert des Warblers. La première avant-première de Cooper, son premier grand succès. Eh bien c'était fini. Elle ne serait plus absente dans la vie de ses garçons. Elle ne raterait plus aucune grande première fois. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son mari ne ravale son entêtement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Finn jeta un regard à Kurt alors qu'il soupirait pour la centième fois. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Finn en train de regarder un film tous les deux, Kurt était sur le lit et lui était par terre, mais Kurt ne faisait attention qu'à son téléphone. La journée n'avait été que cris et rires et un Kurt plus qu'heureux chantant, _Blaine Anderson est mon âme sœur_, à tue-tête dans toute la maison. Mais les heures passaient et Blaine n'avait pas appelé, et l'humeur de Kurt changea peu à peu. C'est Kurt qui avait eu l'idée de regarder un film pour se changer les idées et se distraire de ce sentiment profond de perte qu'il ressentait. Mais là tout ce que pouvait faire Kurt c'était de serrer fort la couette de Finn, son téléphone dans les mains, et attendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelles pas mec ? » suggéra Finn, essayant de se faire petit au regard noir que lui jeta Kurt.

Kurt soupira profondément et regarda la télé, se demandant comment il avait pu être devant la télé tout ce temps sans juste la regarder. « Je ne peux pas. Il a dit qu'il me rappellerait dès qu'il pourrait donc je dois attendre. J'ai vu ce que c'était hier. Les garçons ont à peine le temps de respirer alors passer un coup de fil n'en parlons pas, » Finn sourit en s'excusant et hocha la tête. « Tout ce que je peux faire c'est attendre. »

« Je ne sais pas si Blaine le sait mais tu n'es pas du genre très patient, » dit Finn moqueur, ce qui fit sourire Kurt.

« C'est vrai, » confirma Kurt, regardant une nouvelle fois son téléphone en souhaitant l'entendre sonner. « Mais je vais devoir le devenir. »

Finn appuya sur pause et retourna son attention vers Kurt, il posa ses bras sur le bout du lit et reposa son menton dessus. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? De rencontrer son âme sœur, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

« Tu as pris les mêmes cours que moi sur les âmes sœur, Finn, » dit Kurt un sourire en coin, posant sa tête sur sa main. « Tu n'écoutais pas ? »

« Eh bien si mais... je veux quand même savoir ce que tu ressens, » dit Finn en haussant les épaules, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

Kurt fredonna en soupirant, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je me sens très bien. Enfin, il me manque terriblement et je savais qu'on allait ressentir ça mais … je ne sais pas. C'est comme si le monde prenait enfin tout son sens. Je me sens... je me sens complet, même s'il n'est pas là. Je me sens capable de tout n'importe où. »

« Est-ce que le fait de se perdre dans le lien, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Finn curieux. « Parce que vous deux sembliez vraiment relaxés hier. »

Kurt sourit en mode séducteur, ses joues rougissantes. « Oh oui c'est réel. Si on avait l'air relax c'était un total mensonge parce qu'on mourrait d'envie de se toucher l'un l'autre. Encore. »

Finn écarquilla les yeux. « Encore ? »

Kurt acquiesça. « La route est longue de Columbus à Lima, » dit-il innocemment même si son regard brillait d'espièglerie.

« Mec » Finn se retourna même si ses lèvres laissaient apparaître un sourire. « Epargne moi les détails. »

« Je vais te dire les choses autrement : considères toi heureux que c'eut été Tana qui soit venue nous chercher hier soir, » ronronna Kurt.

« Écoute mec, si tu vas me raconter les trucs entre toi et Blaine alors je vais te raconter ce qui se passe entre Rachel et moi, » prévint Finn, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire au regard dégoûté de Kurt. « Parce que tu sais elle fait ce truc avec sa langue- »

Kurt se mis les doigts dans les oreilles. « La, la, la, la. Je ne t'entends pas. »

Finn jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. « Ouais c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Même si c'est sympa de savoir que mon frère se tape du bon temps, » dit-il souriant.

« Finn ! » grommela-t-il embarrassé, attrapant le coussin pour taper Finn avec. « Je sais que c'est moi qui ait commencé mais est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet s'il te plaît. »

Finn rit et hocha la tête. La vérité est qu'il ne voulait pas raconter les détails de sa relation avec Rachel, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas vraiment à raconter. Lui et Rachel n'avaient rien fait que des sessions approfondies de pelotage car elle voulait attendre d'avoir atteint l'âge et Finn était d'accord avec ça, il savait dans son cœur que Rachel lui était destinée. Mais il aimait provoquer Kurt et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui mettre des idées en tête, de Rachel faisant des choses avec sa langue. Il avait déjà assez souffert pendant des années avec les commentaires impropres de Santana. Il avait le droit à une revanche, même si ce n'était pas vrai.

La voix de Blaine soudainement remplit la pièce et Kurt sauta, luttant pour répondre au téléphone.

« Allo ? »

« Salut bébé, » le salua Blaine et Kurt fondit de nouveau. « Je suis désolé de t'appeler aussi tard. Ce fut une journée mouvementée. »

« Non, non. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je comprends. Attends une minute, » répondit Kurt et sautant du lit de Finn. « Bonne nuit Finn, » dit-il en sortant rapidement de la chambre avant que Finn ne puisse lui répondre.

Kurt courut jusque sa chambre, claquant sa porte derrière lui avant de sauter sur son lit. « Ok, je suis dans ma chambre, on peut parler, » dit-il. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Blaine s'installa dans son lit, Sir Devon the Knight dans ses bras. « C'était incroyable en fait, » dit-il en soupirant. « Ma mère est venue voir le concert. »

« oh ? »

« Ouais, oh, » répondit Blaine avec un petit rire. « J'étais choqué qu'elle soit là. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait essayer mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait. »

Kurt se coucha sur le côté, reposant sa tête sur son coussin et respirant le t-shirt de Blaine pour inhaler son odeur. « Et ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Très bien. Je pense qu'on est arrivé à un point où on peut laisser le passé au passé et avancer vers l'avenir. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent aussi bien avec mon père mais... » Blaine se tut un instant à la recherche de ses mots. « Lui et moi sommes si différents, je ne sais pas si il changera un jour tu vois ? »

« Je suis désolé que ça ne se passe pas bien avec ton père, » dit Kurt gentiment. « Mais je suis content que ta mère soit venue te voir. »

« Moi aussi, » sourit Blaine, il ferma les yeux et se nicha dans sa peluche Sir Devon. Dieu que son âme sœur lui manquait. « Et en ce qui concerne mon père, et bien, ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. Mais je ne veux pas m'éterniser là dessus. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Est-ce que Tana t'a poignardé dans le visage ? » demanda-t-il moqueur.

Kurt rit et secoua la tête. « Non, mais je suis sûr qu'elle le souhaitait. D'ailleurs je pense que mon père l'y aurait aidé vu comment je les ai tous réveillé ce matin. »

Blaine eut un grand sourire. « Encore des cris et de l'hystérie ? »

Kurt rougit. « Oui, beaucoup plus, et cette fois-ci ce n'était que de la joie. »

Blaine sourit doucement, il désirait plus que tout prendre Kurt dans ses bras tout de suite. « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aujourd'hui. Je m'étais habitué à ta présence. »

« Tu ne m'as eu qu'une seule journée, » dit Kurt timidement. « Je n'ai pas pu te manquer à ce point là. »

« Oh si crois moi, » le rassura Blaine. « Je n'ai eu besoin que d'une seule journée pour être complètement fou de toi. »

Kurt se retint de crier, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tellement. »

« J'ai hâte de te revoir. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas en tournée avec nous ? On engagerait un professeur et tout. » Blaine savait que ni Eric ni Burt ne seraient d'accord mais il avait besoin de le suggérer.

« Blaine ne me tente pas, » gémit Kurt en faisant la moue. « Mon père ne le permettrait jamais. »

Blaine bouda. « Je sais, » dit-il déçu. « En plus, ça serait injuste de t'emmener avec moi alors que les garçons doivent laisser leurs âmes sœurs à la maison. A part Jeff et Nick mais eux ils ne comptent pas. »

« HEY ! » Kurt entendit Jeff crier derrière. « Pas sympa mec ! »

« Arrête d'écouter ma conversation alors, » rétorqua Blaine.

« J'écoutais pas, » répondit Jeff, la voix de plus en plus proche. Kurt devina qu'il avait passé sa tête du côté du lit de Blaine. « Je ne faisais que passer. »

« Ouais c'est ça, » dit Blaine en levant ses yeux au ciel. « Va-t-en, je veux parler à Kurt. »

« Quelle impolitesse, » dit Jeff un sourire en coin, mais il décida de laisser Blaine tranquille.

« Désolé. Jeff est un fouineur. Il adore écouter les conversations des autres, » dit Blaine en riant.

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprends même pas ? » répondit Kurt.

Kurt entendit frapper à la porte et son cœur se serra quand la porte s'ouvrit. « On éteint les lumières Kurt, » dit Burt du pas de la porte.

« Mais je parle à Blaine, » se plaignit Kurt et Blaine le trouva décidément trop mignon.

« Je suis désolé mais les règles sont les règles, » dit Burt fermement. « Dis lui bonne nuit et au lit. »

Kurt prit la mouche mais hocha la tête. « Blaine il faut que j'y aille. J'ai cours demain matin. »

Blaine eut le cœur serré mais il hocha la tête compréhensif. « D'accord, dors bien mon amour. Appelle-moi avant d'aller en cours. »

« Ok, » dit Kurt tristement. « Bonne nuit Blaine. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit fiston. »

« Bonne nuit papa, » grommela Kurt en mettant son téléphone à charger. Burt sourit en s'excusant avant de fermer la porte.

Kurt fixa le plafond pendant un moment, en pensant à Blaine et à comment il souhaitait l'avoir dans ses bras. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue alors que cet écrasant sentiment de perte le prenait de nouveau. Être séparés allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

* * *

*jeu de mots « smart » signifie « intelligent » en anglais.


	10. Chapter 10 : Awakening of the Soul

_Chapitre 10 : L'éveil de l'âme_

_Encore et toujours Merci pour les reviews et Bienvenue aux ptits nouveaux!_

_*AnnaKlaineuse : Moi aussi j'adoore Sebastian et sa storyline dans cette ff est particulièrement poignante. Patience pour le Klaine et pour Quintana aussi d'ailleurs hehe...Ne nous précipitons pas...profitons du voyage ;)_

_*C0meWhatMay : Oui Brittana ça reste LE modèle mais Quintana est plutôt hot aussi...ha le rêve des âmes soeurs...moi je suis plus du genre à craquer sur plusieurs donc ça m'arrange que ça n'existe pas :p_

_*IheartIns : Haa on vibre au son de notre Klaine...qd ils sont heureux on rit bêtement et quand ils sont séparés, on a envie de pleurer pour eux... Allez...Courage (comme dirait...)_

_*ClaireGleek78 : Merci à toi de me la corriger! Et ne soit pas méchante, ne provoque pas les autres parce que tu connais déjà la suite :p_

_*mamstaz : On aura des nouvelles du père de Blaine, plus tard. Et MERCI, enfin une personne qui s'intéresse à Sebastian et Hunter ahaha Leur histoire est difficile. Gardons espoir._

_Pour info les chansons utulisées dans ce chapitre sont Music of my heart de NSYNC et Gloria Estefan._

_Voili Voilou et encore à grand merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Higu_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_« Ici Jacob Israel en live du lycée McKinley, » murmura Jacob en mode complot. « Et nous attendons l'arrivée du capitaine des Cheerio, la garce suprême, Son Altesse Royale Kurt Hummel. Comme vous pouvez les voir, les couloirs sont pour le moment vides, » la caméra montra les couloirs avant de revenir sur le visage de Jacob. « Mes sources m'ont dit que Hummel a tellement honte de l'identité de son âme sœur qu'il va essayer de se faufiler en secret à l'école sans être vu. Mais il ne nous échappera pas. Je vais surveiller le casier de sa Reine jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre. Nous donnera-t-il une interview ? Va-t-il nier que son âme sœur n'est autre que la grosse dame au peigne de la cantine ? Ou encore va-t-il nous voir et fuir de l'autre côté ? Est-ce qu'au moins il a une âme sœur ? Restez à l'écoute et vous le saurez. »_

* * *

Kurt se réveilla mollasson et d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait à peine dormi de la nuit et tout était de sa faute. Il avait fait l'erreur de faire défiler les différents tags sur Tumblr et même si la plupart des posts étaient des mots d'encouragement, certains étaient insultants, parlant de lui comme d'un simple pion dans le jeu du manager de Blaine pour le garder loin de Sebastian. Il y avait même un blogueur qui disait connaître personnellement Sebastian et que celui-ci était dévasté d'être forcé de voir son bien aimé avec une autre personne.

Le blogueur y allait de bon cœur en disant qu'Eric était un terrible élément pour la carrière de Blaine et que celui-ci n'était pas l'homme que les fans pensaient puisqu'il ne défendait pas sa véritable âme sœur, Sebastian. Kurt ignora les posts qui l'insultaient mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce blogueur. Il se connecta sur son compte personnel et défendit Blaine avec l'aide d'autres personnes. Il était près de 5 heures du matin quand il se déconnecta et il jeta son téléphone sur le côté, furieux. Il avait débattu avec le blogueur pendant des heures, essayant de lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses âneries, mais en vain. Rien ne lui faisait changer d'avis, et au moment de se déconnecter, il souffrait dix fois plus pour Blaine. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Avec un grognement, il sortit du lit et se prépara pour l'école. Il prit une douche plus longue, permettant à ses sens de se fondre dans le gel douche de Blaine. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans l'un de ses fantasmes, mais cette fois-ci, la libération était un millier de fois plus satisfaisante. Blaine était peut être dans un autre état, en Pennsylvanie si ses souvenirs étaient bons, mais le fait que Blaine était à lui et rien qu'à lui, rendit cette fantaisie beaucoup plus sexy. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Kurt finit sa douche. Il se sentait mieux bien que ses nerfs ne soient encore un peu à vif.

Il appela Blaine sur le chemin du lycée, ignorant les grimaces de bisous que Finn ne cessait de lui faire, et se concentrant sur la voix apaisante de Blaine. Ils n'avaient pu parler que quelques minutes mais c'était suffisant pour reposer son âme pendant un moment.

« On se voit plus tard, frangin, » dit Finn en éteignant la voiture. « Salut Blaine, » cria-t-il avant de prendre son sac à dos sur le siège arrière et sortir de la voiture.

Kurt lui fit signe et se posa contre l'appuie-tête. « Faut-il vraiment que j'aille en cours ? C'est si ennuyeux, » se plaignit-il.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, mais oui, il faut que tu y ailles, » sourit Blaine. « Mais tu peux toujours m'envoyer des messages si je te manque. »

« Eh bien, attends-toi à beaucoup de messages parce que tu me manques déjà, » dit Kurt en faisant la moue. « Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. On se parle plus tard. »

« Passe une bonne journée au lycée, » répondit Blaine, triste de ne pas pouvoir parler plus longtemps à son bien-aimé.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, » grommela Kurt, ses yeux parcourant le parking à la recherche de Karofsky. « Au revoir Blaine. »

« Salut, mon amour. »

Kurt raccrocha et respira profondément avant d'entrer. Il était exténué et avait vraiment besoin d'une dose de caféine. Il pensa à aller prendre une tasse de café dans le bureau de Sue mais décida d'aller à son casier avant. Une décision qu'il regretta aussitôt.

« KURT ! » cria Jacob et Kurt eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Tu as intérêt à dégager ton appareil de ma vue, JBI, » le prévint Kurt, en le poussant pour se rendre à son casier. Toutes ses contrariétés de ce matin lui revinrent d'un coup et il était prêt à se venger si Jacob ne faisait pas attention, Kurt allait lui arracher les yeux.

« Est-il vrai que ton âme sœur est encore plus hideuse que Freddy Krueger et Jason réunis ? » demanda Jacob en postant son micro dans la face de Kurt. Kurt l'ignora et échangea vite ses livres. « Est-il vrai que tu étais si dégoûté de l'identité de ton âme sœur que tu as passé ton week end à vomir ? » Kurt pouffa à cette question et commença à s'éloigner. Cependant Jacob ne compris pas le message et le suivit. « Est-il vrai que ton âme sœur est ce clochard qui vient fouiller dans les poubelles de l'école pour avoir à manger ? »

Kurt fit volte face sur ses talons, lançant à Jacob son regard le plus meurtrier. Jacob recula d'un pas mais garda son micro prêt du visage de Kurt. « Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Jacob Ben Israel parce que je ne vais te le dire qu'une seule fois, » Kurt parlait entre ses dents et Jacob déglutit. Kurt avait utilisé son nom complet, ça ne présageait rien de bon. « Mon âme sœur est mon affaire et mon affaire à moi seul. Si tu me poses encore une seule question sur lui je vais déterrer cette enveloppe de papier kraft. Tu te souviens de son contenu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. Jacob hocha la tête frénétiquement. « Je jure devant Dieu que je ferais des tonnes de photocopies de ton sale petit secret et je les collerais partout dans le lycée si tu ne me lâches pas. Ai-je été clair ? »

« Limpide, » glapit Jabob.

« Bien, » dit Kurt fièrement avant de se retourner et partir.

Il n'alla pourtant pas très loin puisqu'il fut poussé contre les casiers. Il grogna à caude de la douleur inattendue de la porte du casier contre ses hanches. Il jeta un regard et vit Karofsky lui jeter un regard dégoûté et son sang se mit à bouillir. Il en avait marre d'être le punching-ball ball de Dave Karofsky. Son adrénaline étant passée à la vitesse supérieure, il le suivit jusqu'au vestiaire des garçons. Il ne remarqua pas que Jacob et son cameraman étaient encore dans le couloir en train de le filmer.

« Hey ! » Kurt cria en entrant dans le vestiaire.

Karofsky se tourna et ricana. « Le vestiaire des filles est à côté. »

« Oh tu te crois malin, » dit Kurt sur un ton moqueur, s'approchant de près de son harceleur. « C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? »

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu sois un homosexuel dégoûtant qui essaie de voir mes parties ? » gronda-t-il en marchant vers Kurt, menaçant. Kurt essaya de ne pas lâcher prise mais lorsque le sportif autoritaire se rapprocha, il fit inévitablement un pas en arrière ce qui le colla contre les casiers.

« Oh oui, le cauchemar de tous les hétéros, que tous les gays ne soient là que pour vous violer et vous convertir. Eh bien tu sais quoi gros porc ? Tu n'es pas mon type. Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs ronds qui transpirent trois fois trop et qui seront chauves avant leurs trente ans, » rétorqua Kurt, se contrôlant à peine de ne pas tressaillir quand Karofsky frappa le casier d'à côté.

« Ne me cherche pas Hummel, » le prévint Karofsky, en le menaçant de son poing.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Me frapper ? Vas-y, ose, » le provoqua-t-il. Il y avait un nouveau feu dans le regard de Kurt alors qu'ils étaient face à face et le sportif est pour ainsi dire choqué par son intensité. Il fit un pas en arrière inconsciemment et cela ne donna que plus de force encore à Kurt qui était enragé. « J'en ai plus que marre de tes conneries David Karofsky. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille pour de bon, je vais dire à tout le monde dans ce lycée que tu n'es qu'un autre homo comme moi, » les yeux de David s'élargirent alarmés mais se transformèrent vite en colère. « Et ne doute pas une seconde que les gens me croiront, parce que toi et moi on sait très bien que si. Tu es peut-être dans l'équipe de football mais je suis la garce en chef ici, c'est moi qui dirige, peu importe si je suis détesté ou adoré, je suis le mec le plus populaire de cette école. »

Karofsky savait que Kurt disait vrai. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait d'insinuer la possibilité qu'il soit gay pour que toute l'école le croit. Il serait condamné mais contrairement à Kurt, il n'avait ni la force ni le courage pour supporter cela. Une des principales raisons pour laquelle il détestait tellement Kurt était que peu importait ce que les étudiants de McKinley lui jetaient à la figure, il se débrouillait pour toujours mordre en retour et rester au sommet. Les amis de Kurt l'acceptaient comme il était. Les amis de Karofsky feraient de sa vie une misère s'ils savaient la vérité à son sujet.

Évidemment, Kurt n'avait aucune intention de répandre cette rumeur. Même si Karofsky était gay, il ne le révélerait jamais. Il n'était pas cruel à ce point. Mais le regard de Karofsky et son absence de réponse lui indiquaient qu'il avait gagné cette bataille particulière donc il décida d'y aller à fond. Il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire diabolique. « Je te suggère de garder tes mains loin de moi à partir de maintenant. Je ne supporterais plus ces merdes, Karofsky. Je n'hésiterais pas à parler de cela à JBI. »

Karofsky fit un pas en arrière. « Je te déteste Kurt Hummel. J'espère que tu brûleras en enfer, » gronda-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas à l'enfer, mais si j'y vais, je t'y emmènerai avec moi, » lui promit Kurt. « Laisse moi tranquille Karofsky. C'est ton dernier avertissement. »

Kurt resta là à le soutenir du regard pendant un moment avant de sortir du vestiaire en tornade. La sonnerie venait de retentir mais au lieu d'aller en cours il se dirigea vers la salle de bain des Cheerios, en envoyant des messages de SOS à Quinn et Santana sur son chemin.

« Dégagez ! » cria-t-il aux Cheerios qui étaient là en train de se recoiffer. Elles s'échappèrent sans un mot.

Kurt se tenait à l'évier, les yeux fermés, laissant sortir un soupir, son corps entier tremblait de toutes ces émotions écrasantes qui le parcouraient. Il était en colère contre Jacob qui s'occupait des affaires des autres, il était en colère contre Karofsky qui était tout le temps en train de l'attaquer, il était en colère contre ce blogueur qui avait le culot d'insulter Blaine, mais au delà de tout cela il était en colère contre lui-même car il se laissait influencer par tous. Il savait que les émotions allaient s'intensifier une fois atteint l'âge. La première chose qu'on vous apprenait en cours d'âme sœur, c'était qu'atteindre l'âge signifiait le réveil de l'âme et donc les deux premières semaines consistaient à la régularisation des émotions. Pendant son temps à McKinley, il avait déjà vu des gens se laisser déborder par leurs émotions. Mais jusque là, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce serait fort et écrasant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » la voix de Santana sonna près de lui. Kurt leva les yeux pour la voir elle et Quinn et commença de suite à pleurer. Les filles se précipitèrent auprès de lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras. « Qui est-ce que je dois taillader ? » demanda Santana.

Kurt secoua sa tête frénétiquement. « Cet abruti de JBI et ce connard de Karofsky et cet enfoiré de blogueur qui pensent tout savoir et Blaine me manque tellement ! Merde ! Je déteste ça ! » la colère parlait pour lui. « Pourquoi suis-je dans ce putain d'état émotionnel ?! »

Santana se recula et prit le visage de Kurt dans ses mains alors que Quinn passait ses mains par derrière, autour de son torse et reposait sa tête sur son épaule. « Parce que tu es une garce en mode super dramatique comme nous, » lui répondit Santana, un sourire en coin.

« Tais-toi Satan ! » rétorqua Kurt. « Ça craint vraiment. Aujourd'hui tout est nul ! »

Santana fit un pas en arrière, ses mains sur les hanches et pouffa. « Qu'ont fait JBI et Karofsky cette fois-ci ? Et de quel blogueur tu parles? »

« Je me suis déjà occupé de JBI et Karofsky, » dit Kurt en faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main. « C'est une journée différente mais toujours la même merde avec eux. Et le blogueur dont je parle est ce connard sur Tumblr qui ne disait que des conneries à propos de Blaine et moi hier soir. Un abruti qui pense que Blaine et Sebastian sont des âmes sœurs mais qu'Eric ne les laisse pas être ensemble. Je suis resté jusqu'à 5 heures du matin à me battre contre lui ! »

Santana haussa les épaules. « Ouais, et bien, c'est ce que tu gagnes en allant chercher les tags, » lui dit-elle et Kurt lui jeta un regard noir. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais, ok ? C'est juste que...rahhh... ! Je suis si frustré et il me manque ! » se plaignit-il. « Putain ! Il me manque tellement que j'en ai mal ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ? » lui suggéra Quinn.

« Parce qu'il devinerait que quelque chose ne va pas et je ne veux pas lui mentir, » dit Kurt en boudant, se retenant de pleurer. Quinn sourit, compatissante, et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. « Putain ça craint. Je savais qu'il allait me manquer mais merde ! »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Kurt. A part de ravaler tout ça et gérer, » dit Santana alors que la dernière sonnerie retentit. Les trois grognèrent. « Et maintenant nous sommes officiellement en retard pour les cours. »

« Peu importe, » marmonna Kurt, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et en effaçant ses larmes. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis en mode garce aujourd'hui et si quelqu'un essaie ne serait-ce que de m'enquiquiner je n'hésiterais pas à lui arracher les yeux, » dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain telle une tornade. Quinn et Santana se sourirent et le suivirent.

* * *

« Bouge, » dit Kurt d'un ton bourru à la fille assise à la table au fond au coin de la salle. La fille le questionna du regard mais bougea quand même. Kurt atterrit sur sa chaise et soupira fort avant de prendre son téléphone.

« Y-a-t-il un problème avec votre bureau, M. Hummel ? » lui demanda le prof de la salle d'études.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne cillait même pas quand il arrivait en retard alors pourquoi la place qu'il choisissait pour s'asseoir était-elle importante ? « Ma place est-elle si importante ? » lui demanda-t-il en réponse. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire autre chose ici que de nous tourner les pouces pendant que vous jouez à Candy Crush, » grommela-t-il, s'affalant sur sa chaise et regardant ses messages.

Le professeur plissa les lèvres, hésitant pendant un moment à lui demander de ranger son téléphone. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à la classe, elle vit que plus de la moitié était aussi sur leurs téléphones donc elle se ravisa. Ce n'était pas comme si ses élèves allaient l'écouter de toutes façons. Haussant les épaules nonchalamment, elle retourna son attention à son ordinateur portable.

_De Kurt Hummel :_

_Ai-j mentionné le fait que tu me manquais beaucoup ? Parce que putain tu me manques._

Kurt soupira mélancoliquement en envoyant son message. Il ferait tout pour être avec Blaine là tout de suite. Il prit son sac pour en sortir son calepin. Il sourit en voyant un griffonnage de leurs deux noms dans un cœur et une vague de bonheur le traversa. Blaine Anderson était son âme sœur, son seul et unique, et personne ne pouvait lui retirer cela.

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Tu l'as peut-être mentionné mais ça ne me dérange pas de le réentendre. ;)_

_Tu me manques beaucoup aussi._

_Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ?_

La colère de Kurt commençait à se dissiper à la lecture de la réponse de Blaine.

_De Kurt Hummel :_

_Je suis en cours mais ce ne sont que des heures de permanence. Ce n'est pas comme si on y faisait vraiment quelque chose. De toutes façons ça craint aujourd'hui. Je préférerais être avec toi._

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Quand j'étais à l'école, on profitait de ces heures pour étudier. ;)_

_Je voudrais que tu sois là aussi. Pourquoi ta journée craint ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? :(_

Kurt s'inquiéta. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Blaine mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

_De Kurt Hummel : _

_Oui mais tu étais dans une école privée qui se souciait de ton éducation. Je suis dans une école publique qui est tellement nase qu'elle n'a pas même pas de papier toilette et qui demande aux parents d'en donner._

_Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu me manques et le lycée ça craint._

_De Blaine Anderson : _

_Es-tu sûr qu'on ne peut pas convaincre ton père de te laisser nous accompagner sur la tournée ? Tu aurais le meilleur tuteur qu'on puisse s'offrir ET on a du papier toilette. _

Kurt rit doucement. La fille dont il avait prit la place le regarda bizarrement mais il lui jeta un regard noir alors elle détourna les yeux.

_De Kurt Hummel :_

_J'en suis sûr. Mais merci pour cette offre._

_De Blaine Anderson : _

_Soupir. Je me devais d'essayer._

_Je suis désolé que tu passes une mauvaise journée. Si j'étais là je poserais des bisous sur tes soucis. Mais puisque je ne peux pas, j'espère que ceci pourra t'aider à aller mieux._

Il y avait une pièce jointe à son message, une photo de Blaine avec dans les bras Sir Devon et Blaine faisait la moue avec un sourire en coin. Kurt fondit en regardant la photo. Non seulement la moue et les yeux de Blaine étaient assortis à ceux de Sir Devon, mais en plus Blaine portait un débardeur qui laissait ses épaules ainsi que ses bras musclés bien en vue. Comment avait-il été assez chanceux pour avoir cet homme en âme sœur ? Kurt savait qu'il allait se poser la question jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_De Kurt Hummel :_

_Sérieusement Blaine ? Tu es trop mignon ce n'est pas possible ! Est-ce je peux la tweeter ? S'il te plaît laisse moi la tweeter ?_

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Lol ! Mais certainement, fais-toi plaisir. ;)_

_Par contre tu vas gérer l'émeute parce qu'il faut que j'aille me préparer pour les VIP meet&amp;greet._

Kurt sourit d'oreille à oreille en répondant rapidement.

_De Kurt Hummel :_

_Je m'occupe de l'émeute. Va te préparer. Envoie moi un message quand tu pourras._

_Et merci pour la photo. Je me sens mieux grâce à elle. Xoxo_

Kurt se connecta à son compte twitter pour la première fois depuis samedi soir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le nombre de followers. Il en avait près de 10 millions et tout cela seulement parce qu'il était l'âme sœur de Blaine. Il pensa à ne pas poster la photo, de peur de provoquer un tumulte, mais rien qu'en la regardant il décida de la tweeter néanmoins. C'était trop adorable. Il se dit qu'au moins les fans allaient l'aimer parce qu'il partageait avec eux une photo si adorable.

_**SonPorteBonheur : Ma journée est affreuse et *WarblerBlaine me manque tellement alors il a décidé de m'envoyer cette photo. [pièce jointe]**_

_**SonPorteBonheur : La question est de savoir qui est le plus choupi ? Comment fait-il pour être à la fois si adorable et sexy ? #jecraqueraistoujours**_

Les mentions de Kurt explosèrent de réponses de fans, tous d'accord sur le fait que Blaine faisait le plus chiot des deux et que c'était vraiment injuste qu'il puisse être à la fois si adorable et sexy. Kurt ne pouvait même pas en vouloir aux fans de convoiter autant son âme sœur. S'il n'était qu'un fan et que l'âme sœur de Blaine publiait une photo telle que celle-ci, il aurait réagit de la même façon.

WarblerBlaine : *SonPorteBonheur J'espère que ta journée se passe bien mon amour. Xoxo

Kurt sourit doucement à la réponse de Blaine, il favorisa et retweeta avant de répondre à plusieurs fans. Il savait que le manque de Blaine n'était qu'une petite bosse dans le long chemin à parcourir, et même si son cœur souffrait pour Blaine, il s'élançait aussi vers le ciel car à la fin de la journée Blaine était à lui. Ça serait dur, mais ensemble ils y arriveraient.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula et les émotions de Kurt commencèrent à s'équilibrer doucement mais sûrement. Il avait ses moments où il se mettait en colère et rétorquait sans aucune raison, et il avait souvent des moments où il pleurait énormément parce que Blaine lui manquait tellement. Mais vendredi arriva et il réussit à contrôler ses émotions assez longtemps pour arriver à la maison et parler à Blaine quelques minutes. C'était la partie la plus difficile. Le planning des Warblers était si serré et Blaine était généralement exténué quand il était enfin libre pour parler à Kurt. Leurs journées étaient remplies d'appels téléphoniques de cinq minutes à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, et la seule fois où Kurt insista pour rester tard pour lui parler en dépit du fait que son père lui avait dit d'aller dormir, Blaine s'endormit. Être séparés était plus difficile de jour en jour et une seule semaine s'était écoulée.

Les membres des New Directions se mirent tous à supplier Kurt pour savoir qui était son âme sœur, surtout Rachel qui ressentait le besoin de rappeler à Kurt tout le long de la semaine qu'elle allait devenir sa belle sœur un jour. Mais Kurt garda sa bouche fermée et ignora leurs demandes. Ils le sauraient quand le temps viendrait mais certainement pas maintenant. Il avait quand même prévu de leur dire, avant que le monde entier ne soit au courant. Même s'ils le rendaient dingue, le glee club était quand même sa famille, et il aura besoin d'eux à ses côtés une fois que la vérité serait sortie.

Kurt se préparait à la prochaine attaque de Karofski quand ils se rencontreraient de nouveau, il avait déjà préparé ses propres insultes pour le moment venu. Mais Karofsky l'avait à peine regardé cette semaine. Son bourreau était resté hors de son chemin et Kurt était à la fois stupéfait et soulagé de ce changement. Il se demanda brièvement ce que cela signifiait puis décida de ne pas y penser plus longtemps. Il était bien trop occupé à se soucier du blogueur de tumblr SeblaineEstLamourVrai. Kurt ne l'avait pas confronté de nouveau mais il gardait la trace de ce qu'il disait. Blaine lui avait dit que le meilleur moyen d'être au dessus de toutes les rumeurs était de les surveiller et Kurt s'y attela.

Vendredi soir, Kurt était assis sur son lit avec son pc portable et parlait à plusieurs fans en attendant l'appel de Blaine. Sa peur initiale des réactions des fans s'était peu à peu estompée pendant la semaine. Il faisait attention à ce qu'il disait, mais ils étaient très accueillants et la seule haine qu'il voyait était celle qu'il avait cherché. Tout ses followers avaient été très tendres avec lui et il commençait vraiment à prendre goût à cette affection virtuelle. Une personne avait particulièrement attiré son attention, une fille qui avait créé un compte ArméeDeKlaine.

_**ArméeDeKlaine : Ce que je préfère à propos de *SonPorteBonheur c'est qu'il est un fanboy complet. C'est pour cela que je l'aime.**_

Kurt décida de la suivre. Il l'avait déjà tweeté deux fois et ses réponses avaient été gentilles et respectueuses. Il aimait pouvoir réagir avec les fans à propos des Warblers et les fans avaient l'air d'apprécier aussi. Blaine lui avait expliqué qu'ainsi Kurt se mettait à leur niveau et il leur semblait plus accessible, donc Kurt décida de continuer.

_**SonPorteBonheur : Merci de me tenir compagnie pendant que j'attends *WarblerBlaine pour une session Skype. Peut être qu'un jour on pourrait faire un livestream et parler tous ensemble.**_

_**ArméedeKlaine : *SonPorteBonheur Vous Monsieur, vous êtes un petit allumeur ! #arrêtez #nonn'arrêtezpas #continuez**_

_**NiffPourToujours : *SonPorteBonheur Klaine rdv sur Skype #jemeurs**_

_**EpousedeBlaine : *SonPorteBonheur OMG STOP ! VOUS ETES TROP CHOUS ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! Tu veux bien m'épouser ? S'il te plaît épouse moi ! Je t'aime tellement !**_

Kurt rit à toutes ces nombreuses réponses qui en majorité lui criait dessus d'arrêter de les tourmenter, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les fans étaient si enthousiastes qu'il était difficile de ne pas les taquiner.

_**SonPorteBonheur : *ArméedeKlaine Tu aimes que je vous taquine et tu le sais:p**_

_**SonPorteBonheur : *EpousedeBlaine tu es déjà l'épouse de Blaine. Comment on pourrait se marier ? :(**_

_**SebastianSmythe : Excusez mon absence cette semaine. J'ai eu des journées plutôt occupées. Comment vont mes sexy followers aujourd'hui ?**_

Kurt se figea quand il vit le tweet de Sebastian. Blaine lui avait dit d'envoyer un message à Sebastian pour qu'il puissent parler des fans problématiques, mais Kurt ne l'avait pas encore fait. Et non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler à Sebastian. Mais plutôt parce qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian Smythe, acteur connu, extraordinaire. Parler avec les garçons des Warblers était une chose. Mais parler avec Sebastian ? L'ex de son âme sœur, le même homme qui avait fait Kurt hurler devant sa télé lorsque son personnage pleurait car il avait perdu sa famille ? Ouais, c'était un peu intimidant.

_**SebastianSmythe : J'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer dans les prochaines semaines. ENORMES nouvelles même et on sait tous à quel point j'aime ce qui est gros. ;) Restez connectés.**_

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en lisant le dernier tweet. Tout ce que tweetait Sebastian se devait d'avoir une connotation sexuelle et Kurt ne savait pas encore comment il se sentait par rapport à cela. Il admettait aimer Sebastian en tant qu'acteur. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment il l'aimerait en tant que personne. Santana et sa bouche sans filtre était une chose. Mais Sebastian Smythe ? C'est toute une autre histoire. Avec une profonde inspiration, Kurt se décida à envoyer un message privé à Sebastian.

**SonPorteBonheur**

**Salut Sebastian, je suis Kurt. L'âme sœur de Blaine. Il m'a dit que tu voulais que je t'envoie un message privé, donc euh, voilà.**

Kurt resta sans bouger dès qu'il envoya le message. _Quelle façon idiote de commencer une conversation avec une putain de star du cinéma ! Bravo Hummel._

**SebastianSmythe**

**Eh bien bonjour Kurt. Je suis heureux que tu te décides finalement à m'envoyer un message. J'ai voulu te parler aussitôt que j'ai appris que tu étais l'âme sœur de Blaine. Maintenant je peux te raconter toutes les … aventures que Blaine et moi avons partagé ensemble. Je peux t'assurer qu'elles étaient très … enfin peut être devrais-je garder ces histoires pour moi en fait ;)**

Kurt blêmit à la réponse. Mais pour qui se prenait ce mec ? Kurt n'était pas stupide. L savait très bien que Sebastian se référait à quelque chose de sexuel et ça le mettait hors de lui que Sebastian puisse penser qu'il allait accepter ce genre de conversation. Il ne connaissait pas Kurt et Blaine n'était pas son âme sœur. Sebastian n'avait aucun droit de lui parler ainsi.

**SonPorteBonheur**

**Ecoute moi bien Smythe. Je ne sais pas ce que Blaine t'a dit à propos de moi mais je n'apprécie pas que tu parle de MON âme sœur ainsi. Je suis bien conscient de votre relation antérieure alors ne pense pas une seconde que je ne suis pas au courant.**

**SebastianSmythe**

**Vraiment ?**

**SonPorteBonheur**

**Vraiment. J'ai lu tous les articles et je connais ta réputation. Je te laisse une chance uniquement parce que Blaine me l'a demandé. Je me fiche que tu sois connu. Mais alors complètement. Soit tu me respectes moi et ma relation avec Blaine ou bien je t'ignorerai tout simplement. Tu t'en fiche de toutes façons. Je suis sûr que tu es en train de te moquer de moi en ce moment même mais ce n'est pas grave. Souviens-toi juste que je mords.**

_**ArméedeKlaine : *SonPorteBonheur Oui c'est vrai j'aime ça. Vraiment.**_

_**EpousedeBlaine : *SonPorteBonheur Je divorcerai de Blaine pour toi je te le jure !**_

_**SebastianSmythe : C'est officiel. *SonPorteBonheur est ma nouvelle personne préférée. Désolé *WarblerBlaine mais je pense que je vais devoir te le piquer.**_

Kurt leva ses sourcils, surpris et confus. _Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Smythe ?_

**SebastianSmythe**

**AHAHAHAH ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'était hilarant ! Merci. J'avais besoin d'un fou rire. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé mais je te jure que je plaisantais. Je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais et crois moi quand je te dis que tu as eu la réaction parfaite. Tu es sarcastique et j'aime ça. Oh et pour info, je suis très heureux pour toi et Blaine. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis des années et il est l'une des rares personnes en qui j'ai vraiment confiance. Il mérite d'être heureux et Kurt, tu es son bonheur.**

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin de cette réponse. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il se mettait et il n'avait certainement pas apprécié les plaisanteries de Sebastian. Mais en même temps il était curieux de connaître l'ex de son âme sœur. Blaine ne voulait pas raconter l'histoire de Sebastian mais il avait fait comprendre que c'était un homme brisé et Kurt mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Peut être qu'en devenant ami avec lui, il le saurait.

_**SonPorteBonheur : *EpousedeBlaine Dis comme ça, comment puis-je refuser ? :p**_

_**SonPorteBonheur : *SebastianSmythe *WarblerBlaine Toi aussi t'es pas mal Smythe. Souviens-toi juste de ce que j'ai dit.**_

**SonPorteBonheur**

**Eh bien oui tu m'as offensé et je n'ai en aucune façon apprécié ta plaisanterie. Mais je m'excuse d'avoir rétorquer ainsi. Je viens d'avoir 18 ans le week-end dernier et mes émotions sont encore un peu chamboulées.**

**SebastianSmythe**

**Pas la peine de t'excuser Kurt. Je me souviens de ce que c'est d'atteindre l'âge. Ça craint.**

_**SebastianSmythe : *SonPorteBonheur *WarblerBlaine Oh je m'en souviens bien. Sache juste que je mords aussi. ;)**_

_**WarblerBlaine : *SebastianSmythe *SonPorteBonheur Tu n'as pas le droit de le voler Seb ! Il est à moi ! Et c'est vrai mon amour. Il mord vraiment. Fais attention s'il te plaît. **_

_**SebastianSmythe : *WarblerBlaine *SonPorteBonheur Tu le sais que trop bien n'est-ce pas Blainey ? Rappelle moi de lui raconter cette fois dans le bureau du doyen.**_

_**WarblerBlaine : *SebastianSmythe *SonPorteBonheur CHUT ! TU AVAIS JURE DE GARDER LE SECRET SMYTHE ! TU N'AS PAS INTERET A LE LUI RACONTER !**_

_**SonPorteBonheur : *WarblerBlaine *SebastianSmythe Oh maintenant je suis curieux.**_

Kurt cria de joie quand il vit Blaine se connecter sur Skype. Une seconde plus tard, Blaine était en train de l'appeler. Tout son corps se relaxa d'un coup lorsqu'il vit le visage de Blaine sur son écran. « Salut » dit-il.

« Salut, » répondit Blaine avec un large sourire. Il était assis à l'arrière du bus avec sa guitare et son cahier d'écriture près de lui. Il avait travaillé sur une nouvelle chanson pour Kurt toute la semaine et il voulait la lui chanter. Mais d'abord il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre son bien aimé et son meilleur ami. « Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi Sebastian veut te voler à moi ? » demanda-t-il provocateur.

Kurt se pinça les lèvres, ses joues rougissant un peu. « Je eh bien...euh..il..ok, je vais juste t'envoyer notre conversation, » répondit-il coupable.

Blaine leva ses sourcils en signe de curiosité et hocha la tête lentement. Il ne pouvait que deviner ce que Sebastian lui avait dit. Très peu de gens pouvait voir qui était Sebastian à travers toute cette attitude et il espérait que Kurt serait l'un d'entre eux.

_**SonPorteBonheur : Okay c'était amusant mais il faut que je me déconnecte. Rendez-vous sur skype avec mon amoureux *WarblerBlaine !**_

_**SebastianSmythe : *SonPorteBonheur * WarblerBlaine C'est chauuuud. A plus les garçons. Ne vous amusez pas trop sans moi. ;)**_

Blaine décida de ne pas y répondre et se concentra plutôt sur les copies d'écran que Kurt lui avait envoyé. Kurt le regardait anxieux alors que Blaine lisait leur conversation, les joues de Kurt étaient de plus en plus rouges surtout quand il vit Blaine ouvrir sa mâchoire et ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha Kurt et Blaine le regarda confus. « Je sais que tu m'as demandé d'être gentil avec lui et j'en avais l'intention mais j'ai eu une longue semaine et j'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions maintenant et il m'a envoyé ce message et j'ai juste... craqué. »

« Kurt- »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Blaine, » le coupa Kurt affolé, les larmes aux yeux. « S'il ne plaît ne sois pas fâché. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, » lui promit-il doucement et Kurt se relaxa visiblement. « C'est plutôt contre lui que je le suis. Je lui ai demandé d'y aller calmement avec toi, même si au final je ne suis pas surpris de ce qu'il t'a écrit. Sebastian est quelqu'un d'assez spécial. Il y a très peu de gens qui le comprenne. » Kurt hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. « Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait offensé. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te voulait aucun mal. »

« Ok, » répondit Kurt. « Mais je suis confus quand il parle de me voler par contre. »

Blaine rit. « C'est à cause de la façon dont tu lui as répondu. Ton sarcasme, ton attitude. Le fait que tu lui ai parlé librement en dépit de son statut de star. Sebastian déteste qu'on soit gentil avec lui parce qu'on pense qu'on le doit. Il préfère quelqu'un qui soit méchant ou grossier plutôt que faux. Je peux te dire que tu as gagné son respect et ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire. »

Kurt se réjouit. « J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Tu me connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que je ne cache pas ce que j'ai à dire. »

« C'est vrai, et j'adore que tu sois comme ça, » répondit Blaine avec un sourire adorable. « J'aime aussi la façon dont tu rougis quand tu es gêné ou timide. Et j'aime particulièrement ton rire et la façon dont tes yeux brillent comme des étoiles, » dit-il modestement avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt détourna le regard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, tout son visage rouge comme une tomate. « Mes yeux brillent comme des étoiles ? Vraiment Blaine ? » demanda-t-il provocateur, même si son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine.

Blaine haussa les épaules timidement. « Je ne dis que la vérité mon amour, et la vérité est que tu es de loin le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. Le monde va être si jaloux quand il vont voir la beauté que m'a accordé le destin. »

Kurt grogna et se cacha le visage dans ses mains pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'il rougissait de plus belle. « Nan mais là tu le fais exprès, » se plaignit-il en boudant, levant le regard vers Blaine à travers ses cils.

Blaine déglutit. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir embrasser Kurt ici et maintenant. Il allait devoir parler à Eric. Il avait besoin de voir Kurt très bientôt ou il perdrait la tête. « D'accord, j'arrête, » dit-il en riant. « Comment s'est passé ta semaine ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Toujours pareil. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu un rêve étrange. »

« Oh ? C'était quoi ? »

Kurt hésita un instant. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps cette semaine à repenser à ce rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre si c'était réel ou pas et plus il y pensait, plus il avait des questions à propos de la vie de Blaine avant qu'il ne devienne célèbre. Mais il s'inquiétait de savoir que ce n'était pas vrai et dans ce cas là il savait qu'il serait très fortement déçu si ce n'était qu'un rêve au final.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Blaine quand Kurt ne répondit plus rien.

« Rien, » dit Kurt en secouant la tête. « J'ai juste...le rêve c'était avec toi, avec nous, et ça m'a un peu bouleversé. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre si c'est réel ou pas, » dit Kurt doucement.

« Tu peux me le raconter mon amour. Je promets que je ne vais pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, » dit Blaine doucement. _Quel genre de rêve a eu Kurt pour qu'il soit effrayé de me le raconter ?_

« Rien de tout cela, » le rassura Kurt. « J'ai juste … Ok, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que ma mère est décédée d'une leucémie ? » Blaine acquiesça. « Eh bien dans le rêve, j'étais à l'hôpital assis dans la salle d'attente pour enfants quand un garçon plus âgé que moi est entré. Je devais avoir 7 ans et le garçon peut être 13 ou 14. J'ai un vague souvenir de ce jour là, mais dans mon rêve le garçon c'était toi, et tu venais de te faire taper dessus. » Les sourcils de Blaine se figèrent. « Tu avais un plâtre à un bras et des bandages dans l'autre. Et tu avais un horrible œil au beurre noir et ta lèvre était ouverte. » Blaine engloutit ses lèvres, son regard déchiré par les souvenirs de ce jour qui lui revenaient en mémoire. « On a parlé pendant un moment des gens méchants dans le monde, puis mes parents sont venus me chercher et je me suis levé pour partir puis - »

« Tu t'es retourné et tu m'as pris dans tes bras, » le coupa Blaine et Kurt en laissa tombé sa mâchoire. « Tu m'as embrassé sur la joue et tu m'as dit de ne pas me laisser atteindre par ces gens méchants. Je m'en souviens. »

« Tu... alors c'était réel ? Ça c'est vraiment passé ? » demanda Kurt dans un murmure.

Blaine hocha la tête, un petit rire s'échappant de sa bouche. « Oui ça c'est vraiment passé. Je n'ai jamais réalisé que c'était toi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Donc la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré était à l'hôpital, » dit Kurt abasourdi.

Blaine acquiesça et essuya ses larmes. « Oui, je suppose que oui. Kurt... tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cette journée représente pour moi. Je me suis fait taper dessus parce que j'étais allé au bal du lycée avec un autre garçon et mon père … mon Dieu, mon père me haïssait pratiquement. J'étais si perdu et j'en avais marre de tout. Et puis ce petit garçon arrive, cet incroyable et tendre petit garçon qui avec toute la sérénité du monde me redonne espoir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était toi. Kurt, » Blaine prit le portable dans ses mains et toucha l'écran, « les deux fois dans ma vie où j'ai eu besoin d'aide, quand j'avais besoin d'air parce que je suffoquais, tu étais là. Comment ai-je pu être si chanceux ? »

« Je me suis demandé la même chose toute la semaine, » répondit doucement Kurt, complètement perdu dans le regard miel de Blaine. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était vraiment toi. »

Blaine laissa retomber sa main de l'écran, il fronça un peu les sourcils. « Tu me manques tellement Kurt. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans les bras maintenant. »

Kurt lui offrit un sourire tremblant. « Tu me manques aussi Blaine. Mais on ne peut pas … on a déjà parlé de cela. On ne peut pas tourner en rond sur ce sujet là maintenant, parce que si on en reparle je vais pleurer comme un fou. »

Blaine hocha la tête et détourna le regard. « Je sais, je suis désolé. » Blaine le regarda de nouveau quelques instants plus tard et son cœur se brisa au regard plein de chagrin de Kurt. « J'ai écrit une chanson cette semaine, » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Tu veux l'écouter ? »

Kurt respira profondément et acquiesça. « Évidemment. »

Blaine prit sa guitare et ouvrit son calepin. « Je m'attends à ce que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi. Si c'est nul, je veux le savoir. »

Kurt pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel, joueur. « Oh s'il te plaît, comme si c'était possible que tu écrives autre chose que de l'or. »

Blaine rit doucement. « Tu serais surpris de voir combien de mauvaises chansons j'ai écrit, » dit-il et Kurt fredonna, incrédule. « Mais bon, j'ai écrit celle ci pour toi donc j'espère que tu aimeras. »

Blaine commença à jouer et Kurt était certain qu'il allait fondre sur son lit. Blaine lui avait écrit une chanson. Blaine Anderson, son âme sœur, _son tout_, lui avait écrit une chanson. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

_Ce que tu as fait pour moi_

_Ce que ta foi en moi_

_a fait pour mon âme_

_et tu ne sauras jamais que le cadeau que tu m'as donné_

_est toujours avec moi_

_A travers les jours futurs, je pense aux jours passés_

_Tu m'as fait espérer quelque chose de mieux_

_Tu m'as fait atteindre quelque chose de plus_

_Tu m'as appris à courir_

_Tu m'as appris à voler_

_Tu m'as aidé à me libérer de l'intérieur_

_Tu m'as aidé à écouter la musique de mon cœur_

_Tu m'as aidé à écouter la musique de mon cœur_

_Tu m'as ouvert les yeux_

_Tu as ouvert la porte_

_Vers quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas avant_

_Et ton amour_

_est la musique de mon cœur_

Pendant des années, ce furent les mots de Kurt qui avaient poussé Blaine à se battre quand sa vie commençait à s'écrouler. Un simple bisou sur la joue d'un petit garçon courageux avait empêché Blaine d'abandonner. Et quand la force de leur première rencontre commençait à s'estomper, quand Blaine se sentait de nouveau sans espoir et perdu, ce furent les encouragements de Kurt, sa certitude que Blaine était voué à quelque chose de plus grand, qui lui avait donné le courage de continuer. Kurt avait toujours été présent dans un coin de sa tête, que ce soit en tant qu'âme sœur ou en tant que petit garçon qu'il avait serré fort contre son cœur, et il passerait le reste de sa vie à remercier le ciel de lui donner l'opportunité d'aimer Kurt.

_Tu étais celui_

_Toujours à mes côtés_

_Toujours présent_

_à m'observer_

_Tu étais la chanson qui me faisait toujours chanter_

_Je chante ça pour toi_

_Où que j'aille je penserais à là où j'ai été_

_Et tu es celui qui me connais mieux comme personne ne me connaîtra_

_Tu m'as appris à courir_

_Tu m'as appris à voler_

_Tu m'as aidé à me libérer de l'intérieur_

_Tu m'as aidé à écouter la musique de mon cœur_

_Tu m'as aidé à écouter la musique de mon cœur_

_Tu m'as ouvert les yeux_

_Tu as ouvert la porte_

_Vers quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas avant_

_Et ton amour_

_est la musique de mon cœur_

Kurt était sidéré alors que Blaine chantait la dernière note, les paroles repassant dans sa tête. Blaine posa sa guitare et regarda Kurt timidement. « Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Blaine, je … je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, » répondit Kurt. « C'est magnifique. »

Blaine sourit doucement et prit une profonde inspiration. « Kurt, je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu signifies à mes yeux. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, même quand je n'avais pas conscience que c'était toi. Je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ce jour là à l'hôpital, ou l'autre jour dans le parc. Je ne serais pas là sans toi. »

« Blaine, » susurra Kurt.

« C'est vrai, » dit Blaine, se rapprochant de son ordinateur comme si ça le rapprochait de Kurt. « Cette nuit là après notre rencontre dans le parc, j'ai fait une promesse au petit garçon, à toi, j'ai promis de ne jamais abandonner et rester fidèle à moi même. J'ai promis d'être fort et courageux, et tout cela parce que tu as cru en moi. Je tiens tellement à toi Kurt. Je sais que les choses sont difficiles maintenant mais je te promets qu'on va surpasser tout ça. »

Kurt ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Après des années à écouter la musique de Blaine et idolâtrer l'homme qui lui avait constamment donné du courage, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui avait donné à Blaine la force de tout faire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était celui qui avait redonné de l'espoir à Blaine. « Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi, » dit-il, en posant sa main gauche sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

Blaine plaça également sa main gauche sur l'écran et son cœur se serra. C'était le plus près qu'il puisse être de son bien aimé et la distance commençait à être lourde à supporter. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour rassurer Kurt de nouveau que tout irait bien, qu'ils arriveraient à tenir jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre, mais il s'arrêta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte l'interrompant. Il leva les yeux de son écran et vit apparaître Eric qui entrait, le regard anxieux. Blaine retira sa main de l'écran, envahi alors par une vague d'inquiétude. Il connaissait ce regard.

« Je déteste ça mais je dois y aller, » dit-il regrettablement. Kurt fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. « Je te promets de te rappeler dans pas longtemps. »

« J'attendrais, » répondit Kurt avec un sourire triste. « Au revoir Blaine. »

« Au revoir mon amour. » Blaine se déconnecta de skype et regarda Eric. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Eric respira profondément et s'avança vers Blaine. « Il faut qu'on parle. »


	11. Chapter 11 : Getting to know you

_Avant toute chose, j'espère que tout le monde va bien...physiquement du moins. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la date de publication de ce chapitre, je ne le fais jamais, mais finalement pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? Un peu de douceur et qq mots pour s'échapper de cette réalité un instant ne peut pas faire de mal._

_Faites attention à vous 3_

_Chapitre 11 : Apprendre à te connaître_

_Encore merci pour les reviews et votre enthousiasme et Bienvenue aux ptits nouveaux!_

_*C0meWhatMay : ahah bizarrement tu n'es pas la seule à affirmer être derrière le compte ArméedeKlaine ;) La meilleures armée du monden tout ce qu'on veut c'est de voir des gens heureux!_

_*AnnaKlaineuse : J'aime quand on aime le Kurtbastian (en mode amis hein) et tu vas comprendre assez vite ce qu'il en est pour Blaine. _

_*IheartIns : Patience patience :p Peut-être que Klaine se retrouve dans ce chapitre qui sait?! _

_*mamstaz : Eric prend soin de ses garçons donc quoi qu'il aie à annoncer il fera de son mieux pour les protéger. Jacob est horrible et oui il faut se méfier de lui. Pfiou encore heureux qu'on a l'amitié KurtBastian et notre Klaine d'amour pour aller mieux._

_*unpassant : ahah merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait sourire :) Te prends pas la tête si tu ne veux pas écrire je peux comprendre et si tu veux écrire même si c'est pour dire quelque chose de "banal" dis toi que même ça me rend super heureuse parce que je me dis que je ne fais pas ça pour rien! Ceci-dit ton expression de "putain d'orgasmique" était tout à fait acceptable je trouve! J'aime le concept lol_

_*Rose1404 : Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!_

_Voili Voilou et encore un grand merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Higu_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_La distance est l'une des étapes les plus difficiles à surpasser pour les récentes âmes sœur retrouvées. Le désir de l'âme d'être finalement entier est peut être écrasant et même quand un lien n'est pas encore forgé, il existe une connexion entre les âmes. Des âmes sœur qui sont obligées de se séparer dans les premiers temps de leur relation ont plus de difficultés à construire les fondations de leur amour. Construire les fondations loin l'un de l'autre nécessite beaucoup de force de la part des deux âmes et ceux qui réussissent auront alors un lien beaucoup plus fort que la plupart. Toutes les âmes ne sont pas assez solides pour supporter la séparation et ces relations peuvent alors s'effondrer sous la pression. Les âmes sœurs qui font la bêtise d'être intime dès la rencontre pour ensuite prendre différents chemins ont peu de chance de réparer un jour les dommages émotionnels. Ces âmes finissent souvent par se perdre dans le vide laissé et si elles ne font pas très attention, l'obscurité viendra les prendre tout entières._

_Extrait de : Ce que le lien signifie_

_Chapitre : Les stages du lien_

* * *

Blaine ferma ses yeux et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Son cœur cognait très fort et son sang bouillait, enragé. Il essaya de compter jusqu'à dix. Il essaya de ne pas faire une crise. Mais sans sa tête il revoyait les vidéos et sa colère grandissait de plus belle. Eric ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il n'avait pas voulu montrer à Blaine le site internet qu'il avait trouvé. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et maintenant il devait calmer Blaine avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

« Blaine je sais que tu es en colère, » commença Eric mais Blaine le coupa brutalement.

« _En colère_ ? Tu penses que je suis _en colère_ ? » coupa-t-il, se levant si soudainement que le pc portable en tomba presque de la table. « Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis furieux ! »

« Mais il faut que tu te calmes, » implora Eric d'une voix gentille mais ferme.

« Comment puis-je me calmer alors que Kurt se fait tyranniser à l'école ?! » cria Blaine en montrant du doigt son pc portable. « As-tu regardé ces vidéos ? Il se fait harceler par des étudiants _et_ des professeurs ! Putain comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme ? » Blaine pensait que Kurt plaisantait quand il disait que l'administration du lycée se fichait de son bien-être. Il espérait que le harcèlement n'était pas si mauvais après tout. Mais après avoir regardé quelques vidéos du site de Jacob Ben Israel, Blaine savait que c'était bien pire que ce qu'il pensait. « Et bon sang, qui c'est ce gamin, ce Jacob Ben Israel ?! Qui est-il et pourquoi il se permet de poster ce genre de merde sur internet ?! »

Eric se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Blaine commençait à jurer. Il n'était pas du genre à dire des gros mots et quand il le faisait Eric savait que la colère s'emparait de lui. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un peu comme le paparazzi de McKinley. Je comprends que tu sois furieux Blaine. Je le serais aussi. Mais il faut que tu te calmes. » Blaine lui envoya un regard noir mais ne dit rien, ses mains placées sur ses hanches. « Je te connais B., je sais que tu es déjà en train de penser à toutes les façons de corriger ce problème mais tu ne le peux pas. »

« Tu parles que je ne le peux pas ! » dit Blaine, les dents serrées.

« Tu ne le peux pas, » répéta Eric, il se leva pour regarder Blaine droit dans les yeux. « Du moins pas pour l'instant. Il faut que tu sois malin là. Tu ne peux pas appeler l'école parce qu'il est évident qu'ils s'en fichent et tu ne peux pas juste débarquer dans le lycée et donner des ordres et menacer ce gamin. » Blaine détourna le regard, ne voulant pas admettre que c'est exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé. « Mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Il y a environ trois ans d'archives sur le site et même s'il semble que le harcèlement ait diminué, la dernière chose dont on aie besoin c'est que le médias aient accès à ces images. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à trouver le site et une fois que toi et Kurt serez publics, n'importe qui ayant internet pourra aussi le retrouver. »

Et on est censé faire quoi alors ? » demanda Blaine avec une teinte de désespoir.

Eric posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine et la serra de façon réconfortante. « J'ai une idée, mais je ne veux rien faire tant que tu n'en parles pas à Kurt. Si on le fait avant de le prévenir, je peux te garantir que Kurt t'en voudra beaucoup. »

Blaine pouffa et secoua la tête. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera de toutes façons en colère que je sois allé fouiller derrière son dos alors qu'il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en mêler, » grommela-t-il.

« Raison de plus pour lui en parler d'abord. Si on est malin, on peut faire en sorte que le site disparaisse mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. »

Blaine acquiesça à contre cœur. « D'accord. C'est quoi ton idée ? »

* * *

Les jours passaient, et Kurt et Blaine en apprenaient de plus en plus l'un sur l'autre. Ils parlaient de leurs hobbies et de leurs films préférés, ils discutaient joyeusement de littérature ou de musique, et ils se confiaient leurs espoirs et leurs rêves. C'est ainsi que Kurt apprit que Blaine était un geek qui adorait les comics et qui souvent mettait des déguisements qui l'empêchaient d'être reconnu pour pouvoir aller à certaines conventions de jeux vidéos. Blaine, quant à lui, apprit que Kurt avait une passion profonde pour Broadway et un don pour les habits de haute couture. Kurt découvrit aussi que Blaine avait le vertige ce qui provoquait pas mal de mauvaises blagues sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas très grand de la part des garçons et Blaine découvrit que Santana était la meilleure amie de Kurt depuis l'école primaire.

Pendant l'un de leur rendez-vous Skype tard le soir, Blaine, endormi, avait admit avoir regardé la vidéo que Santana lui avait envoyée, à plusieurs reprises, et Kurt, embarrassé, admit la même chose. Cette conversation en particulier avait été remplie de visages rougissants et de confessions susurrées entre les deux. Pendant ces aveux, Blaine parla de certaines fantaisies qu'il aimerait réaliser et Kurt dévoila le cadeau d'anniversaire de Santana. Blaine l'avait supplié de lui montrer, incapable de croire que son âme sœur avait un gode appelé le Ass-Berry Raspberry. Mais il avait beau faire la moue et le provoquer, Kurt refusa de le lui montrer.

« D'accord, ne me le montre pas. Je le verrai quand je viendrai te rendre visite, » dit Blaine séducteur avec un sourire charmeur ce qui fit rougir Kurt si profondément que Blaine dû se retenir de se toucher. Il aimait que Kurt puisse être à la fois innocent et sexy et il avait hâte d'explorer et d'expérimenter tout avec lui.

Il y avait un sujet qu'ils évitaient pourtant, le lycée McKinley. Kurt faisait de son mieux pour ne pas parler de ce qui lui arrivait à l'école, toujours inquiet de savoir comment Blaine allait réagir à tout le harcèlement qu'il subissait. Et pendant ce temps là Blaine se forçait à ne pas poser des questions qui pourraient attirer les soupçons de Kurt. Ils sentaient tout les deux cette tension mais aucun ne la commentait, attribuant cela à la distance qui les séparait. Ils ne voulaient pas créer des problèmes si tôt dans leur relation alors ils ignoraient ce malaise et se concentraient à se faire sourire l'un l'autre.

Le premier mois fut une totale torture, ils se manquaient désespérément. Les jours où ils pouvaient se parler sur skype, la douleur dans leurs cœurs était plus facile à ignorer. Mais la plupart des jours, ils n'avaient que des moments de cinq minutes de libre entre le planning de la tournée, les entraînements des Cheerios, les répétitions du Glee club, et ces jours étaient les pires. Ces nuits là, Kurt s'endormait en pleurant, tout en écoutant ses enregistrements personnels de Blaine, et Blaine passait son temps à regarder en boucle les vidéos que Santana lui envoyait de Kurt à l'école, tout en serrant Sir Devon dans ses bras contre son cœur, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils géraient cette nostalgie du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais c'était difficile et aucun des deux ne savait combien de temps ils tiendraient encore.

Pendant ce temps là, Kurt fit un peu mieux la connaissance de Sebastian. Ils échangèrent leurs téléphones quelques jours après s'être parlé sur twitter et doucement mais sûrement ils construisaient leur amitié. Sebastian ne tournait pas en ce moment donc il lui était facile d'être en contact direct avec Kurt et il en profitait. Kurt devenait comme un petit frère pour lui et il aimait apprendre à le connaître. Au départ Kurt trouvait cela étrange, recevoir des messages ou des appels de Sebastian comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Mais il devait admettre que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pouvoir parler à Sebastian, quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Blaine, l'aidait à atténuer un peu la douleur dans son cœur, même si ce quelqu'un était complètement odieux la plupart du temps.

« Sérieusement je te déteste vraiment là, » rétorqua Kurt et Sebastian ne put qu'éclater de rire. C'était mercredi soir et ils étaient au téléphone depuis plus d'une heure. Kurt essayait désespérément de convaincre Sebastian de lui dire dans quel film il allait tourner mais Sebastian refusait de donner le moindre détail. « Tu as gagné. Tu n'es pas invité au mariage. »

« Voyons Hummel. Il n'y a pas moyen que Blaine te laisse prendre cette décision et tu le sais, » répondit-il d'un air suffisant.

Kurt grogna bruyamment et Sebastian rit. Kurt était bien trop amusant. « D'accord c'est vrai. Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, dis le moi ! Je meurs là ! »

« Tu sais que pour des raisons légales, je ne peux pas te le dire, » lui précisa Sebastian et Kurt se renfrogna à l'arrogance du ton qu'utilisait Sebastian. « Tu me demandes d'être hors la loi et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. »

« Oh allez, » gémit Kurt impatient. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le raconter à tout le monde ! S'il te plaît dis le moi ! »

Sebastian soupira de manière ultra dramatique, un sourire en coin. « Désolé Kurt. Je ne peux pas. Tu vas devoir attendre, comme tout le monde. »

« Grrr ! Tu es quelqu'un de terrible et je te déteste ! » déclara Kurt. Sebastian ne put qu'en rire de plus belle. « Je vais raccrocher maintenant. Je ne veux plus te parler. »

« Salut ! » cria Sebastian avec un éclat de rire mais Kurt ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurt lui raccrochait au nez.

Exaspéré, Kurt envoya un message à Blaine.

_De Kurt Hummel :_

_Je déteste Sebastian passionnément._

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Lol. Il ne veut toujours pas te dire dans quel film il va jouer, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_De Kurt Hummel :_

_Non, et donc je le déteste. Tu es libre pour parler ce soir ?_

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Je suis désolé mon amour. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour qu'il te le dise. _

_Pas ce soir. :( Mais je te promets qu'on se parlera demain dès que tu reviens de l'école._

Kurt soupira tristement et essuya une larme.

_De Kurt Hummel :_

_:( D'accord. Tu me manques. On se parle demain. Bonne nuit._

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Toi aussi tu me manques mon amour. Bonne nuit._

* * *

Blaine regarda son téléphone fixement et résista à ne pas appeler Kurt pour appeler Sebastian plutôt.

« Salut le tueur, » le salua Sebastian un peu trop innocent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Blaine attrapa un tshirt et le plia, puis le posa près de sa valise. « Seb, je croyais que tu allais le dire à Kurt ? »

Sebastian rit et Blaine secoua la tête. « J'allais le faire mais c'est tellement plus drôle de le provoquer. Il vient de passer une heure à me crier dessus et c'était trop drôle. Il est plutôt divertissant. »

Blaine hocha la tête en souriant. « Oui c'est vrai. Mais attends qu'il l'apprenne. Il va vouloir être ton meilleur ami, » se moqua-t-il et Sebastian rit. « Je suis sérieux mec. Il adore ce livre, toute la série en fait. Il va devenir dingue quand il saura que tu es un des personnages principaux. »

« Et c'est pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit, » le raisonna Sebastian. « Il a besoin de fanboyer comme les autres. »

Blaine roula des pantalons et les mis de côté. « Quand vas-tu l'annoncer ? J'ai pu garder le secret jusqu'à présent mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire une fois face à lui. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire avant demain soir. La prod va annoncer officiellement le casting samedi matin, » lui dit Sebastian. « A quelle heure est ton vol ? »

« A 9 heures. Je serais chez les Hummel quand Kurt rentrera des cours, » répondit Blaine excité. Les Warblers avaient une pause de quatre jours et Blaine allait utiliser ce temps pour aller voir Kurt. Wes et David allaient tout deux en Californie rejoindre leurs épouses et Jeff et Nick restaient dans le bus de la tournée qui partait du Minnesota en direction du Dakota du Sud.

« Et il ne sait pas que tu y vas ? »

« Non. J'ai évité de trop lui parler cette semaine parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise. » Blaine prit un moment pour respirer car l'émotion l'envahissait. « Je deviens fou là Sebastian. Encore heureux qu'on a ces quelques jours, parce que honnêtement je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps sans le voir. »

Sebastian rit doucement. « Je n'en doute pas, » dit-il et Blaine reconnut immédiatement la douleur dans sa voix. « Je dois y aller mais bon voyage. Je t'enverrai un message quand je l'annoncerai. Essaie d'enregistrer sa réaction pour que je vois ça. »

Blaine rit doucement. « Je le ferai. »

* * *

Plus tard ce soir là, Sebastian s'assit à son bureau avec sa bouteille de Bourbon de haute qualité et un verre à moitié rempli. Il fit tourner le liquide couleur ambre avant d'en prendre une lente gorgée, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il s'était promis de ne pas envoyer de mail à Hunter. Il s'était juré qu'il ne perdrait plus son temps à supplier son âme sœur. Mais le fait de connaître l'âme sœur de son meilleur ami lui avait donné envie de réessayer. Il détestait l'admettre mais il était jaloux. Il était heureux pour Blaine, vraiment. Blaine avait été présent pour lui quand tout le monde l'avait abandonné et rien que pour cela il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envieux. Blaine était heureux et amoureux alors que lui était misérable et seul. C'était nul.

Sebastian avait la réputation d'être un séducteur sans cœur, une réputation que bien trop de monde, son âme sœur inclu, croyait. Mais il n'était pas comme cela, pas exactement. Plus maintenant. Il avait fait l'erreur de sortir et de fréquenter quelques mecs au début de sa carrière et depuis il était le playboy d'Hollywood. Les médias adoraient faire de lui un mauvais garçon et Sebastian avait appris à gérer la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait.

En vérité, il n'avait pas couché à droite et à gauche depuis que Blaine lui avait rendu un grand service plus de trois ans auparavant et il n'avait aucune intention de recommencer. La seule personne avec qui il voulait être était Hunter et si cela signifiait qu'il devait se familiariser avec sa main droite pour le restant de ses jours et bien tant pis. Sebastian frissonna en y pensant. Hunter n'allait pas le détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours quand même, si ? Sebastian finit son verre, tressaillant à peine à la sensation bien connue de brûlure et se servit un troisième verre. Avec une profonde inspiration, il commença un nouveau mail pour son âme sœur. Un mail que Hunter allait pour sûr encore ignorer.

_Hunter,_

_Je sais que tu me détestes mais il faut qu'on parle._

Sebastian secoua la tête et effaça. Il en avait déjà écrit beaucoup avec cette même première phrase.

_Mon cher Hunter, _

_Aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer à quel point je suis désolé pour tout._

Sebastian pouffa et effaça le message. Il n'était pas poète et il n'était pas un romantique désespéré. C'était plus le genre de Blaine. Il pianota ses doigts sur le clavier avant de décider une approche différente, une qu'il évitait depuis des années.

_Hunter,_

_Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi._

_Je passe mes journées à penser à comment je pourrais me faire pardonner. Je pense à toutes les façons dont je pourrais m'excuser et rien de tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit n'est assez bien. Non pas que ce soient de mauvaises idées, mais parce que tu es un snob arrogant qui n'apprécierait pas le geste de toute façon. Tu penserais que je ne suis pas sincère et que j'essaie juste d'acheter ton affection, ce qui n'est pas le cas. J'essaie simplement d'établir une connexion avec mon âme sœur,_ _une véritable connexion, et que tu veuilles l'admettre ou pas, toi Hunter Nolan Clarington, tu ES mon âme sœur._

_Je suis fatigué d'être le seul à essayer. Je suis fatigué de t'envoyer des mails que tu ignores. Je sais que tu souffres autant que moi. Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Pourquoi tu me résistes ? Quatre ans, Hunter. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps qu'on y travaille ? Je doute que tu crois en moi, mais je pense à toi chaque jour. Je pense à comment les choses pourraient être différentes si on se donnait une chance. Ça me fait tant de peine de rentrer le soir dans une maison vide alors que je devrais rentrer le soir pour retrouver l'amour de ma vie. Pour te retrouver toi._

_Je t'offre une dernière chance. Je ne peux pas m'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Je souffre trop. Nous avons besoin d'avancer ou alors j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose. S'il te plaît Hunter, avançons ensemble. Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi._

_Je pars dans six semaines en Europe et je ne reviens pas avant des mois, des années peut-être. Je te veux à mes côtés. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ravale ta fierté et accepte mon offre. S'il te plaît mon amour, je t'en supplie. Viens avec moi._

_Es-tu partant ou non ?_

_-Sebastian-_

Sebastian lu et relu son email une douzaine de fois avant de cliquer sur envoi. Maintenant il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

* * *

Hunter leva les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger quand son ordinateur l'informa d'un nouvel email. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir qu'il était de Sebastian. Son âme sœur, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, lui envoyait des emails régulièrement de façon mécanique. Il soupira et retira ses lunettes, pour les poser sur son bureau. Il envisagea de ne pas l'ouvrir comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait un email de Sebastian. Mais au bout du compte il avait besoin de savoir ce que Sebastian avait à lui dire.

Son cœur battait irrégulièrement alors qu'il lisait le mail encore et encore. Sebastian lui donnait un ultimatum ? Est-ce qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Hunter abandonne tout et aille se balader en Europe avec lui ? Il était celui qui devait ravaler sa fierté ? Plus Hunter lisait le mail plus il était en colère. Mais pour qui Sebastian se prenait-il bon sang ? Ce n'est pas parce que le Destin avait décidé de les mettre ensemble que ça devait actuellement fonctionner. Et Hunter avait appris cela à ses dépens, lui et Sebastian étaient le pire couple qu'on ait pu réunir. Il étaient tous deux impétueux et têtus. Le Destin leur avait joué un tour cruel en les mettant ensemble. Hunter en était certain.

_**Je doute que tu crois en moi, mais je pense à toi chaque jour.**_

Hunter ne le croyait pas. Les derniers tabloïds de la presse qui montraient Sebastian avec un blond en boîte lui prouvaient le contraire. _Comment Sebastian peut-il penser à moi alors qu'il passe son temps à baiser n'importe quel mec qui lui fait de l'oeil ? _

_**Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi.**_

Hunter voulait y croire. Vraiment. Mais il savait que c'était un mensonge. Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il se débrouillait très bien sans lui. Tout ce que voulait Sebastian c'est qu'il le suive comme un petit chien. Mais dès qu'il en aurait assez de lui, il le jetterait et irait chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Hunter s'était juré il y a de cela des années qu'il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu et il n'avait aucune intention de briser cette promesse. Sa décision était prise, il répondit au mail. Au moment où il cliqua sur envoi, il sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

Sebastian faisait les cents pas, anxieux, en buvant son bourbon et cliquant sur 'actualiser' toutes les cinq minutes. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise à chaque fois qu'il envoyait un mail à Hunter. Il attendait des heures et quand il comprenait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il noyait son chagrin dans le whisky avant de laisser la douleur l'envahir complètement. Alors qu'il se servait son quatrième verre, il actualisa la page et fut choqué de voir que Hunter lui avait répondu. Il ouvrit le mail en tremblant.

_Non._

« Non, » murmra Sebastian, secouant sa tête comme un fou. « Non, non, NON ! »

Sebastian jeta son verre contre le mur, le son des éclats de verre était couvert par ses cris désespérés. Il jeta sa chaise et son ordinateur, enragé. Il attrapa la bouteille et la jeta également avant de tomber à genoux, son corps brisé sous les sanglots. Il se coucha en position fœtale et pleura jusque tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exténué et s'endorme de fatigue. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il ne ressentait aucune émotion, aucune douleur. Il était complètement engourdi. Il observa la pièce où il était et vit le vacarme mais s'en fichait. Peu importe. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais.

* * *

Jeudi après midi, Kurt était assis au dernier rang à côté de Quinn alors que Rachel ne se taisait pas sur le fait qu'elle méritait le solo pendant que Santana la contredisait en signalant qu'il fallait donner la chance aux autres aussi. Kurt n'avait pas besoin d'écouter la discussion pour savoir ce qu'elles disaient. C'était la même dispute depuis des années, et honnêtement Kurt n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui pour parler à Blaine. Il soupira longuement et jeta un regard à Quinn, en souriant voyant sa tête. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant Santana comme si elle était la plus belle créature de la planète.

« Continue à la fixer ainsi et ton secret ne restera pas secret longtemps, » susurra-t-il dans son oreille et Quinn détourna immédiatement son regard. Elle n'avait pas voulu avouer à Kurt qu'elle avait des sentiments envers Santana, et combien elle voulait être avec elle, la toucher. Mais Kurt était assez perspicace et il l'avait confronté après l'avoir surpris en train de la fixer toute la semaine. Admettre ses sentiments à Kurt équivalait à se les admettre à elle-même et maintenant les vannes étaient ouvertes, et elle ne savait pas comment les fermer.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » murmura Quinn sèchement. « J'essaie, ok ? »

« Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter d'essayer et juste tenter ta chance, » lui suggéra Kurt, et c'était pas la première fois mais Quinn lui jeta quand même un regard noir. Kurt haussa les épaules et se rassit à sa place.

« - Je suis la chanteuse la plus qualifiée et il ne serait pas sage de - »

« Passe à autre chose Berry ! J'ai beaucoup plus de talent que toi et je suis putain de plus sexy que toi ! J'en ai marre que tu aies tous les solos merde. Tu n'es pas la seule star ici ! »

Kurt leva ses yeux au ciel et prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Blaine. Mais juste au moment où il allait le faire, le visage de Blaine apparut sur son écran indiquant qu'il appelait. Kurt répondit vite.

« Salut, attends deux secondes. » dit Kurt en descendant les marches de la salle.

« Kurt où vas- »

« Je reviens, M. Schuester, » le coupa Kurt. « Il faut que je prenne cet appel. De toute façon j'en ai marre d'écouter ces deux garces. Tana a raison et Rachel doit passer à autre chose, » dit-il en sortant de la pièce alors que la dispute continuait de plus belle. Kurt secoua la tête. M. Schue se devait de prendre les choses en main avant que Santana n'étrangle Rachel. « Hey, désolé. Je suis encore au lycée donc je ne peux pas être long. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je voulais juste te parler, » répondit Blaine. « J'ai cru que tu serais déjà rentré des répèts de Glee. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Kurt se pencha contre le mur et jeta un regard au couloir vide. « Ouais tout va bien. Juste les trucs habituels, Rachel qui s'approprie les projecteurs pendant qu'on cherche comment la tuer, » dit-il, ce qui fit rire Blaine. « Tu pourras quand même parler quand je serais à la maison ? Je pense qu'on en a pour un moment encore. »

« Bien sûr mon amour. J'ai mon après midi de libre. Je suis tout à toi, » répondit Blaine. Quelque chose dans la phrase de Blaine éveilla les soupçons de Kurt mais il décida de ne pas y penser. « Retourne à tes répèts et on se voit bientôt d'accord ? »

« Ouais, d'accord, » grogna Kurt, ne voulant pas retourner en classe. « Je t'envoie un message dès que j'arrive chez moi. »

« Super. Bisous mon amour. »

Kurt raccrocha et regarda son téléphone un moment._ Blaine m'a dit on se voit bientôt ? Il a dû vouloir dire sur skype. Quoi d'autre ?_ Avec un long soupir, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna en classe juste à temps pour voir Santana se jeter sur Rachel.

* * *

« Tu penses qu'il soupçonne quelque chose ? » demanda Burt avec un sourire en coin lorsque Blaine raccrocha.

Blaine secoua la tête avec un grand sourire. « Je ne pense pas. Il est bien trop occupé à penser comment tuer Rachel, » plaisanta-t-il.

Burt rit et hocha la tête. « Laisse moi te dire, cette fille là c'est vraiment un phénomène. Je suis sûr que tu la rencontreras à un moment donné. Elle est plutôt intense. »

« J'ai entendu dire, oui, » répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire. « Alors, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose avant que Kurt ne revienne. » Burt se tint bien droit alors que Blaine ouvrait son portefeuille. « Je ne veux pas dépasser les limites et même si Kurt est mon âme sœur, vous êtes son père et je souhaiterais votre permission pour ça. » Burt fronça les sourcils quand Blaine lui tendit une carte de crédit Platinium avec le nom de Kurt dessus. « Si vous préférez que j'attende, je le ferais. Mais j'ai mis toutes mes économies de côté depuis que j'ai commencé à gagner de l'argent parce que je voulais être capable un jour de pouvoir prendre soin de Kurt. »

Burt se frotta la nuque, cette petite carte en plastique pesait lourd dans ses mains. « Je vais être honnête mon grand. Je ne suis pas fan de voir mon fils accéder à ton compte en banque, surtout un compte qui donne ce genre de carte là. Mais tu es son âme sœur donc tu as le droit de la lui donner. »

Blaine hocha la tête compréhensif alors que Burt lui rendait la carte. « Encore une fois, si vous n'êtes pas confortable avec cette idée, je ne lui donnerai pas. Mais je sais que je me sentirais mieux qu'il l'aie en cas d'urgence. »

Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de shopping urgent dont Kurt a besoin ? » demanda Burt avec un sourire en coin. Blaine haussa les épaules, mais ne dit rien. Burt soupira. « Écoute, en tant que père, non je ne me sens pas confortable avec cette idée. C'est une énorme responsabilité et je ne suis pas sûr que Kurt soit prêt pour cela. Cependant, tu es son âme sœur Blaine et il a 18 ans. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dans cette histoire. C'est toi qui décides. Si tu veux la lui donner alors fais le. »

« Mais je ne le veux pas si ça vous énerve ou que ça crée une mauvaise ambiance entre nous deux, » dit Blaine sur un ton gentil mais ferme. « Je vous respecte beaucoup Burt et je ne veux en aucune façon faire quelque chose qui affecte de manière négative notre relation. »

Burt lui sourit et lui tapota le dos. « Ne te préoccupes pas de notre relation fiston. Toi et moi on aura aucun problème à partir du moment où tu ne fais pas souffrir mon fils, » lui dit-il doucement et Blaine détourna le regard, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. « Donne lui la carte si tu veux. Je peux juste te suggérer de lui donner une limite parce que comme je te l'ai dit, il adore faire du shopping, » plaisanta-t-il.

Blaine lui offrit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. « D'accord. Merci Burt, et pas seulement pour me permettre de lui donner la carte, mais pour me laisser rester ici. Je sais que mon séjour ces quelques jours va mouvementer un peu les choses mais j'apprécie vraiment. »

Burt pouffa joueur. « Tu plaisantes ? Je suis reconnaissant que tu sois là. Kurt passe son temps à bouder comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ou alors il se met à crier parce qu'il se rappelle que tu es son âme sœur. Fais-moi confiance, tu es le bienvenu ici. Juste une chose, fais attention les prochaines nuits. Je me souviens de ce qu'était quand j'ai trouvé Elizabeth, et plus tard quand j'ai trouvé Carole. Je peux comprendre que les … _connexions_ se réalisent assez vite avec les âmes sœurs récentes et le fait que toi et Kurt aient été séparés pendant un mois, je suis sûr qu'il y a ce besoin irrésistible de … _se connecter_. » Blaine ferma les yeux, il devenait rouge comme une tomate. La dernière chose qu'il attendait c'était une conversation à propos de sexe avec le père de son âme sœur. Burt sourit en coin, amusé. Il devait l'admettre qu'il aimait assez pouvoir rendre la super star Blaine Anderson inconfortable. « Mais fais attention. Tu penses que c'est difficile d'être loin de lui maintenant ? Imagine juste que ça sera d'autant plus difficile une fois que vous serez liés. »

Blaine expira. « ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je peux vous assurer qu'on ne le fera pas, » Blaine s'arrêta un instant. Il ne voulait pas promettre à Burt que lui et Kurt n'auraient aucun type de relation parce qu'il était sûr qu'ils en auraient mais il ne voulait pas mentir. Burt le questionna en levant son sourcil et Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge, « on ne va pas se lier si tôt. Ce ne serait absolument pas logique. Il est encore à l'école, notre tournée vient de commencer. On serait incapables de gérer la distance après, si on le faisait. De plus, je veux mieux connaître Kurt, vraiment, et je veux qu'il me connaisse vraiment aussi avant de passer cette étape. »

Burt hocha la tête pour approuver. « Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre, » provoqua-t-il gentiment. « Maintenant, je vais faire du café et tu vas me raconter comment c'est la vie en tournée, d'accord ? »

Blaine sourit, satisfait. « Bien sûr. »

* * *

« Sérieusement Finn. Il faut que tu parles à Rachel à propos de son comportement ridiculement tyrannique avant que Tana ne perde la tête, » le prévint Kurt alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'allée de l'entrée de la maison.

Finn haussa les sourcils. « Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Kurt rit. « Tu plaisantes ? Le jour ou Tana va perdre la tête, et je veux dire, vraiment la perdre, personne ne pourra la retenir. »

Kurt ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entra avec Finn derrière lui. « Et bien peut-être que tu pourrais parler à Tana à propos de son tempérament, » rétorqua Finn. Kurt se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir et Finn rapetissa un peu. « Je parlerai à Rachel. »

« Humm, » acquiesça Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel tout en entrant dans la pièce.

« Kurt, Finn, venez ici. »

Kurt et Finn s'arrêtèrent net au ton de la voix de Burt. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre méfiants. C'était la voix _tu as des ennuis_ de Burt.

« Tout va bien papa ? » demanda Kurt sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent de leurs places.

« Ici. Tout de suite, » répondit Burt, encore plus ferme.

Kurt se retourna vers Finn et lui tapa le bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » grogna-t-il.

Finn ouvrit la bouche. « Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

Kurt pouffa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Tu nous mets toujours dans la merde, je te jure, » grommela-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » répéta Finn avant de le suivre.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, confus par le sourire en coin sur le visage de son père. Le regard de Burt glissa jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle à manger où Blaine l'attendait. Kurt suivit le regard et eu le souffle coupé. « Blaine ? »

« Salut mon cœur, » dit Blaine d'une voix basse, le couvant du regard.

« BLAINE ! » cria Kurt en courant vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Blaine rit jovial, le prenant dans ses bras et le faisant tournoyer. « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Kurt retenant son souffle, il fit un pas en arrière pour bien regarder Blaine mais tout en restant dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on se verrait bientôt, » dit Blaine avec un grand sourire, posant son front contre celui de Kurt.

« Combien de temps restes-tu ? » demanda Kurt, redoutant déjà de devoir dire au revoir.

Ressentant la détresse de Kurt, Blaine lui leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je ne pars pas avant dimanche soir alors ne nous inquiétons pas de cela pour l'instant. Profitons du temps que nous avons ensemble mon amour. »

Kurt hocha la tête et respira profondément. « Ok. »

« Donc on n'a pas d'ennuis ? » demanda Finn de l'autre côté de la cuisine, souriant bizarrement quand Blaine le regarda.

« Nope. Personne n'a d'ennuis, » répondit Burt en riant. « Je voulais juste vous faire peur. »

Finn soupira soulagé. « Merci mon Dieu. Je te l'avais dit que je n'avais rien fait, » dit-il à Kurt mais Kurt l'ignorait. Il était trop occupé à se tenir à Blaine comme s'il allait disparaître à tout moment.

« Viens Finn. On va chercher à manger puis on récupérera ta mère au travail, » dit Burt en sortant de la cuisine.

Finn le suivit. « On peut prendre des pizzas ? »

Kurt serrait Blaine très fort, pelotonnant son nez dans le creux du cou de Blaine et inspirant profondément, laissant tous ses sens s'envahir par l'odeur de Blaine. Son corps se connecta avec énergie pour la première fois en un mois, son âme semblait reposée. Blaine resta les yeux fermés laissant ses propres sens s'accaparer du câlin de Kurt. Ses bras entouraient la taille de Kurt de façon douce mais ferme et ses lèvres embrassaient le cou de Kurt doucement. C'était comme si son cœur fondait sous l'émotion, il savait que tout ce temps séparé valait ces retrouvailles.

Blaine se recula doucement et captura les lèvres de Kurt en un baiser tendre. Les doigts de Kurt voyagèrent jusqu'à la tête de Blaine où ils s'engouffrèrent dans ses boucles alors que les mains de Blaine descendaient jusqu'aux fesses de Kurt, les pelotant doucement. Kurt fredonna dans la bouche de Blaine avant de se reculer posant son front contre le sien. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, » susurra-t-il, sa voix pleine d'émotion.

Blaine frôla son nez contre celui de Kurt. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué aussi. Je devenais dingue sans toi. »

« C'est vrai? »

« Oui, » dit Blaine avec un petit rire. « Demande aux garçons. Je ne parle que de toi. David est même allé jusqu'à acheter des boules quiès pour ne plus m'entendre. »

Kurt rougit et rit, se penchant pour déposer un chaste baiser. « Tu veux monter le temps qu'on a la maison rien que pour nous ? » demanda-t-il timidement. Blaine le questionna du regard. « Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait faire quoi que ce soit, » ajouta Kurt rapidement. « Je veux … je veux juste pouvoir être avec toi sans m'inquiéter de l'arrivée de qui que ce soit. »

Blaine sourit doucement et acquiesça. « Ça me paraît parfait. Viens. »

Kurt l'emmena à l'étage dans sa chambre, posant son sac près de la porte avant de la fermer. « Je vais me changer, » dit-il en allant vers sa commode. « Mets-toi à l'aise. Je reviens de suite. »

Blaine hocha la tête et retira ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Kurt. « Tu es vraiment beau dans ton uniforme de Cheerios d'ailleurs, » dit-il avec un sourire provocateur alors que Kurt entrait dans la salle de bain.

« Je sais, » Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Kurt s'appuya contre la porte un bref moment avant de rapidement changer d'habits. Blaine était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et la maison allait être vide encore une demi heure minimum. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne saisisse pas cette chance. Il habilla des pantalons de yoga et un tshirt bien trop grand qui dévoilait alors son épaule. Un des points positifs d'être ami avec Santana et d'appartenir aux Cheerios, était qu'il avait appris l'art de la séduction, et il avait l'intention de la mettre en pratique. Il arrangea ses cheveux devant le miroir et prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Blaine leva les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et déglutit, son regard parcourant de haut en bas le corps de Kurt. Kurt ne dit rien et s'avança vers le lit, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il déplaça les coussins avant de s'asseoir contre la tête de lit face à Blaine. Il l'appela avec son index, glissant doucement de manière à se mettre sur les coudes.

« Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es en train d'essayer de me séduire, » dit Blaine d'une voix basse. Kurt haussa les épaules dénudées mais ne répondit pas, son cœur battant la chamade alors que Blaine vint se mettre près de lui. « Je viens juste d'arriver mon amour. Ne devrait-on pas parler avant que tu me mettes dans ton lit ? » provoqua-t-il en couvrant de légers baisers l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt secoua la tête. « Nous avons tout le week end pour parler et seulement une chance d'être seuls. Je ne vais pas la laisser passer. »

Blaine embrassa le cou de Kurt, posant sa main sur ses abdos. « Et moi qui pensait que tu étais un gentil garçon. »

« C'est le cas, » répondit Kurt un sourire en coin. Blaine le regarda à travers ses cils en haussant les sourcils. « La plupart du temps. »

Blaine rit en se rapprochant et Kurt s'allongea tout du long. « Tu es trop beau, c'est fou, » dit-il doucement, son regard brillant d'adoration.

Kurt leva sa main pour la poser sur Blaine, lui caressant la joue. « Je me disais la même chose à ton propos. »

Blaine se pencha un peu plus pour capturer les lèvres de Kurt en un doux baiser. Kurt soupira de satisfaction, une main sur le visage de Blaine, l'autre autour du cou. Blaine bougea sa main posée sur les abdos de Kurt pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Il la pressa et rapprocha leurs deux corps ensemble, leurs érections grandissantes se frottant l'une à l'autre. Les choses s'échauffèrent très vite et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Kurt était sur Blaine, leurs hanches s'écrasant avec rythme. Une partie de Blaine savait qu'ils devaient arrêter, qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'expérimenter. Mais Kurt rendait son cœur fou comme un adolescent qui se découvre lui-même et avec la langue de Kurt qui léchait sa peau, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que celui d'abandonner.

« Combien de temps on a encore ? » demanda Blaine à bout de souffle. « Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. » Blaine se retourna et attacha de nouveaux ses lèvres à la clavicule de Kurt. « Putain tu es si bon, si bon, » dit Kurt en un souffle.

Blaine continua à pivoter leurs hanches mais amena ses lèvres à l'oreille de Kurt. « J'ai tant de choses à t'apprendre mon amour, tant de choses à te faire. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Kurt. Il était si près de sa limite mais il refusait de céder, il voulait, il avait besoin de sentir Blaine contre lui aussi longtemps que possible.

Blaine attrapa les mains de Kurt, les plaçant au dessus de sa tête avant de frotter avec plus de force. « Je préfère te montrer plutôt que de te le raconter, » susurra-t-il chaudement directement dans l'oreille de Kurt avant de fixer fermement ses lèvres à son cou.

* * *

Finn resta devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre de Kurt pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi faire. Burt avait été très clair, il ne voulait pas laisser Kurt et Blaine trop longtemps seuls parce qu'il savait qu'ils se perdraient dans leur désir de se lier, et donc il avait envoyé Finn les appeler pour dîner dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte. Mais Finn ne voulait pas interrompre leur moment. Kurt faisait le courageux devant sa famille et ses amis mais Finn savait mieux que personne combien Blaine manquait à Kurt. Il avait entendu Kurt pleurer tant ce fois durant ce mois et il était allé jusqu'à lui apporter sa glace préférée au milieu de la nuit en espérant que ça apaise sa douleur. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne les arrêtait pas, Burt le ferait sans hésiter, et Finn ne voulait pas que son demi-frère subisse ce genre d'humiliation. Avec un gémissement plaintif, il toqua à la porte.

« Euh, Kurt, » dit-il prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Finn ? »

Finn sourit en coin à la voix un peu plus aiguë de Kurt. Son frère était définitivement en train de mal de se comporter et il ne pouvait trouver cela qu'amusant. « On est arrivé. Ton père vous appelle pour dîner. »

« On arrive dans une minute. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Je suis presque sûr que Burt cherche une excuse pour venir ici et je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi sympa que moi, » répondit Finn, sautant un pas en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux grands ouverts quand il vit l'air débauché de Kurt. « Putain mec. On est parti que quoi, genre vingt minutes. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu rester dehors encore dix minutes de plus, » rétorqua Kurt en passant ses mains dans les cheveux.

Finn haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin, jetant un coup d'œil à Blaine qui avait le même aspect si ce n'est pire. « Oui et bien Burt ne voulait pas vous laisser tous les deux seuls trop longtemps et vu la taille de ce suçon je peux comprendre pourquoi. »

Kurt choqué couvrit de sa main l'endroit où Blaine l'avait suçoté quelques instants avant que Finn ne frappe à la porte. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser de marques Blaine ! » dit-il hystérique, tournant sa tête pour voir Blaine.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il d'un air coupable même s'il affichait un sourire fier. « J'en avais pas l'intention. »

Kurt grogna et se retourna vers Finn qui souriait d'un air suffisant. « Écoute, juste... laisse-nous quelques minutes et on arrive d'accord ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Burt quand il verra que vous n'êtes pas avec moi ? » demanda Finn.

« Je ne sais pas ! Réfléchis ! »

Finn secoua la tête en partant. « Tu as cinq minutes frérot. »

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard à peu près, Kurt et Blaine descendaient à la cuisine. Kurt habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, avait caché son suçon grâce au maquillage. Non pas que ça le gênait vraiment. En vérité, il était plutôt excité de voir que Blaine l'avait marqué ainsi comme pour le revendiquer. Mais son père n'apprécierait pas ce genre de morsure, même s'il pouvait comprendre à quel point il était difficile de résister à toutes ces envies dans le début de la relation, et Kurt ne voulait lui donner aucune raison de faire dormir Blaine dans le salon plutôt que dans sa chambre. Surtout pas quand il avait des affaires à finir qu'il avait l'intention de finir une fois qu'il serait certain que ses parents dormaient.

Au grand soulagement de Kurt, le dîner se passa bien et rapidement si ce n'est quelques histoires embarrassantes racontées par sa famille. Sinon, ils avaient surtout posé des questions à Blaine sur la tournée et comment était la vie sur la route, et pendant ce temps là Kurt faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards de Finn. D'après leurs expressions, Burt pouvait facilement savoir que Finn avait surpris Kurt et Blaine mais il décida de ne rien dire. Il se souvint que Kurt n'était plus un petit garçon et Blaine n'était pas n'importe qui, il était son âme sœur. Il espérait seulement qu'ils seraient assez malins pour ne pas se lier pendant cette visite de Blaine. S'ils le faisaient, il serait le premier à suggérer que Kurt parte en tournée avec eux et il n'était pas encore prêt à dire au revoir à son fils.

Une fois terminé, Kurt et Blaine lavèrent la vaisselle, même si Carole ne le voulait pas, avant de remonter à l'étage pour regarder un film. Kurt s'assit sur son lit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit pendant que Blaine s'installait confortablement contre le torse de Kurt. Le cœur de Kurt se gonfla lorsqu'il entoura Blaine de ses bras pour un câlin.

« Tu as des devoirs à faire ? » demanda Blaine, respirant profondément et laissant son corps fondre dans les bras de Kurt.

Kurt secoua la tête « Rien que je ne puisse faire en permanence, » répondit-il en débutant le dvd qui était déjà inséré. Blaine sourit quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un des films de Sebastian. « Je serais même prêt à ne pas y aller du tout pour passer la journée avec toi si je n'étais pas sur que Sue me tuerait. »

« Ton entraîneur ne peut pas être si terrible, » rit Blaine.

Kurt haussa les sourcils et pouffa. « Tu ne connais pas Sue. Crois-moi, elle est mauvaise. En plus j'ai un contrôle de chimie que je ne peux pas rater. »

Blaine hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, fixant son regard sur Kurt. Comment a-t-il pu rester un mois sans le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser ? Comment a-t-il survécu loin de la personne la plus importante de sa vie ? Il pensa alors à Sebastian et Hunter et à quel point cela doit être dur pour eux. Blaine souhaitait que Sebastian lui parle davantage et l'informe de ce qu'il se passe mais Sebastian n'était pas du genre à se confier. Une fois, Sebastian était saoul et il avait admit qu'il se sentait faible quand il parlait de Hunter et c'est pour cela qu'il n'en parlait jamais. Blaine avait de la peine pour lui. Il se sentait mal pour tous ceux qui devaient gérer la perte de l'être cher et il se sentait incroyablement chanceux d'avoir le sien à ses côtés. Alors que le film commençait, Blaine posa sa main doucement sur le visage de Kurt et s'approcha de lui pour un baiser passionné.

« Je t'aime, » susurra-t-il contre les lèvres de Kurt.

Kurt en eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Blaine sourit, frottant leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, et l'embrassant encore une fois avant de poser sa tête contre son torse pour regarder le film.


	12. Chapter 12 : Stars Align

_Chapitre 12 : L'alignement des étoiles_

_Joyeux Noel décalé à tout le monde!_

_Merci pour les reviews et Merci de suivre cette histoire :) Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux!_

_*C0meWhatMay : On continue dans la douceur... et pour ce qui est de Sebastian, ne t'inquiète pas on en saura plus dans les chapitres suivants. _

_*AnnaKlaineuse : Profite des retrouvailles de nos chouchous!_

_*IheartIns : Oui Hunter est dur avec Sebastian mais il a très probablement de bonnes raisons?! On verra! Bisous!_

_*mamstaz : Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Eric pour protéger ses garçons. Quant à Sebastian et Hunter seul le temps nous le dira..._

_*Guest : merci de la lire!_

_Voili Voilou et encore un grand merci à mes lectrices / correctrices ClaireGleek78 et Higu_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Le secret de Sebastian dévoilé ?**_

_Tout le monde meurt d'envie de savoir ce que le playboy numéro 1 d'Hollywood nous cache et nous avons le scoop. Le jeune acteur était hors des projecteurs professionnels depuis son rôle de criminel de la semaine dans la série à succès White Collar auprès de Cooper Anderson qui joue Neal Caffrey. Cependant il a été vu en soirées avec des amis dans différentes boîtes et sans doute à la conquête de jeunes magnifiques hommes à ramener chez lui. « Bas adore faire la fête, » nous dit un de ses amis proches. « Il est le premier sur la piste de danse, un verre à la main, avec un homme dans ses bras. Parfois deux. C'est effrayant la facilité avec laquelle il les convainc de le suivre dans son lit. » Mais mise à part ce comportement social inquiétant, que fait Sebastian de son temps ?_

_Certains pensant que Sebastian se prépare pour un nouveau film, n'est-ce pas excitant ? Mais nos sources nous disent que ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Sebastian a récemment parler d'une prochaine grosse annonce et même si l'on aime à penser qu'il jouera dans un nouveau film, le moment choisi est plutôt étrange. Son cher camarade de la Dalton Academie, un des membres des Warblers, son ex petit ami Blaine Anderson vient tout récemment de trouver son âme sœur. Une âme sœur dont on ne connaît toujours pas l'identité. Suspect, non ? « Bas est dévasté par la tournure des événements, » nous raconte une source anonyme. « Il aime Blaine de tout son cœur et il a du mal à accepter que Blaine ait mis fin à leur amitié. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore il pourra supporter la douleur de perdre son meilleur ami. »_

_Est-ce que Sebastian a atteint ses limites ? Y-a-t-il plus à savoir sur l'histoire d'amour de Blaine et Sebastian ? Est-ce le rapprochement avec Blaine qui a permis à Sebastian de décrocher le rôle aux côtés de Cooper ? Est-ce que Blaine a vraiment trouvé son âme sœur où est-ce un total canular ? Seul le temps nous le dira._

_National Enquirer_

* * *

Sebastian se réveilla tard le jour suivant, avec trois messages qui l'attendaient. Un de son agent qui lui disait qu'il avait eu l'accord pour l'annonce du film, un autre de Blaine qui lui disait qu'il était en Ohio en direction de chez Kurt, et le dernier de sa marraine AA qui venait aux nouvelles car elle n'en avait pas depuis longtemps et ne l'avait pas vu aux réunions dernièrement. Il effaça le message de son agent, répondit à Blaine avec un _« fais en sorte de prendre du bon temps ;) »_, et après réflexion il appela sa marraine.

Sebastian passa plus de deux heures au téléphone avec Megan, il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Hunter. Elle était une des rares personnes à qui il faisait confiance dans son cercle d'amis et il l'avait évité de peur de la décevoir. Mais il savait qu'à ce moment il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Même si la douleur due à l'absence d'Hunter s'était émoussée de manière significative après le mail de la nuit précédente, la pénombre dans son cœur menait souvent à la boisson et ça empirait de plus en plus et Sebastian savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant que cela ne le consume.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens brisé maintenant que tu es faible, » lui dit Megan. « Tu as une opportunité dingue avec ce film, Seb. C'est tout ce pourquoi tu as travaillé. Et tu abandonnerais tout ? Tu veux déjà arrêter de te battre ? »_

Il ne le voulait pas. Même pas en rêve. Il pouvait entendre la voix inarticulée de son père qui lui disait qu'il était un bon à rien et que son âme sœur le lâcherait comme sa mère. Il pouvait encore sentir cette odeur spécifique du mélange d'alcool et cigarette qui venait de son père, et quand il se regardait au miroir, il pouvait facilement voir le visage de son père au lieu du sien. Il avait toujours détesté à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Mais il refusait d'être faible comme lui.

_« Tu es plus fort que cela. Et meilleur. Arrête de t'inquiéter au sujet de Hunter. Je sais que tu souffres. Je sais que tu as l'impression que c'est la fin du monde mais non. Ce ne sera fini que quand tu l'auras décidé. Il est temps de te concentrer sur toi Sebastian. Le reste reprendra sa place si c'est ce que le destin a décidé. Il faut juste que tu y crois. »_

Il passa le reste de son après midi à vider les bouteilles d'alcool dans son loft avant d'aller à une réunion AA avec Megan où il se donna le droit de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Ce seraient les dernières larmes qu'il verserait pour Hunter. Megan avait raison. Cette saga était tout ce dont il avait rêvé pour sa carrière et il ne pouvait pas laisser le côté sombre prendre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de son âme sœur. Il ne pouvait pas devenir comme son père, pourrissant dans une clinique dans l'espoir de voir son bien aimé revenir. Il valait mieux que cela. Il était plus fort. Il porterait un masque. Il annoncerait le film et prétendrait que tout est normal, puis il éviterait les médias et travaillerait pour ce qu'il voulait être, ce qu'il avait besoin d'être. Il était temps qu'il se concentre sur lui même et sa carrière.

* * *

Kurt renifla et essuya quelques larmes alors que le générique de fin passait. Il prit la télécommande et éteignit le film avant de la jeter sur le lit. « Connard, » marmonna-t-il. « Il réussit à chaque fois. »

Blaine jeta un regard à son bien aimé avec un sourire en coin. « Combien de fois as-tu vu ce film ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Quelquefois. Peut être plus. » Blaine rit en s'asseyant et s'étira. « Mais ne le dis pas à Sebastian. Il a déjà un ego démesuré. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je pleure comme un bébé devant son stupide film. »

Blaine se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Kurt. « Si c'est si stupide alors pourquoi tu le regardes encore ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton conspirateur.

« Parce que c'est génial ! » s'exclama Kurt en posant la main sur le cœur. « C'est réconfortant et passionné et si émouvant merde que je n'en peux plus ! AHH ! Merde Sebastian pourquoi est-il si bon acteur ?! »

Blaine secoua la tête, incapable de ne pas éclater de rire. Il comprenait pourquoi Sebastian provoquait Kurt constamment. Kurt en mode fanboy était hilarant. « C'est vraiment un acteur phénoménal, » dit-il alors que son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

« Peu importe, » grommela Kurt en essayant d'atteindre le bout de son lit pour attraper son pc portable. « Ça te dérange si je vais sur twitter vite fait ? C'est l'heure à laquelle je parle à Brittany normalement. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Blaine en prenant son téléphone. « C'est la fille qui a le compte ArméedeKlaine n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, lisant furtivement le message de Sebastian.

_De Sebastian Smythe_

_Je vais me connecter sur twitter pour faire mon annonce._

_De Blaine Anderson_

_Quel timing parfait. Il y va aussi._

« Oui c'est elle, » lui confirma Kurt. « On s'est envoyé pas mal de messages privés. Elle est très gentille. Je vais juste la prévenir que je ne pourrais pas lui parler ce soir. »

Blaine hocha la tête et se mit en mode vidéo en visant Kurt pour qu'il le regarde. « Hey mon cœur, fais coucou, » dit-il séducteur.

« Es-tu en train de me filmer ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouais, » sourit Blaine.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison ? » demanda Blaine coquin.

Kurt lui jeta un regard amusé et retourna à son pc sans ajouter un mot. Blaine se réajusta pour avoir le meilleur cadrage quand Kurt deviendra fou. Si Kurt réagissait comme Blaine se l'imaginait, Sebastian allait bien rigoler.

« Oh regarde, Sebascon est en ligne, » commenta Kurt avec un sourire en coin, jetant un regard de côté vers Blaine.

_**SebastianSmythe : Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis un moment mais voilà pour vous. TBT [photo]**_

« Pourquoi Sebascon ? » demanda Blaine en riant. « Qu'a-t-il publié ? »

« Parce que c'est un con et parce qu'il ne veut pas me dire quel putain de film il va faire, » grommela Kurt en envoyant un message privé à ArméedeKlaine. « Il a posté une photo pour TBT. »

**SonPorteBonheur **

**Salut BrittyBrat. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir discuter ce soir. Ni les jours qui suivent d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste te prévenir.**

« Quelle photo ? » demanda Blaine curieux, mais sans recevoir de réponse et d'après le regard de Kurt il comprit exactement pourquoi. « Kurt qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il bien trop innocent.

De toute façon, Kurt l'ignora complètement. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire tomba en lisant et relisant le post de Sebastian.

_**SebastianSmythe:Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous annonce que votre très cher jouera le rôle de Ryan Veitch dans la saga L'âge du chaos. ;) [lien]**_

« Pas moyen putain, » marmonna Kurt, le souffle coupé.

« Kurt ? » tenta de nouveau Blaine.

« Il...il...AAAAAAHHHHHH ! » Blaine grinça des dents au cri soudain. « FINN ! RAMENE TES FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! FINN ! »

Blaine passa la caméra de Kurt à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Finn arriva en courant, l'air alarmé et prêt à tabasser quelqu'un. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il hystérique.

« SEBASTIAN SMYTHE VA JOUER LE ROLE DE RYAN VEITCH ! » cria Kurt.

« QUOI ? »

« Il vient juste de le dire ! » Kurt tourna son pc pour montrer à Finn le site dont Sebastian avait posté le lien, qui stipulait le film et tous les membres du cast en détail. « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! »

« Putain de merde ! Oh mon Dieu ! » Finn fit défiler la liste des acteurs rapidement. « Putain de merde ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » répondit Kurt, Blaine continuait à l'enregistrer complètement ignoré. « J'en peux plus. Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Mec, je tremble, » dit Finn, en montrant ses mains à Kurt pour qu'il voit qu'il était vraiment en train de trembler. Finn ne lisait rien à part les bandes dessinées. Mais la saga _L'âge du chaos_ était une exception et c'était l'une des premières choses qui les avaient rapproché lui et Kurt quand leurs parents avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Les deux crièrent de tous leurs poumons, Kurt se précipitant hors de son lit pour sauter avec Finn. « C'est trop cool ! Il est parfait pour le rôle ! »

« Putain, je sais ! Et Windsor Ateri va jouer Laura DuSantiago ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria Finn. « Ça sera le meilleur film au monde ! Dis moi qu'on ira à l'avant première ! Est-ce qu'on peut se déguiser ?! »

« Et comment qu'on va se déguiser ! » s'exclama Kurt. « Je vais commencer les costumes dès maintenant ! » Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Blaine éclata de rire d'où il était assis, attirant finalement l'attention. Kurt se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux. « Es-tu encore en train de filmer ? »

Blaine acquiesça. « Oh que oui. Sebastian voulait voir ta réaction, » dit-il un sourire en coin.

Kurt sursauta et les yeux de Finn s'écarquillèrent. « Sebastian Smythe va voir ça ? » demanda Finn en reculant. « Wow. »

« Va te faire foutre Smythe ! » dit Kurt en colère au téléphone de Blaine. « Je te déteste tellement ! »

« Euh...je dois y aller, » bégaya Finn avant de courir hors de la chambre.

Kurt se rassit sur le lit et prit son pc portable avant de se retourner vers Blaine. « C'est un mensonge. Je t'aime Sebastian. Je t'aime tellement putain ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'en peux plus ! Cria-t-il.

Blaine rit de nouveau et arrêta l'enregistrement. Il alla dans ses messages et envoya la vidéo à Sebastian. Kurt lu vite fait l'article, et poussa de nouveau un petit cri d'excitation avant de retourner sur twitter.

_**SonPorteBonheur : *SebastianSmythe Aucun mot ne peut décrire mon niveau d'excitation en ce moment même. Tu seras un parfait Ryan.**_

_**SebastianSmythe : *SonPorteBonheur J'apprécie ce vote de confiance. :)**_

_**SonPorteBonheur : *SebastianSmythe Ce n'est pas un vote de confiance Monsieur. C'est un fait. Tu vas être GENIAL !**_

_**SebastianSmythe : *SonPorteBonheur Évidemment. C'est de MOI dont on parle quand même. ;)**_

Blaine lut les tweets en souriant. « Tu penses vraiment qu'il va se débrouiller ? »

Kurt le regarda, choqué. « Tu plaisantes ? Blaine il va être spectaculaire. Si quelqu'un peut bien jouer le rôle de Ryan Veitch, c'est Sebastian. »

Blaine rit, et se rapprocha de Kurt. « Je suis content qu'il ait ton approbation, » dit-il alors que son téléphone vibra. Il le retira doucement pour lire ses messages.

_De Sebastian Smythe : _

_Oh mon Dieu c'était trop drôle ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! Meilleur moment de ma journée. Merci pour ce cadeau Blainers._

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Lol oui c'était plutôt drôle. Ravi que ça te plaise._

_De Sebastian Smythe :_

_Ce à quoi tu as besoin de plaire c'est sa bouche à lui. Ne gaspilles pas ton week-end en étant Monsieur Câlins Anderson. _

Blaine jeta un regard coquin à Kurt avant de répondre.

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Tout d'abord, il n'y a rien de mal à faire des câlins. Et puis, fais moi confiance, j'ai l'intention de bien profiter de mon week-end. ;)_

_De Sebastian Smythe :_

_Fonce mon pote. ;)_

Blaine éteignit son téléphone et le mit de côté avant de passer son bras autour de Kurt et de se coller à lui. Sebastian ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Les câlins c'est super.

« Sérieusement Blaine. Je suis tellement heureux là que je ne peux même pas être fâché contre toi pour ne pas me l'avoir dit, » l'informa Kurt. Il ferma son pc portable et le posa sue le côté avant de se retourner et de se pelotonner contre Blaine.

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire, » répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules. « En plus, vu ta réaction ça valait la peine de t'enregistrer. » Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se prépare à dormir, non ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et séductrice.

« Mais il est encore tôt, » répondit Kurt, son cœur se mettant à battre très fort.

Blaine se pencha contre l'oreille de Kurt et laissa échapper une respiration. « Oui mais si on va au lit maintenant, on peut se faire des câlins avec la porte fermée, » susurra-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant le lobe de l'oreille.

Kurt frissonna et acquiesça. « D'accord, oui. Il est temps de se coucher. »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Pendant que Blaine prenait une douche rapide, Kurt descendit pour prévenir son père qu'ils allaient se coucher tôt. Burt n'était pas dupe. Il savait pourquoi ils allaient au lit tôt mais il ne fit pas la morale sur la responsabilité à son fils. Il ne lui fit pas le discours pour qu'il fasse attention même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Kurt et Blaine avaient besoin de prendre leurs propres décisions en tant qu'âmes sœurs et Burt savait que quoi qu'il leur dise, la décision serait la leur. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils prennent la bonne.

Quand Blaine sortit de la salle de bain, Kurt perdit toute capacité de penser. Blaine n'avait rien sur lui si ce n'est un drap de bain autour de sa taille, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son torse bien dessiné. Blaine observa le regard de Kurt qui voyageait à travers son corps de haut en bas, s'attardant sur le torse et n'osant pas descendre plus bas, avant de finalement lever son regard pour y trouver les yeux de Blaine. Il se fixèrent un instant avant que Blaine ne se force à détourner le regard.

« Désolé. Je … j'ai oublié mes affaires dans la valise, » dit-il, se tournant pour que Kurt ne remarque pas il était excité juste par le regard affamé de Kurt.

« Pas de soucis, » répondit Kurt, sa voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. « Je vais … euh, je vais me laver, » bégaya-t-il. « J'y vais. » Blaine hocha la tête et respira soulagé quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir oublier ses affaires dans la valise mais s'habilla rapidement avant que Kurt ne revienne. Ce n'est qu'à mi chemin que Blaine prit conscience qu'il était sur le point de passer la nuit avec Kurt, leur première nuit ensemble. Il était aux anges et en même temps nerveux aussi en pensant à toutes les possibilités.

Kurt posa la main sur sa poitrine et s'appuya à la porte de la salle de bain, sa respiration était laborieuse et son cœur battait frénétiquement. C'était vraiment injuste que Blaine soit sexy à ce point. Comment pourrait-il se comparer à cela ? Certes, il était mince grâce aux Cheerios. Mais il n'était qu'un garçon près de Blaine. Blaine était un homme, fort, bien défini et Kurt n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de le toucher. Avec une profonde inspiration, il marcha jusqu'au lavabo pour prendre sa brosse à dents. Il ne se dépêcha pas. Il prit son temps, le bloqua même, juste pour que son esprit ait le temps de bien comprendre que lui et Blaine allaient passer leur première nuit ensemble. Une fois fini, il regarda le miroir et inspira profondément.

Avec tout le courage qu'il pouvait rassembler, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain. Il était à la fois triste et soulagé que Blaine ait remis son t-shirt. Blaine sourit embarrassé, assis sur le lit de Kurt, ce qui calma les nerfs de celui-ci. « Salut, » dit-il doucement.

Un petit sourire se fit sur les lèvres de Kurt alors qu'il se dirigea vers son lit. « Salut, » répondit-il, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. « Y-a-t-il un côté que tu préfères ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non, je dors au milieu généralement. Et toi ? »

« Pareil, » dit Kurt en riant. « Je peux prendre le côté droit si tu veux. »

« Ça me paraît bien, » sourit Blaine.

Les deux se levèrent du lit, retirèrent les draps avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Ils gravitèrent vers le centre du lit et leurs lèvres se collèrent, les mains de Kurt sur le torse de Blaine et les bras de Blaine enroulés autour du bas du dos de Kurt, ramenant leurs corps près l'un de l'autre. Le baiser commença doux et tendre, aucun des deux n'était pressé. Mais lorsque Kurt suçota la lèvre inférieure de Blaine, ses hanches bougèrent à la recherche de frottement, et les étincelles éclatèrent entre eux. Les deux gémirent en s'embrassant, leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre, Kurt se tenant au t-shirt de Blaine alors que son corps frissonnait de besoin.

« Mon Dieu, c'est si bon, » murmura Kurt contre la bouche de Blaine.

Blaine acquiesça, mordillant gentiment les lèvres de Kurt, sa main descendant doucement vers les fesses de Kurt. « Oui, vraiment bon. »

« On devrait, » commença Kurt, retenant un gémissement lorsque leurs hanches basculèrent, « se calmer un peu. Mes parents sont encore debouts. »

Blaine jeta sa tête en arrière, contre son gré, mais resta collé à Kurt. Leurs hanches continuaient de danser ensemble, créant juste le frottement délicieux nécessaire pour les pousser aux limites mais sans les dépasser et sans reculer. Kurt pouvait continuer ainsi pour toujours, sentir le corps de Blaine contre le sien, bouger doucement au rythme qui le faisait se consumer. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face aux pupilles gonflées de désir de Blaine, un sourire diabolique sur son visage alors qu'il roulait ses hanches un peu plus durement. Blaine gémit doucement, ses doigts serrant les fesses de Kurt et Kurt recommença.

« Tu es si méchant, » se plaignit Blaine.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » répondit Kurt, se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Tu es si sexy comme ça. »

Blaine rit sombrement, défiant les mouvements de Kurt avec les siens, un sourire satisfait au visage lorsque Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement. « Attends juste que nous ayons la possibilité d'être vraiment ensemble. Il y a tant de choses que je veux te faire, » murmura-t-il avant d'attacher ses lèvres au cou de Kurt et de le sucer.

_Nick est si doux et élégant mais je te parie ce que tu veux qu'au lit c'est une bête_. Les mots de Santana revinrent soudain à l'esprit de Kurt et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils s'appliquaient aussi à Blaine. Quelque chose lui disait que malgré le fait d'être tendre et gentleman à l'extérieur, quand il s'agissait de la chambre à coucher il était bien différent. Penser que son âme sœur pouvait être en fait un pervers sexuel faisait languir son corps et il avait besoin de savoir jusqu'à quel point Blaine était capable d'aller.

« Et si on jouait à un jeu, » dit Kurt essayant de respirer normalement tout en bougeant ses hanches. Blaine gémit contre sa peau, les vibrations allant tout droit vers sa queue. « Je te raconte en détail un de mes fantasmes et tu en fais autant après. »

Blaine haussa les sourcils et regarda Kurt avec un sourire amusé. « Tu es sur que tu veux jouer sûr ce terrain là maintenant ? Nous avons tout le temps pour parler de ça. » Bien sur, ils en avaient déjà parlé, mais jamais en détails et ils étaient face à leurs écrans alors. Mais en parler face à face, qui plus est dans le lit de Kurt, quand ils étaient déjà si près des limites, était une autre histoire.

Kurt hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, sa main traînant le long du torse de Blaine et s'arrêtant à la couture du tshirt. « Je veux savoir ce que tu aimes, ce que tu veux de moi, » il glissa sa main sous le tshirt et laissa ses doigts caresser les abdos de Blaine. « Je veux savoir de quoi je peux rêver quand tu seras loin de moi. »

« Putain, » grogna Blaine, Kurt s'arrêta brusquement. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jurer avant, pas comme ça, » dit Kurt surpris. « C'est super sexy, » admit-il en souriant.

Blaine rit et effleura les lèvres de Kurt avec les siennes, leurs regards fixés l'un sur l'autre. « J'ai tendance à parler assez mal quand je suis très excité, » dit-il et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il allait adorer cela.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ils se figèrent. « Euh, Kurt, Blaine ? Je peux entrer ? »

Kurt soupira soulagé que ce ne soit pas son père et se souleva un peu pour donner l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient rien de particulier. Leurs hanches étaient cependant encore proches l'une de l'autre, peut être séparées par un centimètre.

« Bien sur Finn, » dit Kurt. Finn ouvrit la porte doucement et passa sa tête. « Salut ! » dit-il en s'appuyant contre son bras.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que nos parents sont partis se coucher, » dit Finn dans un murmure. « Ton père a dit un truc à propos de boules quiès, je ne sais pas s'il était sérieux ou pas, et moi je vais dormir avec mon casque. Donc, voilà, pour que sachiez que, voilà, si vous vouliez, peu importe, » déblatéra-t-il maladroitement.

Kurt jeta un regard à Blaine avec une lumière malicieuse dans ses yeux avant de se retourner vers Finn. « Merci. Je me souviendrais de ça quand toi et Rachel aurez atteint l'âge. »

Finn eut un grand sourire. « Génial. Bonne nuit frangin. »

« Bonne nuit, » chantonna Kurt alors que Finn fermait la porte. Il se réinstalla dans les bras de Blaine. « On en était où déjà ? »

« Je crois que tu allais me raconter un de tes fantasmes, » dit Blaine en embrassant le menton de Kurt. « Ou quelque chose que tu aimes, » il continua son chemin vers l'oreille de Kurt et suça le lobe, « ou quelque chose que tu souhaites que je te fasses, » susurra-t-il doucement.

Kurt fredonna, une main accrochée au col de Blaine alors que l'autre griffait son torse. « J'aime beaucoup quand tu fais ça, » confia-t-il sans hésitation. « Parler dans mon oreille comme ça. Ça me rend dingue putain. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Blaine un sourire en coin, faisant en sorte que sa respiration traîne au niveau de l'oreille et du cou. « Tu aimes quand je suis vulgaire ? »

Kurt hocha la tête, ses hanches tournoyaient contre Blaine et il gémit sans aucune réserve. « Humm. Tellement. »

« C'est bon à savoir, » dit Blaine en se reculant, laissant Kurt reprendre son souffle. « J'aime quand tu deviens garce, c'est si sexy. » Blaine serra les fesses de Kurt, forçant leurs hanches ensembles plus fort encore. « Quand on parle au téléphone, et que tu commences à râler contre Finn ou Tana, tout ce à quoi je pense est à quel point j'ai envie de toi, à quel point je veux te revendiquer. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » grogna Kurt, le rythme de leurs hanches augmentait. « Réclame moi autant que tu veux bébé, je suis à toi. » Et Blaine le fit, bougeant leurs corps de manière à être au dessus de Kurt. Il ralentit leurs mouvements et commença à sucer la clavicule, grattant ses dents contre cette peau sublime pour y créer un suçon. « J'ai envie de t'attacher, » dit Kurt en un souffle. « J'ai envie de t'attacher et de lécher chaque centimètre de ta peau. Je veux goûter chaque partie de toi. »

Blaine donna un coup brusque. « Quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-il, allant vers une partie du torse de Kurt pour le sucer. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse, » dit-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

« Blaine, » gémit doucement Kurt. Le ton de la voix de Blaine avait failli provoquer la fin et il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. « Je veux... »

« Dis-moi mon amour. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je veux que tu me baises, » murmura-t-il. Blaine ralentit ses mouvements une nouvelle fois, son esprit chancelant à cette confession murmurée de Kurt. « Contre ce mur, ce poster, » continua Kurt. Blaine le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Pas ce soir, mais un jour. J'en rêve depuis des années. »

Blaine embrassa Kurt passionnément, sa main attrapant la jambe de Kurt pour la placer à la hauteur de sa taille. Il se pencha contre l'oreille de Kurt et commença de lents mais délibérés coups durs. « Ça sera un plaisir de te baiser, » dit-il en un grognement, l'air rempli des gémissements de Kurt. « Je t'écarterai doucement, je te rendrai désespéré. Puis je te soulèverai et je te baiserai contre ce mur. Je te baiserai si fort que tu ne souviendras même plus comment respirer. »

Il ne fallut qu'encore un coup pour que toute la chaleur spiralée dans les abdos de Kurt ne s'échappe, le nom de Blaine sortait encore et encore de sa bouche comme si c'était un juron. Blaine jouit quelques instant plus tard, gémissant dans l'oreille de Kurt, provoquant des frissons sur toute sa moelle épinière. La jambe de Kurt retomba sur le côté en même temps que le corps de Blaine s'effondra sur Kurt, les deux respirant fort alors que le monde autour d'eux tournait. Blaine leva la tête, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Kurt en un tendre baiser.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il dans un baiser. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Kurt leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Blaine, et l'embrassa profondément en retour, avec toutes ses émotions. « Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. »

Le temps n'avait plus d'importance quand ils s'embrassaient, leurs bouches bougeaient doucement créant une superbe symphonie entre leurs âmes. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, les fondations de leur amour se renforçait à chaque moment. Ils sentirent tous deux le changement dans leurs âmes, la connexion était lisse, profonde, et cela les rendait indescriptiblement heureux. Il étaient réticents à devoir se séparer, leur amour et leur passion coulant fluidement entre eux. Mais ils commencèrent à être gênés par leurs corps collants et décidèrent alors de s'écarter l'un de l'autre un instant. Kurt passa une serviette à Blaine pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer alors qu'il se rhabillait dans la salle de bain. Quand Kurt eut fini, Blaine s'était lui aussi changé et l'attendait sous les couvertures. Kurt afficha alors un sourire presque timide en se glissant dans le lit et dans les bras grands ouverts de Blaine. Il posa sa tête contre son torse et respira profondément. A ce moment là aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point Kurt se sentait apaisé et chez lui.

« Kurt ? » Blaine parla doucement et Kurt fredonna. « Juste pour information, avant que je te baise, » Kurt rougit comme une tomate aux mots de Blaine, « Je vais te faire l'amour tendrement et passionnément. Je te le promets. »

Kurt serra le corps de Blaine et soupira. « J'ai vraiment hâte. »

* * *

Santana était livide. C'était la troisième heure de cours et ni elle ni Quinn n'avaient vu Kurt et il n'avait pas répondu à leurs messages non plus. Ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Il les évitait, mais Santana n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Elle essaya de se souvenir si la veille elle avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'énerver mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Quinn essaya de parler à Finn mais celui-ci sortit en vitesse et couru dans les bras de Rachel avant que Quinn ne puisse lui poser des questions. Il se passait quelque chose et elles allaient découvrir quoi.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas énervé ? » demanda Quinn pour la troisième fois.

Santana lui jeta un regard et observa le couloir pour voir si Kurt arrivait. Elles étaient appuyées contre le mur opposé à leur classe mais aucune des deux ne se préoccupaient de leur retard en cours. Elles allaient trouver pourquoi Kurt se cachait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Je n'ai rien fait merde, je le jure, » répondit Santana. Quinn la regarda, pas très convaincue mais Santana l'ignora. La sonnerie retentit et Santana jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans le coin de et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Kurt se dépêcher dans le couloir avant de reculer. « Connard, » marmonna-t-elle à Quinn. Elle leva la main et compta jusqu'à trois avant de sauter au tournant du couloir.

Kurt sauta en arrière, son visage et son cou roses quand il vit que c'étaient les filles. « Salut, » dit-il un peu trop enthousiaste. « Ça va ? »

« Oh non, ne nous fait ce coup là, Hummel, » rétorqua Santana, agitant son doigt devant Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ? »

« Euh, Hum. »

« Euh, Hum. » se moqua Santana en s'avançant. Son regard parcourut son corps à la recherche de signes de raideur. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il l'éviterait parce que Karofsky l'aurait bousculé. Il était toujours trop fier pour admettre quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son cou et elle fut choquée en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de maquillage. « Oh mon Dieu, quelle putain ! » cria-t-elle avant d'attraper son bras et de le traîner jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, Quinn les suivait en courant. Kurt grogna. Il était démasqué.

« Ferme la porte à clé Q, » demanda Santana tout en attrapant le t-shirt de Kurt.

« Tana, » geignit Kurt en essayant de se libérer d'elle.

« Enlève le ou je te le déchire moi même, _te lo juro_, » prévint Santana.

« D'accord, d'accord, » accepta Kurt, se libérant finalement du joug de Santana, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Honnêtement je suis étonné que vous ayez attendu le troisième cours, » marmonna-t-il en posant son sac. Il soupira et retira le haut de son uniforme puis son maillot de corps. Santana et Quinn restèrent bouche bée. « Alors, Blaine est en ville » dit-il en haussant les épaules innocemment.

« Et quoi ? C'est un vampire maintenant ? » demanda Santana et Kurt rougit violemment. Il avait couvert les suçons qu'il avait dans le cou mais pas ceux de son torse. Il n'avait même pas conscience d'en avoir autant avant de se voir le matin mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Voilà pourquoi il évitait les filles, Santana avait un don pour découvrir les suçons cachés par du maquillage et il savait qu'elles voudraient en savoir plus.

« Sérieusement Kurt. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » demanda Quinn avec un sourire fier.

« Je euh, je lui ai peut être demandé de marquer son territoire, » dit Kurt nerveusement.

Santana siffla. « Putain mec. » Elle regarda le cou de Kurt et dessina le contour du suçon avec son doigt. « Il y est allé à fond. » Kurt haussa les épaules de nouveau, mordillant sa lèvre entre ses dents. « Vous avez baisé ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » répondit Kurt très rapidement. « Je vous le jure que non. Enfin, on a fait des trucs. »

« C'est évident, » dit Quinn d'une voix traînante.

« Mais nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, » continua Kurt en se rhabillant. « Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, » dit-il avec un grand sourire et Santana cria de joie. « Et la meilleure partie... »

« Oui, » le poussa Santana.

Kurt sourit doucement. « La meilleure partie était de me réveiller près de lui ce matin. » Santana mima un vomissement et Quinn gazouilla. « Il n'y a pas de meilleures sensations que de se réveiller dans les bras de cet homme. »

Santana pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon ça suffit le roman à l'eau de rose Hummel. Donne moi des détails juteux. »

« Ouais, et bien, tu n'en n'auras pas, » répondit Kurt en remettant son uniforme.

« Et pourquoi pas bon sang ? »

« Parce que j'ai un examen à passer auquel je suis en retard grâce à toi, » se dépêcha Kurt, ouvrant la porte des toilettes.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà dans la poche et tu le sais, » rétorqua Quinn.

Kurt pri son sac et fit signe de la main. « Complètement hors de propos, » dit-il en sortant avec ses filles.

* * *

Blaine avait passé la journée chez les Hummel, ne faisant absolument rien et il avait aimé chaque seconde de ce temps perdu. Il avait très peu de temps libre quand il était en tournée et généralement il en profitait pour dormir. Même avant que la tournée ne commence, les garçons avaient été occupés avec d'autres aspects de leurs vies. Wes prenait des cours dès qu'il pouvait, doucement mais sûrement il avançait vers son objectif de de devenir un chimiste organique. David était constamment dans son studio de musique en train de créer des nouveaux sons qui ne seront jamais pris par les Warblers mais espérons-le par d'autres artistes plus tard. Il voulait devenir producteur de musique une fois que les Warblers prendraient des chemins différents. Jeff et Nick avaient ouvert leur studio de danse et même s'il s'agissait surtout du rêve de Jeff, Nick se tenait fièrement à ses côtés et l'aidait à gérer tout en prenant quelques cours sur le net.

Et Blaine, et bien Blaine serait toujours sous les projecteurs. Il continuerait à chanter aussi longtemps que les fans voudraient de lui, que ce soit avec les garçons ou seul. Quand ce sera la fin, il passera son temps à s'assurer que les rêves de Kurt deviennent réalité. Ou alors il serait un papa à la maison pendant que Kurt prendrait le contrôle du monde de la mode. Rien que d'y penser Blaine en était tout étourdi d'avance, parce qu'un jour futur, ils seront parents et il adorait l'idée d'un petit Kurt qui court partout. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé mais il pouvait rêver.

C'était un cadeau rare pour Blaine de n'avoir rien à faire, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison des Hummel, il profitait du silence. Après s'être réveillé auprès de la beauté qu'est Kurt, il avait pris le petit déjeuner avec sa nouvelle famille, puis il était resté dans la chambre de Kurt allongé sur le lit à regarder la télé pendant deux heures environ. Il appela son frère pour lui parler un peu puis téléphona à sa mère. Il essaya d'appeler Sebastian mais en vain. Il passa à autre chose et appela Eric pour le rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien et qu'il parlerait bientôt à Kurt. Il passa un peu de temps sur le net avant de déjeuner avec Burt qui était passé à la maison pour voir si tout allait bien.

Lorsque Burt partit, Blaine n'avait que deux petites heures avant que Kurt ne revienne des cours, en supposant que les répétitions de Glee ne s'attardent pas. Il décida de prendre ce temps pour inspecter la chambre de Kurt minutieusement. Il ne regarda pas dans la commode de Kurt, mais il prit son temps pour regarder les livres sur l'étagère, lisant les titres et observant ceux qui avaient l'air plus usés que les autres. Il remarqua que Kurt avait une assez grande collection de broches et se nota en tête de faire un peu de shopping sur le net plus tard. Après les livres, il s'attarda sur le tableau, surtout rempli de photos de ses amis et des Warblers, quelques notes de l'école, et quelques citations et paroles de chansons. Une citation spécifique attira son attention et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement d'être présent sur le tableau de Kurt. Il se souvenait encore de cette interview comme si c'était hier. C'était la première qui avait vraiment mis les Warblers dans une catégorie à part.

_« Vous avez créer une sorte de polémique ces dernières semaines. Peu de gens sont habitués à votre niveau d'honnêteté et certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un plan élaboré acrobatique de votre publiciste. Qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda le journaliste._

_Les Warblers se regardèrent un instant puis ce fut Nick qui répondit. « Il en est ce qu'il en est, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Nous n'avons pas honte de qui nous sommes. Jeff et moi n'allons pas cacher notre amour, peu importe qui est d'accord ou pas. S'il y a bien quelque chose que la Dalton Academy nous a apprise c'est d'être fier et de ne jamais laisser quiconque nous dicter comment nous devrions vivre nos vies. Nous ne regrettons pas d'avoir annoncer publiquement que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, pas une seule seconde. »_

_« C'était vraiment une affirmation audacieuse. Malgré les preuves significatives que des âmes sœurs peuvent être du même sexe, c'est toujours une pilule difficile à avaler pour tous ces conservateurs qui pensent que des âmes sœurs ne peuvent être qu'un homme et une femme. Pensez-vous que ça vous causera du tort dans votre carrière ? »_

_« Non, » répondit Blaine. « Nous savons qu'il y a des millions d'artistes qui essaient de faire ce que l'on fait et nous voulons faire partie de ceux qui restent longtemps. Nous pensons que la seule façon d'y arriver est d'être honnête sur qui nous sommes et ce à quoi nous croyons. Les gens vont le voir si ce n'est que du faux, ils verront les mensonges, et nous pensons vraiment qu'être sincères et authentiques est la clé de notre succès. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire de l'argent ou être connus. Nous sommes ici car nous aimons jouer et chanter devant un public et nous voulons les inspirer à être vrais avec eux mêmes. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir est de commencer par être vrai nous mêmes. »_

Blaine passa ses doigts sur le papier où étaient écrits ces mots, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Six ans étaient passés et il restait ferme sur sa manière de voir les choses il pensait encore qu'être égal à soi-même était la clé du succès. Et il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de Dalton. Il savait que cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur aussi à cause des promesses faites à Kurt. Il ressentit soudainement une envie de le remercier encore d'être son inspiration, son espoir, alors Blaine se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit un calepin.

* * *

« D'accord, alors la semaine prochaine je veux que vous sortiez de vos zones de confort, » les informa M. Schue. « Choisissez une chanson que vous ne chanteriez pas en temps normal, une dont personne ne s'attend à vous la voir chanter, et appropriez-là vous. Nous avons gagné les Sélections par chance. Si on ne fait pas mieux, nous ne gagnerons pas aux régionales. » Rachel leva la main pour parler mais l'arrêta. « Nous n'allons pas reparler de solos Rachel. Je ne veux pas que toi ou quiconque se préoccupe d'être la star du spectacle. Concentrez-vous sur le fait de rappeler à tout le monde pourquoi nous sommes ici. Je crois en vous. Il est temps que vous croyiez en vous aussi. Vous pouvez partir. »

« Finalement, » marmonna Kurt en rassemblant ses affaires. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais fut stoppé par Santana et Quinn. « J'ai déjà dit non, » dit-il impassible.

« Allez Kurt, s'il te plaît, » supplia Quinn doucement. « Tana l'a déjà rencontré. Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Kurt soupira, jetant un regard dans la salle pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te le présenter Q. Je veux juste avoir le plus de temps possible avec lui avant qu'il ne reparte et je ne l'aurais pas si tu viens pour traîner avec nous. »

« Cinq minutes et on part, promis. » Quinn rapprocha ses mains ensemble et bouda, Santana était sur le côté en train de se regarder les ongles comme si elle s'en fichait. Ou alors elle faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir quand elle voyait Quinn bouder ainsi. « s'il te plaît mon chou. »

« Ok, d'accord, » céda Kurt en se tournant et levant ses yeux au ciel. « Cinq minutes et je vous jette dehors. »

« Oui ! » dit Quinn tout excitée tout en suivant Kurt avec Santana. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué Rachel qui les observait de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'œil aiguisé.

* * *

Kurt se dépêcha de monter avec Santana et Quinn derrière lui. Tout ce dont il rêvait était de se trouver de nouveau dans les bras de Blaine et ça l'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir le faire à cause de ses amies.

« Et si il t'attendait tout nu ? » demanda Santana en ronronnant en haut des marches.

« Dans tes rêves Satan, » rétorqua Kurt.

« Tu veux dire, dans TES rêves, » répondit aussitôt Santana.

Kurt lui jeta un regard avec un grand sourire. « Tu veux dire, MA réalité, » dit-il avec répartie arrivé à la porte. Il frappa deux fois avant d'ouvrir, souriant comme un fou quand il vit Blaine assis sur son lit avec sa guitare. « Salut. »

Blaine se leva et vint saluer Kurt en le prenant dans ses bras suivi d'un bisou sur les lèvres. « Salut. Comment c'était le lycée ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « C'était le lycée. »

« Alors quoi, vous allez juste nous ignorer ? » se plaignit Santana à côté de la porte, Quinn impressionnée se tenait derrière elle.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers elle. « C'est ce que j'essayais de faire mais ta garcitude est trop bruyante. »

Santana l'ignora et s'avança. « Alors mon ptit Blainey, tu as vu des films de vampires intéressants dernièrement ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.

« Oh mon Dieu, » grogna Kurt dans ses mains.

Blaine regarda les deux avec une expression amusée avant de se tourner vers Quinn qui était toujours à la porte bouche bée devant lui. « Salut, tu dois être Quinn, » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Quinn hocha la tête doucement et Santana leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance finalement. »

« Ouais, totalement, » répondit Quinn le souffle coupé, avec un petit sourire.

« Merde Q., soit plus discrète là on sait que t'as mouillé ta culotte, » balança Santana, en s'asseyant près de la commode de Kurt, ignorant le regard embarrassé de Quinn. Et la vague de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. « C'est pour quoi la guitare ? Tu vas nous chanter une chanson Blaine ? »

« Non, » répondit Kurt avant lui. « Vous deux vous allez partir, vous vous souvenez ? »

« En fait, elles peuvent rester quelques minutes si elles veulent, » dit Blaine, trouvant le regard confus de Kurt ridiculement adorable. Blaine bouda un peu et prit Kurt dans ses bras. « J'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson aujourd'hui, pour toi, et je voulais leurs opinions puisque la tienne est partiale, » provoqua-t-il.

Kurt fondit dans les bras de Blaine et acquiesça. « D'accord c'est bon. Une chanson et elles partent. Je te veux pour moi seul. »

Blaine lui déposa un bisou sur ses lèvres. « Je suis déjà tout à toi. Toujours. »

Santana regarda Quinn et hocha la tête, tapotant ses cuisses. Quinn vexée s'approcha quand même de Santana et s'assit sur ses cuisses les bras croisés. Les deux ignorèrent les réactions de leurs corps au contact l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu te comportes tout le temps comme une garce ? » marmonna Quinn entre ses lèvres.

Santana haussa les épaules, détestant la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à entendre Quinn l'appeler ainsi. « Et-ce que vous pouvez vous dépêcher les deux là pour qu'on puisse partir ? » dit-elle brusquement à Blaine et Kurt qui étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Désolé, » dit Blaine avec un sourire timide en allant vers le lit. Blaine s'assit contre la tête de lit et Kurt au bout. « Donc comme je l'ai dit, je viens d'écrire ça aujourd'hui donc c'est encore assez brut. »

Kurt pouffa. « Brut ou non, ça sera brillant et tu le sais. »

Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil et prit sa guitare. Il ouvrit le calepin et joua quelques notes avant de bloquer ses yeux sur ceux de Kurt.

_Lorsque tu es seul avec celui  
Que tu étais destiné à trouver  
Tout trouve sa place, toutes les étoiles sont alignées  
Quand tu es touché par la lumière  
Et que tu la laisses atteindre ton âme  
Ne la laisse pas partir  
_

_Quelqu'un entre dans ta vie  
C'est comme s'il y était depuis toujours_

Non, il n'y a aucun autre regard  
Qui peut voir en moi  
Non, les bras de personne d'autre ne peuvent me soulever  
Me soulever si haut  
Ton amour me transporte  
Et tu connais par cœur celui qui est mien

« J'ai l'impression de déranger, » murmura Quinn derrière elle, tombant sur le regard de Santana. Quinn déglutit, souhaitant que son cœur ne ralentisse.

_Alors maintenant que nous avons trouvé le chemin qui nous mène l'un à l'autre_

_Maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon chemin, vers toi_

_Non il n'y a aucun autre regard_

_Qui puisse voir en moi_

Les yeux de Santana descendirent vers les lèvres de Quinn pour seulement une seconde mais Quinn la surpris en pleine action et cela coupa sa respiration. Elle lécha ses lèvres, désirant que Santana l'embrasse, vraiment, juste une fois.

_Non il n'y a aucun autre regard_

_Qui puisse voir en moi_

_Non, les bras de personne d'autre ne peuvent me soulever  
Me soulever si haut  
Ton amour me transporte  
Et tu connais par cœur celui qui est mien_

Santana commença à se pencher, sa main sur la cuisse de Quinn. Les yeux de Quinn se fermèrent, le monde autour d'elle disparut sauf Santana.

_Et tu connais par cœur celui qui est mien_

_Et tu connais par cœur celui qui est mien_

_Et tu connais par cœur celui qui est mien_

Kurt applaudit heureux et rompit ainsi le charme pour les filles, Quinn sursauta des genoux de Santana comme si elle venait d'être brûlée. « C'était super Blaine, » s'extasia Kurt, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait près de lui. Blaine lui l'avait remarqué et il se demandait si les filles se rendaient compte de l'électricité qu'elles créaient.

« Ouais Blaine, » dit Quinn en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « C'était incroyable. Et tu as écris cela aujourd'hui ? »

Blaine lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Ouais. Kurt est toute mon inspiration, » dit-il, passant sa main sur la joue de Kurt pour le caresser, posant la guitare près de lui.

« Oui, et bien, je suis sure que toutes les séances de pelotage inspirent beaucoup, » rétorqua Santana, se levant et raccommodant sa jupe. On va vous laisser tous les deux vomir des arc-en-ciel. Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-elle à Quinn, agissant comme si elle n'avait pas quasiment sombré dans le désir de faire Quinn crier son nom. Peut-être était-il temps de parler à Jeff et de finalement lui raconter ce qu'il se passait avec elle avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regrettera plus tard comme inviter Quinn à dormir chez elle et en profiter. _Ouais, non. Ça ne peut pas arriver. _

« Oui on peut y aller, » répondit Quinn, évitant tout contact visuel avec Santana. « C'était très sympa de te rencontrer Blaine. Peut-être que la prochaine fois Kurt te partagera avec nous. »

« Jamais de la vie, » dit Kurt en secouant la tête, son regard fixé amoureusement sur Blaine. Il fit signe de la main derrière lui. « Salut les filles. »

« A plus, Hummel, » dit Santana en prenant Quinn par le bras pour l'amener vers la porte.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, il se précipita vers Blaine et s'installa entre ses jambes. « Tu es, » il embrassa le menton de Blaine, « le plus génial, » il embrassa sa joue, « l'homme le plus incroyable, » ronronna-t-il, passant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, « de toute la planète. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Blaine n'hésita pas à répondre, attrapant Kurt par les hanches et le soulevant légèrement pour que Kurt puisse le chevaucher.

* * *

Rachel attendait dans sa voiture, à quelques maisons des Hudmel jusqu'à ce que Santana et Quinn ne partent. Dès que la voiture de Quinn s'éloigna, elle sortit de la voiture et se dépêcha sur le trottoir. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait et elle était blessée que Kurt ne lui ait pas raconté. Elle ne perdit même pas son temps à demander à Finn. Elle savait qu'il ne lui raconterait pas la vérité même si elle le suppliait. Elle se dirigea vers l'allée puis frappa à la porte frénétiquement.

Finn ouvrit la porte et resta la bouche ouverte. « Rach ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Rachel ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela elle poussa Finn et fonça vers la chambre de Kurt.

« RACHEL ! ATTENDS ! »


	13. Chapter 13 : As It Begins to Unravel

_Chapitre 13 : Tout commence à s'effilocher_

_Hello tout le monde! Bonne année (en retard..mais on est encore en janvier ça compte, nan?)_

_Merci pour les reviews encore et toujours et Merci de lire cette jolie histoire :) Et bien évidemment, Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux!_

_*AnnaKlaineuse : AAhh le klexx...tout le monde l'attend...sauf moi looool j'ai beaucoup de mal à traduire du smut donc vous m'en excusez si ça ne rend pas si bien que ça. Et attend de voir avant d'étriper Rachel ;)_

_*Delphm76 : Désolée pour le suspense! Pour ma défense, je ne fais que suivre les lignes de l'auteur :p_

_*IheartIns : Ils sont cro mignons nos bébés n'est-ce-pas? Et pour le Santana/Quinn je crains qu'il va falloir attendre la suite pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ;) _

_*mamstaz : On a tous la même crainte au sujet de Rachel...comme c'est étrange lool J'aime beaucoup la relation Finn/Kurt je trouve que c'est super bien écrit. Et je suis comme toi, pas fan de Rachel du tout, mais j'adore la voix de Lea. J'espère la voir en concert un jour._

_*Guest / Uthopie : Bon cette fois-ci on va voir si tu étais encore sur le point de m'envoyer un msg pour que je me dépêche de publier ahah Pour ce qui est de la révélation publique, il va falloir lire la suite pour le savoir ;)_

_Voilà j'ai fait le tour, ça m'amuse beaucoup de lire vos reviews :) Un grand merci à mes lectrices / correctrices de mon coeur ClaireGleek78 et Higu_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_C'est assez commun de se tromper sur la personne à qui on pense être lié. En grandissant, les enfants devenant adolescents, créent dans leurs esprits une représentation de ce qui leur correspondrait parfaitement et quand ils trouvent cette personne, ils s'attachent à elle et se convainquent que c'est bien elle. Cependant ce n'est pas ainsi que le Destin fonctionne. La plupart du temps, l'âme sœur est quelqu'un à qui on ne pensait absolument pas. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui sera tout le temps d'accord avec vous mais quelqu'un qui vous mettra au défi. Les peines de cœur sont très courantes chez les jeunes amants et les parents ont tout intérêt à surveiller leurs enfants de près pendant l'adolescence. Atteindre l'âge est un pas extraordinaire dans la vie d'ados et s'il souffre une peine de cœur auparavant, le jeune homme/femme pourrait facilement glisser dans la dépression et si on ne prend pas soin de lui correctement, cela pourrait endommager gravement la psyché._

_Extrait de : Que signifie 'se lier'_

_Chapitre : Atteindre l'âge_

* * *

« RACHEL ! ATTENDS ! »

Kurt se détacha brusquement de Blaine. Blaine chassa ses lèvres mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua son regard alarmé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. Kurt le fit taire, posant son index sur ses lèvres essayant d'écouter le bruit dans le couloir. Tout était silencieux pendant quelques secondes, il pensa alors que son imagination lui avait jouer des tours. Puis...

« RACHEL ! »

« Merde ! » Kurt bouscula Blaine et lui attrapa le bras. « Lève-toi ! Allez ! » Blaine se dépêcha de sortir du lit de Kurt et tomba de plus belle. Il se remit sur pieds rapidement et courut se cacher dans la salle de bain de Kurt poussé par ce dernier. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?!_ Pensa Kurt en panique. _Elle n'est pas supposée être là !_

* * *

« Rachel, attends ! » lui dit Finn fermement en lui courant après. Elle était peut-être petite mais elle était rapide et Finn espérait qu'il avait crié assez fort pour que Kurt entende. Il aimait sa petite amie mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être envahissante.

« Il faut que je parle à Kurt. C'est très important, » répondit Rachel arrivant devant la porte de Kurt. Elle frappa fort à la porte. « Kurt il faut que je te parle, » dit-elle à haute voix d'un ton exigeant avant de frapper de nouveau. « Kurt ! »

Kurt ouvrit la porte juste assez pour passer la tête. « Rach ? Salut ! » la dit-il trop impatient. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais passer, » dit-il en jetant un regard à Finn qui l'informait clairement qu'il était mort s'il était impliqué dans cette histoire, mais vu le regard effrayé de Finn, Kurt pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas le cas. « Ça va ? » Rachel poussa pour entrer dans la chambre. « Je t'en prie putain fais comme chez toi, » rétorqua-t-il, il n'avait plus envie de rire.

Rachel observa la pièce en entier, remarquant les draps défaits et la valise de marque près de l'armoire de Kurt. Elle se retint de sourire en coin et se retourna vers Kurt. « Il faut qu'on parle des Régionales, » dit-elle feignant parlé affaires, les bras croisés. « Tu es la seule personne dans ce Glee Club qui sait pertinemment que je suis la plus talentueuse, » Kurt souleva doucement ses sourcils et Finn grimaça de la porte. « Et sais qu'il n'y a pas moyen que l'on gagne si je ne chante pas le solo. »

« En fait c'est là où tu as tort, » dit Kurt en passant devant elle pour se positionner entre elle et la salle de bain. Rachel se tourna et se renfrogna. « Mercedes est une source de puissance qui ferait s'effondrer le toit avec un de ses solos, la voix d'alto parfaite de Quinn ferait fondre tous les cœurs du public, je peux chanter toutes les notes d exactement comme toi, et Tana est une star que tu l'acceptes ou pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton solo pour gagner, Rachel. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de ne penser qu'à toi parce que tu n'es pas la personne la plus talentueuse. »

Rachel se hérissa. « C'est une question d'opinion. »

« Non, c'est un fait et tu dois apprendre à l'accepter avant que tout le monde te déteste encore plus que maintenant, » rétorqua Kurt en colère. « Ecoute, on t'aime Rach, mais il faut sérieusement que tu changes ton comportement. »

« J'ai besoin de changer mon comportement ?! » hurla Rachel. « C'est Santana qui fait toujours sa garce avec tout le monde ! C'est elle qui se bat toujours contre moi et qui me manque de respect ! Si elle acceptait que je suis meilleure qu'elle nous ne serions pas dans cette situation ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait faire autre chose de sa vie à part danser le pole dance ! »

Kurt s'avança d'un pas vers Rachel qui resta à sa place. Finn était immobile à l'entrée et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas de sang qui coule. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait à propos de son frère c'était qu'il ne fallait pas insulter Santana. « Je vais parler très doucement pour que tu comprennes les mots qui vont sortir de ma bouche. » Merde, se dit Finn, c'est mal parti. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Santana. Elle n'a pas besoin de te respecter toi quand toi tu ne la respectes pas. Et oui c'est une garce de première classe, c'est LA garce, et si je t'entends de nouveau l'insulter une seule fois devant moi, je n'hésiterai pas à t'attraper par les cheveux et te traîner comme une vieille poupée de chiffon. En fait, je te suggères même de sortir de ma chambre avant que je ne le fasse de suite. Ne me teste pas Rachel Berry. »

Rachel décida qu'elle en avait assez de jouer et afficha un sourire en coin. Elle n'était pas là pour parler des Régionales de toutes façons. Elle n'avait abordé le sujet uniquement pour le mettre en colère. Elle savait que Kurt n'allait pas être d'accord avec elle avec le fait qu'elle était la plus talentueuse, et oui peut-être était-elle allée un peu trop loin avec le commentaire sur Santana. Mais elle avait besoin de pousser Kurt dans ses retranchements. Elle savait que quand il était en colère il avait tendance à dire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas et elle avait besoin qu'il admette que Blaine Anderson était son âme sœur dans un accès de colère. Et non pas parce qu'elle avait besoin de preuves, mais parce qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire. « Tu sais Kurt, j'ai remarqué que tu étais différent dernièrement, » dit-elle en se rapprochant doucement de la salle de bain.

Kurt fit un rapide pas de côté et lui bloqua l'accès. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes putain ? » demanda-t-il agacé, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Je parle du fait que tu n'aies même pas mentionné le nom de Blaine ou des Warblers depuis que tu es allé à leur concert le mois dernier, » commença Rachet et Kurt pâlit de suite. « Ou du fait que Blaien ait trouvé son âme sœur le même jour que ton anniversaire. Je pensais que tu allais en parler non stop mais non, pas un mot. »

« Oui...Et ? » demanda Kurt nerveusement.

« Et, tu envoies beaucoup de messages, beaucoup plus qu'avant, et je sais que ce n'est à personne du glee club puisque tu es le seul à le faire, » continua Rachel. Kurt jeta un regard en arrière à Finn qui était choqué de voir tout s'effondrer. « Tu rougis et tu glousses quand tu envoies des messages, tu es plus secret, et tu as arrêté de tweeter depuis le soir du concert. Tu as changé ta localisation et ta biographie, coïncidence, les mêmes informations que l'âme sœur de Blaine, SonPorteBonheur, si ce n'est que tu l'as changé avant. » Rachel s'approcha de Kurt avec un grand sourire fier. Elle aimait avoir raison. « Dois-je continuer ou vas-tu finalement me dire que Blaine Anderson est ton âme sœur ? »

« Quoi ? » cria Kurt. « C'est dingue Rachel. Tu es dingue. » Kurt regarda Finn paniqué. « Ta petite amie est dingue Finn. Elle devrait être enfermée. »

Rachel jeta un regard à Finn puis à l'armoire de Kurt. « Jolie valise, mais cher quand même. Tu vas voyager ? Ou peut-être que Blaine est venu te voir et qu'il se cache en ce moment même ? »

« Putain elle est douée, » marmonna Finn sur le pas de la porte, à la fois admiratif et excité. Il adorait quand Rachel s'affirmait.

Kurt ferma les yeux et soupira en grognant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à observé les choses aussi bien merde. « Tu es vraiment un cas Berry. Maintenant dégage de ma chambre ou je te bougerais moi-même. »

« Vas-y essaye, » le défia-t-elle. « Je sais que j'ai raison. »

Kurt regarda Finn, les yeux violents. « Dégage là d'ici, _maintenant_ ! »

Avant que Finn ne puisse bouger, Blaine ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sortit. « Kurt c'est bon, » dit-il avec un petit sourire et Rachel cria. « Elle a déjà compris. »

Rachel se précipita vers Blaine. « Blaine Anderson, laisse moi te dire que je suis une grande fan ! Tu es de loin le plus talentueux, l'homme plus attendrissant sur cette planète et c'est un honneur de te rencontrer. ! »

Blaine sourit poliment, remarquant le regard tueur de Kurt. Il avait besoin de calmer la situation rapidement. « De même Rachel. Mais j'espère que tu comprends que ceci doit rester secret. Il est très important que l'information ne se diffuse pas. »

« Oh absolument ! » s'exclama Rachel. « Je ne le dirais à personne. Ce ne serait pas sage. Si ça se sait alors la vie de Kurt serait sans dessus dessous. Il y aurait des paparazzis partout ici et à l'école et on ne peut pas le permettre. Enfin je veux dire, _je_ serais probablement capable de gérer la situation et ce serait un moyen parfait d'être découverte mais Kurt ne pourrait probablement pas gérer et ce serait terrible s'il tombait sous la pression alors que les Regionales sont si proches. Je le jure, ton secret est bien caché avec moi, » les rassura-t-elle en regardant Kurt également. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Rachel adorerait être entourée de paparazzis et briller comme la star qu'elle était. Mais si elle tenait à une véritable amitié avec Kurt, et si elle voulait avoir la chance de chanter avec Blaine un jour, elle devait penser à leur souhait de vie privée d'abord.

« Nous apprécions, » soupira Blaine soulagé, content de voir la tension de Kurt se dissiper peut à peu, même si son regard indiquait qu'il était encore très en colère. « Maintenant, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans les affaires du glee club mais j'ai pu entendre votre discussion avec Kurt et j'aimerais te donner quelques conseils si tu es d'accord, » dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmant.

Les yeux de Rachel brillèrent d'excitation. « Bien sûr. »

Kurt et Finn se regardèrent curieux puis se tournèrent vers Blaine. « Je comprends que vous avez des problèmes pour décider qui devrait avoir le solo aux Régionales, et j'ai vu certaines de tes performances Rachel, tu es effectivement très talentueuse. » Rachel n'en pouvait plus de tant de fierté. « Mais juste parce qu'il est écrit que tu deviendras une star ne signifie pas que les autres ne le sont pas, ou que tu dois l'être à chaque performance. Mon conseil est que tu laisses la place aux autres pour les laisser briller aussi. Tu ne souhaites pas t'aliéner de tes camarades. Il est important de garder une harmonie dans le groupe et si il y a des tensions ça se verra sur scène et les juges le remarqueront et vous perdrez. »

Rachel fit un sourire forcé. « Sans vouloir te vexer Blaine, tu ne trouves pas que tu es hypocrite ? » Blaine leva les sourcils, la mâchoire de Finn tomba et Kurt resta bouche bée. « Tu es le leader des Warblers, tu sais mieux que quiconque combien c'est important d'avoir une voix forte devant et que toi tu me dises de rester en arrière et de laisser les autres faire alors qu'ils sont moins capables que moi, et bien ça fait de toi un hypocrite. »

« Ecoute-moi connasse de merde, » dit Kurt entre ses dents en s'approchant d'elle menaçant. Blaine l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit reculer, le calmant doucement à l'oreille. Kurt respira tremblotant et se recula.

Blaine glissa ses mains dans les poches et plissa les yeux en regardant Rachel. Il ne voulait pas être grossier mais elle avait besoin de comprendre que la manière dont elle traitait ses camarades était inacceptable. « Tu as raison Rachel. Il est important d'avoir un chanteur avec une bonne voix à l'avant mais ce n'est absolument pas le plus important. Je suis le chanteur leader des Warblers parce que les garçons, mes meilleurs amis dans ce monde, veulent que je le sois, et laisse moi te dire que si l'un d'entre eux voulait la place je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à la lui donner. Parce que c'est ce qui compte en vrai, le respect entre nous. Sais-tu pourquoi on a autant de succès ? Pourquoi les Warblers sont si bien ensemble ? » demanda-t-il mais continuant avant que Rachel ne parle.

« Nous avons du succès et nous sommes bien ensemble parce que nous utilisons tous nos meilleurs atouts, nous respectons les opinions de chacun même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord, et nous ne doutons pas les uns des autres. Nous ne mettons jamais à part d'autres talents et nous n'essayons jamais d'être la star du groupe. Nous travaillons ensemble comme une équipe car nous sommes une équipe, et sans vouloir te vexer Rachel, mais en ne partageant pas les lumières et centralisant tout sur toi, tu es égoïste. Et à la fin de la journée, je me fiche de savoir si j'ai perdu ma gloire, mais si j'ai perdu mes amis, je suis dévasté. Je ne serais rien sans eux et je peux te certifier qu'une fois que tu seras au top, tu vas te sentir très seule car tu n'auras personne pour partager cela. »

Kurt et Finn se regardèrent choqués, aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à ce que Blaine soit aussi direct envers Rachel. Mais Blaine n'avait pas de problème à la ramener à la réalité. Il était évident qu'elle se positionnait sur un piédestal et elle avait besoin qu'on la fasse redescendre un peu pour son propre bien.

Rachel était blessée que Blaine l'ai appelé égoïste. C'était une chose de l'entendre de ses camarades. Mais l'entendre de Blaine Anderson, extraordinaire chanteur et compositeur, quelqu'un qu'elle admirait, détruisit son cœur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle s'éloigna de Blaine. « Excusez-moi, » dit-elle en un mot avant de partir en courant.

« Oh putain, » marmonna Kurt en courant derrière elle. « Rachel ! » Kurt la dépassa et l'attrapa par le bras. « Merde Rachel, attends ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me dire à quel point je suis horrible ? » rétorqua Rachel. « Je suis à peu près sure que ton âme sœur vient de le faire. »

« Tu n'es pas horrible Rachel. Pas complètement, » dit Kurt agacé. « Mais il faut que tu admettes que tu fais en sorte que les gens veuillent t'étrangler. »

« Écoute je suis désolée, d'accord ? » hurla-t-elle. « Je suis désolée d'être si occupée et je suis désolée d'être plus talentueuse que tous les autres ! » Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'essaie pas de l'être ! Je dois travailler si dur pour qu'on m'écoute et personne ne me respecte ! »

« Et bien peut-être si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme une diva folle et garce tout le temps, les gens te respecteraient ! » cria-t-il à son tour.

« Je suis désolée ! » cria-t-elle, ses yeux dérivèrent vers Finn et Blaine qui les regardaient du pas de la porte de la chambre de Kurt. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il plus bas. « Je suis égoïste et envahissante et c'est vrai que j'exige toute l'attention, mais c'est juste parce que je veux faire partie de quelque chose. Je veux faire partie de ta vie et tu me rejettes tout le temps. » Kurt soupira de nouveau alors qu'il se sentait envahi par la culpabilité et la compréhension. « Et je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as pas raconté pour Blaine, » continua-t-elle. « C'est un énorme secret à garder et je comprends pourquoi tu voulais le garder pour toi. J'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance cependant. Un jour je serais ta belle sœur et on devrait pouvoir parler de ces choses là. Mais je sais que j'ai rendu les choses difficiles pour que tu me fasses confiance et pour cela je te présente mes excuses. »

« Oui c'est vrai, » répondit Kurt fermement avant de soupirer, la prenant dans ses bras. « Mais tu es Rachel. Tu es difficile et persistante, c'est toi. Je t'aime Rachel, tu le sais bien, mais il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. » Rachel hocha la tête alors que les larmes coulaient encore. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Seulement si tu me promets de te calmer un peu. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie mais je ne peux pas le faire si je ne te fais pas confiance, » lui dit-il et elle acquiesça timidement. « Et je parlerai à Tana pour qu'elle en fasse de même d'accord ? Elle a été particulièrement garce dernièrement et il faut qu'elle se calme aussi. »

« Ok, » Rachel renifla et regarda Blaine. « Au revoir Blaine. Merci du conseil, je sais que tu avais de bonnes intentions. » Blaine lui offrit un léger sourire, il détestait faire pleurer une fille. Ce n'était pas son intention. « Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître. Finn tu me raccompagnes s'il te plaît. » Finn hocha la tête et rattrapa sa petite amie à la hâte.

Blaine fit signe de la main pour dire au revoir et Kurt soupira profondément en retournant vers sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux. Kurt passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et posa son front contre le sien. « Je suis vraiment désolé de tout cela. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » répondit Blaine avec un baiser sur les lèvres. « Ça fait un mois déjà. Je suis vraiment surpris que les gens nous aient donné autant d'espace. » Kurt recula en regardant Blaine, inquiet. « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu le racontes au reste de tes amis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore les médias et les fans vont nous laisser tranquilles et je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux encore tenir sans crier ton nom sur tous les toits, » dit-il avec un joli sourire, en se souvenant qu'il devait parler à Kurt à propos du harcèlement à McKinley et qu'ils avaient besoin de détruire le blog de Jacob Israel dès que possible.

« Sais-tu quand est-ce que tu voudrais révéler mon identité au monde entier ? » demanda Kurt.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Je pensais aux vacances de Noël, » dit-il prudemment. « Je sais que tu seras encore à l'école mais je veux te partager avec le monde. Et je veux que ce soit nous qui révélions ton identité, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pense pas qu'on tiendra le secret toute l'année scolaire. »

Kurt hocha la tête compréhensif, une excitation inattendue le traversa en pensant à l'idée de révéler son identité au monde. Il était certain qu'il serait terrifié de le faire mais au lieu de cela il était ravi. « Je suis d'accord. Je veux que ce soit nous qui révélions mon identité, pas un fan fou furieux qui aura deviné. Les vacances de Noël me semblent une bonne idée. »

Blaine afficha un grand sourire. « C'est vrai ? »

Kurt fit le même sourire et acquiesça. « Oui. Et en ce qui concerne mes amis, je leur dirais bientôt. Rachel est la première à avoir rassembler les pièces du puzzle mais ils ont tous remarqué que mon comportement avait changé. » Kurt fit glisser ses bras pour s'accrocher au tshirt de Blaine, et les dirigea vers le lit. « Mais pour l'instant, mes parents ne seront pas à la maison avant au moins trente minutes et tu manques beaucoup, mais _beaucoup_ à mes lèvres, » dit-il séducteur.

Kurt retomba sur le lit en gloussant, il avait oublié Rachel, Blaine retombait sur lui. « Et bien, il faut réparer cette situation n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt fit signe de la tête et tira Blaine vers lui pour un baiser brûlant.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe belle gosse, » c'est un Jeff très heureux qui répondait à l'appel Skype de Santana. Elle lui sourit mais pas avec le rayonnement habituel ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Jeff. « Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Santana détourna le regard de sa webcam et gigota sur sa chaise. « Tu sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander si je vais bien, » commença-t-elle, sa voix était douce et vulnérable. Elle détestait se sentir ainsi faible mais elle savait que si elle ne se confiait pas elle allait devenir folle, « et je n'arrête pas de te dire que tout va bien » Elle jeta un regard à Jeff qui hocha la tête. « Eh bien ce n'est pas vrai. » Sa voix se brisa.

Jeff jeta un regard à Nick assis à quelques pas de lui, il avait arrêté sa lecture pour écouter la conversation de Santana et Jeff, inquiet. « Peu importe ce que c'est tu peux tout nous raconter, » dit Jeff gentiment et Santana savait que Nick ne devait pas être très loin.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes pour organiser ses pensées, ses doigts jouant avec les volants de l'édredon de sa grand mère qu'elle avait mis autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas ressortir toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait jusqu'alors enfouies en elle mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'en avait plus le choix. Elle souffrait encore de voir que Brittany ne lui était pas destinée. Ses sentiments pour Quinn étaient confus et elle ne voulait pas risquer de faire le premier pas vers elle alors que son anniversaire approchait à grand pas. Mais plus que tout elle était surtout très en colère contre elle- même car elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Elle était excédée de laisser cette douleur dans son cœur

la rendre si faible. Elle regarda Jeff qui la regardait bienveillant et prit une profonde respiration.

« Tout a commencé cet été, » dit-elle sobrement, « quand Brittany a eu 18 ans. »

Jeff et Nick l'écoutèrent attentivement parler de Brittany et à quelle point elle avait été dévastée quand son nom n'était pas celui apparu sur le poignet de la blonde. Elle leur raconta comment elle avait rendu Brittany responsable de tout cela, comment elle avait crié sur la pauvre fille et comment elle l'avait en quelque sorte accusée d'avoir altéré la magie pour que Sam soit son âme sœur. Elle pleurait de culpabilité en leur racontant comment elle les avait critiqués et à quel point elle avait espéré que leur amour échoue. Tout cela avant que l'école ne reprenne. Avant qu'elle ne puisse voir à quel point ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Mais la souffrance n'en avait pas diminué pour autant. Au contraire, tout était pire car elle vivait avec cette honte et cette culpabilité au jour le jour.

Puis elle leur parla de Quinn et comment elle s'était attachée à sa meilleure amie dans ces moments de solitude. Elle admit vouloir arriver à ses fins avec Quinn, la faire sienne, la réclamer, juste pour faire disparaître la douleur dans son cœur. A ses yeux, elle remplaçait Brittany avec Quinn. Elle ne désirait pas Quinn pour Quinn. Elle ne la voulait que parce qu'elle était là et elle se sentait terriblement mal d'agir ainsi. Elle avait l'impression de faire du rentre dedans à Quinn, comme un besoin de se connecter à quelqu'un pour cacher le vide que Brittany avait laissé dans son cœur et elle détestait cela. Elle détestait ô combien elle dépendait d'un simple effleurement de la main de Quinn. Elle détestait être égoïste à ce point, être prête à gâcher une belle amitié à cause d'un moment de solitude. Elle avait tant de raisons de se détester. Et elle était triste en pensant à la personne qui serait coincée avec elle.

« Et je suis en colère tout le temps, » dit-elle en pleurant. Jeff et Nick étaient bouleversés. « Tout ce que je sais faire c'est être une garce, encore et encore, et putain je suis fatiguée. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression constante d'être entourée d'un trou noir géant et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Elle marmonna la dernière phrase dans ses mains et Nick était soulagé d'être sur le côté pour qu'elle ne le voie pas.

Nick ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la situation de Santana le touche autant. Il ne s'attendait pas à pleurer avec elle quand elle leur racontait sa peine de cœur. Mais il ne s'attendait aussi pas à ce que sa situation soit si similaire à la sienne. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait perdu la personne qu'elle pensait être l'amour de sa vie comme lui l'avait vécu. Il surprit le regard de Jeff et avec un sourire d'encouragement de son bien aimé, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il essuya ses larmes et se ressaisit avant de s'asseoir près de Jeff.

Jeff passa ses bras autour de la taille de Nick et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci » susurra-t-il.

Nick lui sourit doucement avant de retourner son attention sur Santana. Il lui laissa un moment pour se ressaisir avant de parler calmement. « Tana, » elle le regarda avec des yeux tristes même s'il pouvait détecter que sa forteresse se reconstruisait. « Souhaiterais-tu écouter ce qu'il m'est arrivé à Dalton ? Avant que je n'ai 18 ans je veux dire. » Santana haussa les épaules et acquiesça, curiosité piquée. Nick prit une profonde inspiration. « Et bien avant de savoir que Jeff était mon âme sœur, je sortais avec cette fille, Leila. »

Santana haussa les sourcils. « Tu es sorti avec une fille ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule. « Pourquoi ? »

Nick rit. « Et bien contrairement à la légende, je n'ai pas toujours été gay. Ou du moins, je n'en étais pas conscient jusqu'à mon dix-huitième anniversaire, » dit-il en faisant un rapide clin d'œil à Jeff. « Mais peut importe, je suis sorti avec Leila pendant plus de deux ans. Je la connaissais depuis toujours et pendant notre année de seconde je lui ai demandé d'être ma petite amie. Nous étions inséparables elle et moi. Elle était tout pour moi. J'étais convaincu qu'elle était la seule et unique. »

« Ok, et alors que s'est-il passé ? Tu as eu 18 ans, tu as vu le nom de Jeff et tu as réalisé que tu aimais les queues ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastique. « Et où étais-tu bon sang tout ce temps là ? » demanda-t-elle directement à Jeff avec un signe de tête.

« J'étais là, je les regardais agir comme des bisounours mielleux, » dit Jeff en haussant les épaules. « Et pour information, j'ai toujours su que j'étais gay, et j'étais amoureux de Nick en secret même s'il était hétéro. Juste pour que tu saches cela, » dit-il un brin provocateur.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa, joueur. « Comme je le disais, j'étais amoureux de cette fille Santana, éperdument amoureux d'elle. On planifiait notre mariage déjà. Tout a changé le jour de ses 18 ans. »

Santana réalisait alors ô combien l'histoire de Nick était similaire à la sienne et elle se rassit au fond de sa chaise le souffle coupé. « Le nom sur son poignet n'était pas le tien. »

Nick secoua la tête. « Non ça ne l'était pas. J'avais passé la nuit à ses côtés. Nous allions nous réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre et commencer à faire des plans pour notre avenir. Mais quand nous nous sommes réveillés, ce n'était pas moi, c'était un autre garçon. »

« Étais-tu en colère ? As-tu piqué une crise ? »

« Oui et non, » répondit Nick. « J'étais en colère c'est sur mais j'avais surtout le cœur brisé. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre pour moi. C'était censé être Elle. Personne d'autre. »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda doucement Santana.

« Et bien ce matin là, je suis parti jusqu'à Dalton, j'ai couru tout droit vers les bras de Jeff en fait et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, » lui raconta Nick.

« Et je l'ai soutenu, » dit Jeff en regardant Nick. « Je l'ai laissé pleurer et je l'ai serré jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et j'ai dû le porter dans sa chambre. »

« Après cela je n'étais que l'ombre de moi même, » continua Nick. « Je ne traînais plus avec mes amis, j'ai arrêté de chanter. Putain c'est à peine si je parlais en fait. La manière dont je me représentais le tout c'était l'univers qui m'avait enlevé la seule chose que j'avais et je me retrouvais seul et misérable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« Donc si elle a eu 18 ans avant vous, elle était donc plus âgée que vous deux, » en conclut Santana et ils hochèrent la tête. Elle se tourna vers Jeff. « Puis tu as eu 18 ans ? »

Jeff acquiesça en soupirant. « Oui a peu près deux mois après. Je ne pensais pas trop à cette histoire d'âme sœur. Je n'ai jamais voulu y penser parce que je me disais que je n'aurais de toute façon pas la personne que je désirais. »

« Mais tu l'as eu, tu as eu Nick. »

« Oui mais...ce n'était pas si facile. Pas à ce moment là, » lui dit Jeff. « J'étais terrifié quand son nom est apparu. Je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Je pensais qu'il ne nous accepterait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'il m'était destiné. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. »

« Vos anniversaires sont genre à quatre mois d'intervalle, » précisa Santana. « Tu as passé tout ce temps sans lui en parler ? Sans en parler à personne ? »

Jeff secoua la tête. « Oui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je faisais du forcing, surtout qu'il pensait encore à Leila. »

« En fait je lui en suis plutôt reconnaissant de ne m'avoir rien dit, » dit Nick avec un léger sourire. « Je n'étais pas prêt. J'avais besoin de temps pour accepter que Leila et moi serait impossible. »

« Alors que s'est-il passé le jour de ton anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle impatiente d'en savoir plus.

Nick et Jeff se regardèrent furtivement, rougissant légèrement. « Tout s'éclaircit. »

_Nick ne se dépêcha pas de lire le nom écrit sur son poignet. Il n'était pas pressé de savoir avec qui il finirait ses jours. Une partie de lui savait que cette peur existait car il redoutait de ne voir simplement aucun nom. Mais il se souvint que tout le monde avait une âme-sœur, même si ce n'était pas celle qu'on voulait ou qu'on pensait que ce serait. Il n'était pas anxieux pour autant, pas comme tous ces garçons le jour de leur anniversaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point il connaissait son âme-sœur. Était-elle élève à Crawford Country Day ? Ou était-elle quelqu'un de son enfance ? Il regarda l'heure avant de se décider finalement à regarder. Il fixa son poignet si longtemps qu'il lui parut des heures, avant de commencer à sourire. Comment ne s'en est-il pas aperçu plus tôt ?_

x*x*x

_Jeff était assis à son bureau en tapotant son crayon, attendant que Nick vienne le voir. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas fâché. Ou pire, dégoûté par le fait qu'ils soient des âmes-sœur. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte ce qui le fit sursauter, il pensait que son cœur allait lâcher. « Entrez » dit-il la voix tremblante._

_Nick ouvrit la porte, son visage stoïque et la referma derrière lui. Jeff déglutit alors que Nick s'approchait. « Dis moi juste une chose, » dit Nick et Jeff sentit les larmes monter. « Quand on emménagera ensemble, tu nettoieras la cuisine hein ? Parce que tu sais bien que je déteste faire la vaisselle, » dit-il un sourire en coin._

_Jeff lâcha un long soupir et rit. « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? De te l'avoir caché ? » Nick secoua la tête et se rapprocha encore, s'arrêtant exactement face à Jeff. « Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Avec nous ? »_

_Nick sourit doucement. « Plus que d'accord. Honnêtement je suis surpris de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. »_

_Jeff lui offrit un sourire au bord des larmes et lui prit la main. Nick entrelaça leurs doigts avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de Jeff dans un baiser tendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, de leurs vies à tous les deux, ils se sentaient chez eux._

Santana essuya une larme, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Vous êtes si parfaits tous les deux. Je vous jure je ne vous supporte plus parfois. »

Jeff rit, et posa un baiser sur la joue de Nick avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de Nick. « Je sais que maintenant ça fait mal Tana, » dit Nick gentiment. « Je sais que tout semble vain, mais tiens le coup. Ton anniversaire n'est que dans quelques semaines et quand le nom de ton âme-sœur apparaîtra, tout reprendra sens. »

Santana acquiesça et soupira. « Mais comment je fais pour oublier Brittany ? Et que dois-je faire pour Quinn ? »

Jeff et Nick se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. « Je dirais de lui parler, » suggéra Jeff. « Tu ne pourras jamais surmonter cela tant que tu ne comprends pas clairement qu'elle n'est pas à toi. Tu as besoin de la laisser partir. »

« Tu devrais parler à Quinn aussi, » continua Nick. « A part Kurt, elle est ta meilleure amie Tana. Elle devrait savoir ce qui se passe avec toi. Peut-être même que ça t'aidera à oublier ce crush. » _Ou te faire comprendre qu'elle est faite pour toi_, pensa Nick sans le dire à voix haute, au cas où Quinn ne lui était pas destinée.

Santana hocha la tête en souriant. « Merci de m'avoir parler et de m'avoir raconter ton histoire. J'ai de l'espoir maintenant, je ne vais pas forcément devenir folle. »

« Pas de problème, » la rassura Jeff. « Nous sommes là pour toi, belle gosse, toujours. »

* * *

Après un dîner en famille, Kurt et Blaine descendirent dans la chambre de Kurt avec pour seul plan rester enlacés l'un à l'autre et ne rien faire. La tête de Blaine reposait sur le torse de Kurt, alors que les doigts de Kurt se promenaient dans ses cheveux et jouaient avec ses boucles relâchées. Finn avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'aller au cinéma leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis depuis longtemps, puis il avait appelé Rachel pour venir lui tenir compagnie en lui faisant promettre de laisser Kurt et Blaine tranquilles. La télé de Kurt était allumée mais aucun n'y prêtait attention. Blaine avait ses yeux fermés, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres, profitant de la tranquillité qu'il ressentait quand il était dans les bras de Kurt. Celui-ci regardait la télé de temps à autre mais il regardait surtout Blaine, il aimait la façon dont ses cils se posaient joliment sur son visage, son cœur fondait au sourire serein de Blaine. Rien ne pouvait perturber leur paix actuelle. Si ce n'est les vibrations incessantes du téléphone de Blaine. Avec un soupir, Blaine prit son téléphone pour y lire de multiples messages.

WarblerDavid : Rien ne me rend plus heureux que de passer le week-end avec mes deux femmes. *KatThompson (photo)

WarblerJeff : *WarblerDavid *KatThompson Bon sang nénette ! Tu deviens ENORME !

WarblerDavid : *WarblerJeff *KatThompson HA ! T'as vu ! C'est mon beau bébé en bonne santé la dedans !

KatThompson : *WarblerJeff *WarblerDavid Tais toi Sterling. Je suis splendide.

WarblerNick : *KatThompson Tu es très belle Kat. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ma nièce.

KatThompson : *WarblerNick Merci Nick. Plus que deux mois, je compte. #jesuisprête

WarblerWes : *WarblerDavid Je suis choqué de voir que tu es le premier à tweeter lors de notre week-end libre, j'aurais cru que ce serait *WarblersBlaine.

WarblerDavid : *WarblerWes lol ! Il est trop occupé à profiter des bisous spéciaux d'une certaine personne. #toussetousse *SonPorteBonheur

Blaine rit et secoua la tête. Ses amis étaient ridicules. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda Kurt curieux. Blaine lui passa son téléphone pour le laisser lire les messages. Il cliqua sur le lien de David et roucoula en voyant la photo de David la tête posée sur le ventre rond de Katherine. « Je suis si content pour eux, » dit-il en rendant le téléphone à Blaine. « Ont-ils déjà choisi un nom ? »

« Pas encore. Ils en ont plusieurs de côté mais rien n'est encore fixé, » répondit Blaine en s'asseyant. « Puisque David a déjà commencé l'émeute, tu as envie de la prolonger ? » demanda-t-il une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Kurt releva son sourcil, suspicieux et acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

« Ouais, » dit Blaine tout excité ce qui fit rire Kurt. « Prends ton portable. »

Kurt alla chercher son ordinateur portable sur son bureau alors que Blaine prenait son ipad dans son sac. Blaine fit signe à Kurt de venir s'asseoir contre la tête de lit puis s'installa entre ses jambes. Il mit les bras de Kurt autour de son torse, posa sa tête au creux du cou de Kurt et tourna sa tête avant de prendre une photo d'eux avec son ipad.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Kurt en riant alors que Blaine venait s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu vas voir, » chantonna-t-il.

Kurt rentra dans son compte twitter et regarda Blaine rogner et éditer la photo qu'il venait de prendre. Il fondit intérieurement quand il vit le résultat final de la photo. Blaine l'avait changé en noir et blanc et avait rogné le tout à l'exception de la joue de Kurt, et l'expression sur le visage de Blaine était séductrice et aimante. Blaine paraissait incroyablement confortable, reposé contre le torse de Kurt et son sourire provocateur était extraordinairement sexy.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Blaine, la photo déjà en pièce jointe de son tweet.

« Je t'en prie, tue tes fangirls, » provoqua Kurt avec un sourire en coin. Blaine arborait un immense sourire et cliqua sur envoyer.

_WarblerBlaine : Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être dans ses bras. *SonPorteBonheur #meilleurweekenddemavie [photo]_

_EpousedeBlaine : OHMONDIEU DONNEZ MOI DE L'AIR ?! RT : *WarblerBlaine : Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être dans ses bras. *SonPorteBonheur #meilleurweekenddemavie [photo]_

_WarblerFanatique : *WarblerBlaine *SonPorteBonheur fdghdfjkkgbvdk:ghdfj_

_DebbyRose : *WarblerBlaine *SonPorteBonheur C'est trop injuste vous êtes trop adorables._

_ArméedeKlaine : J'en ai marre de vous.*WarblerBlaine : Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être dans ses bras. *SonPorteBonheur #meilleurweekenddemavie [photo]_

**ArméedeKlaine**

**Tu es avec Blaine ! C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas parler ce week end ! AAHHH ! Je fangirl à fond là !**

Kurt rit en voyant les tweets et les messages privés qu'il recevait des fans qu'il suivait et jeta un regard à Blaine qui lui-même répondait à ses nombreux messages. Blaine surprit son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

**SonPorteBonheur**

**Lol oui, Blaine est là. Il m'a fait la surprise hier. Crois-moi j'ai moi-même fanboyé un peu.**

_SonPorteBonheur : C'est vrai que c'est le meilleur week end. ;) *WarblerBlaine_

_SonPorteBonheur : *EpousedeBlaine Surtout n'arrête pas de respirer. Nous avons encore un mariage à préparer chérie._

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me voles mon épouse, » dit Blaine provocateur en faisant la moue.

Kurt haussa les épaules et rit. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils m'aiment plus que toi. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils t'aiment, » dit Blaine avec un sourire attachant. « Mais pas autant que je t'aime moi. »

Kurt regarda sur le côté, rougissant de plus belle. « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils répondirent aux fans pendant un moment, se provoquant mutuellement via des tweets et s'amusant avec les garçons qui avaient commencé un défi sur quel couple était le plus adorable. Enfin c'est surtout Jeff qui avait commencé à poster des photos adorables et idiotes de lui et Nick dans le bus. Kurt était prêt à se déconnecter pour se loger dans les bras de Blaine pour la nuit lorsqu'un tweet attira son attention.

_ArméedeKlaine : *Aime_Sebastian Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas accepter la réalité que ça en est moins réel, et au final je ne suis pas celle qui vit dans un monde imaginaire._

Kurt cliqua sur le tweet en question pour lire la conversation et compris assez vite que la personne à qui elle parlait était la même qui possédait le blog tumblr Seblaine.

_Aime_Sebastian : *ArméedeKlaine Tu es si naïve. Blaine n'est qu'un menteur qui parade ce mec devant tout le monde alors que ce n'est PAS son âme-sœur et Seb est chez lui complètement dévasté._

Blaine regarda l'écran de Kurt et jura.

_ArméedeKlaine : *Aime_Sebastian C'est une bien triste journée dans ta vie lorsque tu ne peux pas séparer la fiction de la réalité._

_Aime_Sebastian : *ArméedeKlaine C'est une triste journée dans TA vie quand tu tombes dans ce piège ridicule._

_« Alors ça c'en est trop, » marmonna Kurt frustré en cliquant sur répondre._

_« Kurt, » le prévint Blaine mais c'était trop tard._

_SonPorteBonheur : *Aime_Sebastian Il faut que tu dégages. Blaine est MON âme-sœur, pas Sebastian, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera cela._

_Aime_Sebastian : *SonPorteBonheur Combien te paient-ils pour faire semblant ? Peu importe le prix j'espère que ça vaut le coup de détruire la vie d'un homme._

« Mais dis moi qu'il plaisante putain ?! » Kurt cria devant son écran. Il allait de nouveau répondre mais Blaine le stoppa.

« S'il te plaît mon amour, laisse tomber, » implora gentiment Blaine. « C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Kurt grogna. « Je sais, mais Blaine, ce mec est constamment en train de dire des conneries, sur twitter et tumblr. »

« Laisse le. Nous connaissons la vérité. C'est tout ce qui importe » lui dit Blaine. « Ecoute, je comprends que ça te mette en colère. Je connais déjà ce mec et Sebastian aussi, et crois moi quand je te dis que absolument rien de ce que tu diras ne le fera changer d'avis. Ta meilleure option est de le bloquer et de l'ignorer. Dis à Brittany de faire la même chose sinon il continuera de la harceler et c'est dur d'ignorer à la longue. »

Kurt pouffa bruyamment mais hocha la tête et retourna à son pc.

_SonPorteBonheur : Je vais passer le reste de ma soirée enlacé dans les bras de mon amour. A la prochaine._

**SonPorteBonheur :**

**Blaine dit qu'il vaut mieux bloquer Seblainer. Il vaut mieux ne pas lui répondre.**

**ArméedeKlaine :**

**Je le ferais. Profite de tes câlins (je fangirl TELLEMENT là)**

Kurt sourit doucement à la réponse de Brittany. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir cette amitié et un jour il lui montrerait à quel point il appréciait son soutien. Il se déconnecta de twitter et posa son portable sur le côté avant de se retourner vers Blaine. « Tu m'en veux ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Blaine avec un gentil sourire. « Mais essaie juste de ne pas communiquer avec les haineux. Ça ne finira jamais bien crois moi. » Kurt hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. « Et en parlant de haineux et de harceleurs, comment ça se passe à McKinley ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, pensant qu'il était temps d'avoir la conversation qu'il redoutait.

Kurt haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Ça va. » Blaine ne dit rien mais son regard en disait long. « Quoi? Tu ne me crois pas ? » demanda Kurt sur la défensive.

Blaine choisit ses mots suivants avec beaucoup d'attention. « Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas mais... »

« Mais ? »

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis au courant à propos du site internet Kurt. Je suis au courant du blog de Jacob Israel. »

Kurt en eut le souffle coupé. « Quoi? Comment ? »

« Tu te souviens la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand tu m'as demandé de ne plus parler du harcèlement à McKinley, de laisser tomber? »

« Oui ? »

« Et bien je ne l'ai pas fait, » admit Blaine. « Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai demandé à Eric de faire des recherches et il a trouvé le blog. »

« Quoi ? Blaine, » dit Kurt incrédule.

« Écoute je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir fait, » dit Blaine et à ce moment là Kurt ne voyait plus son âme-sœur aimante et drôle mais un adulte qui le traitait comme un enfant.

Kurt se leva brutalement de son lit et lui jeta un regard noir. « Et qu'as-tu trouvé exactement ? Hein ? Que tous les étudiants et le corps professoral sont tous des connards ? J'aurais pu te le dire. En fait, je te l'ai dit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies agit derrière mon dos. »

« Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies menti, » rétorqua Blaine en se levant. « Tu me dis que tout va bien au lycée alors que c'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Et ça excuse quelque chose ? » argumenta Kurt. « Est-ce correct d'agir dans mon dos quand je t'ai spécifiquement demandé de ne pas le faire parce que je ne voulais pas te parler en détails des homophobes de mon école ? »

« C'est tellement plus que cela, » dit Blaine en colère. « Il y a des vidéos Kurt, des tonnes, dans lesquelles tu es ridiculisé et harcelé. Comment ça peut être ok ? »

« Rien de tout cela ne l'est mais c'est ma vie, » cria Kurt. « Je me charge de ces merdes depuis des années et oui ça craint mais j'arrive à gérer. »

« Oh oui tu gères vraiment, » pouffa Blaine. « En étant une garce avec eux. »

Kurt plissa les yeux. « Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, » cria-t-il, sa voix tremblante.

« Mais si, » dit Blaine avec une pointe de désespoir. Il marcha vers Kurt et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu ne dois pas être ainsi et tu ne devrais pas l'être. Kurt je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais s'il te plaît vois cela de mon point de vue. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir faire face à ces merdes. Tu es trop incroyable. C'est pour cela que j'insiste pour que tu viennes en tournée avec nous. Comme ça tu n'aurais pas à te charger de ces conneries et nous serions ensemble. »

Kurt repoussa Blaine. « je ne peux pas partir en tournée avec toi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Dit Blaine en essayant de le retenir. Mais Kurt s'éloigna un peu plus, les bras croisés, un air de défi. « Tu n'en as pas marre d'être harcelé ? Tu ne veux pas être avec moi. ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en ai marre et oui je veux être avec toi. Mais Blaine, » Kurt respira fort, ses yeux remplis de larmes. « Ce n'est pas si simple. Ce n'est pas juste s'éloigner du harcèlement. C'est abandonner mes amis, mes projets. J'ai bossé vraiment dur pour être capitaine des Cheerios et tu me demandes de tout jeter pour quoi ? Pour rester assis dans un bus pendant que tu travailles ? Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber dans ma vie et te suivre juste parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Comment pourrais-je ? Comment pourrais-je laisser mes amis ? Comment pourrais-je laisser mes filles ? »

« Kurt. »

« Non Blaine » dit Kurt fermement. « Je ne peux pas laisser McKinley parce que tu n'aimes pas le fait que certains joueurs de foot m'insultent. Je ne suis pas si faible et honnêtement ça me blesse que tu penses que je le sois. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois faible mon amour. » Blaine tendit de nouveau sa main vers Kurt et celui-ci l'accepta finalement, relaxant dans les bras de Blaine même s'il était fâché. « Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Je déteste juste que tu aies à gérer tout ça. »

« Mais il le faut Blaine. Il faut que je gère. J'adore le fait que tu veuilles me protéger mais je dois le faire seul, » dit Kurt doucement. « Tu es peut-être mon prince, mais tu n'est pas mon preux chevalier en armure. Je suis mon propre chevalier. »

Blaine acquiesça, embrassant le front de Kurt avant de s'appuyer dessus. « Je sais et je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire que tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de toi-même. »

« Ça va aller, » dit Kurt en reculant sa tête pour regarder Blaine. « Je te pardonne. » Blaine lui offrit un sourire incertain et se tendit de nouveau. « Quoi ? Quoi encore ? »

« Il faut faire quelque chose pour ce blog Kurt, » lui dit Blaine très sérieux. « Ce n'était pas difficile à trouver et si les médias tombent dessus alors tout le monde le verra et nous ne voulons pas cela. »

« On a déjà essayé de faire supprimer son blog, « dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais puisqu'il s'agit du blog personnel de Jacob le principal ne peut rien y faire. »

« C'est ce qu'on avait compris. On a une idée, un plan, mais on a besoin de ton accord avant, » dit Blaine en les amenant de nouveau au lit.

« Quel plan ? »

« As-tu entendu parlé de l'AASAS (Association Administrative pour la Sécurité des Âmes Sœurs) ? » demanda Blaine.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. « Les gens qui s'occupent de la sécurité des âmes sœur ? Ceux qui contrôlent les âmes-sœur encore plus que la CIA contrôle les terroristes ? » Blaine acquiesça. « Oui plus ou moins, pourquoi ? »

« Eric a un ami dans l'association et il veut leur signaler le blog de Jacob, » dit Blaine et le visage de Kurt se baissa. « Selon Eric, ce blog, toutes ces vidéos d'étudiants harcelés, peuvent avoir des conséquences majeures sur la psychologie des personnes et ce serait très dangereux si les âmes-sœurs de ces victimes voyaient ces vidéos en découvrant l'autre dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. »

« Ok... » dit Kurt doucement, ne comprenant pas trop où tout cela le menait.

« Je vais te l'expliquer autrement, si je tuais une personne parce que je l'ai vu te harceler, la AASAS devrait nous soumettre tous les deux à des évaluations psychologiques et Jacob finirait très certainement en prison. Je ne serais pas tenu pour responsable, Jacob le serait. »

« Mais tu ne vas tuer personne, » dit Kurt impassible.

Blaine rit et secoua la tête. « Non, personne. Mais qui sait un jour quelqu'un le pourrait. Le besoin de protéger notre âme-sœur est une émotion très forte Kurt, qu'on ne peut pas balayer sous le tapis. »

« Et alors quoi ? On envoie le lien du site à l'AASAS et c'est bon ? » demande Kurt.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Blaine hésitant. « Nous allons tous les deux devoir parler à quelqu'un et ils vont nous évaluer. Ensuite ils transmettront les information à la direction de l'AASAS et à partir de là ils s'en chargent. Ils regarderont toutes les vidéos et prendront contact avec la direction du lycée. »

« Mais s'ils vont nous évaluer, ça signifie que nous serons constamment sous leur surveillance ? » demanda-t-il apeuré.

Blaine haussa les épaules et lui sourit en s'excusant. « Oui et non. Je pense qu'ils nous surveilleront un moment pour s'assurer que tout va bien, puis ils nous laisseront tranquilles. Je sais que cela semble extrême mais c'est la seule façon qu'on a de se débarrasser du blog et de toutes les preuves définitivement avant que cela ne devienne un cirque médiatique. Tout sera géré très discrètement. »

Kurt grogna, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée. « Es-tu certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? »

« Malheureusement non. Enfin, nous pourrions toujours menacer la direction de l'école de rendre le site public ce qui ramènera l'AASAS droit à leur porte, et je suis sûr qu'ils feront tout en leur pouvoir pour supprimer le blog. Mais cela ne nous donnera aucune garantie que Jacob n'aille pas le publier ailleurs dans un autre blog plus tard. Si l'on se dirige directement à l'AASAS, ils s'assureront que toutes les vidéos dans tous les formats soient effacées. De plus on aura un lien dans l'association et ça peut servir. »

« Cette personne à l'intérieur est un ami d'Eric ? » demanda Kurt et Blaine lui fit signe que oui. « Qui c'est exactement ? »

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit, même si Kurt savait qu'à son regard il n'allait pas aimer la réponse. « Personne de très important tu sais, juste le directeur. »

« L'ami d'Eric est le directeur de l'AASAS ? Tu te moques de moi ?! » dit Kurt en panique.

Blaine lui prit le visage entre ses mains. « Hey tout va bien. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. S'il te plaît fais moi confiance. »

Kurt acquiesça et déglutit. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur l'AASAS, juste qu'être dans leur ligne de mire n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. La directrice de l'AASAS était une femme que Kurt comparait à la Grande Sorcière dans 'Les Sorcières' une femme militaire très dure qui effrayait Kurt. On lui avait appris à la respecter et à la craindre et la pensée de s'associer à elle était terrifiante. Mais il savait qu'il devait faire confiance à Blaine et si Blaine faisait confiance au plan d'Eric il le ferait aussi.


	14. Chapter 14 : This isn't Goodbye

Coucou tout le monde!

Alors avant de répondre aux reviews j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire:

1- je m'excuse à l'avance des erreurs possibles dans ce chapitre, mes correctrices sont des femmes très occupées que voulez-vous :p (si vous voyez de GROSSES erreurs merci de me les signaler en mp). Pour ce qui est du retard, voir 3ème point ;)

2- La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est Miss Jackson de Panic! Ath the disco

3- TRES IMPORTANT : la fanfic a actuellement 36 chapitres. l'auteure avait signalé il y a quelques temps qu'elle n'était plus trop motivée donc elle allait faire 2 chapitres de conclusion. Sauf que en fait non. Elle vient de nous dire qu'elle arrête définitivement toutes ses ff. Comme ça c'est fait! Bon vous voyez où est mon problème? La question est : est-ce que vous voulez que je continue à la traduire? Perso moi j'en suis déjà au chapitre 21 et si vous êtes partants, moi aussi. Mais bon que les choses soient claires, on n'aura pas de "vraie fin". Pour info il n'y a pas de gros suspenses laissés en plan. J'attends vos réponses pour savoir si je poste le chapitre 15.

Chapitre 14 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

*AnnaKlaineuse : Tous ces personnages sont très attachants, ce n'est pas pour rien que Glee nous colle à la peau même un an après la fin, n'est-ce pas?!

*Rose1404 : aaah Klaine ne sont-ils pas adorables :)

*IheartIns : Encore un peu de patience pour Santana (je dirais...chapitre 18) Perso Niff m'a toujours fait craqué, je lis des ff exprès pour eux ahah

*Guest : je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review, j'essaie de faire les choses correctement et répondre à tt le monde promis! Le moment où Blaine remet en place Rachel bien comme il faut est assez savoureux j'avoue. A voir si elle a compris la leçon..

*mamstaz : c'est fou comme un simple chapitre nous apporte pleins d'éléments de plusieurs histoires différentes! Et pour ce qui est de l'envie d'étrangler Rachel, même moi j'ai du traduire par petit bout tellement je m'énervais ahah

*DreamsWritters : haa une fan de Niff :) Et pour Seb et Hunter, on va en savoir beaucoup plus!

*Uthopie : ahah tes petits messages me rappellent qu'il faut que je poste un nouveau chapitre. Mais on ne contrôle pas toujours tout tout le temps donc soyez patients (enfin si vous décidez qu'on doit continuer) :) L'histoire de Seb et Hunter va être très présente. On va connaître ce qui s'est passé et surtout la version de chacun et comment chacun vit/survit depuis.

Pfiou ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Quand les célébrités se défendent_

_Le week end dernier, sur twitter, l'homme de front des Warblers Blaine Anderson et son âme sœur, dont on ne connaît toujours pas le nom si ce n'est l'initiale K, ont causé pas mal de tumulte. Les Warblers sont actuellement en pause dans leur tournée, et pendant que David Thompson et Wes Montgomery sont de retour à Los Angeles pour être auprès de leurs femmes, Blaine est en ohio auprès de son âme sœur récemment trouvée. Où se trouve-t-il en Ohio, nul ne le sait, mais les fans l'ont cherché partout dans Columbus, le même endroit où le groupe a été découvert et le même endroit où Blaine a prétendument trouvé son âme sœur. _

_La plupart des fans de Blaine sont extrêmement heureux pour lui, l'un d'entre eux est allé jusqu'à créer un compte pour eux sur twitter, 'L'armée de Klaine'. Mais certains semblent moins enthousiastes et sont allés jusqu'à les interpeller. Ce qui a commencé comme une série de tweets mignons entre le jeune couple et les fans, s'est fini avec l'âme sœur de Blaine défendant son couple. Un utilisateur twitter du nom de Aime_Sebastian a tout bonnement accusé Blaine et K de mentir à propos de leur relation et s'est attaqué ouvertement aux fans de « Klaine ». _

_**Aime_Sebastian : Les klainers sont aveugles. Comment ne voient-ils pas que cette « relation » n'est qu'un mensonge ? C'est un truc du publiciste pour garder l'image « saine » de Blaine.**_

_**Aime_Sebastian : *ArméedeKlaine Tu es si naïve. Blaine n'est qu'un menteur qui parade ce mec partout alors que ce n'est PAS son âme sœur et Seb est assis chez lui complètement dévasté.**_

_Tout ceci se passait alors que Blaine et K étaient eux aussi sur twitter parlant à leur fans et les fans de Klaine les ont alors bien défendus._

_**ArméedeKlaine : *Aime_Sebastian C'est un triste jour dans ta vie quand tu ne peux pas séparer la fiction de la réalité.**_

_**EpousedeBlaine : *Aime_Sebastian Ferme la et dégages ! Tu ne sais absolument rien à leur propos !**_

_**Cheerios_SuperBoobs : *Aime_Sebastian Tes illusions sont tordantes.**_

_**RachelBarbara : *Aime_Sebastian Tu n'es pas un vrai fan de Blaine Anderson. Si tu l'étais tu saurais que Blaine ne mentirait jamais à ce sujet.**_

_Mais de tous les tweets, le meilleur de la nuit vient directement du mystérieux K lui même._

_**SonPorteBonheur : *Aime_Sebastian Il faut que tu dégages. Blaine est MON âme sœur, pas celle de Sebastian, et rien de ce que tu diras ne changera cela. **_

_Aime_Sebastian a répondu très rapidement._

_**Aime_Sebastian : *SonPorteBonheur Combien te paient-ils pour faire semblant ? Peu importe le prix j'espère que ça vaut le coup de ruiner la vie d'un homme.**_

_Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, ce n'est pas la première tentative de Aime_Sebastian de vouloir prouver ce en quoi il croit. En 2008, il avait tweeté Sebastian Smythe et Blaine en réclamant pratiquement des réponses sur le fait qu'ils ne soient pas encore mariés. Blaine et Sebastian, tous deux anciens élèves de Dalton Academy, étaient ensemble à ce moment là, même si beaucoup disaient que leur couple n'était rien d'autre qu'un passe temps amusant. Alors que Blaine a toujours ignoré les questions à propos de son couple avec Sebastian, Smythe lui s'est assuré de dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis et était allé jusqu'à répondre à Aime_Sebastian avec un simple « Nous ne sommes pas âmes soeurs ». Apparemment, malgré le temps passé, Aime_Sebastian et d'autres supporters de Smythe, refusent de croire que Sebastian et Blaine ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble._

_Pourquoi cela ? Vivent-ils dans un rêve où leurs célébrités préférées se baladent dans un champs de fleurs ? Où sont-ils à partie des secrets les plus chauds d'Hollywood ? K est-il vraiment l'âme sœur de Blaine ? Ou est-ce un stratagème pour aider à garder la bonne image de Blaine ? Et qu'en est-il de Sebastian dans tout cela?Depuis l'annonce de son film sur twitter, il a disparu de la planète. Est-il si occupé par son nouveau rôle ? Ou est-ce possible qu'il se cache parce que son âme sœur lui a été volée ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Perez Hill_

* * *

« Tu es là dedans depuis une éternité Kurt, » dit Blaine assis sur le lit de Kurt. « T'es-tu noyé dans ta laque ? » dit-il joueur.

« Ha ha, très drôle, » dit Kurt depuis la salle de bains et Blaine rit. Samedi fin de matinée, ils avaient la maison rien que pour eux. Burt et Finn travaillaient au garage et Carole était allée voir sa sœur.

Kurt avait décidé de profiter de cette opportunité pour faire un spectacle à Blaine. Pour leur mission de la semaine au Glee Club, il s'agissait de sortir de sa zone de confort et il savait exactement quelle chanson il voulait interpréter et il voulait l'opinion de Blaine. C'était son plaisir coupable. Même Santana ne savait pas qu'il était fan de ce groupe et au Glee Club personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse ce genre de chanson. Avec un dernier coup de laque, Kurt hocha la tête au miroir, content de lui et sortit.

« Alors, » dit-il du pas de la porte tandis que la mâchoire de Blaine en tombait. « Tu en dis quoi ? » demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui même.

Le regard de Blaine passa en revue le corps de Kurt de haut en bas, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Tu ressembles tellement à Brendon Urie [ndlt : chanteur de Panic ! At the Disco] là » dit-il clairement impressionné par la tenue de Kurt.

Le visage de Kurt s'éclaira, tout fier. « Parfait. » Il se dirigea vers son ihome pour y choisir la chanson. « Bon maintenant, même si je l'ai chantée très souvent tout seul, je ne l'ai jamais interprétée alors sois gentil. Souviens-toi que c'est en dehors de ma zone de confort. »

Blaine hocha la tête et se rassit, impatient de voir la performance de Kurt. Il était certes surpris quand Kurt lui avait avoué son amour pour le groupe Panic ! At the disco et Kurt s'était mis dans le rôle pour la chanson, il avait la sensation que Kurt allait tout déchirer.

_(Escaladant derrière la porte, ne pas laisser de trace)_

_(Personne ne sait que c'est toi Mademoiselle Jackson)_

_(Trouves une autre victime)_

_(Mais jamais plus personne ne retrouvera Mademoiselle Jackson)_

Avec un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres, un mouvement de la tête et son micro entre les mains, Kurt se transformait complètement devant Blaine. Il incarnait parfaitement Brendon Urie. Blaine se hâta de prendre son téléphone pour commencer à filmer. Il ne pouvait pas rater l'occasion.

_Tu mets un peu d'aigreur dans ma bouche maintenant_

_Tu bouges en cercle en espérant que personne ne te trouve _

_Mais nous sommes si chanceux_

_Embrasse l'anneau et laisse les se prosterner_

_A la recherche d'un moment inoubliable (Personne ne va te trouver)_

_Une belle image mais le paysage est si bruyant_

_Un visage comme le paradis qui attrape la lumière dans ta chemise de nuit_

_Mais sors de l'eau, bébé, tu pourrais te noyer_

_La fête n'est pas finie ce soir (Fais la fête dans ta chemise de nuit)_

Blaine se lécha les lèvres, sa boucle légèrement ouverte et soudainement plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon alors que la température de la pièce semblant s'élever. Ce n'était pas le genre de réactions qu'il avait anticipée mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Kurt joue la carte franchement sexy. C'en était même obscène, la façon dont il chantait et regardait directement le téléphone de Blaine, et avec le petit mouvement déhanché, Blaine en bavait presque.

_Hey_

_Où vas-tu te réveiller demain matin ?_

_Hey_

_Sur la porte de derrière putain mais je l'aime de toute façon (hey)_

_Je l'aime de toute façon (hey)_

_Je l'aime de toute façon (hey)_

_Sur la porte de derrière putain mais je l'aime de toute façon (hey)_

_Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, _

_Es-tu coquine ?_

_Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, _

_Es-tu coquine ?_

_Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, _

_Es-tu coquine ? Es-tu coquine ?_

_Je l'aime de toute façon_

_Oh_

_Où te réveilleras-tu demain matin ?_

_Oh_

_Sur la porte de derrière mais je l'aime de toute façon_

Blaine gardait son téléphone fixé sur Kurt tout en descendant du lit, un regard séducteur approchant Kurt. Le regard de Kurt suivit Blaine, c'était comme un jeu, Blaine était le rôdeur et Kurt sa proie. Kurt affichait un sourire ensorceleur tout en s'éloignant de l'objectif pour continuer sa performance alors que Blaine commençait à tourner autour de lui pour le filmer.

_La descente jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne_

_Tu les menais par le bout du nez, regarde les tomber_

_il y a quelque chose de beau et de tragique dans la chute_

_Laisse moi le dire encore une fois (Tragique dans la chute)_

_Hey_

_Où vas-tu te réveiller demain matin ?_

_Hey_

_Sur la porte de derrière putain mais je l'aime de toute façon (hey)_

_Je l'aime de toute façon (hey)_

_Je l'aime de toute façon (hey)_

_Sur la porte de derrière putain mais je l'aime de toute façon (hey)_

_Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, _

_Es-tu coquine ?_

_Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, _

_Es-tu coquine ?_

_Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, Melle Jackson, _

_Es-tu coquine ? Es-tu coquine ?_

_Je l'aime de toute façon_

Blaine vint se positionner face à Kurt et arrêta son enregistrement balançant son téléphone sur le lit. Kurt arrêta sa performance quand Blaine attrapa son micro et le jeta sur le lit aussi, ses yeux en feu comme jamais Kurt ne les avait vu. Kurt déglutit alors que les mains de Blaine lui attrapèrent les hanches et le poussa en arrière, contre le mur, contre le poster géant de Blaine et son corps tout entier trembla d'anticipation.

Blaine pressa son érection contre la cuisse de Kurt et celui-ci gémit, écartant ses jambes pour que Blaine puisse s'y installer. Le regard de Blaine était verrouillé sur celui de Kurt, sa main traînant sur la cuisse de Kurt le serrant de tous ses doigts. « Tu » dit-il susurrant sexy, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Kurt, « es putain de sexy. »

« Blaine, » dit Kurt en un souffle coupé.

« La façon dont tu bouges, » continua Blaine, soulevant la jambe de Kurt pour la mettre autour de sa taille. « La façon dont tu chantes, » Blaine lui attrapa l'autre jambe pour le soulever, Kurt laissa échapper un cri de surprise. « La façon dont tu gémis pour moi, » Blaine roula ses hanches, un sourire en coin plein de fierté au son de pure ecstasy que Kurt lui offrait. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Kurt et poussa de nouveau, ses gémissements transmettaient des frissons à la colonne vertébrale de Kurt. « Tu es mon petit chaton sexy et tu mérites un cadeau pour avoir été aussi bon, » murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de Kurt.

Kurt jeta sa tête contre le mur. « Ohputaindemerde », marmonna-t-il, les jambes bien serrées contre Blaine et les lèvres de Blaine suivant leur chemin dans son cou.

* * *

« Mais vas-y dépêches-toi, » dit Quinn avec un soupire exagéré. « Sue est déjà énervée de n'avoir pas pu le joindre elle-même. Elle va péter un câble si en plus on est en retard. »

Santana grogna et donna un coup au volant. Elles étaient garées devant la maison des Hudmel pour venir chercher Kurt pour un entraînement d'urgence des Cheerios et aucune des deux ne voulait être celle qui devait l'appeler. « Il a probablement ses boules profondément enfoncées dans Blaine là. Je ne veux pas les déranger. Il n'a Blaine que jusqu'à demain. Il a besoin de son temps de jeu. » Quinn soupira de nouveau, les deux filles regardant la maison. « Ne peut-on pas juste lui dire qu'il est malade ? »

« C'est le capitaine pour une bonne raison Tana. Kurt n'est jamais malade et Sue le sait. Elle compte là dessus, » lui rappela Quinn. « En plus, on a besoin de lui. Je sais qu'il a besoin de passer du temps avec Blaine mais si on ne refait pas la chorégraphie, on est royalement foutues. »

Santana grogna en signe de défaite. « Putain, ok. » Elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité et regarda Quinn. « Laisse le moteur tourner, je reviens. » Quinn hocha la tête et regarda Santana s'éloigner, ses yeux insistant sur le mouvement de jupe de Santana juste un moment avant de détourner le regard.

Santana prit l'allée sur le côté de la maison et attrapa la clé cachée dans le pot de fleurs. Elle savait que personne n'était à la maison puisque Kurt lui avait envoyé un message le matin pour lui dire, s'assurant de faire comprendre qu'il éteindrait son téléphone et la menaçant de mort si elle le dérangeait. Elle détestait devoir faire cela. Vraiment. Mais si elle devait choisir sur la personne qui l'effrayait plus Kurt ou Sue, elle choisirait Sue, et si elles arrivaient à leur entraînement sans leur capitaine, elles seraient dans la merde.

Santana ouvrit la porte et entra, jetant un regard rapide à la cuisine et au salon en espérant le voir en bas. Mais en s'approchant des escaliers elle entendit les gémissements de Kurt et se sentit d'autant plus coupable. « Putain Hummel, » dit-elle en commençant de monter. « Tu n'aurais pas pu être chiant tout simplement et être en mode câlin ? Putain pourquoi faut-il que tu sois en train de baiser ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle monta le plus silencieusement que possible, leur laissant un maximum de temps. Alors qu'elle était dans le hall elle entendit un bruit sourd contre le mur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. « Sexe contre le mur. C'est chaud, » dit-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

Au lieu de frapper à la porte, elle pressa son oreille contre celle-ci et écouta son meilleur ami gémir comme une putain. Elle prit la poignée et doucement ouvrit la porte, engueulant mentalement Kurt de ne pas avoir fermer à clé, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ce qu'elle avait devant elle. La bouche de Blaine dominait le cou de Kurt et elle eut au moins la décence de rougir quand elle vit la façon dont les doigts de Blaine accrochaient les cuisses de Kurt alors qu'il basculait contre lui. Elle ne regarda qu'un moment, trop fascinée par tant de forme physique pour détourner le regard. Mais quand Kurt gémit de telle façon qu'il ordonnait à Blaine de se rapprocher d'autant plus ce qui lui valut d'être de nouveau prit contre le mur, elle savait à ce moment là qu'elle devait les arrêter. Avec une profonde inspiration, elle frappa à la porte bruyamment et l'ouvra en grand.

« Désolée de stopper la fête les mecs, » dit-elle, se retenant d'éclater de rire voyant Blaine lâcher Kurt le plus vite possible.

« Mais putain Santana, quoi ? » cria Kurt, se retenant au tshirt de Blaine et gardant leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Santana ignora le regard mortel de Kurt. « Habille-toi Hummel. Entraînement d'urgence des Cheerios, » dit-elle en s'excusant.

« Quoi ?! » hurla Kurt, ses jambes tombant complètement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Sue est allée espionner les Broncos hier soir et elle a dit, je cite 'si on n'a rien de frais on va sécher comme le vagin d'une grand mère léché par un chat mourant dans le désert du Sahara.' » Kurt grogna contrarié pendant que Blaine essayait de comprendre ce que Santana venait de dire. « Elle veut qu'on re-choréographe tout le numéro du début à la fin. »

La mâchoire de Kurt en tomba, se séparant de Blaine à contre cœur. « Tu plaisantes là putain ? On a bossé comme des cons sur ce numéro, » dit-il en geignant.

Santana haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas un pique nique pour moi non plus. C'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Brit ? » demanda-t-elle, en continuant avant qu'il ne réponde. « Putain de super longtemps et maintenant il faut que je bosse avec elle ? Les entraînements de base c'est déjà assez compliqué. »

Kurt gémit et tapa du pied avant de repousser Blaine. « Je dois y aller, je suis vraiment désolé, » dit-il en attrapant son uniforme dans son armoire.

« C'est bon mon amour, je comprends, » lui dit Blaine même s'il était impossible de ne pas ressentir la tristesse dans sa voix. Kurt bouda et marcha vers Santana pour lui passer son uniforme. Il revint vers Blaine et passa ses bras autour de son cou et Blaine le prit dans ses bras. « Va jouer ton rôle de bon capitaine. Je t'attendrais ici. »

Kurt se décala un peu et captura les lèvres de Blaine en un tendre baiser. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, » dit Blaine avec un baiser. « Vas-y ».

Kurt pouffa et se força à se séparer de Blaine. Il prit son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, retira sa veste la jetant sur son lit avant de sortir de sa chambre. « Sue a intérêt à dormir les yeux ouverts. »

« Je sais, » marmonna Santana derrière lui.

Blaine soupira tristement, il attrapa la veste de Kurt posée sur le lit pour aller l'accrocher dans son placard. Puis il alla jusqu'au lit s'assit sur le rebord et jeta sa tête en arrière. Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Pensa-t-il en essayant d'ajuster son pantalon où il était encore dur. Il fixa le plafond pendant un moment avant de se décider à appeler Sebastian. Il prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son meilleur ami. Si quelqu'un sur terre comprenait le besoin de se plaindre après avoir été coupé en pleine séance c'était bien Sebastian Smythe. Même si dans le fond il se disait que l'intervention de Santana avait été de bonne augure.

« Vous avez essayé de joindre Sebastian. Laissez un message ou je ne vous rappellerai pas. »

Blaine fronça du nez inquiet. C'était le deuxième appel que Sebastian ignorait. Que se passait-il ? Sebastian lui répondait toujours. « Hey Seb c'est moi. Kurt a eu un entraînement d'urgence pour les Cheerios et je suis coincé chez lui toute la journée tout seul. Rappelle moi quand tu peux. Salut. »

* * *

Sebastian leva les yeux de son script quand il entendit son téléphone sonner avec un nouveau message. Il appela son répondeur et il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine se sentant coupable d'ignorer les appels de Blaine, encore. Il écouta le message, se demandant quel type d'urgence pouvaient avoir les pom pom girls, avant de l'effacer. Il pensa à rappeler Blaine puis se ravisa, mettant son téléphone en silencieux et retournant à son script. Il prit son stylo pour écrire quelques notes avant de tourner la page. Il savait qu'il se jetait à corps perdu dans ce rôle et il savait qu'il avait besoin de faire attention de ne pas trop stresser. Mais il avait besoin de s'immerger totalement dans son rôle. Ryan Veitch était un défi qu'aucun autre rôle ne lui avait offert et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il avait accepté. Il avait besoin de défi. Pour s'épanouir.

Il savait aussi que Blaine allait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'intention de l'éviter le plus possible, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Blaine s'inquiète pour lui. Il ne voulait pas être cause de déprime alors que Blaine était si parfaitement heureux avec Kurt. Mais il savait que Blaine allait réaliser qu'il n'allait pas bien et c'était une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Pas encore. Parler à Megan était déjà assez compliqué. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Blaine se sente coupable. Il savait que Blaine s'en voulait encore, en partie, de ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Hunter même si c'était entièrement la faute de Sebastian, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de voir Blaine faire quelque chose de stupide comme essayer de parler à Hunter pour lui. Ça ne finissait jamais bien.

Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration et posa le script. Il serra son poignet gauche avec sa main droite, ses doigts caressant le bracelet en cuir avant de le retirer. Il eut le souffle coupé et rit comme un malade en voyant que le nom de Hunter n'était pas effacé. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le nom commence à disparaître, surtout après le mail de Hunter. Il y avait même des moments pendant cette dernière année où il a cru voir la couleur s'effacer. Mais il fixa le nom de Hunter et réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour Hunter et pour le moment il s'y tiendrait. Mais il aimait Hunter. Véritablement et profondément. Tandis que la douleur dans son cœur était paralysée, l'amour qu'il ressentait ne l'était pas et il décida de s'y accrocher. Il n'était pas sur le point d'abandonner. Pas encore.

* * *

Il n'a suffit qu'à cinq minutes de silence à Blaine pour qu'il reprenne son cahier et sa guitare pour écrire une autre chanson à Kurt. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle chanson, mais une ancienne qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir. Mais être installé dans la chambre de Kurt l'inspirait plus que jamais et il se laissa prendre par le flot de mots qui lui venaient jusqu'à finir la chanson. Une fois satisfait, il descendit pour manger quelque chose. Il passa doucement dans le couloir devant les portraits de famille. Il n'avait pas encore eu la l'opportunité de les observer, il sourit adorablement devant les photos de Kurt enfant avec sa maman. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur elle car Kurt n'en parlait pas, mais il était évident qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Blaine alla à la cuisine et prit le nécessaire pour faire un sandwich, fredonnant doucement en le faisant. Il remit la mayonnaise dans le frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau avant de s'asseoir. Alors qu'il prenait la première bouchée, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer et il resta de marbre. « Bonjour ? » dit-il prudemment.

Quelques secondes après Finn arrivait à la cuisine. « Salut, » dit-il avec un sourire bizarre.

Blaine se détendit et sourit. « Salut Finn. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu travaillerais toute la journée ? »

Finn haussa les épaules et s'avança vers le frigo pour y prendre un soda. « Burt m'a dit de rentrer. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas vous laisser seuls trop longtemps, » dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

« Okay, et bien il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, » dit Blaine en soupirant. « Santana est venue récupérer Kurt tout à l'heure. Apparemment Sue a prévu un entraînement d'urgence des Cheerios. »

Finn marmonna. « Super, » dit-il sarcastique et Blaine leva ses sourcils, curieux. « Il en revient toujours grincheux, » expliqua-t-il.

Blaine acquiesça. « C'est bon à savoir. » Finn hocha la tête, ses yeux fixés sur le sol mais ne dit rien et Blaine sentit la tension dans l'air. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Moi ? Oui ça va. Je vais...tu sais quoi, ça ne va pas, » répondit Finn et Blaine fut surpris par le ton brutal utilisé. « Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier, avec Rachel. »

Blaine posa son sandwich et donna toute son attention à Finn. Il savait que la situation avec Rachel avait un peu dérapé et il était content de tout éclaircir. « J'en suis vraiment désolé, » commença-t-il mais Finn le coupa.

« Tu as raison de l'être, » dit Finn, surpris par la colère de sa voix. Il prit une inspiration et tempéra son ton. « Je sais que Rachel n'aurait pas du faire irruption de la sorte mais ce que tu lui as dit c'était pas cool mec. Elle t'admire et tu l'as fait pleurer, et c'est ma petite amie et probablement mon âme sœur et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu l'as traitée. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Blaine doucement en espérant calmer Finn. « Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de votre Glee club. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire même si elle a dépassé les bornes avec Kurt, ça ne me donnait pas pour autant le droit de lui parler comme je l'ai fait. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était la blesser et je m'en excuse, » dit-il sincèrement.

« Et bien...d'accord, » dit Finn en hochant la tête. « Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner parce qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée et quand elle est contrariée c'est moi qui prend. »

« Je me ferais pardonner, je le promets, » le rassura Blaine.

« Okay, cool. » Finn serra son poing et Blaine tapa dedans avec son poing. Finn sourit soulagé. « Cette conversation s'est mieux déroulée que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'étais inquiet à l'idée de devoir te taper, je ne voulais pas le faire. » Blaine leva un sourcil, amusé. « Parce que tu sais, t'es peut-être plus vieux mais je suis quaterback, » dit-il fier.

Blaine décida de ne pas révéler à Finn qu'il était un boxer talentueux et hocha la tête en souriant. « Je suis content qu'on ait pu arriver à un arrangement. La violence n'est jamais la bonne réponse. »

« Je sais, » dit Finn rapidement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais te frapper. C'est juste que, tu sais, Rachel est l'amour de ma vie. Il faut que je défende ma femme. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, » sourit Blaine, se souvenant de son propre besoin de protéger Kurt contre toute sorte de mal.

« Cool. Je vais jouer aux jeux vidéos. Tu veux venir ? »

« C'est gentil mais je vais passer mon tour. »

Finn haussa les épaules. « Okay, à plus mec, » dit-il en laissant Blaine seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

Kurt claqua la porte de voiture de Santana tard le soir, ne se souciant pas de l'entendre lui crier dessus, et couru vers la porte d'entrée. Il était plus qu'exténué. Non seulement Sue les avait obligé à faire leur numéro de base une douzaine de fois avant de critiquer absolument tous les pas, mais elle a ensuite demandé à ce que lui et Quinn inventent de nouveaux pas pour un passage pendant que Britt et Santana faisaient le même pour un autre passage avant de rejoindre les deux morceaux. Les autres cheerios ont du courir en rond pour, selon Sue, construire leur endurance. Mais tous savaient que ce n'était que pour le plaisir de torturer.

Ils savaient aussi pourquoi elle avait mis Santana avec Brit ensemble, pas seulement parce qu'elles avaient toujours eu les meilleurs idées mais surtout parce qu'elles ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois. La vérité était que malgré tout, il pouvait détester Sue, mais il savait qu'elle tenait vraiment à ses filles et à son équipe, et elle savait que si Santana et Britt ne se connectaient pas en tant qu'équipières, ils allaient perdre leur championnat. Kurt ne manqua pas de voir les longs regards de Quinn aussi quand les filles présentèrent leurs pas. Il commençait à se demander à quel point elle craquait sur Santana et à quel point Santana n'en était pas consciente.

Il retira ses chaussures à l'entrée et se dépêcha de monter, grognant à son père qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger car il s'était enfiler le plus gros hamburger jamais vu dès la fins des répétitions, juste parce qu'il savait que ça énerverait Sue. Il se demandait comment s'était passé le dîner entre Blaine et sa famille puis se souvint que Blaine l'attendait en haut, il monta de plus belle. Comment avait-il oublié ? Il avait même envoyé un message à Blaine sur le chemin du retour. Il devait être beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il se dépêcha jusque sa chambre et soupira de soulagement en voyant Blaine assis contre la tête de lit, regardant la télé. Blaine lui sourit et se leva instantanément, le prenant dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

« Finn m'a dit que tu serais super fatigué alors je t'ai préparé un bain chaud, » dit Blaine d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt fredonna, passant ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine. « Tu m'y rejoins ? »

Blaine rit et s'arrêta à la porte de la salle de bain. « Même si ça a l'air super sexy, tu as eu une longue journée et je ne pense pas que prendre un bain tous les deux te relaxe. » Kurt fit la moue et Blaine déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Va te détendre dans ton bain. Prends ton temps. Je serais là quand tu en sortiras. » Kurt hocha la tête avec un soupir reconnaissant. « Et ne mets pas ton t-shirt en sortant. Je te ferais un massage du dos. »

« Blaine tu n'as pas à - »

Blaine le coupa avec un baiser. « J'en ai envie. Laisse moi faire ça pour toi. »

Kurt fondit devant le regard de petit chiot de Blaine. « Tu me gâtes trop, » dit-il en cherchant ses bas de pijama et un boxer.

« C'est mon intention, » dit Blaine avec un grand sourire et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire même s'il essayait. « Vas-y avant que l'eau ne refroidisse. » Kurt embrassa Blaine sur la joue pour le remercier et entra dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Kurt passa plus d'une bonne heure à tremper dans le bain, en partie parce que l'eau et les huiles de bain que Blaine avait utilisé étaient si calmantes, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait perdre du temps. Dès qu'il sortit du bain, il redevint dur comme quelques heures avant comme si son érection se vengeait sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées de fantasmes sans fin à propos de Blaine et il se caressa gentiment, imaginant que c'était la main de Blaine au lieu de la sienne. Mais il ne jouit pas. Il gardait ça pour Blaine et c'est pourquoi il bloqua tout. Il voulait s'assurer que toute sa famille soit endormie avant de sortir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'appuya dessus ne portant rien d'autre que ses boxer. Il avait pensé à mettre son bas de pyjama mais il changea d'avis, l'adrénaline en lui lui donnant le courage d'être si hardi. « Salut toi, » dit-il doucement.

Blaine leva la tête de sa tablette et sa mâchoire en tomba, les yeux scannant le corps de Kurt. « Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche soudainement très sèche.

Kurt s'avança vers le lit avec un regard qui réveilla de suite la queue de Blaine. Kurt se sentit en position de chasseur et Blaine était sa proie. « Tu m'as dit de ne pas mettre de t-shirt, » dit-il innocemment même si son regard brillait de malice.

Blaine lui tendit la main alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. « Oui mais je pensais que tu mettrais tes pantalons, » dit-il en souriant alors que ses doigts se promenaient sur la peau de Kurt.

« Pantalon. Boxer. Ça revient au même. » Kurt attacha ses lèvres à celles de Blaine mais Blaine recula, essayant de contrôler son excitation. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Kurt mon amour, » dit Blaine, en prenant le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrassant doucement. « S'il te plaît mets un pantalon. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Kurt boudeur.

« Parce que tu es irrésistible, » dit Blaine en laissant échapper un petit gémissement. « Et je pense vraiment qu'on devrait ralentir les choses. Être ici avec toi c'est génial, mais je ne souhaite pas qu'on aille trop vite. Nous avons tout le temps d'expérimenter ensemble. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du lit. « Bien sur. Et tout ça sorti de la bouche de celui qui a essayé de me baiser contre le mur ce matin, » dit-il sarcastique.

« ÇA c'est parce que tu m'as provoqué et tu le sais, » répliqua Blaine un sourire en coin. « Tout comme tu essaies de me provoquer en ce moment même mais je ne tomberai pas. »

« Tu en es sur? » dit Kurt de façon sexy.

Blaine lui lança un regard qui lui prouva à quel point il était sérieux. « Kurt. »

« Roh d'accord, » Kurt retourna à la salle de bain pour y prendre son bas de pyjama. « Ce massage du dos a intérêt à être épique monsieur, » dit-il en s'habillant.

« T'inquiètes, » dit Blaine doucement avec un sourire amusé. « Allonge-toi s'il te plaît. »

Kurt souffla de nouveau et s'allongea sur son ventre, pliant ses bras sous son menton. Aussitôt que son corps commença à se relaxer dans les couvertures, l'épuisement de Kurt le rattrapa. Blaine prit la lotion sur la table de nuit et s'agenouilla sur le lit près de Kurt. « De toute façon c'est mieux qu'on ne se bécote pas, je suis épuisé, » marmonna-t-il en bâillant.

« Je sais que tu es fatigué mon amour. » Blaine versa un peu de lotion dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. « Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à masser le dos de Kurt.

« Hum, ça fait du bien, » gémit Kurt, son corps entier fondait sous le toucher de Blaine. Blaine sourit en coin et malaxa les muscles du dos de Kurt. « C'était horrible. Sue nous a achevé. »

« Vous avez corrigé votre numéro ? »

« Humm, » Kurt acquiesça. « Un peu plus sur la gauche, oh oui là. » Blaine rit, se baissant pour embrasser le dos de Kurt tout en continuant le massage. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Comment s'est passé le dîner avec ma famille ? »

« Pas trop mal. On a parlé des Buckeye's. »

Kurt se moqua. « J'aurais dû le savoir que vous parleriez football. »

« Mais tu m'as vraiment manqué, » dit Blaine doucement en déposant un baiser sur le cou de Kurt.

Kurt fit la moue. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Blaine. « Demain on ne fera rien que rester au lit enlacés. D'accord ? »

Demain. Blaine partait demain et cette soudaine réalisation les fit souffrir tous les deux. Blaine se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Kurt tendrement. « D'accord, » promit-il.

Kurt ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration alors que Blaine continua de travailler sur ses muscles tendus. Il fredonna une chanson que Kurt ne reconnut pas mais c'était joli et entre le doux touché de Blaine, sa longue journée, et le son apaisant de son chant, il tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla enroulé contre le corps de Blaine tôt le dimanche matin, son dos pressé contre le torse nu de Blaine. Il sourit, ramenant leurs mains enlacées à ses lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement. Rien au monde ne peut être comparé au fait de se réveiller dans les bras de Blaine. Leurs corps se tiennent l'un contre l'autre parfaitement, comme des pièces de puzzle et Kurt voudrait ne jamais quitter les bras de Blaine. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément se laissant emporter de nouveau dans son sommeil pour un moment avant de se forcer à se réveiller. C'était le dernier jour de Blaine, et même si le plan était de rester au lit, ils n'allaient pas le gaspiller à dormir. Il se tourna prudemment et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, avant de sortir du lit. Blaine instinctivement le chercha et Kurt dû se retenir de rire en le voyant bouder parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas.

« Kurt ? » appela Blaine, les yeux encore fermés, sa voix enrouée mal réveillée.

Kurt se baissa et lui embrassa la joue. « Je suis là. Je vais nous préparer un petit déjeuner. Dors. Je reviens. »

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête. « Okay. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, » susurra Kurt. Il prit un t-shirt dans son armoire et s'habilla avant de descendre.

Une demi heure plus tard, Kurt revint avec un plateau plein de nourriture. Il avait fait des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, des tartines, et des pancakes à la myrtille. Il avait aussi découpé des fraises et donnait à Blaine le choix de boire du jus d'orange ou du café. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit avant de regarder Blaine. Kurt secoua la tête et soupira, un sourire en coin. Blaine avait bougé de sorte à être sur le ventre contre le coussin de Kurt comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage, ses jambes étendues sur les couvertures. Kurt toucha ses cheveux et repoussa quelques boucles avant de décider de prendre une photo. Blaine était bien trop adorable. Il pensa à la tweeter puis se ravisa. Certaines choses devaient rester privées et rien que pour lui, et l'image de Blaine endormi dans son lit en faisait partie. Il s'assit sur son lit avant de se pencher pour embrasser la joue de Blaine.

« Réveille-toi Belle au bois dormant, » dit-il doucement. « Je t'aime mais tu es en train de baver sur mon coussin, » se moqua-t-il. Mais Blaine ne bougea pas. Kurt prit la tasse de café et l'approcha du visage de Blaine. « Bébé réveille-toi. » Il rougit un peu d'avoir utiliser ces mots. « Je t'ai fait du café. »

Et là Blaine se réveilla. « Humm café, » marmonna-t-il en essayant de prendre la tasse.

Mais Kurt l'éloigna. « Nan nan monsieur. D'abord tu te lèves. Je ne veux pas voir du café renversé » sur mes draps. »

Environ une minute plus tard, Blaine se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. « Bonjour mon trésor, » dit-il en souriant, essayant d'atteindre le visage de kurt pour lui caresser la joue.

Kurt se pencha contre sa main avant de tourner un peu sa tête pour la lui embrasser. « Allez, assis toi. Ça va être froid. » Blaine s'étira en grognant avant de s'asseoir et tendit la main vers Kurt en boudant. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et lui passa son café. « J'ai aussi du jus d'orange si tu veux. »

Blaine ronronna heureux en buvant une gorgée. « D'abord le café. » Il regarda le plateau de Kurt et sourit. « Tu vas me gâter, » se moqua-t-il.

Kurt prit sa propre tasse de café avec un grand sourire. « J'en ai bien l'intention. »

* * *

Santana était dans sa voiture et tapotait le volant. Elle était garée devant la maison de Brittany essayant de trouver le courage d'aller lui parler. Travailler avec elle pour trouver des nouveaux pas de danse n'avait pas été si terrible comme elle l'aurait pensé, ce qui lui fit voir à quel point son amitié avec Brittany lui manquait. Mais elle souffrait encore de ce qui était arrivé et elle se haïssait pour ça. Elle savait qu'elle devait lâcher prise mais tant qu'elles ne discutaient pas toutes les deux, pour de bon, elle serait incapable d'avancer. Son anniversaire était dans trois semaines. Il était temps. Tremblante, elle retira les clés du contact et sortit de la voiture. Elle s'avança sur l'allée doucement, prolongeant ainsi le plus possible le moment fatidique. Mais trop tôt elle était devant la porte où deux choix s'offraient à elle, frapper ou retourner à la voiture. Mais avant qu'elle ne se décide la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Sam avec les cheveux en bataille du matin et en pyjama.

Sam recula surpris quand il la vit mais se mit rapidement sur la défensive. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Euh, je, » bégaya Santana prise de cours par la présence de Sam.

« Sam tu as pris le journal ? Lord Tubbington a besoin de ses bandes dessinées avant d'aller aux toilettes. » Santana entendit Brittany parler. Brittany apparut derrière Sam et son regard se posa sur Santana. « San ? »

« Salut, » dit Santana doucement, regrettant d'être venue sans prévenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Santana ? » demanda de nouveau Sam sur un ton plus sec qui sortit Santana de sa confusion.

« On se calme la truite, » dit-elle exaspérée. « Je veux juste parler à Britt. Je jure que je ne viens pas causer de problèmes. »

Sam voulait intervenir mais Brittany posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. « Tu veux entrer ? » lui demanda Brittany, poussant doucement Sam sur le côté.

« Oui, merci, » marmonna Santana en entrant. « On peut parler seule à seule ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à Sam.

Brittany hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sam, un regard implorant. « Sam, peux-tu aller m'acheter du jus de grenade que j'adore ? Lord Tubbington l'a fini hier soir. » Le regard de Sam se balançait d'une fille à l'autre avant d'acquiescer. Il embrassa la joue de Brittany, prit ses clés et sa veste et partit en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Santana.

Santana leva ses sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il vient de partir sans ses chaussures ? Il fait grave froid dehors. »

« Il laisse ses chaussures dans la voiture, » répondit Brittany comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. « Tu veux parler dans ma chambre ? »

« Non, » se hâta de répondre Santana. L'idée de retourner dans la chambre de Brittany là où Sam avait pris sa place lui retournait l'estomac. « Le salon c'est bon. » Brittany hocha la tête et lui montra le chemin. « Où sont tes parents ? »

« Istanbul. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Je ne les crois jamais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit sur pour moi de savoir où ils sont vraiment. » Selon Brittany, ses parents étaient des espions internationaux. Santana ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou pas mais la seule fois où elle les avait rencontré lui avait fait penser que c'était fort possible. Brittany s'assit sur le canapé et Santana également mais à l'opposé. « Tu veux parler de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je, euh, enfin, tu vois. » Santana ferma les yeux et respira. « Je voulais m'excuser, » déblatéra Santana. « J'ai été une garce avec toi et Sam et je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que Sam était destiné à être ton âme sœur, pas moi, et je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de la sorte. »

« San- »

« Laisse moi finir, » la coupa Santana. « J'avais tort. J'étais en colère et amère et blessée et rien de tout cela n'excuse mon comportement. » Plus Santana libérait finalement ces paroles, plus le trou noir dans son cœur commençait à disparaître. « Les choses que je t'ai dites, comment je t'ai traitée, c'est impardonnable. Nous étions des meilleures amies Britt toi, moi, Q et Kurt. Nous étions Sa Majesté Royale et Sa Trinité Diabolique et j'ai brisé cela. Je nous ai brisé et j'ai forcé les gens à choisir leur camp et je suis désolée. Vraiment. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Brittany se rapprocha de Santana pour lui prendre ses mains. « Il n'y a rien à pardonner puisque je l'ai déjà fait il y a très longtemps. »

« Britt- »

« Tu as parlé alors maintenant laisse moi, » l'interrompit Brittany. Santana prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as réagis ainsi et oui ça craint mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Comment aurais-je pu ? Nous n'avons pas demander tout ça, c'est juste la vie. » Santana détourna le regard pour cacher ses larmes. « Je m'excuse aussi. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je...je savais, au fond de moi, que tu n'étais pas à moi. » Santana la regarda curieuse et Brittany continua, regardant le sol. « Je le voulais vraiment alors j'ai ignoré ce sentiment mais … je savais que ce n'était pas toi. Je ne savais pas que ce serait Sam, mais je savais que ce n'était pas toi et j'aurais du te le dire. »

Une larme coula sur le visage de Brittany et Santana l'essuya. « Ne pleure pas Britt. Les licornes meurent quand tu pleures, tu te souviens ? »

Brittany hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. « Tu penses … tu penses que tu pourras me pardonner ? De ne pas te l'avoir dit ? Tu penses qu'on peut-être de nouveau amies ? Tu me manques, » dit-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Bien sur que je te pardonne, » lui dit Santana même si elle avait la sensation qu'il n'y avait rien à lui pardonner. Si les rôles avaient été inversés elle aurait fait la même chose. « J'adorerais qu'on soit de nouveau amies. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée aussi. »

Brittany sautilla de joie à sa place et Santana ne put que en rire. C'est ce qui lui manquait le plus quand elle n'avait pas Brittany auprès d'elle. Son esprit enfantin, son énergie continue qui faisait toujours sourire Santana. Nick et Jeff avaient raison. Cette conversation avec Brittany était juste ce dont elle avait besoin. Maintenant elle devait penser à ce qu'elle devait faire avec Quinn.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Kurt aida Blaine à faire sa valise pour ne pas avoir à le faire plus tard puis ils retournèrent au lit regarder la télé. Ils y restèrent le reste de la journée, ne se levant que pour aller aux toilettes. Carole leur apporta le déjeuner et ils mangèrent ensemble sur le lit de Kurt, laissant la vaisselle sur le côté pour plus tard. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, profitant simplement d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Alors que la soirée approchait, ils emmenèrent la vaisselle dans la cuisine et firent un dîner léger avant de retourner dans la chambre de Kurt. Aucun des deux ne regardait la montre ou ne répondait au téléphone à l'exception de l'appel d'Eric qui lui confirmait les détails de son vol. Suite à cette conversation, ils désespéraient tellement de rester ensemble que Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras l'embrassant ardemment. Ils ne firent rien d'autre que de se câliner pendant un moment, mais leurs corps s'enflammaient les laissant tout tremblant.

Voulant savoir combien de temps exactement il leur restait, Kurt se détacha finalement de l'emprise de Blaine pour vérifier son téléphone. Blaine se rassit et enlaça Kurt par derrière, embrassant son cou tendrement. « Tu veux regarder un film ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il ne leur restait que deux heures. Un film et Blaine repartirait sur la route.

Kurt sourit et hocha la tête. « Bien sur. Voyons voir ce qui passe à la télé. »

Kurt prit la télécommande tandis que Blaine remit les coussins en place contre la tête de lit pour s'y coucher. Kurt s'installa entre les jambes de Blaine et Blaine passa ses bras autour du torse de Kurt. Celui-ci posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaine et soupira avant d'augmenter le volume et zapper entre les chaînes. Il passa sur la Lifetime Network et sursauta.

« Est-ce que c'est...c'est Sebastian ! »

Blaine, qui jusqu'alors regardait Kurt, regarda la télé et hocha la tête. « Hum. C'est son premier film. »

Kurt le regarda confus. « Mais non. C'était celui du tueur en série. »

« Regarde le Kurt, » dit Blaine, tourné vers la télé. « Il était vraiment jeune, » Kurt acquiesça. « Il a tourné ce film juste après le lycée. _Not the boy next door _était son premier grand rôle mais pas son premier film. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup le sachent.

« Oh. Et il est bien ? »

« Hum. Il vient de commencer. Regardons le, » suggéra Blaine et non parce qu'il voulait voir le film mais parce qu'il voulait que Kurt reste dans ses bras.

« Ok, très bien, » dit Kurt en posant la télécommande et s'installant dans les bras de Blaine.

Kurt était attentif au film alors que Blaine observait chacune de ses expressions, comptait chacune de ses ridules. Il allait tellement lui manquer mais une partie de lui était heureuse de partir. Il aimait jouer en public et être sur la route, et leur relation avait encore besoin de grandir. Les choses ne se passeraient pas correctement s'ils étaient constamment ensemble et finissaient constamment par se frotter.

« Cette connasse est vraiment folle, » dit Kurt à un moment et Blaine rit, ses doigts caressant les bras de Kurt.

« Seb m'a dit qu'elle était adorable dans la vraie vie, » luit dit Blaine.

Kurt pouffa en souriant. « Et bien elle joue vraiment bien la psychopathe. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du film, qui laissa Kurt encore plus respectueux du travail de Sebastian. Kurt prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télé avant de se repositionner dans les bras de Blaine. Blaine embrassa le front de Kurt et le serra fort. Les minutes suivantes étaient silencieuses. Blaine pensait que Kurt s'était endormi mais soudainement il susurra en disant quelque chose à laquelle Blaine ne s'attendait pas.

« ma mère avait l'habitude de m'appeler son porte bonheur. » Blaine baissa le regard et Kurt leva le sien, triste. « Quand j'étais petit, elle avait l'habitude de dire que j'étais son porte bonheur. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Humm, » acquiesça Kurt avec un léger sourire. « J'avais envie de te le dire depuis un certain temps mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Elle, euh, elle a été malade toute sa vie. Quelques semaines avant ses 18 ans, les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas jusque là. Elle avait alors abandonné. Mais elle a survécu et elle a rencontré mon père quelques jours après son anniversaire. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et elle décida de lui avouer à quel point elle était malade, qu'elle était mourante. » Blaine eut le cœur brisé en écoutant Kurt parler de sa mère, la voix remplie de souffrance.

« Mais elle n'est pas morte, pas tout de suite du moins. »

« Non, pas tout de suite. Je pense que c'est grâce à leur lien, » lui dit Kurt, posant sa tête contre le torse de Blaine. « Papa m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de le convaincre de la laisser mais il était déjà tombé amoureux d'elle et il voulait rester avec elle même s'il connaissait la fin. Maman disait qu'il était un fou entêté, » dit-il en riant. « Ce qui est complètement vrai. Mais oui, ils se sont liés et elle alla mieux. Papa m'a dit qu'elle allait mieux pendant un moment puis recommença à être malade. On lui dit de nouveau que ses jours étaient comptés, qu'il fallait mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Donc elle l'a fait. Mais alors...elle tomba enceinte de moi. »

Blaine sourit. « Tu lui as donné une nouvelle vie, » en conclut-il.

Kurt hocha la tête. « Ouais. C'est pour cela que j'étais son porte bonheur. Parce que je lui ai donné plus de temps. » Kurt regarda Blaine, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Quand tu m'as tweeté ces mots, que tu m'as appelé ton porte bonheur, j'ai tellement pleuré. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu te souvenais de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu pensais que je t'avais apporté de la chance alors que je me sentais si malchanceux dans ma vie depuis si longtemps. »

Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, prenant son visage entre ses mains, et y mettant toute sa passion et sa dévotion. « Tu es mon porte bonheur, » susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Et tu étais celui de ta mère. Je vais devoir la remercier un jour de t'avoir mener à moi. »

Kurt embrassa Blaine, une larme coulait sur sa joue. « Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Burt était dans le couloir et l'avait entendu raconter à Blaine l'histoire de feu son épouse, son premier amour, et ça faisait mal comme au premier jour. Mais ce qui faisait plus mal encore était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le chauffeur de Blaine était là pour l'amener à l'aéroport ce qui signifiait qu'il devait arracher son fils à son bien aimé. Il pouvait déjà entendre les pleurs. A contre cœur, il plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte et frappa.

« Blaine, ton chauffeur est là, » dit Burt sur un ton d'excuse.

Burt pouvait pratiquement entendre le cœur de son fils se briser. « Je descends tout de suite, » répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire. Il se retourna vers Kurt qui pleurait déjà. « Hey bébé, ce n'est pas un au revoir. On se dit juste à plus tard. »

« Je sais. Je vais bien, » dit Kurt tremblant. « Allez viens. »

Kurt sortit des bras de Blaine et se leva du lit. « Mon amour ? » Kurt se retourna pour regarder Blaine. « Assis toi une minute. Je veux te donner quelque chose avant que je parte. » Kurt s'assit, regardant Blaine curieusement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa valise et en sortit son portefeuille. « Je veux que tu aies ceci, » dit-il à Kurt en lui donnant sa carte bleue platine.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. « Blaine je ne peux pas accepter, » dit-il hésitant.

Blaine s'assit près de lui et lui prit les mains. « Si tu peux. Je le veux. Tu n'as pas à l'utiliser si tu n'es pas confortable avec cette idée, mais au moins garde là en cas d'urgences. »

« Tu en es sur? » demanda Kurt, il voulait s'assurer que Blaine le voulait vraiment. « C'est une énorme responsabilité Blaine. »

« Je sais. Je te fais confiance Kurt. Prends la carte. Utilise la ou pas. Ça n'en tient qu'à toi. Mais s'il te plaît accepte la. Je me sentirais mieux sachant que tu l'as. » Blaine ramena les mains de Kurt à ses lèvres pour les embrasser doucement, ses yeux doux et implorant.

Kurt sourit et acquiesça. « D'accord je la garde. »

« Merci. » Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, emmenant Kurt avec lui. « Viens. Il faut descendre. »

* * *

Ils se serrèrent fort dans les bras, devant la porte, aucun ne voulait se séparer. Le chauffeur de Blaine s'était avancé pour prendre sa valise et la mettre dans le coffre et attendait patiemment pour qu'ils se disent au revoir. Mais l'heure avançait et il s'impatientait. S'ils ne partaient pas Blaine allait manquer son vol. Enfin non il ne le manquerait pas. C'était un vol sur un jet privé donc ils attendraient Blaine toute la nuit si nécessaire. Mais s'ils ne suivent pas le planning d'Eric, c'est Donny qui s'en prendrait plein la tête.

« Blaine il faut partir » dit Donny fermement faisant ainsi comprendre à Blaine qu'aucune discussion était possible.

« il faut que j'y aille, » dit Blaine en se séparant de Kurt. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa une dernière fois. « On se voit bientôt. Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. »

Kurt appuya son front contre celui de Blaine et frotta leurs nez. « Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. » Ils se séparèrent finalement, leurs mains enlacées. « Bon voyage. »

« Je t'appelle dès que j'atterris, » lui promit Blaine, embrassant les doigts de Kurt avant de le laisser.

Kurt resta sur le pas de la porte et regarda son cœur partir avec lui. Quand les lumières de la voiture n'étaient plus visibles, il ferma la porte, se dirigea à la cuisine où son père l'attendait.

« Il est parti, » dit Kurt tout bas en s'asseyant.

Burt pinça ses lèvres avant de prendre deux cuillères et le pot de glace dans le congélateur, et le posa devant Kurt. Il lui donna une cuillère avec un sourire encourageant. « Il reviendra. » Kurt acquiesça mais ne dit rien, plongeant sa cuillère dans le pot en la ressortant bien pleine de glace. Burt le suivit, ses yeux fixés sur don fils qu'il regardait grandir. « Je suis très fier de toi mon fils. »

Kurt leva les sourcils, confus. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, mais ce que tu n'as pas fait, » lui dit Burt. « Je vais être honnête, j'étais persuadé que vous alliez vous lier ce week-end. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Tu m'as prouvé que tu étais assez fort pour gérer la situation et je suis très fier de toi pour tout cela. » Kurt sourit doucement. Il était assez fier de lui même aussi. « Si tu peux tenir tout un week-end, sous le même toit, dans le même lit, sans vous lier, alors tu pourras tenir la séparation pendant qu'il est en tournée et toi à l'école. Tiens le coup. »

Kurt mangea une dernière cuillère de glace et la posa avant de prendre son père dans les bras. « Merci papa. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Burt le serra fort. Sa femme aurait été tellement fière de l'homme qu'était devenu Kurt. « Bonne nuit fiston. »


	15. Chapter 15 : Shifting

N'ayant pas eu une seule personne m'ayant dit de laisser tomber...nous revoilà :)

*Clairegleek78 : une seule raison de continuer : Klaine : je suis assez d'accord avec toi à la base :p

*Cheval-zaza : Moi aussi j'adore cette ff, ça tombe bien! J'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin.

*Astoria Mickealson : Merci pour le compliment et ...t'as invoqué le Dieu Klaine...si j'avais des doutes jusque là, c'est fichu. IL FAUT que je la continue. Je ne voudrais pas être victime du dieu Klaine (même si je le suis déjà en un sens...)

*C0meWhatMay : J'adore quand les lecteurs se font leurs théories :) Mais je ne dirais rien ahah Pour ce qui est de moi en écrire la fin ... euh là tu as trop confiance en moi loooool je n'ai absolument pas ce talent. J'écrirais des choses genre : et ils se font des bisous et ils s'aiment et ils sont heureux et encore des bisous. Voilà voilà voilà...

*22Maris22 : Ne panique pas! Je continue :)

*AnnaKlaineuse : Tu n'es pas égoiste puisque je vous avais demandé vos avis. Je suis assez d'accord l'auteur de base aurait pu conclure cette histoire mais que veux-tu...Glee est loin maintenant...les auteurs de ff ne sont plus inspirés. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de "bien" dans les séparations Klaine? Les retrouvailles ! ;)

*IheartIns : On est d'accord Marion, on se fera notre fin à nous...la mienne sera belle avec plein d'arcs en ciel et de bisous Klaine 3

*licorne arc-en-ciel : Tiens en parlant d'arc en ciel! Cool de voir que tu aimes tout le monde en fait! Toutes les storylines sont intéressantes. Et pour ce qui est de la parution, j'essaie une fois par mois. Techniquement je peux pas vous balancer tous mes chapitres déjà traduits sinon après vous allez me détester d'attendre des mois les suivants ;)

*mamstaz : Aahah encore quelqu'un qui a trop confiance en moi :p Je n'écrirais probablement pas la fin et d'ailleurs vous verrez que c'est dur d'imaginer une vraie fin, il y a tellement d'histoires, c'est vraiment une ff qui aurait pu continuer très longtemps si elle avait voulu.

Pfiou j'ai tout fini!

Merci à tous pour les reviews, vos avis et vos encouragements. Merci à Clairegleek78 et Higu pour vos relectures et corrections.

Sur ce ... Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 15 : Changement

* * *

_Le transfert d'émotions entre les âmes sœurs est une expérience rare. Cela peut arriver à des âmes sœurs qui ont été séparées peut après s'être rencontrées et qui luttent pour renforcer leurs fondations. Ces âmes qui ont le plus de mal et qui expérimentent le transfert d'émotions, auront au final une connexion plus forte que les autres. Pour avoir ce résultat, ils doivent se battre d'autant plus, faire tomber les murs, et souffrir plus. Leur amour est un véritable défi mais s'ils y arrivent, leur amour sera incassable. _

_Extrait de : Signification du Lien_

_Chapitre : Compréhension de l'âme _

* * *

Wes vérifia trois fois de suite qu'il avait tout le nécessaire avant de se retourner vers Vanessa, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Vanessa lui rendit son sourire même si c'était forcé. Le temps était passé trop vite à son goût et maintenant elle devait de nouveau regarder Wes quitter la maison. Avec tous les au revoir qu'ils avaient vécu on pourrait croire qu'elle y était habituée. Mais c'était juste pire à chaque fois. Wes soupira, s'approchant de sa femme en disant « Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Je sais, » dit Vanessa. « Tu m'envoies un message quand tu atterriras ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Wes avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Wes prit sa valise mais se retourna quand Vanessa lui attrapa le bras. « _Je crois qu'il est temps de fonder une famille_. »

Wes écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Maintenant ? » demanda-t-il paniqué et confus.

Vanessa rit doucement et secoua la tête. «_ Mais non idiot. Quand tu reviendras. J'ai vu la façon dont tu adorais Katherine hier. Je sais que tu as la fièvre bébé et je sais que tu attendais que je sois prête. Et bien, je le suis._ »

Wes sourit d'oreille à oreille se sentant envahir par une grande excitation. « C'est vrai ? »

Vanessa hocha la tête en souriant. « _Oui. Donc vas-y, va jouer la star et reste en sécurité. A la fin de la tournée, on commencera à essayer._ » Wes éclata de rire, soulevant Vanessa dans ses bras et la faisant tourner. Elle s'accrocha fort à lui et rit dans le creux de son cou. Il la posa gentiment et l'embrassa. Vanessa répondit à son baiser pendant un moment avant de le repousser. « _Allez, va-t-en_, » sourit-elle encourageante. Wes lui déposa un dernier baiser avant de sortir. Il avait hâte de raconter cela aux garçons.

* * *

« D'accord, alors n'oublies pas de bien fermer la porte à clé et de programmer l'alarme dès que je pars. »

« David. »

« Le frigo est rempli de nourriture donc ça devrait aller pour un moment. »

« David. »

« Si tu dois sortir pour quelque chose, demande toujours à Vanessa de t'accompagner. Cette nana assure plus au combat que nous cinq réunis. »

« _David._ »

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si besoin. Eric a mon téléphone pendant les concerts donc si il y a une urgence, s'il te plaît appelle-moi. »

« DAVID ! »

David arrêta finalement ses divagations et se tourna vers Katherine. Ses épaules retombèrent à la vue de son regard. « Je suis trop autoritaire c'est ça ? »

« Non tu n'es pas autoritaire, » Katherine répondit gentiment un sourire en coin. « Non, trop adorable ? Définitivement. Mais jamais autoritaire. »

David prit une profonde expiration et se dirigea vers elle lui prenant les mains. « Je suis désolé bébé. Je suis trop protecteur. »

« Mais non, » le rassura-t-elle, se retenant de rire à la moue de David. « _Tu vas être en retard si tu ne pars pas là._ »

« Je sais, je sais, » répondit David en jetant un regard à sa montre. Il se mit à genoux et embrassa le ventre de Katherine. « Maintenant écoute-moi Elena, » il se bloqua dès que le nom sortit de sa bouche puis regarda sa femme. « Elena ? »

Katherine y pensa un moment avant de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord. Ce nom n'était pas dans leur liste de base mais il collait parfaitement. « Elena Marie. »

David sourit de plus belle et retourna au ventre de Katherine. « Écoute-moi Elena Marie, tu prends soin de maman pendant que papa sera absent d'accord ? Fais attention à ce qu'elle mange les bonnes choses que je lui ai achetées, pas de la sale bouffe, » Katherine leva les yeux au ciel et David continua. « Et tu vas être sage. Ne la rends pas malade ou ne la fais pas courir à l'hôpital. Tu attends le retour de papa. Je t'aime mon petit bébé. » David embrassa le ventre encore une fois avant de se lever et d'embrasser Katherine. « Et je t'aime toi aussi. A bientôt. »

« A bientôt. Je t'aime, » dit Katherine en l'embrassant. Ils s'enlacèrent et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, fermant à clé derrière lui et activant l'alarme. Soulagée, Katherine se dirigea à la cuisine pour préparer des tacos. Elle caressa son ventre un sourire en coin. « C'est entre toi et moi, » murmura-t-elle comme si David pouvait rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Elle aimait son mari mais il était complètement fou s'il pensait qu'elle ne mangerait plus de tacos.

* * *

« Mes potes ! » cria David en entrant dans le jet privé. Wes et Blaine levèrent les yeux et sourirent. « Mecs, vous m'avez manqué ! »

« J'aimerais en dire de même mais je t'ai vu hier, » se moqua Wes en lui tapant la main.

« Ouais mec ! Et moi désolé, mais j'étais trop occupé avec Kurt pour penser à toi, » dit Blaine un sourire en coin alors que David lui tapota l'épaule et s'assit près de lui.

« Je vous déteste,» marmonna David secouant la tête. « Alors on part quand ? » cria-t-il au pilote qui avait la porte de la cabine ouverte.

« Cinq minutes, » lui répondit le pilote.

David sortit son téléphone. « Ramène tes fesses ici, » Wes leva les yeux au ciel mais se rapprocha de lui quand même. « Allez les mecs, faites la moue avec moi. » Les trois garçons firent leurs meilleures moues et David prit la photo. « Ok maintenant souriez, un grand sourire ! » Ils sourirent tous comme des idiots et David prit la photo. Wes s'assit et sourit heureux. « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda David en tweetant la première photo.

« Vanessa veut un bébé, » répondit Wes avec le plus grand sourire que Blaine et David aient jamais vu. « A la fin de la tournée elle veut commencer à essayer. »

« C'est génial Wes. Félicitations, » dit Blaine, se penchant pour lui faire un high five.

« C'est super mec, » répondit David en tweetant la deuxième photo. « Maintenant Elena Marie aura quelqu'un pour jouer avec. »

« Ohhh chouette, vous avez choisi un nom, » dit Blaine heureux.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Chelsea Aliyah ? » demanda Wes confus. « Je pensais que Kat était bloquée dessus. »

David haussa les épaules. « Elle n'était pas bloquée dessus mais elle adorait ce nom. Mais quand je m'apprêtait à partir j'ai appelé le bébé Elena par accident et je ne sais pas, ça collait parfaitement. Et elle a choisi le prénom Marie. »

« Je suis si heureux pour vous les mecs, » dit Blaine en leur souriant. « Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour vous seriez parents, » se moqua-t-il.

« Ah ah, » David se vexa et lui fit un coup de coude. « Je serais un père génial. Maintenant quelle bonne nouvelle tu nous apportes toi ? » dit-il un sourire en coin.

« Oui c'est vrai Anderson, » rit Wes. « Je meurs d'envie de te demander depuis que je suis monté à bord. Je connais ce regard, ces étoiles qui brillent, cette lumière spéciale dans tes yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? »

Blaine se pinça les lèvres, rougissant légèrement. « Kurt et moi avons décidé de nous rendre public pendant les vacances de Noël. »

« Mec ! » cria David. « Sérieusement ? »

« Qu'en est-il du 'on attends qu'il soit diplômé' ? » demanda Wes alors que Donny montait à bord.

« Attachez vos ceintures, remontez les tablettes. On décolle. »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent. « Et bien, » commença Blaine, passant la main dans les cheveux. « Honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'on tiendra. Les gens commencent déjà à comprendre et les fans sont de plus en plus impatients. »

« Donc est-ce que cela signifie que vous allez- »

Blaine leva les mains pour couper David. « Je ne dirais pas ça. Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais... on se sait jamais, » sourit-il doucement, ses doigts jouaient avec son bracelet.

David et Wes échangèrent un grand sourire, Wes se pencha pour toucher le bras de Blaine. « On est très heureux pour toi mec. »

« Noël va être épique cette année, » dit David en reposant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Blaine sourit, son pouce était sous le bracelet et caressait le nom de Kurt. Il espérait bien que Noël soit spécial cette année.

* * *

Kurt était surpris d'avoir aussi bien dormi. Il avait été si gâté ces derniers jours, s'endormant et se réveillant dans les bras de Blaine, alors il pensait qu'il allait devoir lutter pour s'endormir. Mais dès que sa tête toucha le coussin et qu'il sentit l'odeur de Blaine, il s'endormit. Mais ça faisait mal de se réveiller seul. Son cœur et son âme ressentaient péniblement le manque de son amour et il savait qu'il allait passer une longue journée. Il prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Blaine mais y trouva déjà plusieurs messages.

_WarblerDavid : *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes Nos bébés nous manquent déjà. [photo] *KatThompson *SonPorteBonheur *VanessaMont_

_WarblerDavid : *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes Mais on a hâte de voir nos potes ! *WarblerNick *WarblerJeff [photo]_

_VanessaMont : *WarblerDavid *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes *SonPorteBonheur Vous nous manquez aussi !_

_KatThompson : *WarblerDavid *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes *VanessaMont *SonPorteBonheur Ouais...je suppose que tu me manques aussi.:p_

_WarblerJeff : *WarblerNick *WarblerDavid *WarblerBlaine YEAH LES MECS !_

Kurt rit aux messages. David avait dû les poster après minuit et en lisant les autres tweets de la même conversation où il n'était pas nommé, il regrettait ne pas avoir été réveillé. Il les aurait bien rejoint dans cette fête. Il tweeta David en disant que Blaine lui manquait aussi et qu'ils étaient tous des fous, puis se leva pour se préparer pour aller en cours.

* * *

Quinn entra dans la salle de bain des Cheerios impatiente. Santana lui avait demandé d'être au lycée très tôt et maintenant elle était là en train de l'attendre. Si Santana lui avait dit de venir aussi tôt la conversation devait être importante.

« Tana, tu vas m'arracher le bras ! »

Quinn se tourna vers la porte au son de la voix de Kurt. « Putain enfin, » se plaignit-elle. « T'es longue. »

Santana poussa Kurt vers Quinn. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et vous devez m'écouter, » Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en posant ses mains sur ses hanches alors que Kurt croisait ses bras. « Britt et moi on est cool maintenant. Je lui ai parlé de tout hier et on s'est expliquées. Donc plus de mauvais regards, » dit-elle directement à Quinn, « et plus question de l'ignorer, » dit-elle à Kurt. « C'est fini ces merdes. »

« Oh vraiment ? Donc on redevient tous les meilleurs amis du monde ? » demanda Quinn sarcastique, se laissant emporter par la jalousie.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que Quinn poserait problème. « Ne sois pas une garce Q, » rétorqua-t-elle beaucoup plus énervée qu'elle ne pensait.

« Dit la reine des garces, » pouffa Quinn, croisant ses bras en défi. « Qu'en est-il de tout ce que tu as subi ces derniers mois ? Toutes les mauvaises choses que Sam a dites sur toi ? La façon dont Brittany semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de ta souffrance ? On est censés la pardonner ? Comme ça ? » Quinn savait qu'elle exagérait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Penser qu'elle allait être mise de côté à cause de Brittany alors qu'elle avait finalement Santana pour elle la rendait malade. »

« Tout ce bordel c'était ma faute, pas la sienne, » cria Santana, choquée par la pure colère dans la voix de Quinn, son cœur meurtri par le regard de trahison dans le visage de Quinn.

« Ouais, le bordel dans lequel _tu_ nous a embarqué et maintenant on est censés jouer au monde des bisounours ? Comme si on avait pas dû gérer toute ta merde ces trois derniers mois ? » cria Quinn, sa voix craquant vers la fin.

Kurt réfléchit mentalement parce que wouah. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? Pourquoi Quinn était-elle autant en colère et pourquoi Santana était sur le point de pleurer ?

« Tu sais quoi, va te faire voir Fabray, » dit Santana entre ses dents en sortant violemment de la salle de bain.

Quinn donna un coup de pied au mur en grognant. « Tu y crois putain ? » demanda-t-elle à Kurt, n'attendant pas sa réponse. « Et bien elle peut aller se faire foutre je m'en fiche. Je me barre. »

Kurt regarda Quinn sortir violemment aussi, confus. Pourquoi était-elle autant en colère ? Il pouvait entendre de la jalousie dans sa voix mais Brittany était à Sam. Pourquoi ça lui pose autant problème que Santana et Brittany redeviennent amies ? Il pensait que c'était plutôt une bonne chose, géniale même. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles redeviennent les meilleures amies du monde mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Quinn non plus. Kurt ouvrit la bouche quand il comprit. _Quinn était amoureuse de Tana ! C'était pas juste un crush, elle était vraiment amoureuse _! Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Et Santana ? Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu avec plus de force ? La souffrance se lisait sur son visage très clairement mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Brittany, c'était à cause de Quinn. Est-ce qu'elle craquait pour Quinn aussi ? Kurt pensait que son attirance pour Quinn était purement sexuelle mais maintenant il n'en était plus sur.

Kurt secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Il est trop tôt pour ce drama, » marmonna-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain. Il marcha jusqu'à son casier mais s'arrêta à la fin du couloir pour voir que Karofsky l'y attendait. « Putain, » dit-il entre ses dents.

Il savait que tous ces mois de regards dégoûtés étaient trop beaux pour durer. Alors qu'il se décidait à aller dans l'autre sens, Karofsky se retourna et son regard lança un frisson à Kurt. Avec tout son courage et sa pétassitude, Kurt marcha vers le large sportif.

« Tu t'es perdu, Neandertal ? »

Karofsky ignora sa question et attendit que Kurt s'approche pour lui parler. « J'ai besoin de te parler, » dit-il calmement.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, » rétorqua Kurt en essayant de dépasser son bourreau. Karofsky ne bougea pas. « Bouge Karofsky. »

« S'il te plaît, » dit Karofsky si bas que Kurt pensait qu'il avait mal entendu. Karofsky sortit la main de sa poche, révélant son bracelet en cuir. Kurt pâlit. Avec toute l'excitation de ce week-end, il avait oublié que Karofsky atteignait l'âge. « J'ai besoin de te parler, » répéta-t-il et le petit tremblement de sa voix indiqua à Kurt ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. « En privé. » Avec un petit hochement de tête, Kurt descendit dans le hall avec Karofsky derrière lui. Aucun des deux n'avait vu Jacob Ben Israel caché derrière avec sa caméra, ni n'avait remarqué qu'il les avait suivi.

Kurt les emmena à la voiture, sachant que c'était le seul endroit pour parler en privé. Son esprit vacillait. Était-il possible que Karofsky soit gay ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Peut être que son âme sœur était Santana ou Quinn, ou même Rachel. _Ouais, ça doit être ça_, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la voiture. _Pas moyen qu'il soit gay. Pas putain de moyen. _

Karofsky s'installa dans le siège passager et ferma la porte comme si être enfermé à l'intérieur le sauverait de la vérité. Il bougea son bracelet mais ne dit rien, ne sachant comment commencer. Il n'était même pas capable de regarder Kurt dont il sentait le regard insistant sur lui. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Venir voir Kurt ? Kurt le détestait et Karofsky savait qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit. Comment avait-il pu penser que ce serait une bonne idée de se confier au Cheerio ?

Kurt pouvait lire la lutte dans le visage de Karofsky, le doute et la peur, et il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il était à la fois choqué et touché que Karofsky l'aie choisi lui.

« Quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire, » Karofsky était supris par la gentillesse de la voix de Kurt. « Je ne vais pas le raconter si c'est ce qui te fait peur. »

Karofsky rit jaune. « Ouais...comme tu ne m'as jamais menacé de raconter à toute l'école que j'étais gay ? » grogna-t-il même si ça manquant de conviction.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, » dit Kurt doucement. « Je ne suis pas si cruel. Je t'ai dit ça car j'étais en colère et je voulais que tu me lâches. »

« C'est vrai tu sais, » murmura Karofsky. Kurt baissa la tête. « Je suis gay. »

« Dave. »

« C'est pour ça que je te détestais tellement, » Karofsky continua alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. « Parce que tu étais gay et fier et je ne suis rien qu'un petit garçon peureux comme tu l'as dit. »

« Dave, » Kurt essaya de nouveau mais s'arrêta, choqué par le sanglot qui s'échappait de Karofsky. Il s'assit et regarda étonné Karofsky s'effondrer devant lui. Que devait-il faire ?

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin avec toi, » marmonna Dave à travers ses larmes. Kurt jeta un regard au parking avant de regarder Karofsky. « J'avais tout le temps peur et tu étais si fier et j'étais jaloux et … » la voix de David s'estompa, ses mains touchaient son bracelet en cuir autour du poignet. « Il va me détester, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir, » dit Kurt, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Karofsky leva les yeux vers Kurt finalement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Pourquoi pas ? Je suis une brute Kurt. Et je suis gros et dégoûtant et stupide. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? »

« Parce que c'est ton âme sœur, Dave. Il va t'aimer. Tu dois juste lui donner une chance, et à toi aussi, » dit Kurt gentiment. « Et tu n'es pas gros ou dégoûtant ou stupide d'ailleurs. Tu es plus malin que la plupart des joueurs de ton équipe, tu as étonnamment une bonne hygiène, et tu n'es pas moche. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? » demanda Dave suspicieux. « Tu me détestes. »

« Je ne te déteste pas, « dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je déteste la façon dont tu me traitais, mais je ne te déteste pas. Je ne déteste personne. A part JBI mais c'est un petit salaud de pleurnicheur alors il ne compte pas. »

Karofsky rit et secoua la tête. Il essuya ses larmes, et grogna, contrarié. « Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de pleurer ?! » se demanda-t-il à lui même. « J'ai plus pleuré ces deux derniers jours que ma vie entière ! »

« C'est ton âme qui se réveille, tu t'en souviens ? On a appris ça en seconde, » dit Kurt un sourire en coin, éloignant sa main et se rasseyant.

Karofsky pouffa. « Comme si je me souvenais de ces merdes. » Ils restèrent assis en silence et quand David parla de nouveau ce n'était qu'un murmure. « Je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre, pas même à mes parents. »

Le cœur de Kurt en tomba. « Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? »

Karofsky haussa les épaules même s'il connaissait la réponse. « Parce que je savais que tu me comprendrais, » dit-il en regardant Kurt avec des yeux tristes. « Parce que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais le regarder en face si je ne m'excusais pas avant auprès de toi d'avoir été si horrible. »

« Est-ce que tu sais qui il est ? » demanda Kurt curieux.

« Non, » dit Karofsky en secouant la tête. « Il s'appelle Adam. Adam . » Kurt hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. « Il a l'air sympa. Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je ne … Je ne sais pas si je serais assez bien pour lui. »

« Il n'est jamais tard pour devenir une bonne personne Dave, » lui dit Kurt encourageant. « Et tu es assez bien pour lui. Sinon il ne serait pas à toi. »

Karofsky prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça. Il jeta un regard au bracelet de Kurt, curieux. « Est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? »

Kurt suivit son regard et sourit. « Oui. »

« Ça fait quoi ? De le trouver ? D'être avec lui ? »

« C'est...extraordinaire, » répondit Kurt en riant. « Je ne me suis jamais senti autant aimé que quand je suis avec lui. Je me sens si en sécurité avec lui et si connecté. C'est assez incroyable.

« Ça doit être sympa. » marmonna Karofsky.

Kurt sourit compatissant. « Ton heure viendra, tu le trouveras. Tiens le coup. Essaie de comprendre qui tu dois être en tant que personne et ne perds pas espoir. Jamais. »

Karofsky lui offrit un petit sourire. « Merci de m'avoir parlé. Ça aurait pu mal tourné mais une fois encore tu m'as prouvé que tu étais plus fort que moi, » dit-il en riant mais sans humour, Kurt pouvait voir qu'il était sincère.

« Soyons honnêtes. Je suis meilleur que quiconque, » répondit Kurt provocateur et Karofsky lui sourit pour de vrai. « On devrait y aller avant qu'on commence à nous chercher. »

Karofsky hocha la tête, débloquant la porte pour l'ouvrir. Un bruit lourd attira son attention alors qu'il sortait de la voiture pour trouver Jacob tombé par terre sur son dos, sa main sur la tête lorsque la porte l'avait frappée. Sa caméra était sur le sol près de lui et enregistrait toujours. La colère de Karofsky monta en flèche et avant qu'il ne le comprenne il prit la caméra et la jeta pour la détruire.

« NON ! » cria Jacob, mais il était trop tard.

Kurt se hâta d'aller sur le siège côté passager. « Mais tu fais quoi là ? » cria-t-il à Jacob.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Karofsky le souleva par le col et le flanqua contre a voiture. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? ! »

« Assez pour savoir que t'es une pédale » dit Jacob qui essayait de faire le malin même quand Karofsky le tenait. « Assez pour qu'on dise que toi et Melle Hummel êtes des âmes sœurs. »

Karofsky le poussa contre la voiture violemment. Kurt grinça. « Fais gaffe à la voiture Karofsky. C'est mon bébé. »

« Désolé Hummel, » marmonna Karofsky alors qu'il serra de plus belle Jacob et le souleva de terre. « Nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœur et si nous l'étions ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute façon espèce de fouine, » dit-il entre ses dents et Jacob gémit. « Si tu racontes quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit je jure devant Dieu que je vais te défoncer si brutalement que tes propres parents ne te reconnaîtront pas. »

« Ça serait dommage dis donc, » insista Kurt en prenant la caméra cassée. Il prit la pellicule et commença à la déchirer. « Et si ça ne te suffit pas, s'il te plaît souviens-toi que j'ai des preuves en photo de toi en train de te branler dans la bibliothèque devant les images de la seule et unique Miss Rachel Berry. »

« Tu t'es branlé dans la bibliothèque ? Pour Berry ? Beurk, » dit Karofsky d'un air dégoûté mais avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. « Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de le faire dans la salle de bain. »

« Tu te souviens avec qui Rachel sort n'est ce pas ? Continua Kurt. « Mon frère, le quaterback. Ouais, il ne serait pas très heureux de le savoir. Je ne suis pas du genre à parier mais si je le faisais, je dirais que s'il venait à le savoir il te ferait bien pire que ce que Karofsky te ferait. »

« Je n'en suis pas sur Hummel, » dit Karofsky dans le doute. « Je viens d'atteindre l'âge tu sais ? Je suis très émotif en ce moment. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir m'arrêter de le taper, » dit-il en signe d'avertissement en le secouant de nouveau.

« D'accord, d'accord ! » cria Jacob en pleurant. « Je ne dirais rien, je le jure. »

« Y a intérêt Jacob Ben Israel, » dit Kurt de cette voix un peu trop calme qui lui mettait toujours les frissons. « Karofsky va te poser maintenant, puis tu rentreras dans le lycée et tu oublieras ce que tu vient d'entendre. Compris ? » Jacob hocha la tête hystérique et après le secouer une autre fois Karofsky le jeta et il s'enfuit en courant. Kurt se tourna vers son ancien ennemi en souriant. « Et bien, c'était plutôt amusant. »

Karofsky cependant, ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il ira le raconter hein ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je ne pense pas, » dit Kurt en secouant la tête. « Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je suis en train de faire en sorte de faire disparaître son blog pour qu'il ne puisse plus publier ses merdes. »

« Comment tu vas y arriver ? » Karofsky demanda curieux.

Kurt rit et leva sa main gauche. « Disons que j'ai des amis bien placés, » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil et en agitant son poignet.

« D'accord. Et euh... amis ? » dit Karofsky en tendant la main à Kurt, un sourire nerveux.

Kurt accepta la poignée de main. « Amis. »

Karofsky sourit, un sourire large et vrai, et Kurt était fier d'en être la raison. « A bientôt Hummel, » dit Karofsky en s'éloignant.

Kurt attendit qu'il soit hors de vue et prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Blaine.

_De : Kurt Hummel_

_Appelle-moi dès que tu le peux. Il faut qu'on parle._

* * *

Kurt laissa un soupir de soulagement suivi d'un grognement s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil du bureau de son père, croisant ses bras sur le bureau, et reposant la tête dessus. Il devait se changer en bleu de travail pour aider son père mais il avait besoin d'un moment pour respirer. Aujourd'hui avait été un des jour les plus longs de sa vie. Entre les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il supportait à cause des filles et de Karofsky, il était épuisé. Après avoir envoyé un message à Blaine, il avait commencé à marcher vers le lycée pour faire demi tour juste après vers sa voiture car Blaine le rappelait. Il rata le premier cours pour expliquer à Blaine ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis ils parlèrent à Eric pour bloquer le rendez vous avec l'AASS. Peu importe les doutes qu'il avait eu auparavant, d'aller plus loin avec cette histoire, il n'en avait plus. Il ne le faisait plus juste pour lui et Blaine, mais pour Karofsky. Jacob Ben Israel ne tourmentera plus les étudiants de McKinley.

Kurt espérait que le reste de sa journée allait être calme mais au lieu de cela c'était encore plus stressant. Il était soudainement pris dans la dispute entre Quinn et Santana et il n'avait aucune idée de comment la gérer. Il força Quinn à lui dire pourquoi elle était aussi énervée et elle s'effondra, en admettant ses forts sentiments pour Santana et comment elle se sentait repoussée pour laisser la place à Brittany. Elle pleura dans ses bras tout en lui dévoilant tout et lui expliquant que sa phase rebelle plus tôt cette année là n'avait pas vraiment de lien avec Beth mais avait plus l'objectif d'attirer l'attention de Santana. Kurt n'avait rien dit. Il la serra simplement fort contre lui, ne sachant que dire pour lui remonter le moral. Santana avait de suite remarqué les regards entre les deux pendant l'entraînement des Cheerios et supposa que Kurt était du côté de Quinn. Santana ignora Kurt toute la journée malgré le fait qu'il la poursuive encore et encore, aucune des Cheerios ne savait quel côté choisir ni pourquoi elles se disputaient.

« Ça va fiston ? » demanda Burt du pas de la porte. « Finn m'a dit que toi et les filles vous vous étiez disputés ? »

Kurt grogna et garda sa tête posée. « Pas moi. Ce sont elles qui se battent, moi je suis coincée au milieu, » marmonna-t-il.

Burt s'avança et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment, » il leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son père. « Je vais bien, promis. Ce fut juste une longue journée. »

« D'accord, mais si tu veux parler je suis là, » lui dit Burt et Kurt sourit. « En parallèle j'ai une Buick qui a besoin qu'on lui change l'huile. En priorité. »

Kurt acquiesça et Burt partit vers la porte. « Oh attends ! » Burt se retourna, le sourcil levé. « En fait j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu sais ce matin je t'ai dit que Blaine m'avait donné sa carte Platine ? »

« Hum Hum. »

« Et bien, je ne souhaite pas vraiment l'utiliser à moins d'en avoir vraiment besoin ou de ne plus avoir de sous. Je me demandais si je pouvais avoir mon argent de poche un peu plus tôt, » demanda Kurt le sourire plein d'espoir.

Burt croisa les bras. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cet argent ? »

« Je voulais envoyer aux garçons un panier pour Thanksgiving, » demanda Kurt en frappant des mains tout excité. « J'ai déjà parlé à Eric pour savoir dans quel hôtel ils seront ce jour là. Puisqu'ils seront sur la route, je me suis dit qu'ils apprécieraient un peu de cuisine maison. J'allais leur faire un repas spécial Thanksgiving, mais entre les courses pour eux et l'équipe et l'envoi spécial pour que tout reste frais, c'est assez cher. »

Burt y pensa un moment puis hocha la tête. En vérité, il s'était attendu à ce que Kurt lui demande de rejoindre Blaine les quelques jours de vacances mais il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Kurt avait choisi de rester auprès de sa famille. « D'accord, bien sur. C'est très gentil de ta part, fiston. Calcule combien ça te coûtera et dis le moi. Je participerai avec plaisir. »

Kurt lui offrit un large sourire et se leva de sa chaise pour faire un câlin à son père. « Merci papa. Tu es vraiment le meilleur. »

Burt rit et tapota le dos de Kurt. « Bien sur que je le suis. »

* * *

Hunter mit la minuterie sur le micro onde et le mit en route. Lundi soir, il avait passé toute la journée enveloppé dans le vieux gilet Dalton de Sebastian. Il était misérable. Toutes ces années d'enseignement à Dalton, il n'avait pas une seule fois été absent. Mais après ce week-end end, il n'avait même pas la force de s'habiller. Répondre au mail de Sebastian avait été une erreur. Dès qu'il cliqua sur 'envoyer', son monde avait basculé. La souffrance qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sebastian la première fois et qu'il l'avait abandonné n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il n'a jamais cru Sebastian quand il lui disait qu'il souffrait, quand il disait qu'il avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui. Il avait toujours pensé que Sebastian essayait de le culpabiliser ou de le piéger. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal comme Sebastian le prétendait dans ses mails et Hunter avait toujours pensé qu'être des âmes sœurs était une erreur.

Mais ce week-end end il pensa énormément à ces six dernières années de sa vie et il comprit des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé. Par exemple, ce qui était arrivé était autant de sa faute que celle de Sebastian. Peut être encore plus la sienne. Sebastian avait essayé de reprendre contact maintes fois et Hunter l'avait toujours repoussé, trop bloqué sur le passé pour lui donner une chance. Il a choisi de croire les potins des articles parce que c'était plus facile. Il avait choisi de repousser Sebastian parce qu'il était convaincu qu'eux deux c'était une erreur. Et pourtant, il choisit d'être célibataire parce que au fond de lui dans son cœur il savait que Sebastian était à lui et que personne ne prendrait sa place.

Ce dernier point il ne le savait pas jusqu'aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas autant souffert que Sebastian. Voilà pourquoi, ce vide en lui aujourd'hui le ramollissait. Parce qu'il savait que Sebastian était à lui et lui seul, et il savait que Sebastian reviendrait toujours vers lui peu importe s'il le repoussait. Mais dès qu'il répondit à l'ultimatum de Sebastian, dès que Sebastian lui ferma la porte, tout ce chagrin enfermé ressortit de plus belle et maintenant il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Si c'était ce que Sebastian avait ressenti ces six dernières années, alors Hunter ne savait vraiment pas qui était Sebastian au fond. Un seul week-end end dans cet état et il avait l'impression de mourir. Mais Sebastien avait surpassé cela et avait même réussi à avancer dans sa carrière.

Hunter porta le pull à son nez pour y prendre une grande inspiration. L'odeur n'était plus celle de Sebastian mais cela lui ramenait quand même des souvenirs de ce jour. Des souvenirs qu'il avait oublié pendant des années. Des souvenirs qui désormais le hantaient.

_Trois jours. C'est ce qu'il fallut à Hunter pour tomber éperdument amoureux de Sebastian. Quand il visita Dalton ce jour fatidique pour parler au Principal à propos de ses heures à faire pour compléter son diplôme de professeur, il se s'était pas attendu à foncer droit sur Sebastian ou encore à ce que son cœur se mette à battre si violemment à la vue de cet homme magnifique. Mais il l'a joua cool et agit comme si le fait de se rencontrer finalement n'était de rien de spécial. Il tenta au mieux de se terrer dans sa carapace. Cependant, chaque regard curieux, chaque regard passionné de Sebastian, craquelaient sa carapace._

_Ils dînèrent ensemble ce soir là et Hunter fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air décontracté alors que Sebastian faisait son possible pour le séduire. Le matin suivant, Hunter était accueilli par un Sebastian arrogant à sa porte avec deux cafés et des muffins. Hunter lui permit d'entrer et passa la matinée à écouter Sebastian parler de lui et de sa carrière. Hunter avait cours cette après-midi donc ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone, s'envoyèrent des messages pendant la journée puis dînèrent ensemble. Mais cette fois, Hunter était plus à l'aise, il était plus ouvert à l'idée de Sebastian malgré son passé sordide. Le troisième jour, Sebastian convaincu Hunter de manquer les cours pour aller à la fête foraine locale. Ils y passèrent la journée, à jouer et à manger de la sale bouffe, et à faire le plus de manèges possibles. Ils riaient pour des choses que seuls eux trouvaient drôle et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hunter découvrit un côté de Sebastian qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sebastian était passé de frimeur et arrogant à tendre et idiot et Hunter craquait._

_Il regarda Sebastian jouer au même jeu pendant une heure pour avoir assez de tickets pour lui gagner l'énorme panda. Mais quand Sebastian vit ce petit garçon pleurer parce qu'il n'avait pas gagné le tigre qu'il voulait, il lança un regard d'excuse à Hunter et utilisa les tickets pour le jouet que le gamin voulait. Hunter était vraiment touché. Le sourire que l'enfant lui avait offert quand Sebastian lui donna le tigre était adorable. Mais le regard de Sebastian, attentionné et chaleureux vers le petit garçon brisa ce qui restait encore de sa carapace et fit fondre son cœur. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il tomba amoureux de Sebastian, et quand celui-ci essaya de s'excuser de ne pas lui avoir pris le panda, Hunter l'attrapa par le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement._

_Maintenant Hunter était allongé nu dans son lit avec Sebastian endormi près de lui, leurs vêtements jetés par terre entre la porte d'entrée et sa chambre. Il était tard et il avait cours le matin mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir que l'homme le plus sexy du monde était son âme sœur et Hunter avait besoin d'être avec lui désespérément. Il poussa les couvertures et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le torse bien musclé de Sebastian._

_« Sebastian, » murmura Hunter dans son oreille. « Réveille-toi. »_

_Sebastian s'étira un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Hunter continua de jouer avec ses doigts le long du corps de Sebastian jusqu'à atteindre sa queue. Il passa ses doigts autour et commença à le toucher fermement, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille en même temps. _

_« Hunter, » gémit Sebastian endormi, ses hanches bougeaient au rythme de la main de Hunter._

_Hunter sourit en coin. « Sebastian je veux monter sur ta queue, » dit-il d'une voix rauque._

_Sebastian ouvrit le yeux et regarda Hunter avec un sourire qui fit frissonner tout le corps de ce dernier. Sebastian rit et chercha le visage de Hunter pour le caresser. « Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »_

La minuterie du micro onde ramena Hunter loin de ses souvenirs. Il ne s'attarda même pas à essuyer la seule larme qui coulait et prit son bol de soupe. Il retourna au salon où sa couverture et son coussin étaient encore sur le canapé. Il posa le bol sur la table et s'assit, s'enveloppant dans sa couverture avant de prendre la télécommande et son bol de soupe. Il savait qu'il se torturait en regardant encore l'émission Good Morning America avec l'interview de Sebastian mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de voir le sourire de Sebastian, même s'il n'était pas pour lui. Il avait besoin d'entendre son rire, même s'il pouvait affirmer qu'il était forcé. Il avait besoin de Sebastian, et pour l'instant c'était le seul moyen de l'avoir.

* * *

Blaine regarda l'interview de Sebastian pour la quatrième fois sur son téléphone et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait le voir dans le visage de Sebastian. Il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Il avait essayé de l'appeler après leur balance mais Sebastian ignora encore une fois son appel. Il y avait vraiment un souci.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu regardes mais ça a l'air bien compliqué à comprendre Blainers, » se moqua David la bouche pleine.

« Ouais mec, » insista Jeff. « Enfin, je sais que tu es perfectionniste mais on a qu'une heure avant le début du concert. Ça ne sera pas assez pour apprendre la science des fusées, » plaisanta-t-il, David caquetait et Wes et Nick secouaient les têtes.

« Je regarde l'interview de Sebastian de ce matin, » leur dit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quelque chose ne va pas. »

David but un peu d'eau et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. « C'est Sebastian. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche avec lui, » il essaya de plaisanter mais se retint de rire quand Blaine lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je suis sérieux David. Quelque chose ne va pas, » dit Blaine lançant un regard inquiet à Wes.

Wes s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. « Laisse-moi voir. » Blaine lui passa son téléphone et Wes mit la vidéo en route. Il la regarda d'un œil aiguisé, faisant attention à la manière dont parlait Sebastian et comment il présentait. A la fin, il la revit encore deux fois avant de regarder Blaine, inquiet. « Ouais, quelque chose ne va pas, » dit-il en rendant son téléphone à Blaine.

« Vous voyez, » dit Blaine en regardant Jeff et David.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas exactement ? » demanda Nick curieux.

Les épaules de Blaine s'affaissèrent. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'est juste ...pas lui-même. Il est tout heureux, ce qui était étrange pour Sebastian de le montrer ainsi. Son rire, la façon dont il répond aux questions. Tout. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Wes en s'asseyant. « Il cache quelque chose. »

Blaine sursauta et pointa son doigt sur Wes. « Exactement. Il se cache. Mais de quoi ? » Les garçons haussèrent les épaules. « Peut-être que je devrais l'appe- »

« Non ! » crièrent-ils simultanément.

« N'y pense même pas Anderson. Ou faut-il que je te rappelle à quel point ça s'est mal terminé la dernière fois ? » demanda David sérieusement, les sourcils levés.

Blaine secoua la tête. Non il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de se mêler des affaires de Sebastian et Hunter. Avec une profonde inspiration, il rappela Sebastian. Après seulement deux sonneries il tomba sur la boîte vocale. Il raccrocha et regarda Wes. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en se plaignant. « Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. »

Wes pinça ses lèvres et se décida. « J'appellerai Hunter après le concert. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis plusieurs semaines et la dernière fois ça avait l'air d'aller. Rien de spécial. Mais peut-être qu'après cela il y a eu quelque chose. » De tous les garçons de Dalton, Wes est celui qui était resté plus en relation avec Hunter. C'était celui qu' Hunter considérait comme un véritable ami. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver ce qui se passait c'était Wes.

Blaine respira, soulagé. « Merci Wes. Tu es le seul qui comprend. »

David et Jeff se sentaient insultés et Nick riait. Wes sourit légèrement en tapotant la jambe de Blaine. « Nous sommes des hommes de Dalton pour toujours. On prends soin des nôtres. »

* * *

Hunter prit son téléphone dans la main. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Tout en lui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il devait laisser tomber pour l'instant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se convaincre lui-même de ne pas l'appeler même en sachant que ça finirait mal. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de Sebastian, même pour une seule seconde. Même si ça impliquait une dispute. Incapable de se contrôler davantage il chercha le contact Sebastian et appela.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel en mettant son téléphone en mode silencieux, pensant que c'était encore Blaine. Mais quand il vit que c'était Hunter, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

« Allo ? » répondit-il incertain.

Il eut un silence avant que Hunter ne parle, sa voix brute d'avoir pleurer. « Salut Sebastian. »

Sebastian posa son livre et son surligneur sur la table du salon. « Hunter ? » questionna-t-il, jetant un regard à son salon comme si Hunter pouvait y apparaître à tout moment.

Hunter renifla et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui...c'est moi. »

« Qu'est-ce … Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » demanda Sebastian et Hunter frémit à la colère de sa voix. « Es-tu blessé ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, je ...oui...enfin... » bégaya Hunter, regrattant sa décision de l'appeler seconde après seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hunter ? » répliqua Sebastian. « Je suis un peu occupé là. Je ne peux pas gaspiller mon temps précieux à t'écouter bégayer comme un attardé. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Hunter tout bas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans un souffle de Sebastian et Hunter pensa qu'il avait raccroché. « Seb ? »

« Tu es désolé, » dit Sebastian finalement, sa voix était dure et sans émotion. « Mais pour quelle raison es-tu vraiment désolé, _chéri _? »

Le cœur de Hunter se brisa un peu plus à l'utilisation de ce petit nom, comprenant l'intonation vicieuse. « Je n'avais... je n'avais pas souffert comme toi Sebastian, » commença-t-il tremblant. « Ces dernières années … j'étais juste paralysé, et après avoir répondu à ton mail j'ai... c'est comme si tout mon monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds et je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je sais que ça ne change rien. Je sais que j'ai été un entêté idiot et je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sebastian laissa échapper un rire sec et se leva de sa chaise. « Laisse-moi résumer. Tu es _désolé_ d'être un abruti monumental mais seulement parce que _maintenant_ tu souffres ? Parce que ton monde vient de s'écrouler ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Sebastian. »

« Six ans Hunter ! » cria Sebastian en colère. « Ça fait six ans que j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne vaut rien parce que tu ne pouvais même pas répondre à un mail ! Et maintenant que je vais bien, maintenant que ma carrière me donne ce que j'ai toujours voulu, tu décides d'appeler ? T'es sérieux là ?! »

« C'est toujours ta carrière n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna Hunter mais le regretta sur le champ.

« Oh mais putain de merde ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu bloques encore sur ça ! » cria Sebastian en faisant les cent pas. « Et pour info non il ne s'agit pas toujours de ma carrière. Je n'ai eu que des seconds rôles ces trois dernières années car j'avais le cœur brisé et je n'arrivais à rien d'autre. J'ai mis ma carrière en suspens au maximum pour que _si _un jour tu décides de m'appeler ou de répondre à l'un de mes mails, je ne sois pas bloqué. J'aurais _tout_ laissé tomber pour toi Hunter, tout. Et maintenant, que j'ai accepté le rôle le plus important de ma vie, tu reviens. Et bien désolé mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber ce projet. »

« Et tu ne le devrais pas, » dit Hunter doucement même s'il voulait supplier Sebastian de revenir. « Tu as raison, ce film est une opportunité incroyable et tu ne dois pas le lâcher pour moi. Je sais que tu me détestes- »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » le coupa Sebastian. « Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Je t'aime, plus que moi-même, et c'est ça mon plus grand problème. »

Le cœur de Hunter se gonfla et se brisa en même temps. « Seb, je t'ai- »

« Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, » l'interrompit Sebastian. « Pas maintenant. Pas après m'avoir ignoré pendant des années. Tu veux que ça fonctionne ? Tu veux qu'on ait finalement une chance d'être ensemble ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne peux pas gérer le stress émotionnel d'être tien et le film en même temps. Ne m'appelle pas. Ne m'envoie pas de message. Ne m'envoie pas de mail. Laisse-moi gérer mon bordel seul, d'accord ? » Sebastian fit une pause un moment pour se concentrer. « Je ne... je ne vais pas bien Hunter. Je dois gérer tellement de choses en ce moment et j'ai besoin d'être capable de pouvoir prendre soin de moi avant de penser à prendre soin de toi. Tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il la voix chancelante.

Hunter hocha la tête. « Oui. Je te laisse tranquille. Promis. » Sebastian ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir avant de raccrocher. Hunter resta là à fixer son écran, la photo de contact était une ancienne photo prise avec Sebastian il y a des années., avant de jeter le téléphone. Il plia ses jambes et se roula en boule, pleurant plus qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir.


	16. Chapter 16 : Thanksgiving

Salut tout le monde nous voilà de retour pour la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

*Astoria Mickealson : Un tout petit peu de Seb&amp;Hunter dans ce chapitre mais même minime c'est un moment important. Sinon du Klaine et du klaine 3

*AnnaKlaineuse : C'est fou comme on s'attache à Seb et Hunter même si on ne fangirl pas sur ce couple à premier abord. Pour la révélation ... hum ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite :p

*IheartIns : Kurt et Karovsky construisent une vraie jolie relation d'amitié ici. Pour la réunion des chouchous...bientôt bientôt...#oupas

*Guest : Je suis trop contente de voir que les autres couples attirent l'attention aussi et que vous les aimez :)

*Nina : Encore une lectrice qui aime tous les couples de l'histoire, j'adore! Merci! Et oui je te confirme que l'auteure a arrêté toutes ses fanfics donc pas de fin officielle :/

Merci pour les reviews! J'adore en recevoir...même si je sais bien que vous allez pas en envoyer à chaque chapitre mais j'aiiiime :)

Bon petit avertissement pour ce chapitre, c'est du rated M donc on entre dans le vif du sujet si je puis dire et j'ai déjà de base beaucoup de doutes sur mes trad mais alors quand il s'agit de moments "chauds" c'est encore pire. Je ne suis vraiment pas du tout douée pour traduire ça. Donc voilà vous êtes prévenues!

Sur ce, bonne lecture quand même :p

Chapitre 16 : Thanksgiving

* * *

_Les Warblers sont de retour ! Après avoir pris une pause de quatre jours pendant leur tournée mondiale, les Warblers se sont réunis à Pierre dans le Dakota du Sud pour un incroyable concert hier soir. Alors que les âmes sœurs Jeff et Nick Duval-Sterling ont voyagé en bus avec l'équipe, David Thompson et Wes Montgomery ont eux pris l'avion pour rejoindre leurs épouses et Blaine Anderson est parti en Ohio pour rendre visite à son âme sœur toujours non identifiée, K. Pendant leur pause, les garçons ont joué les provocateurs avec les fans, avec des photos et des tweets de leurs moitiés, tout à fait libérés du stress d'être sur la route. Certains auraient pu croire, moi y compris, qu'après tous ces jours sans répétitions les Warblers auraient perdu leur éclat puisque leur pause s'est faite en plein milieu de la première partie de la tournée. Cependant, les jeunes gens étaient synchros, encore plus que hier soir et moi qui suit difficile à impressionner en temps normal, j'ai été bluffé. On ne peut pas le nier, les Warblers sont parfaits. _

_William Gray : Pierre Art et Divertissement News_

* * *

La tête de Blaine tomba sur le coussin, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Après quatre jours loin de la tournée suivis par deux concerts l'un après l'autre dans différents états, il était exténué. Ils restaient rarement dans un hôtel pendant leurs tournées, le bus paré était leur maison loin de chez eux. Mais puisqu'ils étaient libres pendant deux jours et qu'ils ne repartaient que jeudi soir, ils avaient réservé des chambres pour tout le monde dans le Colorado. Même si Blaine appréciait le luxe d'un lit avec des draps doux et une douche qui ne passe pas à l'eau froide à chaque fois qu'un des garçons décidait d'utiliser le robinet de la cuisine, le silence qui l'entourait lui faisait désirer encore plus son lit couchette.

C'était le calme de la route qui l'aidait à s'endormir, et les chuchotements des garçons lorsqu'ils s'installaient dans leurs lit qui le réconfortaient. Là, malgré la fatigue, il était allongé et très réveillé dans son lit d'hôtel, aucun bruit ou lumière pour le distraire. Il abandonna l'idée de s'endormir et laissa ses pensées vagabonder en pensant à ces deux derniers jours, si vite passés. Il pensa à combien il avait aimé revenir sur scène lundi, chanter pour les fans avec tout son cœur puis parler à Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Il pensa à ce matin où il avait retrouvé Wes assis à table avec une tasse de café et une expression prudente. Son inquiétude momentanée pour Sebastian était revenue en force. Wes avait parlé à Hunter et même si celui-ci l'assurait qu'il allait bien, Wes savait qu'il mentait. Wes et Blaine devinèrent alors que Hunter et Sebastian avaient finalement fini par se parler après des années de non communication, et même Wes admit qu'il était inquiet pour ses amis. Blaine essaya d'appeler Sebastian encore une fois mais sans surprise il tomba sur la boîte vocale. Sebastian était un expert pour l'éviter et Blaine craignait le pire.

Le reste de son mardi fut occupé avec des répétitions, la rencontre avec les fans, et envoyer des messages à Kurt dès qu'il le pouvait. Quatre jours avec Kurt avaient été ce dont il avait besoin, mais maintenant son amour lui manquait plus que jamais. Il était désespéré pour pouvoir le prendre encore dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le toucher. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, même en rêve, que Kurt puisse être aussi provocateur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait si difficile de passer du temps avec lui et ne pas lui déchirer ses vêtements. Peu importait que la seule « expérience » que Kurt aie eu avant lui était Santana. Kurt était un expert pour jouer le rôle de l'innocent et sourire de manière subtile à Blaine jusqu'à lui provoquer des frissons partout. Son âme sœur était étonnamment confortable dans sa peau malgré son inexpérience, et Blaine avait hâte de leur semaine où ils se lieraient finalement. Blaine allait faire en sorte que cette semaine là soit inoubliable pour Kurt.

Penser à Kurt et à la façon dont il le regardait, réveilla à la vie la queue de Blaine, et immédiatement il descendit sa main vers son érection palpitante. Dans sa tête, il s'imaginait que c'était la main de Kurt, les lèvres de Kurt sur son cou, l'érection de Kurt contre la sienne. Blaine respira doucement, pompant sensuellement tout en cherchant son téléphone avec sa main libre pour regarder l'heure. Il était minuit donc deux heures du matin en Ohio et Kurt était endormi.

« Putain, » marmonna-t-il, son pouce touchant le haut de sa queue. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre Kurt gémir tout de suite.

* * *

Kurt devrait être en train de dormir. Mais au lieu de cela il était sur son téléphone, avec ses écouteurs, en train de regarder les vidéos du concert de ce soir, filmées par des fans, sur youtube. Il adorait regarder Blaine sur scène, depuis toujours, et après cette journée atrocement longue, il avait besoin de voir le visage de Blaine rempli de joie.

Sa matinée avait commencé avec un match de cris entre lui et Santana avant les cours un match qui s'était fini avec Santana en pleurs dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui promettre de ne rien dire sur les raisons de sa souffrance face à la réaction de Quinn. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à Quinn ce que ressentait Santana comme il ne pouvait pas dire à Santana ce que Quinn ressentait pour elle. Mais être le seul au milieu de deux vérités était exténuant. Rentrant chez lui, tout et tout le monde l'agaçait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se jeter dans son lit. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans son lit, son esprit ne se reposait pas suffisamment pour s'endormir.

Il repensait à ses deux meilleures amies qui étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre et même si ça avait du sens, c'était également très confus et inattendu. Quand il ne pensait pas aux filles, il s'inquiétait à propos de Rachel en se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance pour son secret. Ou alors il pensait à Dave Karofsky, qui en un jour était passé de grand ennemi à jeune garçon desespéré à la recherche d'une véritable amitié. Kurt aurait-il pensé un jour à faire la paix en quelque sorte avec Dave ? Pas en un millions d'années. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Non seulement Dave lui avait offert un subtil mais amical sourire dans les couloirs, mais en plus il avait stoppé Azimio Adams qui l'insultait comme d'habitude.

_« Mec, ta gueule, » avait dit Dave en levant ses yeux au ciel. « T'en as pas marre d'être un abruti fini ? »_

_« Tu défends la reine des homos maintenant ? » avait répliqué Azimio._

_Dave avait laissé les mots rouler et secoua la tête presque avec compassion. « Tu sais, j'oublie que tu n'es qu'un gamin, » avait-il dit en tapant sur l'épaule d'Azimio, son bracelet en cuir bien en vue. « Il est temps de grandir mec. »_

Azimio était resté planté là, sans voix, regardant son leader s'éloigner sans un mot de plus et Kurt était devant son casier avec un sourire choqué mais fier. Peut-être que lui et Dave pouvaient être amis après tout, et leur amitié potentielle lui fit penser à Jacob et à son blog, ce qui le rendit inquiet. Il attendait encore que Blaine lui dise quand est-ce qu'il rencontrerait le représentant de l'AASAS et il était plus que prêt pour. Il avait toute confiance en la relation que lui et Blaine étaient en train de construire, et les premières peurs qu'il avait de l'AASAS s'étaient dissipées. Mais Dave n'était pas si fort que lui. Kurt savait que Dave ne ferait probablement pas son coming-out dans les murs de McKinley et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Mais Jacob connaissait la vérité et il l'utiliserait à son avantage si ça lui était nécessaire. Kurt ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Il passa des heures se tournant et retournant dans son lit alors que son esprit passait d'une inquiétude à une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se distraire avec les vidéos des Warblers. Le seul problème était que maintenant Blaine lui manquait plus que jamais et son cœur souffrait de tant de nostalgie. Il avait hâte que ce soit les vacances d'hiver après la fin de leur tournée nationale. Ils seraient ensemble depuis deux mois d'ici là et il avait hâte de passer finalement du temps seul à seul avec Blaine, du temps auquel il pensait déjà beaucoup. Kurt avait remarqué que Blaine aimait leurs jeux du chat et de la souris beaucoup plus qu'il ne le disait, et Kurt avait l'intention d'utiliser cela à son avantage.

Après encore quelques vidéos, il sortit de youtube et alla vers ses vidéos personnelles. Il regarda plusieurs vidéos de son anniversaire et quelques unes prises avec Blaine quand il était là, mais il évita la vidéo que Santana lui avait envoyé. Non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais l'excitation de l'anticipation qu'il avait à chaque fois, sachant que la vidéo est là, était assez pour faire durcir sa queue et bouillir son sang de désir. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente palpité pour finalement regarder la vidéo. Il n'avouerait jamais à Santana à quel point il aimait se voir lui et Blaine s'embrasser et se toucher, et combien de fois il s'était déjà caressé devant cette vidéo. Elle ne le laisserait pas en paix et il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant qu'elle soit si perverse.

Il se mordilla les lèvres et augmenta le volume pour pouvoir entendre les gémissements et les murmures qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique dans le fait de se regarder et de s'écouter gémir. Il devait admettre qu'il était plus que d'accord pour faire une vidéo de eux deux. Même s'il savait qu'avoir ce genre de films était dangereux pour les célébrités, il savait qu'il en voulait une pour lui. Et après que Blaine ait admit qu'il adorait l'enregistrement de Santana, il était sur qu'ils finiraient par en faire une. Il pouvait presque entendre Santana ronronner, _Klaine vidéo de sexe, c'est chaud_, dans son oreille et ça le fit sourire.

_« Oui c'est chaud,_ » marmonna-t-il doucement, alors qu'il passa de sa position de côté à se coucher sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la vidéo tourner en répétition, sa main sans bracelet, caressant son torse nu, provoquant, alors que son autre main attrapait sa cuisse. Dans sa tête, c'étaient les bouts des doigts calleux de Blaine qui le caressaient, Blaine qui lui tenait fermement la jambe, alors qu'il enveloppa ses doigts autour de la base de sa queue d'où du liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'échappait, il murmura le nom de Blaine dans la nuit.

* * *

Blaine grogna sans honte, sa tête retomba en arrière, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'il se caressait avec ferveur. Il n'était absolument pas prêt de jouir mais ça n'empêcha pas son corps de le tenter en vain, ou ça n'empêcha pas son besoin irréfutable de se connecter à son bien aimé. Il se laissa tomber dans ce besoin. Il permit à son âme d'appeler Kurt même s'ils étaient séparés par des milliers de kilomètres. Il se demanda si ça enverrait un message à Kurt lui disant qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il se demanda si peut-être, Kurt rêverait d'eux à cause de cela. Il sourit malicieusement à cette pensée._ Kurt_, gémit-il dans sa tête, _c'est si bon de t'avoir contre moi bébé. Si bon._

Kurt mordit son édredon pour étouffer les bruits, sa main travaillant furieusement de haut en bas, son esprit vagabondant dans tous ses fantasmes. Au début, c'était la main de Blaine autour de lui, puis c'était la bouche de Blaine qui le suçait tout en regardant Kurt à travers ses cils et ses yeux timides. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, il chevauchait Blaine et il montait sa queue comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peu importait ce que Kurt faisait, il ne pouvait pas effacer cette image de la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Blaine en train de le baiser par en dessous et ses entrailles en frissonnèrent tellement de désir qu'il ne put se retenir de crier. Y penser était trop écrasant pour pouvoir se laisser aller. C'était presque trop à gérer et Kurt en voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Sans réfléchir davantage, Kurt alla chercher la boîte des objets reçus de Santana pour son anniversaire. Il ne rougit même pas quand il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et le Assberry Raspberry. Il avait dépassé le stade de rougir.

Blaine lécha sa main pour la troisième fois et la passa autour de sa queue encore, pompant doucement pendant un moment avant d'augmenter la vitesse. _Kurt bébé, tu es si étroit pour moi. Putain c'est trop bon_. Sa poigne se raffermit et ses hanches basculaient contre sa main, ses yeux bien fermés à l'image qui envahissait son esprit, Kurt rebondissant en haut et en bas sur sa queue. Il étendit sa main pour toucher ce qui aurait du être le torse de Kurt quand il n'eut rien d'autre que de l'air, il grogna frustré.

« Ohjésusmariejoseph, » marmonna Kurt dans son coussin. Il avait deux doigts bien insérés en lui et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi obscène. C'était torride et sexy et il désespérait d'en avoir plus.

Blaine n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec toutes ces pensées sexy et aucune libération. Il avait besoin de Kurt et il en avait besoin maintenant. Il prit son téléphone et fouilla la liste des derniers appels émis pour trouver le numéro de Kurt. Il mit le téléphone en haut parleur et le posa à côté de lui sur le coussin. Kurt allait avoir un réveil très coquin. Blaine sourit diaboliquement et se caressa plus fort.

Kurt venait de refermer la bouteille de lubrifiant après en avoir mis un tas sur le vibromasseur quand il entendit la voix de Blaine chanter. Il resta sur place pendant une seconde avant de prendre le téléphone. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit. « Blaine ? »

« Kurt, » gémit Blaine pour toute réponse.

Kurt sentit tout son corps rougir. « Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi bébé » répondit Blaine en gémissant. « Je suis désolé si je te réveille mais tu me manquais tellement, » dit-il en gémissant de nouveau.

Kurt grogna. « Blaine, » susurra-t-il. « Es-tu en train de te caresser ? » demanda-t-il alors que sa main voyagea jusqu'à sa queue, le vibromasseur glissant posé contre son torse.

Blaine hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin. « Oui. Depuis un bon moment, » ronronna-t-il et Kurt lâcha un gémissement. « Et toi mon amour ? Tu te touches pour moi ? »

Kurt déglutit. « Je...oui, » répondit-il. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus et je pensais à toi et j'étais ... »

« Quoi mon amour ? Tu faisais quoi ? »

« J'étais en train de me doigter, » murmura Kurt.

Blaine eut le souffle coupé, son esprit lui offrant l'image de lui en train d'écarter Kurt. « Combien de doigts ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« Deux, » gémit Kurt. « Je..je..j'en avais deux quand je.. »

Blaine se lécha les lèvres. « Quand quoi Kurt ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus fermement ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Kurt complètement fou. « Dis-moi. »

Kurt fit de nouveau glisser sa main pour insérer de nouveau ses doigts. « Quand j'ai décidé d'utiliser le vibromasseur, » lui répondit-il vite.

« Kurt, » dit Blaine d'une voix traînante. « Tu es en train de l'utiliser là ? Le vibromasseur ? »

« Non, juste mes doigts, » dit Kurt entre deux gémissements. « Tu as appelé avant que … ohmondieu Blaine, c'est si bon. »

« Utilise le. Utilise le vibro pour moi, » lui demanda Blaine, se retenant le plus longtemps possible. Il écouta attentivement Kurt bouger dans son lit. Il entendit un gémissement étranglé et il su que Kurt l'avait introduit. « Kurt bébé, ça va ? »

« Humm, » répondit Kurt avec un frisson dans la voix. « Trop bon. T'es trop bon. »

Blaine gémit à haute voix. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Allume-le bébé, » lui ordonna Blaine et Kurt obéit. « Tu vas aimer. Imagine que c'est moi à l'intérieur de toi. Imagine moi en train de te baiser par derrière, par au dessus. Imagine-toi en train de monter ma queue. »

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Kurt pour jouir à fond. Ses fesses étaient en l'air, son visage pressé contre son coussin, et le téléphone fermement attaché à son oreille lorsqu'il vint sur les draps. Entendre Kurt perdre sa capacité à respirer, poussa Blaine à ses limites et il jouit violemment dans sa main, le nom de Kurt à ses lèvres. Il entendit Kurt grogner et il comprit qu'il avait retiré le vibro. Il sourit, nettoyant sa main dans les draps de haute qualité sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, mettant son bras derrière sa tête et prenant son téléphone retirant le haut parleur.

« C'était incroyable, » dit Blaine d'un rire séducteur.

Kurt rit et acquiesça, ne se souciant même pas des dégâts qu'il avait causé. « Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma nuit finisse comme ça. »

« Moi non plus, mais c'était parfait, » dit Blaine avec un long soupir. « Merci pour tout, » dit-il moqueur.

« Quand tu veux, où tu veux et comme tu veux, beau gosse, » dit Kurt joueur. « Je devrais aller dormir. Tu sais, j'ai cours le matin et tout ça. »

« Bien sur, » dit Blaine tout doucement. « Bonne nuit Kurt. Je t'aime. »

« Bonne nuit Blaine. Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Santana se pavanait dans les couloirs de McKinley mercredi matin avec ses yeux et ses oreilles bien ouvertes. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle aille en cours pour une demi journée mais les rumeurs en ligne à propos de l'identité de Kurt l'y avaient poussée. Elle devait s'assurer qu'aucun étudiant ne parlait du mystérieux K. ou ne faisait le lien entre Kurt et Blaine. Ce n'était pas forcément très dur à deviner et les étudiants de McKinley avaient un penchant pour les rumeurs les plus absurdes, surtout Jacob. La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient était de le voir lancer une rumeur qui refléterait la vérité. Elle tourna vers sa classe et tomba sur Rachel, debout bras croisés se disputant avec Jacob. C'était forcément mauvais signe.

* * *

« Comment oses-tu m'accuser de la sorte ?! » cria Rachel en colère. « Finn Hudson _est_ mon âme sœur, pas Jesse St James ! »

« Mes sources m'ont affirmé t'avoir vue pelotonnée contre lui dans un lieu non révélé ce week-end, » dit Jacob, le micro sur le visage de Rachel. « Est-ce vrai que c'est parce que tu préfères les hommes aux cheveux longs et charnus comme les miens ? » dit-il avec une pointe de séduction et Rachel commença littéralement à avoir des haut-le-cœur. « Et qu'en est-il de Kurt Hummel ? Est-il vrai que son âme sœur- »

Jacob fut soudainement soulevé fermement contre les casiers par la poigne de Santana l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa question. « Je suis quasi sure que Son Altesse Royale a été assez claire en te disant que son âme sœur ne te regarde pas, » grogna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? » glapit Jacob. « Qu'est-ce que Hummel cache ? »

Santana répondit en saisissant la caméra de Jacob et la jetant par terre de toutes ses forces. Jacob lui cria d'arrêter mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Au lieu de cela, son regard se fixa et elle était mortellement sérieuse. Jacob déglutit alors qu'elle se pencha près de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Rachel ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Santana lui disait mais vu le regard d'effroi de Jacob, elle savait que c'était vraiment mauvais.

« Est-ce qu'on s'est compris ? » demanda Santana en s'éloignant. Le jeune élève hocha la tête frénétiquement, ses yeux écarquillés de peur. « Bien. Maintenant va-t-en. » Jacob courut sans dire un mot, laissant sa caméra casséé sur le sol. Santana la ramassa pour la mettre dans son sac avant de se retourner vers Rachel. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté à propos de Kurt ? »

Rachel fut choquée par le ton accusateur. « Excuses-toi ! Je n'aurais jamais rien dit ! »

« Hum hum, » acquiesça Santana, regardant Rachel, suspicieuse. « Que ça continue comme ça Yentl. Je te surveille. » Rachel croisa les bras et pouffa vexée alors que Santana jetait un coup d'œil au couloir. Elle fut choquée de voir Quinn suivre Brittany dehors. Son cœur en tomba de savoir qu'elles allaient parlé sans qu'elle ou Kurt ne soient là pour intervenir, mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant. Elle regarda de nouveau Rachel, qui la fixait, et leva les yeux au ciel sans s'en soucier. « On se rejoint chez Kurt après les cours et il faut que tu y ailles. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Rachel respira fort, ennuyée. « D'accord, » dit-elle.

« Bien, » se moqua Santana en partant à la recherche de Kurt.

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Quinn sèchement alors qu'elle et Brittany allaient vers le deuxième abri à vélos. « J'ai des trucs à faire. »

« Pourquoi tu me détestes ? » demanda Brittany si doucement que Quinn eut du mal à l'entendre. Quinn se retourna vers elle, les yeux plissés. « J'ai cru qué comme Tana et moi sommes de nouveau amies, toi et moi on le serait aussi. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu me détestes plus que jamais, et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Quinn détourna le regard et respira profondément. « Je ne te déteste pas, d'accord ? Je n'apprécie juste pas la manière dont tu joues avec les émotions de Tana. »

« Je ne joue pas avec ses émotions, » répondit Brittany sur la défensive. « Elle sait que j'appartiens à Sam. Elle n'essaie pas de m'éloigner de lui et je ne la traite plus comme avant. Je n'ai plus des gestes d'affection. J'essaie juste d'être son amie. » Quinn croisa les bras mais ne dit rien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment Quinn ? » Mais Quinn demeura silencieuse. Brittany la fixa un instant, essayant de comprendre puis fut choquée. « Oh mon Dieu. »

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Quinn.

« Tu es amoureuse d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Brittany les yeux écarquillés et Quinn pâlit de suite. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle mais en fait tu es complètement amoureuse. C'est pour ça que tu me détestes. Tu es jalouse. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, » répondit Quinn impassible.

« Si tu l'es, » dit Brittany confiante en hochant la tête. « Toutes ces années passées à me demander pourquoi ça ne passait pas, c'était parce que tu étais jalouse de moi, » Quinn lui jeta un regard froid et Brittany sourit avec compassion. « Mon Dieu, Q. Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais. Je suis désolée que le fait de rester amie avec elle te fasse souffrir autant, » dit-elle avec toute sa sincérité, Quinn n'eut pas le choix que de laisser partir sa colère.

Quinn regarda au loin, et s'appuya contre les barres, ses yeux rivés sur le sol. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Britt. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis celle qui n'arrive pas à contrôler ses émotions. »

Brittany marcha vers elle et s'appuya à la barre à côté. « Donc j'ai raison ? Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Quinn leva les yeux et croisa son regard optimiste. « Je...oui, je suis amoureuse d'elle, » admit-elle dans un murmure et Brittany frappa des mains, ravie. « Mais elle ne le sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. »

« Mais pourquoi pas ? » demanda Brittany abasourdie.

« Parce que c'est bientôt son anniversaire Britt, » répondit Quinn exaspérée. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui avouer mes sentiments alors qu'elle va bientôt savoir qui est son âme sœur ? Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne le ferais pas. » Brittany sourit tristement et hocha la tête. « Et tu ne peux pas lui dire. Promets moi, » dit Quinn en levant son petit doigt et Brittany le prit sans hésiter et lui déposa un baiser. Quinn soupira, soulagée. « Merci. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Brittany. « Donc, nous deux, on est cool maintenant ? »

Quinn sourit doucement et prit Brittany dans ses bras. « Oui, on est cool. »

* * *

Kurt s'assit sur son lit cette après midi là avec Quinn d'un côté, Rachel de l'autre et Santana devant lui. Il faisait défiler le tag Klaine sur tumblr, Santana le tag Seblaine sur son téléphone, et Quinn et Rachel vérifiaient les mentions twitter et le hashtag Klaine sur leurs téléphones. Depuis que l'article qui mentionnait Kurt et sa réponse aux fans Seblaine était sorti, les réseaux sociaux avaient explosé. Bien qu'il était touché par ceux qui le défendaient lui et sa relation avec Blaine, il était aussi inquiet à cause de ceux qui voulaient absolument trouver qui il était. Il aimait parler aux fans de Blaine mais il devait faire un pas en arrière. Il espérait que cette tempête qu'il avait provoqué se calmerait, mais en faisant défiler le tag il n'en était pas sur.

Avec un soupir inquiet, il ferma son ordinateur et le posa. « Ça ne va pas, » marmonna-t-il dans ses mains. « Ces fans sont complètement dingues putain ! »

« Tu devrais le savoir vu que tu étais l'un d'entre eux, » plaisanta Santana.

Kurt lui jeta un regard noir et se tourna vers Rachel. « Est-ce que c'est aussi terrible sur twitter que sur tumblr ? »

Rachel fit une grimace et jeta un regard à Quinn. « Plus ou moins. »

« Putain, » grogna Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » se demanda Rachel. « Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. »

« Berry a raison, » dit Santana sérieuse. « Ces gens racontent des conneries et- »

« Et ce ne sont que des conneries, » la coupa Kurt. « Je ne peux rien dire. Je ne peux pas me défendre ou faire une déclaration parce que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? » demanda Quinn.

Kurt soupira et haussa les épaules. « Je pense qu'il est temps que je le dise aux New Directions. Blaine et moi serons heureux si mon identité reste secrète jusqu'à Noël et je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. »

« On a qu'à faire une pyjama party ce week-end, » suggéra Rachel un peu trop enthousiaste. « On invite tout le monde ici et comme ça tu leur diras à tous en même temps. »

Kurt fit une grimace, du genre qui montrait bien qu'une pyjama partie avec tout le monde était la dernière chose qu'il désirait, et hocha la tête. « Ouais. Je suppose que c'est probablement la meilleure solution. »

« Et on fait quoi du blog de JBI ? » lui demanda Santana. « Il sait que tu caches quelque chose d'énorme. C'est un putain de fouineur et tu as de la came de bonne qualité pour lui. Il ne se calmera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé. »

« J'attends que Blaine m'appelle, » leur dit Kurt les épaules baissées. « Il a dit qu'il aurait des infos de l'AASAS pour moi aujourd'hui. »

« N'es-tu pas inquiet de ce qu'ils diront ? » demanda Rachel préoccupée. « Enfin, ces gens peuvent être flippant. J'en ai rencontré un une fois quand ma tante a perdu son mari, on était allés la voir et l'agent s'est pointé chez elle, et il était flippant. »

« Bah oui c'est exactement ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, » rétorqua Santana en levant les yeux au ciel et en attrapant son téléphone. Elle jeta un regard à Quinn pour juste une seconde avant d'aller voir ses messages.

Kurt choisit d'ignorer les commentaires de Santana. « Honnêtement Rachel, je m'en fiche. Le blog de JBI doit être détruit pour davantage de raisons que juste Blaine et moi, et s'il faut parler à ces personnes, je suis partant. »

Rachel haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. »

« Hey les gens, » dit Finn du couloir. « Maman va commander des pizzas pour le déjeuner et elle veut savoir si vous restez, » dit-il aux filles.

Quinn et Santana acquiescèrent et Rachel sauta du lit. « Oh ! Je dois m'assurer qu'elle prend la bonne pizza vegan ! » dit-elle en courant vers les escaliers, Finn la suivant de près.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu vas gérer ça pour le reste de tes jours, » dit Santana en secouant la tête.

Kurt leva son sourcil. « Tu veux dire, comment _nous_ allons la gérer, » dit-il avec un sourire suffisant. « Tu es folle si tu penses ne serait-ce une seconde que tu ne seras pas présente quand ils auront leur troisième enfant destiné à Broadway. »

Santana grogna et s'allongea sur le dos au bout du lit de Kurt. « Et merde, » grommela-t-elle et Kurt rit.

Quinn resta les yeux fixés sur le téléphone dans sa main, faisant semblant de lire twitter même si en réalité son regard voyageait subtilement vers les jambes longues de Santana. Elle se mordit et se força à détourner le regard. Santana allait la prendre en flagrant délit si elle ne se contrôlait pas. La voix de Blaine résonna et les filles regardèrent Kurt.

« Finalement, » respira-t-il avant de répondre. « Salut bébé, » salua-t-il en se levant de son lit. « S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Et bien oui, j'en ai, » répondit Blaine et Kurt pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Pendant que Blaine informait Kurt, Santana décida de serrer les dents et d'envoyer un message à Quinn.

_De Santana :_

_On se fait toujours la tête ?_

Quinn lu le message et regarda Santana curieusement. Santana n'était pas du genre à se montrer vulnérable et elle fut prise par surprise quand elle s'aperçut que Santana évitait son regard. Elle fixa son écran un moment avant de répondre.

_De Quinn :_

_Est-ce que t'es toujours une garce ?_

Santana lu le message et leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

_De Santana :_

_Je suis toujours une garce. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Et je sais que tu as parlé avec Britt alors arrête de me faire la tête c'est bon._

Quinn lu le message et pouffa. Elle attrapa un des coussins de Kurt et le jeta au visage de Santana. « T'es une garce. Putain je te déteste tellement parfois. »

Santana rit et lui jeta à son tour le coussin. « Si ce n'est que parfois, ça me va. »

Quinn rit doucement et secoua la tête. Elles se regardèrent un instant et aucune ne nia les étoiles qu'il y avaient entre elles. Quinn s'imagina ramper jusqu'à elle et la chevaucher avant de réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Santana s'imagina s'abandonner à la domination de Quinn, de bonne volonté. Sans réfléchir, Santana plia une de ses jambes et sa jupe de Cheerios glissa un peu vers le haut, assez pour provoquer. Santana était en train de défier Quinn sans le savoir, la suppliant de faire le pas suivant, et Quinn allait le faire, mais la voix de Rachel brisa l'enchantement.

« Les pizzas arrivent bientôt, » dit-elle en revenant dans la chambre.

Santana se rassit vite et croisa ses jambes sous elle, soudainement très consciente de ce qui venait de se passer et de la réaction de son corps sous le regard intense de Quinn. Quinn se tourna complètement, fermant les yeux, et comptant jusqu'à dix pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Il parle à Blaine ? » demanda Rachel, s'asseyant sur le lit, ne se rendant aucunement compte de la situation de Quinn et Santana.

« Oui, » répondit Quinn avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et regarda Rachel. « Il vient d'appeler. »

« Samedi, 12h30 au Lima Bean, d'accord, » les filles écoutaient ce que Kurt disait. « Je suis prêt pour ce rendez-vous. »

« Je sais mon amour, moi aussi, » lui répondit Blaine. « Tant que je t'ai au téléphone, on peut parler d'hier soir ? »

Le visage de Kurt devint rouge jusqu'à son cou. « Je voudrais bien, mais euh, les filles sont là. »

« Klaine sexe, c'est chaud, » dit Santana assez fort pour que Blaine puisse entendre. « Ne vous en faites pas pour nous les garçons, je vous en prie, allez-y. »

« Santana, laisse les tranquilles, » la gronda Rachel. « Si vous voulez parler en privé, tu n'as qu'à le dire Kurt et nous sortirons, » dit-elle un sourire en coin.

« Bien sur, ça ne me dérange pas de traîner en bas alors que Kurt s'envoie en l'air, » se moqua Quinn. Les trois filles rirent aux éclats et Kurt leur jeta un mauvais regard.

« Oh oui j'ai oublié que tu as eu une demi journée de cours et qu'elles allaient venir. Je suis désolé mon amour. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler, » dit Blaine même si Kurt pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas si désolé que cela.

« Ça va, » le rassura Kurt, tournant le dos à ses amies et parlant tout bas. « On en parle plus tard. »

« Pourquoi tu murmures ? » cria Santana.

« Je te laisse, mais crois-moi qu'on en discutera plus tard, » ronronna Blaine et Kurt dut se mordre la lèvre pour stopper le petit gémissement qui voulait sortir. « Une conversation très _approfondie_. »

« Je serais prêt, » essaya de murmurer Kurt mais Santana l'entendit.

« Prêt pour quoi ? Je veux savoir ! »

Blaine rit, séducteur. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Salut. »

Kurt raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amies qui riaient encore. « Je vous déteste toutes. »

« Oh Blaine, » gémit Santana, prenant le coussin de Kurt et le plaçant entre ses jambes pour le baiser. Quinn éclata de rire, incontrôlable alors que Rachel grinça et se cacha dans ses mains. Kurt ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, ne prenant même plus la peine de gronder Santana pour profaner son coussin. Il le changerait plus tard.

* * *

Blaine fut réveillé tôt le matin de Thanksgiving. Il était au beau milieu d'un superbe rêve où Kurt et lui étaient enlacés devant un feu de cheminée dans un chalet dans les montagnes très loin, quand David et Jeff sautèrent sur son lit comme des enfants à Noël.

« Mais quoi, » marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« B, il faut que tu te réveilles ! » cria David, attrapant Blaine par les épaules et le secouant. « C'est Thanksgiving ! »

« Oui et ? » répliqua Blaine fatigué et agacé. Kurt ne l'avait pas rappelé jusque tard dans la nuit et ils étaient restés jusqu'au petit matin en pleine conversation très approfondie. Blaine sourit malicieux rien que d'y penser, oubliant momentanément ses amis sautant sur son lit.

« Et il faut que tu te lèves ! » la voix de Jeff sonna, ramenant Blaine à la réalité.

Blaine grogna et couvrit son visage avec son coussin. « Allez-vous en je suis exténué, » marmonna-t-il. « Je mangerais de la dinde de l'hôtel plus tard. »

David et Jeff arrêtèrent de sauter pour se regarder. « Oh ! Il n'est pas au courant ? » se demanda David.

« Non, je suppose que non, » répondit Jeff avec un sourire surpris.

Blaine pointa son visage hors du coussin. « Savoir quoi ? »

« Oh mec, il va en avoir une de ces surprises, » rit David en sortant du lit avec Jeff.

« Quelle surprise ? » demanda Blaine mais les garçons l'ignorèrent et sortirent de sa chambre. « Les mecs ! » cria-t-il. « Argh ! Je déteste quand ils font ça, » grommela Blaine en s'asseyant. Il frotta l'arrière de son cou et s'étira le corps avant de se lever et de quitter sa chambre en baillant. Il alla dans le salon placé entre les chambres et sa mâchoire en tomba. « Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en découvrant la totalité. Les garçons avaient ce qui paraissait être de la cuisine faite maison préparée en plusieurs paquets et ils les mettaient dans des chariots de cuisine. « Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Tout ça, mon cher ami, est un cadeau spécial Thanksgiving de la part de ton incroyable âme sœur, » dit David en sortant une tarte à la citrouille.

« Mais de quoi tu parles? » demanda Blaine d'un sourire perplexe.

« Tiens, une lettre pour toi, » dit Nick en lui tendant une enveloppe. « Je vais commencer à emmener tout ça à la cuisine. Eric a parlé au directeur de l'hôtel et ils nous laissent utiliser leurs fours et tout tant que ça n'interfère pas avec leurs heures de cuisine. »

Blaine prit la lettre et déchira l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir.

_Mon cher Blaine,_

_Ma première idée était de monter dans un avion pour venir te faire la surprise, puis j'ai réalisé que ce serait mon dernier Thanksgiving avec juste ma famille alors j'ai décidé de rester. Même si tu me manques beaucoup, je sais que mon père apprécie le geste. Mais je n'aimais pas l'idée de penser que vous alliez manger de la nourriture d'hôtel, alors je vous ai préparé un repas de Thanksgiving pour que vous sentiez un peu à la maison. J'espère que tout ce que j'ai fait arrivera intact et je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Thanksgiving._

_Ton Kurt pour Toujours et à Jamais._

Blaine baissa la lettre et regarda toute cette nourriture. Kurt avait dû en avoir pour des heures à tout préparer ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup se parler hier. Son âme sœur était décidément trop parfait.

* * *

La voix douce de Blaine réveilla Kurt de son rêve, rêve qu'il avait hâte d'appliquer une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Il chercha son téléphone avec un sourire. « Bonjour, » marmonna-t-il endormi.

« Kurt, » dit Blaine. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça. C'est beaucoup de nourriture mon amour. Comment tu t'es organisé à tout cuisiner en un seul jour ? »

Kurt rit doucement à l'émerveillement qu'il entendait dans la voix de Blaine. « Ma mère était boulangère. Elle avait sa propre boulangerie mais puisqu'elle était souvent si malade, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper du commerce. Alors mon père a transformé l'appartement au-dessus du garage en une boulangerie pour elle. J'ai passé pas mal de temps enfant à courir d'un côté à l'autre pour cuisiner et réparer les voitures. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'utilisait pas alors je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de tout faire. Et j'ai peut-être escroqué les filles pour qu'elles m'aident, et j'ai peut-être fait du chantage à Finn pour qu'il emmène le tout dans une poste ups pour que ce soit livré de nuit. »

« Tu es génial, » dit Blaine amoureusement. « Vraiment génial et je suis incroyablement chanceux de t'avoir. »

Kurt sourit, tout fier. « Merci, Je suis chanceux de t'avoir aussi, » il bailla et regarda l'heure. « D'accord, alors il faut que je me lève et que je commence à me préparer le repas avec Carole. Il est déjà tard. Je t'appelle plus tard. Joyeux Thanksgiving, Blaine. »

« Joyeux Thanksgiving mon amour. »

Kurt raccrocha et tourna la tête, fermant les yeux pour encore quelques minutes. Il était presque en train de se rendormir quand son téléphone vibra. Il le prit et sourit aux tweets de Blaine.

_WarblerBlaine : Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux au monde. Merci *SonPorteBonheur pour avoir préparé et envoyé ce repas formidable pour nous qui sommes loin de la maison. [photo]_

Kurt cliqua sur le lien instagram pour voir la photo de tous les garçons entourés de plateaux de sa nourriture, tous en pyjamas.

_WarblerBlaine : Un joyeux Thanksgiving à tout le monde. En particulier à toi mon amour. Ce sera le dernier qu'on passe séparés. *SonPorteBonheur xo_

* * *

« Sérieusement, c'était le meilleur Thanksgiving loin de la maison, de tous les temps, » soupira Jeff, heureux. Ils étaient tous étalés dans le salon, frottant leurs estomacs d'avoir trop mangé. Ils étaient restés en pyjamas toute la journée et n'avaient rien fait à part manger et traîner, une des journées les plus reposantes de la tournée. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bus. Tony va devoir me porter. »

Nick rit et secoua la tête, ses doigts caressant les cheveux de Jeff. « S'il n'est pas lui-même dans un coma de nourriture tu veux dire. L'équipe a sauté sur le repas de Kurt. »

« Mec s'il te plaît, » gronda David, ses jambes jetées sur le canapé alors qu'il était allongé à l'envers. « _Nous_ avons sauté sur le repas de Kurt. Le p'tit jeune sait cuisiner. »

« Oh que oui, » acquiesça Wes, sa tête posée sur la chaise et les yeux fermés. « L'année prochaine, on sera à la maison et Kurt est chargé de la cuisine. »

Blaine rit alors que tous les garçons donnaient leurs accords. « Je lui dirais que vous avez aimé, » il jeta un regard à Eric qui semblait être endormi sur une des chaises. « On part quand Eric ? »

« Il est quelle heure ? » marmonna Eric.

Blaine prit son téléphone. « Un peu plus de six heures. »

« Bien. Parce que je ne vais pas bouger de si tôt, » répondit Eric en laissant la chaise prendre la forme de son corps. « On part à dix heures. »

« Meci mon Dieu, » dit Jeff soulagé. « Je ne pourrais pas bouger même si je le voulais. »

David le pointa du doigt et laissa tomber son bras. « Pareil. »

Le téléphone de Blaine vibra dans ses mains et il ne regarda même pas l'écran avant de répondre, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Kurt. « Salut sexy. »

« Et bien salut à toi aussi beau gosse. »

Blaine leva sa tête d'un coup au son de la voix de Sebastian. « Seb ? »

« Oui, » souligna-t-il, plutôt amusé. « Tu es occupé ? Tu préfères que je rappelle plus tard ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon, » répondit Blaine en se levant rapidement. « Je reviens, » dit-il aux garçons.

« Joyeux jour de la dinde Sebalicieux ! » cria Jeff alors que Blaine s'éloignait.

Sebastian rit moqueur. « Dis à Sterling d'aller sucer un os de dinde. »

« Il a dit à toi aussi, » dit Blaine avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui. « Alors mec, comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien de spécial, tu sais, à part le fait que tu m'aies appelé sexy, » se moqua Sebastian.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur son lit. « Je pensais que c'était Kurt. Je n'ai même pas regardé l'écran quand le téléphone a sonné. »

« Mouais c'est ça, » dit Sebastian en riant. « Comment se passe ton Thanksgiving ? J'ai vu que Kurt vous a envoyé un putain de repas. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Il est merveilleux, » dit Blaine doucement. « Thanksgiving se passe bien. Et toi comment tu vas ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlés. Je m'inquiétais. »

Sebastian laissa sortir une profonde expiration. Il savait ce qui arrivait. « Je sais B, je suis désolé. J'ai pas mal de choses à gérer ces derniers jours. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Blaine prudemment. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

« Blaine calme-toi, » sourit Sebastian. « Je vais bien, promis. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels. J'étais juste occupé avec le script. Tu me connais, je me jette tout entier dans mon rôle. »

« Je sais Sebastian. Mais tu me connais aussi. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas ignorer mes appels ainsi et t'attendre à ce que je ne m'inquiète pas, » dit Blaine un peu en colère.

« Je sais et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, » dit Sebastian sincère. « Ce rôle est juste tellement important. C'est un défi comme je n'en ai jamais eu et je veux être sur que je fais les choses bien. »

« Tu le feras, » le rassura Blaine. « Tu es un acteur phénoménal, n'en doute pas. »

Sebastian soupira. « J'essaie, honnêtement. Je ne veux juste rien faire foirer. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. » affirma Blaine.

Sebastian sourit. Il ne donnait peut-être pas la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait évité ses appels, mais il stressait vraiment sur l'importance de ce nouveau rôle. Il incarnerait ce personnage pendant des années. L'auteur des livres et les créateurs du film avaient décidé de faire de chaque livre, deux films, simplement parce qu'il y avait trop d'informations et d'actions dans un livre et qu'il aurait été difficile de tout représenter en un seul film. Sebastian allait donc jouer Ryan pendant six films. C'était le rôle d'une vie et il avait besoin d'être sur qu'il pouvait le garder.

« Merci B. Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire, » dit Sebastian en soupirant. « Mais de toute façon, je t'appelais parce que je regardais les dates de votre tournée européenne et vous serez dans le coin la même semaine des vacances de printemps de Kurt. J'aurais aimé vous voir et le rencontrer avant que je ne disparaisse dans ce royaume magique, » se moqua-t-il.

Blaine rit et plia une jambe sous ses fesses. « Ça serait génial. J'adorerais te voir et je suis sur que Kurt serait excité de te rencontrer. Tu pourrais même venir à l'un de nos concerts ? »

« J'y comptais. Je voulais juste vérifier avec toi avant de demander à Kurt. Je me disais qu'un jour pendant que vous seriez en rencontres privées avec les fans, je prendrais Kurt avec moi sur le tournage, » suggéra Sebastian. « Tu sais, pour le voir s'agiter en personne. »

Blaine rit. « Il va adorer. Et d'ici là on sera public donc il pourra prendre des photos et s'agiter sur twitter. »

« Vous vous rendez public ? Quand ? Je pensais que vous attendiez qu'il soit diplômé ? »

« C'était ce qui était prévu. Mais on n'arrivera pas à tenir le secret aussi longtemps. Les fans commencent à s'agiter et on ne souhaite pas qu'ils nous gâchent l'annonce officielle, » lui raconta Blaine. « On le fera pendant les vacances de Noël. »

« Je suis content pour vous les mecs. Prenez le contrôle du train de la folie, » dit Sebastian en riant. « Mais hey, je dois y aller. Il faut encore que j'appelle Kurt et que je finisse ma valise. Je pars ce soir et je ne suis absolument pas prêt. »

« Ce soir ? Je pensais que tu avais encore quatre ou cinq semaines? » dit Blaine perplexe.

« Techniquement oui. Mais il faut que je trouve un endroit où habiter avant qu'on commence à filmer. Je ne veux pas rester à l'hôtel tout le temps là bas, » dit Sebastian et Blaine pouvait deviner qu'il y avait autre chose qui le poussait à partir plus tôt.

Mais Blaine décida de ne pas lui poser de questions. Il était simplement heureux que Sebastian l'aie rappelé. « D'accord alors fais bon voyage. Envoie moi un message quand tu arriveras. »

« D'accord. »

* * *

Kurt ne savait plus trop pourquoi ils riaient mais il se tenait le ventre et il pleurait de rire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de leurs dernières vacances ensemble juste entre eux en famille mais en tout cas tout le monde était de très bonne humeur et riait aux éclats depuis plus d'une heure. En ce moment même, Finn faisait une sorte de danse de la victoire pour avoir battu Burt à un jeu vidéo et même si la danse n'était pas drôle, Carole et lui riaient hystériques alors que Burt boudait sur sa chaise. Kurt rejetait la faute sur le vin que son père l'avait laissé boire au dîner, et le verre supplémentaire que Carole lui avait donné quand Burt ne regardait pas. Il se sentait un peu sonné c'est sur et même si Blaine lui manquait terriblement, il profitait vraiment de sa famille.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le prit en s'attendant à Blaine. Il était agréablement surpris de voir que c'était Sebastian, vu qu'il avait disparu dernièrement. « Salut frère, ça va bien ? » répondit-il d'une voix de gangster.

« Kurt ? »

« Ça pourrait bien être mon nom, ne le gâche pas fiston, » répondit Kurt éclatant de rire.

« Tu parles à qui ? » cria Finn.

« Ton mec, » répondit Kurt, sachant que Finn saurait aussitôt de qui il parlait. « Tu veux lui dire bonjour ? » Finn écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête violemment. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée de Blaine. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à l'idée de Kurt parlant avec Sebastian, surtout lui.

« Tu as l'air occupé ? » dit Sebastian dans le doute. « Tu préfères que je te rappelle plus tard? »

« Non, non c'est bon, » répondit Kurt qui se leva de son siège. « Mes parents m'ont laissé boire quelques verres de vin et je pense que je suis un peu soul, » dit-il en riant.

Sebastian fit une pause avant de répondre. « Je vois. »

« Mais je vais bien, promis. Alors ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlés ! » dit Kurt dramatique en marchant vers la cuisine.

Sebastian rit doucement. « Ça fait une semaine, Kurt. »

« Complètement hors de propos, » le gronda Kurt. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'appelles juste pour dire bonjour ou tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Un peu des deux je suppose, » dit Sebastian un sourire en coin. « J'ai une question à te poser. »

Kurt prit un cookie avant que Finn ne les mange tous et le croqua. « Hum ? »

« J'ai besoin de donner à la sécurité une liste de noms de personnes autorisées à me visiter sur le tournage et je voulais savoir si tu voulais être dans cette liste. »

« Kurt s'étouffa dans son cookie et toussa, Sebastian éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil. « Excuse-moi, quoi ? »

« Quand tu viendras en Europe voir Blaine pendant tes vacances de printemps, » expliqua Sebastian avec un grand sourire. Il avait oublié ô combien il aimait parler à Kurt. « Vous serez dans le coin où je travaillerais donc je me disais que je t'aurais fait visiter le plateau. Enfin si tu veux, bien sur. »

« Oui, oui ! Oh mon dieu, OUI ! » cria Kurt impatient, ce qui fit rire Sebastian. « Tu n'es pas en train de te moquer de moi hein ? Ce n'est pas une blague cruelle ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas une blague, » répondit Sebastian amusé. « Même quand tu seras là, Blaine sera assez occupé donc je me disais que je te kidnapperais une journée. »

« Oh mon dieu, Sebastian ! » dit Kurt en sautant d'excitation. « J'adorerais venir te voir sur le tournage ! Ça serait épique ! Oh mais attends, » Kurt fit une pause, soudainement inquiet, « Je pense que Finn sera là aussi quand j'irais en Europe. Nos parents préfèrent que je ne voyage pas seul. Est-ce qu'il pourra venir aussi ? »

« Oui, bien sur, » dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules et Kurt eut un sourire d'oreille à oreille. « Il faudra qu'on parle ce que vous pouvez et ne pouvez pas faire sur le plateau mais il est le bienvenu bien entendu. »

Kurt poussa un cri de joie. « OUAIS ! Merci, merci, merci ! Ça va être génial ! »

« Pas de problème Hummel, » sourit Sebastian. « Retourne auprès de ta famille. On se parle bientôt. »

« D'accord, salut, » Kurt raccrocha et cria. « FINN ! TU NE DEVINERAS JAMAIS CE QU'IL VIENT D'ARRIVER ! »

* * *

Sebastian jeta son téléphone sur le lit et regarda son appartement en désordre. Il y avait des vêtements partout dans sa tentative de préparer sa valise qui était pourtant encore vide. Son Thanksgiving était terne cette année. Les autres années, il rejoignait Blaine et Cooper pour les vacances et même s'il savait qu'il aurait été le bienvenu chez Cooper il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer. Donc au lieu de cela, il s'était rendu à une réunion le matin, il avait mangé un déjeuner Thanskgiving avec Megan et d'autres membres de son groupe aux AA, puis il était rentré chez lui pour préparer sa valise. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi prendre.

Avec les mains sur les hanches, il était debout et observait les différents choix de vêtements avant de décider de ne rien prendre. Il nettoya sa chambre et ne prépara que le nécessaire pour les deux prochaines semaines. Il achèterait de nouveaux vêtements en arrivant à Londres. Une fois sa valise faite, il s'assit sur son lit et prit son téléphone. Il avait passé la journée à faire des va-et-vient ne pouvant se décider à appeler ou pas Hunter. Même après leur conversation, Sebastian avait été capable de mettre ses émotions de côté la plupart du temps, il était immunisé. Mais s'il ne sentait rien, cela signifiait qu' Hunter souffrait. Et même si son côté vindicatif y prenait du plaisir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir que c'était de sa faute.

Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration et regarda ses messages. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Hunter maintenant. Il ne supporterait pas la souffrance dans la voix de Hunter, pas maintenant qu'il avait finalement mis de côté la sienne. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer Hunter simplement. Il n'avait pas le cœur à être si cruel.

_De Sebastian :_

_Hunter, je veux juste te souhaiter un joyeux Thanksgiving. Je pars pour Londres ce soir. Je t'envoie un message quand j'arrive._

Sebastian n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse.

_De Hunter :_

_Joyeux Thanksgiving Sebastian. Je serai là._

Sebastian sourit doucement. Leur coup de colère semblait avoir ouvert des lignes de communication entre eux et même s'ils étaient loin d'être bien, c'était un pas dans la bonne direction.


	17. Chapter 17 We only Part to meet Again

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre :)

*C0meWhatMay : Encore un peu de patience et du Klaine il y en aura à revendre ah! Et on va en savoir un peu plus sur Huntbastian 3

*AnnaKlaineuse : Petite review mais crois moi ça fait toujours plaisir, j'adore! Pour une rencontre Huntbastian va falloir attendre vu qu'ils sont sur 2 continents différents. Et pour du Klaine hot va falloir attendre aussi...mais beaucoup moins longtemps ;)

*IheartIns : ha les 3 couples chouchous de l'histoire, Klaine, Huntbastian et Quintana 3

*mamstaz : J'aime votre enthousiasme sur les autres couples et pas que sur Klaine :) Ceci dit il va y avior des chapitres spécial Klaine pour leur annonce bien sur.

*Nina : Merci de lire ma trad ! Alors pour Santana ...je ne peux rien te confirmer..peut-être que c'est Quinn. Mais peut-être pas. Et l'annonce des chouchous sera particulièrement spéciale ...comme eux.

Merci encore pour les reviews j'adooooooooore! jmen lasse pas :)

Niveau musique les chansons reprises ici sont : pour Kurt il s'agit de TKO et Sebastian Amnesia, 2 morceaux de Justin Timberlake.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 17 : On ne se sépare que pour mieux se retrouver

* * *

_Sebastian Smythe est officiellement à Londres !_

_Plus tôt cette semaine, Smythe a été vu dans un quartier de boutiques, nul doute il était en train d'acheter des vêtements adaptés au froid. Smythe, qui vit sous le soleil de Los Angeles, revient à Londres où sa carrière a débuté pour tourner son nouveau film, **L'Age du Chaos : la fin du monde**, dont le tournage commence dans quelques semaines. Smythe était suivi toute la journée par des photographes, des journalistes et des fans. Alors que beaucoup de célébrités se fatiguent de cette attention constante, Smythe s'en délecte, permettant aux photographes de prendre autant de photos qu'ils le souhaitent, allant même jusqu'à poser avec certains fans._

_« C'est génial de revenir à Londres, » dit Smythe à un journaliste dans un accent anglais. « J'adore être de retour dans la ville où ma carrière a débuté. »_

_Smythe fit une déclaration publique disant à quel point il était excité de faire ce film et à quel point il avait hâte de rencontrer le reste du cast. Beaucoup se demandent si Smythe ira rendre visite aux clubs où il adorait aller quand il n'était qu'un nouveau joli visage de l'industrie du cinéma. Les paparazzi sont allés jusqu'à surveiller ces endroits dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le séducteur d'Hollywood. Mais à part la ballade pour faire les boutiques, il a été absent du regard public. On pourrait penser que c'est pour préparer le rôle, et étant une fan de ces livres, j'ai hâte d'avoir un scoop de l'intérieur de la création de ce qui sera sans aucun doute un grand succès._

_Diane Baker – London Evening Standard_

Dimanche soir, tard, Kurt s'enveloppa dans une couverture et s'assit de nouveau contre sa tête de lit avec son pc portable. Il prit ses écouteurs et cliqua sur le bouton 'appel', n'ayant qu'à attendre quelques sonneries jusqu'à ce que Blaine réponde.

« Ohh bébé, » roucoula Kurt en faisant la moue. « Tu as l'air si fatigué. »

Blaine toussa et hocha la tête. Il était pelotonné dans sa couette, couché dans son lit. « Oui. Encore heureux qu'on a deux jours de route. J'ai besoin de me reposer. »

« Es-tu le premier malade ? » se demanda Kurt.

Blaine secoua la tête. « Tony l'a été avant moi. J'ai entendu Jeff renifler ce matin donc c'est le prochain. »

« Et pourtant vous avez fait un concert génial, » se moqua Kurt. « Je le sais, je suis allé vérifier le tag Warblers. »

Blaine rit doucement. « Oui et bien, si on est tous malades en Arizona, ça ne sera pas génial. David et Wes prennent déjà des médicaments en prévention contre les coups de froid. Il se baladent même avec des masques chirurgicaux, » Kurt rit en se les imaginant. « Nick ne sera probablement pas malade, il ne l'est jamais. Et comme je l'ai dit, Jeff le sera demain. »

« Tu prends des médicaments ? » demanda Kurt.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Blaine. « On a un médecin avec nous donc ça devrait aller. »

Kurt bouda un peu. « Si j'étais là, je m'occuperais de toi. »

Blaine bouda aussi avec un sourire en coin. « Je sais que tu le ferais, » dit-il avec une pincée de séduction et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. « Dis moi ce qui s'est passé avec l'agent de l'AASAS. Je viens juste de prendre mes médicaments alors je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir. »

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit dans mon message, ça s'est super bien passé. Il ne m'a même pas parlé de nous deux, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il me connaissait déjà. Il était plus intéressé par le blog de JBI. »

Blaine leva un sourcil inquiet. « Que veux-tu dire par il te connaissait déjà ? »

« Monsieur Butler, l'agent en question, était un remplaçant à McKinley, » lui dit Kurt. « Apparemment c'est un remplaçant à cause de son boulot d'agent. Je suppose que c'est plus facile de gagner la confiance des étudiants si ils le connaissent. C'est vraiment facile de parler avec lui. J'étais choqué quand je l'ai vu. »

« Et il ne t'as pas du tout parlé de nous ? » demanda Blaine. « Parce que moi il ne m'a parlé que de ça. »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Non, pas vraiment. Il était plus inquiet par le blog qu'autre chose. »

« _Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir attiré notre attention sur ce blog Kurt, » dit Monsieur Butler. Je sais que la première raison de cette rencontre était de vous évaluer, mais je pense que vous vous débrouillez très bien. Les gens n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point ce blog peut toucher le psychisme des personnes, donc nous te sommes reconnaissants de nous l'avoir signalé._ »

« _Bien évidemment, » acquiesça Kurt. « Le règne de Terreur de Jacob doit s'arrêter_ ».

« _Je suis d'accord, » dit Monsieur Butler en hochant la tête avec un sourire. « En ce qui concerne ton ami, donne-lui ceci pour moi, » il donna un ensemble de feuilles à Kurt. « C'est encore plus difficile pour ces jeunes comme lui qui ont du mal à gérer les choses et même si le fait qu'il vienne vers toi est positif, ce n'est peut être pas suffisant. Il faut qu'il sache que la hotline est complètement anonyme, alors s'il a besoin de parler, ou s'il a besoin d'aide pour parler à ses parents, nous pouvons être là pour lui. Nous ne sommes pas si effrayants que ce que les gens disent._ »

« Alors tu lui as raconté pour Dave ? » demanda Blaine surpris.

« Oui et non. Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom ou quoi que ce soit. Il m'a demandé s'il y avait d'autres raisons pour que je signale le blog, à part les raisons évidentes, et je lui ai dit que j'avais un ami qui vient d'atteindre l'âge et par la même occasion sa sexualité lui a été confirmé, » expliqua Kurt. « Et je lui ai dit qu'il était venu vers moi pour parler et que JBI avait tout entendu. »

« Quels papiers t'as-t-il donné ? »

« Les mêmes que l'infirmière a dans son bureau, mais personne n'y va à part si tu essaies d'échapper à un examen, » répondit Kurt d'un ton cavalier. « En plus, je pense qu'il sera plus réceptif si ça vient de moi. »

« Je suis très fier de toi Kurt, » dit Blaine en souriant doucement. « Il faut vraiment être spécial pour mettre de côté les horreurs que Dave t'a fait subir pour l'aider dans ce moment difficile. »

Kurt lui sourit et se pelotonna dans sa couverture. « Merci. Je peux comprendre ce qu'il vit tu sais. Même avec tout ce harcèlement, avec Tana à mes côtés, c'était quand même plus facile pour moi parce que je n'ai jamais menti sur qui j'étais. Je ne peux pas lui garder rancune. Mes parents m'ont élevé mieux que ça. »

Blaine hocha la tête, compréhensif. « En parlant de Tana, comment s'est passée la soirée pyjama avec les New Directions ? » dit-il en baillant.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et grogna. « Comme je l'avais prévu. Beaucoup de cris, et de malaises et de _tu nous mens comme un arracheur de dents Hummel_, enfin celui-ci c'était Puckerman et Zizes. Ils étaient persuadés que j'avais réussi à photoshopper les photos et les vidéos, mes parents ont dû les prendre à part dans une autre pièce pour les calmer. »

« Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas montré mon nom tout simplement ? » rit Blaine.

« J'ai essayé, mais ils ont commencé à flipper avant même que je ne le fasse, » dit Kurt exaspéré. « Maintenant ils sont du genre, _on va protéger Hummel contre les rats crois-moi_, » dit-il en imitant Zizes. « Je jure que ces deux là sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne sais même pas comment on en a douté. »

« Les couples les plus improbables sont les plus surprenants, » Blaine citait un de ses livres sur les âmes sœurs qu'il avait lu au lycée, ses pensées allèrent vers Sebastian et Hunter. « C'est tout ce dont vous avez parlé ? Ou vous avez bossé un peu ? »

« Si par bosser tu parles de Rachel et Tana qui se disputent encore pour avoir le solo, alors oui on a beaucoup bossé, » répondit Kurt sarcastique. « Elles se sont disputées ici, dans la voiture en chemin vers le lycée pour les répétitions et dans le théâtre, pendant que nous tous étions en train de planifier leurs meurtres. Honnêtement, je serais choqué si on gagnait les Régionales. Entre les deux qui se battent tout le temps et la perfection de ton alma mater (ancien lycée), on est foutu. »

Blaine fit un grand sourire. « Oui, et bien, les Warblers de la Dalton Academy ont des standards assez élevés. Ils ont une réputation à défendre. »

« Hum hum, » répondit Kurt impassible et Blaine en rit. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que leur directeur est encore plus effrayant que Sue Sylvester c'est pour dire. »

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » dit Blaine en plissant les yeux.

« Ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai rien fait, » dit Kurt innocemment. « Mais...Puckerman et Sam sont peut-être ou peut-être pas allés espionner … avec une caméra, » Blaine resta la bouche ouverte, feignant être offensé. « Et ils ont peut-être ou peut-être pas été attrapés, et le directeur a peut-être ou peut-être pas eu quelques mots bien choisis avec eux. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas, » dit Blaine en riant. « Hunter n'est pas du genre à tricher. »

« Hunter ? » demanda Kurt et Blaine s'en voulu intérieurement pour avoir dit son nom. « Monsieur Clarington ? Tu le connais ? »

« Je... oui, je le connais, » dit Blaine prudemment. « C'était mon colocataire à Dalton. »

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à son sujet ? Il fait vraiment peur ? Ou il fait juste semblant ? Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment battu avec un alligator dans une école militaire quelconque ou est-ce un mythe inventé par ses étudiants ? Oh ! Et est-ce qu'il a vraiment empoisonné le prof d'histoire pour lui piquer son boulot ?! » demanda-t-il choqué.

« Quoi ? Mais qui est-ce qui t'as raconté cela ? » demanda Blaine ahuri.

« Monsieur Schuester, » dit Kurt haussant les épaules.

« Ton professeur t'a raconté que Monsieur Clarington a empoisonné le prof d'histoire pour lui piquer son job ? » demanda Blaine et Kurt hocha la tête. « Incroyable, » pouffa-t-il. « Je te jure, plus tu me parles de ton prof et plus je le déteste. Non, Monsieur Clarington n'a jamais fait cela. Les hommes de Dalton sont fiers de leur travail et dire qu'il ne mérite pas son poste c'est juste offensant, » Kurt se replia un peu, comme un enfant grondé. « Et pour information, non il ne fait pas peur et oui que je sache il s'est bien battu contre un alligator. »

« Ok, » dit Kurt tout doux. « Je ne voulais pas te fâcher, pardon. »

« Tu ne m'as pas fâché, mon amour. Mais nous à Dalton, on est très protecteurs les uns des autres. Je suis désolé d'avoir rétorqué ainsi, » dit Blaine gentiment.

« C'est bon, » le rassura Kurt. « Je suis sur de t'avoir déjà mal répondu donc on est quittes. »

Blaine rit. « Oui c'est vrai, mais j'aime quand tu deviens fougueux, » dit-il d'un ton séducteur, mais un bâillement finit par ruiner ce moment. « Okay, je pense qu'il est temps que j'abandonne. Tu me chantes un morceau pour m'endormir ? »

Kurt fondit à cette demande et acquiesça. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

Kurt s'installa dans les gradins lundi pendant la pause déjeuner, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il écoutait l'album des Warblers. C'était un de ces jours où son cher et tendre lui manquait terriblement et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était être entouré de monde. Il se demandait si c'était parce que Blaine était malade et son besoin de prendre soin des êtres qui lui étaient chers devenait plus fort. Peu importe la raison, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses amis odieusement ennuyeux, et il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à supporter les tensions entre Santana et Quinn. Il aimait ses filles mais elles le rendaient fou. Et puis c'était comme si tous ses amis déjà liés essayaient de réduire les gestes de tendresse pour ne pas bouleverser Kurt, car son amour Blaine était si loin de lui. Mais tout cela l'enrageait encore plus.

Kurt soupira avant de mordre encore son sandwich et monter le son. Parfois il parvenait à ignorer la douleur et la distance, il arrivait à se distraire. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de monter dans un avion et de rejoindre Blaine peu importe dans quelle ville. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'était promis de gérer ce sentiment de perte, de supporter d'être séparés pour l'instant, et c'était une promesse qu'il ne voulait pas briser. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver de surprendre Blaine, de sauter dans ses bras et tournoyer comme dans une scène de film romantique. Rien que d'y penser son cœur palpitait, et il savait qu'au final l'attente en vaudrait la peine.

Il ferma les yeux et se permit de se perdre dans ses rêves, fredonnant la chanson. S'il y a une chose dont Kurt était certain est qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'écouter la voix de Blaine et des garçons chanter. « _Je ne comprends pas, dis moi comment peux-tu être si lâche_, » chantonna-t-il en parfaite harmonie avec les Warblers. « _J'ai été balancé après la cloche et tous les coups de sifflet. Tu as essayé de descendre en dessous de la ceinture, à travers ma poitrine, coup parfait à la tête, merde bébé_, » un piétinement sur les gradins alarma Kurt qui leva les yeux pour voir Dave planté là à le regarder. « _Salut,_ » dit-il en retirant ses écouteurs.

« Salut, » dit Dave. « Je peux m'asseoir une minute ? »

« Oui bien sur, » acquiesça Kurt, il appuya sur pause pour garder son attention sur Dave qui s'asseyait près de lui.

« T'en as pas marre d'être obsédé par ces mecs ? » dit-il provocateur.

Kurt feignit d'être offensé. « Je ne suis pas obsédé, juste profondément dédié à eux. »

« Ouais c'est ça, » dit David avec un grand sourire. « Est-ce que ton âme sœur sait que tu es amoureux de Blaine Anderson ? »

Kurt plissa ses lèvres et se retint de rire. « On peut dire ça, » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Dave plissa ses yeux curieusement et secoua la tête. « C'est rien. J'ai juste … j'ai juste eu une idée et je voulais savoir ce que tu en penses, » Kurt hocha la tête pour le laisser continuer. « Et bien je me disais que peut-être je pourrais lui écrire des lettres, » dit-il en secouant légèrement son poignet gauche. « Je ne les enverrais pas, mais je pourrais peut-être les garder dans un cahier et les lui donner quand je le rencontrerais. Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en continuant avant que Kurt ne réponde. « C'est stupide c'est ça ? Je ne devrais pas le faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. »

« Hey non, » dit Kurt rapidement, en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Dave. « Je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Tu devrais le faire. »

« Oui ? » demanda Dave avec un sourire timide.

« Oui, complètement, » Kurt hocha la tête enthousiaste. « Je trouve cela plutôt romantique même, » Dave regarda au loin et rougit un peu. « Mais je ne ferais pas ça dans un cahier, les pages sont trop faciles à déchirer. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment écrire les lettres, les mettre sous enveloppe, puis les garder dans une boîte à chaussures par exemple. Comme ça tu peux les garder organisées et avec le nom que tu veux leur donner, et au bon moment tu pourras choisir de lui donner une lettre en particulier au lieu de tout lui donner. »

David y réfléchit un peu avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, ok. Je peux faire ça. »

« Bien, » sourit Kurt. « Oh oui, j'ai des papiers pour toi, » dit-il en prenant son sac. « Je ne les ai pas pris chez l'infirmière alors ne t'inquiètes pas personne ne m'a vu avec, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait aider. »

David prit les papiers et offrit à Kurt un sourire triste. « Je … merci Kurt. Et je ne parle pas seulement des papiers, mais merci d'être aussi cool à propos de tout. Je me dis que tu vas me dénoncer au final et au lieu de cela tu m'aides encore et encore. Je serais perdu sans toi en ce moment donc … merci. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça, Dave, » Kurt le rassura gentiment. « Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir et je te promets d'être toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. Et si tu ne veux pas me parler à moi, tu peux leur parler à eux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'assure tes arrières. »

Dave acquiesça, plia les papiers et les glissa dans la poche de sa veste. « Merci, mec. »

Kurt sourit et leva son poing . David sourit en coin et tapa son poing contre le sien. « De rien. Les amis sont là pour ça. »

Hunter marchait dans les couloirs de Dalton vers la pièce commune des Warblers tôt cet après midi. C'était son heure de libre et même s'il avait l'habitude de rester dans sa classe à noter ses copies, le silence était insupportable ces derniers jours. Donc au lieu de cela il parla aux membres du bureau et demanda une répétition de dernière minute des Warblers. Non pas qu'il y avait vraiment une urgence. Il avait surtout besoin de se changer les idées.

Il pensait que la douleur se dissiperait avec le temps. Il pensait qu'il serait capable de mettre sa douleur de côté et de vivre sa vie comme il l'avait fait ces dernières années. Mais chaque matin il se réveillait avec un trou noir entourant son cœur et un nuage pluvieux au dessus de sa tête. Il se forçait à sortir du lit sinon il y resterait, recroquevillé dans un cocon de torture émotionnelle. Chaque matin, il se disait que si Sebastian pouvait supporter la douleur, si Sebastian pouvait continuer à vivre sa vie même en sentant son monde s'effondrer, alors il le pouvait aussi. Ça ne signifiait pas que cela n'était pas la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'aie jamais expérimenté. Il avait l'impression de constamment rouler à vide et il admettait s'inquiéter de savoir combien de temps il tiendrait.

Hunter laissa échapper une courte respiration et secoua les pensées de son amour, mais en entrant dans la pièce commune, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre ses élèves parler de Sebastian.

« Ha ouais, j'ai vu qu'il avait déménagé à Londres pour se trouver un bon coup avec un joli cul, »dit un des garçons. Hunter s'arrêta, tournant la tête légèrement pour pouvoir mieux entendre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il va jusqu'à Londres pour ça, » répondit un autre garçon. « Il a juste besoin de revenir en Ohio. Il aurait plein de jolis ptits culs à peine légaux ici à Dalton. »

« Comme qui ? Toi ? » répondit un troisième garçon.

Le deuxième garçon sourit de façon séduisante. « Tout à fait. Une nuit avec moi et il me suppliera d'en avoir plus, » dit-il à ses amis, tous ignorant la présence de Hunter. « Smythe est une pute. J'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait le genre innocent et je serais ravi de jouer ce rôle pour lui. »

« Monsieur Vera, » la voix de Hunter sonna durement à travers ses dents serrées, il s'approcha de l'élève de terminale pour être face à face. « Vous croyez vraiment les bêtises que vous venez de cracher et je peux vous dire à cet instant que Sebastian Smythe ne perdrait pas une seule seconde de son temps avec vous. Ce que vous lisez sur les tabloïds ce ne sont que des rumeurs ridicules et vous ne lui manquerez pas de respect dans ces murs. » La pièce se tut alors que Hunter faisait un bras de fer avec son étudiant. En réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hunter se retourna, s'éloigna du petit groupe et s'avança vers le devant de la pièce.

« Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Monsieur Jacobs, » dit-il fermement. « Ne pensez pas que je ne vous ai pas entendu la semaine dernière, dire toutes ces bêtises à propos de Blaine Anderson. Peut m'importe votre opinion personnelle à propos de Sebastian Smythe ou les Warblers, mais vous ne direz pas d'âneries sur eux dans leur maison, » il se retourna pour faire face à ses étudiants. « Parce que c'est leur maison. Ces petits pas de danse que vous ratez constamment Monsieur Fletcher, Jeff Sterling les a inventé ici même dans cette pièce. Ces notes que vous essayiez d'imiter Monsieur Jacobs, Blaine Anderson les faisait à la perfection sans même s'entraîner. La table à laquelle vous êtes assis, celles des membres du conseil, Duval, Anderson et Montgomery s'y sont assis avant, et avant Duval c'était la place de Smythe. N'oubliez pas une seule seconde qui vous a frayé la voie les garçons. Nous sommes des hommes de Dalton, de part en part, et nous ne manquons pas de respect ni ne déshonorons nos frères. Est-ce suffisamment clair messieurs? »

« Oui Monsieur, » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Bien. Pour info, je suis allé faire un tour à McKinley ce week-end pour essayer d'espionner un peu aussi- »

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était de la triche. »

« Ils nous ont espionnés en premier M. Vera. Je n'ai fait qu'observer le niveau sur le terrain de jeu, » rétorqua Hunter. « Vous avez d'autres remarques aussi brillantes ou je peux continuer ? » l'étudiant secoua la tête et regarda ses mains. « Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu par le très charmant , » dit Hunter sarcastique. « J'ai espionné les New Directions et si certains d'entre vous pensent qu'on est tranquille pour les Régionales à cause de notre héritage, et bien vous avez complètement tort. Une fois qu'ils arrêtent les disputes et se mettent vraiment à répéter, j'ai pu voir à quel point ils étaient formidables. Ils ont des chanteurs très puissants et un contre ténor parfait. »

Un contre ténor qu' Hunter avait deviné être l'âme sœur de Blaine. Il n'en était pas sur, mais il se souvenait encore du nom vu des années auparavant. Il se souvenait à quel point il avait été terrifié que le destin lui joue un tour et inscrive le nom de Sebastian sur le poignet de Blaine. Alors quand Blaine lui avait dit que le nom de son âme sœur était Kurt , Hunter en avait rit de soulagement. Il les suivait sur les médias depuis que Blaine avait trouvé Kurt et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Kurt connaissait la vérité à propos du passé de Sebastian et Blaine. Une vérité qu'il commençait maintenant à questionner. Es-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que c'était aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait cru à l'origine ? Blaine l'avait-il vraiment trahi comme il l'avait pensé pendant des années, ou avait-il laissé ses vieilles insécurités troubler son jugement ?

« Leur plus grande erreur là c'est de ne pas mettre ce jeune homme à la voix impressionnante sur le devant de la scène. Espérons que ça ne change pas ou alors on aurait de gros soucis. Les Régionales sont dans trois semaines exactement messieurs. La récréation est terminée, » Hunter s'installa sur la chaise face à la scène. « Quand vous serez prêts, membre du conseil, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire. »

Alors que les Warblers s'éparpillaient pour prendre place, Hunter sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il alla chercher le nom de Sebastian dans ses contacts. Il caressa la photo sur l'écran, une seule larme tomba avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il essuya subtilement la larme et rangea son téléphone._ Je peux le faire_, se dit-il. _Ne perds pas tout de suite espoir_. _Il appellera quand il sera prêt_. Ces derniers mots étaient son mantra dernièrement, et il essayait désespérément de s'y accrocher.

Hunter sortit de la salle des Warblers en félicitant la performance des Warblers tout en se précipitant vers sa salle de classe. Ses souvenirs le bouleversaient et il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Il rentra dans sa salle de classe vide et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise. Il n'eut que quelques instants de silence avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre.

« Jeune homme. »

Hunter se hérissa intérieurement à cette voix. Il connaissait très bien ce ton utilisé même si d'habitude ce n'était pas contre lui, il savait que cela signifiait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Il leva le regard vers Madame Montgomery qui se tenait debout à la porte. « Oui Mme Mont- »

« Ah, » Mme Montgomery leva sa main pour le couper. Elle s'avança dans la classe et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de la fermer à clé. « Je ne suis pas là pour parler travail Hunter, » dit-elle en marchant jusqu'au bureau, son ton de voix beaucoup plus doux. « Donc pas de Monsieur ou Madame. »

Les épaules d'Hunter s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise près du bureau. Il l'évitait depuis quelques jours et il savait que sa fuite prenait fin. « Oui Madame, » dit-il doucement, il se sentait davantage un adolescent devant elle et pas un adulte.

« Que se passe-t-il avec toi chéri, » demanda-t-elle gentiment. « Tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même dernièrement. »

Hunter resta silencieux un instant, ses yeux baissés, et quand il parla ce fut un murmure. « Je lui ai parlé, à Sebastian. » Mme Montgomery ne dit rien et attendit qu'il continue. « Il m'a demandé de partir à Londres avec lui, il m'a donné un ultimatum et moi j'ai dit non, » Hunter leva les yeux pleins de larmes. « Dès que j'ai dit non, j'ai senti mon monde basculer. Et maintenant il est parti et je suis là à me demander s'il reviendra un jour. »

« Et je suppose que maintenant Sebastian est un peu déconnecté du monde ? » demanda Mme Montgomery. « De la même façon que tu étais il y a quelques semaines ? »

Hunter hocha la tête doucement. « Je pense oui. Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec le transfert émotionnel. »

Mme Montgomery posa un main réconfortante sur son bras. « Alors arrête de te poser des questions et garde la foi, » dit-elle avec une douce autorité. « Si c'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux alors cela signifie qu'il t'aime encore, profondément. »

« Vous le pensez ? »

« Je le sais, » dit Mme Montgomery gentiment. « Je ne suis pas Conseillère en âme sœur juste pour le titre fiston. Je sais que tu souffres, mais accroche-toi et aies confiance. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt. »

Hunter sourit lui aussi et acquiesça, amenant sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. « Merci maman. »

Blaine se sentait misérable. Il n'était que quatre heures de l'après midi et il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa journée. A l'exception de quelques appels de Kurt, il est resté inconscient la plupart de la journée. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, sa tête tapait encore plus fort que la pire cuite qu'il n'aie jamais eu et la fièvre refusait de tomber. Il suivait un régime liquide strict et une bonne dose de médicaments qui espérons-le amélioreraient son état d'ici demain.

Il était actuellement roulé en boule sur le canapé au fond du bus avec pleins de couvertures. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour regarder la télé mais il était trop sur les nerfs pour s'endormir de nouveau alors il resta là à penser à quel point Kurt lui manquait. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre la voix apaisante de son amour mais en même temps il ne voulait pas inquiéter Kurt davantage. Kurt lui avait dit qu'il allait prendre l'avion pour venir prendre soin de lui mais Blaine insista pour qu'il reste à l'école. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était que Kurt le voit dans cet état et pire, tombe malade aussi. Donc peut importait qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir son âme sœur, peut importait ô combien il avait besoin de lui, il n'appellerait pas Kurt.

« Ça craint ! » cria-t-il à personne avant une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Oui et bien pour nous aussi ce n'est pas un pique nique, » la voix de Wes résonna à travers la porte.

Blaine tourna le regard pour voir Wes avec un masque et des gants de chirurgiens, et grogna. « Sors d'ici Wesley, » se plaignit-il.

Wes sourit en coin et rentra dans la pièce infectée. « Oh alors tu ne souhaites pas savoir de quoi ma mère et moi venons de parler, » dit-il en s'asseyant loin de Blaine. « Elle te souhaite un prompt rétablissement au passage. »

Blaine grogna doucement et se força à s'asseoir. « Vous avez parlé de quoi ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux. Wes lui jeta un regard et une soudaine vague d'énergie sembla l'envahir. « De Seb et Hunter ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda-t-il impatient avant de tousser de nouveau.

Wes grinça et s'éloigna encore plus. « Pas grand chose, juste qu'Hunter souffre en ce moment. »

Blaine attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et but quelques gorgées. « Comment ça ? Il va bien ? »

Wes haussa les épaules. « Aussi bien qu'il puisse je pense. Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Sebastian et Hunter se sont parlés et même si elle n'a pas parlé à Sebastian, elle pense qu'il ne va pas bien non plus. »

Blaine acquiesça, et grogna encore plus fort car le simple mouvement le faisait souffrir. « J'enverrai un message à Seb tout à l'heure, pour voir s'il accepte de me parler. »

« Et je rappellerai Hunter. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, » Wes soupira, se tournant vers la porte lorsque David entra avec un bol de soupe. « Oh mon Dieu, » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Blaine se retourna vers David et grimaça. « Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? » demanda-t-il agacé. David ne portait pas un masque et des gants mais une combinaison médicale complète avec un écran facial attaché.

David posa le bol sur la table et s'éloigna rapidement de Blaine. « Pas moyen mon frère. Vous êtes morts là tous les deux et je ne prends pas de risques. »

« Pas cool mec ! » la voix de Jeff résonna de l'intérieur de son lit où Nick était couché près de lui. Il n'était pas en si mauvais état que Blaine mais le coup de froid avait bien attaqué ses poumons.

« C'est la vérité, » cria David en retour. « Si je pouvais me créer une bulle de protection, je le ferais. »

« Tu peux, » cria Jeff. « Une bulle dans ta combinaison. »

David rit sous le masque à cette brillante idée. « Et voilà pourquoi tu es mon préféré, » dit-il à Jeff qui sortit uniquement sa main dehors pour lui montrer son pouce avant de revenir dans son lit. « Mange ta soupe Blainers, » ordonna David en sortant.

Alors que David sortait et passait devant les lits, Jeff passa sa main dehors furtivement et attrapa la cheville de David. Celui-ci cria, sautillant en l'air à ce contact. « Non ! Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-il hystérique.

Jeff éclata de rire alors que David entra en phase de panique à propos de microbes, puis se remit à tousser. Nick calma le torse de Jeff alors que celui-ci riait et toussait en même temps, Blaine lui essayait de contrôler son éclat de rire et Wes lui, secouait la tête.

« Je te déteste Jeffrey ! Avec passion ! » cria David, ce qui fit Jeff rire de plus belle. « Tu n'es plus mon préféré ! »

« Mais tu es le mien ! » répondit Jeff en riant. Quand finalement il se calma, il prit la main de Nick pour la poser sur son torse et grogna de douleur. « Putain ça fait mal, mais c'était drôle. »

Nick sourit et embrassa sa joue. « Tu ne rirais pas si tu t'effondrais sans pouvoir respirer. »

Jeff sourit en coin. « Mais ça en valait la peine. »

« Je te laisse te reposer, » dit Wes en se levant. « Mange ta soupe, prends tes médicaments et retombe dans ton sommeil. »

« Bien Monsieur, » Blaine acquiesça en levant ses yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même.

Il attendit que Wes parte pour rapprocher le bol de soupe. Il fredonna de contentement lorsque le liquide parcourut le chemin dans sa gorge puis pris son téléphone pour regarder les messages.

_A Kurt :_

_Est-ce que les fans seraient fâchés si je tuais David ?_

_A Sebastian :_

_Je crois que je vais mourir._

Il prit une autre cuillerée avant de lire une réponse.

_A Blaine :_

_Oui bébé. Les fans te détesteront probablement si tu tuais David. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

_A Kurt : _

_Cet abruti s'est habillé d'une combinaison contre la radioactivité. Il est couvert de la tête aux pieds parce qu'apparemment Jeff et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la mort. Je le déteste._

_A Blaine :_

_Lol Désolé mais il y a de grande chance que j'habille quelque chose du même genre si je serais venu. Sue me tuerait si je tombais malade alors qu'on a une compétition la semaine prochaine._

_A Kurt :_

_MECHANT !_

_Non, pas vraiment. Je te pardonne si tu me donnes un baiser en bas. ;)_

Blaine sourit malicieux devant sa réponse. Il parierait son entière fortune que Kurt rougissait en ce moment même.

_A Blaine :_

_Je suis en répétitions ! Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles !_

Blaine rit avant de répondre une dernière fois.

_A Kurt : _

_Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé mais je ne le suis pas. ;p Je vais m'endormir de nouveau. Je t'aime. Bonne répèt'._

_A Blaine :_

_Je t'aime aussi. Bon rétablissement. Appelle-moi plus tard._

Blaine allait poser son téléphone mais décida d'envoyer encore un message à Sebastian. Une fois envoyé, il balança son téléphone sur le canapé et finit sa soupe.

_A Sebastian :_

_Je viens de me souvenir du décalage horaire. J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé. Juste pour que tu saches que je suis en train de mourir et Jeff est sur le même chemin._

Sebastian lut les messages mais ne répondit pas. Il allait laisser Blaine penser qu'il était en train de dormir et il lui répondrait le matin quand Blaine dormirait. Il se sentait mal de savoir son meilleur ami malade pourtant. C'était un des pires inconvénients de voyager tout le temps. Il le savait bien. Même s'il n'était pas encore malade, il pouvait sentir sa gorge le chatouiller annonçant un rhume.

Il laissa son téléphone sur la table du salon et marcha vers son balcon avec vue sur la Tamise. Il résidait dans une suite royale à l'hôtel Savoy à Londres et même s'il n'avait pas besoin de cet espace ou de ce luxe, il appréciait néanmoins la vie privée. Il remonta la capuche de son gilet et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas fumer, qu'il remplaçait subtilement une substance par une autre, mais il s'en fichait. Il alluma la cigarette, prit une taffe et s'appuya sur la balustrade.

Les seules choses qu'il ressentait étaient le vent, le chatouillement de sa gorge et de la compassion pour Blaine. Tout le reste était éteint. Toute émotion, toute pensée éphémère étaient engourdies comme un patient sous Novocaïne. Il était paralysé au monde et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir par rapport à cela. Il pensait qu'il serait heureux de ne pas ressentir la souffrance que Hunter lui causait. Il pensait qu'il serait soulagé. Et pendant quelques jours, il l'avait été. Mais en marchant dans les rues familières de Londres, en pensant à son premier gros succès ici, il ne ressentit rien. Ni joie. Ni soulagement. Ni excitation pour son nouveau rôle. Il ne ressentait que le stress et c'était pourquoi il fumait. Non pas que cette horrible habitude soit une excuse. En fait il détestait fumer, presque autant que de boire. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre une taffe.

La vue était superbe mais il était trop mort à l'intérieur pour en profiter. De plusieurs façons, il ne se sentait plus lui-même. Il se demandait comment Hunter avait géré ce sentiment de vide. « _ Je ressentais presque le moment du changement. Puis ça faisait trop mal, à partir de là ça s'évaporait,_ » il chantonna doucement dans la nuit, ses pensées dévorées par Hunter. « _Si froid bébé, maintenant je deviens fou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me laisserais seul. Si c'était vrai, si c'était toi, ne penses-tu pas, ne penses-tu pas que je le saurais ? _» une larme unique roula le long de son visage même s'il ne ressentait aucune tristesse, seulement un vide bouleversant. « _Amnésie, chaque souvenir s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître. Où es-tu allé ? Amnésie, tout et rien, plus de 'nous', c'est un étranger que je connaissais._ »

De retour en Ohio, Hunter ressentit une douleur violente dans son cœur, en face des étudiants à qui il faisait cours, il ne put contrôler le sanglot silencieux qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.


	18. Chapter 18 Everything's in line

_Nouveau chapitre les gens! J'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances ... sans avoir fondu au soleil !_

_*AnnaKlaineuse : Encore un peu de patience pour le Klaine :) Merci de ton enthousiame!_

_*IheartIns : les Warblers ce sont les meilleurs *mes chouchous*_

_*Chahinez BEK : ahhh Hunter et Sebastian sont très touchants oui, on se prend au jeu de les aimer à fond!_

_*mamstaz : voici la suite! désolée pour l'attente! ahah_

_Merci encore pour les reviews 3 _

Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 18 : Tout est prêt_

* * *

_Les garçons sont de retour en ville !_

_Les derniers mois sont passés à toute vitesse et pendant ce temps là les Warblers ont joué dans 48 états ! Ils ont voyagé avec style dans leurs bus parés pendant des mois, et pourtant, même en vivant aussi proches les uns des autres, il s'améliorent avec le temps. Alors que d'autres groupes finissent par se disputer en interne, le seul problème qu'ont rencontré les Warblers à force de tout partager, c'est Anderson, Sterling, Thompson, et d'autres membres de l'équipe qui se sont partagés un très mauvais rhume. Étonnamment, rien de tout cela ne les a ralenti. Nous ne pouvons pas nier que ces jeunes hommes ont porté leur carrière à un tout autre niveau avec cette tournée, impressionnant leurs fans et les médias._

_Les Warblers sont actuellement en chemin vers la Californie pour terminer la première partie de leur tournée. Premier arrêt à Sacramento le vendredi, puis Fresno le samedi, et finalement, Los Angeles le dimanche. La rumeur court qu'ils auraient des invités spéciaux lors de ce spectacle final. Une idée de qui cela pourrait bien être ? Je ne peux pas vous donner d'indice pour l'instant. Mais j'aurais les meilleures places au concert et je les partagerais avec vous._

_Préparez-vous les fans de Warblers ! Je ramènerai des vidéos exclusives des coulisses quand le groupe se préparera pour le dernier concert de l'année. Et qui sait quels secrets juteux nous pourrions apprendre !_

_Perez Hill_

Kurt était anxieux. Son rendez-vous avec l'AASAS remontait à deux semaines et rien n'avait changé. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, il s'inquiétait davantage. Tant que le blog existait, lui et Blaine ne pourraient pas se rendre public, et Kurt n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir parler de Blaine en liberté. Les New Directions avaient déjà failli cracher le morceau à plusieurs reprises et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore ils allaient tenir. En plus de tout cela, ce week-end c'était les Régionales et ils devaient encore finaliser leurs chansons, et Santana allait avoir 18 ans vendredi. Kurt était plus que stressé à ce stade du jeu.

Kurt ferma la porte de son casier et s'appuya dessus avec une profonde respiration. Encore cinq jours et il serait dans les bras de Blaine. Ce dernier mois avait été une torture et pas seulement parce que Blaine lui manquait, mais parce que ses amis le rendaient dingue. Entre les questions incessantes à propos de Blaine et des Warblers, les disputes à propos des chansons, et le stress à propos du blog de Jacob, Kurt avait la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Il était plus que prêt pour ses vacances de Noël.

Soudainement, un hurlement aigu dans le couloir provoqua un retournement d'estomac violent chez Kurt. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a merde, » marmonna-t-il tandis que lui et d'autres étudiants s'avançaient.

« ILS ONT TOUT PRIS ! » Jacob cria à l'agonie en cherchant dans son casier, complètement hystérique. « ILS NE PEUVENT PAS FAIRE CA ! »

Kurt s'esquiva dans un coin alors que la foule se réunissait autour de Jacob, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus les autres pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Jacob continuait de crier comme si son monde s'effondrait, allant même jusqu'à jeter des objets de son casier. Kurt comprit en un instant et pendant quelques secondes il se sentit mal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Kurt sauta au murmure de David derrière lui. « Jésus Christ ! Tu m'as fait peur putain ! »

David sourit en coin et haussa les épaules, ses yeux observant la scène que Jacob faisait. Trois hommes en costume noir apparurent de nulle part et Jacob eut encore plus peur. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent les bras ballants de Jacob et commencèrent à le traîner plus loin alors que le troisième rangea le désordre que Jacob avait fait. Kurt et Dave s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les deux hommes et un Jacob désespéré. Aucun des deux ne remarqua le troisième homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve en face d'eux.

« M. Hummel, M. Karovsky, » M. Butler les salua avec un sourire amical. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« M. Butler, » dit Kurt surpris. « Bonjour. »

Dave jeta un regard curieux à Kurt avant de se retourner vers le remplaçant de son professeur. « Salut M. Butler. Vous êtes ici pour faire le remplaçant encore ? » demanda-t-il confus.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, » répondit M. Butler. « Je suis ici pour affaires. » C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent sa mallette avec le symbole AASAS gravé dessus. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir ailleurs et aller en cours. Il n'y a rien à voir ici. » Les deux garçons acquiescèrent mais ne bougèrent pas. « Profitez de vos vacances, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil à Kurt avant de partir.

David se tourna vers Kurt avec de grands yeux. « C'était quoi ça Hummel ? » Au lieu de répondre, Kurt prit son téléphone et alla vérifier le blog de Jacob. Doucement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand le navigateur lui indiqua que la page n'existait plus. Dave regarda par dessus et plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

« Je...et bien... » Kurt se mordilla la lèvre.

« Et bien ? »

La sonnerie retentit et Kurt rit nerveusement. « Oh non, la sonnerie. Désolé. Je ne peux pas être en retard en cours. A plus, Dave, » dit-il rapidement avant de partir.

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?! » cria Santana, la seule chose qui la retenait était les bras de Quinn. « NOUS NE CHANTERONS PAS DES CHANSONS DE NOEL POUR LES REGIONALES ! »

« C'est une brillante idée ! » argumenta Rachel devant la classe. « Ils n'auraient pas prévu de faire les Régionales au début des vacances de Noël s'ils ne souhaitaient pas entendre des chants de Noël ! »

Kurt s'assit près de Brittany et se massa les tempes. Ils étaient sur le même sujet depuis une heure et il était prêt à partir pour de bon. Rien à foutre des Régionales.

« TU NE CELEBRES MEME PAS NOEL ! »

« Et bien nous pouvons faire des chansons d'hiver ! Ça sera parfait ! » s'exclama Rachel en frappant des mains.

« Okay c'est bon ! » Santana se libéra de Quinn et s'avança en trombe devant Rachel. « Écoute moi bien hobbit. Nous ne ferons pas de chansons d'hiver ! On va perdre ! »

« Je ne pense pas. Je crois que- »

« Je m'en tape de ce que tu crois ! » rétorqua Santana. « C'est une terrible idée ! Aidez-moi les mecs, » dit-elle aux autres.

Les New Directions acquiescèrent et marmonnèrent leur consentement. Rachel fut choquée de voir Finn hocher la tête de manière hésitante. « Finn, ne la laisse pas t'influencer de son côté ! »

« Non c'est bon, » dit Finn humblement. « Je ne pense sincèrement pas que des chansons de Noël soient une bonne idée. Et ne le prends pas mal, je t'aime et tout, mais généralement c'est toi qui m'obliges à suivre tes idées même si je ne les aime pas. »

« Finn ! »

« C'est vrai ! Toi et moi, _ensemble_, on est supposé être co-capitaines et c'est toujours ce que tu dis, ce que tu penses, qui doit être vrai, » répondit Finn fermement. « Et bien je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi. »

Rachel se hérissa et croisa ses bras. « Et vous pensez tous comme lui ? » demanda-t-elle et tout le monde hocha la tête. « Très bien. A partir de maintenant, je ne donnerai plus mes opinions clairement supérieures. Vous pouvez perdre les Régionales sans moi. »

Rachel s'élança pour partir mais Santana l'arrêta net. « Pose tes mini fesses, Yentl. Tu n'iras nulle part tant qu'on a pas résolu le problème. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester ! »

« Tu veux parier, » la défia Santana.

« D'accord, ça suffit, » la voix de M. Schuester se fit finalement entendre dans la pièce. « Rachel s'il te plaît assied toi. Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu ne partiras pas et nous n'avons pas le temps pour une autre crise. Les Régionales sont ce week-end et nous avons besoin que tu nous aides pas que tu nous donnes des ordres. »

« Venant de la bouche de celui qui la laisse régner, » dit Quinn levant les yeux au ciel.

Kurt leva la main. « M. Schue, je peux ? » dit-il avant que M. Schue n'aie l'occasion de réprimander Quinn. « Nous devons choisir notre soliste et sa chanson. Une fois que c'est fait, les deux autres chansons seront plus faciles à choisir. » Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kurt la coupa. « Je propose de laisser Tana chanter le morceau qu'elle meurt d'envie de faire depuis un mois puis on votera entre elle et Rachel. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas chanter ? » demanda Rachel mécontente. « Pourquoi elle peut chanter et pas moi ?! »

« Parce que tu as déjà chanté aujourd'hui Rach, » dit Kurt en grognant. « Trois fois d'ailleurs. Nous connaissons tes choix. Pour une fois dans ta vie, mets toi en retrait. »

Avec une plainte frustrée, Rachel s'assit près de Finn sans le regarder. Finn avait décidé de ne pas lui donner de l'importance. Si ils étaient vraiment des âmes sœurs, elle allait devoir accepter que tout ne tournait pas autour d'elle et il allait devoir apprendre à se défendre.

Santana s'avança sur le devant de la salle avec un style qu'elle seule maîtrisait, mais même si sa position semblait forte, son expression douce en disait long. « Comme vous le savez, vendredi c'est mon anniversaire. C'est une raison suffisante pour me donner le solo à moi, » Rachel leva les yeux au ciel mais Santana l'ignora et continua. « Et puisque Rachel parle toujours de ses performances très émotionnelles, » dit-elle d'une voix traînante sarcastique. « Je peux vous garantir qu'avec la chanson que je vais vous interpréter, et l'éveil de mon âme ou quoi ou qu'est-ce, je serais capable d'offrir la prestation la plus parfaite que vous n'ayez jamais vue. »

« J'en doute, » marmonna Rachel.

se tourna vers elle. « Ça suffit Rachel, » il se retourna vers Santana avec un sourire forcé. « Dès que tu es prête Santana. »

« Dis-donc M. Schue, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être enthousiaste, » rétorqua Quinn.

serra les dents mais ne dit rien et regarda Santana avec espoir. Santana fit un signe à Brad avant de fermer les yeux et de se permettre à se prendre dans les montagnes russes des émotions qu'elle ressentait depuis si longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais cette chanson était pour Quinn.

_Je ne peux pas dormir ce soir_

_Complètement réveillée et si confuse_

_Tout est aligné_

_Mais je suis meurtrie_

_J'ai besoin d'une voix pour faire écho_

_J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison_

_J'ai comme besoin d'un héros_

_Est-ce que c'est toi ?_

La salle était immobile alors que Santana livrait son cœur. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le sol, trop inquiète d'avouer son amour pour Quinn en plein milieu de la chanson si elle les levaient. Le cœur de Quinn fondit et chaque mot la frappait comme une tonne de briques. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle craignait l'anniversaire de Santana.

_Je ne regarde jamais la forêt pour ses arbres_

_Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie_

_Bébé je suis un peu aveugle_

_Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de me trouver_

La voix de Santana était forte, mais son visage était plein de souffrance et de vulnérabilité. Quand finalement elle leva les yeux, ils tombèrent sur Quinn l'espace d'une seconde et tout son être était appelé vers elle. Elle ignora cependant la sensation et chanta avec toute son émotion.

_Peux-tu être mon rossignol ?_

_Chante pour moi_

_Je sais que tu es là_

_Tu pourrais être ma raison_

_Tu m'apporte la paix_

_Tu m'endors en chantant_

_Dis moi que tu peux être mon rossignol_

Santana finit sa chanson les yeux fermés et ses mains sur son cœur. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans la pièce qui ne sentait son chagrin, ou son espoir. Rachel retenait les larmes qui voulaient couler. Elle ne voulait pas admettre la défaite, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que la performance de Santana n'était rien d'autre que parfaite.

« Je dois le dire Santana, » commença Rachel, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour libérer sa voix. « C'était vraiment très beau. Je pense qu'il faut te donner le solo avec cette chanson, c'est une très bonne idée. » Elle pensait encore qu'ils auraient dû faire des chansons d'hiver mais décida ne rien dire. S'ils perdaient elle leur en reparleraient jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais s'ils gagnaient, elle se rapprocherait d'une éventuelle amitié avec Santana, une amitié qu'elle voulait désespérément même si elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

« Merci, » dit simplement Santana, essayant de se recomposer, elle n'osait regarder personne d'autre que M. Schuester.

se leva et s'avança vers elle, passant ses bras autour d'elle malgré son regard de dégoût. « C'était très émouvant Santana. » Santana haussa les épaules et vint se rasseoir à sa place entre Kurt et Quinn. « Maintenant que nous avons finalement décidé cela, il ne manque qu'à choisir les deux autres chansons. Nous avons beaucoup de travail cette semaine les gars mais je sais qu'on peut y arriver ! »

Quinn regardait ses ongles et n'écoutait plus M. Schue, elle décroisa ses jambes et son pied effleura subtilement la jambe de Santana. Santana baissa le regard à ce contact mais ne regarda pas Quinn. Pourtant ce simple contact calma ses émotions et sans réfléchir elle recroisa ses jambes pour que son pied puisse s'entrelacer à celui de Quinn. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait, elle en reçu comme un frisson le long de son dos. Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ?

Kurt grommela et chercha son téléphone pour éteindre son alarme. Il détesterait Rachel pour toujours pour devoir aller au lycée deux heures plus tôt pour répéter pour les Régionales demain. Il s'étira et réalisa que Santana n'était plus dans le lit avec lui. Il était resté chez elle cette nuit, en sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour parler au réveil. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas dans le lit l'inquiétait.

« Tana ? » il l'appela mais n'eut aucune réponse. « Tana ? » dit-il plus fort.

« Ça ne s'efface pas, » Kurt l'entendit parler en dehors de la chambre. Avec un petit grognement, il sortit du lit et s'approcha de la salle de bain de l'autre côté de de la chambre. « Ça ne part pas ! » répéta-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Oh Tana, » dit Kurt compatissant. « J'ai essayé avec Blaine tu t'en souviens ? Ça ne part pas. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ça n'est pas en train de m'arriver. »

Kurt était debout à la porte, les bras croisés. « Tana il faut que tu arrêtes. »

« Mais ça ne part pas ! » pleurait Santana.

« Et ça ne partira pas, » dit Kurt fermement, il s'avança et attrapa ses mains tremblantes. Il laissa l'eau couler pour les rincer du savon, comme son père lui avait fait, puis se figea quand il vit le nom, Lucy Q. Fabray. « Oh mon Dieu ! » s'étouffa-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, » Santana secouait sa tête frénétiquement. « Je ne peux pas. »

Kurt relâcha ses mains et lui prit le visage. « Respire Tana. Ça va aller. Tout ira bien. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, » Santana essaya de le contredire. « Elle va être tellement déçue quand elle verra qu'elle est coincée avec moi ! »

« Fais-moi confiance, elle ne sera pas déçue, » le rassura Kurt avec un petit sourire. « Il faut que tu te calmes avant d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Et je suis désolé de te le dire mais nous devons être au lycée dans moins d'une heure. »

« Je n'y vais pas, » dit Santana le souffle court. « Je ne peux pas. Non, non, non, non. » Elle se délivra de Kurt et courut vers sa chambre, sautant sur son lit et se cachant sous la couette. « No puedo. Esto no està sucediendo. »

Kurt soupira en entrant dans la chambre, essayant de retenir son tournis pour le moment. « Tu n'as pas le choix, et si c'est la vérité, » lui dit-il en attrapant les draps pour les tirer. « Tu voulais le solo tu te souviens ? Je sais que tu es en état de choc mais nous avons les Régionales demain. Alors ne fais pas l'imbécile et essaie de gérer. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire, » dit Santana en secouant la tête. « Je ne peux pas la voir. »

« Tu vas bien devoir, dans moins d'une heure. Je te suggères de t'habiller super sexy et d'aller chercher ta sacrée nana, » Kurt l'attrapa par les bras et la força à sortir du lit.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas. »

« Dis lui ou pas. Je m'en fiche, » rétorqua Kurt. « Maintenant bouge tes fesses et prends ton courage à deux mains. On a besoin de gagner. » Santana gémit alors que Kurt la força à aller dans la salle de bain. « Prends une douche merde et dépêche-toi Tana ! »

La mère de Santana s'avança dans le couloir avec un sourire. Elle s'était réveillée avant Santana et elle avait été la première personne à voir le nom de Quinn. Elle essaya de la calmer mais sa fille ne voulait pas l'écouter et après un quart d'heure elle était partie sachant que Kurt l'aiderait probablement mieux qu'elle.

« Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu, OH MON DIEU ! » murmura Kurt tout excité quand il vit Mme Lopez.

« Je sais ! » murmura Mme Lopez en tapant des mains silencieusement. « Oh je suis si heureuse pour elle Kurt ! Quinn est géniale ! »

« Je sais ! » répondit Kurt enthousiaste. « Et Q. est amoureuse d'elle depuis des années ! »

Mme Lopez se posa la main sur le cœur. « C'est vrai ? » dit-elle admirative.

« Oui, » lui confirma Kurt. « Je ne l'ai appris qu'il n'y a quelques mois mais je ne pouvais pas le dire. »

Mme Lopez fut soulagée. « Merci mon Dieu. Okay ne dis rien. Elle a besoin de l'apprendre d'elle même, » Kurt acquiesça. « Je vais aller lui préparer son petit déjeuner préféré. Oh j'ai hâte qu'elles soient ensemble ! » Kurt rit alors que Mme Lopez se dépêchait vers la cuisine toute heureuse, puis il revient dans la chambre de Santana pour lui choisir une tenue. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il la laisse mettre son uniforme de Cheerios aujourd'hui.

Dans la salle de bain, au lieu de prendre une douche, Santana se toucha en pensant à Quinn jusqu'au frisson de l'orgasme. Puis elle commença à rire comme une maniaque en réalisant que Quinn Fabray lui était destinée. Hors de question qu'elle attende pour lui dire. Elles allaient faire connaissance dans les toilettes pour filles dès qu'elle arriverait à l'école.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée était un enfer pour tout les deux. Un moment Santana criait sur Kurt parce qu'il conduisait comme son abuela, et l'instant d'après elle hyperventilait. Arrivés au parking, elle était de retour pleine de volonté, déterminée et prête à réclamer Quinn comme sienne. Mais en entrant dans le bâtiment, ils aperçurent Quinn qui les attendait près de leurs casiers, une fois de plus Santana perdit les pédales.

« Oh mon Dieu je recommence à transpirer sous mes seins, » dit Santana hystérique. « Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas. Non, non, non. Pas moyen. Je ne peux pas. »

Kurt l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua. « Ressaisis-toi avant que je ne te claque ! » Santana respira profondément et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. « Va dans les vestiaires des Cheerios et calme-toi putain, d'accord ? » Santana déglutit et hocha la tête avant de se hâter sans jeter un regard à Quinn qui s'avançait vers eux. Kurt rejoint Quinn rapidement. « Tana t'attend dans les vestiaires. Va lui parler, » dit-il en un souffle avant de repartir.

« Kurt ! » Quinn l'appela mais il l'ignora et tourna dans le couloir suivant. « Merde, » marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, anxieuse, son cœur déjà brisé à la possibilité de ne pas être l'âme sœur de Santana. Aujourd'hui allait être bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

Quinn attendit à l'entrée des vestiaires pendant quelques minutes avant d'avaler son cœur brisé et de pousser la porte. Peu importe ce qui se passait, Santana avait besoin d'elle maintenant, surtout avec le départ de Kurt le jour suivant pour la Californie. Elle avait besoin de mettre ses sentiments de côté et d'aider Santana dans ce qui lui arrivait.

« Salut, » dit-elle prudemment quand elle vit Santana faire les cent pas. « Ça va ? »

Santana la regarda avec des yeux paniqués. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma rapidement. Quinn ne dit rien alors que Santana la fixait, ses yeux allaient vers le bracelet en cuir au poignet de Santana. A ce moment là, Santana vit la peur et la souffrance sur le visage de Quinn et elle n'en supporta pas davantage. En deux grandes enjambées, Santana poussait Quinn contre le mur de la salle de bain et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Quinn sans la prévenir. Quinn gémit choquée, leurs lèvres dansèrent dans un même rythme. Son corps entier était en feu à cette soudaine intrusion, ça ne la fit que languir davantage du touché de Santana. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, le genou de Santana écarta les jambes de Quinn et elle l'a souleva doucement, sa main attrapant fermement la cuisse de Quinn, ses ongles enfoncées.

Quinn haleta alors que son esprit comprenait ce qu'il se passait, elle recula sa tête. « Santana ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Santana porta sa main à la bouche pour dé-clipper le bracelet avec ses dents. « Tu es à moi Q. » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. « Toute à moi. »

Quinn rit de manière hystérique à la vue de son nom. « Putain finalement, » dit-elle avant d'embrasser de nouveau Santana.

Santana se recula avec un soupir soulagé. « Tu n'es pas en colère d'être coincée avec moi ? »

« Je suis seulement en colère d'avoir perdu autant de temps à être folle de toi sans te le dire, » répondit Quinn en secouant la tête. « Je suis amoureuse de toi Tana, depuis des années. »

Santana posa son front sur celui de Quinn. « Je pensais que je devenais dingue, » admit-elle doucement. « Je ne savais pas que ce que je ressentais pour toi était réel. »

« C'est bien réel, » murmura Quinn, moulant ses hanches sur la jambe de Santana, et gémissant à la délicieuse friction. « Je suis à toi. »

« Quinnie, » grogna Santana. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mouillée à travers ses sous vêtements, et la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle en était la raison était bouleversante. « Putain, j'ai hâte de te ramener à la maison, » dit-elle.

« Qui a dit que tu devais attendre, » dit Quinn en glissant de nouveau sur elle. Les yeux de Santana devinrent noir à ces mots. Elle lécha ses lèvres, sa main remontant doucement sous la jupe de Quinn et autour de ses fesses. Quinn jeta sa tête en arrière contre la porte alors que la bouche de Santana lui attaquait le cou. « Tu es bien meilleure que tous les fantasmes que j'ai eus. »

Santana sourit contre sa peau. « Attends un peu Quinn Fabray, » dit-elle séductrice, regardant Quinn à travers ses longs cils. « Ce n'est que le début. »

« Où sont Quinn et Santana ? » dit Rachel en pouffant, agacée. « Les répétitions ont commencé depuis vingt minutes ! »

Kurt et Brittany se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il avait susurré la nouvelle à Brittany qui avait réagit sur le moment, prenant Kurt dans ses bras et sautillant d'excitation. Le reste du glee club les avaient regardé curieusement l'espace d'un instant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rachel qui les sermonnait sur l'attention qu'il fallait porter aux costumes.

« Vous êtes au courant de quoi, les deux là ? » demanda Puck suspicieux. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'aie pu répondre, une Santana arrogante arriva dans la pièce main dans la main avec une Quinn assouvie. Les New Directions n'en revenaient pas.

« JE LE SAVAIS ! » cria Lauren. « Par ici la monnaie Puckermann ! » Puck maudit à travers les dents tout en sortant vingt dollars pour les donner à son âme sœur.

Le glee club se tenait debout choqué alors que Kurt et Brittany applaudissaient enthousiastes. « Ouais c'est vrai les pétasses, » rit Santana. « Quinn Fabray m'appartient. Habituez-vous et placez-vous. On a une compétition à gagner. »

Kurt était devant le miroir dans les vestiaires garçons samedi matin, il se recoiffait une dernière fois avant de prendre sa place en coulisse. Il s'en fichait de perdre ou gagner là. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était le chauffeur, engagé par Blaine, pour venir le récupérer au lycée une fois revenus des Régionales. Ses valises attendaient dans la voiture, et les plans pour la Californie étaient faits. Il devait juste supporter cette journée puis ce soir il serait dans la bras de Blaine.

« Je te le dis moi, il perd les pédales, » Kurt entendit un élève Warbler de la Dalton Academy parler à un de ses camarades aux toilettes. Kurt plissa son nez de dégoût. Il détestait quand les garçons se parlaient alors qu'ils pissaient. « Depuis cette dépression nerveuse, il est complètement détraqué. »

Les garçons tirèrent les chasses d'eau puis se dirigèrent vers les lavabos. « Tu penses que c'est quoi son problème ? » demanda le deuxième Warbler. « a toujours été d'un haut niveau. Qu'est-ce qui le rend aussi fou ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, mais si on perds aujourd'hui, ça sera de sa faute. »

« Quand vous perdrez aujourd'hui, » coupa Kurt. « Ça sera parce que votre performance était médiocre, pas à cause de votre directeur. »

« Excuse-moi ? » dit le premier Warbler en levant un sourcil. « On ne te parlait pas alors occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

« Vous critiquez votre professeur devant les concurrents, dans les toilettes en plus. Ce sont devenues mes affaires dès que vous avez ouvert vos bouches de gosses privilégiés, » dit Kurt sur la défensive, en se retournant pour leur jeter un regard noir. « Et autre chose, est-ce que les hommes de Dalton ne sont pas censés faire attention les uns aux autres, être là pour les autres et tout ce qui va avec ? A votre avis à quel point c'est insultant le fait que vous parliez en mal de votre leader ? »

Le premier garçon pouffa et croisa les bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, école publique ? »

« Oh _école publique_, « se moqua Kurt. « Je suis si offensé, » il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers le miroir. « Et croyez-moi, j'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez. »

« C'est ça, » marmonna le garçon. « On y va, » dit-il à l'autre avant de partir.

Kurt prit son téléphone et cliqua sur l'appli Voxer, une sorte de talkie walkie que lui et Blaine avaient commencé à utiliser. « Je pense que tu as embarqué avec toi toute la classe que les Warblers avaient quand tu as été diplômé bébé. Je viens d'en rencontrer deux et c'étaient vraiment des petits bâtards de snob. »

« Évidemment, » la voix de Blaine résonna un peu plus tard. « Dans quelques instants, ils vont tout déchirer. Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas confiants ? »

« Confiance et arrogance sont deux choses bien différentes, » s'empressa Kurt. « Et je peux te dire de façon très arrogante qu'ils vont perdre en grand. »

« Le rire de Blaine fit écho dans la salle de bain. « Peu importe mon amour. Bonne chance. On se voit bientôt. »

« A bientôt, » répondit Kurt avant de mettre son téléphone en silencieux et de sortir des toilettes.

« Une fois la porte fermée, Hunter ouvrit la porte de la cabine où il se cachait. Il n'était pas étonné d'entendre ses élèves parler ainsi de lui. Il savait qu'il était en pleine pagaille. Ce qui le choqua au plus profond fut d'entendre Kurt Hummel qui plus est, le défendre. Etait-il au courant pour lui ou son histoire avec Blaine? Est-ce que Blaine lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Sebastian ? Il savait que Sebastian et Kurt étaient genre amis vu leurs interactions sur twitter mais lui avait-il dit qu'il était son âme sœur ? En prenant une profonde inspiration, Hunter tourna le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Sebastian maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une autre crise nerveuse devant ses étudiants.

« Warblers, écoutez, » dit Hunter. Les étudiants le regardèrent avec attention. Il tint son téléphone en l'air. « La scène est à vous Messieurs. »

« Salut les gars, » la voix de Blaine résonna en haut parleur. Les garçons de Dalton furent choqués d'excitation. « Comment ça va ? »

« Bien ! » crièrent les garçons à l'unisson.

« Contents de l'entendre, » dit David. « On doit aller se préparer pour notre concert mais on voulait vous souhaiter bonne chance avant. »

« Nous sommes très fiers de vous les gars. Rien ne nous fait plus plaisir que de vous savoir dans les mains de notre frère et ami , » dit Wes. « Amusez-vous et n'oubliez pas 'Warbler un jour, »

« Warblers Toujours ! » les garçons crièrent en même temps.

« Placez-vous les garçons, » ordonna Hunter, avant de désactiver le haut parleur et de porter le téléphone à son oreille. « Merci les gars. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir oublié l'importance de la fraternité. »

« Pas de problème mec, » répondit Wes et Hunter comprit qu'il n'était plus sur haut parleur non plus. « Écoute, tant que je t'ai en ligne, Vanessa et moi on prévoit d'aller en Ohio pour Noël. Tu viens bien au dîner chez ma mère n'est-ce pas ? J'adorerais te voir. »

« Oui, j'y serais, » le rassura Hunter avec un petit sourire. « Je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde. »

« Sérieusement B. ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » demanda David avec un sourire en coin même s'il s'inquiétait vraiment. « Le spectacle commence- »

« Dans sept heures, » le coupa Blaine. « Je serais de retour à temps David, promis. Mais il faut que j'aille chez moi pour préparer certaines choses pour l'arrivée de Kurt. »

« Tu la joues serré là Blaine, » dit Nick sérieusement.

« Je sais, mais tout ira bien d'accord ? » les rassura Blaine. « Il n'y a qu'une heure de vol aller et retour, et je n'ai pas tant de choses à faire. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout est prêt. Il n'est que 13h30, j'ai tout le temps. »

« D'accord, d'accord, » concéda David, il savait qu'il ne pourrait en aucune façon changer l'idée de Blaine d'utiliser le jet privé pour aller à LA pour quelques heures. « Sois prudent. On se voit tout à l'heure. » Blaine acquiesça et sourit tout en partant rapidement avec Tony.

Quand les gagnants furent annoncés, la mâchoire de Kurt en tomba. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils étaient ex-æquo avec les Warblers. Des trois écoles, McKinley avait été les seuls à ne pas reprendre des morceaux de Noël. La performance de Aural Intensity avait été terne, mais celle des Warblers de la Dalton Academy, parfaite. Ils avaient donné une nouvelle tendance aux classiques de Noël et Kurt détestait l'admettre mais ils avaient fait un excellent travail. Il y eut un moment où il pensait qu'ils allaient vraiment perdre et il entendait déjà Rachel rouspéter sur le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas suivi. Mais quand il vit les visages inquiets chez les Warblers après la prestation des New Direction, il était confiant sur la victoire.

« Est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ça ? » murmura-t-il à Finn. « Nous envoyer tous les deux aux Nationales ? »

Finn haussa les épaules, il regardait serrer la main de M. Clarington. « Je suppose. »

Kurt jeta un regard aux visages surpris autour de lui avant de s'arrêter sur les deux garçons qu'il avait vu plus tôt, les deux lui lançaient un sourire narquois. Il se fâcha. « Je me fiche de comment on le fera, mais on a intérêt à les battre aux Nationales, » dit-il à Finn, les dents serrées.

Les étudiants commençaient à repartir en coulisses mais Kurt s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir M. Clarington. « M. Hummel. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, » dit Hunter poliment.

Kurt leva un sourcil interrogateur et lui serra la main. « Euh merci. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Hunter sourit. « J'en sais plus que ce que vous ne le pensez, » il répéta les mots de Kurt et celui-ci pâlit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi depuis très longtemps. »

« Euh... »

« Je suis sur qu'on se reverra bientôt, » Hunter parla doucement avant de partir.

Kurt resta immobile et regarda Hunter s'éloigner, choqué et curieux. Qui était cet homme et que savait-il au juste ?

« Kurt, on y va. »

Kurt secoua la tête et s'avança vers M. Schue. Il demanderait à Blaine plus tard.

« Vous en pensez quoi les gars ? Pizza partie à la pizzéria Lou ? C'est moi qui offre, » annonça M. Schue excité alors que le bus sortait du parking.

« Comptez sur nous, » dit Puck en hochant la tête, les New Directions discutaient déjà des choix des pizzas. « Si c'est gratuit on est là. »

« Il faut qu'on passe au lycée avant, » cria Santana sur tout le monde. « Kurt a quelque chose à faire. »

« Peu importe, ça peut attendre, » dit avec un regard appuyé. « Nous allons célébrer notre victoire en tant qu'équipe, et cela inclut tout le monde. »

« Quelle victoire ? » gronda Kurt. « On est ex-aequo. On a pas gagné. Et je suis attendu quelque part. Il faut que je repasse au lycée. »

« Ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'une révision de ton comportement Kurt, » le gronda M. Schue. « Ton attitude dernièrement a été - »

« Bla, bla, bla, » le coupa Kurt en colère. Il était hors de question qu'il rate son avion pour une pizza partie qui ne valait rien. « Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de retourner au lycée, » dit-il avec une fermeté que M. Schue n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. « Si vous avez un problème avec cela, ou avec mon attitude, vous pouvez vous en plaindre à mon père. En fait, appelez le tout de suite même. Il vous dira qu'il faut que j'y aille immédiatement. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est si important au juste ? »

« Rien qui ne vous concerne. »

« Ça me concerne quand- »

« Non ça ne vous concerne pas ! » cria-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à aller à une pizza partie que nous ne méritons même pas puisque nous n'avons pas gagné ! Et si vous ne passez pas par le lycée d'abord pour que je m'en aille, vous me le paierez. »

« Et si on organisait la pizza partie en classe, M. Schue, » proposa Rachel, en espérant calmer la tension.

la regarda et acquiesça. « Bien. Mais je souhaite voir ton père après les vacances Kurt. » Le visage de Kurt démontrait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, il regarda par la fenêtre, un sourire en coin. D'accord, il avait été dur avec son professeur, et il savait que son père serait en colère, mais il s'occuperait de tout cela plus tard. Il était trop anxieux de voir Blaine pour s'inquiéter de ça maintenant.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le parking, Kurt se leva et sortit de sa place. Il n'attendit même pas que le bus soit complètement à l'arrêt pour activer l'ouverture de la porte et sortir en sautant. Il pouvait entendre M. Schue lui crier dessus mais il n'en avait que faire et il courut vers sa voiture. Il pris sa valise, courut vers Finn pour lui jeter les clés et s'éloigna de nouveau.

« Kurt ! » cria M. Schue alors que Kurt entrait dans une voiture noire non identifiée. Il vit un homme en costume sortir, prendre la valise de Kurt et ouvrir la porte arrière à Kurt. Le chauffeur mit les valises dans le coffre avant de rentrer dans la voiture et partir. « Finn, où va ton frère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il...euh...eh bien... » bégaya Finn.

« Finn, » dit Rachel sévèrement.

« Désolé M. Schue, » Finn haussa les épaules et partit sans un mot de plus.

« Tu as son numéro ? »

« Oui Blaine. »

« Et tu as les informations de son vol, la porte où tu dois te rendre, l'heure d'atterrissage ? »

« Oui Blaine. »

« Et tu sais à quoi il ressemble, donc ça devrait aller, » Blaine était paniqué. Il avait sa chambre préparée et il s'était même arrêté au supermarché pour acheter toute la nourriture que préférait Kurt, mais maintenant qu'il devait partir, il s'inquiétait d'avoir oublié quelque chose. « Peut-être que je devrais tout t'écrire au cas où. »

Cooper se retint de rire. Il savait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire quand son frère était en panique. « Tu m'as déjà tout écrit, morveux. C'est bon. »

Blaine laissa échapper un rire. « D'accord. Okay. Je dois y aller, » il marcha vers la porte puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère. « Ne me mets pas la honte Coop. Pas d'histoires de quand on était petits. »

« Oh non, c'est pas drôle alors !? » Cooper était très sérieux au goût de Blaine. Trop.

Blaine plissa les yeux et secoua la tête. « Oublie. J'appelle un chauffeur. »

« Blaine je plaisantais, » Cooper essaya de le rassurer mais le sourire en coin qu'il arborait montrait à Blaine le contraire. « Je ne dirais rien qui te gêne...trop, » il sourit de plus belle et Blaine pouffa. « Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu es bien trop beau pour ça. »

« Coop, » gémit Blaine, on aurait dit un enfant et pas un jeune homme. « Peux-tu ne pas te moquer de moi là maintenant ? Je panique déjà assez. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Cooper.

« Parce que c'est mon Kurt, » dit Blaine de cette voix pleine d'adoration comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son bien aimé. « Il ne t'a jamais rencontré, il n'est jamais sorti d'Ohio, et tout d'un coup il est jeté dans ce monde qu'il ne connaît pas. Tout doit être parfait à son arrivée. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit bouleversé. »

« La perfection n'existe pas. »

« Kurt est parfait. »

Cooper leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, Kurt est parfait. Ce que je veux dire est que tout ira bien. Je serais un charmant gentleman, je conduirais correctement, et je ne lui raconterai que de petites histoires de rien du tout. Je garde les bonnes histoires pour quand tu seras là, » dit-il provocateur.

Blaine était impassible et se passait la main dans les cheveux, son chauffeur klaxonnait pour la troisième fois. « D'accord, je dois y aller. Je te vois au concert. »

« Allez, vas-y, » dit Cooper en le poussant dehors. « A bientôt. »

Kurt était plus qu'énervé. Ce qui était prévu c'était d'être récupéré par Cooper qui le conduirait à Fresno juste à temps pour voir le concert. Mais son vol a été retardé trois fois déjà ce qui signifiait qu'il avait raté tout le concert. Cooper et lui devraient repartir vers la maison des frères Anderson et attendre l'arrivée de Blaine.

Pendant qu'il attendait d'embarquer, il joua sur son téléphone, répondit à quelques messages de ses amis et de son père et à des messages privés de quelques fans sur twitter. Il s'en était éloigné ces dernières semaines, il avait eu besoin de faire une pause devant cette attention constante. Mais maintenant qu'il était en chemin vers Blaine, il voulait partager son excitation avec les fans avec qui il aimait parler.

« Embarquement pour le vol 753 en direction de Los Angeles. »

Kurt grogna de soulagement. « Merci mon Dieu, » marmonna-t-il. Il envoya un message rapide à Cooper lui disant qu'ils embarquait, twitta les fans, attrapa son sac et s'avança vers la porte.

_**SonPorteBonheur**_**_: Officiellement en route pour voir *WarblerBlaine ! #jaihâte #lesMeilleuresVacancesdeNoeldeTouslesTemps _**


	19. Chapter 19

Ok je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fichu Désolée! Mais j'étais persuadée avoir déjà posté le 19 et j'allais posté le 20 et jme suis rendue compte de ma bêtise. PFFFFFFFFFFFFF

*Aliice-Klaine : Et ce n'est pas fini, on a encore quelques bons chapitres à croquer :)

*Rose1404 : Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas autant traîné pour la publication. Et j'ai aussi bien avancé la traduction ;)

*AnnaKlaineuse : Oh et bien là tu vas être servie de Klaine !

*Guest : la suite est là ;) J'espère que ça plaira.

Vous savez déjà que cette ff est classée M mais je me permets de le re préciser. Juste pour info. Pour ce chapitre et d'autres dans le futur. Très M. Bref.

Merci pour les reviews et encore Merci à Claire pour la relecture.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 19 : Bienvenue à Los Angeles

* * *

_**SonPorteBonheur : Officiellement en route pour voir *WarblerBlaine ! #jaihate #MeilleursVacancesdeNoeldeTOUSlesTemps**_

_**EpousedeKurt : Oh mon Dieu ! C'est le moment pas vrai ?! C'EST LE MOMENT ! DITES-MOI QUE C'EST REEL !**_

_**FanWarblersNuméro1 : *SonPorteBonheur *WarblerBlaine K va à Los Angeles voir Blaine ! AAHHH ! Mon cœur !**_

_**Lesgarcesserontjalouses : K et Blaine, qui passent Noël ensemble, qui s'embrassent à minuit au Nouvel An. Je suis morte.**_

_**LezBionicEm : Non mais attendez, il vont être ensemble trois semaines ? Il peut se passer TANT de choses en 3 semaines ! J'en peux plus !**_

_**AmourdeSebastian : *PerezHill va au dernier concert. Il aura le scoop. Je ne suis pas inquiète.**_

_**EpousedeKurt : *SonPorteBonheur *WarblerBlaine Je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime ! #nanmaissérieusement #jevousaime**_

_**JaimeKlaine : *SonPorteBonheur *WarblerBlaine * gif * MES EMOTIONS**_

_**ArméedeKlaine : Du calme les gens. Je sais que tout ceci est très excitant mais ne sautons pas sur des conclusions. Ils nous le diront SI ils en ont envie. **_

_**ArméedeKlaine : Et s'il vous plaît arrêtez de leur tweeter à propos de ça. Ça ne nous concerne pas. Soyez respectueux.**_

_**ArméedeKlaine : *SonPorteBonheur *WarblerBlaine Profitez de votre temps ensemble ! Vous le méritez.**_

Kurt était debout dans la zone de collecte des passagers attendant Cooper. Ses yeux allaient vers chaque voiture classe et très classe, son cœur allait à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait passé que cinq minutes à Los Angeles et déjà les différences entre son monde et celui de Blaine étaient évidentes. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom suivi d'un sifflement, il tourna la tête pour voir une BMW rouge avec des vitres teintées. La vitre côté passager était assez baissée pour qu'il puisse apercevoir Cooper avec ses lunettes de soleil lui souriant. Kurt se dépêcha et Cooper ouvrit le coffre pour que Kurt puisse y mettre sa valise. Il se hâta de venir du côté passager pour entrer dans la voiture. Alors que Kurt mettait sa ceinture de sécurité, Cooper ferma la vitre.

« Prêt ? » lui demanda Cooper.

« Oui, » dit Kurt en hochant la tête et Cooper démarra la voiture pour se mettre en route.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, Cooper concentré pour sortir de la circulation de l'aéroport alors que Kurt se laissait enfin respirer. Il était vraiment en Californie, en route vers la maison Anderson pour attendre Blaine, sur le siège passager d'un canon d'Hollywood, l'acteur Cooper Anderson, rien que ça cette même personne était d'ailleurs essentiellement son beau-frère désormais. Kurt devait admettre que tout ceci lui donnait un peu le vertige.

Dès que Cooper entra sur l'autoroute, Kurt prit son téléphone pour appeler son père.

« Allo, » répondit Burt et sa simple voix réconforta Kurt. « Kurt ? »

« Oui c'est moi, » répondit Kurt un peu secoué. Cooper lui jeta un regard. « Je suis dans la voiture avec Cooper. Nous sommes en chemin vers la maison. »

« Ah très bien, » dit Burt soulagé. « Maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous ici d'accord ? Amuse-toi, sois prudent et on se revoit dans quelques jours. »

Kurt sourit doucement, toute son anxiété s'envolait. Son père savait toujours quoi lui dire. « Merci papa. On se voit dans quelques jours. »

« Oh ! Kurt ! » dit Burt rapidement avant que Kurt ne raccroche. « Quel genre de voiture il a Cooper ? »

Kurt gronda même si son père ne pouvait pas le voir. « Tu es sérieux là papa ? »

« Oui complètement, » insista Burt. « Je parie que c'est une Cadillac hein ? Ou une Porshe ? Oh je sais ! C'est une Lamborghini ! »

Kurt sourit amusé. « C'est un acteur papa. Pas un rappeur, » il leva les yeux au ciel, jetant un regard à Cooper qui le regardait curieux. « Et c'est une BMW en fait, » Kurt regardait vite fait derrière, « une série 6 je dirais. »

« Coupé ou convertible ? »

« Coupé, » répondit Kurt. « Rouge avec vitres teintées. »

« Joli, » approuva Burt.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » demanda Kurt un sourire en coin.

« Ouais ouais, » grommela Burt. « Promets moi que tu regarderas le moteur tant que t'es là bas. »

« Sérieusement papa ? » se plaignit Kurt en riant.

« Oui vraiment ! »

« D'accord, je demanderai, » le rassura Kurt en levant les yeux, même si en vérité lui même voulait vraiment regarder le moteur. « Je t'appelle demain. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi fiston. »

Kurt raccrocha et secoua la tête. « Désolé, » dit-il un peu gêné, tout en envoyant un message à Blaine.

« Pas la peine d'être désolé, » répondit Cooper un sourire en coin. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu me demandes ? »

Le visage de Kurt rougit. « Oh euh, rien. Il est un peu genre singe graisseux de garage, et moi aussi, tu sais, à force d'être élevé dans un garage. Il est mécanicien et il a son propre garage, et il voulait que je jette un coup d'œil au moteur, » s'empressa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais y faire quelque chose, enfin non pas que je ne puisse pas. Je pourrais complètement démonter ta voiture et la reconstruire sans aucun problème. Je veux juste regarder, et voilà. Tu sais, juste pour apprécier la beauté. »

Cooper sourit de plus belle et se retint très fort de rire. Blaine l'avait prévenu que Kurt avait tendance à jacasser quand il était nerveux. C'était plutôt mignon. « Alors l'âme sœur de Blaine est un ptit mécano hein ? C'est plutôt cool, surtout qu'aucun de nous deux n'est capable de changer un pneu. » Kurt se retourna vers lui, très sérieux. Cooper s'est même un peu recroquevillé sur lui même. « Quoi ? A quoi sert l'assurance alors ? » Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour commenter puis la referma aussitôt et regarda ailleurs, secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Cooper sourit en coin. « Tu pourras regarder demain si tu veux. Fais juste attention à ne pas casser mon bébé. »

« Tu ne le remarquerais pas même si je le faisais, » dit Kurt. « Ne pas savoir changer un pneu. Incroyable, » marmonna-t-il.

Cooper rit et alluma la radio. Kurt se tourna avec un sourcil curieux quand il entendit l'album des Warblers jouer. « Ne dis pas à Blaine que j'écoute sa musique. Sinon je ne pourrais plus le vanner sur le fait qu'il appartienne à un boys band. »

Kurt fit un grand sourire et se détendit dans son siège. « Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

« Comment ça tu t'en vas maintenant ? »

Blaine regarda David un sourire en coin tout en enlevant son pantalon. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » demanda-t-il provocateur, secouant son pantalon deux fois avant de prendre le cintre dans le portant près de lui.

David plissa les yeux un moment avant de retirer son t-shirt. « Eric, je prends le jet aussi avec Blaine pour rentrer à la maison ! »

« Sérieusement ? » leur demanda Nick, mais ils l'ignorèrent.

« Tu prends le jet pour rentrer ? » Wes arriva soudainement, déjà changé.

Blaine enfilait son jean et le zippa. « Mais bien sur que oui ! Kurt est chez moi et il a déjà passé une heure avec Cooper. Pas moyen que je voyage en bus, ça lui donnerait au moins encore trois heures de plus. »

Wes se tourna vers Eric. « Je prends le jet aussi ! Je meurs d'envie de voir ma femme ! »

« On meurt tous d'envie de voir nos femmes, » sourit Eric. « Mais vous ne voulez pas vivre l'expérience de passer les dernières heures dans le bus avec vos frères ? »

« Nop » dit Blaine en riant et attachant ses chaussures. « J'ai déjà dit à Nathan de faire le plein tout à l'heure parce que j'allais le reprendre après le concert. »

« Évidemment, » dit Eric amusé. « Et bien, je ne peux pas vous arrêter alors au revoir. On se voit demain. Soyez au stade à midi. »

« On y sera, » promit Blaine alors que lui, Wes et David se dépêchaient de sortir.

« Alors Kurt, » dit Cooper, pour faire la conversation, il avait besoin de distraire Kurt un moment. Ils étaient dans la cuisine et même si Kurt ne pensait pas voir Blaine avant deux bonnes heures, son regard était constamment en train de fixer la porte d'entrée. « Est-ce que Blaine t'a déjà parlé de la pub qu'il a fait étant petit ? »

Kurt se tourna vers Cooper, perplexe. « Blaine a fait une pub ? »

Cooper sourit de plus belle et s'appuya contre le bar. « Oh que oui. A l'époque je passais des auditions pour des projets locaux à Westerville, j'ai pris Blaine avec moi et il a fini par avoir ce job, » dit-il.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Kurt incrédule. « Je ne sais pas si Blaine te l'a dit mais j'étais un de ses plus grands fans avant de savoir que j'étais son âme sœur. Je le saurais si Blaine avait fait une pub. »

Le sourire de Cooper grandissait de plus en plus. Il se leva. « Tape Publicité Welch 1994 #spot3. » Kurt leva un sourcil mais s'exécuta.

Pendant qu'il cherchait sur youtube, Cooper envoya un message à Blaine pour lui dire que Kurt était distrait.

La mâchoire de Kurt en tomba, un sourire en coin naissait du bout de ses lèvres. « Oh mon Dieu, » dit-il en état de choc, le visage d'un Blaine enfant lui souriant. Il regarda Cooper qui souriait tout fier. « Comment les fans n'ont jamais trouvé ça ? »

« Bonne question, » Cooper haussa les épaules, les yeux passant de Kurt pendant une seconde à Blaine qui marchait vers eux furtivement. « La publicité n'est passée que quelques fois parce que notre père a flippé et il a appelé l'agence pour ordonner qu'on ne la passe plus. Ce qu'ils ont fait immédiatement. Apparemment, le fait que ce soit moi qui signe les droits pour qu'il apparaisse dans la pub, était illégal. »

Kurt secoua la tête doucement et cliqua sur la vidéo pour la regarder. Blaine recula au moment où il entendit sa voix d'enfant parler. Il aurait dû le savoir que Cooper montrerait cette vidéo à Kurt. Kurt gazouilla devant la pub, ses joues rougissant à ce petit Blaine adorable. Son âme sœur était un enfant Welch. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Blaine s'appuya contre l'entrée, souriant, Kurt lui gloussait devant son écran. Être embarrassé par Cooper en valait la peine s'il pouvait surprendre son amour.

« Je me souviens de ce jour, » dit Blaine, faisant sursauter Kurt. « J'ai bu tellement de jus de raisin qu'encore aujourd'hui je refuse d'en boire. »

« Blaine ! » cria Kurt, se levant rapidement de son tabouret de bar pour courir dans les bras de Blaine. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Et bien c'est ma maison, » provoqua Blaine, déposant un léger baiser dans le creux du cou de Kurt.

« Techniquement c'est ma maison, » corrigea Cooper, ignoré par les deux autres.

« Je le sais ça, » dit Kurt en reculant. « Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas te voir avant peut être deux bonnes heures. »

« J'ai pris le jet privé pour rentrer, » dit Blaine en haussant les épaules, ses mains se posant sur le visage de Kurt. « Tu me manquais trop, je ne pouvais plus attendre. »

Kurt rougit et s'appuya contre sa main. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, » dit-il doucement, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Cooper leur laissa juste un instant avant d'interrompre. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était plus grand que toi morveux, » dit-il provocateur.

Blaine s'écarta et lui tira la langue. « Figure-toi que j'aime qu'il soit plus grand. » Il jeta un regard à la cuisine et leva un sourcil curieux. « Où est Monica ? »

Avant que Cooper ne puisse répondre, les cris de sa femme parcouraient les escaliers. « Dans son bureau. C'est un de ces dossiers compliqués. »

Blaine rit et acquiesça. « J'ai compris. Vous avez fait quoi pour dîner ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bar avec Kurt. « J'ai trop faim. »

« On a commandé à ce restaurant thaïlandais que tu aimes, » lui dit Cooper. « Tu veux que je t'en réchauffe un peu ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît, » dit Blaine impatient. Il regarda Kurt et leva un sourcil « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis en train de poster cette pub sur twitter, » dit Kurt un sourire en coin et Cooper éclata de rire.

« Kurt ! » s'étonna Blaine. « Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Trop tard, » chantonna Kurt.

Blaine prit son téléphone rapidement et il vibra à l'arrivée d'un tweet, celui de la vidéo.

_**SonPorteBonheur :*CoopAnderson Merci d'avoir partagé cette vidéo adorable de *WarblerBlaine avec moi. Maintenant je sais quel est son jus de fruit préféré. [lien]**_

Blaine secoua la tête et alla sur twitter. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies postée. Je la cache depuis des années. Un jour avec Cooper et tu me vends déjà, » dit-il taquin.

_**WarblerBlaine : *SonPorteBonheur NO PITIE ! PLUS JAMAIS DE JUS DE RAISIN !**_

Kurt rit à la réponse de Blaine et se tourna vers lui. « C'est une vidéo adorable Blaine. En plus j'ai déjà commencé une émeute tout à l'heure. Autant continuer. Peut-être qu'avec ça ils vont arrêter de parler de nous et de notre lien et se concentrer sur toi et comment tu étais si mignon avec tous ces cheveux. »

« Ils parlent de notre lien ? » demanda Blaine, soudainement très sérieux.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça. « Ouais. Les fans sont devenus dingues quand ils ont vu que je venais te rejoindre. Apparemment le fait qu'on soit ensemble signifie qu'on va se lier, » dit-il nonchalant.

Cooper posa une assiette pleine et une bière devant Blaine, les deux frères échangèrent un regard que Kurt ne remarqua pas. « Je ne m'inquiéterais pas, » dit-il haussant les épaules. « Les fans de Blaine ont toujours été un peu... »

« Dingues ? » rajouta Kurt.

« J'allais dire excentriques, mais dingues ça marche aussi, » dit Cooper en riant.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir posté la vidéo ? » Kurt demanda à Blaine et celui-ci remarqua l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Non, non. Bien sur que non, » le rassura Blaine. Son regard n'avait rien à voir avec la vidéo mais tout à voir avec le fait que Kurt ne découvre ses plans secrets. Personne n'était au courant si ce n'est Cooper et Eric, mais le simple fait de parler de leur lien le mettait sur les nerfs.

« Tu en es sur ? » demanda Kurt en faisant la moue.

Blaine sourit gentiment et se pencha vers lui. « Positif, » murmura-t-il, posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de Kurt et l'embrassant.

Kurt fondit, il recouvrit la main de Blaine avec la sienne et lui retourna le baiser amoureusement. Aucun des deux ne remarqua le flash de l'appareil photo mais quand leurs téléphones vibrèrent en même temps, ils se séparèrent.

Blaine regarda son écran et écarquilla les yeux. « Cooper ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait merde ?! » demanda-t-il en panique en cliquant sur twitter.

Kurt ouvrit sa bouche choqué. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Quoi ? » Cooper haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait voir son visage. »

CoopAnderson : *WarblerBlaine *SonPorteBonheur Arrêtez de vous embrasser et va manger Blainers. [photo]

Blaine cliqua sur le lien et remercia le ciel que le visage de Kurt n'était pas du tout visible. Entre les mains sur leurs visages et l'angle que Cooper avait choisit, tout ce que les fans pourraient voir c'était les cheveux, sa main, un peu de ses lèvres, et une partie du visage de Blaine.

« Tu ne peux pas poster ce genre de choses Coop, » le gronda Blaine. « Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'ils découvrent Kurt avant qu'on soit prêt, » dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

« Ils ne vont rien trouver, » le rassura Cooper. « Calme-toi petit frère. »

Blaine se vexa à la désinvolture de Cooper. « Je suis sérieux. »

« Blaine, » dit Kurt plaçant gentiment une main sur son épaule. « C'est bon. On ne devine pas que c'est moi, pas vraiment. Mes amis le verront probablement parce qu'ils savent déjà mais personne d'autre à l'école ne me prête réellement attention, même étant le capitaine des Cheerios. C'est d'eux qu'on aurait dû vraiment s'inquiéter et ils savent déjà donc tout va bien. »

« Mais les médias- »

« Ils ne découvriront pas, » le coupa Kurt. « Et même s'ils découvrent ils ne peuvent pas le prouver. Au pire ils vont chercher tous les hommes fabuleux avec des cheveux magnifiques et tu sais combien il y en a ? Beaucoup. »

« C'est juste que je veux pas qu'ils gâchent tout, » dit Blaine en soupirant.

« Je sais. Moi non plus, » Kurt sourit doucement. « On s'est débrouillé jusque là n'est-ce pas ? On peut tenir encore quelques semaines, non ? » Blaine lui retourna son sourire et acquiesça. « Bien. Maintenant mange s'il te plaît. Tu as encore une longue journée devant toi demain et je veux passer du temps avec toi ce soir. »

Blaine sourit, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Kurt avant de manger. « Plus de photos Coop. Pas avant d'avoir notre accord. »

Cooper leva ses mains en signe de reddition. « Plus de photos. Parole de Scout. »

« Tu n'as jamais été scoot, » répliqua Blaine

« Cooper haussa les épaules. « Complètement hors sujet. »

Alors que Blaine dînait, Cooper s'assura de raconter à Kurt toutes les histoires embarrassantes dont il se souvenait. Il lui raconta la fois où Blaine était allé à l'un de ses matchs de foot et toutes les filles qui étaient venues pour encourager leurs copains étaient complètement captivées par Blaine qui leur racontait qu'un jour il serait une star.

« Il a même commencé à chanter et danser, et toutes ces nanas étaient plus vieilles que lui, elles étaient comme de la pâte à modeler dans ses mains,' dit Cooper et Blaine rougit à contrecœur, se remémorant la scène. « J'aurais dû le savoir qu'il allait être une super star. »

Cooper lui raconta également la fois où Blaine a trouvé le maquillage de sa mère et il avait décidé qu'il n'était pas assez joli. Encore heureux que ce soit lui qui soit tombé sur Blaine et pas leur père. Blaine n'avait que 8 ans et son innocence était intacte. Il ne savait pas que son père aurait piqué une crise s'il avait vu son fils tout pouponné.

« Il était si furieux contre moi quand je l'ai traîné dans la salle de bain pour le nettoyer, » dit Cooper ému. « Il n'arrêtait pas de dire, '_Mais je veux être joli comme maman ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être joli comme maman ?'_ » imita-t-il de façon dramatique.

« C'est pas vrai, » Blaine essaya de se défendre même en sachant que c'était vrai. « Tu exagères beaucoup. »

« Nop, petit frère, »Cooper secoua la tête, Kurt leur souriait, amusé. « Tu m'as presque mordu mon bras quand j'ai essayé de t'enlever le rouge à lèvres. »

Blaine baissa les yeux, honteux. « D'accord, oui...cette partie est vraie. »

Kurt se pencha et caressa gentiment les cheveux de Blaine. « Hey bébé pas de problème. Moi je te trouve joli. »

Blaine se cacha derrière ses mains alors que Cooper racontait à Kurt la fois où il avait supplié ses parents de pouvoir s'habiller en Mulan pour Halloween. Il disait que ça ne faisait pas fille s'il prenait le déguisement de Ping mais leur père refusa même de considérer ce choix. Il était dévasté et il avait juré de ne plus jamais aller demander des bonbons ou un sort.

« Mais finalement papa est parti en voyage d'affaires. »

« Quand ne l'était-il pas, » marmonna Blaine et Cooper continua.

« Dès qu'il est parti, maman est sortie acheter le costume de Mulan pour Blaine, mais pas celui de Ping, sa robe de mariée. Elle savait que c'était celui là qu'il voulait vraiment. Il n'avait parlé de celui de Ping que pour que son père accepte. » Cooper sourit en coin et Kurt rougit. Blaine leva la tête et sourit à ce souvenir. « Elle a pris ce qu'il fallait pour le maquiller. Tu avais quoi, 12 ans ? »

Blaine acquiesça. « Oui quelque chose comme ça. Je me souviens je croyais que c'était un piège. »

« Pourquoi ta mère te piégerait ? » demanda Kurt sérieusement.

« On ne savait jamais avec maman, » Blaine haussa les épaules et Cooper acquiesça. « Parfois elle nous laissait faire des choses ou manger des trucs en cachette de papa qui ne nous l'autoriserait jamais, et parfois elle était de son côté à 100%. Tout dépendait de la situation. »

« C'était un merveilleux Halloween n'empêche, » dit Cooper en souriant.

« Oui c'est vrai, » rit Blaine. « Coop s'est habillé en Shan Yu et pendant qu'on demandait des bonbons, on faisait semblant de se battre. »

« Et je gagnais toujours, » dit Cooper fier.

Blaine gronda. « Dans tes rêves. C'est moi qui gérais. »

« Dans _tes_ rêves petit frère, » dit Cooper provocateur. « J'étais plus grand et plus beau, donc naturellement je gagnais, » Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. « En fait, je suis toujours plus grand et plus beau donc je gagne encore. »

« T'aimerais bien, » répliqua Blaine.

« Est-ce que votre père l'a découvert ? » demanda Kurt curieux.

Cooper et Blaine secouèrent la tête. « Non, » dit Blaine. « Quand il est revenu de voyage, les costumes étaient partis et les bonbons mangés. Pour lui, on était resté à la maison pour Halloween. »

« Et ça va rester ainsi, » dit Cooper. Il leva sa bière et Blaine trinqua avec la sienne pour montrer son accord. « Notre père est du genre à ne jamais laisser tomber. Il essaierait probablement de me punir encore pour avoir aider dans ce plan. »

Monica entra dans la cuisine soudainement. « Café. J'ai besoin de café, » marmonna-t-elle à elle même.

« Combien de tasses, bébé ? » demanda Cooper curieux.

« Hein, » répondit Monica en prenant une tasse dans le placard.

Cooper la lui enleva des mains et la leva au dessus de sa tête. « Combien de tasses tu as bu ? »

« Rends moi ça Cooper ! » rétorqua Monica.

« Pas avant que tu me dises combien de tasses de café tu as bu aujourd'hui, » dit Cooper fermement.

Monica grogna. « Je ne sais pas ! Peut être … 10 ? »

« Non, » décida Cooper en secouant la tête. « Plus de café pour toi. »

« Cooper ! »

« Non, » dit Cooper avec finalité. « Il faut que tu prennes une pause. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, tu as dîner au bureau, et tu n'as même pas rencontré Kurt ou dit bonjour à Blaine. »

Monica se tourna vers Kurt et Blaine avec un grand sourire. « Salut Kurt, enchantée de te connaître ! Blaine ! Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour à la maison ! » elle se retourna vers Cooper, son sourire remplacé par un regard déterminé. « Une seule tasse, une seule heure de travail en plus, et puis c'est fini. Je le promets ! »

« Promis ? » demanda Cooper, baissant lentement son bras.

« Je le jure, » supplia Monica avec ses mains. Cooper lui donna la tasse à contrecœur. « Merci ! » elle se tourna rapidement vers la machine à café avant de se retourner vers Kurt. « Salut, désolé. J'ai ce procès très important et il me rend folle ! Je ne veux pas paraître impolie. »

« Pas de problème, » la rassura Kurt avec un sourire. « Je comprends. »

Monica sourit et prit son café. Elle y ajouta du sucre, envoya un baiser à Cooper, et partit sans un mot de plus. Cooper soupira longuement. « Donc, voilà ma femme. Elle est un peu droguée du boulot. »

« Elle a l'air sympa, » sourit Kurt.

Cooper sourit en retour et pris une gorgée de sa bière. « Oui, vraiment. »

Quand Blaine eut fini son dîner, il amena Kurt dans sa chambre. Cooper lui avait déjà fait le tour de la maison mais avait eu des ordres stricts de ne pas laisser Kurt voir la chambre. Il était allé jusque fermer la porte à clé, au cas où.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Blaine moqueur, clés en main.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel même si son cœur battait fort. « Ce n'est qu'une chambre Blaine. »

Blaine sourit de plus belle et se mit dos à la porte. « Ferme tes yeux. » Kurt haussa les sourcils mais ferma ses yeux. Blaine ouvrit la porte juste assez pour y déposer les valises de Kurt puis vint se placer derrière lui. Il glissa la clé dans sa poche et couvrit les yeux de Kurt avec ses mains. « D'accord, avance un peu et pousse la porte. » Kurt suivit les instructions et entra dans la chambre de Blaine. « Garde les yeux fermés, » dit-il en retirant ses mains. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se placer devant Kurt. « ok, ouvre les. »

Les yeux de Kurt palpitaient s'ouvrant doucement et il resta le souffle coupé. « Blaine ? »

« Une fois tu m'as dit que j'étais ton prince, et que tu étais ton propre preux chevalier, » dit Blaine tendrement. « Mais tu es mon prince, et la chambre d'un prince ne peut être autre qu'extraordinaire. »

Kurt était complètement désorienté. Blaine avait transformé sa chambre en chambre de prince. Les couleurs utilisées étaient le bleu royal et des blancs plus doux, et il était persuadé que Blaine avait remplacé tous les meubles. Le lit à baldaquin semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée avec ses sculptures majestueuses et ses rideaux tombants. Il y avait même un petit chandelier au centre de la pièce et Kurt ne pouvait que rire au ridicule de tout cela.

« Comment as-tu...quand as-tu... » essaya Kurt en s'avançant vers le miroir sûrement fait pour un roi.

« J'ai commandé les meubles quand j'étais en tournée, » répondit Blaine, soudainement timide. « La société est venue tout à l'heure tout installer, j'ai pris l'avion juste après le meet&amp;greet et Cooper m'a aidé à décorer. C'est trop ? »

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine avec des yeux doux. « C'est magnifique Blaine. »

Blaine sourit un peu gêné. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il en prenant Kurt dans ses bras.

Kurt acquiesça. « Oui. »

« Je me disais que... quand on achètera notre maison, ça pourrait être notre chambre si tu veux. »

Kurt rougit profondément. Notre maison. Notre chambre. Sérieusement il ne s'en remettrait jamais. « Je pense que ce sera parfait pour notre chambre. Je vis un véritable conte de fée après tout, » rit-il doucement.

Blaine effleura le nez de Kurt avec le sien. « Moi aussi, » il l'embrassa légèrement et recula. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te préparer pour aller au lit pendant que je prends ma douche ? Tu peux utiliser toutes les crèmes que j'ai dans la commode ou les tiennes, comme tu préfères. »

« Ok, » Kurt acquiesça et laissa partir Blaine. Il s'avança vers la commode pour inspecter les crèmes et rit ironiquement. « Blaine ce sont des produits de meilleur qualité que ce que j'utilise. »

Blaine sourit et prit des boxers de l'armoire. « Je sais. Et pour information, c'est tout ce que je vais porter ce soir, » dit-il effrontément.

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête. « Je prends note. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Blaine sortit de la salle de bain en boxer et avec son bracelet. Il détestait le porter au lit mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se lier. La pièce était sombre à l'exception de la douce lumière tamisée de la lampe près du lit et les rideaux du lit étaient fermés tout autour. Penser que Kurt l'attendait dans leur lit le fit bouillir de désir. Il prit une longue inspiration et s'avança vers le lit, ouvrant les rideaux avec précaution. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit alors. Kurt était étendu nu et le fixant des yeux à travers ses longs cils avec une expression innocente.

« Bonne douche ? » demanda Kurt dans un murmure.

« Kurt, » respira Blaine, ses yeux se promenant sur le corps de Kurt. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kurt nu, la première fois qu'il voyait la longue et mince queue de Kurt. Bien sur il l'avait déjà senti à travers les vêtements, mais ceci était complètement différent. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux et Blaine salivait d'envie d'y toucher, pour la goûter.

Kurt s'assit, puis se mis sur les genoux, s'avançant lentement vers Blaine du milieu du lit. Il avait eu du culot de ne pas porter de sous vêtements au lit mais le regard de Blaine lui confirmait qu'il avait eu une idée brillante. Il s'arrêta assez loin de Blaine pour pouvoir s'agenouiller sur le lit mais assez près pour qu'il puisse le toucher. Il regarda Blaine le dévorer des yeux et il rougit de son visage jusqu'à son érection palpitante. Les yeux de Blaine remontèrent finalement le corps de Kurt pour y rencontrer son regard, un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Tu es éblouissant, » susurra Blaine. Il leva sa main et passa ses doigts le long du torse de Kurt. Kurt ferma les yeux un moment et frissonna. « Absolument magnifique. »

Blaine se lécha les lèvres, ses yeux suivaient le chemin de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le nombril de Kurt. Il regarda Kurt en s'agenouillant sur le lit. Kurt gémit lorsque la queue habillée de Blaine se pressa contre la sienne. Blaine se pencha sur son cou et le lécha jusqu'à sa joue.

« Je veux te goûter, » susurra-t-il. Kurt acquiesça en gémissant. « Allonge-toi pour moi mon cœur. »

Kurt s'allongea. Son corps entier était en feu et le regard de désir de Blaine le faisait grogner. Blaine s'installa entre les jambes de Kurt et commença à embrasser sa clavicule. Il l'embrassa, le lécha, et mordilla tout le long de son torse, plus il descendait plus le corps de Kurt tremblait d'anticipation.

« Ça va ? » demanda Blaine.

Kurt déglutit et acquiesça. « Ouais, » dit-il sa voix une octave plus aiguë. « Tu es juste...très doué avec ta bouche. »

Blaine sourit contre sa peau. « Tu n'as encore rien vu, » dit-il en arrivant à la queue de Kurt. Elle n'était pas aussi large que celle de Blaine mais elle était plus longue, et autant Blaine taillait soigneusement cette zone, Kurt lui l'épilait complètement et c'était la chose la plus sexy que Blaine aie jamais vu. « J'ai hâte de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, » dit-il, son souffle glissant sur la queue de Kurt.

« Blaine, » grogna Kurt, ses mains attrapant les draps. Blaine leva les yeux pour voir que Kurt le regardait. Il garda leurs yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre tout en léchant en dessous de son sexe, de la base au sommet. « Blaine ! » gémit-il, ne détournant pas le regard.

Blaine sourit diaboliquement. Il aimait que Kurt veuille le regarder, mais il voulait que Kurt ait tant de plaisir qu'il lui était impossible de le faire. Il lécha encore quelques fois avant de la soulever avec une main et de la sucer complètement. Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. Les soins de Blaine étaient si doux et provocateurs que Kurt était certain qu'il allait en perdre la tête. Blaine prit Kurt doucement, il savait que Kurt ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il voulait en savourer chaque seconde. Il se frotta même contre son lit, il avait besoin de cette friction et il ne pouvait contrôler les mouvements de ses hanches. La main de Kurt trouva son chemin jusqu'aux cheveux de Blaine, ses yeux attrapant les boucles avec force. Blaine ralentit le rythme et regarda Kurt, attendant, avec besoin, que Kurt le regarde. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt, Blaine plongea de plus belle et prit Kurt entièrement dans sa bouche.

« ohdouxjesus, » cria Kurt, ses hanches se levant et baisant la bouche de Blaine. Le geste soudain étouffa un peu Blaine. « Pardon ! Oh pardon ! »

« Ça va, ça va, » répondit Blaine rapidement, alors qu'il mettait ses lèvres autour de l'érection de Kurt dont du liquide coulait déjà. Il plaça sa main sur les hanches de Kurt pour le bloquer. Il commença à fredonner Teenage Dream et Kurt éclata de rire.

« Tu te fous de moi là ? » Blaine rit autour de lui, les vibrations allant jusqu'à sa queue. « Blaine je ne peux pas. »

Blaine bougea une main pour gentiment lui caresser les testicules (AUTRE MOT?) tout en activant son geste de va et vient. Kurt sentit le coup de chaleur familier dans ses abdos et ne put s'arrêter de jouir même s'il l'aurait voulu. Il se vida dans la bouche de Blaine, en mélangeant le nom de Blaine et autres mots grossiers. Blaine finit de le sucer jusqu'à la toute fin de l'orgasme, avalant toutes les gouttes de la semence de Kurt. Il relâcha Kurt et essuya sa bouche, embrassant de nouveau le corps de Kurt jusqu'au visage. Kurt planait complètement et Blaine souriait satisfait. Il embrassa Kurt gentiment, son corps douloureux de désir.

« Je peux me goûter, » murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres. « C'est chaud putain, » marmonna-t-il, retournant le baiser avec ferveur.

Les hanches de Blaine poussèrent vers l'avant et Kurt réalisa que Blaine était encore dur. Il poussa Blaine sur son dos et s'installa rapidement entre ses jambes. Il déchira pratiquement les sous vêtements de Blaine et se figea quand il se retrouva face à face avec cette large queue qui le fixait. Il se lécha les lèvres, se remémorant tout ce que Santana lui avait expliqué à propos des fellations et lécha le liquide qui en sortait.

« Kurt, » gronda Blaine, mais il n'eut pas l'opportunité d'en dire plus car Kurt le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

Contrairement à Blaine, Kurt ne joua pas ni ne prit son temps. Il suça Blaine à fond comme si sa vie en dépendait, alternant entre les fredonnements et les mouvements comme il avait appris. Blaine ne fut pas long à jouir en criant. Kurt essaya d'en avaler autant que possible comme Blaine mais une partie éclaboussa sur son visage de toute façon. Quand il se rallongea et regarda Blaine, celui-ci jura , le souffle coupé. Voir Kurt ainsi, l'air complètement débauché avec son sperme sur le visage, était la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait vue. Il se pencha sur les lèvres de Kurt essuya avec son pouce, mais en écartant sa main, Kurt fut plus rapide et suça le pouce de Blaine.

« Putain Kurt, » souffla Blaine.

Kurt haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Tu as très bon goût. »

Blaine rit et reposa sa tête. « Pas aussi bon que toi. »

Kurt rampa jusqu'à la lampe pour l'éteindre et revint se coucher près de Blaine. « On va devoir se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'on n'est pas d'accord alors, » dit-il moqueur.

Blaine le serra plus fort et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime, » dit-il doucement. « Bonne nuit mon doux prince. »

Kurt frotta son nez contre celui de Blaine avant de l'enlacer. « Bonne nuit mon doux prince, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Kurt respirait profondément, un sourire aux lèvres quand son nez se remplissait de l'odeur de Blaine. Il avait dû bouger pendant la nuit parce qu'il était maintenant couché sur le côté. Leurs pieds étaient enlacés et la main de Blaine posée sur sa hanche. Ses yeux palpitaient et il rougit instantanément. Blaine sourit tendrement. Il adorerait à jamais voir Kurt rougir.

« Est-ce que tu me regardais dormir ? » demanda Kurt doucement.

Blaine acquiesça, son pouce caressant l'os de la hanche. « Tu es bien trop beau pour ne pas te regarder, » dit-il et Kurt rougit de plus belle. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner ? Nous devons être au stade à midi donc nous avons encore un peu de temps. »

« Ça me va, » dit Kurt en fredonnant.

Blaine se redressa un peu et embrassa Kurt légèrement avant de se forcer à s'asseoir. Kurt observa les muscles du dos de Blaine alors qu'il s'étirait et se mordit la lèvre. Qui aurait su que les étirements pouvaient être si sexy? Il continua de regarder Blaine qui attrapait ses sous vêtements par terre, son regard se baladait sur les fesses de Blaine alors qu'il se rhabillait.

« Je dois dire, » dit Kurt en mode séducteur. « Tu as de très jolies fesses. »

Blaine se tourna vers lui avec un sourire coquin. « Imagine-toi sauter dessus, » répondit-il sexy et Kurt grogna pour répondre. Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit du lit. Il s'avança vers l'armoire pour y prendre un bas de pyjama. « Des œufs ou des pancakes ? » demanda-t-il en prenant un t-shirt.

Kurt fredonna en s'étirant. « Pancakes, » répondit-il en s'asseyant. « Et du bacon ! »

« Pas de problème, » Blaine sourit par dessus son épaule et sortit de la pièce.

Kurt retomba sur le lit, fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration. Il s'attendait presque à se réveiller d'un rêve magnifique mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours nu allongé dans le lit de Blaine, dans leur lit. Sans prévenir, un petit gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait hâte de le raconter à Santana.

Kurt et Blaine étaient assis les jambes croisées sur le lit, les plateaux de nourriture entre eux. Il était à peine 9 heures donc ils avaient tout le temps de parler et n'étaient pas pressés. La conversation commença légère, Blaine demanda à Kurt comment s'était passé son vol et Kurt lui racontant à quel point leurs mondes étaient différents. Mais quand Kurt raconta à Blaine le problème qu'il avait eu avec M. Schue dans le bus, Blaine était loin d'être amusé.

« Il essayait de nous forcer à aller à une stupide pizza partie que nous ne méritions même pas, » argumenta Kurt, surpris par la réaction de Blaine. Il avait honnêtement pensé que Blaine rirait de la situation. « Le chauffeur m'attendait à l'école pour que je puisse prendre l'avion pour venir ici, pour venir te voir ! D'accord mon avion a été retardé mais là n'est pas la question. Le problème c'est qu'il essayait de me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire et je n'allais pas risquer de perdre mon vol à cause de lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es fâché contre moi. »

« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, » le rassura Blaine son ton ferme faisait douter Kurt. « Mais je ne suis pas content de la manière dont tu as géré la situation. C'était très irrespectueux Kurt. Si tu avais raté l'avion, nous t'aurions pris d'autres billets. Ça n'était pas un problème. Mais la manière dont tu as parlé à ton professeur était déplacée. »

« Tu n'aimes même pas M. Schue ! » cria Kurt. « Tu l'as dit plusieurs fois ! Comment tu l'aurais pris si je t'avais appelé pour t'annoncer mon absence non due au retard de l'avion mais au fait que mon professeur stupide m'aie obligé à participer à une stupide pizza partie ? »

« J'aurais été agacé, mais je l'aurais compris. Kurt, » Blaine passa sa main sur le plateau de nourriture pour prendre ses mains. « Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre lui, mais tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler ainsi. C'est ton professeur, pas des meilleurs d'après ce que tu me dis, soit, mais ton professeur quand même. Quand les cours reprendront, je pense que tu devrais t' excuser. »

Le visage de Kurt en tomba. « Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non, pas du tout. »

Kurt grogna et retira ses mains, croisant les bras, agacé. « Je n'aime pas ça quand tu te comportes comme un _adulte_, » grommela-t-il.

Blaine sourit en coin. « Et bien avec toutes les crises de colère que tu fais, un de nous deux doit l'être, » dit-il provocateur et Kurt lui tira la langue. « Je t'aime, » chantonna -t-il.

Kurt fondit instantanément. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Blaine se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. « Maintenant raconte-moi les Régionales. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez fait ex æquo, » dit-il en prenant quelques raisins.

« Eh bien ton alma mater est plutôt parfaite, » dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Les Régionales se sont bien passées en fait. Santana était géniale, pas de surprise, et le duo de Finn et Rachel était bien évidemment incroyable. Ce que je mourrais envie de te raconter c'est ce qui s'est passé avec M. Clarington. »

Blaine se figea. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Kurt ne remarqua pas du tout l'appréhension de Blaine. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai envoyé les messages sur Voxer sur le comportement hautain des Warblers ? » Blaine hocha la tête. « Et bien, j'étais dans les toilettes en train de réarranger mes cheveux quand je les ai entendu parler de M. Clarington. Apparemment il a eu une sorte de dépression et ils étaient en train de dire qu'il en perdait la tête. »

« Oh ? »

« Ouais, alors je leur ai balancé en plein face qu'ils ne devaient pas parler en mal de leur directeur devant des concurrents, dans des toilettes publics en plus, et j'ai dit quelque chose dans le genre '_les hommes de Dalton ne sont-ils pas supposés être une fraternité et tout ça ? Comment osez-vous critiquer votre leader ?_ ' Et oui je sais que j'étais un tant soit peu hypocrite puisque j'ai manqué de respect envers M. Schue mais bon peu importe, » Blaine sourit à cela. « Et donc, l'un d'entre eux me dit, '_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, école publique ?_', comme si c'était une insulte. »

Blaine sourit amusé. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils utilisent encore cette expression. Sebastian avait l'habitude de dire ça tout le temps. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et continua. « Et alors je lui ai dit, '_J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois'_, puis ils sont partis et je t'ai envoyé le message via Voxer.

« Ok, » dit Blaine. « Et ? »

« Et, je crois que M. Clarington était dans une des cabines, parce qu'il est venu me voir après l'annonce des gagnants, » lui dit Kurt.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Blaine sur la défensive.

Kurt remarqua le ton cette fois-ci et regarda Blaine confus. « Rien de mal, » le rassura-t-il. « Il était plutôt gentil en fait. Mais il connaissait mon nom et il m'a dit que c'était un plaisir de me connaître, et quand je lui ai demandé comment il savait qui j'étais, il a dit, '_Je sais plus que ce que tu crois'_, et j'étais genre, euhh … et puis il m'a dit, _'Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi depuis bien longtemps'_, puis il me dit qu'on se reverra bientôt et il est parti. » Blaine relâcha un soupir qu'il ne savait pas qu'il gardait en lui. « Comment est-ce qu'il me connaît Blaine ? Vous vous parlez ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Humm...et bien, non, pas exactement, » dit Blaine hésitant. « Enfin je sais que Wes lui parle tout le temps mais entre lui et moi … c'est ...compliqué. »

« Compliqué comment ? » demanda Kurt. « Est-ce que Wes lui a dit que nous étions des âmes sœur ? »

« Non, c'est moi qui lui ai dit, » dit Blaine, son esprit s'emballait. « Souviens-toi c'était mon colocataire à Dalton la dernière année. Il était là quand j'ai atteint l'âge. Il se souvient probablement de ton nom et je suppose qu'il a lu que je t'avais trouvé et il en a déduit cela. »

« Ok, » dit Kurt en plissant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Blaine lui offrit un sourire réticent. « Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te raconter cette histoire. Enfin, peut être en partie mais...je ne peux pas en bonne conscience t'en expliquer les raisons, c'est compliqué. »

Kurt le regarda curieusement mais décida de ne pas insister. « D'accord, je suppose, » il haussa les épaules et Blaine visiblement se détendit. « Cependant je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi ses élèves parlent de lui de telle façon. Je veux dire...ça a dû être dur pour lui de les écouter le critiquer, non ? »

Blaine regarda au loin et acquiesça, son esprit envahi d'un tas de questions. « C'est plutôt horrible oui. »

Kurt se tordait les mains nerveusement. Il était dans les vestiaires, marchant de long en large, attendant que Blaine ne finisse son deuxième meet&amp;greet. Il savait déjà que Perez Hill serait dans le public au concert du soir mais ce n'est qu'en quittant la maison des Anderson que Blaine lui avait dit qu'ils feraient une interview exclusive avec le chroniqueur mondain.

_« C'est celui que tout le monde lit, que tu l'aimes ou le détestes, » dit Blaine. « Eric a conclut une affaire avec lui, il ne nous trahit pas, il attend que l'on t'annonce avant de publier les photos. C'est un scoop énorme qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Tout ira bien, fais moi confiance. »_

Et il fit confiance à Blaine, complètement, sans questions. Mais ça n'empêcha pas son anxiété d'être détraquée. Les choses pouvaient tourner au désastre et Kurt était terrifié à l'idée d'être maladroit. Dans son état de panique, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée des invités spéciaux des Warblers dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? » Kurt tourna la tête soudainement et ouvrit la bouche. « C'est toi l'âme sœur de Blaine ? » Kurt hocha la tête doucement, la mâchoire ouverte. Dani Santiago s'avança nonchalante avec un sourire coquin. « Vous monsieur, vous êtes carrément canon. »

« C'est beaucoup venant de toi mademoiselle la diva aimante des femmes, » dit Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbert, un sourire en coin. « Mais elle a raison. Tu es super sexy, » Elliot tendit sa main à Kurt. « Tu peux m'appeler Starchild. Voici Dani. Quel est ton nom ? »

Kurt serra la main de Starchild lentement. « Kurt, je m'appelle Kurt, » il se tourna pour serrer la main de Dani. « Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes les Nipslips. Ma meilleure amie est super fan. Elle est totalement amoureuse de toi. »

Dani lissa et brossa ses épaules. « Je suis plutôt fabuleuse. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une photo ? » demanda Kurt plein d'espoir. « Elle va péter un câble. »

« Bien sur, » dit Starchild. « On aime les pétages de plomb. »

« Complètement, » dit Dani un sourire en coin.

Kurt prit rapidement son téléphone pour se prendre en photo entre les deux et l'envoya à Santana. A peine une seconde plus tard, elle répondit.

_De Santana Lopez : SI TU NE ME PRENDS PAS UN AUTOGRAPHE JE JURE DEVANT DIEU DE TE TRANCHER TA PUTAIN DE GORGE PETASSE !_

« Wow elle est violente, » dit Dani en lisant le message.

Kurt haussa les épaules et rangea son téléphone. « C'est Tana. Je devrais probablement prendre cet autographe, au cas où. »

La porte s'ouvrit et les Warblers entrèrent. « Je vois que tu as rencontré nos invités spéciaux, » Blaine sourit et s'avança vers lui.

« Bien joué sur ce coup là Blaine, » dit Dani avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre. « Il est canon. »

« Oui c'est vrai, » dit Starchild en ronronnant.

Blaine posa une main possessive sur la taille de Kurt. « Il est à moi Elliot. »

« Succeptible... » se moqua Starchild. « Et ne m'appelle pas Elliot. Mais Starchild. »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai dû oublier, » dit Blaine sur un ton poli mais son regard montrait bien qu'il savait qu'il avait agacé Starchild. Kurt devait admettre que Blaine jaloux était extrêmement sexy.

« Blaine, Kurt, » ils se retournèrent vers Eric. « C'est l'heure. »

« Tu es sur que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? » demanda Kurt pour la troisième fois. Ils étaient dans une pièce privée où se tiendrait l'interview et il était une boule de nerfs.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte suivit par Eric et Perez Hill. « Je vous laisse, » dit Eric en lançant un regard sérieux à Perez qui lui rappelait l'importance capitale de et interview.

Eric ferma la porte et Perez se tourna vers Blaine et Kurt. « C'est merveilleux de te revoir Blaine, » le salua-t-il en serrant la main avant de se tourner vers Kurt. « Et tu dois être le mystérieux K., wow, » Perez le regarda. « Tu es à couper le souffle. Tes yeux sont magnifiques. »

Kurt sourit un peu. « Merci, » marmonna-t-il. « Je m'appelle Kurt. »

« Kurt et Blaine. Klaine, » Perez sourit d'excitation. « J'adore ! » s'exclama-t-il en frappant des mains. « Je sais que votre planning est chargé alors asseyons-nous, voulez-vous ? » Kurt regarda Blaine et Blaine lui sourit pour l'encourager, tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Perez s'assit sur une chaise face à eux, sortit son magnéto et son calepin, et les posa sur la table. « Avant de commencer, je vais expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Tu as l'air nerveux Kurt, et je ne veux pas que tu sois inconfortable pendant cette interview. Ça te va ? »

Kurt se repositionna et acquiesça. « Ça me va. »

« Génial. Maintenant, je sais qu'Eric vous a dit quel était notre arrangement mais je veux que vous sachiez tous les deux quel est le plan exact, » dit Perez et les garçons hochèrent la tête. « Ce soir, je prendrais quelques photos de vous et on parlera un peu. Je vous poserai quelques questions mais je veux vous connaître en tant que couple. Kurt, toi et moi on sera dans le carré VIP, on pourra voir le concert ensemble loin des regards curieux et on aura l'opportunité de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je pense que Mme Montgomery et Mme Thompson seront là aussi et j'en profiterai pour prendre quelques photos de vous aussi, » Kurt acquiesça, une nouvelle vague de nerfs le submergea. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Vanessa et Katherine, il espérait qu'elles l'aimeraient. « En ce qui concerne l'article, il sera publié dans quelques jours avec une photo de vous deux mais ton visage sera coupé Kurt. J'écrirai quelques lignes sur ce dont on aura parlé ce soir mais ce ne sera qu'une accroche. Le véritable article sera lui publié après votre annonce de Kurt au monde. Cet article sera bien plus détaillé, on parlera de votre rencontre et vos différentes vies, et je publierai la photo originale et quelques autres. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Blaine regarda Kurt et sourit. « Ça me paraît bien Perez. »

« Parfait, » dit Perez ravi. « Si pendant l'interview vous dites quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas partager avec le public, assurez-vous de préciser que c'était confidentiel, même si c'est après l'avoir dit. Comme je l'ai déjà dit je vais juste vous poser quelques questions, je souhaite surtout qu'on discute et parfois les gens ont tendance à en dire plus qu'ils ne le souhaiteraient. Avant de publier l'article, je l'enverrai par mail à Eric pour qu'il me donne son accord. D'accord ? » dit-il en se dirigeant à Kurt.

Kurt respira profondément et hocha la tête. « Oui. »

Perez sourit, il avait du mal à cacher son excitation. « D'accord, » dit-il en prenant son calepin, il appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement, et sortit son stylo de sa poche. « Alors on commence doucement ? Racontez-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Kurt jeta un regard à Blaine qui lui sourit, à l'aise. « Drôle d'histoire en fait. Nous pensions nous êtes rencontrés au parc Goodale à Columbus, mais nous avons découvert plus tard que nous nous étions rencontrés beaucoup plus jeunes. »

Kurt n'aurait pas imaginé une soirée meilleure que celle-ci. Leur entretien avec Perez s'était passé mieux que prévu. Ensemble depuis à peine un quart d'heure, ils riaient tous les trois de la réaction de Kurt quand il vit le nom de Blaine, sous le regard amoureux de celui-ci. Perez adorait Kurt et son attitude piquante. Une fois les nerfs calmés, il parlait avec Kurt comme avec un vieil ami et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Une interview décontractée était une interview ouverte. Une fois fini, Perez se dirigea vers le carré VIP et tweeta quelques phrases de l'interview pour attirer le public.

Cinq minutes avant le début du spectacle, Kurt, Vanessa et Katherine se dirigèrent vers le carré VIP. Les inquiétudes initiales de Kurt s'étaient envolées au moment où il avait rencontré les deux jeunes femmes. Vanessa était chaleureuse et accueillante, et sa nature douce mirent Kurt à l'aise. Il avait commencé à apprendre le langage des signes tout seul pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle, et même si elle devait le corriger parfois, elle était impressionnée par sa rapidité d'apprentissage. Katherine était exactement ce à quoi Kurt s'attendait. Elle était drôle et gentille, et un air espiègle comme David. Regarder David paniquer dans le vestiaire parce qu'il ne trouvait pas son collier porte bonheur avait été hilarant. Autant plus hilarant quand Katherine a révélé l'avoir piquer quand il ne regardait pas.

Après le spectacle, les Warblers et l'équipe sont sortis pour célébrer la fin de la première partie de leur tournée. David et Katherine ont choisi de ne pas venir car elle était morte de fatigue, donc Kurt a pu passé plus de temps avec Vanessa pendant que Blaine s'amusait avec ses amis. Blaine lui avait permis de boire quelques verres avec eux et s'aperçut rapidement qu'un Kurt pompette est un Kurt qui glousse. Il s'amusa en regardant Kurt essayer de parler à Vanessa, mais l'alcool dans son corps rendait le langage des signes encore plus compliqué. Vanessa ne se souvenait pas avoir tant ri un jour. La personnalité de Kurt était contagieuse et elle était aux anges de l'avoir désormais dans la famille.

Kurt apprit qu'un Blaine alcoolisé est un Blaine excité et il en profita au maximum. Ils restèrent éveillés des heures cette nuit là, provoquant et s'explorant l'un l'autre, découvrant les points sensibles de chacun. Quand ils se réveillèrent le matin suivant, les deux un peu avec la gueule de bois, cela ne les empêcha pas de se réveiller avec le soleil. Kurt convainquit Blaine de prendre la douche avec lui, et la douche mena inévitablement à Blaine serrant Kurt contre le mur. Ce qui devait être une douche rapide se transforma en une heure d'exploration. Alors que les doigts de Blaine se creusaient dans les cuisses de Kurt, ses dents raclaient contre sa clavicule, et Kurt réalisa qu'il avait vraiment une perversion pour le sexe contre un mur. Rien que de penser à Blaine en train de le baiser contre un mur ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Blaine semblait avoir compris à ce moment même que Kurt aimait être serré alors il lâcha les cuisses de Kurt pour lui prendre les mains et les serrer au dessus de sa tête tout en lui susurrant des mots obscènes à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne jouisse en miaulant.

Après leur douche, ils ont paressé dans la maison toute la journée. Il y avait une centaine d'endroits où Blaine aurait aimé emmener Kurt mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être vus ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas trop tristes pour autant. C'était plutôt agréable de se détendre toute la journée en pyjamas, profiter d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le soir approchant, Kurt se prépara pour une soirée films avec Katherine et Vanessa et Blaine se prépara pour une soirée avec son frère et les garçons, ou du moins c'est ce que pensait Kurt. En ce qui le concerne, il passait la soirée chez David avec les filles et Blaine allait avec les garçons boire quelques bières et jouer au billard.

« Les filles prendront soin de toi, » dit Blaine en s'avançant vers l'entrée de la maison de David. « Ne laisse pas Katherine te convaincre de faire quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas d'habitude. »

Kurt haussa le sourcil. « De quoi me convaincrait-elle ? » demanda-t-il alors que Blaine sonnait.

« C'est une version femme de David. Elle trouvera bien quelque chose, » dit Blaine en riant.

Katherine ouvrit la porte en souriant. « Salut ! Entrez, » dit-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. « On a prévu une soirée cool. »

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et virent Vanessa préparer des coktails. « Ne le mettez pas dans tous ses états, bébé » taquina David alors qu'il arrivait avec Wes.

« Je n'oserais pas, » dit Katherine avec une fausse innocence.

« C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée en fait, » dit Blaine à contrecœur même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de ramener Kurt à la maison.

Kurt rit et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est que pour quelques heures. Tout se passera bien. Je ne boirai pas beaucoup, promis. »

« Je suis étonné que vous buviez vous aussi, » dit Wes en regardant sa femme. « Tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire deux soirs de suite. »

Vanessa haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. « _Il est mignon quand il est pompette. En plus Katherine n'a pas pu le voir essayer de parler en langage des signes dans cet état. Ce n'est que justice qu'elle puisse le voir aussi_, » dit-elle en langage des signes et Kurt rougit.

« J'apprends encore, » dit Kurt en signant. « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je sois correct quand je suis saoul. »

« C'est bon, assez de papotage, » le coupa David. « Les filles, Kurt, amusez-vous. Elena toi tu restes là, » dit-il en pointant le ventre de Katherine. « Les gars on y va. J'ai du fric à gagner. »

« Tu sais que Jeff va te ruiner, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Blaine un sourire en coin.

« Pas moyen mec. Je gère, » dit David confiant.

Alors que David et Wes embrassaient leurs épouses, Blaine se tourna vers Kurt. « Je te revois dans quelques heures. On ne peut pas rentrer tard de toute façon, on a un vol tôt demain. »

« Okay, » acquiesça Kurt. Il se pencha et donna à Blaine un baiser chaste. « Amuse-toi bien. »

« Toi aussi, » Blaine embrassa son front et recula. « Allez. Coop attend dans la voiture. »

Blaine sortit de la maison avec les garçons mais au lieu de tous rentrer dans la voiture de Blaine, Wes et David allèrent dans celle de David. « On se voit là bas B., » dit David.

Blaine hocha la tête et se dépêcha. Cooper et lui rejoindraient les garçons plus tard. Ils avaient une première affaire à régler avant.

Cooper et Blaine entrèrent dans la bijouterie par l'entrée de côté. Alors que Cooper faisait mine de regarder pour offrir quelque chose à Monica, Blaine alla rapidement dans l'arrière salle où le responsable de la boutique l'attendait.

« Merci beaucoup de me recevoir si vite, » dit Blaine en souriant.

« Pas de problème, » dit Claudia en posant sa collection de bracelet de haute qualité. « Je sais à quel point ce moment est important pour vous et le fait que vous souhaitiez que ce soit une surprise ne le rend que plus romantique. » Blaine lui sourit et se pencha sur les bracelets noirs. « Quand est-ce que vous partez en voyage ? »

« Ce ne sera qu'après Noël, » lui dit Blaine. « Mais demain nous partons pour l'Ohio et je ne voulais aller nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, » dit-il charmeur.

« Bien évidemment, » lui répondit Claudia pleine d'arrogance. Tout le monde savait que c'était l'endroit où aller pour les bracelets de lien. Elle observa Blaine attentivement jusqu'à ce que son regard s'attarde un peu plus sur un exemplaire précis. « L'un d'eux a-t-il attiré votre attention ? »

« Oui, celui-ci, » dit Blaine en pointant celui qui avait une boucle au lieu d'un clip pour attache. Claudia le prit et le lui tendit. Blaine retira le sien pour essayer le nouveau. « Et ceux-ci peuvent également être personnalisés ? »

« Hum, » Claudia acquiesça, tournant la main de Blaine paume vers le haut. « La couture serait ici. »

Blaine eut un large sourire. « Parfait. J'en prendrais deux en taille moyenne. Combien de temps pour la couture ? » demanda-t-il en retirant le bracelet pour le rendre.

« La couture ne prends pas longtemps mais généralement on demande au client de le récupérer le lendemain, » lui dit Claudia. « Mais puisque vous avez besoin d'eux assez vite, je peux les faire personnellement maintenant. Disons, trente minutes ? »

« Ça me paraît bien, » dit Blaine.

« Très bien. Laissez-moi préparer les papiers, puis je m'occupe de cela. »

Blaine la remercia et prit une profonde inspiration, son corps vibrait d'excitation et d'anxiété. Kurt allait avoir la surprise de sa vie.


	20. Chapter 20 Keep Holding On

Allez pour la nouvelle année un ptit chapitre plus tôt ;)

*Aliice-Klaine : eheh j'adore l'enthousiasme de vos reviews :) Merci

*KlaineGlee : alors tout d'abord je ne vais pas changer de plateforme de publication parce que celle ci me convient parfaitement :) Ensuite ce ne sont pas MES ff, je ne fais que la traduction. En ce qui concerne les liens: 2 âmes soeurs se lient en étant intimes l'un avec l'autre mais ils ne peuvent pas le faire trop rapidement, pour une relation solide ils doivent attendre que les bases soient solides. Sinon ça finit comme Hunter et Seb qui se sont liés trop vite sans avoir acquis la confiance et la connaissance de l'autre auparavant et donc la relation s'en retrouve d'autant plus fragilisée. Les bracelets sont là pour démontrer qu'ils ont trouvé leurs âmes soeur et le bracelet en public cache le nom de son bien aimé. C'est une sorte de protection si tu veux. Voila. En espérant avoir répondu à tes questions. En ce qui concerne ta 2eme review, j'en parle après {***}

*AnnaKlaineuse : je suis daccord avec toi ils sont un peu tous adorables c'est ce qui rend cette ff magique. Merci de me lire en tout cas :)

*C0meWhatMay: Pour l'officialisation faut attendre un peu (et préparer les sacs de glaçons parce qu'il fera chaud...très chaud) ;)

*mamtaz : klaine adorable? ce sont deux synonymes :p

Merci pour les reviews et encore merci à Claire et Cindy pour leur aide!

*** AVANT DE VOUS SOUHAITER UNE BONNE LECTURE je voudrais répondre à certaines personnes particulièrement impatientes et critiques quant à ma vitesse de publication. Je ne vais pas me justifier parce que je considère que je n'ai pas à le faire. J'ai déjà dit que je la traduirai et publierai jusqu'à sa fin, j'ai d'ailleurs la traduction déjà bien avancée. Le truc c'est que vous lire me dire "vivement la suite" je trouve ça chou, par contre lire "tu mets trop de temps c'est trop long" ...comment vous dire...si des personnes trouvent ça trop long rien ne les oblige à continuer à lire ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le mystérieux K_

_Il était une fois, un jeune homme de 14 ans, Blaine Anderson. Un événement horrible laissa Blaine à l'hôpital pour guérir. Mais même si son corps guérissait seul, son cœur et son âme étaient encore bouleversés. Un moment à vous briser le cœur déposa un autre jeune garçon, de 7 ans, dans ce même hôpital. Mais malgré les événements tragiques qui l'entouraient, il avait encore de l'espoir et croyait aux fins heureuses. Ce garçon donna à Blaine une raison pour continuer de se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste, le courage dont il avait besoin pour être lui-même. Ce garçon était le mystérieux K._

_Nous avons tous lu ces livres. Nous avons tous entendu ces histoires de rencontres d'âmes sœur avant de se connaître. Rien de ce que j'ai entendu dans ma vie ne pourrait se comparer à l'histoire d'amour entre Blaine et K. J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer K et de lui parler le soir du dernier concert des Warblers, et je peux vous dire en toute honnêteté que personne ne m'a coupé le souffle autant que ce jeune homme. Sa force et son enthousiasme étaient enivrants, et leur histoire d'amour est à marquer dans les annales. _

_Restez connectés les fans, j'ai une interview exclusive qui vous brisera le cœur, le fera fondre, et vous donnera une raison d'espérer que votre propre âme sœur est là dehors en train de vous attendre._

_Perez Hill_

* * *

Sebastian se gara dans l'allée de la maison du réalisateur, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Le reste du cast principal était arrivé la veille à Londres et le réalisateur les avait appelé pour une lecture. Il était presque sur que l'auteur des livres serait également présent et il ne pouvaiy nier le fait qu'il avait peur. Il était terrifié même. Il connaissait déjà son texte quasiment. Il lisait pour la troisième fois le premier livre, et il disséquait Ryan autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais ça ne le calmait pas pour autant. Sebastian était le petit nouveau dans l'équipe. Les autres acteurs étaient des vétérans du cinéma qui avaient déjà travaillé ensemble sur d'autres projets, donc il se voyait comme l'étranger. Peu importe qu'il ait brillamment réussi son audition. Si il ne s'intégrait pas facilement avec ses collègues, les choses pourraient mal tourner assez vite.

Il éteignit sa voiture louée et posa sa tête à l'arrière, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait juste besoin d'arrêter de trop penser et éviter d'arriver en vainqueur. _L'humilité est la clé_, pensa-t-il. _Ne soit pas un connard_ et tout ira bien. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit. Il avait un appel manqué de Blaine et un message répondeur. Il pensa à ne pas l'écouter, mais une pensée le tourmentait dans sa tête. _Peut-être qu'entendre une voix amicale pourrait me calmer._ Avec un gros soupir, il appela son répondeur.

_« Seb salut, »_ Blaine parlait tout bas, un ton réticent. Sebastian se remua sur le siège. «_ Je sais que tu es occupé mais euh, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Rien de grave, pas vraiment. C'est juste, »_ Blaine fit une pause et Sebastian attendit , anxieux. « _Hunter a parlé à Kurt, _» se précipita Blaine et Sebastian se réinstalla plus droit. «_ Ils se sont rencontrés lors des Régionales et il lui a dit certaines choses qui ont mis la puce à l'oreille à Kurt qu'il savait qu'il était mon âme sœur, et Kurt a entendu certaines choses à son propos de la bouche de Warblers et ce n'étaient pas de bonnes choses, et maintenant Kurt me pose toutes ces questions auxquelles je ne peux pas vraiment répondre complètement, je ne veux pas dire quelque chose qui t'énerverait,_ » Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

« _Je suis désolé de parler autant. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé faire là, Seb. Je déteste lui cacher des choses, et mon histoire avec Hunter je pense qu'il devrait être au courant le plus vite possible, mais je ne peux rien lui raconter sans lui parler de votre histoire aussi, et je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne le ferais pas. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas à moi de raconter cette histoire, je n'ai même pas mentionné ton nom, et pour l'instant il a laissé tomber. Mais il va m'en reparler. Et nous partons une semaine en Ohio et il y a de grandes chances qu'il y voit Hunter. Je suis désolé de te dire tout cela sur ton répondeur mais je ne sais pas si Hunter va lui parler de ce qui s'est passé entre nous trois et j'ai la sensation que je devrais au moins prévenir Kurt qu'Hunter ne va pas être ravi de me voir,_ » il fit une autre pause, plus longue, et à un moment Sebastian pensa que Blaine avait raccroché. Puis Blaine parla de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur un ton plus gentil et attentionné. « _Nos conversations me manquent Seb. Je sais que tu es occupé, et je sais que tu m'évites probablement .. mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu me manques. Appelle-moi bientôt, ok ? Ou envoie-moi un message. Fais-moi juste savoir que tu es en vie. Ne m'exclue pas s'il te plaît. Je t'aime mec. Salut._ »

Sebastian resta assis, immobile, pendant un moment, les mots de Blaine repassaient dans sa tête encore et encore. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était supposé ressentir. Devait-il être en colère contre Hunter d'avoir parlé à Kurt ? Devait-il être contrarié contre Blaine pour avoir parlé de Hunter alors qu'il sait qu'il déteste en parler ? Devait-il s'inquiéter qu'Hunter ne soit pas sympa avec Blaine devant Kurt ou de ce qu'il lui dira ? Devait-il s'inquiéter de ce que ressentait Hunter ? Il était persuadé que Hunter avait mal en ce moment, mais devrait-il y penser ? Pouvait-il vraiment l'ignorer ? Sebastian secoua la tête et prit une profonde respiration avant d'appeler son âme sœur. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

« Allo ? » dit Hunter d'une voix hésitante.

« Salut, » répondit Sebastian, plus doucement que ce qu'il avait prévu. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hunter ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Ça va. »

Sebastian acquiesça. « D'accord, » dit-il un peu bizarre. « Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« Je vais bien, » répéta Hunter et Sebastian pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Il sourit aussi. « Comment c'est Londres ? »

« C'est bien, » dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai pas fait grand chose à part rester dans ma chambre et lire mon script. »

« Ça a l'air amusant, » dit Hunter sarcastique et Sebastian en rit.

« Oui, très. Super amusant, » dit Sebastian sur un ton plus léger qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Une soudaine douleur poignarda son cœur et il en serra les dents. « Je dois y aller. Mais je t'appellerai. »

« Oh, » dit Hunter doucement. « Oui, ok. »

Sebastian pouvait entendre le léger tremblement dans sa voix et cela augmenta la douleur dans son cœur. « Au revoir Hunter, » dit-il avant de raccrocher. Il serra fort le téléphone, espérant que la douleur soudaine s'en aille. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que la douleur s'estompait un peu. Avec un souffle tremblant, Sebastian essuya ses larmes et sortit de la voiture.

En Ohio, Hunter pleurait silencieusement sur le pull de Sebastian.

En arrivant devant la porte du réalisateur, Sebastian se souvint du message de Blaine. Il lui envoya un message rapide puis frappa à la porte. Il tenait dans sa main son script et un exemplaire du livre, il inspira profondément et repoussa toutes pensées de Hunter ou Blaine. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur son rôle maintenant. Il ne devait pas penser à Hunter de toute façon. Il devait se concentrer sur lui même.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'un certain âge l'accueillit avec un sourire. « Bonjour, » le salua-t-elle. « Êtes-vous Sebastian ? »

Sebastian sourit et hocha la tête. « Oui madame. »

« Très bien, entrez je vous en prie. » Elle le laissa passer et le guida jusqu'à la salle de conférence. « Thé ou café ? »

« Thé s'il vous plaît, » dit Sebastian poliment. Elle acquiesça et le laissa à la double porte puis s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Sebastian déglutit et respira avant de frapper. Il entendit un homme crier pour entrer alors il ouvrit la porte en essayant de sourire.

« M. Smythe, » la réalisatrice Isabel, le salua. « Je vous en prie, entrez. » Sebastian s'assit sur la chaise vide et sourit à ses collègues. « Maintenant que tout le monde est là, commençons. Mon nom est Isabel, je serai la réalisatrices de ces films. Voici Mark, l'auteur des livre et il écrira aussi le reste des scénarios. » Mark salua le cast avec un hochement de tête. « Mark et moi sommes vraiment heureux de vous avoir tous ici. Nous voulons que vous sachiez que nous avons été très minutieux dans la recherche des parfaits acteurs pour ces films et nous avons confiance en vous. Ai-je raison d'assumer que vous êtes tous à l'hôtel pour l'instant ? » tous les membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent. « Et bien préparez vos valises parce que vous ne le serez plus d'ici la fin de la semaine. Nous voulons que vous vous plongiez vraiment dans vos rôles et nous pensons que le seul moyen de le faire est de vous faire vivre sur le tournage. Nous avons des mobiles homes pour chacun d'entre vous, et d'autres membres de l'équipe. Comme indiqué dans vos contrats, nous filmeront ces films les uns après les autres. Pendant les prochaines années, vous allez manger, respirer et dormir _L'âge du Chaos_. Nous espérons que vous êtes prêts parce qu'on est partis pour un long et probablement stressant voyage. »

Sebastian laissa les mots encrer en lui. Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait en acceptant le rôle. Les films étaient financés par l'auteur et une entreprise de films indépendants, et son agent l'avait averti que ça occuperait sûrement tout son temps les six prochaines années. A l'époque, Sebastian en avait été ravi. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre lui et Hunter les six prochaines années. Il savait qu'il attendrait à jamais son amour. Il espérait juste qu' Hunter en ferait de même.

* * *

« Je ne voyagerais plus jamais de ma vie sur des vols réguliers, » dit Kurt à Vanessa en sortant du jet privé.

Vanessa sourit et hocha la tête. « _C'est plutôt cool,_ » signa-t-elle. « _Est-ce que Blaine t'a parlé de la maison de plage à Hawai ? _»

Kurt s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. « Il y a une maison de plage à Hawai ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Vanessa acquiesça et Kurt gloussa. « _Les garçons la partagent et c'est très privé. C'est magnifique_. »

« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à tout ça, » lui dit Kurt en riant.

Blaine jeta un regard à Wes en haussant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que ces deux là vont nous donner du fil à retordre ? » dit-il le visage tourné pour que Vanessa ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres.

Wes rit. « Tu veux dire encore plus que Katherine et elle ? Imagine les trois ensemble. Les vacances d'été vont être intéressantes cette année. »

« Ouais, surtout avec Elena qui court partout, » rit Blaine. « Ou plutôt qui rampe partout. »

Jeff arriva par derrière et boudait. « David me manque. »

« Katherine ne peut pas voyager, » lui rappela Wes pour la énième fois.

Jeff croisa les bras et pouffa. « Je sais, mais il me manque quand même. »

« Nous aurions pu rester à LA, » dit Nick un sourire en coin.

« Et ne pas manger la délicieuse cuisine de ta maman ? » demanda Jeff dramatique. « Pas moyen ! »

Vanessa et Kurt s'approchèrent avec des sourires malicieux. « On est prêts ? » demanda Kurt.

Wes plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez vous deux ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux. « Je connais ce regard bébé. »

Vanessa feignit l'offense, une main posée sur le cœur. « _Mais je suis la plus douce. Comment peux-tu penser cela ?_ »

Wes n'en croyait pas un mot mais sourit néanmoins. « Hum hum. Bien sur. Tu passes trop de temps avec Kat. »

Vanessa sourit simplement. « _Pas possible_. »

« Nous sommes prêts messieurs, » leur dit le chauffeur d'une des voitures.

Wes, Vanessa, Jeff et Nick se dirigèrent vers le 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées qui les emmèneraient à Westerville alors que Kurt et Blaine s'avancèrent vers la voiture de ville qui les emmèneraient à Lima. « On se voit jeudi Blaine, » lui dit Wes. « Et on se voit vendredi Kurt. »

« A plus, » dit Kurt en leur faisant un signe de la main et entrant dans la voiture. Blaine le suivit et ferma la porte. « Tu es prêt à rester coincé dans la maison pour les deux prochaines semaines ? »

Blaine sourit amoureusement. « Tant que je suis coincé avec toi, tout ira bien, » dit-il. Kurt pensait rester à Lima jusqu'après Noël puis passer le nouvel an à Los Angeles avec les garçons. Il espérait pouvoir garder le secret jusqu'au bout.

« Toujours aussi romantique, » se moqua Kurt en rougissant légèrement. « Je devrais appeler papa pour lui dire qu'on arrive bientôt. »

Blaine acquiesça et prit son téléphone pour le rallumer. Il écouta Kurt parler à son père et il se souvint qu'il devait parler à Burt des changements de plan. Il crissa intérieurement. Bien sur lui et Burt s'entendaient bien. Mais il allait sensiblement lui dire qu'il avait l'intention d'avoir des rapports avec son fils. Aucune manière d'avoir cette conversation sans que ce soit bizarre. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans ses mains et regarda pour voir que Sebastian lui avait envoyer un message.

_De Sebastian Smythe :_

_Ne fais pas ta drama queen B. Je suis vivant. Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux à Kurt, tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu me manques aussi._

Blaine sourit doucement. Il était content que Sebastian lui aie au moins envoyé un message, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami.

_De Blaine Anderson :_

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui raconter mais merci pour l'autorisation je suppose. Appelle-moi vite d'accord ? J'ai vraiment envie de te parler. Ne te renferme pas. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'aime mon frère._

Blaine rangea son téléphone en soupirant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sebastian lui réponde au message.

* * *

« Papa ? » appela Kurt alors que lui et Blaine entraient dans la maison. Blaine respira profondément et sourit. Il aimait ce sentiment chaleureux de la maison des Hudmel.

« Ici, » répondit Burt.

Blaine et Kurt se dirigèrent vers le salon avec leurs valises. Kurt haussa le sourcil quand il vit son père, Carole et Finn debout en train de les attendre, Finn avait le sourire le plus niais. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Les garçons, laissez les valises ici et suivez-nous, » dit Carole avant de se tourner et de monter les marches, Finn la suivit.

« Papa, » dit Kurt doucement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Burt sourit en coin. « Laissez vos valises ici et suivez-nous, » dit-il en montant.

Blaine regarda Kurt curieux. « Je suppose que nous devons laisser les affaires ici. »

« Et les suivre, » dit Kurt confus. Qu'est-ce que sa famille fabriquait ?

Ils montèrent et allèrent au fond du couloir vers la chambre de Kurt. Les escaliers du grenier étaient baissés et il se fâcha. « Blaine ne va pas dormir dans le grenier papa, » cria-t-il.

« Comme si je pouvais l'en convaincre. Tu le rejoindrais probablement là haut dès que je m'endors de toute façon, » répondit Burt. « Ramenez vos fesses ici. »

Blaine regarda Kurt et haussa les épaules. Kurt monta les escaliers, Blaine le suivait de près, et sa mâchoire en tomba quand il découvrit ce que sa famille avait fait du grenier. Les piles de cartons et les vieilleries avaient disparu et la pièce avait été transformée en un studio de musique personnel. Blaine monta les dernières marches et un sourire se créa sur son visage.

« Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant Blaine, » dit Burt souriant. « Nous voulions faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi et puisque tu vas rester plus ou moins coincé à la maison, nous avons essayé de trouver un moyen pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Surtout quand Kurt retournera en cours. Considère ceci comme un cadeau de Noël de notre part. Quand l'inspiration te viendra ou que tu auras envie de temps pour toi, tu pourras venir ici. »

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Blaine. Il avait grandit en cachant son amour pour la musique à ses parents et le voilà face à la famille de Kurt qui lui avait construit un studio. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. « C'est superbe, » dit-il doucement, ses doigts se promenant sur la table de son. Il se tourna vers eux avec un sourire embué de larmes. « Merci. »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à faire tout cela ? » demanda Kurt admiratif. « Je ne suis parti que quelques jours. »

« On a stocké l'équipement au garage et le jour où tu es parti, on a nettoyé le grenier, » lui raconta Carole.

« Et quand elle dit on elle parle de moi, Puck, Sam et Mike, » dit Finn avec un grand sourire. « Artie a aidé aussi, pour installer la sono et tout ça. Le monter ici avec les escaliers c'était plutôt dur. Mais drôle, » dit-il.

« C'est vraiment génial, » dit Blaine doucement. Il y avait une vulnérabilité dans son regard qui rappela à Burt le jeune garçon qu'il avait vu joué dans le parc. « Merci beaucoup tout le monde. Je l'adore. »

Carole s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se recula et sourit. « Vous devez avoir faim les garçons ? »

« Moi oui, » répondit Finn à sa place.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu as toujours faim Finn. »

« Je vais préparer le déjeuner, vous en dites quoi, » dit Carole en tapotant l'épaule de Blaine.

« Super. Merci Carole, » sourit Blaine.

« Je viens t'aider, » s'offrit Kurt, embrassant la joue de Blaine avant de descendre avec Carole.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Finn en les suivant, laissant ainsi Burt et Blaine seuls.

Burt s'approcha de lui avec un sourire inquiet. « Ça va fiston ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Blaine à la hâte. « Je suis juste en état de choc. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. »

« Tout ce que je veux dans ma vie c'est voir mes gosses heureux, toi inclus, » dit Burt, et une nouvelle fois il vit cet éclat de vulnérabilité dans ses yeux. « J'y avais pensé, tu vas voir tes parents pendant que tu seras ici ? Nous serions heureux de les avoir à dîner pour Noël. Ou nous pourrions aller chez eux si ça les arrange plus. »

Le sourire de Blaine déclina. « Hum, non. Je ne les verrais pas. Mon père emmène toujours ma mère dans les îles à Noël. Même quand nous étions petits, nous passions Noël sur la plage ou dans la chambre d'hôtel. »

Burt hocha la tête pensif. « D'accord, mais l'invitation reste ouverte pour quand ils le désirent. »

« Je passerai le message à ma mère, » dit Blaine doucement. Il jeta un regard aux escaliers puis se retourna vers Burt. « Tant que je suis avec vous et loin de Kurt, » dit-il à voix basse et Burt ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je voulais vous prévenir que nous ne resterons pas ici les deux semaines. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui, je vais lui faire la surprise avec un voyage aux Rocky Mountains. Nous partirons le jour après Noël, » lui dit Blaine.

Burt resta silencieux un moment. « Je suppose que tu vas l'emmener dans un endroit privé ? »

« Oui monsieur, » acquiesça Blaine. « Nous y resterons deux semaines. »

« Et tu penses que vous êtes prêts ? » questionna Burt. « Que lui est prêt ? »

« Oui je le pense, » dit Blaine confiant.

Burt hocha la tête et tapota le dos de Blaine. « Et bien d'accord. Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

« Merci de m'accepter, » dit Blaine sans réfléchir. « De nous accepter. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile de gérer tout cela. »

« J'essaie encore de m'y habituer, » admit Burt. « Mais je n'aurais pas pu demander une meilleure âme sœur pour Kurt. » Blaine sourit et baissa les yeux timide. « Allons voir ce qu'ils préparent à manger. J'espère que ce n'est rien de très sain, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je descend dans une minute, » lui dit Blaine.

Blaine attendit que Burt soit parti pour vraiment observer la pièce. L'équipement avait dû coûter cher et il se sentit moins coupable des cadeaux extravagants qu'il avait pour eux. Il prit la pièce en photo et l'envoya à David.

_A David Thompson :_

_Les parents de Kurt m'ont construit un studio pour Noël. A quel point es-tu jaloux ? :p_

En descendant, Blaine reçut une réponse de David.

_A Blaine Anderson :_

_Yo ! Truc de malade ! T'as intérêt à en sortir des sons épiques mon pote._

Blaine rit et lui répondit.

_A David Thompson_

_Oh j'en ai bien l'intention. Appelle Jeff dès que tu le peux. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que tu lui manquais pendant tout le vol._

Blaine arrivait en bas avant d'aller vers la cuisine, David lui répondit de nouveau.

_A Blaine Anderson :_

_Gros bébé. Je vais l'appeler de suite._

Blaine arriva à la cuisine et s'arrêta à l'entrée. Kurt était assis au bar avec sa jambe plié sous lui, une tasse de café à la main. Finn engloutissait un sandwich. Et Burt se plaignait à Carole à propos du sandwich à la viande que Kurt l'obligeait à manger. Il sourit à ce tableau. C'était ça la famille.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine passèrent toute la journée de mardi avec la famille de Kurt. Finn avait même dit à Rachel qu'il ne pouvait pas aller la voir et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir non plus car il passait du temps entre frères. Elle avait chouiné mais l'avait accepté, elle l'encourageait à passer du temps avec Kurt et Blaine. Quand Kurt dit à Santana qu'elle et Quinn ne pouvaient pas passer non plus, Santana fit une crise. Kurt avait dû éloigner son téléphone alors qu'elle alternait les cris en espagnol et en anglais. Mais peu après il y eu le silence et Kurt pensa que Santana lui avait raccroché au nez dans un moment de rage. Il approcha le téléphone de son oreille et ouvrit la bouche pour dire allo mais s'arrêta net en entendant des gémissements. Il raccrocha immédiatement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce que Quinn et Santana étaient en train de faire. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux qu'elles soient finalement ensemble.

Ils passèrent la journée à jouer à des jeux de société en famille. Blaine en avait eu l'idée, il avait dit aux Hudmel qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça lui et Cooper lorsque leur père avaient des soirées professionnelles, et Burt en avait de suite profité. Il commençait à comprendre que certaines activités en famille qu'il avait avec Kurt, ou par la suite avec Carole et Finn, étaient des choses que Blaine n'avait pas eu étant enfant. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, Blaine avait dit à Burt combien il adorait leurs dîners de famille car il y avait des conversations et du rire. Chez lui les dîners de famille n'étaient que silence. Puis dans le grenier quand il lui a dit qu'il passait ses Noëls dans des hôtels ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait entendu quelques infos de Kurt sur l'enfance pas si heureuse que cela de Blaine, et il voulait s'assurer qu'il ferait tout en son possible pour que Blaine se sente comme à la maison. Quand ils jouèrent aux jeux de société, il vit l'enfant en Blaine, et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Et ce sourire sur le visage de Kurt à chaque fois qu'il regardait Blaine. Burt pourrait vraiment s'habituer à avoir Blaine dans les parages.

Plus tard ce soir là, Kurt prit sa douche puis descendit et vit Finn, Blaine et Burt en train de regarder la fin du match de foot. Il dû s'arrêter au milieu des marches un moment pour les regarder. C'était une vue magnifique, les trois ensemble créant des liens affectifs, et Kurt n'eut pas le choix si ce n'est prendre une photo. Il voulait désespérément la tweeter aux fans, pour dire au monde combien il était heureux de voir son âme sœur s'entendre avec son père et son frère. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas, du moins pas pour l'instant, il tweeta simplement à quel point il était incroyablement heureux à ce moment. Il regarda Blaine prendre son téléphone et lire le tweet. Blaine leva les yeux et rencontra son regard, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il tapota l'espace près de lui et Kurt descendit rapidement pour s'y installer, pliant les jambes en dessous lui et se collant à Blaine. Il se fichait du match, mais il pouvait le regarder avec eux juste pour faire partie de ces liens affectifs.

* * *

Mercredi matin, Burt et Carole étaient partis travailler, Kurt posa une question à Blaine qui le prit par surprise.

« Tu veux inviter Dave ici ? » demanda Blaine, pour mettre les choses au clair. « Pendant que je suis là ? » Kurt acquiesça, se mordillant la lèvre. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches. »

« Pas vraiment en fait, » Kurt haussa les épaules. « C'est juste...je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que je le lui dois de lui raconter pour nous deux. »

« Comment ça tu lui dois quelque chose ? » demanda Blaine sérieusement avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Parce qu'il m'a raconté son plus grand secret, » dit Kurt doucement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine semblait fâché. « Enfin, je ne lui _dois_ rien, mais il me semble juste de lui faire confiance étant donné qu'il m'a fait confiance avec le prénom de son âme sœur. Blaine, je ne pense pas que Dave ait de véritables amis. Il a ses potes au football d'accord, mais ils l'aliéneraient de suite s'ils découvraient qu'il est gay. A l'exception de Finn, Mike, Puck et Sam, mais ils ne sont pas ses amis non plus. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à me détester parce qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que moi et il s'est vengé sur moi en me harcelant. Les garçons ne lui ont jamais pardonné même s'il ne me harcèle plus. Mais moi oui. Je suis la seule personne à qui il parle _vraiment_. Je veux juste être sur qu'il aille bien. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis vraiment son ami. »

Blaine réfléchissait silencieusement. Il n'était pas fan de l'idée de confier à Dave leur secret. C'était le même garçon qui avait pratiquement torturé Kurt toute sa scolarité et juste parce que Kurt avait accepté la situation cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait aussi accepter le garçon qui avait harcelé son amour. Mais en même temps, il devait admettre qu'il était curieux au sujet de Dave. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte et le fait qu'il confie à Kurt son plus grand secret prouvait bien qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et Blaine savait que Kurt était touché par la révélation de Dave. Avec un soupir, il acquiesça.

« D'accord, oui, » lui dit Blaine et Kurt ne put cacher son sourire. « Si tu lui fais confiance, d'accord. Invite le. »

« Tu en es absolument sur ? » demanda Kurt, il voulait que Blaine en soit certain.

« J'en suis sur, » sourit Blaine doucement.

« Ok génial ! » Kurt balança ses jambes et sauta du lit. « Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais demander son numéro à Finn. »

* * *

« Hey Finn ? » Finn tourna sa tête vers Kurt tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux la télé. « Tu peux me donner le numéro de Karofsky ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais l'inviter. »

Finn appuya sur pause et donna à Kurt toute son attention. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il cette fois plus fermement.

« Parce que j'en ai envie, » dit Kurt en pouffant. « On est un peu amis maintenant. Ou tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il ne m'emmerdait plus ? »

« Si si j'ai remarqué mais, Blaine est là, » dit-il comme pour le lui rappeler.

« Je le sais Finn, » dit Kurt la voix très calme ce qui indiqua à Finn qu'il perdait patience. « Je vais le présenter à Blaine et puis on passera du temps ensemble tous les trois. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Cela ne te concerne pas. Je peux avoir son numéro ou pas ? » dit-il entre ses dents.

Finn l'observa attentivement et hocha la tête. « Oui, il est dans mon téléphone. »

« Merci, » dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel puis en attrapant le téléphone sur le lit. Il tapota le numéro sur le sien puis jeta le téléphone de Finn sur le lit. « Et avant que tu le demandes, non tu ne peux pas rester avec nous. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Rachel ? Ses pères sont en ville jusqu'à demain soir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais si tu as besoin de moi ou quelque chose ? » demanda Finn avant de se figer en réalisant que si les pères de Rachel étaient absents, ils auraient donc la maison pour eux seuls. « J'irais chez Rachel, » décida-t-il, cliquant sur menu pour sauvegarder sa partie.

« Bon choix, » dit Kurt un sourire en coin avant de sortir.

* * *

Kurt sauta sur le lit et plia ses pieds sous lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit le numéro de Dave, soufflant un baiser à Blaine lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il le regardait.

« Allo ? »

« Dave ? »

Dave fit une pause. « Ouais ? »

« Salut, c'est Kurt, » dit-il joyeux.

« Euh salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda David sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Kurt ignora le ton, comprenant l'appréhension de Dave et continua. « Je me demandais si tu voulais venir ? Genre maintenant. »

« Euh...pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous sommes amis, » dit Kurt en haussant les épaules. « Les amis passent du temps ensemble, non ? »

« Oui, je suppose, » dit Dave suspicieux. « Ce n'est pas un piège n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sur que non. Je voulais juste qu'on se voit, » il se tourna vers Blaine qui le regardait encore. « En fait je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. C'est un peu un secret et je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire confiance. »

Dave resta silencieux un long moment et Kurt attendit patiemment, il savait qu'il était encore en ligne car il l'entendait respirer. « Euh, ok, » dit-il hésitant. « Enfin oui, je suppose. »

« Génial ! Donc on se voit dans disons, quinze, vingt minutes ? »

« Oui j'y serais. »

« Très bien. A tout de suite alors, » Kurt raccrocha et sourit à Blaine. « Il arrive. »

Blaine acquiesça, ses lèvres en une ligne fine. « Je me disais qu'on pourrait rester dans mon studio. Le salon est un peu trop ouvert pour parler tranquillement et je ne suis pas exactement confortable à l'idée de le recevoir dans notre chambre. »

« C'est notre chambre maintenant ? » dit Kurt en haussant les sourcils même si entendre ces mots de la bouche de Blaine l'émoustillait.

« Oui, tant que je suis ici, » dit Blaine à voix basse, un sourire en coin en voyant Kurt rougir. « Je me suis dit que le studio serait le plus pratique. C'est assez spacieux pour nous trois mais nous serons entre nous tranquillement. On peut même fermer la porte si on le souhaite. »

« Et cela ne te dérange pas de partager ton espace avec lui ? » demanda Kurt.

« Au lieu de quoi ? Partager cette chambre avec lui ? » dit Blaine rampant vers Kurt. « Cet endroit spécial où tu rêves de moi, » il poussa Kurt sur son dos et se pencha vers lui. « Cet espace où je transforme tous tes rêves en réalité, » il se pressa contre Kurt et balança ses hanches, Kurt eut le souffle coupé. « Où je te fais crier mon nom ? » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt gémit et secoua la tête. « Non, non, il en est hors de question. Non. »

Blaine sourit triomphant et se recula complètement. « C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Kurt s'appuya sur ses coudes et gronda. « Tu es tellement injuste. »

Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je me ferais pardonner plus tard. »

* * *

Dave tapa à la porte à contrecœur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici ? Bon d'accord, lui et Kurt s'entendaient bien maintenant au lycée mais là c'était différent. Cela rendait les choses complètement plus personnelles et Dave ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait. En même temps, il n'avait personne à qui parler depuis la fin des cours et ses potes commençaient à l'énerver. Peut-être que passer du temps avec Kurt n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Mais en fait Kurt lui a dit qu'il voulait lui présenter quelqu'un, son âme sœur supposait-il, alors de toute façon il ne pourrait pas vraiment parler à Kurt. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait dû rester chez lui. Il pensa à partir mais Kurt ouvrit la porte et il n'eut pas le choix.

« Ok, alors avant de monter, je veux te dire quelque chose et il faut que tu m'écoutes, » dit Kurt en entrant dans le salon.

« C'est pas bon ça, » marmonna Dave en regardant autour de lui.

« Il est là haut, » Kurt répondit à la question que Dave n'avait pas encore posé. « La personne que je veux te présenter. Il est là haut. Et Finn n'est pas là. C'est juste nous trois. »

« Ok, » dit David, attendant la suite.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta dans le discours qu'il avait répété. Blaine était en haut des escaliers et regarda tout le déroulement. « J'ai parlé à mon âme sœur à ton sujet, à propos de notre passé, et de ton secret, » le visage de Dave changea. « Mais il faut que tu comprenne que je lui raconte tout. Je ne l'ai pas fait en mode vicieux, je partageais simplement une part importante de ma vie et tu en es une. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, tu as toujours eu un impact sur moi. Récemment c'est positif et c'est pourquoi je t'ai invité. Je sais que ce que tu m'as raconté a du être l'une des choses les plus dures à faire. Tu as eu beaucoup de courage et de confiance en moi, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne le considère pas comme allant de soi. Tu m'as confié ton plus grand secret et maintenant je vais te confier le mien. » Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et attendit que Dave explose.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il resta fixé sur Kurt un moment. « Tu as fini ? Où tu vas repartir dans un discours ? »

« J'ai fini, » dit Kurt en hochant la tête.

« Ok, » Dave haussa une épaule. « D'accord. Qui est ton âme sœur ? »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Kurt doucement. « Pas de pétage de câble ? Pas de colère ? »

Dave secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas autant colérique maintenant. Pas depuis que j'ai accepté qui je suis. Pas depuis que j'ai commencé à te parler. »

Kurt sourit. « Je suis heureux de l'entendre, » Dave lui retourna le sourire. « Es-tu prêt à découvrir qui est mon âme sœur ? »

« Je suppose, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ? »

« Parce que c'est énorme, crois-moi, » dit Kurt sérieux. « Tu n'as le droit de le dire à personne. Enfin, les gens vont le savoir à un moment, mais maintenant tu ne peux pas en parler. »

« Euh, ok... »

Kurt le regarda un moment et acquiesça. « Ok, » il se tourna vers les escaliers. « Bébé, » appela-t-il. Une seconde plus tard Blaine arriva. La mâchoire de Dave en tomba. « Dave, je te présente mon âme sœur, Blaine Anderson. Blaine je te présente Dave. »

Blaine accueillit le joueur de foot de forte carrure et sourit d'une façon charmante. « Salut Dave. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Dave jeta un regard à Kurt, puis à Blaine, puis de nouveau vers Kurt. Il fit un pas en arrière. « Ouahou. »

Kurt rit. « Je t'avais dit que c'était énorme. »

* * *

« Alors, est-ce que tes amis le savent ? » demanda Dave alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur le futon, et Blaine sur le fauteuil roulant après avoir fermé la porte. « Enfin je suppose que Finn le sait et Santana aussi, mais le reste du glee club ? »

« Ils savent, » lui dit Kurt. « A part parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Comment ont-ils réagi ? » se demanda Dave, ses yeux glissant rapidement sur Blaine.

« Ils ont réagi comme je me l'imaginais. Beaucoup de malaises et de _oh mon dieu Kurt nan c'est pas vrai !_ A part Puckerman. Il était un peu en colère contre moi. Il pensait que j'avais tout inventé et il a paniqué, et donc Zizes aussi. Mais une fois calmé, il était cool, » dit Kurt.

« Tu sais que Puck c'est genre un super fan de Blaine Anderson n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dave un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? Mais non. »

« Euh si c'est vrai, » lui assura Dave. « Je l'entends chanter des chansons des Warblers dans les vestiaires depuis des années. J'avais l'habitude de lui dire d'arrêter d'être aussi gay et il s'énervait contre moi en me disant que Anderson c'était le maître, » dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Dave paniqua. « Enfin, je ne voulais pas dire ça, pas comme ça je veux dire. »

« Hé, c'est bon, » Kurt se pencha et posa sa main sur le bras de Dave. « Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, tout va bien. »

Dave se recroquevilla embarrassé. Kurt regarda Blaine avec un froncement de sourcils. Blaine lui sourit bienveillant. Il étaient ensemble depuis cinq minutes et Blaine pouvait déjà comprendre pourquoi Kurt voulait aider Dave.

« Kurt m'a dit que tu faisais partie de l'équipe de foot, » dit Blaine poliment.

Dave leva les yeux et hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

« Quel poste ? »

« Ailier droit. »

« Cool, » sourit Blaine. « Mon frère était le quaterback au lycée et je suppose que je l'aurais été aussi si je n'avais pas été aussi concentré sur ma musique. »

« Mais si tu ne t'étais pas concentré autant sur ta musique alors tu ne serais peut-être pas la star que tu es, » dit Dave en rougissant légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Blaine Anderson.

« Peut-être. Je suis sur que mon père en serait plus heureux mais bon, » dit Blaine pensivement. « Qui sait ? Mais j'aime le sport. Beaucoup plus que Kurt qui s'est endormi pendant qu'on regardait le match hier soir, » se moqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » dit Kurt innocent. « Tu avais ton bras autour de moi et j'étais confortable. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel tendrement. « Alors tu comptes continuer le foot après le lycée ? »

« Nan, je ne suis pas si bon que cela, » dit Dave sincèrement. « En fait je pense que j'étudierai le journalisme. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Kurt surpris. « Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais. »

« Personne ne le sait, » lui dit Dave. « A part mon père peut-être. C'est pourquoi je t'ai posé la question à propos des lettres. »

« Des lettres ? » demanda Blaine.

« Oui, je euh, » Dave baissa le regard timide. « Il y a quelque temps, j'ai demandé à Kurt ce qu'il pensait de l'idée d'écrire des lettres à mon âme sœur et les garder pour moi jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. Écrire m'aide à m'évader tu sais ? C'est comme si je me sentais plus serein après avoir écrit. »

Blaine sourit à Dave, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. La musique avait le même effet pour lui. « Si l'écriture t'aide alors oui fais le. Qui sait ? Tu seras peut-être super connu pour cela. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais à moins d'essayer, » Dave lui sourit. « Et si tu finis par faire des interviews de gens très célèbres, préviens-nous. Je te mettrais en contact avec certaines stars. »

Dave rit doucement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir ce genre de journaliste. Il voulait écrire de grands textes réfléchis à travers des histoires. Mais le fait que Blaine lui fasse cette proposition le faisait se sentir mieux. « Merci mec, je garderai cela en tête. »

* * *

Blaine, Wes, Jeff et Nick arrivèrent à Dalton jeudi après midi. Vanessa y était déjà, elle était partie plus tôt avec la maman de Wes pour passer la journée avec elle, et Kurt était chez lui avec les filles. La nostalgie les submergea dès leur entrée dans le bâtiment. Aucun d'entre eux n'était revenu depuis leur diplôme et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire grandement à tous les souvenirs qui leur arrivaient en tête.

« Respirez ça les gars, » dit Jeff en inspirant. « Notre héritage est dans l'air. »

« David va être dégoûté d'avoir raté cela, » Blaine sourit alors qu'ils approchaient la salle de répétition des Warblers. « Mec tout est exactement pareil. »

« C'est vrai, » rit Nick. « J'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient redécoré. »

Wes se tourna vers eux avec un sourire. « Ma mère m'a dit que le doyen ne veut rien changer car les couloirs sont emprunts de la magie des Warblers. »

Jeff jeta sa tête en arrière riant aux éclats. « Le doyen Winchester a toujours été dingue. »

« Tu ne le pensais pas quand il te donnait des heures de colles, » précisa Nick.

« Mais si, » dit Jeff. « C'est juste que je ne le disais jamais car je lui en voulais de ces punitions injustes. »

Wes rit. « Injustes mon œil. »

Ils tournèrent au coin du couloir et ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Hunter. On aurait dit qu'il grondait les Warblers et les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de sourire excités. Wes avait pensé à prévenir Hunter de leur visite mais choisit de ne pas le faire. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de son meilleur ami quand il les verrait.

« Vous pensez que parce que nous sommes des légendes vous ne devez pas répéter ? » Hunter criait en colère. « La raison pour laquelle _nous_ sommes des légendes, la raison pour laquelle _notre_ héritage continue, c'est parce qu'on arrêtait pas de répéter ! »

« Si c'est vraiment une légende alors pourquoi il est encore là ? » marmonna Jake.

Hunter l'entendit mais ne dit rien. Peu importait de toute façon. Les garçons refusaient de l'écouter et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Si l'un de ses professeurs avait été émotionnellement instable comme il l'avait été ce dernier mois, il aurait aussi eu du mal à respecter son autorité.

« Et bien, » les jeunes Warblers choqués se retournèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Je pense qu'on appelle cela répétitions Wes, » rit Blaine. « Tu sais, ce qu'on fait 24 heures par jour. »

« Mais non nous ne … ok oui peut-être qu'on répète beaucoup, » dit Wes en hochant la tête. « La perfection ne s'atteint qu'avec un travail dur. N'es-ce pas Hunter ? »

Hunter bouche bée pendant un moment, se mit à rire. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là les mecs ? » demanda-t-il, se dépêchant de rejoindre ses vieux amis.

Wes le serra fort dans ses bras et rit. « Nous voulions te faire la surprise, » il se recula pour mieux observer Hunter. « Ça a l'air d'aller mon frère. »

« Merci, » dit Hunter en un souffle, se tournant vers Jeff et Nick. « Où est David ? » il les prit rapidement dans les bras puis se tourna vers Blaine.

« Il est à Los Angeles. Katherine est en fin de grossesse, elle ne peut pas voyager, » lui dit Wes.

Blaine sourit un peu hésitant avant que Hunter le prenne fort dans ses bras. Blaine resta surpris un moment, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet accueil. Mais il s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer fort aussi. Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Hunter brillaient de larmes. Hunter se tourna vers ses élèves qui chuchotaient en souriant. « Messieurs, prosternez-vous devant cet héritage que sont les Warblers ! »

Plusieurs se prosternèrent vraiment et les garçons rirent. « Vous ne devez pas vraiment le faire, » leur dit Nick.

Jeff pouffa et s'avança vers la table du conseil. « Mais bien sur que si, » dit-il en s'asseyant. « Prosternez-vous devant ma génialité les garçons. »

Wes leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est évident que Jeff est le plus humble de nous tous. »

« Pfff, » dédaigna Jeff avec sa main. « On bosse sur quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant à l'aise, posant les pieds sur la table.

« Jeffrey, pose tes pieds par terre, » dit Hunter fermement. Jeff bouda mais s'exécuta. « Ils bossent sur les chansons pour les Nationales. Ou du moins ils le devraient au lieu de s'amuser. Ils pensent qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de répétitions, » dit-il en jetant un regard sérieux à ses élèves. Ceux-ci baissèrent les regards, honteux d'être réprimandés devant les Warblers.

« Mec, tu m'as manqué toi et ta voix de membre du conseil, » dit Wes avec un sourire tendre.

« Pas à moi, » marmonna Jeff. « Il était méchant avec moi. »

« Parce que tu n'écoutais jamais, » dit Blaine et Jeff lui tira la langue. « a raison les garçons. Honnêtement vous pensez que nous sommes où nous sommes en ayant répété une centaine de fois ? Un millier plutôt ! »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de leur expliquer, » dit Hunter en secouant la tête.

« Nous répétions tellement que je pense que nous pourrions vous faire une de nos performances là avec tout autant de précision que lorsque nous étions étudiants, » leur dit Nick.

« D'ailleurs, » Blaine se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Nous devrions faire le test, » il se tourna vers Hunter. « Qu'en dis-tu Hunter ? Notre duo aux Nationales ? »

« Euh je ne sais pas, » dit Hunter prudemment. Il chante encore de temps en temps mais il ne l'a pas fait en public depuis des années.

« Allez M. Clarington, » le défia Wes de bon cœur. « Tu peux en parler mais peux-tu encore le jouer ? »

Jeff poussa des oohh et Hunter lui jeta un regard, même si ses lèvres souriaient. « D'accord, c'est bon. Donnons une leçon aux garçons. »

* * *

Après une performance parfaite de Hunter et des Warblers, les garçons de Dalton n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de répéter avec toute la passion qu'ils pouvaient rassembler. Ils souhaitaient montrer aux Warblers qu'ils étaient aussi doués qu'eux. Ils voulaient les rendre fiers. Et après qu'Hunter les aie humilié devant des légendes de Dalton, ils ont donné leur meilleur pour se racheter.

« Pas mal messieurs, » Hunter félicita ses élèves. « Ce n'était pas totalement horrible, » les garçons sourirent tous fiers. « Allez-vous reposer un peu mangez un peu buvez un café et revenez dans une heure. »

Les garçons grognèrent. « Sérieusement ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Sérieusement, » dit Hunter en souriant.

Les garçons marmonnèrent et sortirent de la pièce. « Je vais voir ce que fait Vanessa, » dit Wes aux autres avant de sortir.

« Oh ! Hey ! Est-ce que M. Chaplin enseigne toujours la chimie ? » demanda Jeff, un éclat coquin dans ses yeux.

Hunter haussa le sourcil. « Oui, et il a toujours cette photo de toi sur son mur. Tu es toujours son exemple à ne pas suivre dont il parle tous les ans.

Jeff éclata de rire. « Génial ! Viens Nicky, on va lui dire bonjour ! »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé alors qu'ils sortirent. M. Chaplin allait probablement avoir une crise cardiaque en les voyant. Il se tourna vers Hunter qui le regardait curieusement. L'ambiance de camaraderie n'était plus et une gêne s'installa entre eux. « Kurt m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé, » dit Blaine, regrettant de suite ses mots. Il ne voulait pas commencer la conversation ainsi. « Je ne suis pas fâché. C'est juste qu'il a un peu flippé. »

Hunter hocha la tête doucement, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. « Est-ce qu'il sait à propos de nous ? Des conséquences ? Est-ce qu'il sait à propos de toi et Sebastian ? »

« Oui et non, » dit Blaine en haussant les épaules. « Il sait à propos de ma relation avec Seb, autant que tu en sais, » précisa-t-il. Hunter avait toujours pensé que Blaine et Sebastian étaient allés plus loin que ce qu'ils disaient. « Mais il n'est pas au courant à propos des conséquences. Il ne sait pas que tu es l'âme sœur de Sebastian. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le raconter, » dit Blaine simplement. « Certaines parties peut-être, mais je ne peux pas lui raconter si toi et Seb ne m'en donné pas l'autorisation. »

Hunter regarda ailleurs et respira profondément. « Il vaut mieux que tu lui dises. C'est ton âme sœur. Il mérite de connaître la vérité. » Blaine acquiesça mais ne dit rien. « Est-ce que tu lui as parlé récemment ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Pas récemment non. Il est occupé avec son nouveau film, » dit Blaine tout en faisant le tour du canapé pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« C'est un rôle de rêve, » dit Hunter avec un rire amer. Hunter s'avança à la fenêtre et resta près de Blaine. « Je m'excuse pour la façon dont j'ai réagi, » dit-il sombrement. « Je repense à mon comportement et j'en ai honte. J'aurais dû te croire. »

« Et tu me crois maintenant ? » questionna Blaine.

Hunter resta silencieux un moment et quand il parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. « J'essaie. Je le veux. »

« Il t'aime encore, » dit Blaine doucement.

« Je sais, » répondit Hunter. « Je l'aime aussi. Mais je ne sais pas si je ...enfin si nous allons.. » Hunter ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix brisée par l'émotion.

Blaine se tourna vers lui. « Hunter regarde moi. » A contrecœur, Hunter leva les yeux. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Hunter craqua et se mit à pleurer. Blaine le prit dans ses bras. « Ça va aller. Tout ira bien. »

« Il me manque tellement, » marmonna Hunter dans l'épaule de Blaine. « Chaque jour la souffrance est de pire en pire. Comment il faisait ? Comment il gérait ? »

« Pas aussi bien que toi j'en suis sur, » dit Blaine en lui caressant le dos.

« Comment est-ce possible que je gère mieux que lui ? » rétorqua Hunter. Il essaya de sortir des bras de Blaine mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

« Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis qu'il ne le gérait pas bien du tout, » dit Blaine gentiment. « Mais il a fait de son mieux et maintenant toi aussi, » Blaine se recula et tint Hunter par les épaules. « Ne perds jamais espoir Hunter. Il a besoin de toi tout autant que tu as besoin de lui. Il faut juste que tu sois patient. Donne lui du temps. Donne-toi du temps. Vous avez tous deux besoin de guérir. »

« Mais et si il m'oublie ? » demanda Hunter brisé. « Et si il décide que je ne vaux pas la peine d'attendre ? »

« Il ne le fera pas parce que tu en vaux le coup, » dit Blaine d'une douceur ferme. « Tu peux y arriver Hunter. Je crois en vous. »

Hunter respira tremblotant et acquiesça. « Mon Dieu j'en ai marre de pleurer, » dit-il avec un petit rire, essuyant ses larmes. « Je n'ai jamais autant pleurer depuis mes 18 ans. »

« Pleurer fait du bien à l'âme, » dit Blaine avec un petit sourire. « Tiens le coup. Quand il sera prêt, il reviendra. »

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

« Je le sais. »

Hunter hocha la tête et respira profondément. « Je suis heureux que tu sois venu aujourd'hui. Je voulais te parler depuis longtemps mais je me disais que tu me détestais. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, » dit Blaine sincère. « Tu es mon frère. Les frères se disputent tout le temps, » Hunter lui offrit un sourire. « Allez, allons vérifier que Jeff n'aie pas provoqué un nouvel incendie. »

Hunter pouffa et secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits avant de sortir. Blaine le suivit en souriant. Il savait que lui et Hunter allaient parler aujourd'hui mais il était surtout prêt à affronter une dispute. Le fait qu'au lieu de cela Hunter s'était effondré, l'inquiétait énormément. Alors qu'ils semblaient avoir définitivement enterrer la hache de guerre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'état de Sebastian. Il avait besoin que Sebastian se confie à lui et le plus tôt serait le mieux.


	21. Chapter 21: What's done is done

C'est reparti!

*Aliice-Klaine : et bien tu souhaitais en savoir plus sur le "triangle" amoureux Seb Hunter et Blaine...tu vas être servie :) Merci de ton soutien!

*C0meWhatMay : Encore un peu de patience pour l'annonce publique eheh

*AnnaKlaineuse : Ouiii c'est ce qu'il y a de génial dans cette ff c'est que tous les couples sont intéressants chacun à leur façon, mais tous attachants.

*mamstaz : ahah patience pour l'annonce officielle. Pour l'instant on en sait un peu plus sur Hunter et Seb.

*Chnuss: Bienvenue dans cette ff! Merci de ton soutien ça fait chaud au coeur.

Merci pour les reviews j'adore! et merci pour les follow ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que qq lit vraiment ce que j'écris/ je traduis.

Encore Merci à Claire pour sa correction ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 21 : Ce qui est fait est fait

* * *

Lorsque Blaine revient de Dalton, Kurt est déjà en train de préparer le dîner. Carole travaille de nuit donc ce soir ils sont entre hommes. Burt et Finn demandent à Blaine s'il veut regarder le match avec eux mais il décline. Il préfère regarder Kurt cuisiner. Ce côté domestique fait languir d'envie Blaine d'avoir leur propre maison. Il regarde avec adoration Kurt remuer le contenu dans la casserole et quand Kurt regarde par dessus son épaule, il ne peut que sourire à ses joues rosées. Il était vraiment magnifique.

Une fois qu'ils ont fini de manger, ils descendirent dans la chambre de Kurt pour la nuit. Blaine était assis contre la tête de lit, Kurt installé entre ses jambes. Il a ses jambes autour du torse de Kurt, son menton retroussé dans le creux du cou de Kurt. La télé est allumée mais aucun des deux n'y fait attention. Blaine est bien trop occupé à frotter sa barbe naissante contre la peau de Kurt et celui-ci essaie désespérément de ne pas rire. Blaine préfère être rasé de près d'habitude, mais un seul commentaire de Kurt sur son allure sexy avec la barbe lui a fait oublié de se raser pendant quelques jours.

« Comment s'est passé ton après-midi avec les filles ? » Demanda Blaine, ses doigts se promenant sur le bras de Kurt.

« C'était bien, » dit Kurt en soupirant. « Nous sommes allés au centre commercial pour faire un peu de shopping. Quinn et Tana ont disparu pour me laisser seul avec Britt dans la boutique de figurines mais c'était cool. Je leur ai fait payer en disant à Britt que le centre commercial de Cleveland avait ces petites figurines de licornes qu'il n'y avait pas dans le notre, alors elles ont été obligées de l'y emmener pendant que moi je rentrais à la maison. Je suis sur que Sam va_ adorer_ ce tas de licornes que Britt a probablement acheté, » dit-il en riant. « J'aime avoir ma Trinité Diabolique de retour. » Blaine sourit en coin, amusé. « Comment c'était Dalton ? »

« C'était génial, » dit Blaine avec un grand sourire. « C'était si cool de retourner là-bas. Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis notre diplôme. Mais ça n'a pas changé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous êtes juste allés voir les anciens profs ? »

« On a vu ceux qui y étaient, » répondit Blaine. « La plupart était en vacances. Seul quelques uns sont restés pour aider les garçons qui restent sur place. » Kurt acquiesça. « On a vu Dean Winchester par contre. C'était plutôt cool. »

Kurt se tourne vers lui. « Dean Winchester ? Comme dans Supernatural ? »

Blaine rit et secoua la tête. « C'est son nom de famille. Sa famille a inventé les revolvers Winchester au début du 19ème. Mais on l'a toujours taquiné avec son nom. On avait 15 ans je crois quand Supernatural est sorti, et il a banni la série de l'école. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Pas moi, » précisa Blaine. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec toute cette folie. Par contre David et Jeff, avec d'autres garçons, étaient convaincus que le Dean était un chasseur et que l'école n'était qu'une cachette pour les monstres et les démons. Il aurait banni le sel des cuisines s'il n'était pas indispensable à la cuisine. C'était plutôt drôle cette année là. »

« Ouahou, » rit Kurt incrédule. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment étaient David et Jeff adolescents. »

« Pour être honnêtes ils n'étaient pas si différents de ce qu'ils sont maintenant, » rit Blaine. « Nous avons eu des bons moments. »

« Tu n'as vu personne d'autre ? » demanda Kurt sur un ton nonchalant mais Blaine savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que j'ai vu Hunter ? » Kurt se tourna pour être face à Blaine complètement et acquiesça. « Oui je l'ai vu aussi. »

« Et ? Tu lui as parlé ? Est-ce qu'il a parlé des Régionales où il était venu me voir ? » demanda Kurt.

Blaine resta silencieux un moment. Il redoutait ce moment où il devrait tout raconter à Kurt mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Hunter et Sebastian lui avaient désormais donner leurs permissions pour lui raconter l'histoire, alors il ne pouvait plus utiliser cette excuse. Mais il s'inquiétait de la réaction de Kurt.

« Brièvement, mais tu n'étais pas le centre de notre conversation, » dit Blaine. Kurt fit une grimace, interrogateur. « Tu te souviens de cette histoire longue et compliquée, qui n'était pas en mon devoir de raconter ? » Kurt hocha la tête doucement. « Je pense qu'il est temps que je te la raconte. »

« D'accord, mais si ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, pourquoi me la raconter maintenant ? » demanda Kurt.

« Parce qu'il faut que tu connaisses ma participation dans cette histoire, » dit Blaine en soupirant.

Kurt s'assit plus droit. « Ça a l'air sérieux. »

« Ça l'est, » avoua Blaine. « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, » dit-il d'un rire nerveux. « Je suppose que je peux commencer par les noms des concernés. »

« D'accord, » dit Kurt avec un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est à propos d'Hunter, et de son âme sœur, et moi-même, » dit Blaine hésitant. « C'est à propos d'Hunter et Sebastian. »

« Smythe ? » dit Kurt les yeux écarquillés. Blaine acquiesça mais ne dit rien. « L'âme sœur d'Hunter est Sebastian Smythe ? » demanda-t-il doucement comme s'il essayait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. « Ton meilleur ami et ex petit ami Sebastian Smythe ? »

« Oui, » répondit Blaine.

Kurt était soudain hors des bras de Blaine, assis sur le bout du lit. « Tu étais le colocataire d'Hunter à Dalton, et là tu es en train de me dire que son âme sœur est Sebastian, le même Sebastian avec qui tu es sorti ? Tu es sérieux ? »

Blaine se réinstalla et soupira. « Oui. »

« Blaine comment as-tu pu faire cela? » cria Kurt. « Comment as-tu pu sortir avec Sebastian en sachant que c'était l'âme sœur de ton copain ?! »

« Je te le raconterai si tu reviens ici, » dit Blaine plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une longue histoire compliquée. »

Kurt le fixa un instant, avant de prendre la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. Il bougea pour s'asseoir juste devant Blaine, jambes et bras croisés. « Je t'écoute. »

Blaine se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il détestait ce regard sur le visage de Kurt. Ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait rétorquer à n'importe quel moment et Blaine savait que s'il ne choisissait pas les bons mots, Kurt serait fâché contre lui. « D'accord. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je commence par expliquer mon amitié avec Seb, » dit-il et Kurt acquiesça pour qu'il continue. « Seb et moi, on a toujours eu une amitié très … sexuelle, » Kurt avait l'air mécontent et Blaine revint sur ses paroles. « Pas dans ce sens là. Je veux dire que le sexe n'a jamais été un problème pour nous. Seb a toujours été très franc à ce sujet et quand tu partages ta chambre avec quelqu'un pendant trois ans, il déteint sur toi. »

« Ok, » dit Kurt, ne comprenant pas totalement ce que Blaine voulait dire.

« Ok, Seb a un an de plus que moi, alors quand j'étais en seconde il était en première. D'entrée de jeu, il était cru et perverti et parfois très odieux. Mais il est comme ça. Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas juste un connard, il avait juste un sens de l'humour différent. Avec les autres garçons, s'ils parlaient de sexe ou de ce genre de sujets, je restais silencieux et timide. Mais dans notre chambre, quand il n'y avait que nous, on en parlait et on faisait des blagues salaces, ce n'était rien. C'est ainsi que notre amitié a commencé. Maintenant, si tu demandes à n'importe qui à Dalton, ils vont te dire que Seb était amoureux de moi, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. J'étais juste la seule personne à qui il parlait vraiment. Personne ne lui donnait vraiment une chance. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus que ce mec qui veut sauter tous ceux qui montrent un peu d'intérêt. Je suis passé outre les sous entendus sexuels et j'ai appris que sous cette image, Seb est étonnamment un homme gentil. »

Kurt ignora le bulle de jalousie qu'il ressentit et attendit que Blaine continue. « Pendant trois ans, on a été plutôt inséparables. Après son diplôme, il est parti à Londres un an. C'est là qu'il a tourné ce film de Lifetime. Au début de ma terminale, Hunter a été transféré à Dalton. J'ai été la première personne qu'il a rencontré, le week-end avant le début des cours. C'était aussi son anniversaire. C'était le premier de notre classe à atteindre l'âge. Alors non seulement c'était le petit nouveau, mais c'était également le plus vieux et le seul qui ne connaissait pas Sebastian. Imagine ta première semaine dans une nouvelle école passée à entendre les gens parler de ton âme sœur comme une putain et « amoureux » de ton nouveau colocataire. »

« C'est là que tout a commencé ? » demanda Kurt. « Les complications entre toi et Hunter ? »

Blaine serra ses lèvres et acquiesça. « Oui. J'étais le seul à savoir qu'Hunter était l'âme sœur de Seb parce que Seb me l'avait dit. Mes premières semaines en colocation avec Hunter étaient vraiment étranges du coup. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de cela et il n'a rien demandé. Un soir, on étudiait, et Hunter m'a posé des questions. Il souhaitait savoir quel genre de personne était Seb et puisque tout le monde racontait que j'étais le meilleur ami et amant secret de Seb, je devais être un expert sur ce sujet, » Blaine secoua la tête à ce souvenir. « Je me souviens être terrifié de dire quelque chose qui empêcherait à jamais une amitié entre nous. Mais je lui ai tout raconté, tout ce qui pouvait contredire ce qu'il avait entendu les semaines précédentes. A la fin de la conversation, il m'a montré le nom de Sebastian, et je lui ai promis que Seb n'était pas l'horrible personne dont tout le monde parlait. »

« Cependant, le problème était que toutes ces histoires décrivaient Seb comme quelqu'un de cruel et sans cœur. Moi j'arrivais facilement à ignorer ces bêtises mais Hunter avait plus de mal. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés et il avait déjà peur d'avoir le cœur brisé. Et puis le fait que tout soit concentré sur moi ne l'aidait pas, » lui dit Blaine. « J'étais le garçon le plus populaire à Dalton. J'étais celui que tout le monde aimait. J'étais celui qui ne devait pas travailler trop dur car tout venait à lui. J'étais la perfection sans même essayer, » dit-il d'un ton amer. « Ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai travaillé comme un dingue pour faire ma vie paraître facile quand en vérité c'était un vrai bordel. Ma vie à la maison craignait, mais ma vie à Dalton était plutôt simple. Hunter était, et l'est toujours probablement, un perfectionniste. Alors entre ce qu'il entendait à propos de Seb et de notre amitié, et rivaliser avec moi dans une rivalité que je ne voulais pas, ça lui a créé un complexe. On s'entendait bien, il était toujours gentil avec moi, mais notre amitié a toujours été quelque peu tendue. »

« C'est comme si tout était fichu dès le départ ? » demanda Kurt. « Comme si peu importait ce que tu disais ou faisais, il avait toujours ce besoin d'être meilleur que toi ? »

« Exactement, » acquiesça Blaine. « C'était dur parfois, mais à la fin de l'année, on était plutôt bons copains. Quand j'ai atteint l'âge, il a été le premier à qui j'ai dit ton nom. Je pense qu'il avait peur que le nom de Seb apparaisse sur mon poignet. Je me souviens de ce regard soulagé sur son visage et avoir pensé 'Finalement il ne peut plus me détester maintenant'. Et il a essayé dur comme fer de me haïr, je le sais. Mais au final je n'avais rien fait de mal alors il n'y est pas arrivé. »

« Pas encore du moins, » dit Kurt impassible.

« Non, pas encore, » dit Blaine baissant le regard. « Mais même là je n'ai rien fais de mal, pas vraiment. On va y venir, » Kurt acquiesça et finalement décroisa ses bras. Blaine sourit un peu et tendit sa main. « Quelques mois après notre diplôme, j'étais déjà à Los Angeles, Hunter et Sev se sont finalement rencontrés. Hunter était un étudiant à l'OSU et Seb était à Westerville pour visiter son père. Ils se sont rencontrés à Dalton et laisse moi te dire que Seb flippait tellement. »

_« Il faut que tu me sortes de là B., » dit Sebastian désespéré. « Je ne fais pas ça ! Tu sais bien que non ! Je ne sais même pas où commencer et quoi lui dire ! »_

_« Seb calme toi, » dit Blaine doucement. «Aies un peu confiance en toi. Et ne sois pas un connard arrogant. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais essaie d'être humble. » Sebastian ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Je suis vraiment heureux que tu l'aies trouvé Seb, mais s'il te plaît souviens-toi qu'il a entendu beaucoup de choses négatives sur ton compte. Il va être prudent, peut être même apeuré. Si tu veux que tout fonctionne, ne le submerge pas. »_

_« Je vais tout faire foirer, » répondit Sebastian avec un rire peiné. « Je ne suis pas bon à ça. Il va me détester B. Il va passer cinq minutes avec moi et comprendre que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas. »_

« C'est dur d'imaginer Sebastian aussi peu sûr de lui, » dit Kurt honnêtement.

« Tu serais surpris à quel point il manque de confiance, » dit Blaine avec un sourire triste. « Alors oui ils se sont finalement rencontrés mais ils n'ont pas fait les choses comme il faut. Au lieu d'apprendre à se connaître, vraiment, ils ont laissé leur désir prendre le dessus. Et quand inévitablement Sebastian dû repartir à Los Angeles une semaine après, ça a créé une rupture entre les deux. Hunter s'est senti abandonné et Sebastian trahi. »

« Alors attends, il se sont liés ? »

« Non, ils ne se sont pas liés mais ils n'ont pas créé de réelles fondations non plus. Il ont créé un faux lien entre eux et quand Sebastian a dû partir ça les a déchiré, » dit Blaine attristé.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt confus. « Enfin, je suis sur que c'était difficile mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas essayé de réparer les dommages ? »

« La plus grande ressemblance entre Hunter et Sebastian c'est leur impétuosité. La plus grande peur d'Hunter en ce qui concerne Sebastian c'est de n'être jamais assez bien pour lui, que Sebastian l'utilise comme un jouet et s'en aille, » dit Blaine en secouant la tête. « Et Sebastian a des problèmes d'abandon. Enfin les deux en fait, mais surtout Seb. Sa mère est partie quand il était jeune et son père était présent physiquement mais il est devenu un alcoolique tombant dans le désespoir. Aux yeux de Sebastian, Hunter l'avait abandonné avant même d'avoir essayé, ce qui est plutôt vrai. Aux yeux d'Hunter, Sebastian l'a juste utilisé. Les deux ont dit des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas et tout s'est effondré assez rapidement. »

Kurt respira fort, les épaules abaissées. « Mon dieu, Blaine. C'en est trop. Je ne sais même pas si je veux en entendre la suite, » dit-il avec un petit rire peiné. Il réalisait qu'en fait il ne connaissait pas du tout Sebastian et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Blaine fit un sourire forcé. « Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés à la meilleure partie, » dit-il et par le ton de sa voix Kurt savait que la meilleure partie était en fait très mauvaise. « Une fois à LA, Seb faisait beaucoup la fête. Il sortait toujours et il buvait, devenant cette personne qu'il n'était pas. J'ai essayé de lui parler, j'ai essayé de le voir mais il m'évitait complètement. Une des raisons qui fait que notre amitié a tenu le coup est que je ne l'ai jamais abandonné, peu importe à quel point il me repoussait, je revenais à la charge. C'était comme ça pendant un an, j'essayais de lui parler et lui me repoussait. Les peu de fois où l'on s'est vus ça c'est fini en baston. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces qu'il s'ouvre à moi, qu'il me raconte ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hunter, et quand il l'a finalement fait, mon cœur en fut bouleversé. J'étais en colère contre Hunter de l'avoir abandonné si vite, mais en même temps je comprenais qu' Hunter avait peur. J'en ai même parlé à Wes et on s'est dit que tous les deux on pourrait arranger les choses. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Hunter refusa de bouger et Sebastian était furieux contre moi. Je pense que pendant un petit moment il m'a carrément détesté. Je ne peux pas te dire le nombre de fois où l'on s'est disputé parce que je parlais de Hunter. »

_« Sérieusement B, il faut que tu arrêtes. »_

_« Je n'arrêterai pas Sebastian, » dit Blaine fermement. « Je suis le seul à te dire comment sont les choses et je te le dis tout ceci est une erreur. Il faut que tu sortes la tête du sac et que tu ailles lui parler ! Les choses ne vont pas s'améliorer si tu ne grandis pas. »_

_Sebastian jeta un regard glacial à Blaine. « La seule erreur que j'ai faite c'est t'avoir fait confiance. »_

_Blaine resta stupéfait comme s'il venait de prendre un coup. « Tu ne le penses pas. »_

_« Si, » dit Sebastian, s'approchant de Blaine de façon imposante. « Tu es pathétique si tu penses savoir ce que je ressens. Je te l'ai dit en confidence et tu es parti le répéter comme une ptite salope. Tu ne peux pas réparer cela Blaine. C'est fini. On est fini. »_

« Il t'a dit ça ? » demanda Kurt choqué et un peu en colère contre Sebastian.

Blaine renifla à ce souvenir qui faisait encore mal. « Ouais. J'étais dévasté. Je me souviens avoir pensé que j'étais allé trop loin et que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. J'en avais le cœur brisé qu'il jette ainsi notre amitié, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il vivait. Je ne comprenais pas le vide qu'il ressentait, » dit-il avec regret. « Après cela on ne s'est pas parlé pendant un mois et je ne tenais plus. Je n'arrêtais pas de voir tous ces gros titres à propos de lui et je ne pouvais pas juste rester assis et ne rien faire. Alors j'ai recommencé à l'appeler, j'ai dû l'appeler près de cent fois un jour, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. C'est là que j'ai décidé d'employer les grands moyens. J'ai commencé à fréquenter ces bars gays, en sachant que le chanteur principal des Warblers qui faisait la fête allait attirer l'attention. Puis je suis allé dans cette boîte où il allait tout le temps de sorte à ce qu'il me voit forcément. »

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Anderson ? » demanda Sebastian presque en colère. Il était certain que Blaine était beaucoup plus intoxiqué qu'il ne le pensait, et en jetant un regard autour il vit plusieurs hommes le dévorer des yeux comme si c'était un bon morceau de steak._

_« Tu ne venais pas me voir, » dit Blaine avec un peu de mal à parler, le poids de son corps reposant sur Sebastian. « Je devais te retrouver. »_

_Sebastian secoua la tête. Blaine n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool. « Et bien voilà tu m'as trouvé ptit malin. Je ne vais nulle part. »_

_« Ne me déteste pas, » marmonna Blaine lamentablement. « S'il te plaît ne me déteste pas. Tu me manques mec. »_

_Sebastian secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne pourras jamais te détester B, » dit-il doucement. « Allons te chercher de l'eau. »_

« Ça a brisé la glace entre nous mais les choses étaient différentes, » dit Blaine réticent. C'était la partie qu'il ne voulait pas raconter à Kurt. C'était là où la déception arriverait.

Kurt fronça au ton de la voix de Blaine. « Différentes comment ? »

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration. « Ce monde, de fête et d'alcool, ces fréquentations avec des étrangers, c'est addictif. Quand nous étions à Dalton, j'ai eu quelques aventures et Seb a eu les siennes, mais nous n'étions que des gosses. Nous n'en étions pas affectés pour autant. Mais une fois que tu as atteint l'âge, tout change. Tu ressens beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, » Kurt gigota inconfortablement. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. « Prends par exemple ce que toi et moi on ressent l'un pour l'autre quand nous sommes intimes, multiplies le par cent, et c'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu es avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas ton âme sœur. C'est une poussée d'adrénaline, comme si tu étais drogué, c'est enivrant. Mais quand tout est dit et fait, tout ce qu'il reste c'est une tristesse et un vide écrasants. Pour moi, ça ne craignait pas trop, j'arrivais à ignorer la douleur et à continuer parce que je ne te connaissais pas encore. Pour Sebastian, à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé avec Hunter, c'était pire. Il n'arrivait pas à différencier les fausses émotions des vraies. J'aurais pu arrêter de sortir à tout moment, je n'aurais pas eu de problème, mais Sebastian lui, il se perdait dans ce monde. »

Kurt regarda Blaine au plus profond et détestait la culpabilité qu'il y lisait. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me raconter ? » demanda-t-il la voix hésitante.

Les yeux de Blaine étaient embués de larmes. « Parce que tu as raison, » dit-il honnêtement. « Je ne pouvais... je ne pouvais pas laisser Seb continuer ce genre de vie sans moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'en extirper, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser non plus. Alors j'ai continué de sortir avec lui, et j'ai commencé à boire plus que d'habitude. C'était le seul moyen d'ignorer la voix dans ma tête qui me disait d'arrêter. Une nuit, j'ai tellement bu que je n'entendais plus du tout cette voix, et je... »

« Tu quoi Blaine ? » demanda Kurt un peu sèchement. « Dis-moi. »

Blaine baissa les yeux, honteux. « Je suis presque parti avec quelqu'un, » murmura-t-il et le cœur de Kurt en tomba. « Les pipes dans les toilettes c'est une chose, mais partir avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas était quelque chose de complètement différent. »

Kurt resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux fixés sur leurs mains enlacées. Il essayait de ne pas être fâché mais il le ressentit comme une trahison. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Seb m'a arrêté, » dit Blaine en un souffle. « Il m'a vu me préparer pour partir et m'a quasiment traîner hors de la boîte par mes cheveux. J'étais si en colère contre lui au début, mais le temps que le taxi nous dépose chez lui, je n'ai jamais été si reconnaissant. Le matin suivant c'est là qu'on a décidé de ne plus sortir et de commencer à sortir ensemble. »

« C'est une façon intéressante de commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un avec qui à la base tu ne devrais pas, » rétorqua Kurt énervé.

« J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que c'était la seule façon que j'avais de le sauver, » supplia Blaine doucement. « C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me sauver moi-même. »

_« Il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir, » dit Sebastian en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Blaine but une gorgée de son café et le regarda tristement. « Si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler alors on ne peut plus sortir. Je ne suis pas ta babysitter Blaine. »_

_Blaine resta silencieux un instant et quand il parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. « Nous devons arrêter cela Sebastian. »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu dois arrêter, » répondit Sebastian sur la défensive. « Moi ça va. »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » dit Blaine en secouant légèrement la tête. Il posa son café et attrapa les mains de Sebastian. « Seb, j'étais vraiment prêt à suivre ce mec hier chez lui et je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir stopper. Mais même comme ça j'ai des remords, il y a quelque chose en moi que me dit 'hey ça va aller maintenant. La prochaine fois tu seras plus intelligent', et je ne veux pas qu'il y aie une prochaine fois. Je sais que tu le ressens, ce vide. Je sais que boire et passer du temps avec n'importe qui est momentanément satisfaisant, mais au final le résultat n'en vaut pas la peine. Nous sommes en train de nous perdre, Sebastian. Je le sens, et je sais que toi aussi. Je pensais que les garçons s'inquiétaient pour rien mais j'ai peur pour nous Seb. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer. »_

_Sebastian détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas croiser celui de Blaine. « Tu ne comprends pas B. » dit-il et il détestait ô combien il paraissait vulnérable. « Si je ne bois pas, si je vais pas de l'avant... »_

_« Mais si je comprends, » le rassura Blaine. « Si tu ne bois pas alors tu penses à lui et ça te fait souffrir. Mais ce que tu ne réalises pas c'est que tu ne vas pas de l'avant là, tu ...tu laisses juste les ténèbres te consumer. Tu deviens ton père. »_

_Sebastian leva la tête brusquement, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Je ne sais pas comment faire B., je ne... je ne sais pas comment gérer. »_

_« On le fait ensemble. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« On se mets ensemble. Deviens mon petit ami, » suggéra Blaine et Sebastian écarquilla les yeux. « Je suis sérieux. On fera en sorte que l'autre n'aie pas de problèmes. On se surveillera mutuellement. »_

_« Comment cela fonctionnerait exactement Blaine? » demanda Sebastian sérieux._

_« Et bien, au lieu de sortir, on passera nos soirées à la maison. Au lieu de passer du temps avec des étrangers, on...je ne sais pas, on se rendra service l'un l'autre, » Sebastian secoua la tête, pas du tout convaincu par les plans de Blaine. « Cette ville va nous dévorer tout cru Seb. Si on ne fait rien, on va se perdre. On mérite mieux que cela. Et Kurt et Hunter aussi. »_

_« Hunter va te détester, » lui dit Sebastian. « Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que dès que l'information sortira, il va penser que tu l'as trahi. »_

_« Il me détesterait encore plus si je m'asseyais là et te laissais baiser tous les mecs d'Hollywood, » rétorqua Blaine. « Je ne le trahirait que si je te laisse ruiner ta vie, ce qui est exactement ce qui va se produire si l'on continue à sortir. »_

_Sebastian pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Blaine avait raison et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mésaventure avec Blaine la veille, il aurait probablement invité le garçon qu'il était en train de séduire, chez lui. Il était peut-être en colère contre Hunter mais il avait juré de ne coucher avec personne d'autre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'en fichait. Même maintenant il pensait à sa prochaine conquête. Avec un soupir, il acquiesça. « D'accord ptit malin. On fait comme ça. »_

« On a juste passé un peu de temps l'un avec l'autre au début de notre relation, mais jamais rien de sérieux, juste quelques fellations, » dit Blaine doucement. Kurt ne l'avait pas encore regardé et il en souffrait. « On passait surtout du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on avait besoin de cette connexion avec une autre personne, mais c'est tout. Notre relation n'a jamais été vraie, c'était juste un substitut. »

« Je suis sur qu'Hunter ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, » dit Kurt plein d'amertume.

« C'est vrai, » dit Blaine d'un air sombre. « Et les garçons non plus. Wes était en colère contre moi pendant longtemps. Il a eu besoin de pas mal de temps pour accepter de m'écouter et de me comprendre. » Blaine prit une profonde respiration, il caressait la main de Kurt de son pouce. « Pendant un moment ça se passait bien. Seb a arrêté de boire, on avait de grandes discussions à propos de tout, et je le prenais dans mes bras quand il pleurait. Ça marchait, nous deux. Même si ce n'était pas une vraie relation amoureuse, ça fonctionnait. Il allait bien, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Mais quand les Warblers sont partis faire leur première tournée, j'étais parti tous ces mois, il a recommencé à boire. »

Kurt regarda finalement Blaine les yeux tristes. « Il n'allait pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » dit Blaine avec un soupir. « Il se cachait quand j'étais là, mais quand je n'étais plus là pour lui occuper l'esprit, tout est revenu d'un coup. Tu te souviens d'avoir lu à propos du déséquilibre émotionnel entre des âmes sœur avec une connexion forte ? »

« Tu parles de quand l'une des âmes sœurs ressent absolument tout et l'autre rien du tout ? » demanda Kurt.

Blaine acquiesça. « Ouais. Je ne savais pas à l'époque mais c'est ce qui se passait avec eux. Alors que Sebastian souffrait, Hunter était juste paralysé, indifférent à tout. J'arrivais à la maison et il était complètement déchiré. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il voulait juste coucher, et qu'Hunter pouvait aller se faire voir. Alors je lui ai rendu un service et je l'ai fait jouir, puis il a vomit et il s'est complètement effondré. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pendant des heures alors qu'il pleurait. »

_« Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ? » Sebastian sanglotait dans l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine le serra encore plus fort en le berçant. « J'aurais été bon avec lui. Je lui aurais préparé le petit déjeuner et j'aurais pris soin de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ? »_

_Blaine caressa les cheveux de Sebastian. « Ça va aller. On va trouver la solution, » promit-il même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment tenir sa promesse._

_« Je veux juste qu'il m'aime, » bégaya Sebastian. « Je veux juste que la douleur s'arrête. »_

_« Je sais bébé, je sais. »_

Kurt eut le cœur brisé pour Sebastian. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Blaine regarda Kurt à travers ses cils, un triste mais fier sourire aux lèvres. Il n'oublierait jamais ce moment. « Seb décida de chercher une clinique privée. »

_« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, » dit Sebastian calmement, regardant le sol. Blaine lui frotta le dos mais ne dit rien. « J'ai l'impression que mon monde dégringole de plus en plus. Je ne peux pas B. Je ne ferais pas ça. Je ne deviendrais pas comme mon père. »_

« Ce fut la décision la plus compliquée qu'il aie prise. Il s'est senti faible. Mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, » lui dit Blaine doucement. « Je ne l'ai pas vu ou même parlé pendant tout le mois où il y était. Je voulais vraiment appeler Hunter pour lui raconter ce qu'il se passait. Je me disais qu'en tant qu'âme sœur il devrait savoir. Mais je savais que Seb serait furieux contre moi, et que Hunter ne serait pas très réceptif avec moi. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire en premier lieu. Il se passait tant de choses dans la vie de Seb. J'étais déchiré entre ma volonté d'aider et de trahir la confiance de Seb. Au final j'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Ça ne pouvait pas venir de moi. C'était quelque chose que Hunter devait entendre de Seb. »

« Tu penses que Hunter s'en serait préoccupé à l'époque ? » demanda Kurt curieux. « Ou qu'il serait venu à LA pour voir Sebastian ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais dire oui parce que comment n'aurait-il pas pu ? Son âme sœur avait des problèmes. Seb avait besoin de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il était tellement en colère contre Seb. Honnêtement je ne peux pas dire que Hunter aurait tout laissé tomber pour le voir. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Kurt hocha la tête, compréhensif. « Comment était Sebastian une fois dehors ? »

« Il était, » Blaine s'arrêta, ne sachant comment le décrire. « Tolérant ? Je ne veux pas dire différent mais il n'était plus le même non plus. Il était plus calme, plus mature. Comme s'il voyait la vie différemment. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il ne veuille pas me voir à sa sortie. Nous avions tant traversé, je craignais qu'il m'associe à sa douleur. J'étais vraiment choqué quand il m'a pris dans ses bras au lieu de cela. Le programme où il était est génial. Ça l'a aidé à mieux comprendre ses émotions et ses pièges. Il souffrait toujours pour Hunter mais il travaillait dessus avec un conseiller et un parrain AA comme suivi de son programme. Cette nuit là, on est resté réveillés jusque tard pour parler. Il n'y a pas eu de pleurs et il acceptait ses fautes dans la rupture avec Hunter. C'est à ce moment qu'il a officiellement rompu avec moi. C'était la meilleure décision pour nous deux. Nous savions qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer à prétendre vouloir être ensemble romantiquement. Ce n'était pas sain pour aucun de nous. »

« Que s'est-il passé avec Hunter ? » demanda Kurt. « Quand revient-il dans l'histoire ? »

« Pas avant quelques mois plus tard, » lui dit Blaine. « Un de nos amis de Dalton s'est marié et nous sommes tous allés à Westerville pour le mariage. C'est la dernière fois que Seb et Hunter se sont vus. »

_« Eh bien voyez-vous ça, si ce n'est pas le couple le plus sexy d'Hollywood ! »_

_Sebastian et Blaine se tournèrent vers Hunter, Sebastian pâlit. « Hunter, » murmura-t-il en s'approchant. Hunter se recula comme s'il avait été brûlé. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. »_

_« Et ça pardonne tout ? » rétorqua Hunter. « Exhiber ton chouchou partout comme si c'était normal, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers Blaine._

_« Hunter, » dit Blaien stupéfait. « Ce n'est pas du tout ça. »_

_« Ah bon ? Vous êtes quand même LE couple à la mode d'Hollywood après tout, » dit Hunter amer. Il se retourna vers un Sebastian sidéré. « Tu avais trop hâte de lui mettre la main dessus n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as fait boire pour le convaincre de coucher avec toi ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça, » dit Sebastian doucement et Blaine ne savait plus s'ils parlaient encore de lui._

_« J'en suis sur, » dit Hunter en colère._

_« Messieurs, » la voix de Wes brisa la tension. « Pas ici. »_

_Hunter jeta un regard noir à Sebastian et Blaine avant de partir rageusement._

« Pendant tout le mariage il m'a regardé comme si j'étais le diable, et Seb n'a pas dit un mot. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, » Blaine secoua la tête à ce souvenir. « J'ai essayé de parler à Hunter un peu plus tard et ça m'est retombé dessus. Une partie de moi était encore fâché contre lui pour ne pas avoir laissé une véritable chance à Sebastian. Tout ce que j'ai dit est sorti avec les mauvaises formulations et en essayant d'arranger les choses, je ne les ai qu'empirer. »

_« Tu devrais me remercier ! »_

_La mâchoire de Hunter en tomba. « Te remercier ? »_

_« Oui ! » dit Blaine exaspéré. « Nous nous sommes mis ensemble juste pour s'empêcher de faire des conneries ailleurs ou aller sauter n'importe quel gars à Hollywood ! »_

_Hunter rit amèrement. « Oh Blaine merci beaucoup d'avoir couché avec mon âme sœur pour moi, » ricana-t-il. « Ça a dû être si compliqué. » _

_« Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, » Blaine essaya de le rassurer mais Hunter ne l'écoutait pas. « Tu dois me croire. J'ai fait ça parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. »_

_« C'est toujours toi » cracha Hunter. « C'est toujours le génial Blaine Anderson. »_

_Blaine s'approcha de lui, le regard suppliant. « Hunter. »_

_Hunter prépara son bras et lança un bon coup de poing dans le visage de Blaine. « Éloigne-toi de moi. Tu en as assez fait. »_

« Il t'a frappé ?! » dit Kurt choqué.

« Un bon direct dans la mâchoire. Il m'a frappé si fort j'ai cru qu'il l'avait cassée, » dit Blaine triste, se caressant la joue à la douleur fantôme là où Hunter l'avait frappé des années auparavant. « J'ai encore essayé de lui parler quelques jours plus tard, je pensais qu'il se serait calmé, mais rien de ce je pouvais dire était assez. Je n'arrivais pas à le raisonner. Il ne m'écoutait pas. A ses yeux, nous l'avions trahi et c'est tout. Après cela nous sommes rentrés à LA et nous ne l'avons pas revu. Sebastian a essayé de le contacter mais Hunter l'ignorait complètement. Quatre années plus tard et nous voilà. »

« Et où en sommes-nous ? » demanda Kurt inquiet. « Ils ne se parlent toujours pas ? Il te déteste toujours ? »

« Non je ne pense pas qu'il me déteste, » dit Blaine en secouant la tête. « Je m'attendais à une dispute aujourd'hui mais au lieu de cela nous avons parlé. Il a même présenté ses excuses pour son comportement il y a quelques années. Il n'est toujours pas au courant pour les problèmes de Sebastian et sa lutte pour rester sobre et les choses resteront ainsi. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire. D'après ce que Wes m'a dit, Hunter et Seb se sont parlés et ça ne s'est pas spécialement bien passé. Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails parce que Sebastian évite mes appels. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, il y a eu un transfert d'émotions entre eux deux, ce qui veut dire que Sebastian est à Londres se sentant paralysé. »

« Et Hunter ressent toute la douleur, » Kurt finit la phrase à sa place. « Oh mon Dieu Blaine ! C'est une accumulation de souffrances pendant des années qui lui tombent dessus d'un coup d'un seul ! Le pauvre ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que ses élèves disent qu'il perd la boule. C'est horrible. »

La sincérité dans la voix de Kurt mit Blaine au bord des larmes. « Oui, » dit-il en un souffle. « Je continue d'appeler Seb en espérant qu'il me réponde mais si Seb ne veut pas parler, il ne le fera pas. »

« Tu penses qu'il a recommencé à boire ? » demanda Kurt inquiet.

« Non, mais seulement à cause de son film. C'est trop important pour lui. Je pense plutôt qu'il est à fond sur son personnage. Il a l'habitude de remplacer l'alcool par la cigarette donc il y a des chances qu'il fume beaucoup, » dit Blaine tristement.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir. « Quand tu disais que cette histoire était longue et compliquée, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. »

« Je suis désolé mon amour, » dit Blaine en caressant le visage de Kurt. « Mais tu avais besoin de le savoir. »

« Je sais, et je suis content que tu me l'aies racontée. C'est juste... » Kurt s'arrêta, les yeux embués de larmes. « Je ne sais même pas qui est Sebastian en fait. J'ai été idiot de penser que j'étais son ami en quelque sorte alors que je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste ton âme sœur. »

« Ne pense pas ainsi, » dit Blaine doucement. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connaissais pas son passé que tu n'étais pas son ami. Enfin, oui d'accord vous deux vous vous êtes connus grâce à moi, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a continué à te parler, » Kurt pouffa, n'en croyant pas un mot. « Je suis sérieux Kurt. Il a continué de te parler parce que tu étais drôle et tu lui faisais remarquer quand il te soûlait. D'ailleurs ces derniers mois, il t'a plus parlé à toi qu'à moi. Il t'apprécie vraiment, Kurt. Il te considère comme un ami. Sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il invité à le voir sur le plateau de tournage au printemps ? »

« Par pitié, » répond Kurt en s'essuyant une larme.

« Seb n'a pitié de personne, » dit Blaine gentiment. « A part de lui. »

« J'aurais tellement voulu être plus sympa avec lui, » marmonna Kurt.

« Tu l'étais assez. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Seb n'aime pas quand les gens sont faux. Quand lui parleras de nouveau, tu ne peux pas le traiter différemment. Il va le savoir si tu prends des gants pour lui parler et il déteste cela. Sois toi-même et tout ira bien, » le rassura Blaine.

Kurt acquiesça et respira profondément. « Je me souviens avoir vu les photos de vous en train de sortir de boîte, sur les couvertures de magazines, et je me disais qu'il était vraiment abominable, » admit-il coupable. « Je me souviens le détester car il ruinait ta vie. Et maintenant … tout a changé. »

Blaine lui offrit un petit sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa le front de Kurt doucement, se penchant pour qu'ils s'allongent. « J'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il m'appelle, » dit-il dans un murmure. « Je prie pour qu'il s'ouvre de nouveau à moi, mais il est si loin que c'est encore plus facile pour lui de me mettre de côté. »

« Ne l'abandonne pas Blaine. Ne l'abandonne jamais, » dit Kurt fermement. « Il reviendra vers toi quand il sera prêt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de Kurt. « Tu as raison. »


	22. Chapter 22 Christmas with the Hudmels

Nous y revoilà :)

*Clairegleek78 : Merci ma ptite correctrice attitrée eheh

*AnnaKlaineuse : pas de Seb et Hunter aujourd'hui mais beaucoup de Klaine !

*Aliice-Klaine : ahah je ne peux pas te spoiler pour Hunter et Seb :p Après pour ce qui est du passé de Blaine, je pense que chacun réagirait différemment mais au final ce sont des âmes soeur et c'est normal que chacun aie un passé (enfin ici surtout Blaine vu qu'il est plus âgé)

*C0meWhatMay : alors niveau action c'est pas vraiment le cas dans ce chapitre plutôt mielleuuux

*MAMSTAZ : Ha on on prend pas toujours les meilleures décisions dans la vie, Blaine croyait bien faire surtout. Allez ne lui en veut pas trop qd meme :p

Encore merci pour les reviews j'adore!

Et merci à Claire et Higu pour les corrections ;)

Bonne lecture!

22 – Noël chez les Hudmels

* * *

Le jour suivant, Kurt et Santana étaient installés dans le salon en train de regarder un film. Ses parents travaillaient, Finn était parti avec Puck, et Blaine était chez les Montgomery pour leur fête annuelle de Noël, ils étaient donc seuls pour l'après midi. Kurt était censé se rendre à cette fête avec Blaine, mais Santana l'avait appelé ce matin là se plaignant de ne pas avoir assez de temps avec lui. Bien sur, elle aussi avait été occupée avec Quinn. Mais elle avait besoin de son temps-Kurt, et même si Kurt ne l'admettrait jamais, il avait aussi besoin de son temps-Santana.

Ils regardaient Bring It On, le film qui avait déclenché leur obsession de cheerleader. En temps normal, ils disaient toutes les répliques avant même qu'elles soient prononcées, et ils débattaient sur l'identité de la vraie Queen B. Mais cette fois, Kurt était silencieux. Santana l'avait remarqué, au moment où elle était entrée, que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle ne lui a cependant rien dit. Au lieu de cela, elle l'avait observé un moment pour trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Mais quand sa scène préférée arriva et que Kurt resta là silencieux au lieu de citer la réplique, Santana en eut assez.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi merde ? »

Kurt leva le sourcil, perplexe, mais tout en ne lâchant pas la télé des yeux. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Santana lui lança le regard 'Bitch s'il te plaît'. « A ton avis de quoi je parle ? Tu es là assis sans rien dire pendant tout ce temps merde. Tu ne te moques même pas des fringues de Sparky alors que je sais que tu adores ça. Sérieusement Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien, » lui dit Kurt, même s'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il mentait. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le film arrêté. Il se tourna vers elle en soupirant. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, « dit Santana en haussant les épaules. « Raconte. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. »

« C'est des conneries, » rétorqua Santana et Kurt soupira exaspéré. « Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Kurt observa ses cuticules un moment avant de finalement donner pleine attention à Santana. « D'accord, alors Blaine et moi avons parlé hier soir. »

« Hum hum, » Santana acquiesça légèrement. « Et quoi ? Il n'aime pas ta garde robe ? »

Kurt gronda. « Petite garce comme si c'était possible, ma garde robe est fabuleuse, » Santana leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de continuer. « On a parlé de son passé, » Kurt s'arrêta et Santana leva le sourcil. « Son passé avec Sebastian et les autres hommes qu'il a eu avant moi. »

« D'accord. Et ? »

« Et...il a été avec d'autres hommes, » Kurt haussa une épaule. « Je veux dire, sexuellement. Et hier soir il m'a dit jusqu'où il était allé. »

« Ok. Et ? » demanda de nouveau Santana, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. « Il est allé jusqu'où ? Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il était vierge niveau anal. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais rougit à ces mots. « Oui il l'est. Il n'est jamais allé jusque là, quelques fellations avec quelques mecs de passage. Et pareil pour lui et Sebastian, rien de très important. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mais après ça, » dit Santana en plissant les yeux.

« Mais, » dit Kurt en hochant la tête. « Je ne suis pas contrarié. Genre pas du tout. Enfin j'étais un peu rebuté quand on en a parlé. Mais maintenant ? Rien. »

« Ok ? »

« Mais je devrais pas être énervé ? » demanda Kurt exaspéré. « Je devrais pas être en colère qu'il aie été avec un autre homme ? Ou jaloux qu'un mec quelconque aie eu sa bouche autour de sa queue ? » Santana serra ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Je devrais pas vouloir lui mettre une claque ou me sentir trahi ou vouloir trouver ces mecs, Sebastian inclus, et leur arracher les cheveux ? »

Santana ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des mois. Kurt lui jeta un regard non amusé. « Oh mon Dieu j'en peux plus. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Tana, » dit Kurt impassible.

« Oh mais si hystériquement drôle putain ! » Santana continua de rire. « Mon dieu Hummel, j'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas ! »

Kurt attrapa un coussin du canapé et le lui balança. « Tana, » se plaignit-il, même si un sourire naissait du coin ses lèvres. « Je suis sérieux ! J'ai l'impression que je devrais être au moins un peu fâché mais je ne le suis pas et ça m'inquiète ! Et si je n'aimais pas Blaine autant que je ne le pensais ? Suis-je une mauvaise âme sœur ? »

Santana bougea ses bras devant elle et secoua la tête. « Arrête, arrête. Alors attends, » dit-elle en essayant de contrôler son fou rire. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu es contrarié de ne pas être contrarié ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! » Kurt grogna et jeta sa tête en arrière. « Kurt es-tu vraiment sérieux là ? » Kurt haussa les épaules et ne dit rien. « Ouahou, » elle secoua la tête sidérée. « D'accord, premièrement, personne, et je dit bien personne, n'aime Blaine autant que toi. Deuxièmement, ceci ne fait de toi, en aucune façon, une mauvaise âme sœur. Je dirais que c'est le contraire, tu es une incroyable âme sœur puisque tu ne laisses pas des événements passés depuis longtemps se mettre en chemin de ta vie maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es sérieusement fâché contre toi-même de gérer cette situation de manière mature. A quoi tu penses ? Vraiment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Kurt en soupirant. « Je suppose que je pensais à tout ce qui est arrivé avec toi et Britt et Sam et Q, et je me suis dit que je devrais être en colère et jaloux aussi. »

« C'était complètement différent et tu le sais, » rétorqua Santana. « Ce qui nous est arrivé était compliqué et bordélique et ça nous est arrivé à nous maintenant. Ce qui est arrivé à Blaine, on avait genre douze ans. »

« Alors je n'ai pas tord d'accepter son passé sans questions ? » lui demanda Kurt.

« As-tu l'impression qu'il y a des questions à poser ? Honnêtement. »

Kurt y pensa un moment. Il pensa aux détails de l'histoire de Sebastian et Hunter et leurs mauvais choix, parce que oui, ils avaient mal agit en choisissant de coucher ensemble et ne pas travailler dessus, même si ce n'était pas à lui de juger. Il pensa à l'implication de Blaine dans cette histoire, son engagement à Sebastian et leur amitié. Il pensa au fait que si Blaine n'avait pas fait certains choix, Sebastian serait dans une situation bien pire. Il sourit doucement en se souvenant de Blaine si attentif la veille au soir et ce matin, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Kurt se retourne en colère contre lui. Il se souvint du regard inquiet de Blaine lorsqu'il racontait la vérité à Kurt il était inquiet de le décevoir, que Kurt voit finalement qu'il n'était pas parfait comme le monde le pensait. Mais la vérité était que c'était justement ces imperfections de Blaine que Kurt aimait le plus. Son côté geek et ses insécurités faisaient craquer Kurt. Blaine était son âme sœur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et il n'allait certainement pas gaspiller son énergie sur des choses n'ayant rien à voir avec lui.

« Tu sais quoi ? Non pas du tout, » répondit Kurt finalement. « C'est mon âme sœur, seul et unique. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'avoir eu des expériences avec d'autres garçons ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous connaissions. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas prévu de sortir de me faire mes propres expériences avant de savoir que Blaine était mien. »

« Exactement, » sourit Santana. « Pourquoi essaies-tu de te tracasser avec ça ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules et soupira. « Je ne le sais même pas. Je suppose que tout se passe si bien pour nous que je m'attendais à ce que quelque chose n'aille pas, tu vois ? »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est ça, » acquiesça Santana. « Je crois qu'il faut que tu t'habitues à ce que tout aille bien dans ta vie Kurt. Enfin merde quoi, ton âme sœur c'est putain de Blaine Anderson ! Ça peut difficilement être mieux. »

Kurt fit un grand sourire, son futur avec Blaine devant les yeux. « Je suis complètement d'accord. »

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit là, une fois que tout le monde était couché et que Kurt était dans les bras de Blaine, il décida de parler du passé de Blaine pour la dernière fois.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

Il parla si doucement que Blaine n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. « Comment ? »

Kurt regarda Blaine avec un petit sourire. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, » répéta-t-il. « D'être sorti avec Sebastian, ou d'avoir eu des mecs de passage en boîte rien de cela. Je comprends que les choses étaient compliquées et je comprends que tu n'essayais que d'aider ton meilleur ami. J'avais juste besoin que tu saches que je ne suis pas en colère. »

Le soulagement sur le visage de Blaine était aussi évident que la lumière du jour. « J'étais certain que tu le serais, » admit-il doucement. « J'attendais le moment où tu me crierais dessus. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'étais aussi enclin à aller chez les Montgomery tout seul aujourd'hui ? J'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu rencontres Hunter et que tu lui parles … et que tu exploses. »

Kurt rit et secoua la tête. « Nan. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété, mais je vais vraiment bien. Je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi pour tout cela. Tu étais jeune et naïf et Hollywood est effrayant. C'est plutôt le contraire, je suis reconnaissant que tu aies eu Sebastian avec toi. Il a gardé un œil sur toi comme toi sur lui. »

Blaine leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Kurt et la caresser. « Tu es incroyable, tu le sais ? Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de si compatissant dans ma vie. »

Kurt rougit au compliment. « Je tiens cela de papa, même s'il te dirait que je tiens cela de ma mère, » il se pencha et embrassa Blaine tendrement. « Dormons un peu, » dit-il avant de se réinstaller contre le torse de Blaine. « On se lève tôt demain. »

* * *

Le matin de la veille de Noël était toujours une course. Burt et Carole avaient réveillé les garçons avant le lever du jour et tout le monde s'était installé dans le salon. Blaine s'en importait peu. Tant qu'il avait sa tasse de café, que Carole lui donna dès qu'il descendit, il était prêt. Kurt et Finn par contre grommelaient et se plaignaient de ce réveil trop matinal.

« Sérieusement papa, tu n'aurais pas pu nous laisser une autre petite heure ? » marmonna Kurt dans son café. « Ce n'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire aujourd'hui si ce n'est le sapin. »

« C'est là que tu as tord, » dit Burt en pointant du doigt. « Eileen a appelé, ils sont revenus plus tôt des Bahamas et on va dîner là-bas. Cela signifie que nous devons tout préparer avant qu'on parte. »

« Tu veux dire avant que vous partiez, » précisa Kurt. « Blaine et moi on reste ici. »

« Voyons Kurt, » commença Carole gentiment. « Je sais que les filles et toi vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment mais- »

« Mais rien du tout, » la coupa Kurt. « Je ne vais pas passer ma veille de Noël avec ces reproductions du diable. En plus, ce sont des fans des Warblers. Si Blaine y va, le monde entier saura que nous sommes des âmes sœurs avant même que nous leurs disions de fermer leurs bouches, » Burt et Carole se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. « Vous savez que j'ai raison. Et je ne compte pas laisser Blaine ici tout seul. Dites- leur que j'ai la grippe ou autre chose. »

Burt soupira. « Ok, d'accord. Vous pouvez rester, » Kurt sourit heureux et sautilla sur sa chaise. Une après-midi entière seuls dans la maison avec Blaine était bien mieux que passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec ses cousines. « Nous avons quand même besoin de tout préparer tôt, alors Finn, » dit Burt et Finn grogna en réponse. « Toi, Kurt et moi, nous allons chercher le sapin. Blaine et Carole restent ici pour chercher les décorations, que tout soit prêt quand on revienne. Essayons d'avoir tout fini pour midi. C'est un long chemin jusqu'à Eileen. Prêts ? C'est parti ! » dit Burt en frappant des mains.

Blaine se leva, souriant et pressé d'aider Carole à installer le reste des décorations. Kurt avala le reste de son café et claqua Finn sur la tête. « Allez Phineas, on y va. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » grommela Finn en se levant quand même.

« Alors dépêche-toi, » répondit Kurt en montant à l'étage.

Finn le suivit à contrecœur. « Si je suis Phineas, alors toi tu es Ferb ? »

« Ouais, » dit Kurt en riant. « Blaine pourrait être Perry. »

Blaine feignit d'être choqué dramatiquement. « L'ornithorynque espion super secret ? » Kurt tourna la tête pour le regarder et hocha la tête. « Trop cool ! »

Burt rit et secoua la tête. Ses garçons étaient trop parfois. Il regarda Blaine écouter les instructions de Carole et sourit. Blaine était l'un de ses garçons désormais et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Ils allaient passer un bon Noël cette année.

* * *

Quelques heures et un délicieux petit déjeuner à base de pancakes plus tard, Blaine et les Hudmels étaient dans le salon pour commencer à décorer le sapin. Carole était dans le fauteuil en train de faire des guirlandes de popcorn, Kurt et Finn étaient sur la canapé en train de faire des guirlandes en papier, et Burt et Blaine installaient les lumières sur le sapin. Ils écoutaient en musique de fond des chansons de Noël, qu'ils fredonnaient tous autant, alors que la neige commençait à tomber. La guirlande en papier de Kurt prit plus de temps que d'habitude puisqu'il passait plus de temps à regarder Blaine et son père. Ils les regardaient interagir, un sourire aux lèvres, son cœur s'emplissait de joie. Il se demandait s'il aurait un jour ce genre de relation avec les parents de Blaine. Il espérait qu'un jour futur, leurs deux familles pourraient passer les fêtes ensemble.

« Mec, tu viens de coller trois anneaux verts de suite, » dit Finn agacé. Kurt regarda sa guirlande et marmonna dans sa barbe. Finn sourit en coin. « Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de regarder les fesses de Blaine, tu raterais moins, » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne regardais pas ses fesses, » dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel tout en déchirant les anneaux verts.

Finn gronda. « Oui c'est ça. »

« C'est vrai ! » répondit Kurt, roulant en boule sa construction en papier et la jetant sur Finn.

Blaine et Burt se retournèrent pour voir Kurt et Finn se chamailler. Burt secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin et Blaine rit. Blaine regarda Burt avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci de me laisser participer Burt. Votre accueil vaut tout l'or du monde. »

« Inutile de me remercier fiston. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir, » dit Burt en souriant.

Blaine baissa le regard, embarrassé. « Je sais. C'est juste...nous n'avons jamais rien fait de tel chez moi, » dit-il doucement. « Nous n'avions pas de traditions comme celle-ci ou des soirées en famille, » Blaine regarda le sol avec un sourire triste. « Cette semaine a été géniale. Je me sens incroyablement chanceux d'en avoir fait partie. »

Burt tapota l'épaule de Blaine avec juste une légère pression. « S'il y a quelqu'un de chanceux ici c'est moi, » dit-il en jetant un regard vers Kurt. « Sa mère avait l'habitude d'acheter le sapin de Noël. Je lui disais toujours d'attendre que je revienne du travail mais elle ne le faisait jamais, » Burt regarda Blaine, les yeux tristes. « Et puis, le premier Noël après son décès, j'ai complètement oublié. Jusqu'à ce que je vois le petit Kurt accrocher sa propre version de décoration de Noël sur sa fenêtre son flacon de parfum. Il a toujours adoré son odeur. » Blaine regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit en voyant Kurt rougir car il venait d'être pris en train de le fixer.

« Alors je l'ai sorti de son lit, je l'ai couvert d'un manteau, et j'ai conduit à travers une tempête vers la vente de sapins. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait depuis la mort de sa mère. Après cela, il souriait rarement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre au parc, » Blaine regarda Burt, attendri. « Il a parlé de toi pendant des mois et quand il le faisait, son visage s'illuminait comme un arbre de Noël. Toi et ta musique vous me l'avez ramené vers moi Blaine. C'est peut-être le destin qui vous a rassemblé, mais c'est moi le chanceux dans l'histoire. Non seulement, j'ai pu être témoin de tous les enseignements que tu lui a donné, sans le faire exprès, pour qu'il soit fier de qui il est, mais maintenant je suis au premier rang, au centre, pour voir votre futur ensemble. Je n'aurais pas pu demander une meilleure âme sœur pour mon fils. »

Kurt les regarda juste au moment où Blaine laissa tomber les lumières pour se jeter au cou de son père et le serrer fort dans les bras, Burt le serrant fort en retour. Il les observa avec une curiosité grandissante alors qu'ils continuaient leur conversation en murmures. « Finn tu crois qu'ils parlent de quoi ? » susurra-t-il.

Finn leur jeta un regard. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il regarda le bout de la guirlande de Kurt et grogna. « Mec t'es sérieux là ? »

Kurt fredonna avec un soulèvement de sourcil, tout en restant fixé sur Blaine et son père. Ils ne se serraient plus dans les bras et on aurait dit que Blaine avait essuyé une larme. Il entendit Finn soupirer exaspéré et se retourna vers lui. Il grogna quand il découvrit qu'il avait encore rater les couleurs. « Ok c'est bon, j'arrête d'être distrait. »

* * *

Peu après le départ de Burt, Carole et Finn chez la sœur de Carole, Blaine et Kurt montèrent dans la navigator de Kurt pour aller au cimetière. Kurt essayait d'être prudent, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un reconnaisse Blaine. Mais Blaine le rassura en lui démontrant que tout irait bien grâce à ses vêtements d'hiver.

« Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le froid c'est que je peux recouvrir mon visage entier et personne n'y voit rien de spécial, » lui dit Blaine avec un grand sourire. Kurt secoua juste la tête en souriant.

Kurt stationna devant le cimetière et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il coupa le contact, et détacha sa ceinture avant de se retourner vers Blaine. Il essaya de ne pas éclater de rire mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. La seule partie visible de Blaine était ses yeux, et ils étaient cachés derrière de grosses lunettes noires. Kurt sortit son téléphone pour le prendre en photo.

« T'es vraiment la personne la plus dingue que j'ai rencontrée, » dit Kurt avec un sourire tendre.

Blaine baissa son écharpe et sourit heureux. « Mais je suis ton dingue à toi. »

Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa chastement. « Oui c'est vrai, » dit-il en se penchant en arrière pour attraper les roses blanches. « Allez viens. »

Blaine attendit Kurt à côté de la porte passager et pris sa main quand il arriva près de lui. Kurt s'avança sur le chemin vers la tombe de sa mère, la neige avait recouvert les marques des visiteurs récents. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la pierre tombale, Kurt s'agenouilla sur la neige et posa les fleurs. Blaine s'agenouilla près de lui, jetant un regard autour de lui avant d'abaisser son écharpe. Kurt balaya la neige de sa main et sourit en voyant son nom.

« Coucou maman, » Kurt parla doucement et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il y avait une soudaine innocence qui irradiait en lui et ça le rendait encore plus beau. « Je sais que je t'ai vu encore la semaine dernière, et normalement je viens avec papa le jour de Noël, mais je ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'à demain, » il regarda Blaine et sourit. « J'ai amené Blaine avec moi. Il voulait vraiment te rencontrer. »

« Bonjour Mme Hummel, » dit Blaine un peu timide. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour lui, parler à la tombe de quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas se rater. « C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

« Tu peux l'appeler Elizabeth, » dit Kurt un sourire en coin. « Elle dit qu'il ne faut pas que tu sois si nerveux. »

Blaine leva les sourcils. « Elle a dit ça hein ? »

« Hum, » acquiesça Kurt sur de lui. « Fais-moi confiance, je sais. » C'était quelque chose que Burt faisait avec son fils quand il étaient enfant. Ils venaient visiter sa défunte épouse et il lui parlait comme si elle était présente. En grandissant, Kurt commençait à venir la voir seul, il répondait à ses propres questions et lui parlait, se laissant ainsi envahir par les bons souvenirs.

Blaine rit et regarda la pierre tombale d'Elizabeth. « Vous devez m'excuser Elizabeth. Je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant. Mais Kurt a raison, je souhaitais vraiment vous rencontrer. Je suis honoré qu'il aie partagé ce moment avec moi. »

Kurt sourit. « Elle dit que c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer et elle est ravie que je t'ai emmené, » Blaine lui sourit tendrement. Une soudaine brise les transperça de froid à travers leurs gros manteaux et Kurt soupira tristement. « Maman, nous ne pouvons pas rester. Il va recommencer à neiger et je ne veux pas être coincé sur la route. Je voulais juste te faire un coucou et te présenter Blaine. Mais on reviendra bientôt. Papa viendra demain, si le temps le permet. Je t'aime. Joyeux Noël. » Kurt lui envoya un baiser et commença à se lever. Il regarda Blaine confus car celui-ci ne le suivait pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, » le rassura Blaine avec un sourire gentil. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas démarrer la voiture et je te rejoins de suite ? Je voudrais lui parler encore une minute. »

Kurt leva les sourcils, suspicieux. « Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec la conversation que tu as eu avec mon père ce matin ? »

Blaine fredonna. « Pas vraiment. »

« D'accord, » dit Kurt levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. « Ne sois pas long. »

Blaine hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il attendit que Kurt soit assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre avant de retourner son attention vers la pierre tombale. « Mme Hummel, Elizabeth, il faut que je vous remercie, » commença-t-il dans un murmure. « Vous savez, ma vie a été vraiment folle et au moment où j'en ai eu le plus besoin, Kurt était là pour me relever. Kurt m'a dit que vous aviez l'habitude de l'appeler votre porte bonheur et je crois qu'il l'était réellement, parce que voyez-vous, c'est aussi mon porte-bonheur à moi. Je suis si heureux de l'avoir et d'être là pour vous en remercier. Alors merci, de le partager avec moi. Je vous promets de toujours prendre soin de lui et de toujours le traiter avec respect, » Blaine se tourna vers l'entrée et vit Kurt arriver à la voiture. « Je l'aime plus que tout. Merci de l'avoir amené dans ma vie, » Blaine regarda la pierre tombale avec un sourire tendre. « Joyeux Noël Elizabeth. »

Blaine recouvrit son visage avec son écharpe et se leva pour partir. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait fait un pas, une rafale de vent souffla, et malgré le froid, il en ressentit une vague de chaleur. C'était probablement son imagination, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu le mot merci, murmuré à son oreille. Tout en marchant vers la voiture, son cœur s'emplit davantage de chaleur. Et tous les derniers doutes qu'il avait s'étaient envolés. Ils étaient prêts.

* * *

« KURT ! BLAINE ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! C'EST NOEL ! » Finn sauta sur le lit de Kurt, un sourire niais sur son visage. « REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! »

Kurt grogna frustré. « Dégage de mon lit espèce de bouffon ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« LEVEZ-VOUS ! C'EST NOEL ! » cria Finn avant de sortir à toute allure de la chambre.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel alors que Blaine riait. « Désolé. »

« C'est cool, » le rassura Blaine. Il regarda Kurt s'étirer et bailler avant de capturer ses lèvres. Kurt eut le souffle coupé de cette férocité soudaine. Le baiser de Blaine était gentil et doux, mais il cachait une passion qui laissa Kurt sans voix. « Joyeux Noël mon amour, » murmura Blaine en s'écartant. « Le premier de toute une vie. »

Kurt sourit à Blaine, son visage entier rosi. « Joyeux Noël, » dit-il en un souffle.

Blaine sourit de plus belle, lui déposa un baiser sur le nez et se leva. « Allez lèves-toi. C'est Noël ! » dit-il impatient. « On ne peut pas le passer au lit ! »

Kurt le regarda amusé, courir vers la salle de bain. Dès que Blaine ferma la porte, Kurt attrapa le coussin de Blaine et inspira profondément. La journée avait à peine commencé et c'était déjà le meilleur Noël de tous les temps.

* * *

Les Hudmels s'assirent au pied du sapin pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Alors que Carole et Kurt ouvraient leurs cadeaux doucement en posant le papier de côté, Finn et Burt déchiraient les leurs comme des enfants. Blaine les regardait amusé simplement. Son cadeau était le studio de musique alors il n'y avait rien à ouvrir. A part le cadeau de Kurt, mais ils allaient échanger leurs cadeaux plus tard dans la chambre. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Kurt. Blaine avait techniquement acheté deux cadeaux les bracelets étaient celui qu'ils ouvriraient en privé.

« Où sont les cadeaux de Blaine ? » demanda Finn impatient, ses cadeaux déjà déballés posés près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il t'a acheté quelque chose Finn ? » demanda Kurt sérieux, même s'il savait exactement ce que Blaine lui avait acheté. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est riche qu'il doit gaspiller des sous pour toi. »

Finn essaya de se faire tout petit. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » bégaya-t-il embarrassé.

« Kurt, » réprimanda Blaine avec un sourire en coin. « Ne sois pas méchant avec lui. »

Kurt sourit d'oreille à oreille. « Mais c'est tellement facile ! »

Blaine secoua la tête et rit. « Finn, Carole, Burt, oui je vous ai acheté des cadeaux, mais avant que je vous les donne, il faut que vous sachiez que rien de ce que vous direz ne me les fera reprendre. » Burt et Carole se jetèrent un regard, curieux, et les yeux de Finn écarquillèrent d'excitation. « Vous avez tous été si incroyablement accueillants. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est vous montrer ma reconnaissance. »

« Blaine, » commença Carole doucement. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous acheter quoi que ce soit. Tu fais parti de la famille- »

« Exactement ! » le coupa Finn. « Il fait parti de la famille donc il doit nous acheter ce qu'il veut et nous n'avons pas le droit de nous plaindre ! »

« Il marque un point là Carole, » acquiesça Burt. « Ça ne signifie pas que je suis ravi que tu dépenses des sous pour nous, mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas intrigué maintenant. »

Blaine sourit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère où il avait cacher les quatre enveloppes la veille. Il en donna une à chacun, la dernière étant pour Kurt.

Kurt le regarda confus. « Je croyais qu'on échangeait nos cadeaux plus tard. »

« C'est le cas, » dit Blaine en s'asseyant. « C'est autre chose, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt leva le sourcil mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers sa famille pour les voir ouvrir les leurs. Le visage de Carole s'illumina quand elle vit qu'elle avait un abonnement de cinq ans à l'un des meilleurs spa de Columbus. La mâchoire de Burt en tomba, ses yeux brillants d'excitation quand il vit qu'il avait deux places pour aller au Frankfurt Motor Show, le plus grand spectacle de voitures au monde. En plus de cela, il y avait deux billets d'avion pour l'Allemagne où le spectacle avait lieu et les réservations d'hôtel. La réaction de Finn était la préférée de Blaine. Il n'avait pas crié ou fait de crise. Il resta là, complètement sidéré, incapable de croire ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Mec... des places pour le Superbowl ? » demanda Finn finalement, levant les yeux vers Blaine, en admiration. « Tu m'offres des places pour le Suberbowl ? »

« Techniquement ce sont des bons d'échange, » le corrigea Blaine avec un sourire. « Puisqu'on ne sait toujours pas qui jouera. Mais toi et quelqu'un d'autre, vous aurez des places en loge et vos billets d'avion et réservation d'hôtel, tout est compris. »

« Ouahou, » s'exclama Finn. « Meilleur beau-frère de tous les temps. »

Blaine regarda Kurt qui tenait toujours son enveloppe. « Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

Kurt fredonna. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai plutôt peur, » se moqua-t-il gentiment. Blaine haussa les épaules nonchalant, mais ne dit rien, un sourire en coin à ses lèvres. Avec un soupir, Kurt ouvrit son enveloppe. Il resta choqué, les yeux grands ouverts. « Blaine ! Ce sont des places au premier rang pour Panic! At the Disco ! »

« Pas seulement des places au premier rang, » dit Blaine en secouant la tête. « Une journée entière. J'ai demandé une faveur et Brendon te fera visiter. Toi et tes amies. Vous pourrez passer toute la journée avec le groupe. »

« AAAAAAHH ! » Kurt se jeta au cou de Blaine. « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est trop énorme ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

Blaine rit. « Ravi que ça te plaise. »

« J'adore ! » dit Kurt en grognant en s'écartant. Il se leva rapidement et commença à courir vers les escaliers. « Il faut que j'appelle Tana ! »

* * *

Plus tard ce jour là, Blaine et Kurt étaient assis les jambes croisées l'un à l'autre sur le lit de Kurt. Kurt tenait dans ses mains une large boîte et il souriait timidement. Blaine avait lui une boîte plus petite et un sourire nerveux. Il espérait que Kurt était prêt comme il le pensait. Ils échangèrent les cadeaux mais alors que Kurt commençait à défaire le nœud, Blaine l'arrêta.

« Laisse-moi ouvrir le mien d'abord, » dit Blaine avec un sourire gentil. Kurt acquiesça et posa son cadeau. Blaine le déballa, un souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Kurt. »

« C'est mon Livre de Blaine, » expliqua Kurt alors que Blaine tournait les pages du scrap book. « Je l'ai commencé quand j'étais petit et je l'ai rempli au fur et à mesure. »

Blaine passa ses doigts sur les pages, différents articles qui parlaient de lui. Il sourit aux décorations autour des photos et rit aux commentaires que Kurt enfant avait écrit en dessous de chacune. Kurt se mordilla la lèvre, anxieux, quand Blaine arriva à la page qu'il avait appelé le Mariage Extraordinaire Hummel-Anderson. Blaine se retint de rire, il ne voulait pas que Kurt pense qu'il se moquait de lui.

« J'avais l'habitude de planifier notre mariage, » dit Kurt timidement. Blaine le regarda, ses yeux dansant, enchantés. « J'ai même un ken blond et un brun et je les ai mariés comme si c'était nous. Maintenant, tout ce qui est là n'est pas très précis. Par exemple, Finn sera mon témoin, pas Tana et bien évidemment on ne se mariera pas au Taj Mahal, mais j'aimais rêver en grand. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'offres ton Livre de Blaine, » dit Blaine en riant doucement.

« Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de personnel, » répondit Kurt tout bas. « Ce livre était tout pour moi. J'y gardais mes espoirs et mes rêves. Je voulais le partager avec toi, » Blaine regarda Kurt amoureusement. « J'ai rajouté des pages récemment, après qu'on se soit rencontrés. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais je pensais que ça te donnerait une idée de combien toi et ta musique avaient été important pour moi. »

Blaine referma le livre et le posa de côté. Il prit le visage de Kurt dans ses mains et rapprocha leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Un peu comme ce matin, Kurt en avait le souffle coupé. « Je l'adore, » lui murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres. « Merci de me le confier. Quand je repartirai en tournée, je lirai ce livre tous les soirs. »

Kurt rougit et détourna le regard. Il prit son cadeau avec précaution et le regarda à travers ses cils. « Mon tour ? » Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. On y était. Le moment tant attendu. Il regarda Kurt déballer le nœud, le tissu avec lequel Blaine avait emballé l'écrin glissa. Kurt regarda Blaine, son cœur battait de manière irrégulière. « Blaine ? »

« Ouvre-le, » lui dit Blaine avec un sourire plein d'espoir. Des mains tremblantes soulevèrent le clapet, et il sursauta quand il vit les bracelets noirs. « Je sais qu'on avait prévu d'attendre jusqu'à ton diplôme pour se lier, mais pour être honnête, je ne veux pas attendre. Quand je te présenterai au monde je veux te présenter comme étant mon âme sœur, entièrement et réellement. Je veux que le monde sache que tu es mien et rien qu'à moi. Je veux qu'ils sachent que peu importe ce que certains peuvent dire, toi et moi c'est bien réel ils ne peuvent pas nous briser nous ou ce que nous avons. »

Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux, il prit un des bracelets. Il caressa de ses doigts le cuir de haute qualité, soulevant la boucle. Il avait toujours souhaité avoir un bracelet de lien avec une boucle et non un clic. Il voulait le dire à Blaine, en pensant qu'ils achèteraient leurs bracelets ensemble. Le fait que Blaine le surprenne le remplissait de joie. Il le retourna et s'effondra presque en voyant la couture dans l'envers du bracelet. Les initiales B.D.A. étaient joliment cousues à l'endroit exact où le nom de Blaine était gravé sur son poignet. Il prit le deuxième bracelet et le retourna pour voir ses initiales également cousues.

« Ils sont magnifiques, » dit Kurt en un murmure, une seule larme roulant sur sa joue. Il regarda Blaine et sourit. « Tu penses vraiment qu'on est prêts ? »

« Oui, » dit Blaine en hochant la tête. Il reprit les bracelets et les plaça de nouveau dans la boîte. Puis il entrelaça leurs doigts et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Ça sera difficile parfois. Être loin l'un de l'autre après s'être liés sera la chose la plus dure qu'on aie vécue. Mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de joindre mon âme à la tienne. Veux-tu te lier avec moi, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ? Acceptes-tu d'être à moi pour l'éternité? »

Kurt choqua dans son rire et acquiesça. « Oui je le veux. Je veux me lier à toi. »

Blaine se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser. Ils avaient le vertige, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Leurs âmes étaient désespérées de ne devenir qu'une seule et tout ce besoin bouleversant les fit pleurer. Ils s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire jovialement, des milliers d'émotions les parcouraient.

Kurt leva la tête et regarda les yeux brillants de Blaine. « Quand ? »

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit davantage. « Nous partons demain à la première heure en voyage privé, » dit-il, les sourcils de Kurt se levèrent d'un coup. « Je t'emmène dans les Rocky Mountains pendant deux semaines. »

« Sérieusement ? » cria Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Hum. Juste toi et moi, et les montagnes. »

Kurt frappa des mains tout excité. « Oh mon dieu Blaine ! » Blaine rit et le visage de Kurt devint sérieux tout d'un coup. « Oh mon Dieu ! Blaine ! » cria-t-il, sautant rapidement de son lit. « Il faut que je prépare mes affaires ! »

« Je suppose que j'ai bien fait de le dire maintenant plutôt que le matin alors ? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt lui jeta un regard noir même si un sourire naissait du coin de ses lèvres. « Tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant putain, » dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'armoire.

« Je t'aime aussi, » cria Blaine heureux. Il retomba sur le lit, attrapant le scrap book qu'il lui avait offert et le tenant fort contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Ils allaient passer les meilleures vacances de leur vie.


	23. Chapter 23 We Are Eternal

Bon j'ai un bug avec ce chapitre, ça fait 3 fois que je réessaie de le publier et aucune notif arrive donc je ne sais pas comment VOUS allez savoir qu'il est là -'

Vous êtes prêts pour un peu de chaleur? :p Contenu très M !

*Aliice-Klaine : ça devient sérieux effectivement...

*C0meWhatMay : Alors oui l'auteur a arrêté la ff au chapitre 36. Et je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 30 en ce moment.

*AnnaKlaineuse : Tu voulais Klaine qui se lie : tadam! Pour ce qui est de la révélation de kurt ça ne va pas tarder non plus ;)

*mamstaz : merci!

Yeah pour les reviews, j'adore c'est toujours agréable de voir qu'on traduit pour quelqu'un :)

Encore merci à Claire pour sa correction!

Bonne lecture!

23 - Nous sommes éternels

* * *

_Le processus de lien entre des âmes sœurs est encore plus intime que l'acte sexuel en lui même, et donc quand les âmes sœurs se lient, leurs âmes se connectent en un nouveau plan d'existence. Une fois que le lien commence, les âmes voyagent vers un endroit pure, le Pays de Mira, où ils se présentent l'un à l'autre dans leur plus grande vulnérabilité. On dit que le Pays de Mira est l'un des plus beau monde, sa magie vole avec le vent quand les âmes ne deviennent qu'une seule. De plus, selon les âmes entrées dans ce monde, Mira elle-même peut se présenter à elles pour les bénir d'un lien encore plus profond et fort. Mira n'est ni un humain ni une entité, mais une source d'énergie. Elle ne se présente que devant les âmes qu'elle estime en valoir la peine. Très peu ont été assez chanceux de recevoir cette bénédiction, mais ceux qui le sont ont une histoire d'amour infinie. Ceux qui reçoivent la bénédiction de Mira sont considérés comme royauté. Leur amour est pure, intangible, et leur lien incassable._

* * *

Après une longue journée en voyage, Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent finalement à destination. L'endroit privé était entouré des Rocky Mountains, la disposition du lieu dégageant une emprunte de mysticité. Il y avait six cabanes dans cette propriété isolée. Cinq pour les invités et une pour les employés qui y travaillaient. Les cabanes étaient assez loin les unes des autres pour garder une complète intimité, mais assez près pour se joindre les unes les autres en cas d'urgence. A part le téléphone fixe et le wi-fi fournis par l'entreprise, ils étaient complètement coupés du reste du monde.

Kurt devait l'admettre, il ne s'attendait pas à une escapade si luxueuse. Il savait que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour Blaine et il s'attendait à être surpris. Il l'était toujours. Mais ça ? Une cabane de cinq chambres, avec son propre jacuzzi, son sauna, sa cheminée, entourant le patio, un décor moderne, et des airs de château vu de l'extérieur, rien de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

« Une jolie chambre d'hôtel aurait été suffisante Blaine, » dit Kurt impressionné alors que Blaine lui faisait faire le tour. « Tu n'avais pas à sortir le grand jeu. »

Blaine rit, ses bras entourant le torse de Kurt, derrière lui. Ils étaient là, au fond de la cabane, près de la porte qui donne sur le patio, appréciant la beauté des montagnes enneigées. « Bien sur que si mon amour, » répondit-il un baiser sur la joue. « Il s'agit plus que notre lien. Nous avons deux semaines sans interruption ni responsabilité si ce n'est envers nous-mêmes. Deux semaines pour passer du temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux, » Blaine tourna Kurt dans ses bras et sourit. « En plus, il aurait été trop facile de nous retrouver dans un hôtel, même avec une haute sécurité. Ici nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter d'être vus. » Kurt baissa le regard un peu timide, ses joues rosissant. Il y a avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Blaine le regardait qui le faisait toujours rougir. Kurt était certain que même à 80 ans, Blaine sera toujours capable de le faire rougir facilement. « Allez, viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Blaine l'emmena vers la plus grande chambre et Kurt leva le sourcil. « Tu m'as déjà montré cette chambre Blaine.

Blaine regarda par dessus son épaule avec un sourire en coin. « Mais je ne t'ai pas montré la meilleur partie, » dit-il en s'avançant vers ce que Kurt voyait comme une fenêtre. Blaine ouvrit les larges rideaux et Kurt resta bouche ouverte. Il y avait une porte qui menait à un petit patio mais le patio était fermé par des grandes fenêtres. « Le soleil se lève de ce côté de la pièce et la pièce est chauffée. Je sais que tu es souvent inspiré le matin alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais dessiner ici quand tu te réveillerais. »

Kurt sourit d'oreille à oreille, imaginant déjà ses matins. « C'est parfait. Merci. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, » dit Blaine en soupirant heureux, il se pencha pour embrasser le nez de Kurt. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose ou es-tu trop fatigué ? »

Kurt fredonna, ses bras autour du coup de Blaine. « Plutôt fatigué, mais je pourrais manger quelque chose de léger. »

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à la douche, je prépare quelque chose à manger et on va au lit ? » suggéra Blaine. « Il est tôt mais nous avons eu une longue journée. »

« Ça me va, » dit Kurt en baillant. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine avant de le laisser pour aller vers sa valise.

Blaine le regarda prendre ses boxers, le sac avec ses crèmes de nuit, et marcher vers la salle de bain en fredonnant. Il se retourna vers le lit à baldaquin et caressa la couette, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours, ils feraient l'amour dans ce lit. Ils se lieraient. Rien que d'y penser, son corps entier vibrait de cette énergie qui le faisait frissonner. Ils allaient passer deux semaines incroyables.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla tôt le matin suivant, dans un lit vide. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et sourit en voyant Kurt assis dans le patio. Il ferma les yeux et s'étira avant de se lever. Il observa Kurt en silence pendant un moment, admirant comment la lumière de l'aube le faisait rayonner. Blaine ne s'en remettrait jamais de la beauté de son âme sœur. Kurt était complètement figé sur son carnet à dessin, sa tête penchée légèrement et sa main glissant sur la page. Alors qu'il choisissait une autre couleur, Blaine se retira en silence et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Kurt était si impliqué dans ses dessins qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni la présence de Blaine. Ce n'est qu'au moment où l'odeur du café lui arriva aux narines qu'il leva les yeux finalement. « Bonjour, » lui dit-il un sourire détendu. Il posa son crayon et pris la tasse de café des mains de Blaine. « Merci. »

« Mais de rien, » répondit Blaine, jetant un coup d'œil aux dessins de Kurt par dessus son épaule. « C'est toi et Tana ? »

Kurt fredonna en buvant une gorgée. « Oui je dessine nos tenues pour le bal de promo. Il faut qu'on soit magnifiques lorsqu'on gagnera les prix de roi et reine du bal. »

Blaine sourit en coin, poussant la chaise pour s'asseoir près de Kurt. « Tu es si sur de gagner ? »

« Évidemment, » gronda Kurt en posant son cahier sur la table. « Les lycéens de Mckinley sont célèbres pour leurs votes, et l'année dernière au bal, j'ai gagné la place de roi et reine. »

Le visage de Blaine changea du tout au tout. « Kurt. »

Kurt secoua la tête rapidement, un sourire en coin. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Enfin si, mais pas dans ce sens là. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Tu vois, Finn avait entendu Dave et ses abrutis de potes parler de moi dans les vestiaires en disant que j'étais une pédale de princesse, puis j'ai entendu Finn dire à Puckerman que Dave et Azimio méritaient une correction pour m'avoir insulter. Alors j'ai eu cette idée brillante de gagner les deux prix de prince et princesse du bal. Les filles et moi avons élaboré un plan et quand le jour du bal arriva, toute l'école pensait jouer les malins en écrivant mon nom pour la princesse. J'avais déjà été couronné Prince quand le principal a prononcé mon nom pour le prix de Princesse. Je me suis avancé vers le micro en feignant être choqué, anéanti même, et les sportifs ricanaient entre eux et les New Directions étaient prêts à exploser. Puis je me suis tourné vers les filles en leur lançant ce regard, » Kurt lui montra le sourire diabolique et Blaine sentit sa température monter de suite, « avant de me retourner vers la foule et dire, 'bande de nases vous êtes si prévisibles. Merci d'avoir voté pour moi en tant que Prince et Princesse. Être au dessus n'a jamais été aussi agréable. Oh pardon je voulais dire, être au top. Mais ça revient au même non ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous pouvez vous prosterner devant Kurt Hummel. »

Blaine jeta sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée. « Tu n'as pas dit cela ! »

« Bien sur que si, » dit Kurt fier de lui.

« Avec tous tes profs et le principal présents ? »

« Hum. Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes quand ils ont compris que j'avais tout planifié. C'était glorieux. Je portais même ce blazer superbe et ce kilt alors j'étais habillé pour les deux parties, » Kurt sourit et Blaine secoua la tête amusé. « C'est à ce moment là que Sue a décidé de me nommer Capitaine des Cheerios. »

« Tu sais que tu es un petit diablotin, » Blaine sourit en coin en se penchant vers Kurt, le regard torride. « Mais j'aime ça, » dit-il doucement.

« Tant mieux, » susurra Kurt avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser passionné.

Blaine se recula vite, avec un sourire satisfait alors que les yeux de Kurt palpitaient en se rouvrant. Il regarda Blaine d'un regard sombre et Blaine continua à sourire. « Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, » dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de Kurt avant de repartir, laissant Kurt dur et le souffle coupé.

* * *

« Allumeur, » marmonna Kurt en boudant, prêt à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil et continua à fredonner en préparant le petit déjeuner. Kurt le regarda retourner l'omelette sans effort. Il sourit, incapable de croire que c'était désormais ça sa vie. « Alors notre vie ensemble va ressembler à ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Blaine le regarda curieux. « Moi qui dessine le matin alors que tu prépares le petit déjeuner ? Ou moi préparant le dîner et devant t'appeler plusieurs fois pour venir à table alors que tu es bloqué sur de nouvelles paroles de chansons ? » dit-il un sourire en coin.

Blaine rit et acquiesça. « Ouais. » Il plaça l'omelette sur la deuxième assiette et éteint le feu. « Mais celui qui cuisine devra obligatoirement être nu, » dit-il amusé. « Loi de la maison. »

« Ha vraiment ? » questionna Kurt alors que Blaine déposait les deux assiettes sur la table avant d'aller chercher le jus d'orange dans le frigo. « Et comment cette règle va-t-elle fonctionner une fois que nous aurons des enfants ? »

Blaine se figea un instant, une chaleur envahissant son cœur. C'était la première fois que Kurt parlait d'avoir des enfants et il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il ne dit rien et prit le jus d'orange avant de se retourner vers Kurt. Son visage doux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien, » dit Blaine en s'asseyant près de Kurt. « Quand nous aurons des enfants, nous ne pourrons évidemment pas respecter cette règle. Mais nous avons encore un peu de temps avant. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Kurt en se versant du jus.

« Puisqu'on aborde le sujet, est-ce quelque chose dont tu as envie ? » lui demanda Blaine. « Les enfants je veux dire. Tu veux qu'on soit papas un jour? »

Kurt le regarda surpris. « Bien sur que je veux des enfants. Pourquoi je voudrais pas ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules, les yeux baissés. « Je ne sais pas. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé avant. »

Kurt le regarda curieux un moment. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps passé ensemble ces derniers mois et ce n'est que récemment que Kurt avait pu découvrir ce côté plus vulnérable de Blaine. Il commençait à comprendre que Blaine était beaucoup moins sur de lui que ce qu'il ne montrait. Avec un léger soupir, il prit la main de Blaine. Celui-ci leva les yeux à travers ses cils et sourit doucement. « Je veux qu'on aie des enfants un jour Blaine, » le rassura Kurt. « Je veux des enfants et la clôture blanche et la fourgonnette pour les balader eux et leurs amis en ville. Je veux la totale. »

Blaine caressa la main de Kurt de son pouce, ses dents serrant sa lèvre. « La fourgonnette aussi ? Ça a l'air ennuyeux comme vie, » provoqua-t-il doucement.

« Tant que je suis avec toi, la vie ne sera jamais ennuyeuse, » dit Kurt un sourire en coin même s'il pensait vraiment chacun de ses mots.

Blaine rit, se penchant pour un baiser. « Je t'aime, » susurra-t-il contre les lèvres de Kurt.

Kurt fredonna heureux. « Je t'aime aussi. D'ailleurs, » dit-il doucement en retirant sa main, « puisqu'on est dans le vif du sujet à propos des enfants et de notre futur, je pensais à quelque chose dont je souhaitais te parler. »

« Vas-y, » répondit Blaine en se servant du jus de fruits.

« Et bien, je sais que j'ai dit vouloir aller à Parsons mais c'était avant de te connaître, » dit Kurt et Blaine s'arrêta. « Je me disais que peut-être je pourrais aller à UCLA ou Berkeley. Les deux universités ont toutes deux de bons programmes de design et comme ça tu n'auras pas à laisser la Californie. »

Blaine secoua la tête et se rassit. « Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit non, » dit Blaine avec fermeté. « Kurt j'ai vécu mon rêve. Je le vis en ce moment. Je me suis promis que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que toi aussi tu réalises tes rêves et Parsons est ton rêve. Je ne te laisserais pas l'abandonner pour moi. »

« Mais Blaine, toute ta vie est à LA, » répliqua Kurt. « Comment je pourrais te demander de te déraciner de tout juste pour que j'aille à Parsons ? J'aurais une aussi bonne éducation à UCLA ou Berkeley. »

« Tu aurais une éducation médiocre par rapport à Parsons, » dit Blaine en croisant les bras. « Ce sont des bonnes écoles, mais elles ne peuvent t'offrir ce que Parsons peut. Je peux faire de la musique n'importe où, mais il n'existe qu'une seule Parsons. » Kurt prit la mouche. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu la tournure que prenait cette conversation. « Et tu n'es pas en train de me demander de me déraciner Kurt. Ma vie est où tu es et si ton rêve est Parsons, ce qui est le cas, alors c'est là que tu dois aller. On vivra à New York un moment. Tout va bien. Tant que tu suis tes rêves, je suis heureux. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Kurt, il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Il avait pensé à ce changement depuis un moment et même s'il s'en voulait de faire déménager Blaine à New York à cause de lui, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas le cœur brisé à l'idée de ne pas aller à Parsons.

« Absolument, » dit Blaine avec un sourire encourageant. « Une fois que cette tournée est finie, les garçons et moi allons prendre un congé prolongé. David et Katherine auront leur bébé, Wes et Vanessa veulent aussi fonder une famille, et Jeff et Nick envisagent d'agrandir leur studio. Parfaite synchro. Nous irons à la maison de la plage cet été, tu peux même ramener Tana et Quinn si tu veux, puis on déménagera à New York pour que tu puisses aller à l'université. Je travaillerais ma musique à la maison alors que tu commenceras à conquérir le monde de la mode. »

« En es-tu sur ? Parce que je veux bien déménager à LA moi, » lui dit Kurt, mais sa résolution commençait à craqueler et Blaine le savait.

Blaine se posa devant lui et lui prit les deux mains, les ramenant à ses lèvres pour un baiser. « Affirmatif. »

Le visage de Kurt laissa place à un énorme sourire. « Ok alors ce sera Parsons. »

* * *

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée. Ils continuèrent à parler de leurs futurs projets, de leurs objectifs et de leurs rêves. Blaine admit qu'il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de laisser les Warblers de côté pour essayer une carrière solo. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé dernièrement avec les garçons, et même si ceux là le soutenaient complètement et ils savaient depuis le début que ce serait la fin de la route pour eux, mais Blaine s'inquiétait quand même.

« C'est facile avec les garçons, » expliqua Blaine. « Nous sommes unis. Mon échec est leur échec, mon succès est leur succès et vice versa. On est bon ensemble. On sait ce qu'il faut faire pour réussir. On chante ensemble depuis dix ans. Il n'y a pas à chercher à comprendre, ou d'essai. Mais moi tout seul ? Je dois trouver qui je suis en tant qu'artiste solo et comment je veux approcher ma carrière. Je dois trouver quel genre de musique je veux écrire et quel message je veux transmettre. C'est recommencer à zéro. C'est un peu intimidant. »

« Blaine chéri, » dit Kurt en se retenant de sourire. « Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es un peu ridicule. »

« C'est pas vrai, » répondit Blaine sur la défensive. « Ce sont des inquiétudes légitimes Kurt. Comment peux-tu dire que je suis ridicule ? »

« Est-ce que tu as parlé de tes inquiétudes aux garçons ? » demanda Kurt au lieu de répondre. Blaine secoua la tête. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Blaine respira et détourna le regard. « Parce que... »

« Parce que ? »

« Parce qu'ils diraient que je suis ridicule, » répliqua Blaine, même si un sourire lui venait aux lèvres. « Mais je ne le suis pas ok ? Et si je n'étais pas ce que les gens attendaient ? Si je n'étais connu que parce que les Warblers est un groupe et que seul ça était attirant ? La renommée est quelque chose de très inconstante Kurt. Et si je me jetais dans cette nouvelle aventure et échouerais complètement ? »

Kurt pinça ses lèvres et soupira. « Écoute, je te comprends. Tu as peur. Mais tu es un artiste Blaine. Tu es voué à être sous les lumières. Tu ne peux pas te cacher de ta grandeur juste par peur de ne pas être assez génial. Tu as un don et ce ne serait pas juste de le garder pour toi. »

« Je sais, » dit Blaine, le regard baissé sur ses doigts entrelacés. « Je ...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter de moi. J'ai ces moments où je me dis 'où est-ce que je serais si les garçons ne m'avaient pas trouvé ?' Je sais ça a l'air dingue mais parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne serais rien sans eux, comme si je ne serais jamais assez bon tout seul et donc par la grâce de Dieu ils sont venus et m'ont sauvé. »

« D'où ça vient tout ça ? » demanda Kurt gentiment. « J'ai toujours cru qu'être un artiste solo était ton objectif principal, ton plus grand rêve. »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Blaine en hochant la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi entend toujours mon père en train de me dire que je n'y arriverais jamais. »

« Ton père ? Tout est lié à tes parents? »

Blaine resta silencieux un instant, contemplatif. Kurt le regarda rassembler ses pensées, son pouce caressant la main de Blaine. Blaine hocha finalement la tête et regarda Kurt avec une tristesse jamais montrée auparavant. « Il y a une partie de moi qui ne sent pas assez bon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir constamment peur que ma carrière s'écroule soudainement et au dessus des ruines se trouverait mon père. Enfin, pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais si inquiet à l'idée de te raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Sebastian ? Ou pourquoi ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout d'aller seul chez les Montgomery ? » Kurt haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « C'est parce que j'étais terrifié que tu me rejettes que tout cela change tes sentiments envers moi. »

« Blaine, » dit Kurt en un souffle.

« Oui les garçons et moi avons eu une belle carrière jusqu'à présent, » continua Blaine. « Mais ce sont les garçons et moi, pas juste moi. Je porte ce masque de garçon confiant et je le suis en quelque sorte. Mais j'ai aussi très peur du rejet. Je déteste en blâmer mes parents, mais c'est de là d'où viennent mes peurs. Même avec Cooper. Nous sommes proches maintenant, mais j'ai grandi dans son ombre. J'ai surmonté pleins de choses dans ma vie mais ça j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à le gérer. »

Kurt eut le cœur brisé face à cette aveu. Comment quelqu'un de si incroyable comme son Blaine pouvait autant douter de lui-même ? Même à ce moment précis, Kurt pouvait voir cette vulnérabilité et cette peur du rejet. Il ferma l'espace entre eux deux et l'embrassa passionnément. « Je ne te rejetterai jamais, Blaine Devon Anderson. Jamais. Je t'accepte pour tout ce que tu es et tout ce que tu n'es pas. Ne l'oublies jamais. » Blaine lui sourit, ses yeux brillants de larmes. « On est ensemble dans cette aventure. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'échouer, mais je peux te promettre de te protéger si ça arrive. »

Blaine posa son front sur celui de Kurt et inspira profondément, s'enivrant de l'odeur de Kurt, de sa force. « Tu es tout ce que j'ai pu demander, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, » murmura-t-il.

« Et je serai toujours là, » lui murmura en retour Kurt. « Pour toujours et à jamais. »

* * *

Blaine se réveilla le matin suivant dans un lit vide de nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors pensant que Kurt s'y trouvait, mais le patio était vide aussi. Il essaya d'entendre le bruit de la douche mais rien. « Kurt ? » appela-t-il, mais sans réponse. « Bébé ? »

Blaine s'étira et se leva, frissonnant au contact du sol froid. Il pensa à mettre un t-shirt mais se ravisa, allant à la recherche de son amour vêtu juste de boxer. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver et ce qu'il vit lui donna faim mais pas pour le petit déjeuner que Kurt était en train de préparer. Blaine s'avança doucement vers lui, faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Il passa ses bras autour du corps nu de Kurt et se pressa contre ses fesses. Kurt gémit de surprise, cambrant ses fesses contre le sexe de Blaine. Blaine embrassa l'arrière du cou de Kurt, une de ses mains descendant de manière alléchante.

« Bonjour, » ronronna Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt, ses doigts entourant sa longue queue.

« Bonjour, », répondit Kurt à bout de souffle, sa tête jetée en arrière sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, son souffle laborieux et Blaine le pompait doucement. Kurt pressa ses fesses contre l'érection de Blaine avec un besoin soudain. Il avaient évité de faire quoi que ce soit d'anal jusqu'à leur lien, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Kurt d'imaginer ce que serait d'avoir Blaine à l'intérieur de lui. Le vibromasseur que Santana lui avait offert pour son anniversaire lui avait ouvert l'esprit à de nouvelles sensations. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais après les premières utilisations, il était allé sur le net s'en acheter un qui correspondait plus à la taille de Blaine. Il l'avait utilisé beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne l'admettrait mais il était désespéré de ressentir le vrai.

« Blaine, » gémit Kurt, se forçant à regarder vers le feu. « Tu vas me faire rater le petit déjeuner. »

« Oh ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Blaine en riant. Il caressa Kurt encore quelques fois avant de le relâcher et de reculer. Il se sourit à lui même en entendant la plainte dans le gémissement de Kurt. « Je vois que tu as pris la règle 'cuisiner nu' très sérieusement, » dit-il provocateur en se penchant sur le comptoir.

Kurt éclaircit sa voix. « En fait, » commença-t-il, sa voix une octave au dessus. Il éteignit le feu et bougea la casserole. Il s'avança vers Blaine les yeux baissés. Blaine l'entoura de ses bras et Kurt le regarda à travers ses cils, posant ses mains sur le torse de Blaine. C'est là que Blaine a remarqué que Kurt ne portait pas son bracelet. « Je me disais qu'aujourd'hui on pourrait juste rester nus. »

Le regard de Blaine s'adoucit bien qu'il était en feu. « Journée nudité hein ? » demanda-t-il, ses mains se promenant vers les fesses de Kurt. Celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête. Blaine glissa un seul doigt entre ses fesses, Kurt se cambra au toucher. « Et ça consisterait en quoi exactement cette journée nudité ? »

Kurt sourit en coin, le visage rougit. « Tout, » dit-il en un murmure. « N'importe quoi, » il porta ses mains vers les boucles de Blaine et les attrapa avec force. « Fais-moi tien. »

Blaine écrasa leurs lèvres et pressa les fesses de Kurt. Kurt l'embrassa affamé en retour, voulant plus, en ayant besoin de plus. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Blaine et suça sa bouche, gémissant sans honte alors que Blaine malaxait ses fesses. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs pupilles étaient dilatées, leurs souffles lourds. Kurt passa ses doigts dans le boxer de Blaine et le baissa tout en se mettant à genoux. Il regarda Blaine tout en lui léchant en dessous de la queue, leur petit déjeuner était oublié.

* * *

La journée se passa atrocement lentement. Ils s'allumèrent et se léchèrent et se suçotaient et mordillaient différentes parties de leurs corps mais aucun n'atteint jamais l'orgasme. Dès que l'un d'entre eux était proche de l'orgasme, l'autre se reculait et ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à se calmer un peu. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup de la journée aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient trop concentrés à ne pas se violer mutuellement pour parler. Kurt avait l'impression de passer la journée avec des bouffées de chaleur. Blaine le suivait partout, ses yeux affamés dévorant chaque centimètre du corps de Kurt. Kurt regardait par dessus son épaule, et leurs regards se rencontraient et il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Puis Blaine s'éloigna avec un sourire en coin. Une fois que Kurt retrouvait son calme, il cherchait Blaine puis se penchait contre le mur quand il le trouvait. Puis il attendait là, étalant son corps souple, jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne tienne plus et vienne le toucher. Quand Blaine s'approchait de lui, Kurt sourit en coin et le défiait du regard, pour voir s'il osait faire le premier pas. Pendant toute la journée, Blaine céda et était le premier à venir le toucher, le goûter. Mais à la tombée de la nuit, Blaine retint son désir.

Ils venaient juste de finir de dîner quand Kurt se pencha contre la table de la cuisine. Blaine déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier pour la laver plus tard et marcha lentement autour de la table. Kurt sentit la présence de Blaine derrière lui et attendit impatient, désespéré pour que Blaine le touche encore. Blaine passa autour de Kurt, posant ses mains de chaque côté et se penchant pour l'embrasser. Mais au moment où Kurt ferma les yeux, Blaine sourit en coin et recula. Kurt haleta tremblotant et regarda Blaine s'éloigner, incrédule. Il ne pouvait plus faire ça. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il était temps.

* * *

Blaine s'assit sur ne canapé avec ses yeux fermés, sa tête posée en arrière et ses jambes écartées. Être nu toute la journée était libérateur mais aussi frustrant. Il ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce qu'ils avaient décidé de se provoquer sans merci toute la journée mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. S'il ne se libérait pas d'ici peu, il allait devenir fou. Enfin il devait admettre qu'il aimait voir Kurt gigoter sous lui puis gémir quand ils arrêtaient brusquement. Il se demandait si les autres couples prenaient autant de plaisir à se provoquer l'un l'autre. Kurt et lui avaient déjà une incroyable vie sexuelle et il avait hâte de voir ce qui les attendaient une fois liés.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. La voix de Kurt était douce, timide même, et son cœur n'en battit que plus fort. « Oui mon amour ? »

Kurt recula d'un petit pas, un tout petit sourire aux lèvres. « Est-ce que tu voudrais prendre un bain avec moi? »

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête, expirant profondément. « J'adorerais. »

Kurt lui tendit la main et attendit que Blaine la prenne avant d'aller vers la salle de bain. La baignoire était déjà remplie d'eau chaude et il y avait des bougies sur le lavabo. Blaine y entra d'abord, laissant ses bras et jambes ouverts pour que Kurt s'asseye. Kurt s'installa confortablement, son dos contre la poitrine de Blaine, et il respira profondément. Blaine leva ses mains les entrelaça à celles de Kurt.

« J'adore voir mon nom sur ton poignet, » dit Blaine doucement, embrassa Kurt sur la joue.

« On ne dort plus avec nos bracelets à partir de ce soir, » répondit Kurt alors que Blaine le couvrait d'une pluie de baisers. « Tu pourras fixer bizarrement mon poignet autant que tu veux pendant que je dors, » dit-il provocateur.

Blaine lui pinça les côtes, un sourire en coin. « Je ne te mate pas bizarrement pendant que tu dors. »

« Si tu le fais, » dit Kurt en hochant la tête. « Mais ça va, j'aime bien. »

« Hum hum, » dit Blaine en riant. « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me regardais pas non plus. »

Kurt haussa un peu les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'ai pas fait. » Kurt ferma les yeux et Blaine continua de déposer de doux baisers sur sa peau. Il pouvait ressentir la queue dure de Blaine contre son dos et il pouvait sentir sa propre érection palpitant de désir, mais il n'était pas pressé. Rester allongé là dans les bras de Blaine était parfait. « Comment va-t-on m'annoncer ? »

Blaine fredonna contemplatif. « Twitter a l'effet le plus immédiat. On pourrait tweeter une photo de nous deux si tu veux. »

« La nuit du nouvel an ? » suggéra Kurt. « Juste après minuit ? On pourrait prendre une photo de nous à ce moment là et tweeter 'nous vous souhaitons une heureuse nouvelle année'. »

Blaine acquiesça. « C'est possible. Ça nous donne encore deux jours de normalité. »

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration. « Oh mon Dieu, » grogna-t-il mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Ma vie ne sera jamais plus la même. »

« Non, » dit Blaine en secouant la tête. « Nous pouvons attendre si tu le souhaites. »

Kurt tourna son visage vers lui. « Non. Il est temps que le monde sache qui je suis. »

« Tu en es absolument sur ? » demanda Blaine curieux.

« Affirmatif, » dit Kurt en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il reposa sa tête et prit les bras de Blaine s'entourant la taille.

Blaine lui embrassa le cou, blottissant son nez avant de chanter doucement.

_Avant que tu ne me rencontres_

_j'allais bien mais les choses _

_étaient plutôt compliquées pour moi_

_Tu m'as ramené à la vie_

_Maintenant chaque février_

_tu seras mon Valentin, mon Valentin_

Kurt pouffa de rire bon enfant alors que Blaine chantait dans son oreille. « Toi et ton obsession avec Katy Perry je te jure. » Blaine sourit en coin et continua de chanter.

_Ce soir allons jusqu'au bout_

_Sans regrets, juste de l'amour,_

_On peut danser, jusqu'à la mort_

_Toi et moi, on sera jeunes pour toujours._

La voix de Blaine était basse et séductrice, la mélodie de la chanson était sensuelle. Blaine continua de chanter à l'oreille de Kurt, sa main voyageant vers le bas jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entourent le sexe de Kurt. Kurt commença à tordre sous le toucher de Blaine, ses fesses pressant à l'arrière contre Blaine. Il était si près de la limite, une journée entière de caresses l'avait rendu hyper sensitif au moindre touché. Mais il refusait de jouir. Il refusait de se laisser aller. Il voulait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient liés. Il avait besoin d'attendre que Blaine soit à l'intérieur de lui.

« Blaine, » murmura Kurt et Blaine s'arrêta immédiatement de pomper.

« Je crois qu'on en a fini avec ce bain, » répondit Blaine, sa voix lourde de désir.

Kurt acquiesça vigoureusement. « Oui. Fini. » Kurt sorti vite de la baignoire et attrapa la serviette pour se sécher. « Je vais aller tout préparer, » dit-il secoué en sortant de la salle de bain. Blaine le regarda curieusement avant de vider la baignoire.

* * *

Kurt posa le flacon de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à préparer. Il n'y aura qu'eux, leurs promesses et leur amour. Il sécha ses cheveux sur la serviette et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il tira les rideaux pour les ouvrir, laissant ainsi passer la lumière de la pleine lune. Il jeta un regard à la chambre pour chercher quelque chose à faire mais ne trouva rien. Il prit une respiration tremblante et regarda dehors. Il se tordit les mains et ferma les yeux, prenant de profondes inspirations. Pourquoi était-il soudainement si nerveux ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu, tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Pourquoi était-il si anxieux ? Il sentit les bras de Blaine autour de sa taille et se détendit aussitôt.

« Tu trembles, » murmura Blaine.

Kurt se tourna dans les bras de Blaine et jeta sa serviette sur le côté. « Juste un peu nerveux je crois. »

Blaine vint poser sa main sur le visage de Kurt et lui caressa la joue. « Ne le soit pas. Ce n'est que toi et moi mon amour. »

Kurt fondit au contact et acquiesça. Blaine lui prit la main et les guida vers le lit. Ils s'y installèrent au centre face à face. Ils se sourirent, permettant à leurs âmes de s'appeler l'une l'autre. Leurs mains gauches se joignirent comme de façon magnétique. Les paumes de leurs mains se rencontrèrent et un rayon rouge apparut à leurs annulaires. Puis un deuxième rayon, et un troisième, et sans en avoir conscience, ils étaient ainsi transportés dans le pays de Mira.

* * *

_Blaine se sentait marcher mais il ne ressentait pas le sol sous ses pieds. Il se sentait attirer vers quelque chose, mais il ne sentait pas son corps. Il regarda autour de lui et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une lumière très brillante mais il n'en connaissait pas la source._

_« Blaine, » la voix de Kurt fit écho dans tout son corps et Blaine se retourna, ravi de voir que son amour se dirigeait vers lui._

_Blaine essaya de le joindre mais n'arriva pas à toucher sa main. « Kurt, » dit-il, surpris par la force de sa voix alors qu'il avait voulu murmurer. « Tu as l'air si jeune. »_

_« Toi aussi, » Kurt sourit, fasciné par la beauté de Blaine. « Tu ressembles au Blaine que j'ai_ _rencontré dans le parc. »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_Kurt acquiesça. « Oui. Même là tu étais le plus beau garçon que j'avais jamais vu. »_

_Blaine sourit encore plus. « J'étais si perdu ce jour là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »_

_« Encore heureux que tu n'auras jamais à le savoir alors, » dit Kurt._

_Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, droit dans leurs âmes, et se préparèrent à dire leurs promesses. Mais leurs âmes furent subitement élevées plus haut et furent englouties dans une énergie écrasante. « Mes enfants, » dit Mira, sa voix était un mélange de genre. « Bienvenue dans mes Terres, vos âmes sont les plus pures depuis des vies entières. Vous aimez vraiment et sans question. Vous faites confiance avec vos âmes et vous permettez à vos cœurs de vous guider. Vous acceptez ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas. Vous, mes enfants, êtes la raison de mon épanouissement, la raison de mon existence, » Mira se tourna vers Kurt et lui parla à l'oreille, ses mots ne touchaient que l'âme de Kurt. « Ne doute jamais de lui il ne te mentira jamais. Crois en votre amour. Crois au lien que vous avez créé. Souviens-toi qu'il est tien et seulement tien, » Mira se tourna vers Blaine. « Ne sous-estimes jamais ce qu'il ressent. N'oublie pas qu'il est plus fragile encore qu'il ne le sait. Il a besoin que tu sois fort et courageux. Souviens-toi qu'il a besoin de ta protection même quand il n'en a pas besoin, » Mira se recula et les entoura. « Mes enfants, je vous donne ma bénédiction. Allez de l'avant et de ne devenez qu'un. »_

_Kurt et Blaine se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'énergie de Mira les parcourait. _

_« Moi, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, me lie à toi, Blaine Devon Anderson, pour toute l'éternité. »_

_« Moi, Blaine Devon Anderson, me lie à toi, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, pour toute l'éternité. »_

_Leurs âmes entrèrent en collision et se lièrent ensemble, le monde autour d'eux disparaissant._

* * *

Kurt respira brusquement, ses yeux se baissèrent sur les mains. Des millions de rayons entouraient leurs mains et leurs poignets entièrement, faisant un nœud sur le dessus avant de disparaître. Il leva le regard et rencontra celui de Blaine. Il y vit une étincelle qu'il n'avait jamais vue, une nouvelle sorte de passion et il savait que ses yeux avaient la même. Ils baissèrent leurs mains, les yeux pris l'un dans l'autre.

« Salut, » dit Kurt, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais.

« Salut, » répondit Blaine. Il prit les deux mains de Kurt, les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser. « Nos mains étaient faites pour être l'une dans l'autre, sans peur et pour toujours. Ce n'était pas comme si j'apprenais à te connaître. Mais comme si je me souvenais de toi, d'un moment de ma vie. Comme si dans toutes les vies que nous avions vécues, nous avions choisi de revenir l'un vers l'autre et de tomber amoureux encore en encore pour toute l'éternité. Et je me sens si chanceux de t'avoir retrouver si tôt dans cette vie. Parce que tout ce que je souhaite, toute ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est de passer ma vie à t'aimer. »

Kurt laissa échapper un rire et détourna le regard, secouant la tête. « Je ne réussirai jamais à faire mieux que toi n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il et le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit. « Nan mais enfin comment veux-tu que je réponde à cela Blaine ? Comment es-tu réel ? »

Blaine prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement. « C'est ce que je me demande tous les jours à propos de toi, » dit-il sans souffle.

Un simple baiser et Blaine sentait comme si tous les pores de son corps réagissaient. Il se souvenait de ce sentiment, ça lui évoquait ce qu'il avait ressenti avec ses rencontres hasardeuses. C'était une sorte d'amour intoxiquant et il comprenait finalement pourquoi il se sentait si vide après. Parce que maintenant, l'amour était réel, le lien était réel, et les émotions les enveloppant étaient bien différentes de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Kurt le ressentit aussi, ce lâché pesant d'émotions. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. C'est comme s'il était paralysé, incapable de respirer, emprisonné dans le regard de Blaine comme s'ils avaient la réponse au sens de la vie. Et ils l'avaient de bien des façons. Ils détenaient les réponses de sa vie, de leurs vies ensemble, et rien ne sera jamais pareil.

Leurs lèvres se cognèrent avec férocité. Toute pensée était partie. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient étaient sentir. C'en était presque animal, la façon dont les dents de Blaine raclaient la langue de Kurt, la façon dont les doigts de Kurt tiraient sur les boucles de Blaine, la façon dont leurs corps savaient exactement quoi faire. Blaine poussa Kurt en arrière sur le lit et embrassa son cou, le mordillant et marquant et le suçotant avec une passion pure.

« Blaine, » grogna Kurt. Il avait besoin de beaucoup plus. Son corps était en feu, son être tout entier tremblait de désir au plus profond, si fort que Kurt en avait la tête qui tourne. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer. Ce n'était pas la nuit pour faire l'amour tendrement comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ils avaient toute leur vie pour cela. Mais là c'était une nuit de passion, pour qu'ils s'abandonnent complètement à leur désir, et Blaine prenait définitivement trop de temps pour y arriver.

Blaine comprit les besoins de Kurt instantanément. Il avait essayé d'aller doucement, pour savourer le moment. Mais le désespoir de son âme le rendait fou. Le besoin dans la voix de Kurt était plus que suffisant pour qu'il laisse le désir prendre place. Il prit le lubrifiant et regarda Kurt, son regard noir, sa respiration lourde. « Comment tu veux faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Comme ça, » répondit Kurt rapidement. « Je veux te voir. »

Blaine acquiesça et ouvrit le flacon. Il prit une bonne quantité de lubrifiant dans ses mains et ferma le flacon, le déposant sur le côté. Kurt le regarda prendre sa jambe et la lever et la poser sur l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine resta fixé sur les yeux de Kurt lorsqu'il lui inséra un premier doigt. Kurt siffla à cette intrusion puis gémit avec un grognement. Avoir Blaine ainsi était si bon qu'il dû même se retenir de ne pas jouir de suite. Kurt s'accrocha aux draps et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient avec le doigt de Blaine. Blaine en rajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième, et en bava presque de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Kurt était en train de baiser les doigts de Blaine et celui-ci n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'être à l'intérieur de lui. Comme s'il lisait les pensées de Blaine, Kurt hocha la tête frénétiquement, jetant sa tête en arrière en gémissant.

Blaine prit le lubrifiant et en mis un peu dans sa main, pour l'étaler ensuite sur sa queue. Il s'aligna avec Kurt et poussa juste le bout, permettant aux deux de s'ajuster à toutes les émotions qui les traversaient. Kurt hurla de plaisir alors que Blaine entra en lui plus profondément. Il n'avait juste pas assez de mots dans le langage humain pour décrire vraiment à quel point c'était époustouflant. Une fois totalement à l'intérieur, Blaine laissa tomber la jambe de Kurt et s'allongea sur lui. Kurt entoura la taille de Blaine avec ses jambes et soudainement le temps s'arrêta. Le désespoir, le besoin, le feu s'épanouissait encore, mais il n'était plus sauvage. Il était contrôlé, les embrassant entièrement.

« Blaine, » murmura Kurt alors que Blaine se retirait doucement pour y rentrer de nouveau. « Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. »

« Je t'aime, » répondit Blaine fasciné. « Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Il n'y avait plus de notion du temps, alors qu'ils firent l'amour doucement et passionnément. Il n'y avait pas de mots, pas de pensées. Leurs regards ne se déviaient jamais l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches se touchaient à peine. Blaine embrassa Kurt légèrement, leurs nez se touchaient. Rien au monde importait, rien au monde n'aurait plus d'importance. Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures, ne bougeant que leurs hanches et leurs bouches. Il était tard dans la nuit quand ils jouirent, leurs corps se connectant si entièrement qu'il n'y avait pas de début ou de fin. Leurs âmes n'étaient qu'une, leur lien incassable. Ils étaient complets.


	24. Chapter 24 I'm losing to you, Baby

Nous revoilà! Alors :

1- Quand c'est écrit en **gras = souvenir**

2- Chapitre très très M. Vous êtes prévenus.

3- Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont _Nicotine_ de Panic! At The Disco et _Bad Blood_ de Bastille

*AnnaKlaineuse : avant l'annonce il y a euh la découverte l'un de l'autre on va dire :p

*C0meWhatMay: l'annonce ça se passe dans les 2 prochains chapitres ;)

*mamstaz : merci à toi pour la review!

Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. Prochaine chapitre dans les jours qui suivent pour me faire pardonner du retard ;)

Merci Claire et Higu pour les corrections.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_« Salut, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Blaine. Je n'ai pas accès au téléphone parce que Kurt et moi sommes en voyage magique et je n'ai pas de réseau. Mais laissez un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

Sebastian secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel en écoutant le message. « Évidemment que tu as fui avec Kurt pour un voyage magique quand je peux finalement te rappeler, » dit-il de bon cœur. Il s'arrêta soudain, comprenant ce qu'il se passait et sourit d'un franc sourire. « Blaine Anderson coquin ! Toi et Kurt êtes partis pour vous lier n'est-ce pas ? Merde ! Je savais que j'aurais dû répondre la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait B ? Tu l'as emmené dans les Alpes Suisses ou quelque part aussi loin ? Tu es si prévisible sale romantique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te lies et que je ne le savais pas. Mais bon. En même temps si je n'avais pas évité tes appels je l'aurais su hein ? » il rit, passant ses mains dans les cheveux. « Et oui, je t'évitais. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Enfin bref, rappelle moi quand tu peux. Les choses vont bien par ici mais tu me manques. J'espère que tu t'amuses. Passe le bonjour à Kurt. Salut. »

Sebastian coupa l'appel et respira fort. Il avait appelé Blaine sachant qu'ils parleraient pendant des heures et c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de distraction. Il aurait pu appeler Megan mais il n'avait pas besoin de conseilà AA à ce moment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de boire. Il ne fumait même plus. Il avait juste besoin de parler à son meilleur ami. Blaine avait ce don de le faire parler comme personne. Il avait le don de rassembler toutes les réflexions mélangées de Sebastian et d'en trouver le sens. Avec le recul, il se demandait si ce n'était pas un des problèmes de Hunter avec Blaine.

Pour Hunter, Sebastian allait toujours voir Blaine en premier. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il préférait parler à Blaine plutôt qu'à Hunter. C'était surtout que Blaine l'écoutait vraiment alors que Hunter se renfermait. Même maintenant que les lignes de communication étaient ouvertes, Sebastian n'était jamais sur de pouvoir parler vraiment à Hunter. Il n'était pas sur qu'ils soient capables de gérer s'ils ressortaient les dossiers maintenant. Parce qu'au final, que Sebastian accepte de l'admettre ou pas, il avait toujours peur. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Hunter pendant si longtemps. Plus la discussion était courte, moins il y avait de possibilités que Hunter veuille en finir une fois pour toutes.

La plupart du temps, Sebastian était relativement engourdi au monde extérieur. Il ressentait des vagues de bonheur et de tristesse ici et là, généralement juste après avoir parlé à Hunter. Mais ses émotions étaient normalement éteintes. Enfin à part la colère et l'anxiété. Il pouvait ressentir la colère bouillonner à l'intérieur mais il n'éclatait pas plus grand qu'une simple remarque cinglante. Son anxiété était cependant à son maximum. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état constant de nervosité et il détestait cela. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela quand il travaillait. Mais dans les jours de repos comme aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien pour la remplacer.

En ce moment, tout ce qu'il faisait, peu importe à quel point il essayait de s'en empêcher, il ne pensait qu'à Hunter. Il avait appelé Hunter le jour de Noël et ils n'avaient parlé que quelques minutes. Mais c'était assez pour occuper chacune de ses pensées. Il avait pensé que puisqu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur, il ne penserait plus à son âme sœur. Il avait tort. C'était plutôt le contraire, il pensait à Hunter encore plus maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la douleur. Il se souvenait de plus de choses maintenant étant sobre. Il disséquait encore plus sa relation avec Hunter maintenant. Et ça le rendait fou.

Il resta dans sa loge toute la journée et fit de son mieux pour ignorer ses pensées. Il fit du sport. Il dribbla son ballon de basket en va-et-vient dans le peu d'espace qu'il avait. Il lu et relu le script. Mais rien n'arrêta ses pensées. Rien de ce qu'il faisait suffisait à stopper son anxiété. La seule solution, il l'évitait depuis des heures, mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Sebastian alluma son ordinateur et cliqua sur le dossier musique a toujours été une thérapie pour lui, mais il l'évitait au maximum. Il n'avait pas joué depuis les retombées avec Hunter, même s'il était seul. Bien sur il chantait doucement de temps en temps, mais généralement il ne s'en rendait même pas compte et il ne s'agissait que de quelques lignes. Jouer révélait une nouvelle facette, cela ramenait toutes ces émotions qu'il ne savait même pas avoir, et c'était pour ça qu'il évitait. Une partie de lui voulait ressentir encore, mais il était terrifié par la douleur alors il avait coupé la musique du tout au tout.

Il choisit la chanson qu'il voulait et se dirigea vers le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord et se couchant en arrière, les yeux fermés. Même s'il n'avait pas parlé à Kurt depuis un certain moment, Kurt lui envoyait des messages constamment. Souvent pour parler du film, mais certains parlaient du nouvel album de Panic ! At the disco. Sebastian n'avait jamais été un grand fan de ce groupe, mais une chanson sortait du lot, une chanson prenait son âme et ne la laissait pas partir.

Sebastian commença à fredonner avec le rythme, sa batterie à Los Angeles lui manquait. Même s'il n'y avait pas touché depuis des lustres.

_Fais une croix sur mon cœur et espère mourir_

_Brûle mes poumons et maudis mes yeux_

Sebastian chanta, ses émotions luttaient pour être libérées.

_J'ai perdu le contrôle et je ne veux pas le retrouver_

_Je m'engourdis, j'ai été détourné_

_C'est une putain de traînée_

Il s'assit toujours les yeux fermés alors que les souvenirs affluaient.

**Sebastian se tenait debout à l'entrée de la classe de Hunter, il faisait des grimaces à travers la porte. Hunter lui lança un regard noir mais un sourire en coin se montrait à ses lèvres. Sebastian sourit. Faire sourire Hunter était sa nouvelle activité préférée. Hunter détourna le regard, espérant que son cœur se calme. **

_Je te goûte sur mes lèvres et je ne peux me débarrasser de toi_

_Donc je maudis ton baiser et les mauvaises choses que tu fais_

_Tu es pire que la nicotine, nicotine_

_Oui tu es pire que la nicotine, nicotine_

**« Je vais avoir des problèmes et ce sera entièrement de ta faute ! » le gronda Hunter en sortant de classe. **

**Sebastian sourit en coin. « Je t'ai dit de rester à la maison aujourd'hui, » chantonna-t-il. Il se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille. « Je pourrais être en train de te baiser contre la tête de lit en ce moment même. »**

**Hunter rougit brillamment. « J'ai déjà raté deux jours Bas, » murmura-t-il sévèrement, mais Sebastian savait que c'était plus de bruit que de mal. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi Bas, mais Hunter avait laissé glissé ce surnom la nuit précédente pendant le sexe et Sebastian avait adoré. Personne n'aurait jamais le droit de l'appeler Bas si ce n 'est Hunter. « Je ne pouvais pas te manquer encore plus parce que tu es en ville et nous sommes en train ...de nous connecter. »**

**Sebastian passa ses bras autour des épaules de Hunter et sourit tendrement. « Alors allons te conduire à ton prochain cours que je puisse t'emmener à la maison. » Hunter leva les yeux au ciel à son âme sœur, mais son cœur sautait de joie en entendant Sebastian dire qu'il voulait le ramener à la maison comme si c'était leur maison.**

Sebastian se leva et dansa dans sa loge, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que son collègue Stephen était à sa porte en train de le regarder.

_Il vaut mieux brûler que de s'estomper_

_Il vaut mieux partir que d'être remplacé_

_Je te perds bébé, je ne te corresponds pas _

_Je m'engourdis, j'ai été détourné_

_C'est une putain de traînée_

Sebastian tapa des mains en rythme, le bonheur et la tristesse se faisant un chemin à travers le mur que son âme avait construit.

**« L'université est importante pour certains tu sais ? » dit Hunter en un souffle. Il aurait pu aller à un cours encore mais vu l'insistance de Sebastian il était maintenant épinglé contre le mur de son couloir tout en essayant d'ouvrir sa porte. **

**Sebastian se pressa contre lui et Hunter eut le souffle coupé. « La seule chose que je veuille étudier c'est toi, » dit-il en souriant. Hunter grogna et mordit sa lèvre, ouvrant finalement sa porte et poussant la porte d'un coup. On s'en fout du dernier cours.**

Sebastian jeta sa tête contre le mur alors que la chanson ralentissait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'un sentiment de manque l'envahissait. Il ne repoussa pas ses émotions. Il les laissa l'envahir complètement. Il avait besoin de ressentir la peine et la perte, ne serait-ce que pour un moment.

_Juste une dernière frappe et nous avons terminé_

_Car tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer en retour_

_Couper tous les liens que j'ai avec toi_

_Car ton amour est une putain de traînée_

_Mais j'en ai tellement besoin_

Alors que la chanson s'arrêtait, les émotions qui s'étaient infiltrées commençaient à s'évaporer. Il essaya de s'y accrocher mais elles partaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Il se sentait si vide, si seul. Ce n'est que là qu'il réalisa à quel point Hunter lui manquait, à quel point il avait besoin de lui.

Un applaudissement à la porte prit son attention, en tournant la tête il vit Stephen le regarder. « Pas mal du tout gamin, » dit Stephen nonchalant. « T'as des bonnes cordes vocales dis donc. Non pas que je sois surpris. Tu étais un Warbler après tout. »

Sebastian se tint très droit, essuyant rapidement les traces de larmes. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » dit-il en aboyant.

Stephen pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient tous habitués à l'attitude sarcastique de Sebastian. « On va tous sortir manger et après peut-être aller dans un club. Viens avec nous. On pourrait avoir besoin de tes pas de danse sur la piste. »

« Non merci, » répondit de suite Sebastian. Un club est bien le dernier endroit où il voulait aller.

« Allez Smythe. Tu es resté terré dans cette loge toute la journée, » essaya de le raisonner Stephen.

« J'ai dit non, » répondit fermement Sebastian.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que ? »

Sebastian hésita un moment avant de crier, « Parce que je suis un alcoolique ! Donc le dernier endroit où je voudrais aller c'est bien un putain de club ! »

Stephen glissa les mains dans ses poches et hocha la tête. L'aveu de Sebastian ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris. Il pouvait repérer un dépendant à des lieues. « Je sais ce que c'est. Je n'ai rien pris depuis dix ans, » partagea-t-il en souriant. « Tu devrais quand même nous rejoindre tu sais, Sebastian. C'est intéressant de voir les choses de l'autre côté quand tu es sobre. Ça te donne de la perspective. » Sebastian ne dit rien. « Si je pars d'ici sans toi alors c'est Windsor qui viendra te chercher. Tu veux vraiment cela ? »

Sebastian roula les yeux et secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Windsor n'acceptait pas les non et elle avait un accent très fort de Nouvelle Angleterre dont il se moquait tout le temps. Si elle venait dans sa loge elle l'en sortirait par les cheveux si nécessaire. « Juste... laisse-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive. »

Stephen tapota sa montre. « Cinq minutes, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil en se retournant.

« Eh attends, » appela Sebastian. Stephen se retourna, le sourcil interrogateur. « Est-ce que tu pourrais peut-être faire comme si ces dernières minutes ne s'étaient pas passées ? »

Stephen sourit compréhensif. « Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

* * *

Il est tard quand l'équipe revient sur le plateau. La plupart sont complètement cuits mais Sebastian doit admettre que c'était plutôt sympathique de parler à ceux qui sont restés sobres. Stephen avait raison quand il disait qu'il avait besoin de voir les choses sous une autre perspective. Au début il était prudent, il observait ses collègues descendre leurs boissons. Ça le titillait c'est vrai mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en prendre une seule goutte et c'était plus facile de l'ignorer que ce qu'il avait pensé. Surtout quand il vit comment les autres agissaient étant saouls. C'était incroyablement difficile de les regarder, mais ça lui a totalement ouvert les yeux. Il pensa à toute les fois où il avait agit si imprudemment, toutes les fois où il s'était ridiculisé à cause de tout cet alcool dans le sang. Il en avait la nausée. Il ne voulait plus jamais vivre cela. Mais il s'était amusé ce soir, une fois qu'il vit passé tous les verres autour de lui. Il dansa et rit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit libre.

En revenant, Sebastian remarqua un petit chien blanc qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'arrêta pour le regarder et attendit de voir s'il allait courir vers lui. Mais il ne fit pas. Il continua juste à le regarder, comme s'il attendait de voir si Sebastian viendrait le chercher. Il allait le faire. Il fit un premier pas mais Stephen l'appela. Il se retourna pour dire à Stephen qu'il arrivait et regarda de nouveau de l'autre côté de la rue. Le chien était parti. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si le chien ne venait pas vers lui mais la rue était déserte. Avec un haussement d'épaule il secoua la tête, et s'avança vers le lieu de tournage.

* * *

Kurt respira profondément, remplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de Blaine. Leurs mains et leurs jambes étaient enlacées et Kurt sentait le pouce de Blaine lui caresser doucement la main. Il eut un petit sourire mais garda les yeux fermés. Il se sentait absolument extraordinaire. Uns sérénité l'entourait, un sentiment de réalisation et de bonheur inimaginable. Il avait l'impression de flotter et la seule chose qui le gardait connecté à la réalité était le touché de Blaine.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, » dit Blaine en un murmure.

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit et ses yeux papillonnaient pour s'ouvrir. Blaine lui sourit et embrassa sa main. « Je savais que tu me regardais dormir, » dit-il provocateur, sa voix rauque.

« Comment pourrais-je résister ? » demanda Blaine fasciné. « Tu es le plus bel homme de toute cette planète. Telle une créature céleste. »

Kurt rit. « Tu meurs d'envie de la placer depuis que tu es réveillé celle-ci, non ? »

Blaine rit d'oreille à oreille et haussa les épaules. « Peut-être, » dit-il et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « Hier soir c'était ... »

« Génial ? » finit Kurt avec un sourire. « A couper le souffle ? Parfait ? »

Blaine rit et acquiesça. « Toutes les réponses. »

Kurt se rapprocha et embrassa les lèvres de Blaine tendrement. « je n'arrive pas à croire que Mira est venue nous voir. »

« Je sais, » dit Blaine avec une expiration lente. « Je n'aurais jamais cru en un million d'années que ça arriverait. »

« Moi non plus. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'on est meilleur que les autres ? » demanda Kurt provocateur.

Blaine sourit de plus belle. « On est carrément meilleurs que tout le monde, » dit-il et Kurt rit.

Blaine leva la main pour caresser la joue de Kurt. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, l'amour et la passion suintaient de tous les pores. Kurt se pencha plus près pour frotter son nez contre celui de Blaine, son regard enflammé. L'air autour d'eux devint lourd, et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour un baiser profond, Kurt attrapa Blaine par son biceps et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos. Blaine gémit en plein baiser, se laissant transporter par la dominance de Kurt. Il voulut passer ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt mais celui-ci les lui attrapa pour les coincer au dessus de sa tête, et le chevaucha. Blaine grogna à cette friction soudaine. Leurs queues pressées l'une contre l'autre et Kurt bougea ses hanches tel un expert, souriant de satisfaction quand Blaine lâcha un grognement de plaisir.

« Tu es tellement sexy comme ça, » dit Kurt en grognant, regardant Blaine avec une faim terrible. Blaine le regarda d'un air timide et Kurt tourna ses hanches encore plus fortement. Blaine pleurnicha de désir. « J'adore ça quand tu me supplies putain, » dit-il arrogant, se penchant pour sucer un téton de Blaine.

« Kurt, » grogna Blaine, ses hanches bougeant vers le haut. « T'es qu'un allumeur merde. »

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui en s'attaquant à l'autre téton. « Tu adores ça, » dit-il sensuel. Blaine acquiesça et jeta la tête en arrière sur le coussin. Il essaya de bouger ses bras mais Kurt les tint encore plus fort. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de se sourire à lui même. Il adorait vraiment quand Kurt le prenait en charge. Kurt recula et libéra ses poignets. Blaine le regarda confus quand il changea de place. « Tourne-toi, » ordonna Kurt et Blaine obéit sur le champ. Il était sur ses genoux et mains et regardait en arrière, son corps chargé d'anticipation. Kurt se lécha les lèvres, ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Blaine. « Mon dieu, quel beau cul tu as, » dit-il en se mettant à genoux derrière les jambes de Blaine. Il plaça une main sur chaque fesse et serra. « Ça fait des années que je veux baiser ces fesses, » Blaine ne put que gémir en réponse. « Il est si ferme et rebondi et juste, » Kurt retira sa main et claqua les fesses de Blaine durement. « Putain de délicieux. »

« Kurt, » dit Blaine d'une voix traînante, tout en poussant ses fesses en arrière pour le moindre contact.

Kurt se pencha vers la table de nuit pour y prendre le lubrifiant. Il attrapa un coussin et le plaça sous la taille de Blaine. « Allonge-toi, » dit-il et Blaine fit ce qu'on lui dit. « Je vais tellement aimer cela. »

« Comme si tu n'aimais déjà pas, » rétorqua Blaine sans souffle.

Kurt lui gifla les fesses de nouveau et Blaine siffla. « Ne sois pas insolent, » prévint-il, mais au ton de sa voix Blaine savait qu'il ne le pensait pas.

Blaine lui sourit. « Que se passe-t-il Kurt ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te réponds ? » Kurt plissa les yeux et le claqua de nouveau. Blaine se mordit les lèvres. « Allez bébé. Je suis sur que tu peux mieux faire, » le défia-t-il.

Kurt le claqua encore plus fort et Blaine gémit de plaisir. Il allongea son corps contre celui de Blaine, sa queue parfaitement placée entre les fesses de Blaine. Il lui attrapa ses mains et enlaça leurs doigts pour le tenir parfaitement.

« Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kurt, directement dans l'oreille de Blaine. « Quand je te claque. »

Blaine sourit malicieusement, soulevant son cul juste assez pour que Kurt grogne. « Oui. Tu es si sexy quand tu deviens méchant. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Kurt un sourcil interrogateur.

« Si sexy, » ronronna Blaine. « J'ai presque envie de mal me comporter pour que tu puisses me punir. »

Kurt fredonna contemplatif tout en embrassant les muscles du dos de Blaine. « J'aime l'idée, que tu ne sois pas sage. Je peux penser à plusieurs moyens de te punir. »

« Ah oui ? Lesquels ? » demanda Blaine, les yeux brûlant de désir.

Kurt rit sombrement en s'asseyant. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il va falloir que tu attendes pour le savoir. »

Blaine mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, des images de lui attaché au lit et Kurt habillé de cuir en train de le fouetter lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir des penchants sado-maso mais l'idée que Kurt prenne le contrôle absolu l'excitait énormément.

« Pourquoi tu souris là ? » demanda Kurt en se mettant du lubrifiant sur les mains.

Blaine regarda Kurt, avec un regard presque soumis. « Je pense à toi en train de m'attacher et de me fouetter, » dit-il tout bas. « Je suis sur que tu serais tellement sexy en cuir. »

Un sourire vint se former aux lèvres de Kurt. « C'est noté, » dit-il. Il traça une ligne sur les fesses de Blaine avec un seul doigt, Blaine soulevant ses fesses au toucher. « Tu es prêt ? »

Blaine acquiesça vigoureusement, tournant sa tête pour la placer sur le coussin. Ses bras étaient encore à la place où Kurt les avaient placés et il s'accrochait aux draps alors que Kurt insérait un doigt. Kurt grogna derrière lui et il sourit en poussant ses fesses vers les mains de Kurt. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il était passif mais il s'était déjà exercé à cela. Comme Kurt, il s'était préparé pendant ces derniers mois pour ce moment précis, avec son propre gode et il avait plus que hâte de sentir la longue et large queue de Kurt le remplir entièrement.

Kurt regardait ce qu'il faisait avec la bouche ouverte. Il en bavait presque. Il inséra un deuxième doigt et étira Blaine doucement. Regarder ses doigts disparaître à l'intérieur de Blaine était incroyablement érotique, et les sons que Blaine créaient quand il touchait le point était de loin la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Kurt, » gémit Blaine en insistant sur le T. « Bébé s'il te plaît. »

Kurt se mordit les lèvres et inséra un troisième doigt. « Je suis désolé Blaine, je ne t'ai pas vraiment compris, » dit-il provocateur tout en touchant encore le point sensible.

« Kurt, » grogna Blaine. « S'il te plaît bébé. J'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi, » supplia-t-il.

Kurt retira doucement ses doigts, souriant au gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine. « Et bien puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. »

Blaine tourna sa tête pour regarder Kurt et gémit doucement. Kurt était en train de se toucher, couvrant son érection probante avec du lubrifiant. Il pourrait regarder Kurt se caresser pendant des heures et être l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda Kurt quand il surprit Blaine le regarder.

« Putain, » grogna Blaine. « Tellement. Tu es si putain de sexy. »

Kurt s'aligna avec Blaine, et poussa, les deux hurlant de plaisir. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, Kurt s'allongea sur le dos de Blaine, lui pris les mains. « Toi aussi, » grommela-t-il. Il rapprocha les bras de Blaine et enlaça leurs mains. Leurs bras étaient l'un contre l'autre et Kurt le tenait fermement, utilisant ses genoux pour se retirer puis ses bras pour revenir en force. « Blaine putain ! »

« J'adore quand tu dis mon nom comme ça, » marmonna Blaine. Il serra ses fesses alors que Kurt poussa à l'intérieur et jeta sa tête en arrière avec un cri.

« Ohmondieu, » gémit Kurt, ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides, « pourl'amourdedieurefaisçaencore. »

Les mots de Kurt n'étaient pas très cohérents mais Blaine le comprit et il continua à serrer alors que Kurt le baisait. Kurt le baisa plus fort et plus vite et la tête de lit commença à claquer contre le mur. Kurt mordit l'épaule de Blaine et celui-ci hurla, sa tête se renversa en arrière vers Kurt.

« Putain, putain, oui ! » ria Blaine, ses abdos claquant alors que Kurt fonçait sur lui. « Juste là, juste... » il s'arrêta incapable de formuler d'autres mots.

Kurt le baisa plus fort, gémissant et laissant des marques de morsure sur le dos de Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête tant il jouit fort, il entendait les gémissements gutturaux de Kurt se mélanger à ses vagues de plaisir. Le corps de Kurt trembla lorsqu'il jouit à l'intérieur de Blaine, il perdit presque connaissance pendant un moment tant c'était intense. Ils restèrent allongés un moment, les deux respirant en synchronisation alors que le calme revenait après leurs orgasmes. Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il sortit de Blaine. Blaine plaça ses bras sous son menton, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« C'était incroyable, » dit Kurt, son bras posté sur le bas du dos de Blaine.

« Humm, » acquiesça Blaine, ses yeux demi clos. Il se força à se mettre sur le côté pour installer sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kurt, déposant de doux baisers sur la joue. « Presque aussi incroyable qu'hier soir. »

Kurt ferma les yeux et fredonna. « Ça va me manquer quand tu partiras en Europe, » dit-il doucement.

« Ne pense pas à cela maintenant, » murmura Blaine. « Nous avons encore plein de temps avant que je reparte en tournée et je te promets que chaque seconde en vaudra la peine. »

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et regarda Blaine amoureusement. « J'ai hâte, » Blaine vint poser la tête sur le torse de Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Si ce n'est ce qui est évident. »

Blaine rit et embrassa la peau de Kurt. « Humm rien. Juste ça. Toute la journée. »

« Il va bien falloir se lever et manger à un moment Blaine, » dit Kurt amusé, même si l'idée de quitter le lit ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« La seule chose que je veux manger c'est toi, » dit Blaine en mode séducteur et Kurt en rit.

Kurt passa les mains dans les cheveux de Blaine et joua avec ses boucles. « Quel idiot je te jure. »

Blaine regarda Kurt avec un regard de chiot. « Mais je suis ton idiot pas vrai ? » dit-il en boudant.

Kurt grogna. « Blaine ne me regarde pas comme cela, » se plaignit-il. « J'en peux plus, tu es trop adorable ! »

Blaine rit et se rapprocha pour lui embrasser le nez. « Tu adores ça. »

Kurt soupira, un regard rêveur dans ses yeux. « Oui vraiment. Mais, » et sa voix se fit plus rauque « Pas autant que toi tu aimes quand je te claque, » dit-il coquin et les joues de Blaine devinrent très rouges. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un penchant pour la douleur Blaine. »

« Je ne le savais pas non plus, » rit Blaine. « Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ton penchant pour le sexe contre le mur. »

« Humm sexe contre le mur, » gémit Kurt appréciatif. « C'est ce qu'on va faire juste après. »

« Dans la douche ? » demanda Blaine plein d'espoir.

Kurt se pencha et lui prit la bouche en un baiser passionné. « Dans la douche. Et peut être qu'après on peut profaner le jacuzzi. »

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête, posant la main sur la joue de Kurt. « Parfait, » dit-il contre ses lèvres. « Et ensuite on passera à la table de la cuisine. »

« La table ha bon ? » demanda Kurt enchanté.

« Hum, » sourit Blaine. « Je vais te pencher sur la table et te baiser si fort que tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton propre nom. »

Kurt grogna avec hâte, un sourire excité aux lèvres. « Ça me semble parfait, » dit-il avant d'écraser leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Ils allaient passer une excellente journée.

* * *

Hunter s'installa dans son salon avec Jeff, Nick et Wes, buvant quelques bières ensemble pendant l'après midi. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Jeff et Nick arriver avec Wes, mais peu lui importait. Plus il avait du monde autour de lui, plus il lui était facile d'ignorer la souffrance dans son cœur. Il devait l'admettre d'ailleurs, c'était amusant de traîner avec les garçons de nouveau. Il était soit avec ses collègues professeurs avec qui il n'avait pas beaucoup en commun ou bien avec ses étudiants. Passer du temps avec les garçons lui ramenait sa jeunesse.

« Ce n'était pas de la faute de Monsieur Puss ! » cria Hunter avec un sourire aux lèvres. « C'était un accident ! »

« Un accident mon cul ! » se défendit Jeff en colère. « C'est ce diable de chat qui l'a fait exprès ! »

« C'était un chat Jeff. Comment aurait-il pu le faire exprès ? » demanda Wes sérieusement mais en se retenant de rire.

Jeff pouffa, et croisa les bras. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était un génie diabolique et il a tué mon pinson, » dit-il si tristement que les autres en levèrent les yeux au ciel. « Barkley était une belle créature avec une chanson pleine d'inspiration dans son cœur. Il m'émouvait. Et ton chat l'a tué ! »

« Pour la dernière fois, Monsieur Puss n'a pas tué ce satané oiseau ! » cria Hunter. Wes commença à rire et Nick se retenait. Ils seraient vieux et grisonnants et Jeff et Hunter se disputeraient toujours à ce sujet.

« Je t'ai toujours dit qu'on aurait pu t'en acheter un nouveau, » lui dit Nick tendrement. « On pourrait l'appeler Barkley Junior. »

« Ce ne serait pas pareil, » grommela Jeff. « Où est ta salle de bain ? »

« Deuxième porte à gauche, » dit Hunter, en pointant la direction.

Jeff se leva et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos du chat diabolique en partant. Hunter leva les bras et roula les yeux. Il regarda en arrière pour s'assurer que Jeff était parti puis se tourna vers Wes et Nick en souriant. « Je peux vous dire quelque chose ? » murmura-t-il sur un air de conspiration. Wes et Nick se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. « Monsieur Puss n'a pas mangé Barley. Je l'ai libéré. »

« Hunter ! » cria Wes. Nick en resta bouche ouverte.

« Je le devais ! » dit Hunter rapidement. « Jeff torturait cet oiseau et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Barkley m'était reconnaissant de le libérer et vous devriez l'être également. Ne faites pas comme si vous n'étiez pas gênés à chaque fois que Jeff décidait de s'amuser à l'habiller. Aucun animal ne mérite d'être habillé en mini habits ! »

Wes jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. Nick secoua simplement la tête. « Toutes ces années nous avons cru que Monsieur Puss avait ouvert la cage de Barkley et c'était toi, « dit-il choqué. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as laissé sortir. »

« TU AS LAISSE BARKLEY SORTIR ! » la voix de Jeff résonna dans tout le hall.

Hunter se retourna avec une tête coupable. « Jeff, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Expliquer quoi ? Que tu m'as enlevé mon meilleur ami ?! » dit-il d'un cri aigu. « Comment as-tu pu ? »

Hunter ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais les mots lui manquèrent. « Jeffrey, » dit Wes fermement mais avec un sourire naissant. « N'est-il pas préférable que Barkley eut été délivré plutôt que dévoré ? »

« Je...mais...oui, » les épaules de Jeff s'affaissèrent et il s'assit. « Mais je l'avais depuis la seconde. C'était mon copain, » dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Au moins il n'est pas mort, » le raisonna Hunter avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

« Oui bébé. Il est probablement encore en vie et il a probablement une petite famille à lui, » dit Nick en guise de réconfort.

« Je suppose, » marmonna Jeff, croisant ses bras en soupirant. Il lança un regard noir à Hunter. « L'as-tu vraiment libéré ou es-tu en train de couvrir les arrières de ce chat diabolique ? »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Hunter mais il ne dit rien. Il avait vraiment libéré Barkley mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu plus avec Jeff. Les yeux de Jeff s'écarquillèrent mais avant qu'il ne parle Wes intervint. « D'ailleurs que s'est-il passé avec Monsieur Puss ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'est que tu ne l'avais plus. »

« Hum...je l'ai perdu la semaine avant de rencontrer Sebastian, » dit Hunter doucement, un sourire forcé. « J'étais vraiment anxieux et paniqué et j'ai accidentellement laissé une fenêtre ouverte avant d'aller en cours. Quand je suis revenu il était parti. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas comment Hunter allait réagir. Ils avaient évité de parler de Sebastian toute l'après midi, ne voulant pas déclencher de nouveaux problèmes.

« Et bien, » dit Jeff nonchalant. « On peut dire que tu as eu la monnaie de ta pièce pour Barkley. »

Hunter commença par lui jeter un regard noir puis se mit à rire. « Oui on peut dire ça. »

« C'était un chat cool n'empêche, » dit Nick en hochant la tête, prenant son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

« Le plus cool, » dit Wes.

Jeff leur jeta un regard noir. « C'était le diable. »

« Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas, » souligna Nick.

« Exactement ! » cria Jeff. « Les animaux m'aiment ! Clairement Monsieur Puss était diabolique s'il ne m'aimait pas ! » Ils rirent tous sauf Hunter. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, sa tête perdue dans ses souvenirs. Les garçons se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, méfiants. Ce n'était pas la première fois cet après midi que Hunter semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Ça va frèro ? » demanda Jeff inquiet.

Hunter hocha la tête mais aucun n'était convaincu. « Est-ce ...est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en murmurant. « A propos de Sebastian. »

Nick et Jeff regardèrent Wes qui haussa les épaules. « Oui bien sur, » répondit Wes.

Hunter resta silencieux quelques minutes et quand finalement il leva les yeux, il y avait des larmes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Blaine ? »

Jeff choisit ses mots prudemment. « Exactement ce qu'il t'a raconté, » dit-il sérieusement. « Leur relation était une farce Hunter. Ils n'avaient jamais l'intention d'aller au delà. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Hunter la voix désespérée. « Pourquoi ils ont décidé de faire cela déjà ? Pourquoi ils ont cassé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Wes plaça une main réconfortante sur le dos de Hunter. « Ce n'est pas à nous de raconter cette histoire Hunter, » Hunter tremblotait et secoua la tête. « Est-ce qu'on peut avoir quelques minutes ? » demanda Wes à Nick et Jeff.

« Bien sur, » dit Nick en se levant. « Il faut qu'on y aille de toute façon. On a promis à ma mère de passer la voir après. »

« On attendra dans la voiture, » dit Jeff. Nick et Jeff offrirent un sourire triste à Hunter même s'il ne les regardait pas et sortirent de son appartement.

« Hunter puis-je être honnête avec toi ? Vraiment honnête ? » demanda Wes doucement. Hunter hocha la tête. « Il va falloir que tu laisses tomber, » Hunter le regardait les yeux pleins de souffrance et d'attente. « Ce qui s'est passé entre Blaine et Sebastian est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne l'imagines. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas parce que tu ne leur as jamais donné la chance de t'expliquer. Et si tu ne laisses pas partir cette colère, elle t'envahira complètement. Sebastian aussi s'est laissé presque totalement envahir. »

« Tu ne comprends pas Wes, » dit Hunter lamentablement. « Tu ne comprends pas cette douleur, ce vide dans mon cœur. »

« Tu as raison je ne comprend pas. Mais j'ai vu ce qu'il arrivait à quelqu'un qui s'accrochait à cette douleur, et qui se laissait tomber dans ce vide, » lui dit Wes. « J'ai vu Sebastian tomber et c'était déchirant. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes aussi. »

« C'est juste si difficile, » dit Hunter brisé.

« Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que ce sera facile, » dit Wes avec un léger sourire. « Mais je te dis que ça en vaudra la peine. Le destin ne fait pas d'erreur. Toi et Sebastian pouvez être heureux si vous vous en donnez la chance. »

« Et si il ne voulait plus de moi ? » demanda Hunter inquiet. « Si j'ai déjà tout gâché? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Parce que je suis Wes, je sais tout, » dit Wes et Hunter en sourit. « Sérieusement mec. Arrête de t'accrocher à cette douleur et à cette culpabilité. Arrête de te demander si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ou non. Accepte ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas. Quand tu commenceras à te détacher du passé, quand tu essayeras vraiment, tout se mettra en place. »

Hunter hocha la tête, un sourire reconnaissant. « On dirait ta mère, » dit-il moqueur.

« Et bien oui elle a raison, » dit Wes en haussant les épaules. « Elle a toujours raison. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Hunter. « Tu devrais y aller. Les garçons t'attendent. » Ils se levèrent du canapé et se prirent dans les bras. « Je te vois demain ? »

« Ouais, » confirma Wes en s'écartant. « Vanessa et moi seront là tôt. On amène des jeux, des films et pleins d'alcool. Ça sera une soirée pyjama sans comparaison. »

Hunter rit un peu. « Ouais c'est ça Montgomery. Tu vas t'effondrer à la moitié du premier film et Vanessa et moi on planifiera le reste de ton futur. » Wes rit en marchant vers la porte, sachant que ce que disait Hunter était la vérité. « On parlera du nombre de bébé que vous voulez, on leur donnera tous un nom, et oui on leur donnera des super noms asiatiques. Puis nous parlerons de ta position de père au foyer pendant qu'elle conquiert le monde, bibliothèque après bibliothèque. »

« Les livres sont l'arme la plus puissante du monde tu sais frère ? » dit Wes sérieux mais avec un sourire en coin. « Je te vois demain frère. »

« A plus, » dit Hunter. Il resta près de la porte jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Wes s'éloigne.

Hunter ramassa les quelques bières posées sur la table, les vida dans l'évier avant de les mettre dans la poubelle recyclage. Il alla à sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit, des images de Sebastian plein la tête. _« Mais ce sont ces jours qui vont nous lier ensemble, pour toujours. Et ces petites choses nous définissent pour toujours, pour toujours, »_ il chanta, les souvenirs de cette nuit là encore frais dans son esprit.

**« Ça ne doit pas forcément se passer ainsi, on peut y arriver, » dit Sebastian désespéré. **

**Hunter se détacha comme s'il avait été brûlé. « Non on ne peut pas. Tu te fiches de tout sauf de toi même. »**

**« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » cria Sebastian. « Je t'aime ! »**

**« Alors ne pars pas ! » cria Hunter suppliant. « Reste ici avec moi ! »**

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Hunter, la culpabilité le noyait. _« Tout ce sang impur, vas-tu enfin le laisser s'assécher ? C'est froid depuis des années, vas-tu enfin essayer de changer ? »_

**Sebastian était bouche bée, incapable de croire ce que lui demandait Hunter. « On parle de ma carrière là ! Je ne peux pas juste ne pas y aller ! »**

**« Évidemment tout ce qui t'importe c'est ta putain de carrière ! T'es qu'un connard d'égoïste ! Juste comme ta mère une putain d'égoïste ! » Hunter regretta les mots dès qu'ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. « Sebastian, ce n'est pas ce je voulais- »**

**« Tu parles, » le coupa Sebastian en colère. « Si je suis égoïste alors toi tu n'es qu'un lâche tout comme ta mère. »**

Hunter craqua sous les pleurs. Ils auraient pu y arriver, s'il les avait laisser. Ils auraient pu avoir quelque chose, s'il avait essayé. Mais il était trop peu sur de lui. Il avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire, et tout avait déchiré leur relation. Maintenant il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pouvoir jamais réparer ses erreurs, parce que les blessures étaient trop profondes. « Je suis désolé Bas, » il pleura dans ses mains. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

A Londres, Sebastian se leva de son lit transpirant. Sa respiration était lourde, son esprit divaguant du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Le cauchemar où il était. Il alluma rapidement la lumière pour regarder son poignet, complètement apeuré. Le nom de Hunter était encore là. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne se souvenait pas des détails de son cauchemar, comment il avait fini dans les bras d'un étranger. Mais il se souvenait avoir regardé son poignet et le nom de Hunter n'y était plus. Il pouvait encore en sentir la douleur tranchante même si elle s'effaçait peu à peu. Il fixa son poignet comme pour attendre de voir si le nom s'effaçait. Comme ce ne fut pas le cas il retomba sur son lit. Il prit son téléphone pour voir l'heure et grogna. Il n'avait dormi qu'une heure. Il regarda de nouveau son poignet et sans y penser davantage il appela Hunter.

Les larmes de Hunter s'arrêtèrent au moment où le téléphone sonna. D'une main tremblante, il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et respira difficilement en voyant le visage souriant de Sebastian. Il déglutit avant de répondre. « Salut, » répondit-il, sa voix bourrue d'avoir pleuré.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda de suite Sebastian.

Hunter s'éclaircit la voix et hocha la tête. « Oui je vais bien. »

« Tu en es sur ? » demanda Sebastian pas du tout convaincu.

« Hum, » le rassura Hunter. « Je euh, j'étais en train de regarder 'Marley et moi' » il mentit. « Ce stupide chien me fait pleurer. »

« Oh, » dit Sebastian. « D'accord. ok. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Hunter prudemment. « Tu as l'air essoufflé. »

« Ça va, » répondit Sebastian, fixant le nom de Hunter, attendant qu'il disparaisse. Il respira lentement quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. « Oui je vais bien. Mauvais rêve. »

Hunter était inquiet. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je...non. Ça va aller, » répondit Sebastian. « Je euh, je dois y aller. Je dois me lever tôt demain. »

« D'accord. Bien sur, » dit Hunter, la voix brisée. « Je te souhaite une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Sebastian sourit un peu, une vague de chaleur remplit son cœur. « Merci. A toi aussi. Je t'appelle bientôt. »

« J'attendrai, » les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Hunter sans son accord mais il ne les regrettait pas puisque c'était la vérité.

« Bonne nuit Sebastian. »

« Bonne nuit Hunter. »

Sebastian coupa la conversation et posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il fixa le plafond, les sentiments d'effroi et de perte venus avec le rêve se faisaient à peine ressentir sur sa peau maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, » il se dit à lui-même. « Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. » Il ramena son poignet face à son visage pour voir le nom de Hunter. Il l'embrassa doucement, la peur se résorbant finalement complètement. « Je t'aime encore, » murmura-t-il dans la nuit avant de se tourner pour éteindre la lumière.


	25. Chapter 25 Happy New Year

Comme promis un nouveau chapitre avec moins d'attente!

De nouveau, chapitre très M (les coquins...)

*Clairegleek78 : MERCIII pour ton aide! et oui Klaine se lâche c'est la fête!

*C0meWhatMay : ahah je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule à mettre les ship en point de comparaison avec la vraie vie...on est mal barrées :p Merci pour ta review!

* AnnaKlaineuse : tu sais que tu peux mettre la ff en alerte, comme ça dès qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre tu es prévenue par mail ;) Et encore un peu (beaucoup) de Klaine pour la route...

* Guest : merci de lire cette ff :) on aura des nouvelles de Hunter et Seb bientôt

Merci pour les reviews! Continuez, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Merci Claire et Higu pour les corrections.

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 25 : Bonne année

* * *

« Tu as l'air bien content, » se moqua Kurt. Ils étaient prêts à s'endormir pour la nuit après une autre tournée de sexe enthousiaste.

Blaine fredonna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu. « Je suis juste très heureux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » dit Blaine. Il inspira à fond et se tourna sur le côté, son bras croisé sous sa tête. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. »

Kurt sourit, rougissant légèrement, et se retourna pour être face à Blaine. « Moi non plus. » Kurt prit la main libre de Blaine et enlaça leurs doigts. « Tu vas me manquer quand tu seras parti, » dit-il en un murmure.

« Ne pense pas à cela maintenant, » dit Blaine doucement. « Profitons juste du temps qu'on a ensemble. »

« Mais il faut que j'y pense Blaine, » se plaignit Kurt en faisant la moue. « La réalité est que une fois de retour à la maison, notre vie privée sera partie. Nous ne pourrons pas avoir de journée comme celle-ci où on peut passer notre temps nus au lit. Nous ne pourrons pas profiter du calme parce que soit Finn soit Tana débarqueront sans prévenir. Puis je vais retourner en cours et avant qu'on le sache tu seras parti. » Blaine fronça les sourcils à la voix brisée de Kurt. « Tu vas me manquer encore plus maintenant qu'on est lié. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Comment on va survivre ? »

Blaine se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Kurt en un tendre baiser, laissant la main de Kurt pour lui caresser la joue. « On survivra parce que notre amour est bien trop fort, » lui rappela Blaine. « Ça va être dur et je suis sur qu'il y aura des jours où on passera notre temps à pleurer. Mais bébé on peut le faire. Je sais qu'on peut. Il ne s'agit que de trois mois. Et on se reverra pendant les vacances de printemps, je reviendrai pour ta remise de diplôme, et tu nous rejoindras pour le dernier mois de la tournée. Si tu y penses bien, dans le grand schéma de la vie, ce n'est pas si long que cela. »

« Je sais, » soupira profondément Kurt. « C'est juste que ça craint d'être loin de toi. »

« Je sais. Mais ça va aller, » lui promit Blaine gentiment. « Ne pensons pas à cela maintenant, » dit-il se pressant contre lui. « Pensons à autre chose. »

Kurt ferma les yeux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière alors que les lèvres de Blaine lui attaquaient le cou. « A quoi ? » demanda-t-il oubliant déjà ses soucis.

Blaine fredonna contre la peau de Kurt, son bras passant sous le bas du dos de Kurt. « Au fait que je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit. »

« Toute la nuit hein ? » demanda Kurt un sourire en coin, mais son corps était enflammé. « Nous avons eu une longue journée Blaine. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait prendre une pause. »

Blaine poussa Kurt sur le dos et passa sa jambe au dessus. « Absolument pas, » dit-il souriant, il se pencha et aspira les rires de Kurt en un baiser.

* * *

Fin de matinée, Blaine se réveilla finalement, dans un lit vide. Il s'étira, son corps encore douloureux des deux derniers jours. Il se sourit fièrement à lui mê serait impressionné de la quantité de sexe que Kurt et lui avaient eu ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Leur premier jour avait commencé à tourner dans le lit jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs soient désespérément affamés. Ils avaient mangé et essayé plusieurs positions dans la cuisine, comme celle où Kurt se tenait au comptoir avec ses jambes en l'air alors que Blaine le martelait. De la cuisine, ils étaient passés au jacuzzi, au salon, à la buanderie où Blaine s'était assis sur la machine à laver en cycle essorage, puis la salle de bain, puis retour à la cuisine où le corps de Kurt avait été complètement étendu sur la table, puis la salle de bain de nouveau où Kurt s'assit sur le banc de la douche et Blaine était monté sur sa queue, et finalement retour au lit où ils avaient fait l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit.

Il avaient passé la deuxième journée à faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces, marquant les corps l'un de l'autre avec des morsures et des égratignures, et finalement il avaient fait une partie intense de cache-cache. Le gagnant avait été couronné maître pour le reste de la journée et le perdant était devenu son esclave. La queue de Blaine en sautilla au souvenirs de tout ce que Kurt lui avait fait subir, cette façon dont Kurt contrôlait Blaine et les punitions reçues. Selon Blaine, c'était lui le vrai gagnant dans l'histoire.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une autre journée de marathon du sexe. C'était la Saint Sylvestre et ils avaient une longue journée préparée avant d'annoncer Kurt au monde. Tout en étirant son cou, Blaine s'assit finalement pour sortir du lit. Il s'habilla rapidement et marcha jusqu'au patio. Il resta à la fenêtre et sourit. Kurt était réveillé depuis des heures et il travaillait sa construction en neige.

« On avait l'habitude de faire ces villages super cool en neige quand on était petit, » lui avait raconté Kurt. « Mais en grandissant et avec le temps consacré aux Cheerios, on ne pouvait plus. Mais c'est ce que je préfère en hiver. »

Blaine lui avait offert son aide mais Kurt voulait lui faire une surprise alors il était resté un peu plus au lit pour dormir. Il ne pouvait pas voir clairement ce que Kurt avait élaboré mais son visage était très concentré et ses joues rosies par le froid. Blaine jeta un coup d'œil et vit ce qu'il pensait représenter leur future maison. Il sourit en y pensant. Il avait hâte de chercher une maison avec Kurt.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Blaine entrouvrit la porte et cria à son amour. « Kurt, viens déjeuner avant que tu meures de froid ! » sourit-il.

Kurt leva les yeux de son bonhomme de neige Blaine et sourit. « J'arrive, » cria-t-il et se concentra de nouveau sur le nœud papillon pour le rendre parfait.

« Je serais là quand tu auras fini, » dit Blaine. « Viens manger avec moi. Ton joli visage me manque. »

Kurt leva les yeux avec l'intention de lui lancer un regard qui dirait _tu penses vraiment que ça va fonctionner_, mais la moue rieuse de Blaine eut raison de lui. Kurt hocha la tête en soupirant. « D'accord, d'accord. J'arrive. »

Blaine sourit d'oreille à oreille et attendit près de la porte que Kurt entre. « Je savais que tu ne résisterai pas à ma moue, » se moqua-t-il alors que Kurt entrait.

Kurt se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir mais encore une fois le visage de Blaine le fit craquer. « Peu importe, » grommela-t-il en enlevant son manteau et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Blaine rit de plus belle et le suivit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de construire exactement ? » demanda Blaine en s'asseyant à table.

Kurt fredonna en mordant dans son sandwich. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est une surprise, » chantonna-t-il.

« Je peux t'aider tu sais, » répéta-t-il encore une fois. « Je suis sur de ne pas être aussi doué que toi pour la construction en neige, mais je peux suivre des instructions. »

Un sourire coquin apparut sur le visage de Kurt, et en se remémorant ses mots Blaine se mit à rougir violemment. « Oh je sais très bien que tu sais suivre des ordres, » ronronna Kurt et Blaine baissa le regard un sourire aux lèvres. « Mais non merci. C'est une surprise. Ne me le demande plus où je ne le finirai pas. »

« Bien monsieur, » répondit Blaine effrontément. Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour contrôler son désir naissant. Il aimait que Blaine l'appelle Monsieur. « Tu as quoi d'autre de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Une fois que tu auras fini ? »

« Et bien j'aimerais ranger un peu et je dois skyper papa mais c'est tout. Et toi ? » demanda Kurt. « Tu dois parler à Eric et aux garçons c'est ça ? »

Blaine acquiesça en buvant une gorgée d'eau. « Oui, et j'aimerais contacter Perez si je peux. J'aurais aimé appeler ma mère mais je suis sur qu'elle est super occupée avec les préparatifs de dernière minute donc je vais juste lui envoyer un mail. »

« Ok, donc après tous les appels on se fait notre marathon de films ? » demanda Kurt tout excité.

« Ouais. On commencera avec les classiques de Disney, puis des comédies romantiques intemporelles, pour finir avec Moulin Rouge, » sourit Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. « Parfait. »

* * *

Après déjeuner, Kurt alluma son pc portable, se connecta au wifi, et cliqua sur skype. Même s'il adorait passer du temps seul avec Blaine, il mentirait s'il disait que sa famille ne lui manquait pas un peu. Il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point les filles rendaient son père dingue ou torturaient Finn sans qu'il soit là pour les contrôler.

Burt répondit à l'appel et Kurt afficha un grand sourire. « Salut papa ! »

« Salut fiston, » répondit Burt un peu prudent même s'il avait un petit sourire en coin. « Alors comment ça se passe ? »

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit davantage. « Tout va très bien. Parfaitement bien. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Burt, le sourcil interrogateur.

Kurt rougit un peu et hocha la tête. « Oui tout est génial. »

« Et bien tant mieux, » dit Burt. « Je suis content de l'entendre. » Kurt continuait de sourire et Burt ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Ils avaient juste échanger quelques mots mais Burt remarquait déjà les changements sur son fils. Son petit garçon s'était lié. C'était officiellement un homme. La fierté lui fit presque avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tout est parfait ? » se moqua-t-il avec une voix de rêveur.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais garda le sourire. « Je voulais juste te dire qu'on va m'annoncer officiellement ce soir alors prépare-toi. »

Burt fit un geste vague de la main. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prêt. Les gars au garage ont été informés que ça allait être assez chaotique un certain temps. Je leur ai expliqué le protocole et c'est bon. Ils te félicitent d'ailleurs. » Kurt se réjouit de fierté. « Les New Directions vont passer la nuit ici ce soir, ils ont pensé à passer le réveiller ensemble comme ça ils seront prêts à affronter la folie ensemble. J'appellerai la sécurité dès que je raccroche avec toi pour tout vérifier et euh...on sera bon. »

Kurt soupira soulagé. « D'accord. Super. Souviens-toi juste de ne pas parler aux paparazzis quand ils te bombarderont de questions. Ils finiraient par déformer ce que tu dis. Dis juste exactement ce qui- »

« Ce qu'on a répété, » le coupa Burt amusé. « J'ai compris fiston. '_Blaine est incroyable, nous sommes très heureux de l'avoir dans nos vies, et son argent est très certainement un petit plus'_ » plaisanta Burt dans les derniers mots alors que Kurt écarquillait les yeux. « Je plaisante Kurt, calme-toi, » rit-il. « Tout ira bien. Nous nous y préparons depuis des mois. « Merde on a notre propre équipe de surveillance qui loue la maison en bas de la rue. Tout ira bien. »

« Tu n'es pas un peu nerveux ? » se demanda Kurt.

« Non, » dit Burt confiant. « Je suis plutôt excité en fait. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film de James Bond ou truc dans le genre. »

Kurt rit. « Ok papa. Je vais devoir te laisser. Blaine a quelques appels à passer aussi. »

« D'accord. Bon réveillon fiston. Profite de ton dernier jour de liberté, » dit Burt en essayant de se moquer mais rata son effet. Le sourire de Kurt s'éteignit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Hey arrête de froncer les sourcils fils. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça Kurt avec un petit sourire et il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je t'appelle demain pour vérifier que tout va bien. Bon réveillon papa. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Kurt coupa la conversation et leva les yeux pour voir Blaine appuyé contre le mur. « Ça va ? »

Kurt hocha la tête en se levant de la chaise. Il s'avança vers Blaine et passa les bras autour de la taille, posant sa tête au creux du cou de Blaine. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, ses bras autour des épaules de Kurt et inspira profondément, il tourna la tête pour embrasser la joue de Kurt. « Oui tout va bien. »

« Vas-tu utiliser le fixe pour appeler ton répondeur aussi ? » demanda Blaine en s'écartant mais en gardant Kurt dans ses bras.

« Nope. Je suis sure qu'il est rempli de plaintes de Santana à propos de Finn et de Finn à propos de Santana alors j'attendrai, » dit Kurt indifférent. « Je retourne dehors. Tu m'y rejoins quand tu auras fini ? »

« D'accord, » promit Blaine. Kurt embrassa Blaine sur le nez et sortit.

Blaine s'assit et prit le téléphone pour appeler son répondeur. Il avait deux messages d'Eric et plusieurs des garçons, inclus une fausse alerte pour l'accouchement de Katherine. Il avait un message de sa mère et de son frère, et celui qui l'intéressait le plus, celui de Sebastian. Il skypa Eric et ensemble ils contactèrent Perez. Puis il appela les garçons en conversation de groupe et ils se moquèrent bien de lui. Et finalement, il appela Sebastian, l'appel qui le rendait le plus anxieux.

« Bien, bien, bien, » salua Sebastian quand l'appel se connecta. Blaine sourit excité et soulagé de voir que son meilleur ami avait répondu. « Regardez qui fait une pause dans ses vacances magiques super secrètes. »

« Salut Seb, » rit Blaine heureux.

« Alors tu es où ? Les Alpes Suisses ? » demanda Sebastian avec un sourire moqueur.

« En fait, on est dans les Rocheuses, » répondit Blaine et Sebastian leva les yeux.

« Évidemment. Tu l'emmèneras dans les Alpes Suisses pour votre dixième anniversaire, » se moqua Sebastian et Blaine savait qu'il avait raison. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment ça se passe ? Est-ce que vous deux... ? »

Blaine baissa le regard timide et hocha la tête. « Oui nous l'avons fait, » répondit-il, levant sa main pour montrer à Sebastian son poignet sans bracelet. Le nom de Kurt était plus sombre et plus marqué, et il y avait un symbole en forme de huit en dessous.

Sebastian sourit fier. « Félicitations mon frère. Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous, » dit-il sincèrement.

« Merci Seb, » répondit Blaine. « Ce sont des vacances superbes. C'était l'expérience la plus incroyable, » Sebastian leva un sourcil interrogateur et Blaine détourna le regard, il ressemblait soudainement davantage au garçon de 16 ans qu'à l'homme qu'il était devenu. « Elle est venue à nous Seb, » dit Blaine en un murmure. « Mira est venue nous voir. »

Le visage de Sebastian s'illumina comme un arbre de Noël pendant un moment, ils étaient alors adolescents à Dalton.

_« Mec, tu dois être genre épique pour que Mira vienne te voir, » dit Blaine en admiration, son nez dans le livre pour les âmes sœur. « Tu savais qu'il est si rare qu'elle vienne visiter des âmes que la dernière fois que c'est arrivé c'était dans les années 1700 ? Enfin de ce qu'on sait. Je veux dire, il y a peut-être d'autres personnes qui ont été visitées mais elle ne l'ont pas dit. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles feraient cela. C'est un tel honneur ! Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas le raconter à tout le monde ! Enfin, peut-être que personne ne veut dévoiler un moment si privé, » Blaine se retourna pour regarder Sebastian les yeux écarquillés. « Tu imagines ? Je suis sur que ces âmes là ont l'amour le plus époustouflant de tous. »_

_« T'es un idiot Anderson, » se moqua Sebastian tout en continuant ses devoirs d'économie. « Avec ta chance, tu auras la visite de Mira et tu seras épouvantablement adorable. »_

_Blaine pouffa et se retourna. « Oui c'est ça. Tu dois être épique Seb. Genre vraiment épique. Je ne suis qu'un gamin que les parents n'acceptent pas parce qu'il est gay. Tu dois avoir une âme pure et tu dois avoir cette connexion intouchable avec ton âme sœur. Tu ne peux pas être entaché ou brisé. Il n'y a aucune chance que je joue sur le même terrain de jeu que ces gens. C'est impossible que je sois assez pur pour que Mira me prenne en considération. »_

_Sebastian attrapa sa balle de tennis et la jeta à la tête de Blaine. Blaine cria de douleur et se retourna pour le gronder. « Ne sois pas stupide. Tu es Blaine Anderson, tu es super sexy et tu chantes comme un rêve, » Blaine roula les yeux et Sebastian continua. « Tu es gentil et généreux, et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour assurer le bonheur des autres. Tu es authentique, vraiment sincère. Si Mira se décide à aller voir quelqu'un, ce sera bien toi. »_

_Blaine fit la moue, jetant la balle en retour, avant de se lever du col pour s'installer sur son lit. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de me jeter la balle, » grommela-t-il, en se frottant la tête._

_« Je t'ai déjà dit, chaque fois que tu te rabaisseras, je vais te la jeter, » dit fermement Sebastian. « Et je suis sérieux. Tu es incroyable Blaine. Ne laisse pas tes parents entrer dans ta tête. Tu vaux mieux que cela. » Blaine détourna le regard et haussa les épaules. « En plus, même si Mira ne vient pas te voir, tu seras encore aussi maladivement adorable avec qui que soit ton âme sœur. Tu vas probablement lui faire la sérénade quand tu le rencontreras. »_

_Blaine sourit un peu. « Probablement. Mais peu importe. J'ai encore deux ans avant de devoir penser à cela. Alors que toi officiellement tu as moins de six mois, » chantonna-t-il._

_Les joues de Sebastian commencèrent à rougir mais il ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. « Fais tes putains de devoirs Anderson. »_

« Je t'ai dit que Mira viendrait te voir, » se moqua Sebastian gentiment. « Tu n'aurais pas dû douter de moi. »

« Ouais, » rit Blaine. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est arrivé. »

« A quoi ça ressemble ? » demanda Sebastian curieux. « Toute l'expérience de lien ? »

Blaine secoua légèrement la tête. « Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas où commencer. C'était magique, » Sebastian hocha la tête, détournant les yeux un instant. Blaine lui offrit un sourire triste. « Ça vaut la peine d'attendre en fait. Je peux te promettre que peu importe les épreuves que Hunter et toi traversez en ce moment, tu auras un résultat, vous vous lierez et ne deviendrez qu'un, et toutes ces minutes de maux de tête en auront valu la peine. »

« Si on arrive à ce point, » marmonna Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

« Vous y arriverez, » le rassura Blaine. « Ça va juste prendre un peu de temps. »

Sebastian secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Je ne veux pas parler de cela maintenant. Quand tu reviendras et qu'on aura le temps alors oui on en parlera. Mais pas maintenant. Il faut que j'aille sur le plateau dans dix minutes. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à Hunter, » Blaine acquiesça, le comprenant. Sebastian ne dit pas que Hunter était tout le temps dans sa tête. « Parle-moi davantage de tes vacances. Et le sexe alors ? » dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Blaine cacha un sourire, jetant un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que Kurt n'était pas là. « Je l'appelle Monsieur, » partagea-t-il et Sebastian en resta bouche bée. « Et il aime _vraiment_ m'attacher. »

Sebastian jeta sa tête en arrière éclatant de rire. « Blaine Anderson espèce de petit pervers ! » Blaine haussa les épaules, un sourire fier aux lèvres. « Je ne t'aurais pas imaginé être le genre de mec appréciant le genre monsieur et esclave. »

« Moi non plus, » rit Blaine. « Mais pour Kurt, je ferais n'importe quoi. »

« Ha oui ? Comme quoi ? » demanda Sebastian. Blaine serra ses lèvres et secoua la tête. « Oh vas-y B. ! Donne-moi des détails. »

« Nope. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me caches des choses. Tu es un horrible, horrible ami, » dit Sebastian en feignant la tristesse.

Blaine ne put que rire. « Tu t'en remettras. Cependant, » Blaine fit une pause, jetant encore un coup d'œil et rapprochant l'écran pour murmurer. « Je vais te dire quelque chose. Kurt a un très très très grand appétit. »

« A quel point ? »

« Disons juste qu'il aime expérimenter toutes les positions imaginables et souviens-toi qu'il est cheerleader. Il est extrêmement flexible, » dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil en se rasseyant correctement.

Sebastian hocha la tête, plein d'admiration. « Bien joué Anderson. Il faudrait que nous quatre on se réunisse une fois pour échanger nos histoires. »

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Sebastian sans son accord et son visage blêmit. Blaine sourit doucement. Sebastian pouvait nier autant qu'il le voulait mais Blaine savait qu'au fond, Sebastian savait que lui et Hunter iraient bien. « Ça m'a l'air d'un super plan Seb. Toi et Kurt vous parlerez de vos trucs qui nous rendent dingues Hunter et moi alors que de notre côté on parlera de notre manière de vous allumer. »

Sebastian rit, se frottant l'arrière du cou. « Oui super plan. » La porte de la loge s'ouvrit et un membre de l'équipe le prévint qu'ils étaient prêts. « Il faut que j'y aille B. Appelle-moi quand tu seras rentré. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

« Je le ferais, » dit Blaine. « Joyeux réveillon mon frère. »

« Joyeux réveillon B, » dit Sebastian avec un demi sourire avant de couper la conversation.

Blaine tapota ses doigts sur le clavier en réfléchissant avant de rapidement aller à ses mails. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Wes lui dire de laisser les choses se faire seules mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'écrire à Hunter.

_Salut Hunter,_

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'écrire à ce sujet mais je viens de parler à Sebastian. Il va bien et il a l'air bien. Mais tu lui manques. Nous n'avons parler de toi qu'un instant mais la nostalgie dans ses yeux était évidente. Je ne sais pas si vous vous parlez souvent, mais sois patient avec lui. Il ne le dira pas mais il est terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Il t'aime Hunter, vraiment et profondément. S'il te plaît n'oublie pas cela._

_Je te souhaite un bon réveillon. _

_Ton ami,_

_Blaine_

Blaine envoya le mail avec un sourire satisfait et éteignit l'ordinateur. Il regarda l'heure et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était que trois heures. Kurt et lui avaient encore du temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre avant l'annonce. Tout en s'étirant les bras, il se leva et prit son manteau pour rejoindre Kurt dehors.

* * *

« Kurt, » dit Blaine admiratif. Kurt regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Blaine arriver et sourit. « Pas moyen que tu aies fait tout tout seul. Tu as du embaucher des petits elfes. »

Kurt rit et finalisa son bonhomme de neige « Kurt », puis il recula. Il avait construit les parfaites répliques de lui et Blaine, une boite aux lettres, un parterre de fleurs, et un petit chemin menant à la maison en neige. « Je sais que la maison est un peu petite mais pris d'un certain angle on aura la photo parfaite. Tu aimes ? »

« C'est incroyable, » dit Blaine. Il se rapprocha des bonhommes pour les observer. « Tu as l'œil pour les détails c'est phénoménal. »

« On avait l'habitude de faire des compétitions et papa était le juge pour le meilleur bonhomme de neige, » lui raconta Kurt. « Si tu trouves que je suis bon, tu devrais voir Britt. Peu importe le temps que Tana, Q ou moi passions sur nos bonhommes, Britt nous torpillait tous.

« Quand on aura notre maison et nos enfants, on va totalement faire pareil, » dit Blaine avec un sourire étourdi.

« Oh oui, » acquiesça Kurt complètement d'accord. « Allez viens on va prendre des photos. »

Kurt alla chercher son appareil photo dans sa valise. Blaine attrapa le trépied et le suivit. Kurt prit quelques photos des bonhommes de neige puis de la maison. Il regarda à travers l'appareil en se reculant pour trouver l'angle parfait. Ils préparèrent l'appareil sur le trépied, déclenchèrent le minuteur et ils coururent pour être à côté des bonhommes de neige. Blaine se positionna debout avec ses mains dans les poches et Kurt passa son bras autour du sien. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et croisa les jambes. Puis Blaine posa sa tête sur celle de Kurt, ils étaient exactement comme leurs bonhommes. Ils rirent alors que l'appareil prenait plusieurs photos. A un moment Blaine leva la tête pour regarder Kurt, un sourire plein d'adoration sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

« Je pense que c'est bon, » dit Kurt en s'écartant. « Laisse-moi le déclencher encore une fois pour être sur. Je mets plus de temps pour qu'on prenne d'autres photos. »

Blaine hocha la tête et le regarda. Alors que Kurt préparait tout, Blaine attrapa un peu de neige en cachette pour faire une boule de neige. Il garda son bras derrière lui alors que Kurt revenait. Au moment où Blaine entendit le clic de l'appareil, il sortit son bras et lança la boule de neige sur le torse de Kurt.

Kurt resta choqué, les grands yeux. « Tu ne viens pas de faire ça ! » Blaine haussa les épaules innocemment en se reculant pour attraper plus de neige. « Oh c'est parti Anderson ! » cria-t-il et Blaine préparait la suivante.

Blaine courut vers la maison en neige alors qu'il était bombardé de boules de neige. Il lança celle qu'il avait en main et en prépara une autre, mais Kurt était rapide et agile et près de lui en un rien de temps. Ils se poursuivirent l'un l'autre dans le jardin, se jetant de la neige et riant jovialement. Blaine se retourna trop rapidement et se retrouva à terre avec les bras pleins de Kurt. Au lieu d'essayer de se lever, il passa ses bras autour de Kurt et l'embrassa. Kurt fondit dans les bras de Blaine et l'embrassa sensuellement. Ils restèrent un moment à terre, profitant de ce moment enlacés et partageant des baisers. Mais avec le vent glacial, ils décidèrent finalement de se lever, ils prirent l'appareil et rentrèrent.

« Alors je me disais, après notre marathon de films, on pourrait regarder les photos qu'on vient de prendre et en choisir une pour poster ce soir quand tu m'auras annoncé, mais de mon compte, » suggéra Kurt. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Oui on peut faire ça, » dit Blaine, son corps tremblotait alors qu'il retirait gants et manteau. « Vas-tu changer ton nom et ta photo de profil aussi ? »

« Humm, et je sais déjà quelle photo. Je vais en prendre une de mon anniversaire, » sourit Kurt.

« Génial. Je changerai la mienne en mettant une prise en coulisse à notre dernier spectacle, » dit Blaine en passant ses bras autour de Kurt. « Mais pour l'instant, si nous allions prendre une douche pour nous réchauffer , » dit-il la voix basse et suggestive.

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête. « Ça me paraît bien. »

* * *

Prendre la douche avec Blaine était la nouvelle activité préférée de Kurt. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique d'avoir un homme qui vous lave le corps, et Blaine était vraiment appliqué. Blaine prenait tellement soin de lui, ses mains savonneuses frottaient le torse de Kurt alors que leurs regards étaient fixés l'un sur l'autre. Kurt pouvait se sentir durcir et vu le sourire de Blaine il l'était aussi. Alors que la main de Blaine descendait, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Regarder Blaine le toucher, voir la main de Blaine entourer sa queue et la caresser doucement était la meilleure partie. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser chaud, le bras de Blaine passa derrière Kurt pour lui attraper les fesses. Kurt se tint au cou de Blaine, ses doigts enlaçaient les boucles de Blaine. Il tira durement sur les cheveux, suçant la lèvre inférieure de Blaine et le mordillant avant de le relâcher. Les yeux de Blaine étaient noirs de désir, les yeux ambres dorés le captivaient complètement. Blaine les poussa contre le banc de la douche. Il s'assit mais garda Kurt debout. Kurt regarda complètement bouche bée Blaine embrasser son torse et ses abdos. Blaine regarda à travers ses cils et prit Kurt complètement dans la bouche.

« Putain, » marmonna Kurt, ses doigts couraient les boucles de Blaine. « Je pourrais te regarder me sucer toute la putain de journée. »

Blaine sourit en se retirant. « Je suis à peu près sur que c'est ce que tu as fait toute la journée hier monsieur, » dit-il la voix basse et Kurt grogna. Blaine passa la main entre les cuisses de Kurt et donna un coup de pouce. « Ecarte-toi pour moi bébé,' dit-il doucement et Kurt obéit très heureux. « Juste comme ça, » dit-il. « Viens plus près, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Kurt fit un pas de plus, ses jambes à chaque côté de Blaine, mais il ne s'assit pas. Blaine inséra deux doigts dans son entrée et prit la queue de Kurt dans sa bouche une fois encore. Kurt gémit de plaisir, ses yeux fixés sur Blaine alors que sa tête faisait des vas-et-vient . Blaine le suçait doucement tout en l'étirant, mais il ne toucha pas le point une seul fois. Kurt était à la limite de craquer mais résistait face à l'orgasme. La bouche de Blaine était trop bonne pour qu'il se laisse déjà partir. Blaine se retira et sans un mot, Kurt était assis sur ses genoux, l'érection palpitante de Blaine le pénétrant. Kurt roula ses hanches doucement, les doigts de Blaine enfoncés dans ses cuisses. Leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations entrecoupées alors qu'ils gémissaient dans les bouches l'un de l'autre.

Blaine embrassa la joue de Kurt, lui suçota l'oreille. « Je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures, » dit-il d'un ton bourru à l'oreille de Kurt. « Toi sur moi, chevauchant ma queue, comme le bon garçon que tu es. »

« Blaine, » susurra Kurt, les yeux fermés, sa tête appuyé contre Blaine.

« Tu es si réactif à ma voix, » continua Blaine, ralentissant leurs mouvements. « Je pourrais te faire jouir rien qu'en te parlant n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Plus Blaine allait lentement, plus Kurt était à la limite. Kurt était peut-être celui qui devenait le maître, mais Blaine n'avait qu'à lui parler pendant qu'ils baisaient et Kurt fondait sur place. « Tu es si sexy comme ça. Tu le veux vraiment mais tu ne veux pas que ça finisse n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt secoua la tête frénétiquement. « Que veux-tu de moi Kurt ? Tu veux que je te baise plus fort ? » Blaine remua ses hanches durement et Kurt miaula, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Ou tu préfères qu'on fasse ça gentiment et lentement?Tu veux que je te tienne et que je te baise pendant des heures, lentement et posément ? » Kurt hocha la tête, désespéré de reprendre son souffle. « C'est ce que je pensais. Tu aimes quand c'est un rythme douloureusement lent. Tu aimes me sentir à l'intérieur de toi. »

« Putain tellement, mais tellement, » avoua Kurt.

Blaine tourna ses hanches durement, gémissant aux oreilles de Kurt, ses ongles allaient sans aucun doute laisser des marques. « Attends ce soir. Après que j'aie annoncé au monde que tu es à moi, je vais t'emmener sur le lit et te baiser par derrière si doucement que tu penseras devenir dingue. Je serai à l'intérieur de toi pendant des heures, plus longtemps qu'on ne l'a jamais été, et lorsque j'en aurait fini avec toi, tu ne seras pas capable de bouger. »

Avec un dernier coup, Kurt jouit avec force, son corps tremblant sous cette libération. Kurt prit le visage de Blaine et l'embrassa avec ferveur, rebondissant de bas en haut sur la queue dure de Blaine jusqu'à ce que celui-ci jouisse en lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, leurs hanches bougeaient lentement alors que leurs corps retrouvaient le calme après l'orgasme.

Kurt se retira finalement de Blaine mais resta sur place. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux, riant doucement. « Tu es vraiment trop doué à cela ? »

Blaine sourit en coin, son pouce caressant le bas du dos de Kurt. « A quoi ? » demanda-t-il bien trop innocemment.

« Parler, » dit Kurt encore tout tremblant. « Je pourrais t'écouter toute la nuit. »

Blaine l'embrassa tendrement, leurs nez se frottant. « Souviens-toi de ça ce soir quand tu seras si désespéré de pouvoir jouir mais que tu ne le pourras pas. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, gémissant doucement alors que Blaine lui embrassait le cou. « J'ai hâte. »

* * *

Ils regardèrent deux films après la douche, préparèrent le dîner ensemble puis regardèrent encore deux autres films avant d'arrêter là. Ils s'installèrent dans un des canapés du patio intérieur et ouvrirent leurs deux pc portables sur la table du salon. Ils regardèrent les photos et en choisirent deux à partager une où Blaine regardait Kurt alors qu'il posait, et une d'eux deux pendant la bataille de boules de neige. Ils cliquèrent sur leurs compte twitter et sauvegardèrent leurs tweets en brouillons. En attendant minuit, ils répondirent à quelques messages privés.

« Est-ce qu'on assiste à la folie ou on se déconnecte de suite ? » demanda Kurt en envoyant un message à lArméedeKlaine.

« On se déconnecte direct, » répondit Blaine facilement. « Laissons-les faire une émeute sans nous. On a des meilleurs projets, » il murmura la dernière partie de la phrase et Kurt en rougit. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur, » dit Kurt ses yeux rivés sur l'écran. Quand Blaine ne dit rien, Kurt se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Blaine prit le visage de Kurt et caressa la joue de son pouce. « Je me demandais juste combien d'enfants tu voudrais ? » demanda-t-il curieux. « On a parlé de nos enfants ces derniers jours mais aucun de nous n'a dit combien on en voulait. »

« Hum je ne sais pas. Peut-être deux, » dit Kurt et Blaine sourit. « Combien tu en veux ? »

« Au moins deux, peut-être trois, » lui dit Blaine. « Je suppose que cela dépend à quel point nos vies deviennent trépidantes. »

Kurt hocha la tête d'accord. « J'ai une demande ceci dit, » Blaine leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Je souhaite vraiment que Quinn soit la mère biologique de notre premier enfant. »

« Quinn ? Vraiment ? » dit Blaine surpris. « Pas Tana ? »

« Oh mon dieu non ! » dit Kurt horrifié, sa main sur le cœur. « Je ne pourrais pas gérer un mini mélange de Tana et moi. Mais Q, malgré sa folie et son côté dramatique, est vraiment superbe. Elle est incroyablement intelligente et a un cœur énorme contrairement à ce que les gens pensent. De plus, elle et moi on ferait de beaux bébés. Non pas que je lui en ait parlé, mais c'est ce que je veux. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je suis partant, » sourit Blaine. « J'aimerais adopter notre second et peut-être notre troisième enfant cependant. Il y a tant d'enfants qui ont besoin d'un bon foyer, d'une bonne famille, et nous pourrions la leur offrir. »

Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. « C'est un joli projet. »

L'alarme du téléphone de Blaine se déclencha et ils sautèrent de surprise. Il manquait officiellement une minute pour minuit. Ils se regardèrent excités. C'était l'heure. Ils se rapprochèrent, leurs visages l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne regardèrent pas de nouveau l'heure mais attendirent sans faire le décompte. Quand les feux d'artifice éclatèrent derrière eux, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent profondément, la main de Blaine posée sur la joue de Kurt.

« Bonne année Kurt, » murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

« Bonne année Blaine. »

Kurt posa sa tête contre celle de Blaine et Blaine prit son téléphone. Ils se prirent en photo, le feu d'artifice en guise de décor derrière eux et un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il se connecta à twitter sur son téléphone et Kurt prit son ordinateur.

« Tu es prêt. » demanda une dernière fois Blaine.

Kurt regarda par dessus son épaule et acquiesça. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » sourit Blaine.

Il appuya sur envoyer puis prit rapidement son ordinateur.

_**WarblerBlaine : Bonne Année de notre part à vous tous. [photo]**_

_**KurtHummel : *WarblerBlaine Aujourd'hui c'était parfait. J'ai hâte de voir notre futur ensemble. [photo]**_

_**WarblerBlaine : *KurtHummel Notre première tradition familiale sera des bonnes batailles de boules de neige. T'as intérêt à te préparer. [photo]**_

_**KurtHummel : WarblerBlaine Pas de problème Anderson ;) Bonne année mon amour. :-***_

_**WarblerBlaine : KurtHummel Bonne année mon cœur. La première à l'infini. :-**_


End file.
